Final Fantasy VII Novel from ACF
by S and G
Summary: The very canon large-scale novelized version of Final Fantasy VII first posted on ACF. Includes the other titles of the compilation as well as unused and early material. Main story content property of Square-Enix. Updates on front page.
1. Front Page

**SYNOPSIS**

The Shinra Corporation is draining the Planet of its life-force. Cloud Strife, a cold-hearted mercenary with a history connected to Shinra's elite army, SOLDIER, finds himself working for a rebel band of eco-warriors who are set on bringing the Company down. His immediate past unknown to him, Cloud accepts a mission from the group, AVALANCHE, unaware that it will begin him on a journey of self-discovery which will change not only his life, but the lives of every soul on the Planet.

Final Fantasy VII is a story of love, hate, war, and peace - in which one man can make a difference that will last forever…

**UPDATES SECTION**

This is the section that can be checked back for any updates made to the novel. Right now, I have completed and published Volume VII, and have begun the final redrafting of Volume VIII. I ask any frequent readers for their patience at this time. Please continue to read and review my work as it spurs me on to produce more. Thank you.

You can download the free eBook/PDF version by visiting the Facebook page at /FinalFantasyVIIUnofficialNovel where you will also find very cool images and discussion.

I am now in a position where I can commit a large amount of my time to moving forward with this project. As fellow writers can appreciate, such an endeavour does cost a lost in regards to time, mentality and sadly, alternative financial opportunities. Being a travel writer for Citywalksz and author of the much-anticipated forthcoming title 'Axtelera-Ray: The Chronicles of Astrone', I do have a lot on my plate. Feel free to check out either's Facebook page.

And thank you to everyone for helping to keep this dream alive.

**DISCLAIMER**

Since its release in 1997, Final Fantasy® VII has sold more than 10 million copies worldwide, making it one of the bestselling video games in history. Its success encouraged developers Square-Enix to continue the saga, telling the story through various mediums. The author of this novel has reproduced the saga in written form, basing the work closely on the Compilation of Final Fantasy® VII as a whole.

All material without exception based on Final Fantasy® VII (1997), Before Crisis: Final Fantasy® VII (2004), Final Fantasy® VII: Advent Children (2005), Last Order: Final Fantasy® VII (2005), Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy® VII (2006), Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode: Final Fantasy® VII (2006), Crisis Core: Final Fantasy® VII (2008), On the Way to a Smile: Final Fantasy® VII (2009), and all official publications is property of Square-Enix Holdings Co., Ltd.

Based on the story by Kazushige Nojima, Yoshinori Kitase and Hironobu Sakaguchi.

Special thanks to Dennis Petersson, Glenn H. Morrow, Yhaun, Letao, Suzaku, Hitoshura, XComp, DarkAngel, Shinra Employee, GlitterBerri, Chocolinx, Schala-Kitty, Souya, DLPB, Ryushikaze, Cthulhu, HcloudXIII, X-SOLDIER, Grimoire Valentine, MPesca, LicoriceAllsorts, Kaleidoscopequack, OWA-2, and especially Switched, Cyntalan and Tim Smith, who have all helped to make this possible.

**NEW –**

**15/07/13**

**Volume VIII – Chapter 4**

As mentioned before, chapter 3 has been renamed and set aside for its own purpose

An almost-complete re-write of this chapter for the first time in almost a decade. I hope you enjoy.

**30/04/13**

**Volume VIII – Prologue**

Gave a better description of Leslie

Corrected a couple of typos

Added a paragraph about how Tifa believes the Shinra propaganda which brands them terrorists is not wrong

**Chapter 1**

Amended the intro to reflect the naming of the photographer

**Volume VII**

A couple of slight amendments

Made reference to Deepground via Reeve spotting a file on President Shinra's desk.

Central Structure should be Central Complex as confirmed by Dirge of Cerberus. Glossary changed to reflect this.

Named the photographer in Nibelheim Rick Fergus. The novella 'The Kids Are Alright' lists the names of some of the townsfolk who became the cloaked 'followers' of Sephiroth. Rick Fergus is one of those names.

Aerith's tulips changed to lilies as requested

An additional few lines at the end of chapter 2 to expand on Barret and Tifa's relationship

**09/01/13**

**Volume VIII – Chapter 3**

Split the original chapter into two and renamed the latter half. This was to do with the enormous chunk of info required to reintroduce the story in Volume VIII

Mentioned that they spent New Year's Eve at the chocobo farm. Used this to again touch on Cloud's amnesia, the year, and why the dates of the new era were as such

Total revamp of the whole scene in the kitchen with Bill. I felt that the original lacked the depth I wanted. The new version is used to show Cloud's interaction with a stranger and touch upon many other minor issues that would be hard to introduce into the story elsewhere

A bit more of Bill's past and lifestyle added

Details of chocobo farming

Mention of President Shinra's supposed illegitimate children and reference to Lazard's mother

More detail of kitchen added

Dialogue follows original game slightly more closely in terms of order but still embellished

Referenced Banora White

Rearranged the descriptions of the farm and added a good bit more detail

Mention of the lake that appears in the Crisis Core mission around the chocobo farm

A fun reference to the Choco/Mog summon Materia

Decided against sticking to the canon gameplay and omitted the section where the group have to catch their own chocobo. I felt this slowed down the story unnecessarily. As such, the dialogue with Billy has been altered significantly.

Gave names to some chocobos. Zeio is a special nut used in the game, Boco is the name of a chocobo mentioned by a WRO member in Dirge of Cerberus (as well as an important character from FFV), and Hyperion is exactly what it says in the script

Made the connection between Hyperion and Teioh

**Glossary of Terms**

Marshes section added

Mythril Mine section added

**05/12/12**

**Volume VIII – Chapter 2**

Threw in a reference to the Permafrost region and the Chocobo Sage.

Altered the ending slightly as I wasn't 100% happy with it

**Glossary of Terms**

Added a section about the Eastern Continent and the Midgar Mountains

**04/12/12**

**Volume VIII – Chapter 2**

For anyone familiar with On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra, I have included a reference to Kylegate Manor.

Changed dual horn to diceratops (a la Crisis Core) and said that 'dual horn' is its nickname

Again touched on the fact that Aerith has an aunt in Kalm. This is important later in the story.

Completely revamped the way in which the history and other pieces of information regarding the coal mines, Midgar Mountains, Healin, etc are provided. I have done this so that it feels like the first few pages are Cloud's recap on how the party came to be on the back of Choco Bill's truck.

Again, please assume any information overkill is to do with setting the scene for the new book

Significant amounts of history given about the coalmines and refineries around the Midgar Mountains and a recap on the formation of the Shinra Corporation

The sanatoriums for Shinra employees mentioned as they appear in Case of Shinra – also linked in why Cliff Resort would be the most famous (Cliff Resort is the original name of Healin Lodge btw)

Brief explanation of Barret's previous trip to Midgar, a the team being stranded in Kalm, malfunctioning Shinra weapons, and a certain First Class SOLDIER (these are all references to Crisis Core but slightly embellished)

Named some of the hillside resorts using the greens from Chocobo Farm. Though veterans of the game would have spotted this a mile off

Changed epiloinis to epiornis as this was a translation error from many moons ago

Bill's truck model is one that appears in Shinra lobby

Changed the entire way in which the group are introduced to Bill and the chocobo farm. I felt that given the distances to travel, it made sense to include various transport until they get the Buggy.

Bill uses dialogue from Kalm when mentioning man in black cloak

**26/11/12**

**Volume VIII – Prologue**

Tweaked the wording slightly to make Cloud's interpretation of Tifa fit better in the next chapter

Mentioned Biggs' sister (from DoC)

**Volume VIII – Chapter 1**

I've made significant final changes to parts of this chapter, and totally revamped others, a lot of which has to do with reintroducing characters and the plot given that it's a new book. When you encounter something that seems like overkill in terms of information, that's probably the reason.

Added a segment from Volume VII Chapter 15 as a reminder of what happened during the Nibelheim incident. Particularly Cloud's anguish at his town being burned and his mother being killed as the rest of it is not really applicable at the moment.

Expanded on the physical description of Kalm. For those familiar with Dirge of Cerberus, you will find I have closely followed that layout

An added paragraph about Tifa's mental strength, used as a reminder of the tragedy the group have faced in recent days regarding Sector7

Cloud mentions early that it's best not to spend too much time in public

Mentioned the slight differences between portable terminals (CC) and personal handheld system (FF7)

Managed to squeeze a reference to dumbapples in

A small reminder of Aerith's abilities and how special the Sector5 church is to her

Added a large new scene with Barret and Red outside the cathedral, then making their way to the square with the pressure gauge tower. One of the main purposes of this is, like I said above, to reintroduce the two characters and their particular circumstances - Barret thinking about Marlene's immediate future, etc.

Further significantly expanded on the concept of religion within the world and the elemental gods that the people worship, including the Goddess Minerva. For those unfamiliar with the game, this is actually a reference to the summon monsters, and their role will be further explained towards the end of the book.

I have changed Marlene's age as it is quite simply unreasonable that she is 4 and 6 respectively in FF7 and Advent Children. During the latter in particular, she seems far more mature.

Brief information on the old AVALANCHE given and the role they played in the new AVALANCHE's formation. Most is canon, some is adapted.

Interesting tidbit – Kalm was called Elm in the early stages of production. I have squeezed a couple of references in

I have added a memorial about the Kalm disaster to the town square. It seems to me that it would exist given the backstory revealed in Before Crisis. My inspiration was taken from Edge.

A whole new scene at Memorial Square to delve a bit deeper into Kalm's past and briefly touch on the fact Barret has been here before (as suggested in the Crisis Core missions but this will be expanded on a bit more in the following chapter). Director Veld is referenced

For anyone familiar with Before Crisis and Veld's backstory, I hope this will come across as very twisted by the Shinra

As it is not a subject that is often addressed but would actually be a massive issue in the reality of the world, I have mentioned what Barret's plan would be regarding the energy supply should Shinra be toppled

I have included a lot of dialogue from the original game in what I hope is a relative and creative way

As this scene is now from Barret's POV, I have used this as a rare chance to show his feelings towards Cloud and illuminate the fact that Barret's knowledge and decision-making often play a significant role in the game.

Substantially chopped down the dialogue here for various reasons such as it's already been mentioned earlier in the chapter in the added scenes or that it is more relevant in the following chapter. Particularly the references to the motorbike tunnel chase scene from Last Order.

**Glossary of Terms**

Updated the AVALANCHE section to include both old and new, as well as a tiny line on the Jenova section to say Sephiroth considers Jenova his mother

Added a section about Minerva and PHSs

**16/11/12**

To mark the start of the final drafting of Volume VIII, I have posted the prologue to the novel. Set in Seventh Heaven prior to the bombing of the Sector5 Reactor, a lot of the dialogue is lifted from the Unused Text files. Johnny also plays a large part as his character will appear later in the book, and there is a brief appearance by Leslie, one of the characters from the novella 'The Kids Are Alright'. Special thanks to Shademp, GlitterBerri and Hitoshura who provided the information. Please review.

**13/11/12**

**I have launched a Facebook page for the novel to coincide with the publishing of the ebook. Please take the time to show your support and 'like' the page, or even leave a message for me and fellow fans on it. Type in 'Final Fantasy VII Unofficial Novel' into the Facebook search bar to access it. You'll be able to find a link to the ebook from here. Thank you.**

**12/11/12**

**Volume VII is now available to download for free as an ebook. See above.**

**07/11/12**

**Volume VII – Final significant or interesting changes**

Glossary of terms added for those unfamiliar with the storyline

Barret calls Cloud "SOLDIER-boy". This is lifted directly from the unused material files, though it was Biggs who first said it.

Referred to the Buster Sword a bit more as a greatsword

Added more on the history of Shinra and how they eventually came to control politics, the economy and the military through privatisation and monopolising energy. Included in this is President Shinra's declaration that a new age begins after the Wutai War.

Jessie and Tifa both speak a bit more in-depth about Barret's personality and how he is smart and difficult, but can be warmed to

Referenced Johnny for he will make a significant appearance in Volume VIII as well as a sneaky addition of sake in the bar – this is the only thing he drinks apparently

Seventh Heaven is run on biofuel and a coal generator. Couldn't have them using up Mako, could we?

Mention of Cloud's emotional state. If he has no memory of the last 5 years of his life, the events of Nibelheim and the death of his mother should still be fresh in his mind. Therefore, he should be grieving, but he isn't. This causes confusion for him.

A small section on how AVALANCHE didn't make any threats towards Shinra, so the news reporter was lying. And also an explanation of what happens during a security lockdown on the Midgar Transit. This is a lift from the unused files.

President Shinra explains that the second terrorist attack is being controlled so as to help him rally support for the company. The actual Reactor bomb is deactivated.

The church is a place of worship for the legendary elemental Gods. These deities (essentially the summons from the game) will play a small role in the story as well as make up a significant part of the Planet's history

Cloud has an immediate emotional reaction to Aerith

Aerith talks about her flower selling more in depth. This segment of dialogue incorporates details from BC, CC and the unused material.

Made Gaskin the owner of the clothes shop in Wall Market. It just means there is a tiny link between Cloud and Denzel prior to the events of OTWTAS

Foley and Leslie referenced as Don Corneo's henchmen after their appearance in the novella 'The Kids Are Alright'

Made Arkham the guy who gives Cloud the keycard to the Shinra upper-floors. He mentions that he is supposed to be looking after Denzel while Abel is out searching for Chloe

Completely unimportant to the story as a whole, but I added a line from President Shinra mocking Palmer about his time at the Honey Bee Inn. For those who have read the unused text files, you'll know why I did this.

Barret learned about the Study of Planet Life on the Worldwide Network. While the game never clarifies this, the Ultimanias reveal Barret had never visited Cosmo Canyon. The proposed pilgrimage will play a significant part in the next volume.

Clarified that Rufus immediately fleeing the battle with Cloud was in recognition of not wanting to take on a former First Class SOLDIER. I know that has miffed a couple of people in the past

Referenced the children who help Aerith look after the flowers in the church. This is a nod to CC, AC and the 'ghost' that appears in the main game.

Mentioned that the use of Mako as an energy source had been hypothesised long before Shinra achieved it. This is a reference to the Farplane of FFX and the efforts of the young Shinra in FFX-2. It has been confirmed by Square-Enix that Gaia and Spira are linked, and this will be touched upon in the next volume.

Mentioned the Valley of the Fallen Star as this is the region in which Cosmo Canyon lies according to BC

Added a couple of lines from the unused text relating to the soldier's motion sickness, albeit the lines originally belonged to Sephiroth before they were cut to give him a less caring persona

Mentioned how Sephiroth was considering quitting Shinra before the events of Nibelheim. While it is touched upon in CC, it was actually an original plot point from the unused text.

Added a bit by Tifa to explain how she had been involved in the damaged ropeway. This is from BC and there's no reason why she wouldn't bring it up.

Details added about the history and folklore of Mount Nibel

There are locked rooms below the basement – as seen in DC

The man who took Tifa to hospital kept his face hidden so the staff couldn't give her a description of him

A little mention of the Turks' highest mission grade, taken from BC Episode of Reno.

**17/10/12**

**Volume VII Chapter 15**

A small addition to link why more monsters around Midgar

Removed sentence hinting Genesis visited Sephiroth in his room

Mentioned Turks' attempts to find infantryman that went missing after fall from Mount Nibel

Mentioned Tifa's cat as part of BC continuity

Added dialogue with Zangan regarding his experiences with Shinra clean-up crews

Additional dialogue with Samantha explaining how Sephiroth found about the basement in the first place. This is also a brief reference to BC episode 13.

Surnames of Professors Gast and Grimoire included

Sephiroth's Cetra rant touched up a bit to include just about everything from all versions

Changed the details of Project Jenova based on the information in CC on the Ancients Project. SOLDIER as we know it was not formed until Sephiroth was a youth, and was certainly not the principal goal of the project.

Tiny bit more dialogue from Last Order added

Included the aftermath of the section from Before Crisis where the Turk gets knocked out by Sephiroth

A few sentences changed for the Sephiroth and Jenova scene to incorporate as much as possible from the different versions

An extra couple of lines just as a reminder the wounds are still fresh for Cloud

**16/10/12**

**Volume VII Chapter 14**

Small pieces of description, animals, etc added

A bit more on Tifa's father

Mentioned that the photographer was a member of the Silver Elite fan club

A whole new but small scene where they are attacked by a death claw, based on Crisis Core. This allows Cloud to talk about his feelings towards the Buster Sword and for those familiar with the overall story, you will probably pick up on about 10 different things here.

A few additional lines to explain practicalities after falling from the rope bridge

A large piece of monologue where Sephiroth discusses Materia and its properties a bit more in-depth, with mention of the synthetic manufacturing seen in CC

Changed the "Why can you use magic?" question back to Cloud to stick with the original version

Sephiroth has another bit of monologue regarding the usage of Reactors. This is both to tie in with how he is disgruntled given the events of CC, but also to include an excellent piece that was left out of the final game which comes from the early material files

Extra detail on Jenova's doorway

A brief hint at Genesis' presence

Removed the hints that Azul was in the pods as it is quite simply a bit far-fetched

Used the official term for the monsters in the pods – makonoids

Explanation of what monsters are

Changed the ending to the chapter a bit so that it's now much more like the original game. And a bit creepy

**15/10/12**

**Volume VII Chapter 13**

A bit more descriptive of Kalm.

Mention of more monsters and Shinra weapons in the wastelands

For anyone who is familiar with the early unused material, there is also a sneaky reference in here to the Three Saints which may or may not be touched upon later

A couple of lines as a reminder that though 5 years have passed, Cloud has no memory and to him the ordeal seems very recent

Mentioned that Cloud attended Shinra Academy in Midgar

Referenced the Crescent Unit from CC

Changed Velamyu Forest to Nibel Forest in accordance with CC and Case of Nanaki

Reference to the old AVALANCHE's pesky activities, the G Army and Lazard

The name Samantha is used as it was the name given to Shotgun (F) by Dark Angel, the original translator of the BC episodes. Permission to use the name was given by her.

Reference to episodes 5 and 12 of BC

Renamed the shop in Nibelheim based on its appearance in CC

Inclusion of a bit of dialogue at the water tower adapted from CC and a few other nods

Reference to the possibility that some of the Turks are Zangan's former students

**15/10/12**

**Volume VII Epilogue**

As a treat, I have written a short epilogue for Volume VII which involves the Turks. Enjoy as it is my first exclusive new material for more than 2 years.

**Volumes**

As some of you may have noticed, I have split the chapters available online over 2 volumes numbered VII and VIII and have also spread the chapters out a bit better (eg Volume VII which is up to and including Cloud's past now has 15 chapters instead of just the original 9). I plan for volumes I-VI to be the Before Crisis and Crisis Core stories. The content for the most part has remained the same. Once I have had time to fill out an updates post for the Nibelheim Incident, I will post the newer version with accompanying explanations.

**2010**

**All Chapters**

Verdot changed to Veld. I think I was the only one in the entire fandom who was still using the original Japanese translation

**Chapter Five**

Cloud recalls the mission that he and Tseng participated in to the Modeo region. This is important because, given the structure of Cloud's mind with Jenova and a mixture of Zack, Tifa and his own memories, if Cloud can put himself in Zack's place in Nibelheim, the same logic applies that he would do the same at Modeoheim. Hence, Cloud knows he was with Tseng in Modeoheim but probably sees it from Zack's POV

**23/10/10**

**Chapter Eight**

Elaborated on Cloud's thoughts in the cell, including a mention of his 'squats' technique

Emphasised Cloud's physical strength

Much longer conversation with Aerith in relation to AVALANCHE, Tseng and the Cetra

Changed the history of Aerith and Ifalna's escape slightly which is a slight reference to a scientist in CC

Greater descriptions of the surroundings

Changed conversation around dead guard slightly

Total revamp of the section where they leave the cell block

Changed handle of sword from red to black to tie in with Katana's weapon in BC

Slight changes to dialogue with Rufus and more emphasis on Cloud's abilities

Brief references to CC's info on Hardy Daytona included

Slight change in description to Sector4 downtown

Large changes made to highway chase sequences to include Shinra weapons and more action as well as include more background info

Changes made to discussion at end of chase

**09/02/10**

**Chapter Seven**

In accordance with CC, changed the name of the park to Green Park

Tifa elaborates on the Midgar highway system. References from CC and Case of Shinra

Particular directions given relative to Sectors 4, 5 and 0

Highway 23 mentioned, crossover of CC's Highway 45

Further descriptions of Sector0

Cloud and Barret discuss Shinra HQ in more detail, including references to Army and Barret's previous trip there

Slightly more character interaction regarding opposing views of assault on HQ

Updated description of 60th floor lobby and 61st floor canteen

God changed to Gods for purpose of religious cursing

References to BC ch22 when player Turk breaks into HQ and is attacked by HO512s

Chief Verdot's name slipped in during brief flashback

Listing of depts

Reeve discusses consequences of Sector7 incident in great detail

Updated description of Palmer and his department

Much more detailed description of science dept, again referencing HO512s

Lab renamed Storage Chamber as it is in CC

Monster Investigation Program referenced and monster of Hojo's lab described

Date included in Hojo's report as well as expanded description of Fusion Chamber

Cloud threatens Hojo more severely

Red XIII's introduction expanded

SOLDIERs use standard-issue Hardedge swords (actual ref to original game)

Cloud prepares to take on entire squadron. New paragraph of Cloud's fighting confidence and consideration of the others

Luxiere's new role gets a mention

Several other changes in words and brief descriptions

**17/11/09**

**Chapter Six**

More description/dialogue to amplify the desperate mood of the three and the people after the destruction of Sector7

Alternate description of play-park

Additional info regarding the reaction of the monsters and townspeople of Sector5 to the carnage

Additional description of Aerith's house

Much more of Elmyra's actions and dialogue with Barret

Cloud gives a reason why he's asking about the Ancients

Slightly bulked out scenes at train station to include train description, Train Graveyard usage and station master

Ref to White Materia exchange

Large section regarding Elmyra's reaction to her husband's death, the cause of death and how it affected she and Aerith's relationship

Mention of Tseng and Aerith's previous brief encounter at play-park as mentioned in Case of Shinra

Tseng's actions and feelings towards Aerith discussed a bit more

Barret's gratitude emphasised in new actions

**20/10/09**

**Chapter Five**

A big thank you to Kelsey for proofreading the additions to this and the previous chapters. Your help is always appreciated.

And while I'm here, an enormous thank you to Mel for her constant support over the last few years. I probably wouldn't have kept going without her.

Mentioned the weather, as is forecast by Shinra news on a Sector5 TV during the game. No details overlooked.

The term 'Director' in again as a title used by peers and subordinates alike for department heads

Various alterations to how someone said things, not just 'said'

More expressive words and dialogue to show Reeve's protestation and President Shinra's coldness towards the plan to destroy Sector7

Mentioned the President's wife

Bulked out description of sewers and anxious feelings of party

Described the models of trains in the Train Graveyard based on the dialogue in CC with the young boy at the station

Further dialogue between Tifa and Marlene to show Marlene's childlike fears and Tifa's maternal skills

Rearranged description of gunfight atop pillar

Brief expansion on Jessie's state

Additional line to show Jessie's remorse

Mentioned Biggs had also died by time the reached top

Enhanced Cloud's reactions to the helicopter assault

New description of Reno

ALL NEW FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN CLOUD AND RENO

New line from Tseng about AVALANCHE causing the tragedy

Other slight updates regarding words and descriptions

**11/10/09**

**Chapter Four**

Added markings into each of the previously updated chapters to show change of scene. Apparently doesn't identify breaks automatically

Some small additions to Cloud's actions as he sneaks downstairs

Aerith drinking coffee at dining table

Aerith takes a stern approach to his attitude

Cloud's feelings regarding possible encounter with Shinra weapons while unarmed

Second smaller market

Description of kanji-style Wusheng graffiti

Fuller description of the monsters and thieves present in Sector6 and about the hunts to exterminate monsters as discussed in Crisis Core

Aerith talks about park, again from CC

Cloud handed pharmacy coupon as a nod to the dress-up minigame

Don Corneo has a rug with the Crest of Wutai

Tifa's actions when seeing Cloud more of relief, culminating in her embracing him as well as his reaction

A further explanation of why the sector gateway was locked from one side

'Director' Heidegger used to coincide with terms of CC

**23/09/09**

**Chapter Three**

Church in outer district. Just a location point

Mentioned the religious symbol that appears on the wall of the church and also in the cathedral missions of Dirge of Cerberus Online

Note on Materia being difficult to come by outside the military. This is a plot point in the story which later affects chapter 18 and also Yuffie's quest

Added description of Reno's voice

Line of dialogue changed to say that Cloud has never een Reno before but recognises the uniform

A paragraph added about fighting boundfats. This is to show Cloud's strength and add to the Slums atmosphere

A couple of paragraph added about the location of the Slums with regards to the street and marketplace that appear in Crisis Core

Added dialogue from Elmyra regarding the terrorist attack on Reactor5. This is a reference to the news report on the TV in the village

Another piece from Elmyra discussing the testing of robot prototypes in the Slums by Shinra

**22/09/09**

**Prologue**

Named the main street in Sector8 'Theatre Avenue'. Crisis Core calls it LOVELESS Avenue but I think that doesn't really fit, so I changed it slightly.

The flowers Aerith carries changed from roses to tulips. Roses grow on bushes so tulips suit better

A reference to the flower cart from Crisis Core

Also named the square in Sector8 as Fountain Plaza. It fits and gives the location an actual title

Quotation marks inserted for all speech.

**Chapter One**

As shown in Crisis Core, the Buster sword is changed to Buster Sword

Sword sheath changed to magnetic holder as is standard for SOLDIERs

A slight addition in dialogue where Barret says that the more the Mako Reactors suck out the Mako the weaker the Planet gets

Mentioned the rifles of the soldiers were automatic

Slightly changed Cloud's actions while being shot at to indicate skill with a sword as he deflects the bullets

Changed 'soldiers' to infantrymen or privates to give more synonyms

A small addition to the layout of the Slums where they are separated into residential, industrial and market districts

Cloud says he RARELY saw the Slums as it ties in with his role as a Shinra soldier (see Before Crisis ep5)

Mentioned that the radio in Seventh Heaven is playing a song by an up-and-coming band called The Moogles. I'm going to refer to them every so often in the story. The reason for this is that the names of their songs will be some of those from the game soundtrack. The one playing in the bar is 'Parochial Town'.

The bar smells like gunpowder, as stated by an individual from the village

Additional dialogue for the President's news report. Mentions the existence of the security forces (police), that the city is under martial law, and also briefly mentions Mayor Domino

Additional dialogue between Cloud and Tifa mimicking Barret's 'Saviours of the planet' phrase and Tifa's feelings about the others possibly fighting SOLDIER

**Chapter Two**

A line added about a dog and a beggar in the streets

Slight changes to the wording used and actions of the Shinra manager on the train

The term Reactor1 used instead of Sector1 Reactor. This is to be in line with Reactor0 references in Dirge of Cerberus

Named the railways Midgar Transit

Train high security as stops at Sector0 (Shinra HQ)

Additional sentence to show Tifa's discontent at Barret's behaviour

Dialogue from Barret that shows Tifa and Cloud rarely spoke since she found him

Security forces patrol train tunnels

A lot of additional dialogue between Jessie and Barret regarding the fake ID she made for Cloud that didn't clear the checks

Small line added from Barret to say he still doesn't trust Cloud because of his background

President Shinra's description updated to include his elderly age

Cloud felt searing pain as the missile exploded


	2. Vol VII - Prologue

PROLOGUE

**The Flower Girl**

It was a cloudless night above the city of Midgar, the darkened winter sky dotted with a thousand burning stars, the cold air numbing and penetrative. Gazing up, the young flower girl rose from her crouched position by the leaking Mako generator in the damp alleyway, and began towards the crowded metropolis street of Theatre Avenue. Her long pink dress, moistened by the round cobbles on which she had knelt, had become uncomfortable against her bare ankles. She glanced cautiously about her before raising her pale green eyes once again to the heavens, pulling her red denim jacket tighter around her chest. A nearby group of men whistled at her, waving as they stumbled drunkenly through the haze of people. She swung the basket of white and yellow tulips she carried back and forth across her body – a nervous habit she had adopted since her last flower cart had broken down – and, waiting patiently for the car to pass, she crossed the street.

As she stepped onto the low kerb on the opposite path, there came a terrible sound of thunder. Everything around her shook, throwing her mercilessly to her knees. The windows of the theatre behind her exploded, scattering shards of glass over the pedestrians below. Long, rigid cracks appeared on the thick walls of the surrounding buildings, small chunks of their façades plummeting to the pavement. The frightened screams of many women rang out into the night, slicing through the air like wailing sirens. In the distance, above the rooftops, heavy black smoke had begun to soar into the sky, sending its starry face into an eclipse.

The flower girl picked herself up. She groaned as she brushed the grime from her hands and dress, looking out over Fountain Plaza from beneath its sandstone archway entrance as she listened to each gasp and startled cry. In a corner of the space, a short way from where she stood, there emerged a party of five from a small lane hidden by the shadows. They were clad in unusual clothing, their voices hushed and secretive. After a few moments, the group dispersed, and all but one sped off across the square.

The lone man kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, as if deep in thought, his blonde hair drooping haphazardly over his handsome face. She began towards him, drawn by an uncontrollable urge; the coincidence of his likeness too great. _The hair_…_the outfit_…_that sword_. Taking quick, delicate steps, she pushed through the hoards of panic-stricken civilians to reach the man, her desire to speak with him a necessity in her mind.

"Excuse me?" she said softly as she drew near him. The man turned, his sparkling blue eyes passing once over her. "What happened?"

1


	3. Vol VII - Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

**The Fight for the Planet**

Cloud Strife heard the piercing whistle and sat up sharply, his eyes darting around the unlit carriage for traces of movement. The sound had dragged him unkindly from his thoughts; the murky world he had entered as he listened to the gentle rumble of the cargo train's engine. He scolded himself for allowing his concentration to drift, and exhaled, letting his tense body fall back into its slumped position against the shuddering wall once more. With a single rub of his weary eyes with the back of his brown, fingerless gloves, he lowered his hands to his knees, resting them on the baggy, dark blue combat trousers of his old uniform. Beneath him, he could feel the train gradually slowing, watching the dusty wooden crates of the hold tremble each time the brakes of the MK600 were applied.

"Crap!" he muttered in a low voice, pulling himself from the hard floor and adjusting the spiked armoured pauldron on his left shoulder.

He braced himself as the train pulled into the Sector1 industrial station, his body emitting a faint moan as he leant forward to grasp the thin handle of his Buster Sword. The great silver blade was made of a hard, durable steel alloy, trimmed at its base with gilded carvings around two circular holes, its parallel edges unequal in length; the shortest of which ended after four feet, but growing half a foot farther in order to meet the other at a deadly point. Cloud snatched the heavy weapon from the floor and held it aloft for a second, the taut red leather around the handle a comfort against his fingertips.

As soon as the locomotive had drawn to a halt, he slung the greatsword over his back where it clung to its magnetic holder on his braces, and crossed the carriage to the shutters on the far wall. The doors were weak and rotting, and opened easily. He stepped out into the shadowy depot, the night air cool against his tired face. The nearby broken bodies of two dead guards were sprawled awkwardly on the grey concrete platform, the neck of one badly twisted. Ahead, he could see the enormous figure of Barret, the team leader, hastily climbing the steps to the depot's north entrance. Cloud scoured the compound, preparing himself for a possible assault on whatever security remained. When at last ten uneventful seconds had come and gone, he moved swiftly into the open.

"Hey?" came a shrill whisper from above. Cloud turned to see Wedge, another of the mercenaries, perched on the curved roof of the train, and again cursed himself under his breath that he must quickly regain his acute vigilance.

Wedge was short and heavy in build, his features highlighted by the tight yellow t-shirt he wore beneath his utility belt. Cloud guessed he was a couple of years younger than himself, possibly eighteen or nineteen. Wedge had been the least outgoing of the five-member team for the brief minutes Cloud had spent with them, listening silently as Barret had dictated exactly how he wanted his operation to be executed. Now, as he gazed up at Wedge, Cloud saw the teenager point a grubby finger beyond him to his left, towards the tall, arched exit a short distance from the head of the train.

"Area's secure. Head for the Reactor. I'll clean up here."

Cloud nodded, and began to jog across the platform, the dull thumping of his large army boots echoing in the stillness of the yard. The station opened onto a wide, cobbled pavement, the round stones shimmering in the brilliant green glow of the lampposts. The factory buildings and warehouses on either side of the street appeared old and unkempt; their graffiti-laden walls chipped and grimy. In the distance, west of the depot, stood the high gates of the Reactor complex, their threatening silhouette looming over the paths like ever-watchful eyes. Keeping to the shadows, he stealthily edged along the street, creeping in and out of the green light. As he approached, he could make out the shapes of Biggs and Jessie huddled together at the side of the gates.

He had encountered both previously, but had heard their names only in passing. Biggs was a youngster who, unlike Wedge, had made his presence at their briefing known. His thick, black hair was tied back with a red bandanna, his brown-eyed gaze cocky and arrogant. Jessie was the only female of the group, and had been identified as the team's computer expert; a skill their leader had seen as crucial.

She was fiddling with the small, black laptop she had managed to connect to the control panel on the large doorway when Cloud pulled up behind them. He waited, without sound, for a long while, studying Jessie's efforts to gain entry to the Reactor closely. A series of meaningless binary codes flashed back and forth over the screen as the decryption program hacked the system, the pulsing digits almost a blur. Jessie swore, running her hands anxiously through the auburn hair she had thrown casually in a ponytail.

"You used to be in SOLDIER, right?" asked Biggs after a short time, the note of suspicion evident in his tone. He continued to stare at the laptop, tapping his foot rhythmically against the damp street. "Not every day ya find someone like you in a group like AVALANCHE."

"SOLDIER?" squeaked Jessie. "Aren't they the enemy?"

"Ex-SOLDIER. He quit and is one of us now." said Biggs, choosing this moment to turn around. He gave Cloud a quick half-smile. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Cloud."

"Cloud, eh? I'm..."

"I know who you are." Cloud grunted. "Listen, I don't work for either SOLDIER or AVALANCHE. I'm only being paid to get this job done, and once it's over...I'm outta here."

"Whatever, man." Biggs mumbled, tightening his bandanna. There was a tense silence, the teenager's expression one of ridicule as his eyes returned to the screen.

"Hey!" hissed a gruff voice from behind them. The three turned to see the operation leader storming down the deserted street towards the gate.

Barret Wallace was an unnaturally tall, muscular man, his broad shape gargantuan in comparison to most. Clad in dark green combats and an unbuttoned, brown leather jacket whose sleeves had been torn from the shoulders, his dark-skinned chest exposed above a silver waist-guard. He had a short, black crew-cut and a thick beard of the same shade, and the constant growl of his brown eyes always seemed threaten to the party; but it was not his furious glare that intimidated them most.

Barret had long since lost his right arm but, in its place, grafted to his bulging limb slightly below the elbow, was a six-barrelled gatling-gun. Its ammo was compressed into the wide disc between the weapon and his joint, the coil of bullets wrapped within its greasy walls. He held his arm high as he charged, the stained metal dark and grey. It was his symbol for rebellion; for his war against Shinra.

"What the hell're ya doin'?" he spat again, his wide nostrils flaring.

"We're breakin' in." replied Biggs sarcastically.

"I thought I told you never to move as a group?" Barret snarled as he neared them. Wedge could be seen stumbling behind, struggling to catch his breath. "Idiots!"

"But..." started Biggs.

"Shut up." snapped Barret. "How we doin'?"

There was a _bleep_ from the control panel and Jessie took a step back. From within the complex, there came a faint rumble of machinery, and with a great groan, the gate began to part.

"Doors opening." she whispered.

"Good work, Jessie." said Barret. "Right, I'll go over it one last time. Our target's the North Mako Reactor. Meet on the T-junction bridge at its entrance. Security shouldn't be very tight, given the time, but be careful. If anyone gets caught, you're on your own. Okay, move out!"

The group warily entered the dark enclosure, Barret commanding the route he wished each of them to follow. As they separated, Cloud found himself glancing up at the shell of the main building. Its exterior was shaped like an enormous fin, housing an entire office wing, and acting as the casing for the industrial furnace. He clenched his jaw as his eyes fell upon the red Shinra Diamond painted at its height, and remembered his days in the Shinra Army, swearing his allegiance to the Company, and all they stood for. _How times had changed: a once-loyal member of SOLDIER, returning as a mercenary to haunt the very people who had deceived him_.

Trailing a north-westerly path, Cloud came to the bridge quicker than he had anticipated, encountering only a few Shinra guards as he slipped silently through the black maze of crates and chemical containers. He had covertly knocked most of them unconscious, leaving their still bodies hidden in the shadows. The bridge was not really a bridge at all, but a suspended metal grid connecting the outer shell of the facility to both main exits. Several hundred feet below, Cloud could see the Sector1 Slums spreading out from the belly of the Reactor. The ruined landscape was a slur of brown and grey from this height, disappearing under the Plate to his left, and towards the outskirts of Midgar to his right, as if in a great effort to remove itself from the upper-city's leering glare.

He chose to stay in the dimness of the passage, delaying his crossing of the walkway until he was certain it was secure. _I've already made two mistakes tonight_…_there won't be a third_. Minutes passed as he remained in the exit, peering out over the bridge as he waited for the appearance of another of the group. All that could be heard were the distant cries of disturbed birds and an occasional drunkard's holler from the sector's suburb a number of miles off. He observed the thick bursts of smoke as it escaped the domed head of the Reactor's chimney, and stared, mesmerised, as it soared into the cold night air in unsynchronized spurts of pale green mist, obscuring the midnight sky.

Cloud's gaze shot back to the narrow tunnel opposite him, the sharp _clang_ alerting him to his senses. He saw Barret and Jessie waiting in the opening, their voices lowered, and stepped momentarily out from the darkness to reveal his position. Barret nodded in acknowledgment of his presence and, scanning the area carefully, he motioned for Biggs and Jessie to follow him. Cautiously, they made their way towards the centre of the grid. Cloud hung back for a second, but moved out as they reached the perpendicular junction, knowing that if they had been seen, an ambush would have already taken place.

"Hey, newcomer, hurry up." ordered Barret. "It's this way."

They marched hastily across the bridge, quickening their step as they passed through the entrance of the plant. Cloud turned to see Wedge signal to him, remaining stationary in the tunnel as lookout. The four continued down the wide unattended hallway, a series of orange filament lamps their only light, until they came to a dead-end, a single electronically-locked door their only means of proceeding farther into the facility. Jessie looked up at Barret as she crouched next to the doorway and, when his nod of satisfaction finally came, she pulled her laptop from the battered and bruised rucksack she carried and began to work at the security panel.

"This your first time in a Reactor?" Barret asked as he and Cloud stood over her, counting the seconds before their next move. Cloud snorted.

"I used to work for Shinra." he said coldly. "What do _you_ think?"

"The Planet's full of Mako energy." said Barret, frowning. "People here use it every day. It's the lifeblood of the Planet, but the suits at Shinra keep suckin' it out with these weird machines. The more they suck out the Mako, the weaker the Planet gets. It's only a matter of time before…"

"Look, I'm not here to listen to your speeches." Cloud interjected. "Let's just hurry and get outta here."

"Ex-SOLDIER, huh?" growled Barret. "Tifa's old friend don't cut it for me; I don't trust ya. You're comin' with me from now on!"

"Figures." he muttered.

"Code deciphered." said Jessie, redirecting Barret's attention as he opened his mouth to reply. There came a thunderous _clunk_, and she and Biggs stepped forward to heave the heavy doors apart. They opened into a second, slimmer hallway, many corridors and stairways branching off from the polished tile floor.

"Which way?" asked Biggs.

"Straight ahead." said Jessie, her eyes locked firmly on the monitor of her laptop, reading from the blueprints of the Reactor's interior. "Take the third turn on your right. Big doors. It's marked 'Machine Room'."

Biggs led them as instructed, carefully checking the relative corridor before disappearing into its shadows. He brought them to a large, spacious chamber, adorned by several tall pipes and oil-stained pistons throughout. The air inside was tight and sticky, irritating to breath, a few useless ventilation turbines rotating endlessly overhead, the multiple clicks inharmonious. A row of computer panels lined the back wall, the faces of all but one dead, above which hung numerous caution signs, warning of the dangerous gases present in the building's lower levels.

The rusting silver doors to an elevator stood in one corner, the lift seemingly the only other access to the machine room besides the adjacent office. All but Biggs crossed the long room and entered the elevator. The interior was a mass of buttons, their markings letters of an ancient alphabet. Cloud hit the 'down' button by the door and, when all three were safely inside, they began to descend.

"Little by little, the Reactors'll drain out all o' the Planet's life, and that'll be that." Barret continued to lecture. Cloud looked up at him blankly, shrugging, but made no effort to respond. "Don't you get it? The Planet's dyin', Cloud!"

"That's not my problem." came the flat reply. "The only thing I care about is finishin' the mission before Shinra send in any soldiers or security robots."

Barret gritted his teeth, his eyes screaming with rage, but said nothing. He turned away from Cloud and pulled the bullet belt from around his waste. Sliding open the slot on his gun-arm, he thrust the belt inside, cursing in silence. Cloud looked up to see Jessie staring at him, but she glanced away quickly, her expression growing nervous. There was a drone from the elevator wires and, with a smooth deceleration, their ride came to a gradual halt. When the doors finally parted, Cloud and Barret moved hurriedly out.

They emerged on a balcony overlooking the pale green pool of liquid Mako that danced around the base of the Reactor. Cloud calculated that they were now beneath the earth; the vibrant streams only in abundance below the surface. Before them, a single walkway extended out over the depths to the core activation system and pressure valve at the centre of the main Reactor. The valve was the control device for the enormous cylinder that was the protective casing to the Reactor's internal machinery. It grew both high above and low below them, a mass of large pipes penetrating it at many different stages, arcing down to extract the energising Mako from the rivers. The substance swirled around the foot of the cylinder, staining its thick metal walls. Bright mists of the toxic fumes rose up through the tower, seeping onto the walkway where the two stood, and all the platforms they could see on the levels above.

As predicted by Barret, there were no scientists or technicians working at that time of night, a single sleeping guard the only other life. The man sat in his chair by the activation system at the far end of the grid, his arms folded, his red cap pulled down over his face, snoring. On the large monitor beside the guard, Cloud could see himself, captured by the overhead surveillance system. They would have to be quick now that they were in full view of the enemy.

He began forward, his strides long and purposeful. The twin metal grating lines below his boots rattled noisily as he stalked across the walkway. Drawing nearer, he saw the man stir in his chair. The guard groaned, stretching his arms into the air, and glanced up, his eyes filling with fright. As he reached for his gun, Cloud's fist connected devastatingly with his face, the spray of blood splattering over his uniform.

The man howled in pain and confusion, groping clumsily at his nose as he tried to stand. Cloud kicked him hard in the stomach, the blow forcing him to double over as he cried out a second time. He stared vacantly at the helpless guard, his thoughts cold and merciless, watching as Barret pushed past him and grabbed the man by the throat, effortlessly hurling him backwards into the control system. The panels crackled and died as he smashed against them, a faint smoke escaping as he slumped to the floor.

Barret towered over the unmoving body and grinned; a wicked, vengeful grin; his hatred for Shinra leaking through the glazed expression. After a moment he looked away, his focus fixed on the pressure valve of the Reactor; the machinery's only manual shut-down mechanism. It was placed on a semi-circular panel which extended from the main cylinder, surrounded by a series of diodes and levers. The red diamond emblem had been painted slightly above the valve, the words 'Shinra Electric Power Company' written across it in gold. There came a strange humming sound from within, the noise dull and infectious.

"When we put this place into meltdown, it ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunk o' junk!" snorted Barret, motioning for Cloud to join him by the valve. "Okay, SOLDIER-boy, you set the bomb."

"Shouldn't you do it?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"Just do it! I wanna make sure you don't pull nothin'."

"Whatever, man."

Taking the device from Barret, Cloud found the small plastic explosive lighter than expected. He knelt down, concentrating as he searched the panel for a suitable resting place for the time bomb, but stopped. There came a sharp, piercing drone in his ears, and his body was numbed beyond control. His mind ached, sending him into a haze of wild thoughts.

"Watch out," he said as he hauled the door aside, "it appears this isn't just a Reactor…"

"...what the hell?"

"Huh?" stammered Cloud. He looked over to see Barret glaring at him.

"What's wrong? Hurry it up."

"Yeah...sorry." he mumbled, and leant forward to place the bomb directly below the valve.

He could hear Barret's heavy breathing behind him as he punched in the code, the deep, throaty gasps annoying. Cloud set the countdown to twenty minutes, leaving them enough time to reach a safe distance. Suddenly, as he pressed the button to initiate the bomb, the alarm overhead burst into a scream, its low wail a continuous resonance within the high sweeping walls of the Reactor. Cloud sprang to his feet, heaving his greatsword from over his shoulder.

"Heads up!" shouted Barret. "Here they come."

A barrage of bullets rained down upon the two intruders, the _twang_ of chipped metal ringing out over the grid. Dozens of Shinra soldiers were swarming onto the platforms above Barret and Cloud, the sights on their automatic rifles fixed on them. Sparks flew in all directions as the shots bounced off the ground, flames of flickering orange dancing at their feet. Cloud risked a glance towards the elevator, Jessie's beckoning wave seeming a thousand miles away.

There came a deafening roar as Cloud broke into a sprint, deflecting the bullets with rapid and skilful sword movements, Barret's gun-arm exploding into life as he came pounding along the walkway. The shells of the spinning gatling-gun tore through armour and flesh, the wounded infantrymen toppling over barriers and plunging into the deadly rivers below. Shots whizzed over his head, buzzing as they zipped past his ears. Running and ducking, and diving out of the way of the onslaught of enemy fire, they grew nearer the elevator, their legs pumping harder as their goal became ever closer. Jessie slammed the doors shut as they launched themselves inside, shielding herself from the trail of bullets that followed, and punched the button to take them back to the Plate.

The ascent seemed to last only seconds, Cloud's head thumping with the echo of gunfire. Darting into the machine room as the lift doors slid apart, he pulled his loosening braces and the Buster Sword's magnet tighter against his back, his thoughts a whir as he charged alongside Jessie across the grubby floor, their entire surroundings now a flashing red. Barret barked unheard commands at the stunned Biggs from behind them, his booming voice barely penetrating the shrieking klaxons as he warned of their chase.

Taking a few seconds to heed the anxious cries of Jessie for him to run, Biggs spun on the spot, racing along the hallway to the main corridor. Reaching the turn, Cloud saw the boy's face fill with terror, skidding to a halt and ducking as a throwing knife sailed inches over his head, embedding itself in the plastic wall next to him. As if in a single motion, he took off again, disappearing down the passage from which they had entered the facility.

Cloud hurtled around the corner next, swinging his sword with all his strength as a glint of silver caught his eye. The might of his parry sent the flying blade back towards its wielder, forcing the young woman to leap agilely for cover behind the office stairwell. In the instant it took for his brain to register her outfit, a great swell of realisation coursed through his body, turning him on his heels instinctively.

"Run!" he bellowed, tearing down the corridor after Barret and Jessie. "They're here!"

Adrenaline raged around his veins as he came to the bridge, the stampede of boots growing from the hallways behind. He heard Jessie call out to him from the tunnel at the opposite side of the junction, but chose to ignore her, his trained mind working at speed. Turning quickly, he could make out the blue figures of the approaching soldiers through the dimness, and knew that they would be upon him in seconds. Grabbing the leather brace on his chest, he yanked a hand grenade from his pocket, pulling out the pin as he let the bomb fall to the grid.

"Get down!" he shouted, watching the others shield themselves as he dashed along the walkway towards them.

Hurling himself into the tunnel, Cloud felt the blast rip the bridge from beneath him, showering him with acrid dust and steel as he landed heavily on cold stone. Scrambling hastily to his feet, he peered back at the smouldering entrance to the facility, met only by the furious burning gaze of the woman. Through the thick smog he saw how pale she seemed, her dark bobbed hair falling across one side of her thin face. She wore the tight black suit uniform that he had come to know so well; an ill omen for most who witnessed it. Taking his eyes from hers, he looked grimly back at the others as they slowly stood, nursing their aching limbs, and realised they had no time to catch their breaths before the Army came for them again. Without sound, he set off down the tunnel, his determination driving him to reach the nearby sewers, and his escape into the night.

The detonation eventually came, a huge fireball soaring into the sky, the red flames of the crumbling Reactor lighting up the city. Cloud pulled the manhole cover closed as he surveyed the remote blaze beyond the rooftops, until all was submerged by smoke. Trotting silently down the dark cobbled lane, he caught up with the others a number of paces in front of him, his ears still resonating with the blast. Even as far from the Sector1 limits as they were, the ripples of energy had found them, shaking the cramped sewer walls around them, and a sense that something had gone terribly wrong seemed to envelope the party.

The alley brought them at last to the Sector8 town square, bustling with the commotion of frightened and bewildered citizens. Taking a few seconds to blend in with the crowds, they retreated to the shadows of the bordering tenements, wary of suspicious eyes. Small pieces of jagged stone had come hurtling down from the side of the bank not far from where they stood, smashing into thousands of fragments on the pavement, sending wisps of dirt swirling about their legs. In the aftermath of the explosion, there had ensued an eerie silence that smothered even the startled wails of people, now fading in the rising sound of emergency sirens. Thick smoke continued to belch from the distant site, black and heavy, disappearing into the night.

"That was much bigger than I'd imagined it'd be." muttered Biggs at last, gazing up at the sinister cloud far above the clock tower. The large oval clock face had lost its minute hand, now simply reading 'one'. "But, at least it should keep the Planet goin' a little longer."

"Yeah." agreed Jessie quietly, shivering in the cold, her grime-covered face lowered towards the ground.

"Now what?" said Wedge.

"We'd better get outta here." replied Barret in a hushed voice. "No doubt the Shinra've already dispatched SOLDIER to catch us. Everyone, rendezvous at the Sector8 station as planned. Split up and get on the train."

"Hey!" hissed Cloud, grabbing Barret's arm as he jogged off.

"If it's about your money," snapped Barret, pulling away, "save it 'til we get back to the hideout."

Cloud frowned as the group departed, leaving him alone in the chaotic Fountain Plaza. Remaining where he stood for a few moments, his jaw clenched with resentment, he stared straight ahead, absently watching as the street lamps began to splutter and die; the blast having destroyed the electrical circuits. He could feel the faint droplets of grey fallout on his bare arms and face, the taste of burning on his tongue. Beyond the archway that led to Theatre Avenue, the main playhouse's advertisement posters for the 'Loveless' and 'Velvet Voix' productions had been torn from the wall, the bright colours of the long banners now dissolving into the path. The windows of Goblin's Bar had shattered, the glass strewn across an upturned car on the road. He closed his eyes, feeling the anger and confusion of the people around him, listening to their yells for answers, and it was then that he heard her.

"Excuse me?" came the soft voice from behind, scarcely detectable amid the turmoil. Cloud turned slowly, a strange sensation taking hold, and found himself gazing into the large, pale green eyes of a young women. She smiled, brushing a strand of fringe from her angelic face. Her hair was long and brown, tied back with a ribbon and bobble of flower petals, and plaited as it reached down her spine. She was dressed in a pink, ankle-length dress, the buttons undone below her knees, and carried a small basket with her, the yellow and white tulips inside concealed somewhat by the thin blanket of dust that had settled. "What happened?"

"I...uh…I don't know." Cloud said quickly, shifting his eyes from the girl to the gathering squad of Shinra infantrymen at the base of the broad stone stairway opposite.

The armoured plating of their pallid blue Security Division uniforms stood out against the weakly-lit backdrop, the flickering lampposts reflected in the golden visors of their helmets as they spoke amongst themselves. The soldiers strained under the eagerness of their snarling guard hounds to break free from their leashes, some resorting to kicking the less tame of the canines in order to maintain control. Apparently acting on radioed orders, they suddenly moved sharply off down a nearby street, unwilling even to help the wounded in their path.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl, returning Cloud's attention to her.

"I…um…yeah…" he stammered, conversing idly as the soldiers passed from sight. "I don't see many flowers around here."

"Oh, these?" she beamed, holding out the basket. "Do you like them? They're only a gil."

"Huh?" Cloud stared at her blankly.

"How about this one?" she offered, selecting a large white tulip from the bunch.

"You…uh…" he faltered, his mind screaming for him to leave. Without concentrating, he pulled a small golden coin reflexively from his braces and tossed it into the basket, accepting the flower from the girl.

"Thank you." she said, smiling gratefully "So, do you…?"

"I have to go." Cloud interrupted abruptly, the words wilfully escaping his mouth.

"Oh," she responded, a faint hint of disappointment in her voice as she glanced sheepishly at her feet, "I just thought…it doesn't matter. I'm sorry to keep you…"

Although Cloud knew that his time window to reach the rendezvous point was thinning by the second, his heart desperately bade him not to the desert the flower girl. He was mystified by this inner reaction, frustrated by his inability to overcome the abnormal feeling. _I need to get outta here. But, this girl_..._I've never seen her before, yet she seems so familiar. _ _What the hell's wrong with me? _

Growing annoyed with his mixed emotions, he took one last look at her pale complexion, and shook his head, stuffing the tulip into his pocket as he started across the square in the direction the others had followed. He passed the large circular water fountain at the centre of the chequered area, picturesque but for the graffiti smear on its white marble rim that read 'AVALANCHE: Protectors of the Planet', and down a narrow alleyway between two rows of apartment blocks.

The lane brought him to a wide path, branching off to reveal a small segment of railway below, the dark tracks fading into the underground tunnel. A low wall enclosed the section, a plastic signpost for the nearby station nailed to the brown granite. Only the discarded paper pamphlets for 'Loveless' dancing at his feet seemed to disturb the tranquil spot, some clinging to his legs, others fluttering across the road in the early morning breeze.

"You there!" he heard a man call suddenly as he stepped out onto the path. "You with the weapon! Show some identification!"

Cloud glanced up to see a second team of Shinra soldiers edging towards him from the adjacent street, their rifles raised at his chest. The faces of the privates remained hidden behind the screens of their masks, but he knew each one bore a menacing stare. He had forgotten about the Buster Sword, still strapped to his back, and knew he could be arrested for its unlicensed possession. Without warning, there came the lasting screech of a train's whistle from close by, and the rumbling underfoot grew heavier and heavier.

"I don't have time to be messin' around with you guys." he said defiantly, sprinting forward and leaping onto the stone wall.

"Halt! That's as far as you go!" roared the soldiers. "Someone grab him!"

Cloud closed his eyes again. For a moment he felt at peace; a sense of freedom washing over him. He heard the thunderous rush of boots storming along the street; but it was in vain. The shrill whistle pierced the night again, the sound within touching distance. It reached out to him; summoned him. The chilled wind blew against his face, its icy fingers crawling along his skin. With a final breath, he looked up, catching a glimpse of the tall Shinra Headquarters against the sleepless landscape of Sector0 at the city's centre. As the soldiers prepared to fire in a frantic attempt to prevent his flight, he exhaled, and threw himself from the wall.

3


	4. Vol VII - Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

**The Promise**

"Cloud never came." Wedge said quietly.

He let his body slump against the crates of the cargo hold, the rough wood scraping his t-shirt as he slid down. The others did not speak for a time, their faces long and thoughtful. Wedge felt his eyes become heavy, listening to the drone of the locomotive's engine, and to the vibrations of the carriage walls. The whistle sounded, letting them know the descent to the Slums was not far off. He sighed, expelling air that felt like a great weight upon his chest.

"I wonder if he was...caught." muttered Biggs, eventually lifting his head from its position against the shutters on the side of the car.

"Doubt it." answered Barret without enthusiasm. "He can look after himself."

Biggs nodded, his sullen expression unchanging as his gaze sank back towards the floorboards. Silence again fell over the party, broken a short while later only by a muffled _thump_ on the curved ceiling above them. Barret gazed up, his narrowed eyes studying the roof and the steel racks that rattled overhead. Their stomachs lurched momentarily as the train began to dip, reaching the city's main railway line, making its way downwards around the Plate's core support structure, the Central Complex.

"D'you think Cloud'll fight to the end for AVALANCHE?" Biggs asked absently, his attention drawn by the small stones rolling towards the end of the hold with the floor's decline.

"How the hell would I know?" snapped Barret, pounding the nearest crate with his enormous fist. "Do I look like a damn mind reader? The spiky-headed jerk isn't even here."

"What's going to happen about our money?" said Wedge.

"Well, if y'all weren't such screw-ups..." Barret barked, grabbing an empty box and hurtling it across the car at him.

"It's...uh...nothin'…" Wedge mumbled, cowering as the box crashed against him. "Sorry, sir..."

As Jessie opened her mouth to protest, there came a second _thump_ on the roof, followed by a low rumbling. The group exchanged wary glances, the sound disturbing them. Suddenly, the frail timber shutters flew apart, spilling the frozen air of the railway tunnel in through the gaping hole. Biggs stumbled backwards, grasping at something to stop him falling from the train, and found the extended arm of Jessie. Barret reacted first, raising his gun-arm towards the wide doorway, lining up his target. They waited, unmoving, as the luminous yellow lights on the stone pillars rushed past, blinding their sight for brief moments at a time. After a few seconds, the Buster Sword came hurtling through the open space and clattered noisily against the hard floor at Barret's feet.

"Cloud!" cried Jessie. She gaped in awe as he manoeuvred himself from the roof of the speeding locomotive and swung into the car, landing in a crouched position amongst them.

"What happened to you?" demanded Barret, lowering his arm.

"Got side-tracked." replied Cloud, dusting himself down as he rose. "Am I late?"

"Damn right you're late!" growled Barret. "Comin' waltzin' in here and makin' a big scene."

"Whatever." he scoffed dismissively.

"You don't give a damn 'bout no-one but yourself. We're s'posed to work as a team. This is comin' outta your pay, hotstuff." He pushed himself away from the wall and, barging Cloud aside, stalked towards the narrow doorway at the end of the carriage. "Wake up, knuckleheads. We're movin' out. Follow me."

He slammed the door behind him, shaking it at its hinges. Biggs moved first, trudging slowly along the hold, with Wedge close behind. Cloud watched as Jessie stepped past him and hauled the shutters together. The sound of the rushing air died away in an instant, laying a veil of what seemed like makeshift silence over the pair. She smiled feebly at him, her freckled cheeks beaming a radiant pink, and scurried away. Cloud paused for a moment, reminded of his puzzling thoughts regarding the bizarre encounter with the flower girl. Snatching his sword from the ground and returning it to the magnet on his back, he began after Barret. _Get a hold of yourself_…

As he passed through the doorway and into the adjacent carriage, there came a recorded announcement over the loudspeaker; the crackling female voice listing the stops they would be making during the journey, ending in Lower Sector7: the Train Graveyard. The passenger car was much brighter than the cargo hold, a thin line of bulbs stretching along the centre of the ceiling. It was occupied by a lone beggar, his old face rugged and stained, lying beneath a torn woollen blanket on the hard bench.

"Thish ish my houshe." he slurred drunkenly as Cloud walked by. "Make yourshelves at home."

On his right, the windows showed the dark Midgar Slums melting away towards the invisible horizon, and he knew that they had already journeyed below the domain of the upper-city. He could make out three of the Reactor shells at the metropolis' limits, the bulbous bodies of the facilities marking the boundary of the Plate. For miles, dim oranges and yellows could be seen, hidden only by the single Pillar at each sector's centre, the lights of the sleepy villages fading away. Then, all was black again, the train travelling within another tunnel as it passed the border between Sector3 and Sector4, winding its way towards the earth.

Moving along the car, Cloud looked up to see Jessie gesturing for him to join her with one hand, pulling the ringlets of her hair from her face with the other. She waited by the small computer monitor at the far end of the carriage, the display buzzing to life, emitting a brilliant green glow. He reluctantly obeyed and, as he drew nearer, found himself gazing at the screen's three-dimensional map of Midgar.

Midgar had been originally built as a town but, as with every industrial revolution, expanded into what had gradually become the largest city on the Planet. However, as the world modernised, so had the city, giving birth to the multi-billion gil company, Shinra, Inc. Primarily established as Shinra Manufacturing Works, the discovery of Mako energy had granted Shinra an immortal status, swallowing their competition and becoming a monopolistic mega corporation. Their privatisation of the Armed Forces meant that the democratic parliament came to rely on them and, over time, faded into nothing more than a shadow government without influence.

Shinra had dominated global politics, economics and military affairs since the War with the Wutai Empire ended seven years before, and only a handful of incidents from resistance organisations had significantly challenged this. To coincide with the milestone celebrations which marked two millennia of the historical era [µ]-εγλ, President Shinra had declared a new age, [ν]-εγλ, welcomed by a population content with affordable energy, low taxes and modern technology.

Within thirty years of its founding, the company had constructed a second, slightly smaller city above the first, a symbol of its supremacy and triumph over nature. It was built upon a magnificent circular base, designed to satisfy the demands of the company's elite, and to become the location for Shinra, Inc.'s Headquarters. The Plate was now one of the Planet's main cultural and industrial hubs, boasting contemporary architecture and even tranquil public parks. However, held aloft by eight scaling Pillars, as well as the Central Complex, it had removed the lower-city's sunlight, turning it into a wasteland of impoverishment and crime; into what was now known as the 'Slums'.

Both the Plate and the Slums were separated into several individual sectors, numbered 1 to 8, which in turn were divided into residential, industrial and market districts, but although the towns had once had their own identity, their names had drifted from memory. The Plate housed the higher echelons of Shinra employees and wealthier citizens, while in the Slums dwelled the poorer classes, living in the filthy, smelling waste of those above. Though public tunnels and elevators had until recently been available for use, entry to the Plate was now strictly monitored by the authorities in light of years of anti-Shinra activity, and could only be accessed by train.

The map on the display showed the vastness of the Slums and the Plate of the city, connected by a series of railway lines that circled the Central Complex, and the great height at which the Shinra Building stood at its core, the sky-scraping Headquarters the pinnacle of the city's design. Around the diagram of the main support structure, a broken yellow line appeared on one of the charted train routes, spiralling down to the Planet's surface and then disappearing to repeat the process.

"Isn't this program wonderful?" blushed Jessie, reading Cloud's blunt expression. "I like these kinda things. Bombs and computers...y'know, flashy stuff. According to AVALANCHE's rules, we have to memorise lots of information like this by heart. I'm great when it comes to technology or blueprints, but Barret can talk about pretty difficult subjects and principals sometimes. That's when it gets too complicated for me. But, I have faith that what he teaches us is right, and he's so passionate about our cause. Just between us, he's not as stupid as people think.

"Anyway, let me explain this to you. This map is a complete model of Midgar, about one millionth to scale. The Plate's about five-hundred feet above ground. The dotted line shows the course our train is on. We're above Sector4 just now by my calculations. The red markers on the screen are the I.D. checkpoints. At each checkpoint, a sensor device has been set up. It can check the identities and background of each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Headquarters. Anyone could tell we look suspicious, so we use fake I.D.s. It seems this train hasn't switched to security mode yet, but I'm sure that'll have changed by tomorrow."

She grinned, winking at him, and reached over to switch the screen off. The train's whistle resonated again, and they began to slow, pulling into a station. The carriage shuddered violently as they came to a halt, waking Biggs from his casual slumber on one of the seats. Cloud yawned and, dragging his feet over the sticky floor, sat down opposite Barret, leaning his greatsword against a board at the end of the row. He shut his eyes, the vision of the monitor replaying in his mind as the train started to move again. When at last he opened them, he was met by Barret's cold frown. He nodded at the window behind Cloud.

"We're almost home; you can see most of the underside now." he said, his tone one of distaste. "'Cause o' the Plate, most o' the Slums don't have no night or day."

"A floating city..." muttered Cloud, glancing out over the dark landscape as it slipped by. "I rarely used to see it from down here. Pretty unsettling scenery."

"Yeah." Barret grunted. "Never expected to hear that outta someone like you, though. You're jus' full o' surprises. The upper-world...a city on a Plate. If it wasn't there, we could see the sky. It's 'cause o' that frickin' pizza that people below are sufferin'! The Slums are full of polluted air. An' on top o' that, the damn Reactors keep drainin' up all the energy."

"Then, why doesn't everyone just move onto the Plate?"

"Dunno." Barret sighed. "Probably 'cause they ain't got no money...or maybe 'cause they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets."

"I guess no one really lives in the Slums because they want to." Cloud acknowledged, pulling the Buster Sword closer as he began stroking the intricate gold trimming at its butt with his fingertips. "It's like this train; it can't run anywhere except where its rails take it…"

"Yo, get over here." called Barret as the group stepped, one by one, onto the run-down Sector7 station. He stood at the base of the ruined concrete stairs, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for them to gather by his side. The station master paced back and forth along the platform, drifting amongst the few passengers, his red uniform taut over his bulging waist. Cloud was last to exit the car, greeted by the daunting sight of the Train Graveyard, causing his thoughts to wander.

An eeriness had fallen over him, the images that he had awoken to the week before seeping into his mind. The backdrop was blurred by a thin haze about him, the fumes of burning oil almost ghost-like. Through the raised piles of rubble was the cargo depot, and beyond that derailed train carriages were strewn motionless on their sides, damaged and unwanted, lain to waste in the Slums by Shinra. He could see a party of beggars huddled around a fire, their faces each telling a sad tale. Uncaring, he turned away, indifferent to the grim reality faced by the homeless men and women, and made his way down towards the others.

"The mission was a success." Barret declared in a triumphant whisper. "But don't get lazy now, the hard part's still to come. An' don't none of y'all be scared of that explosion, 'cause we gotta be prepared for anythin'. Alright, meet at the hideout. Move out!"

Biggs and Jessie gave a small clap which startled Cloud. He shot both of them a look of annoyance at their lack of professionalism, his gaze fierce and uncompromising. He waited without sound as Barret and the youngsters vanished into the distance, heading southwest along the worn dirt-path. When at last they had disappeared from view, he began to walk steadily in the same direction, following the group towards the nameless village that was their destination.

Prior to meeting AVALANCHE, Cloud had rarely experienced such poverty. As a soldier, he had witnessed the Slum riots on television, but the images had been softened somewhat by a pro-Shinra broadcast and his mind had accepted what it saw. Everything appeared so grey and lifeless, spreading out around him, pinning down the mask of destitution over the once-prosperous areas of the city. The air felt heavy, a musky odour rising from the heaps of waste. Cloud limited his breathing to a minimum, fearing the inhalation of the soiled grime that he could almost taste. Beside him, the station platform was no more, the tracks ending abruptly in a large mound of sand.

He looked up, allowing his weary eyes to come to rest on the Sector7 Pillar. The enormous granite column stood alone at the centre of the sector, a few miles from each of the sector gateways, and had been designed to bear most of the Plate's weight above them. A single, mechanised skeleton structure grew up alongside it, stopping about one-hundred feet from the Plate to form a round podium. Bright red and green lights flashed continuously at the height of the steel frame, embedded at the back of his retinas each time he blinked. Beyond the Pillar, he could make out the tall gate to the Sector8 Slums, looming over the inhospitable land with its unwelcoming stare. His vision began to blur as he focused on the vast stretches of the city, so he lowered his head and hastened his stride, thinking no more of the surroundings, trailing the dusty road as it wound amongst the filth.

Cloud heard the thundering gatling-gun shots scream out as he entered the village, breaking the silence that he had become accustomed to. He looked up to see the swing-doors of the Seventh Heaven bar burst open, a group of drunken teenagers staggering haphazardly out onto the timber veranda and down its crooked steps, followed by a red-headed man he recognised as a regular customer. Barret appeared seconds later, firing at the ground as they scurried towards Cloud, the bullets tearing up the dry earth behind them.

Seventh Heaven was the only building in the village whose design was more than a simple living area. It had been selected by Barret, the bar's co-owner, as the operation's base for AVALANCHE, the money made by sale of food and alcohol the funds behind the activist group. Unlike the vast majority of homesteads around Midgar and elsewhere on the Planet, Seventh Heaven was run on biofuels and an old coal generator; Barret remaining true to his anti-Mako-consumption ideals. The electronic sign above the entrance crackled and hissed, the yellow letters flickering as current came and went. Barret stood at the base of the veranda's stairs, his arms folded across his broad chest, the barrel smoke of his gatling-gun drifting slowly into the air.

Watching the young punks stumble past him, Cloud continued towards the bar, his army boots crunching down upon shards of broken glass and metal. Scraps of iron sheets covered the ground, rough and jagged, the red layers of rust smeared across them. The outer walls of the small, single-levelled shanty homes on either side of the secluded area were made of the same material, some appearing weak and unsteady. Their roofs were lined with strips of misshaped wood, leaving obvious gaps where the planks were uneven. Great holes had been cut from the iron to represent windows, the house interiors visible even from a distance, although most displayed no valuable belongings.

"Hey, Cloud!" shouted Barret as he approached. "Get off your slow-movin' ass and get inside!"

Cloud strolled casually past Barret, and up the steps, into Seventh Heaven. He was met with a relaxed ambience of cigarette fumes and faint background music; the radio playing 'Parochial Town' by The Moogles, a flourishing rock band from the city he had learned of in recent days. Through the haze, he could see Biggs, Wedge and Jessie at one of the pub's few low, rectangular tables, a selection of brown beer bottles placed before them. A young child sat among the three, giggling as they joked with her. As he entered, he saw her eyes light up in excitement.

"Papa?" she yelped.

Cloud stared at her, unsure of what to say. Embarrassed, she looked away, her pale face becoming a deep pink. Jessie and Biggs laughed, mocking her playfully as she shrank into the seat between them. The open boiler behind the table spluttered, the fire inside blazing, heating the room to an almost unbearable temperature. The bar was spacious in size, the lofty flag-adorned ceiling adding to the effect, decorated in the same ashen timber as before, and smelled distinctly of gun powder. He could see the kitchen area in the far corner, the steel worktops littered with utensils, and to its left the lone pinball machine. Opposite the kitchen was the bar itself, its long, polished counter running almost halfway across the floor.

The waitress pottered around behind the counter, turning sharply from her task to see him. Leaning back against the drinks cupboard, she placed her hands on her hips as their gaze met, and smiled warmly. She had tied her silken black hair at the tail of her spine with a tiny red bobble, leaving some of her fringe to hang down at the side of her attractive face, hiding one of her large, brown eyes. As he came towards her, she placed the whisky bottle by her side on the shelf, and removed her coloured apron. She wore a tight white vest-top beneath, ripped above the waist to expose her flat stomach, and a short, casual black leather skirt over her long legs.

"Welcome home." she said, grabbing a handful of glasses, and dumping them in the wide sink beside her. She dried her hands with a thin towel, smiling up at him once more. "Looks like everything went well."

Her voice seemed relaxed, as if all the anxiety it had ever held had melted away. The voice was so familiar; so reassuring. Tifa Lockhart had grown up with Cloud in the small town of Nibelheim, on the Western Continent. She was twenty years old, slightly younger than he was, but her glowing face did not look much older than fifteen; the age at which Cloud had last seen her before his arrival in Midgar. To her, five years had passed, but to him, it had been a single week. It was she who had found him dazed and confused at the Sector7 station only days earlier and brought him back to the village, although they had spoken little of it since then.

"It wasn't a tough job." he shrugged, sitting on one of the stools at the bar, resting his sword against the counter.

"Did you fight with Barret?" she asked.

"A bit."

"I should have known." she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "He's always pushing people around, and you've been getting yourself into fights since you were little. I kinda hoped you'd grown out of it."

"Whatever."

"I'm kidding." she teased. "Now, how about I get you something to drink?"

"I don't feel like it."

"I can make a drink just as good as anyone else, y'know."

"It's not that." he grumbled.

"Well, how about…" she cut off, her gaze narrowing as she spotted something hanging from his pocket. "Hey, is that a flower?"

"Huh?" he grunted, perplexed, only understanding the question as he glanced down to see the head of the white tulip poking out from the side of his khakis. "Oh, you mean this?"

"Let me see." she gasped excitedly, eagerly holding out her hand. He passed it to her without enthusiasm, absently observing her as she blissfully inhaled its sweet aroma. After a few seconds, she pulled a glass of water from the bar and placed the stem inside. "Oh, it smells wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"It's not important."

"Well, I love it." she professed. "You never see flowers here in the Slums because of the pollution. It really brightens up your day. Maybe I should fill the whole bar with them. What do you think?"

"Do what you like." he muttered indifferently.

"Cloud, are you feeling alright?" she said, her spirited voice suddenly growing serious.

"Yeah...why?"

"No reason. You just look a little tired, I guess."

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but spun on his seat as the swing-doors behind him crashed open. Barret strode in, his eyes scanning the room. The young girl leapt from her seat, and sprinted towards him. She threw her arms around his right leg, burying her head against his waist-guard. Cloud frowned; he was yet to see the resemblance between father and daughter, the girl's pale features an obvious contrast to Barret's dark skin.

"Marlene!" he beamed, kneeling down to embrace the child.

After a moment, he picked her up, gently lifting her onto his shoulder. Once she was safely perched, he crossed the room to the orange pinball machine, effortlessly moving it aside to reveal a trapdoor cut from the floorboards. He bent down and pulled the hatch open, pressing a button at the base of the wall as he did so. In an instant, there came a hum from beneath them, the slender, spiral staircase lighting up as the basement came to life.

"Hey, Barret, what's happenin'?" called Biggs.

"Get in here, fools." he shouted, disappearing down the steps. "We're startin' the meetin'."

Biggs groaned, slowly climbing to his feet. Wedge and Jessie followed grudgingly, the three of them crossing the room and making their way below. Cloud yawned again, unmoving from the bar. He lowered his throbbing head, nursing it in his hands. He could hear Tifa gathering the remaining glasses from the counter, wiping its smooth surface with a cloth. After a few minutes, he sat up, pushing himself away from the bar, and stood.

"Make sure you get your pay from Barret." said Tifa.

"Don't worry." he answered callously. "Once I get that money, I'm gone."

The stone steps felt uneven as he made his descent, as if crafted by an inexperienced hand. The air became cooler as he reached the basement; the small, square room around twenty feet below the bar itself. Its walls were lined with grey concrete, thick pipes of corroding metals running within. A large television hung from one corner, above the computer where Jessie sat, her eyes fixed on the monitor. At the far side of the space, Barret stood with his back to Cloud, beating the punch bag with all his might. He had set Marlene down upon an empty crate at the side of the bag, her short legs dangling over its edge. In the centre of the room, Biggs and Wedge had gathered around the table, reading over blueprints of the Plate's underground passages. Cloud joined them, glancing up at the television as it flickered on.

"...Sector1 Reactor bombed." read the news reporter, a picture of an aging blonde, overweight man appearing on the screen behind him. "We have had an update on the explosion. In an interview within the last half-hour, President Shinra gave this statement: 'We can confirm that the terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for this atrocity. In the aftermath of the bombing, Sector1's mainframe computer and electricity circuits were temporarily knocked out. Financially, we have estimated almost one-hundred-million gil worth of damage. However, our thoughts are with the innocent civilians killed in the explosion. It is a grim consolation that many would have died in their sleep.'

"The President then concluded by saying, 'It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But, citizens of Midgar, there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilised SOLDIER to join our security forces in protecting our communities against this senseless violence. Please understand my decision to place Midgar under martial law at this time.'

"Following the President's lead," the reporter continued, "Mayor Domino also spoke out against…"

"Assholes!" swore Biggs, switching off the television.

Leaning back, he lifted his feet onto the table-top, crossing one leg over the other, and folded his arms across his green tank-top. Jessie rose from her seat at the computer and scurried quietly over to them. Her head was low as she slumped into the vacant chair beside Wedge, her hands visibly shaking as she tried desperately to calm her nerves.

"Jessie?" said Wedge with concern, placing a chunky palm on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just that…" she whispered, her lips trembling, "we killed a lot of people tonight…"

"How do you know that?" scoffed Biggs.

"Didn't you…didn't you see the news?" she stammered.

"So what?" he laughed, patting her on the back. "You know the Shinra control everything that gets shown on television. Probably just tryin' to stir up some support for themselves after what's happened."

"It's not just that." she gulped.

"What're you talking about?" asked Wedge.

"When my bomb exploded…" whimpered Jessie. "It was…it was so much bigger than what we'd prepared for. Barret's plan was only to cause the Reactor to malfunction so that it would stop drawing Mako, but…"

"So, you just made a miscalculation somewhere." said Biggs. "Those people were all part of the Shinra, right? Think of them as collateral damage."

"How can you say that?" gasped Jessie.

"You knew what you were gettin' yourself into when you joined AVALANCHE, didn't you?" Biggs replied nonchalantly. "You knew there'd be casualties."

"But, not as many as there were tonight." argued Jessie regretfully. "I just wanted to do something to stop Midgar's heritage fading away. I…I should have known better…"

"About what?" Wedge frowned.

"Our whole plan was based on something I found when I was hacking into the Worldwide Network on my laptop." she began. "I stumbled across some old documents hidden in the files of classified computer…ones I knew to be heavily encrypted. It turns out that the computer had belonged to a man named Fuhito who was high in the ranks of the old AVALANCHE…"

"What're you talkin' about?" moaned Biggs.

"In Fuhito's files were detailed instructions on how to build a bomb capable of disabling a Mako Reactor." continued Jessie. "I showed them to Barret and he told me to copy the instructions step by step. Every part of tonight's operation was originally drafted years ago. It felt so thrilling to be following in the footsteps of the ones we'd named ourselves after that it never occurred to me how extreme the documents were. The old AVALANCHE were much more militant than we are, and the plans weren't just to shut down the Reactor…they were to destroy it altogether. I should have realised sooner…"

"What's done is done." said Biggs. "Don't let it bother you."

"But, all those people…" she sobbed, briefly wiping a tear from her eye. "I need to…I'll make sure the next one's smaller…"

"Jessie…" comforted Wedge, his words seeming louder as the pounding rhythm of the punch bag died away.

"Yo, Cloud." called Barret, bringing the sack to rest in his arms, oblivious to his comrades' discussion. "There's somethin' I wanna ask ya."

"What?" he said without interest, looking briefly up at the thin beads of sweat glistening on Barret's wide forehead.

"Was there anyone from SOLDIER around tonight?" enquired Barret, his eyes locking with Cloud's. For a second, Cloud's mind raced through the night's events; the train; the bomb; the black uniform. Slowly rising from his chair, he walked around the table to face Barret, their glares not once breaking. Eventually, he responded.

"None." said Cloud, shaking his head once.

"You sure 'bout that?"

"If there had been anyone from SOLDIER," he said sternly, "you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Don't go thinkin' you're so tough jus' 'cause you was one o' them." Barret growled, stepping forward as he bore down on Cloud. Biggs sprang quickly from his seat, holding him back. Furious, Barret seized Biggs, and hurled him against the wall. "Don"t forget your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to the Shinra."

"'_Hangin' on to Shinra'_?" barked Cloud. "You asked me a question and I answered it!"

"What's wrong, blondie?" he snarled. "You gotta problem?"

"I'm going upstairs." said Cloud through gritted teeth, his dislike for the man escalating. He turned away, storming towards the steps. "I want to talk about my money."

"Looks like somebody still misses the Shinra." sneered Barret. Cloud paused beneath the low exit, remaining perfectly still, gripping the walls as tight as he possibly could. After a few seconds, he glanced over his shoulder, his blue eyes flaring.

"I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER." he retorted. "But don't get me wrong...I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter."

Without waiting for a reply, he thundered up the stairs, the pounding of his footsteps echoing throughout the tight passage. Emerging at the bar, he grabbed a chair from the nearest table and sat down, tearing his gloves from his fingers. He ran his hands through his wild hair, gripping his jagged locks in fury. He breathed hard, enraged beyond control by what Barret had said. _What did _he_ know? _He_ hadn't been there. _He_ hadn't felt the intensity of the flames; felt the anger of betrayal_...

"What happened?" Tifa asked softly. His blinding thoughts diminished, returning him to his surroundings. She sank into the seat opposite, leaning across the table towards him, her hands clasped together, her deep brown eyes staring longingly into his.

"I really despise that guy..." he muttered.

"He's not a bad person," Tifa insisted, "he just takes a while to warm to."

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna be around to find out."

"Listen, Cloud," she said steadily, "I don't know what went on down there, but I'm begging you...please join us. Barret's right; the Planet's sick. Slowly but surely...it's dying. Someone has to do something."

"Then let AVALANCHE handle it!" he snapped. "You're the ones who proclaim to be the saviours of the Planet. It's got nothin' to do with me."

"But, _you_ know what we're up against." she pleaded. "There are SOLDIERs out there looking for us now. How much of a chance would you give Biggs, Wedge or Jessie against even one of those guys?"

"Gods!" he erupted, violently thrusting his chair backwards. "I've had enough of this! This isn't my fight!"

"So that's it?" she screamed. "You're just gonna leave? Just walk out on your childhood friend?"

Cloud stopped and closed his eyes. He breathed heavily, listening to the rustle of the boiler as the fire inside licked its iron walls. She had attacked him with the only thing that could halt him in his tracks. For someone so troubled with amnesia, Tifa had known that reminding him of a link to his past was enough to distort the rage. He hung his head and sighed. Picking up his chair, he returned to the table.

"Tifa..." he started.

"You've forgotten about the promise, haven't you?"

"Promise?"

"So, you did forget?" she accused him playfully. "It was seven years ago..."

The cold breeze fluttered noiselessly over Nibelheim, caressing the red rooftops, spinning the wind chimes on the side of the houses. Cloud hugged himself closer, admiring the many constellations of the late evening sky, high above the black mountains to the north. He shivered fiercely - being dressed only in shorts and a thin t-shirt - but, although his home was merely minutes from the old water tower at which he waited, he had not dared return to fetch warmer clothing for fear of not being there when she came. Around him, the lights of the houses and inn dimmed and were no more. Only the archaic yellow lanterns along the streets kept the town from being plunged into darkness under the long shadow of Mount Nibel.

Cloud stood. He had waited long enough. He climbed down the ladders on the side of the well, and hopped onto the wide platform below, suddenly stopping to listen. The faint sound had not been his imagination; quick, light footsteps were approaching the small frame. He glanced up, holding his breath in anticipation, and saw her. Tifa scampered across the square, her long, plaited pigtails bouncing behind her head as she ran.

"Sorry I'm late." she gasped, letting her body fall against the tower. She panted hard, her face filled with exhaustion. Cloud helped her onto the wooden ledge, and together they sat down at its corner. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Come this spring, I'll be leaving for Midgar." Cloud announced, clearing his throat. There came a long silence. He studied Tifa's expression, her young face thoughtful.

"All the boys are leaving the town." she said after a while.

"But I'm not like them." he snorted contemptuously. "I'm not just going to find a job...I want to join SOLDIER. I want to be like Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? The Great Sephiroth? But...isn't it difficult to join SOLDIER?"

"I'll have to train really hard."

"But, that means..."

"I probably won't be able to come back for a while."

"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" she asked, her voice wavering. She turned her head from Cloud's.

"Well...uh...I'll try." he stammered. The question was an absurd one, confusing him slightly. He gaped at her, but she pulled her face away, trying to hide the single tear that trickled down her cheek. "Tifa?"

"Let's make a promise." she whispered, the softness of her voice as sweet and soothing to him as it had always been.

"Huh?"

"If you get really famous, and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come rescue me, right?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Just promise that whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."

Cloud gaped at her in astonishment. _"Hero"? Had he heard her right?_ He coughed, unsure what to think. After a few seconds, Tifa looked back at him, her features now a pale pink. She smiled, blushing slightly, and raised her gaze to the heavens. He did the same, and together they watched a shooting star pass gracefully over the deepening purple sky.

"Alright." he agreed. "I promise…"

"...you remember now, don't you?" said Tifa.

"But I'm not a hero and I'm not famous." he exhaled, lowering his eyes. "It doesn't mean anything anymore."

"But you achieved your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER." She placed her palm beneath Cloud's chin and gently lifted his head towards her, so that their noses were almost touching. She smiled at him again. "So you have to keep your promise."

There came the sound of heavy boots ascending from below. Tifa withdrew her hand, allowing Cloud's head to flop downwards again. The footsteps grew ever nearer, the force behind each deafening as they scaled the staircase. He looked up as the bulky figure came into view. Barret had completely removed his jacket and metal waist-plate, his enormous, muscular torso towering over Cloud like a giant stalking his prey. The burning-skull tattoo on his left arm seemed to add to his threatening appearance, almost distinguishing him as death itself.

"A promise is a promise." he grumbled in a low voice. With a hint of reluctance, he dropped a small purse of money on the table in front of him. "Fifteen-hundred gil...it's all yours, SOLDIER-boy. Now, if there ain't nothin' else, you can get the hell outta here!"

Cloud snatched up the bag and, leaning back in his chair, held it aloft, swinging it to and fro before him. His focus alternated between the money and Tifa, who looked over at him pleadingly, her eyes large and wide. Finally, he placed the pouch back on the table, and returned his attention to Barret.

"This is my pay?" he said haughtily. "Don't make me laugh."

"What? Then you'll...?" cried Tifa, clapping her hands excitedly. Cloud's focus did not move from the dark stare of Barret.

"You got your next mission lined up? I'll do it for three-thousand."

"_What_?" he bellowed, fury spreading rapidly across his bristly face. Tifa jumped from the table, creating a barrier between the two. With great effort, she dragged Barret across the room to the bar, pushing him onto one of the stools.

"It's okay, it's okay." she whispered. "We're really hurting for help, right?"

"Three-thousand gil?" he shouted back at her. "That money's for Marlene's schoolin'. I don't care if I said I'd hire him before…"

"Come on, Barret." she urged, her hands pressed firmly down on his shoulders. After a few moments of contemplation, he sighed in submission, finally relaxing his body, and grew to his feet. Cursing under his breath, he made his way towards the trapdoor. At the height of the steps, he stopped, flashing an angry glance at Tifa.

"Two-thousand." offered Barret, his clenched jaw revealing his extreme discontent. Cloud nodded; it was more than he had hoped for.

"Deal."

19


	5. Vol VII - Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

**Second Strike**

_A promise is a promise_...

Barret's words echoed in Cloud's mind as he watched the small beads of murky water trickle down his face in the mirror, the droplets gathering at his chin. _Had Barret's choice of phrase simply been a coincidence, or was there a deeper meaning to it? It was all becoming too strange_…_so surreal. But, what was he supposed to think? __Was he going mad? But more importantly; what had happened to _him_?_

Cloud had regained consciousness less than a month before to find himself in the Midgar Slums, under the protection of a group of eco-friendly rebels, with no recollection of the past five years of his life. The events of Nibelheim were still fresh in his memory, as was the death of his mother, yet something was amiss. He knew he should be in mourning; that his emotions should be raw, but his heart told him that the grieving process had come and gone. All that was left was anger and hatred, and no explanation as to how he had arrived at this point. _Will the answers ever come?_ Shaking his head vigorously, he tried to cast the questions from his mind, for he knew that his thoughts had now to turn to the job at hand.

Almost a week had elapsed since the bombing of the Sector1 Reactor. He had spent a lot of his time at the Seventh Heaven bar, each day observing the rugged customers of the Slum village as they came and went, choosing only to vacate its warm surroundings on the evening of Barret's thirty-fifth birthday celebrations to wander the Slum paths alone and undisturbed. He had spoken little to Tifa about their last encounter five years before and now, standing in the compressed bathroom of the bar, washing himself with a substance that may once have been a clear liquid, he began to feel as if she had been avoiding the subject. He had often caught her studying him, staring searchingly at him, but she had dismissed her odd behaviour as an uncertainty about his anguish, and the simple relief of being reunited with her childhood friend.

The bathroom was no larger than the storage cupboard of his old family home in Nibelheim, the tight air within filling his nostrils with the putrid stench of rot and decay. Some of the long, sharp spikes of his golden hair hung loosely over his right eye, almost obscuring his vision, with the remaining few standing erect on his head. It was a style he had used since adolescence; a way of marking him as an individual.

Bracing his hands on either side of the cracked porcelain sink, he gazed wearily at his reflection in the stained glass; at the traces of past wounds across his toned chest and stomach. He had many scars, each telling its own story from his youth and intense training in the Shinra Army. There was one, however, easily distinguishable from the rest; a thin, oval gash, slightly above his gut. It stung to touch, as if the wound had once been deep. He breathed heavily; he had no memory of its existence, or how he had acquired it. _Another question that needs an answer, _he thought, shivering. _Is this connected to my __amnesia_…_?_

Splashing a final dab of water on his eyes, he quickly dried himself, pulling on his dark blue poloneck and fastening the crested buckle of his old SOLDIER belt around his waist. Barret and Tifa waited at the bar, talking quietly between themselves. Marlene stood at the worktop behind them, bathing a beer glass in a pool of soap suds. They turned as Cloud approached, moving away from the stools. Tifa snatched Jessie's rucksack from the counter, slinging it across her shoulder, pulling on her fingerless fighting gloves. Cloud stopped to take up his sword from against the wall, glancing at the gloves questioningly, the metal studs at the knuckles standing out against the padded red leather.

"I'm going this time." she explained, grinning. "Didn't Barret tell you?"

"He failed to mention it." muttered Cloud, casting an accusing glance towards the hulking man.

"It don't matter." grunted Barret. "We all got our part to play, so it makes no difference who goes. The others are already at the station, so hurry it up. I'll fill you in on the final details when we get on the train."

"Let's get going, then." said Tifa, gesturing towards the exit. "Marlene, you stay here while we're gone. And remember to lock up behind us."

"Okay." yelped the girl, waving as the trio passed through the swing-doors. "Hurry back."

The chill of the late winter evening met Cloud as soon as he stepped onto the veranda of Seventh Heaven. To the north, a hazy line of deep purple on the horizon crept between the almost unending parallel grey of the Plate and Slums; the sun had already descended in the west. All was still in the village but for a single stray dog, sniffing curiously around the lone beggar as he slept beneath a sheet of iron. The soft yellow of burning gas lamps escaped through the windows of the shacks, lighting the otherwise dead pathway. With the darkening city limits far behind them, the three slipped noiselessly into the shadows, hastily making their way towards the Sector7 station.

"You know the drill." commanded Barret, towering over Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie as they clambered anxiously aboard the train. "This ain't no private car, so split up."

The youngsters nodded, scurrying along the aisle, disappearing beyond the narrow door at the opposite end of the carriage. The train jerked suddenly; a guard's whistle sounding to announce the coupling of the last car. The filament lights flickered along the ceiling, dousing the pinewood interior in a dim golden colour. As Cloud and Barret began forward, many of the seated civilians rose hurriedly and scuttled into the next car, leaving the hard benches unoccupied. A single, dark haired man remained, his head buried deep in his newspaper.

"Hoodlums…" he mumbled under his breath as they passed. Barret stopped in his stride, turning to glare at the suited man.

"You say somethin'?" he growled. The man gulped, sinking into the bench, his eyes wide with fear as he searched for the other passengers. "I said, 'you say somethin''?"

"W…what?" the man trembled, glancing apprehensively around him.

"Yo, look at that." sneered Barret, grinning wickedly. "The place got all empty all o' a sudden."

"I…it's empty because of g…guys like you…"

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean?" Barret roared, striking the solid pane above the man with his fist.

"You…you've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE say there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to work on a night like this."

"You workin' for Shinra?" snapped Barret furiously, aiming his gun-arm at the man's face.

"Stop it!" shouted Tifa, placing herself in front of the barrel.

"I won't give in to violence…" sobbed the man, breaking into tears, his entire figure quivering. Barret stared at him for a time, his vengeful gaze merciless, burning through Tifa as she divided them.

"You lucky fuck." he muttered, reluctantly lowering his arm. "Ya better watch yer tongue in future. Next time…_she _won't be there to save ya."

Signalling for Cloud to follow, he stalked down the aisle, slamming himself into a vacant seat. Cloud sat across from him, neither speaking. After a few minutes, the whistle blew a second time, and the train shuddered, slowly beginning to move as it pulled, almost unwillingly, out of the Train Graveyard. Cloud let his body relax against the wooden bench, silently listening to the drone of the locomotive's engine, the constant rumble easing his muscles. He pressed the back of his head against the cold glass, watching Tifa as she tried to console the man. _Why bother? He's probably just gonna brag about it to people at work, anyway_…

Through the windows, he could see the gradual incline of the railway against the landscape, the Slums falling away as the train grew towards the Plate. The transparent panel was the only partition between him and the grim beyond, the blackened image of lower Midgar daunting as he readied himself for the task ahead. Cloud closed his eyes. He felt the city's anger; it's sense of betrayal. _We were deceived by the same people_. After a long while, he looked up to find Barret leaning forward in his seat, his attention trained on Cloud. Behind him, a blur of green lights shot past the train; they had entered the tunnels.

"That guy said we'd made more terrorist threats." Barret recounted, appearing perplexed. "I don't remember doin' that. Maybe AVALANCHE's more famous than we thought, eh?"

"Probably Shinra just tryin' to justify there bein' so many police recently." Cloud responded, pulling himself up. "So, what're we gonna do now?"

"What the hell're you so calm about?" snorted Barret. "Shit, man, you're bustin' up my rhythm."

"You said you wanted to fill me in on the final plans."

"Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work." chuckled Barret, his smile fading when Cloud did not share his amusement. "I dunno if Jessie's already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the Plate. Since the explosion at Reactor1, all systems have been tightened, an' the I.D. scanners are checkin' on all the trains. Usually, our fake I.D.s work…but not on this line.

"'Cause the train stops at Sector0 on the Plate, where the entrance to Shinra's Headquarters is, the security system's a lot more sensitive. If our fake get detected, the train will lock down an' we won't be able to get off until it reaches the station. That'll be bad news for us 'cause they'll probably have a whole pack of soldiers waitin'…"

"Good evening," came an automated voice over the loudspeaker, forcing him to trail off, "and welcome to Midgar Transit. Estimated time of arrival at the Sector0 station is 23:45 Midgar Standard Time. I repeat…"

"That means we've only got three more minutes to the checkpoint." Tifa confirmed, joining them, her closed body language revealing her lingering discontent with Barret.

"So, in three minutes," frowned Barret, "we're jumpin' off this train."

"What are we going to do until then?" asked Tifa.

"We wait." Cloud answered bluntly.

"I'd better go check on the other numbskulls." said Barret, slowly standing. "I've a nasty feelin' they'll..."

The lights overhead flashed and cut out, engulfing the carriage in the deep red of the emergency lamps. The klaxon on the wall behind them burst into life, the screech of its relentless wail echoing throughout the train. Confusion spread across Tifa's face, her eyes darting along the darkened car. The shrill shriek of the alarm grew louder, to an almost deafening level. Barret spun, charging along the aisle to the adjacent car.

"I thought the checkpoint was supposed to be further down?" yelled Cloud, springing from his seat and stumbling after him. The train veered right, throwing them sideways. Barret landed heavily against the wall, letting out a muffled groan as he staggered to regain balance.

"Warning!" came the voice over the loudspeaker again. It was less pleasant than before, the tone of the recorded message threatening. "Type A security alert. Unidentified passengers confirmed. All cars will be searched and shut down systematically."

"What the hell's goin' on?" bellowed Barret, his booming voice a whisper over the siren. Suddenly, the door at the end of the carriage flew open as the train hurtled around another sharp bend, sending Jessie sprawling to her knees as she ran through the passageway. Her expression was one of panic, hidden briefly as her bushy hair became untied and strewn across her face.

"We're in trouble!" she answered, clambering to her feet in an attempt to hold the door open, desperately motioning for them to follow her back through. "I'll explain later. Hurry!"

"Shit! Somebody blew it!" Barret swore as, one by one, they crashed into the next carriage. The door behind them slammed shut moments later, a heavy _clunk_ sounding as it closed.

"C'mon!" called Jessie, sprinting along the train, the others at her heels. "They're gonna lock all the doors. Just run!"

Cloud barged past the crowds of commuters, pushing many to the floor. The blood-red lighting, still ablaze, plunged the train into a darkened chaos. Mothers screamed, clutching onto their children. Menacing faces lined the narrow aisle, illuminated as if by hell itself. Hands reached out to stop them, an army of limbs blocking their way. Tifa cried out, flailing beneath the grasp of an old man. Cloud retaliated, bashing the man's skull against a pole, knocking the hat from his grey head. Grabbing Tifa by the wrist, he yanked her away, hauling her through the end passage.

A blast of cold air hit them as they raced into the third car. Ahead, he could see Biggs and Wedge by the gaping doorway, the brilliant green of the tunnel lights written on their bodies. Barret and Jessie had already crossed the car, and had begun shouting unheard commands, frantically waving to them. The alarm continued to sound, the constant shriek unbearable. Cloud rushed forward, dodging the few mystified passengers, and arrived at the group within seconds.

"Alright...we made it!" yelled Barret. "C'mon, let's go. We're gonna dive outta here!"

Tifa squeezed past Cloud, and stood in the doorway, her back to the others. Sparks from the line flew up from beneath, the electric flames dancing into the air. Cloud looked out as the tunnel's support-pillars shot past, the stone towers seemingly joined in a single, slurred motion. Tifa braced herself in the door frame, her chest heaving as she inhaled deep, lasting breaths. She remained still for a moment, nervously contemplating her action.

"Scary, huh?" she smiled weakly, glancing at Cloud.

"Too late to be sayin" that now." he replied.

"Hey!" roared Barret. "There ain't no time for that!"

"Okay, okay...I'll jump." gulped Tifa. Hesitantly, she turned away from them, and in an instant, she was gone.

"What now?" said Cloud.

"A leader always stays to the end." grunted Barret. "Don't worry 'bout me. Just go! But don't go getting' your spiky ass hurt…it's only the beginning o' the mission."

Cloud strode forward, placing his hands on the frame. The power of the air was greater than he had anticipated, forcing him backwards. He wrenched the Buster Sword from the magnet on his back, casting it from the train, failing even to see it hit the ground. With a swift movement, he launched himself into the unknown darkness, vanishing from sight. Barret quickly took up the position, his broad figure filling the space.

"Later." he called over his shoulder.

"Be careful, sir." called Wedge.

"You three take care of the rest." With a fleeting glance, Barret nodded to them a final time, and threw himself from the doorway.

"Well, other than the early bail," said Barret, wiping the smeared engine oil from his hands onto his jacket, "so far everything's goin' as planned."

They stood on a raised walkway at the side of the railway lines, the concrete ledge no more than a few feet in width. It had taken almost ten minutes for the three to assemble, lurking in the shadows as they crept beneath the mounted cameras above the pathway. Cloud had doubled-back to reclaim his sword, and had found it etched into one of the tracks, the thick iron rod sliced cleanly through. Heaving it from the metal, he had found no scratch on the steel blade, only a faint smear of rust. He had shouldered the weapon again and, when Tifa had finally caught up, they had followed the curving tunnel to where Barret waited in the darkness.

"Better not let your guard down." instructed Cloud. "Not 'til we reach a more enclosed area. This place could be crawling with things, not to mention the Shinra personnel that patrol 'round here. Keep your eyes open."

"What now?" asked Tifa.

"We need to get to the Sector5 Reactor." replied Barret, starting along the footpath. "We should be in the lower levels of the Plate now. There must be some way to get into the tunnels under the city from here. C'mon, move it. The others're gettin' everythin' ready for us."

He broke into a hastened jog, his feet thumping against the ground. Cloud came close behind, scanning the walls for an access passage. The luminous green of the pillar lights had become a dim red, their glow faint and unrevealing. On the line below, he saw a grashtrike studying them, the beady eyes of the small parasite fixed on the intruders. The blue scales of its body arched back - a defence mechanism - kicking its pincer-like legs in the air. After a second, it scampered beneath their path, and disappeared completely. Cloud turned away, concluding the grashtrike to be harmless, wondering to where it had escaped.

"Shit!" Barret cursed, slowing his pace.

"What is that?" said Tifa.

Cloud glanced up. A short way ahead, the tunnel had been dissected by a barrier of white light beams, the thin lines extending horizontally across the tracks. A low hum of electricity resonated from the rays, buzzing erratically in the silent air like a dying insect.

"Shinra security sensors." groaned Barret, frustration seeping into his voice. "We can't go any further; damn things would give us away in a second. Cloud, can...Cloud?"

"I'm down here." came his muffled voice. After a moment, he appeared from below the ledge, pointing at something. "I think I've found a way into the Plate."

Barret and Tifa scrambled down, landing hard on the gravel at the edge of the line. They crouched beside Cloud, peering under the dark walkway. As their eyes began to focus, the shape of a square shaft opening took form, a glimmer of metal reflecting the unclear light of the tunnel. Picking a stone from the ground, Cloud tossed it into the gap, clattering against thin walls of aluminium as it fell through the duct.

"That's one damn tiny hole." concluded Barret. "You tellin' me to squeeze down _that_ to get under the Plate? No way!"

"You got a better plan?"

"Doesn't sound like there's anything that'll get us stuck in there." added Tifa.

"Yeah." agreed Cloud. "But, if we go down this vent, we might not be able to get back up."

"An' we don't know where it leads." frowned Barret. With a sigh, he lowered his head in defeat. "Look, enough time wastin'. We never know when the Shinra'll find us, an' SOLDIER could be anywhere. It's a risk we gotta take."

"Then, let's go." nodded Cloud.

"But damn, man, that thing gives me the chills."

Cloud skulked forward, lowering his legs into the shaft. It was no wider than three feet, but broad enough for him to manoeuvre himself into. From a distance, the train's whistle could be heard, the piercing noise reverberating along the tunnel. _What the hell am I doing?_

With a deep breath, he let go, feeling his body drop against the frictionless walls of the duct, travelling as they dictated. Dusty air rushed past as he slid, his speed increasing with each second, his vision obscured by the clouds of steam drifting aimlessly throughout the shaft. He turned sharply to the left, the sound of scraping metal ringing out as the Buster Sword tore through the corner. Before him, a square of dark blue came into sight, moving ever closer as he plummeted helplessly towards it.

Cloud was vaulted into a narrow corridor, strewn with force against the ground as the shaft came to an end. His head collided hard with the grey stone floor, sending his world into a daze. He gritted his teeth in pain, tossing his sword aside, rolling onto his back. The ceiling seemed to spin, circling above him like a colourless carousel, its chiming melody replaying in his mind, and moaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. A rattling to his right stirred him from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Tifa fire from the duct, landing on her knees beside him.

"You okay?" she gasped, leaping quickly to her feet. She crouched over him, her face filled with concern, searching him for signs of an injury.

"Fine..." he mumbled, clasping at the wall, dragging himself up.

"You're hurt." she said softly, touching his forehead with her fingertips. When she pulled her hand away, Cloud felt a droplet of blood trickle onto his brow.

"I said I'm fine."

"It's just..." she started, cut off as Barret came crashing into the passage. He rose slowly, holding his arm.

"That's the last time we go with your idea." he scowled, wincing as he spoke.

"At least we got here." Cloud retorted.

"Got where?" said Barret sternly. "We could be anywhere."

"My guess is level six." Tifa chimed in.

"What makes you say that?" Barret asked, puzzled.

"The sign behind you is pointing down to level seven."

Barret spun, reading the painted white symbols on the far wall of the corridor, smiling wryly as his gaze fell upon the ladder hatch below the message. He trudged forward, his hand trailing the oil-stained wall, over the thin pipes and vent openings. The hallway's light bulb wavered as he passed, bobbing from side to side, creating shadows of unrecognisable shapes over them. Barret knelt beside the hatch, inspecting the ladders, peering cautiously over the edge.

"Looks like this's it." he called.

"Apology accepted." Cloud grumbled.

The ladders brought them eventually to a grilled balcony overlooking the internal frame of the Plate. Scaffolding-like platforms were suspended amidst the countless matrices of metal beams like makeshift walkways, extending east for a great distance towards the outer-city and Mako Reactor5. They were floored by steel gratings, with a collection of tall barriers lining their perimeters. Boxes and crates of ranging sizes had been left unguarded along the platforms, the randomness of their individual locations comforting, representing the irregularity of visits to the area. The base of the structure was undetectable in the blackness, the broad walkways a floating maze of silver against the cavernous backdrop of the inner Plate.

They descended a second ladder, the steel more worn than before, to reach the frame. Continuing east, the trio moved swiftly across the platforms, noiseless in the absence of the enemy. For more than an hour they hiked, their surroundings repetitive and seemingly unending, their legs growing weary. After a while, the grid began to decline, the three following a staircase down as their trail became narrow and steep. Their descent into the depths of the Plate became murky at best, with widely-spaced lamps of burning white and gold their only guide. The air thickened; a stale warmth hanging over them. Still they hurried on, time slipping from their advantage like dripping water from a tap. As they came to the final step of the stairwell, met only by a thin unlit walkway that spread into the nothingness before them, a brilliant light suddenly shone in their eyes, blinding them from their path.

"Sir? Sir, is that you?"

"What the hell, Wedge?" snapped Barret with annoyance. "Turn the godsdamn torch off."

"Sorry, I..."

"What time is it?" said Barret, taking the shielding hand from his eyes as Wedge swung the flashlight to the floor.

"It's almost two."

"Shit, we're late!" Barret hissed, his heavy brows furrowing as his thoughts raced. "We have to get out before sunrise. Where's Biggs 'n Jessie?"

"They're waitin' for us inside the facility." replied Wedge, aiming the flashlight at the end of the walkway. Less than twenty feet away, they saw the end of the frame, rails of iron girders scaling the high, previously-invisible exterior wall of the Reactor. A large, numerical '5' had been painted at the height of a set of ladders, leading to a large, circular passage. "That's the ventilation system. It'll get us inside."

"How long?" said Cloud.

"Fifteen minutes...give or take." answered Wedge. "Follow me."

Climbing into the shaft, the sound of a distant hum reached their ears, echoing the dull sound that they had experienced at the Sector1 Reactor core. The ventilation passage was over seven feet in diameter, tall enough even for Barret to walk without hunching. Its sweeping walls had been coated with a layer of concrete, the surface jagged and chipped. A gentle current sailed through the tunnel, blown from somewhere deep within, smooth and refreshing. Small grills covered the ceiling at various intervals, the spinning fans behind their masks swirling clouds of dust into the air about their feet.

The party trailed the twisting tunnel, winding through chambers of piled garbage that had been dumped by lazy workers. Finally, they came to the last of the high, cubic compartments, an iron grid on the floor at its centre. With a great effort to stop the metal panel scraping the ground, Wedge lifted the grill aside, revealing a wide hallway below. The corridor was the same cool blue shade as the previous facility, lined by undecorated tiles towards a set of twin doors at its end. Cloud investigated the hall from the ceiling's opening, suddenly drawing his head back as he heard the squeaking sound of footsteps.

"There's a guard!" he whispered, holding a finger to his lips.

"Shit!" breathed Barret. "We can't afford to set off the alarm! Wedge, is there another way in?"

"Don't think so."

"Godsdammit!" he spat, his voice low. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know, sir, I..."

"Lower me down." Tifa broke in, kneeling by the gap.

"What?" stammered Barret, his expression one of confusion.

"Quickly...lower me down."

"Are you insane?"

"Just do it!" she insisted, balancing herself over the hole. "Cloud, c'mon."

Hesitantly, Cloud held out his arm. She took a firm grasp, briefly glancing down as the patrolling soldier passed beneath her. Silently, she dropped through the hatch, Cloud's body straining as he suspended her above the ground. She clung to him for a second, her eyes trained on the guard, letting go as he stopped before the doorway. She landed gracefully in a crouched position, almost cat-like, rising as stealthily as she had fallen.

As he turned, bewilderment spread across the man's face, blinking hard as if the image was an illusion. Tifa smiled seductively, prompting a mumbling response from the guard, beckoning him to her. Suddenly, she lashed out, cracking his jaw with her fist. The man cried out, dropping his rifle as he clutched at his chin. She kicked the weapon away, dashing forward, pushing him against the wall. With an untamed force, she smashed his head against the smooth tiles, a streak of blood splattering from his skull.

He fell, howling in agony, blinded by the pain of his snapped jaw. Kicking him once in the chest, Tifa left the infantryman doubled over, gasping for air. Barret appeared by her side, looming over the weakened private, his muscles flexed, his eyes maddened. The man reached out for help, his eyes wide with horror. With a snarl, Barret brought his boot thundering down, crushing his face into the floor.

The unconscious soldier was piled amongst the garbage of the ventilation tunnel, Cloud and Wedge hauling the limp body into the chamber before joining Barret and Tifa. The twin doors led them to another corridor, at the end of which they arrived at a room at the base of a vast industrial furnace. Machines and cranes of enormous size sat lifelessly throughout the space, their greasy armour thick and powerful. An army of tall humanoid robots were gathered at the lower regions of the furnace, some recognisable as prototypes of the Airbuster series, their systems offline during the late hour.

Robotics was one of Shinra Inc.'s many interests. The experimental beings, 'techno-soldiers', created by the Weapons Development Department were often thought to be useless by the department if not fit for battle, and left to deteriorate and erode in such conditions. Designed during the Wutai War and now deemed surplus to the Shinra Army's demands, many had found their way into the factories and places of labour, leaving little work for the people of the city; such was the cause of squalor in the Slums.

Walkways crossed the room on many floors high above the party, used for the inspection of the gargantuan cauldron itself. The furnace had been designed as a means of erasing the harmful scum created by the processing of Mako energy; an irony in AVALANCHE's eyes given the destructive effects that extracting Mako had on the Planet. The toxic substances could be heard bubbling from within the great cylinder, clouds of pale green steam drifting from its head, floating dreamily upwards, merging with the atmosphere.

Cloud crept warily out of the corridor, scanning the room for signs of movement. To his right, there came the approaching patter of footsteps. He stepped hastily back, quickly motioning for the others to press against the wall. He drew his greatsword, slowly holding it aloft, preparing to strike. The sound grew louder, the rapid scurrying irregular. Cloud held his breath, concentrating. As the figures rounded the corner, he sprang forward, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey!" yelped Biggs, raising his hands in surrender beneath the threatening blade of the Buster Sword.

"What the hell're you two doin'?" barked Barret, pushing Cloud aside, bearing over Biggs and Jessie. "You could've been caught!"

"Unlikely." squeaked Jessie. "Most of the facility's deserted."

"She's right." added Biggs, standing and brushing himself down. "There're only a couple of guards roaming the place."

"And we disposed of one of them." said Wedge.

"Then where're ya goin'?" asked Barret.

"We're gonna pull out now." answered Biggs. "We've set the bombs in the office wing, so there's no need for us to be here any longer than necessary."

"Good work." approved Barret, helping Jessie up. She handed him her rucksack.

"The detonator's inside." she said, and turned, pointing to a darkened area behind the furnace. "There's the access elevator. It'll take you straight to the core."

"Okay." he nodded. "We can…"

"I'm sorry, Barret." Jessie blurted out, interrupting him.

"Huh?"

"I let you guys down." she said sheepishly, hanging her head. Biggs turned to face her, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Jess, what you talkin' about?" inquired Barret, irritated by the delay.

"On the train… the I.D. check…" she stammered. "It was all my fault."

"_Your_ fault?" Barret repeated.

"I really put my heart into making a new card for Cloud, but," she gulped, "it wasn't even good enough to pass the normal scanners. I failed everyone. I'm sorry. Barret, I promise next time…"

"Ain't no time for this!" Barret interjected furiously. "We'll talk 'bout it back at the hideout. Now, move out. You three get outta my sight!"

Biggs flippantly saluted Barret as he and Wedge hurried off down the corridor and disappearing through the doorway, helping the troubled Jessie along with them. Cursing under his breath at the idiocy of his subordinates, Barret led Cloud and Tifa below the furnace shell, the podiums that encased the huge cylinder keeping the trio from view. The elevator was situated on the northern wall, its doors open, the bright blue light from inside summoning them. Quickly checking they were safe to escape the shadow of the walkways, they slipped cautiously into the lift, and began towards the subterranean levels.

The elevator brought the trio after a short while to a balcony above the Mako rivers. In front of them lay the bridge to the Reactor's core activation system; the interior of the facility's nucleus not unlike that of the previous mission. As Jessie had said, no personnel watched over the main Reactor, the drone of its internal machinery and the slurping of the ethereal liquids swirling below them the only disturbance of the silence. As before, the waves of reflected pale green light washed over the steel pipes at the depths of the building, their motion hypnotising.

Cloud looked up as they crossed the walkway, the towering walls of the complex climbing to a peak hundreds of feet above, becoming a darkened dome at the height of the Reactor. The thick mist of Mako fumes caressed the pathways and balconies on the many floors throughout the structure, their toxic fingers oozing over the grated paths. Short of breath from the searing temperature, Cloud inhaled deeply. As the dense stickiness of the Mako seeped into his lungs, he felt a great dizziness descend upon him, his thoughts becoming a haze. He fought to remain conscious; the importance of his mission thumping in his mind, and in one last effort to open his eyes, all grew quiet, engulfing him in blackness.

He stopped, the soft sobbing reaching his ears for the first time. Tifa knelt by the body of her father, cradling his head in her hands. Even from the walkway, Cloud could see the pool of dark blood forming on the man's back. The wound had been fatal. The Masamune lay by his side, the long blade stained in red. _How many had it slain that night?_ Tifa began stroking her father's face, running her fingers through his brown hair with great tenderness.

"Papa?" she whispered, her trembling voice floating over the air like a ghost. "It was Sephiroth. Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?"

"Tifa…?"

She turned to Cloud, gazing up at him from saddened eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, marking a path through the grime on her face. She wiped it away, her expression filling with wrath. Cloud stared at her, unable to speak; to comfort her in some way. Silence fell between them, the presence of death too much for words. Tifa embraced her father dearly, eventually lowering his head gently to the floor. Standing, she snatched up the Masamune, her eyes fixed on the arched entrance of the control room.

"You came to this village just to investigate the disappearances, didn't you?" she wept. "All I wanted was to help. How did it turn out like this?"

"Tifa…"

"Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Mako Reactors...Shinra...everything..." she said through clenched teeth, darting through the doorway. "I hate you all…"

"Damn, man, get a hold o' yourself!" shouted Barret, shaking him by the shoulders. Cloud jumped up, startled by the experience, his breathing fast and irregular. He glanced anxiously around him, his eyes focusing on the Reactor casing; the pipes curving down from its walls; his feet; Tifa's worried face.

"You alright?" she asked, standing by him, her eyes uneasy.

"Tifa...?" he croaked, his expression dazed.

"What? What is it?"

"Tifa...no...forget it..." he mumbled. "C'mon, let's just hurry and get this over with."

"Get a grip, man." snapped Barret, tossing the rucksack to Cloud. "Don't mess this up."

"Don't you trust me yet?" said Cloud.

"With your background?" Barret answered derisively. "Tifa's 'old friend' _still_ ain't good enough."

"Whatever."

Cloud turned, striding along the bridge, meeting Tifa by the pressure-valve. He knelt before the semi-circular panel, judging the best place to position the explosive. Tracing his fingers over the dials and levers of the plate for a satisfactory spot, he stopped, momentarily gazing up. He grew to his feet, and pressed the bomb against the painted Shinra Diamond. Barret snorted, acknowledging the decision. Cloud pulled the detonator from the bag, wiring it to the explosive, keying in the timer for the bomb's countdown. After a second, the light on the black casing changed from green to red.

"Bomb's set." reported Tifa.

"Good work." replied Barret. "Now, let's get outta here. We don't have much time before dawn."

They returned to the elevator, wary of raising the alarm, and punched in the button to take them back to the Plate. With a groan, the lift's cables came to life, jerking as the three made their lengthy ascent. After a few minutes, the doors opened onto the machine room. The area seemed cramped, crates and containers covering the floor in batches throughout the room. None of the computers on the left wall were operating, the monitors dead behind a curtain of dust. The fans overhead had ceased to rotate, the blades twitching, the warm air whistling as it passed into the ventilation ducts.

Barret crossed the room, snaking his way amongst the boxes, exiting into the deserted corridor via the already unlocked door. He waved the others to follow, striding down the passage, his gun-arm raised in anticipation of any threat to their escape. Cloud drew the Buster Sword, covering Barret from behind. The corridor ended in another electronic door, the code visible on the panel, entered by Biggs and Jessie. Barret pushed the final key, watching triumphantly as the heavy lock was released, and hauled the doors apart, slipping out onto the T-junction bridge.

A red tint had appeared on the eastern horizon, the light proclaiming the rising of the sun in less than an hour. The air was cold, a few clouds hanging over the stretch of the industrial district, the sky a great array of beaming stars. To the west, the Midgar Mountains could be seen beyond the border of the city, the range fading into the distance, melting into the darkened landscape. The Slums beneath the bridge boasted little light, the houses a shadowy blur, spreading out from the belly of the Reactor shell.

"This way!" commanded Barret, turning left at the intersection. He marched along the suspended grid, his pace quick and purposeful, but stopped suddenly as he approached the exit. With a growl, he took a step back, his glaring eyes unmoving from the tunnel.

"Shinra soldiers?" gasped Tifa, her voice shrill and panicked.

The light blue uniforms moved from the passage, the simultaneous pounding of boots ringing out into the morning; a sound Cloud knew only too well. The squadron came to a halt a few metres from Barret, their automatic rifles trained on each of the intruders. Even in the dimness of the dawn, the visors of the soldiers' masks radiated gold and silver, the faces of the men hidden by the thick screens.

"Shit!" Barret hissed, spinning as a second squad emerged from the opposite outlet. "What the hell's goin' on?"

"A trap..." Cloud muttered. _How did I not see this coming?_

He edged slowly towards Barret and Tifa at the centre of the junction, their backs to one another, guarding against the three pathways. The hushed song of birds in the rooftops cut the tense silence, matched only by hard, paced footsteps, echoing sinisterly throughout the corridor from which the trio had come. Cloud closed his eyes, his breathing deep, gripping the long handle of the Buster Sword, his mind racing to find a solution to the situation. The footsteps drew ever closer, and not until they had come to rest did Cloud finally look up.

The man stood in the entrance to the facility, casually stroking his thick blonde moustache with one hand, nursing a cigar in the other. He was less tall than Cloud remembered, but his gut had remained as rotund as the memories had told, the maroon dinner suit he wore bulging before him. He seemed more elderly than he had in previous years, the appearance indicating that his seventieth birthday had since passed. With a lasting draw of tobacco, he arrogantly clicked his fingers, motioning for the infantrymen to lower their weapons. He grinned menacingly, glowering at them through disapproving eyes.

"Presi...President Shinra?" stammered Barret.

"And you must all be that...um…what was it?" he said hoarsely, his tone dismissive.

"AVALANCHE!" roared Barret. "And don't ya forget it!"

"AVALANCHE, eh?" he scoffed. "As far as I can gather, you low-lifes are no more than a mere shadow of your predecessors…"

"Shut your mouth!"

"And as for you, young man…"

"Long time, no see, President." snarled Cloud, his jaw firmly clenched. He raised his sword, and brought it down at speed, embedding the powerful blade into the walkway. Disrespectfully, he leant on it, his hardened gaze meeting President Shinra's.

"Ex-SOLDIER, I presume?" he leered.

"That's right."

"I knew you'd been exposed to Mako from the look in your eyes, and it doesn't take a genius to see you're still bearing the Crest on your belt. Tell me, traitor, what is your name?"

"Cloud."

"Forgive me for asking, but I cannot be expected to remember each individual." shrugged the President, the rubbery skin of his broad neck creasing. "Unless, of course, you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth...he was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..."

_Sephiroth_...

"I don't give a damn 'bout none o' that." shouted Barret. "This place's goin' up with a big bang soon, an' it serves y'all right!"

"And I must thank you." smirked the President, nonchalantly flicking the butt of his cigar over the railing. "Your troublesome little demolition job last week has rallied support for the Company tenfold. The people you fight for fear you, and look to us for protection. The only thing your hard work today will do is allow me to implement stronger police measures. We have already dismantled your poor attempt at an explosive down in the core, and backed up the files from the office systems. But, I think another controlled terrorist attack on the facility will give me all the ammunition I need."

"What?" whimpered Tifa, the sinking realisation that their efforts were being so sickeningly manipulated clearly affecting her composure.

"Did you really think we would let you destroy another Reactor without us knowing, my dear?" he chuckled. "We've followed your presence inside the complex since you were detected on the Midgar Transit. It is a pity, though. Such a waste of good fireworks just to get rid of vermin like you..."

"'Vermin'?" screamed Barret. He aimed his gatling-gun at the man, but reluctantly lowered it as the clicks of a dozen rifle safety catches sounded. "That's all you can say? 'Vermin'?"

"Barret..." Tifa pleaded, desperately trying to calm him.

"It's Shinra who're the vermin, killin' the Planet! An' that makes you King Vermin, so shu'up, jackass!"

"You are beginning to bore me." sighed the President, glancing at his watch. From somewhere below, there came a faint fluttering. "I am a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me...I have an early meeting with the Executive that I must attend."

"A meeting?" flared Barret, charging towards the President. "Don't gimme that!"

Cloud lunged forward, dragging his comrade back. President Shinra laughed hard, shaking his blonde head scornfully. The fluttering sound rapidly became louder, ascending to a deafening level. Cloud stared in confusion as Tifa's hair rose from her spine, levitating behind her. The air began to swirl around them, Cloud's khakis clinging to his legs, heavy gusts forcing them against the barriers. Cloud had to shield his eyes as the silver B1a helicopter came into view, hovering stationary at the side of the bridge.

"Now, don't worry," called the President over the thunder of the wind as he was helped aboard the craft, "I have made a special arrangement for you all."

"Hey!" yelled Barret, fighting to break free of Cloud. "I ain't even started wit' you yet!"

"Goodbye..." he waved sardonically.

With a directing nod to the soldiers, he slammed the door. Both squads began to retreat, slithering back into the shadows of the complex's passages, their guns still fixed on the three. The helicopter slowly lifted into the air above them. Conscious of the seconds ticking away, Cloud turned to retrieve the Buster Sword from its slot on the walkway, and saw the chain-gun on Barret's arm begin to rotate.

"Goodbye, my ass!" Barret smirked, the gun-arm now spinning at a great velocity, its aim following the rising helicopter. In an instant, bullets were bursting from all six barrels' of the chain-gun, shooting into the air like pellets of fire.

The barrage battered against the helicopter, rocking it as it hovered over the bridge. Pieces of chipped armour rained down upon them, but not one hole appeared on the underside of the craft; the exterior having obviously been designed to repel such an attack. It remained above them, stea dily drifting back and forth, almost parallel with the Reactor's head. Barret let his arm fall, the smoking barrels whirring to a halt. The three paused, mesmerised.

"We have to get out of here." said Cloud, starting towards the intersection. "The office block's gonna blow any minute now."

As if in recognition of their movement, the helicopter's nose dropped, the blades like a saw bearing upon the immobile tree. The moments passed as if they were an eternity. As he blinked, the world around Cloud seemed to disappear, his reality a hoax. In that second, he could no longer feel the cold morning air; could no longer smell the burning Mako fumes escaping from the furnace; could no longer see the first rays of sunlight clambering across the peaks of the Midgar Mountains. Then the adrenaline hit, spreading through his veins like wildfire. _Oh, shit_...

"Run!" bellowed Barret, the pilot's intent clear.

They spun on their heels, all three breaking into a sprint as the missile whistled through the air. Cloud had barely cleared the junction when it struck, a great surge of heat launching him forward. The Buster Sword was thrown from his grasp, clattering along the metal grid, and he found himself clutching at something to hold on to as searing pain pulsed through his body. Around him, the facility shook, the first of the bombs in the office wing exploding. Cloud opened his eyes to see the Sector5 Slums far below, but as Tifa began to scream, he realised desperately that they were now rushing rapidly towards him.

32


	6. Vol VII - Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

**Encounters of Fate**

'_You alright? Can you hear me?_'

"Yeah." mumbled Cloud.

'_That time…_' the voice continued, like a whisper deep within his head. '_Back then you couldn't even get by with just skinned knees._'

"What do you mean 'back then'?"

'_What about now? Can you get up?_'

"What do you mean by 'that time'? What _about_ now?"

'_Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself now._'

"I'll give it a try."

'_Take it slow, now. Little by little…_'

"…I know." he said. "Hey…who are you? Hello? Hello…?"

"Hello?"

Cloud wearily opened his eyes, the great weight that had been set upon them finally lifting. All was white, blinding him, his pupils straining to focus. He felt strangely at peace, as if his physical body had been drained of its senses. He inhaled, effortlessly drawing in a mouthful of refreshing and revitalising air. The white became a haze of gold. He blinked, shapes beginning to form amidst the brilliant rays of sunlight.

_Sunlight_…_?_

"You okay?" came the sweet voice again.

He glanced behind him, carefully turning his neck. There, gazing down at him though large, pale green eyes, knelt a young woman. Her expression was one of relief, a calming smile spreading across her angelic features. He relaxed, letting his head sink into the soft earth beneath him. He lay among a bed of white and yellow tulips, the scent of the flowers drifting over him. The girl stood, casually brushing dirt from her dress. After a moment, Cloud propped himself up, leaning heavily on his elbows.

"Where…am I?" he asked.

"This is a church in the outer district of Sector5."

_Of course_, he thought, _the sun_…_we're not very far from the edge of the city_…

Through the stained-glass windows before him, he could see the burning sphere in the east, yet to arc above the Plate. It illuminated an array of colours and shapes, the insignia on each pane recounting various legends of the Gods. The body of the chapel was short in length but very broad, two rows of wooden pews lining the building to the high, arched doorway at its front. One of the tall oak doors had been left slightly ajar, allowing more sunlight to sneak in across the floor. Bulbous columns of ashen marble were located orderly throughout the vast structure like sentinels, holding aloft the sloping pinewood roof.

Behind him, the old alter stood alone on a wide stone podium, a red carpet running up the steps to its base. A single candle had been set on a cloth cover bearing the ancient religious symbol of the elements, the flame flickering gently, a chain of tulips placed carefully around it. Beyond the raised stage, a small doorway could be seen, leading to another room at the rear of the church. As he moved his eyes over the floor, Cloud saw several broken shards of timber strewn randomly around him.

"You suddenly fell on top of me." explained the girl, as if reading his mind, and pointed to the ceiling. "It really gave me quite a scare."

Cloud followed her finger, studying the gaping hole directly above him. The wooden beams that had formed the apex of the roof were now snapped completely, a few hanging loosely over the pews. The space was nothing short of ten feet, the jagged pattern like an enormous wound. He could see the underside of the Plate, the image somewhat blurred by traces of smoke, and the tiny shape of an emergency response helicopter circling beneath. Suddenly, he remembered all that had happened; _Barret_…_Tifa_…_the Reactor_…

"I came crashing down?" he stammered, his mind racing.

"Strangely, you're not the first." she sighed, pausing for a moment as if to reflect. "The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're very lucky. It should have been enough to kill you."

"What about the Reactor?" he asked. "I fell after the explosion."

"I'm not sure." she frowned, looking up. "I haven't left your side since you landed here."

"Well…uh…thanks…"

"You were thrown quite a distance from the Reactor." she said thoughtfully, shifting her gaze between him and the hole. "It's amazing you landed where you did."

"You mean the flower bed?" mumbled Cloud, slowly sitting up. His back ached slightly, and his arms bore a small number of scratches, but he had escaped from the plunge mostly unscathed. He looked around the small patch, the tulip petals glinting in the mesmeric light, their long stems buried deep into the rich brown soil. "Is it yours?"

"It belongs to everyone." she answered, smiling softly, glancing at the flattened area where he had fallen.

"Sorry about that." he apologised, scrambling to his feet, and watched as the flowers he had lain upon slowly began to spring up again. He turned to the girl, astounded by their strength.

"The flowers here are quite resilient," she said, examining the bed, "because this is a sacred place."

"A sacred place, huh?"

"They say you can't grow grass or flowers in Midgar." the girl replied, her voice filled with wonder. "But, for some reason, they have no trouble blooming inside the church. I love it here."

She knelt by the side of the patch, carefully surveying the individual flowers. Before her, a young tulip had wilted, unable to rise again under the weight of Cloud. She paused, offering up a silent prayer, and began to gently stroke the stem with her fingertips. Cloud gaped in awe as the flower trembled, and gradually grew into the air, erect above all others, as if a new breath of life had been passed through it by her touch. The girl stood, studying the tulip. After a few seconds, her focus returned to Cloud.

"So, we meet again." she grinned. Cloud nodded; he had recognised her immediately, and succumbed to the same unusual sensation of familiarity as before. "Do you remember me?"

"You were selling the flowers on the Plate."

He pictured her as he had seen her at Fountain Plaza the previous week, the night of the Mako Reactor1 bombing. The recollection of her pink dress, covered in dust, flickered in his mind. She was clad in the same outfit now, her red jacket tight across her curved chest. Her brown hair was long and smooth, tied back in a silken pink ribbon, and her fringe was parted, thick strands falling on either side of her perfect face. The girl radiated beauty and affability in abundance, beaming warmly in appreciation of his memory.

"Thank you again."

"Huh?" grunted Cloud. "For what?"

"For buying one of my flowers." she replied. "It was very kind of you…although you didn't really say much after that."

"I had other things on my mind." murmured Cloud.

"I feel like talking now, though." she said heartily. "Do you feel up to it?"

"I've got nothing to talk about." shrugged Cloud. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh, you're right." laughed the girl, slapping her forehead playfully. "I'm Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Cloud. Me…I do a bit of everything."

"Oh, a jack of all trades." she giggled.

"Yeah, I do whatever's needed."

"Well, now that we know each other's name, we have to find something to talk about. So…um…do you have any Materia?"

"Not really." he answered, surprised by the question. He had not thought of it in a while. "It's pretty difficult to come by outside the military. My sword is powerful enough on its own without having to combine magic anyway. I haven't used Materia in a long time."

_Not since then_…

"I have some." said Aerith, reaching under the bows of the ribbon on the crown of her head. Easily finding what she was searching for, she held out her hand, inviting him to take a look. In the centre of her palm sat a small orb, no more than two inches in diameter. It had a glazed surface, a thin white mist swirling inside. Cloud had seen many Materia spheres before, but none similar to that which Aerith possessed.

"White Materia?"

"Yup. Odd isn't it?"

"I've only ever used Materia for casting basic spells," he frowned, intrigued, "but most of those were all Green Materia. What type of magic is White Materia?"

"It's special." she chuckled. "It's good for absolutely nothing."

"Good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it."

"No, I do!" she insisted. "It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it; it was my mother's…"

Her voice trailed off, her eyes wandering to the front of the chapel. Cloud glanced up to see a man standing at the end of the pews. He seemed to have passed without sound through the doorway, the shadow of his lean form creeping over the benches like a ghost. He wore an unkempt black suit over a scruffy, unbuttoned white shirt, his bony chest visible even from a distance. His spiky red hair had been tied in a short ponytail behind his neck, a pair of thick-rimmed goggles keeping the thin locks from his sharp features.

"Don't worry about me, Slick." the man called cockily, his gaze meeting Cloud's. Cloud felt his muscles tense at the very sound of his nasal voice.

"Cloud, have you ever been a bodyguard?" whispered Aerith, her voice shrill. "You _do _do everything, right?"

"That's right."

"Then, get me out of here." she pleaded, clutching his arm. Cloud looked at her, analysing the fearful expression. The intruder's presence had clearly sparked a growing anxiety within Aerith. "Take me home."

He nodded, slowly beginning towards the pews. The man grinned menacingly, taking a few steps forward. Cloud came to a halt less than ten feet from him, his fists tightly clenched. He stared into his smirking blue eyes, a past hatred swirling inside of him. Aerith appeared by his side, pressing her body against his for protection. Silence fell over the church, the sounds of the morning drifting from afar. At last, Cloud spoke.

"I know you." he snarled. The man snorted with amusement, rolling his eyes as he turned towards Aerith.

"Hey, sis," he mocked, "this one's a little weird, yo."

"Yeah, I know you." Cloud repeated, his voice fierce. "That uniform…you're a Shinra spy."

He started towards the man, but stopped dead as the sanctuary doors crashed open, two infantrymen bursting inside. They trained their rifles on Cloud's chest as they advanced down the aisle, forcing him to retreat. He grabbed Aerith's wrist, pulling her behind him as the soldiers drew alongside the spy, their weapons unflinching. Not taking his eyes from the rifles, he began to edge backwards, careful to prevent any sudden movement.

"Reno, you want him taken out?" said one of the privates.

"I haven't decided yet." replied the man, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his fingers.

"Let's get out of here." Aerith whimpered, drawing him towards the alter. "We can escape through the back."

"Stop!" demanded the spy. "Stop or we'll shoot."

"We can't fight here." gasped the other soldier. "Not in the church."

"Our orders are to retrieve the girl, yo."

"You're gonna catch holy hell, Reno."

"Orders are orders." Reno sneered. "And grab _him_, too…I want to know what the hell he's doing _here_…"

"Sir, they're getting away." reported the first infantryman, his rifle tracking them around the flower bed.

"Then, follow them! Don't let them escape!"

Cloud and Aerith had almost arrived at the doorway at the rear of the church as the soldiers began forward, a long red banner hiding the corridor beyond. The reluctance of the men to use their weapons in the place of worship was, much to the frustration of their superior, an advantage to the two. With the knowledge that they would not be fired upon, Cloud spun and sprinted through the low doorway, forcing the banner to the side, Aerith at his heels.

The passage brought them to a small bell tower, a single ray of concentrated sunlight blazing through the window at the summit of the sweeping wooden stairwell. Short planks of dry pine rested against one of the circular stone walls, waiting to be added to the scaffolding structure that climbed the interior. At the height of the scaffolding, Cloud could see a golden bell hanging from the rafters, the timber beams linking to form a grid wide enough for them to cross. From behind, the angry shouts grew nearer as the soldiers approached the tower.

"Which way?" said Cloud, frantically scanning the ground for any sign of a trapdoor.

"The window up there." replied Aerith. "We can get to the roof from it."

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't the first time I've had to do this." she answered flatly, making for the steps. "I just hope they don't step on the flowers this time."

They raced up the stairs two at a time, scaling the circumference of tower with the incline. Below, the privates and Reno charged into the room, immediately spotting their escape. Pushing one of the soldiers aside, the spy snatched his gun and fired. The bullets whizzed inches past Cloud's face, embedding themselves in the thick plaster behind him. Ducking his head as he ran, Cloud lurched up the remaining steps. As he dove onto the scaffolding for cover, he turned, expecting to feel Aerith land at his side.

"Don't let the Ancient get away." roared Reno.

To his horror, Cloud saw Aerith struggling to climb the last bend of the staircase, one of the Shinra soldiers steadily gaining on her. Without thinking, he grabbed the weighted barrel next to him, the load of the liquid inside proving difficult to manoeuvre. Drawing strength from every muscle in his body, he waited for Aerith to pass beneath before hurling the drum over the edge of the scaffolding. It landed hard on the stairwell, shaking it at its foundations, and began to roll. The barrel quickly gathered speed, catching the surprised infantryman with a heavy blow to his stomach, thrusting him backwards.

Aerith joined Cloud moments later, her eyes filled with gratitude. Opening the window to its maximum width, he helped her pull herself onto the metal frame on the outside wall, and up onto the red slated roof. He watched as the defeated Reno called hopelessly out for their surrender once more before marching dejectedly out of the tower, the two soldiers limping behind. Taking his time to make sure the men had vacated the church, Cloud followed Aerith onto the roof.

He found her staring out towards the city limits that lay only a few miles from the chapel, glimpsing the barren plains and jagged mountains beyond the southern entrance to Midgar. The shadow of the Plate was growing ever closer from the west, the sun less than an hour from disappearing over the great disc for the day. It was a long while before Aerith spoke, bringing Cloud from his thoughts of returning to Sector7.

"Do you think we're safe now?" she asked.

"Don't worry," confirmed Cloud, "he won't come after us. I know his type; he'll just go back to his boss and tell him that we got away."

"I hope so." she said quietly, forcing a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." she sighed. "It's just…they're looking for me again."

"You mean this isn't the first time the Shinra've been after you?"

"Like I said…I've had to escape this place before."

"Have you any idea who that was?"

"No, why?"

"He was one of the Turks." answered Cloud, his words growing serious.

"What _are_ the Turks?" asked Aerith, frowning. "I've encountered them a number of times, but I've never known who they really are."

"They're a special organisation within Shinra that scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER."

"This violently? They seemed as if they were trying to kidnap me."

"Well, they're involved in lot of dirty stuff on the side." Cloud muttered. "Y'know, spying…murder…that sort of thing…basically anything that the Shinra want kept secret."

"That guy Reno definitely looked like it." she nodded. "Have you met him before?"

"No, but I know that uniform…"

"Cloud," Aerith cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably, "can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have _you_ worked for Shinra before?"

"Yeah." he replied, lowering his head.

"Were you ever in SOLDIER?"

"I used to be." he said, glancing up at her in puzzlement. "How did you guess?"

"Your eyes…" she smiled, "they have a strange glow. It's as if I can see the sky in them."

"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako." explained Cloud. "It's a mark of SOLDIER. But…how did you know about that?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter…"

"Aerith," Cloud pried, his gaze reaching hers, "why are they after you? There must be a reason, right?"

"Maybe they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER." she shrugged.

"I doubt it. It's really difficult to get into, even from the military, and from what I've seen…you're not cut out for it at all."

"Then, I don't know what it is." she said softly, looking down at her small laced boots.

"Okay." Cloud exhaled, not wishing to interrogate her. Taking a firm grip of the slates, he slid down the side of the roof until he came to its edge. Slowly, he peered over at the old road that passed in front of the church. Piles of deserted scrap and abandoned materials lined both sides of the narrow path, the putrid air that rose from the heaps of waste infectious to breathe. "There's a bundle of trash below us. I think we can jump down."

Without waiting for a reply, he swung his legs around and dropped into the garbage. Seconds later, Aerith appeared at the ledge. Shielding his eyes from the falling debris of the roof, he held out his arms to catch her. She jumped, landing against Cloud, and together they tumbled from the refuse onto the road. Cloud quickly clambered to his feet, coughing as he swallowed the swirling dust.

"Sorry." giggled Aerith, allowing him to help her up.

"What now?"

"You said you'd take me home, right?"

"Fine, but it'll cost you."

"Well, then let's see." she said, thinking for a moment. "How about I go out with you once?"

"That's it?" he grunted. "That's your offer?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Look, I usually only deal in gil," he responded, assessing the situation, "but I really need to get back to Sector7, so I'd appreciate it if you could show me the way."

"It's a deal. But, I still get to go on a date with you, right?"

"We'll see."

"Then c'mon, bodyguard." chirped Aerith, starting along the path, the limits of the city at her back. "My house is this way."

The journey through the Sector5 Slums had taken a great deal longer than Cloud had expected. Aerith had described the village in which she lived to be the last in the residential district before the gateway to Sector6. However, unlike the frail but distinguished paths of Sector7, the two had spent most of their time clambering over the unending mounds of junk under Aerith's insistence that it was a short cut. It had proven a difficult task as the day wore on, the guiding natural light fading as they ventured farther beneath the Plate, replaced only with the distant glow of street lamps and houses.

On more than one occasion, the duo had found themselves accosted by packs of small monsters that lived within the waste. Boundfats – stout, aggressive creatures with rubbery red skin and swollen bellies which had numerous purple spikes protruding from their backs – had sprung from amongst the garbage, their sharp jaws gnashing as they bade for blood. Without the Buster Sword, Cloud had relied on a rusted iron rod as a weapon as he defended Aerith without difficulty. The sight of the boundfats seemed to upset Aerith, who recalled stories of children that had been attacked while searching for scrap metal to sell, getting too close to the monsters they had mistakenly come to know affectionately as 'hedgehog pies'.

After a few hours of trekking over the piles of filth, the two stumbled upon a wide trail that appeared to be the main road, dissecting the waste by almost fifteen feet. The worn street bore a series of footprints, some evidently more recent than others. They followed the path due west, the vast view of the upper-city's Central Complex looming before them. Cloud could see the lights of a train as it made its ascent to the Plate, appearing briefly before vanishing as quickly as it had come into a section of tunnels over the Sector4 domain.

At last, the street brought them to a residential area in Central Slums. Dozens of shanty homes and shacks similar to those of Sector7 began to spread out along the road, their makeshift walls sagging wearily as if they were on the brink of collapse. Kids ran to and fro about the path, many clothed in rags and torn garments, mockingly fighting each other with wooden sticks. Stray mongrels joined them in their chorus of playful rowdiness, only to be scolded by the passing drunk.

The main road eventually broadened as it approached the bordering Wall between Sector5 and Sector6, offering room for larger and less-neglected houses to mark its perimeter. Under the shadow of the Wall, a side street led towards the sector's marketplace and the entrance to Aerith's village. The marketplace itself resembled nothing more than a junk yard, made up by a number of item, tool and medicine stalls among others, and no longer acted as a route to the Plate as it once had. Now closed off to the public, a gateway had existed here as a passage to the upper-city, with access limited to the Midgar Transit.

With a pleasant wave to the store owners, Aerith led Cloud from the small piazza, guiding him along a small trail towards the village that lay below the Central Complex. A handful of wooden shacks formed the centre of the derelict community, their exteriors dry and rotting, their roofs strengthened somewhat by rigid sheets of rough steel and iron. The area was enclosed by a collection of weathered caravans, most of which were without wheels or window panes.

Many of the villagers had withdrawn to their homes at this late hour, leaving only a few children to play amongst the garbage. Cloud could see a lonely beggar beneath a blanket of cardboard and newspapers sitting against the old well, his only friend the scrawny cat by his side, neither in an apparent state of good health. As they passed, the beggar groaned, hoarsely mumbling something under his breath.

Cloud followed Aerith to the rear of the village, beyond the caravans where the evening news could be heard from the crackling televisions inside. At the boundary of the site, a thin pathway wound for a short distance to the north. It brought them to a large house overlooking a sickly stream, a thick polluting scum sitting atop the still brown water. The building seemed out of place in the Slums, its size and design unique to any other Cloud had witnessed. It was a picturesque home, one without poverty and deprivation. Its walls were of thick sandstone, its clear glass windows and low pinewood door a novelty to its surroundings. Flower pots decorated the window ledges and high redbrick rooftop, the white tulips from the church a spectacular sight amidst the gloom of the lower-city.

Aerith opened the front door and entered, beckoning Cloud to join her. He was met with the thick aroma of baking as he stepped inside, the smell reminding him that he had not eaten all day. The ground floor of the house was an open-plan space, stretching from the doorway to the staircase at the rear of the homestead. The walls were of the same cream colour as the carpet, adorned with framed photographs and paintings. Two long cabinets grew the length of the room, one containing heavy books and encyclopaedias, the other bearing ornaments of varying shapes and sizes. A dining table sat upon a brown hexagonal rug in the centre of the area, with a single vase of flowers placed on the white tablecloth.

"I'm home, mum." Aerith called, taking off her jacket and tossing it over one of the chairs at the table.

"Aerith?" came a voice to their right. A short, dark-haired woman appeared from the kitchen, her eyes filled with relief. Wiping her hands on her white apron, she hurried over to her daughter and embraced her warmly. "I was getting worried about you. You've been gone for days."

"I'm fine, mum."

"And, who is this?" asked the woman, an air of caution in her voice.

"This is Cloud." replied Aerith, letting go of her mother. "He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" she glowered. "You mean you were followed again?"

"It's not like that."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, dear." she sighed. "With the terrorist attack at the Mako Reactor and the power being out most of the day…I just wasn't sure…"

"I'm okay." Aerith reassured her. "I had Cloud with me."

"Well, thank you, Cloud." the woman offered with a brief bow, her voice less than convincing, not taking her eyes from him. "As you no doubt have guessed, I am Aerith's mother, Elmyra. I'm very grateful to you for helping her get back here safely. I'm cooking supper right now, so you're welcome to stay for something to eat. If you'll excuse me, I'd better get back to it."

"Okay, mum." Aerith chuckled, hugging Elmyra again. Cloud watched as the woman gave him a quick smile, and disappeared into the adjoining kitchen area.

"I think it'd be best if I go." he said quietly.

"What?" gasped Aerith. "Why?"

"I don't think your mum's comfortable with me being here."

"Oh, don't worry about her." laughed Aerith dismissively. "She's just very protective of me."

"I suppose…"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Is Sector7 far from here?" asked Cloud. "I need to get to the Seventh Heaven bar."

"Oh yeah, I promised I'd show you the way, didn't I?"

"You've gotta be kidding." spluttered Cloud. "Just give me directions. By going with me, you'd be putting yourself in danger again."

"I'm used to it."

"Used to it?"

"Mum?" called Aerith.

"Yes, dear?" replied Elmyra.

"I'm taking Cloud to Sector7." she said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"But, dear…"

"I'm going to show him the way."

"Okay, I give up." Elmyra groaned in defeat, appearing at the entrance of the kitchen. "You never listen once you've made up your mind. But, if you must go, why don't you leave it until tomorrow? It's getting late now, and dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Aerith, glancing at Cloud for his approval. He shrugged indifferently. "We'll stay here tonight."

"Then, it's settled." said Elmyra. "Aerith, please go and make the bed in the guestroom. Cloud can sleep in there."

Mumbling something under her breath, Aerith crossed the room and climbed the staircase, the floorboards above creaking as she wandered around. There came a whistling sound of a kettle from the kitchen and Elmyra rushed to lower the heat of the stove. Moments later, she rejoined Cloud at the dining table. Nervously fixing the tight bun she had tied her hair into, she bit her lip, raising her gaze to the ceiling.

"That glow in your eyes…" she said eventually, "you're from SOLDIER, right?"

"Yeah. Rather, I used to be…"

"I'm really sorry about my attitude." she apologised.

"Huh?"

"My behaviour when you first arrived."

"Oh, it's…uh…it's alright…"

"I'm sorry to have acted like that." continued Elmyra. "I really don't know how to say this, but…would you please leave here tonight? Without telling Aerith?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just…I really fear for her safety. I wouldn't like her going with you and putting herself at risk again."

"I understand, but I'm not sure how to get to Sector7 alone."

"You need to go through Sector6." explained Elmyra. "There's a gap in the Wall west of here, beyond the marketplace. From there, head north until you reach the gateway to Sector7. Sector6 is a little dangerous, though. There are bandits that hunt in that area, not to mention the security robots the Shinra sometimes test down here…so be careful. I'd suggest you get a few hours rest before you set off."

"Okay." nodded Cloud.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this of you," Elmyra said with saddened words, "but you're not the first boy from SOLDIER she's met…"

"Cloud, can you come up here for a second?" shouted Aerith, her voice muffled as it travelled from the floor above.

"Don't worry." he said, making his way towards the stairs. "I'll make sure she doesn't know."

"Cloud?" sniffed Elmyra. He stopped at the foot of the steps, turning to see a tear roll silently down her pale cheek. "It's just…the last thing Aerith needs is to get her heart broken again…"

64


	7. Vol VII - Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

**Wall Market**

'_You seem pretty tired_…'

"I haven't slept in a bed like this in a long time."

'_Ever since then_…'

"I can't believe how much you've grown in just two years." she grinned, brushing the spiky locks of hair from his face.

"Mum, stop it." he moaned, rolling over on the sofa.

His body sank into thick blue cushions, reminding him of the comfort it had given him as a child. Everything about the house triggered a memory in his mind; whether it was the familiar smells of the furniture fabric, or the echo of the wooden floors around the stone walls with each step taken. There came a _hiss_ from the next room as the stew gradually began to bubble in the boiling pot. With this, his mother stood and, taking one last look at him, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"The girls must never leave you alone." she called over the clattering of pans.

"Not really." he replied nonchalantly, kicking his boots to the floor.

"Cloud, I'm worried about you." she sighed, emerging again from her cooking. He glanced up to see her expression had grown serious; a hint of genuine concern seeping into her tone.

"I'm alright."

"There are a lot of temptations in the city." she said, biting her lip. "I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"Mum, I'm only sixteen."

"You should have an older girlfriend….one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."

"Look, I'm not interested…"

"Are you eating right?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Company takes care of me."

"Is that so?" she frowned, thoughtfully. "You can't cook, right? I've been worried sick about how you were doing."

"Really, I'm fine." he insisted.

"Cloud…?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever forget that I'll always be your mother…"

Cloud sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding, the dull thumping breaking the silence of the bedroom. Memories of his mother had come few and far between since he had regained consciousness a few weeks before, and seeing her face in his dreams did little to ease the numbing loss. Groggily, he picked up the small bedside clock, his eyes struggling to focus on the red digits. _6:53_..._I must've fallen asleep_. Outside the window, the derelict village remained under a blanket of flickering orange lamplight, as the winter sky was hidden by the Plate. He pulled the yellow duvet to the side, and climbed out of bed. With a great yawn, he yanked on his zipped boots, using one of the guestroom's old cardboard boxes as support in an effort to minimise sound.

Carefully opening the door, he peered cautiously out into the hallway. The faint sound of snoring drifted from the room between him and the stairs, but nothing stirred. Taking his time to remain as noiseless as possible, he crept along the hall, the creaking floorboards threatening to jeopardise his escape with every step. At last he reached the staircase and, gripping the banister, made his descent to the living room.

"You're up bright and early." chirped Aerith from her place at the dining table, looking up from her cooling mug of coffee. Cloud froze in his tracks; the sound of her voice had come as a surprise. "Were you about to leave without me, I wonder?"

"Aerith, how could I ask you to come with me when I knew it would be dangerous?" said Cloud, making no effort to hide his intentions.

"That isn't your decision." she replied bluntly, scowling playfully at him.

"But, you're mum…"

"I said I'd show you the way to Sector7, okay." she interrupted, her tone one of finality. "You kept your part of the deal by bringing me here, so I want to keep mine. Are you ready to go?"

"I suppose…"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" she grinned brightly, rising from the table as he trotted down the remaining steps. "Let's get going."

Aerith led him from the village, taking the road east of the marketplace that Elmyra had described the previous evening. They travelled along a discrete pathway, winding amongst the mountains of abandoned rock and machinery. The cliffs of junk closed in around them, growing high above the trail on both sides, blocking out the morning. Only the remote image of the Wall directly before them was visible, stationed proudly as the partition between the sectors at a height of almost fifty feet, allowing them to concentrate on their destination.

Cloud was frustrated at Aerith's insistence on guiding him; he had not wished for her company. His task had simply been to return the flower girl to her home and, now that it had been accomplished, he had been set on making the journey to Seventh Heaven alone, and as quickly as possible. Worse still, he was beginning to feel more vulnerable without the Buster Sword than he thought he may have, and craved its retrieval before encountering anything from Shinra's Weapons Development Department. Combating one of the armoured bullheads or hovering moth slashers alone would be effortless for someone of his abilities, but with Aerith around, anything could happen.

With the road gradually widening and the curtains of waste on either side becoming less dense, they passed another small flea market. Although the hour was still early, there was a lively commotion of bodies about the ragged stalls. Only a handful of stands were present, selling anything from majestically-coloured potions and outdated tools to grilled levrikon meat and sizzling Wutai-style noodles. Several similar bazaars existed around the Slums, and experience taught him that these were the best places to purchase black market Materia should the need arise. Spotting Aerith wandering absently towards the marketplace, Cloud took her arm, nodding towards the Wall with his unambiguous determination to continue on.

Within an hour of leaving Aerith's house, the pair had arrived at the end of the road, and at the makeshift entrance to Sector6, a low hollow forming a passage to the region beyond. The wiry corridor appeared to have been cut inexpertly and without consent, the cracked stone rough and uneven throughout. Anti-Shinra graffiti stained the walls, the colourful messages of hatred and prophesised vengeance melting into the rock and steel, some of which was even written in the kanji style of the Wusheng.

Ducking their heads, Cloud and Aerith slipped through the tunnel to a high ledge overlooking a deserted building site. The decaying frame of an iron structure stood tall at its centre, the crumbling beams of a planned five storey tower erect against their will. A few construction vehicles lined the perimeter of the area, stripped of their parts and left to rot over time. Beyond the decrepit plain, dark silhouettes of collapsed buildings that seemed to have once belonged to an industrial sector took shape amidst a thin residue of dirt and ash, strewn beneath a section of the Plate still under development.

"What happened here?" Cloud asked apprehensively as he absorbed the sight of the desolate landscape, its vast boundaries void of any visible inhabitants. _This place is a ghost town_…

"What do you mean?" frowned Aerith.

"The sector, it…" he muttered, "it looks like it's been destroyed… much worse than anywhere else in the Slums."

"Nobody has lived in this part of the city for a few years." Aerith answered with a shrug. "The outer-regions of the Sector6 Slums have always been in a terrible state, but what you see is only really because of what happened two months ago."

"Huh?"

"You don't know?" she gasped. "Were you not in the city?"

"I'm not sure." Cloud said quickly, unwilling to share his loss of memory with her. "What happened?"

"The newspapers reported that Midgar had been hit by a freak storm." replied Aerith, glancing questioningly at him. "Didn't you even hear about it?"

"I don't think so."

"It was horrible." she recalled, staring off into the distance. "There were flashes of light…everything was shaking…it felt like the whole world would end. I don't care what the Shinra said; I'm positive I heard the roar of something that couldn't possibly have been a hurricane. It was alive…an unnatural being…I'm sure of it. After the disturbance, I saw soft particles of matter drift down through holes in the Plate and, a few days later, I found Sector6 like this.

"Whatever it was had created enough energy to damage most of the sector above us, and tear what remained of this area apart. I suppose it's lucky the Shinra left finishing Sector6 till last, huh? I mean, it's been less than a year since they finished building on the Plate. Can you image what would have happened if one of the other sectors had been damaged?"

"What about that?" he asked, pointing at of the broken stretch of tarmac that lay a short way from the border of the junkyard. It appeared to be the sole ruins of a highway through the olden Midgar, venturing north towards the gateway to Sector7. "It looks like we can still use it."

"That's where we're headed." she nodded quietly, reading Cloud's gaze. She seemed crestfallen, as if reluctant for him to go any further.

"Then, c'mon." bade Cloud without heed of her brief shift in mood, hastily finding his way down the rocky slope as he made his descent into the dusty site.

Wandering beneath a large yellow crane, its rigid arm extended over the yard, they joined the wide road. The grainy remnants of the painted white lines that divided the lanes could still be seen on the asphalt, trailing the freeway as it cut through the barren sector. The road itself had long since been in use, entire sections of the terrain bulging from their path as if they had been the victim of an enormous earthquake. There came a great glow of brilliant colours from the foot of the Central Complex a few miles from their position; a town bustling with life, illuminating most of the surrounding wasteland.

For a place he had believed to be unoccupied, the region was surprisingly teeming with suspicious movement from within the mounds of rubble that grew from the roadside. Boundfats bounced and grashtrikes scuttled in droves back into the bowels of the rusting machines and old abandoned shacks, considerably more wary of the travellers than the monsters of Sector5. Aerith explained that it was not uncommon for some of the men of the town to go on extermination hunts to rid the sector of such rodents, tired of the ineffectiveness of the Shinra security robots to eradicate them. As the two continued, strange sounds often filtered from the garbage a short way from their path, the eager thieves scouring through the Plate's discarded trash for anything to sell at the marketplace.

By noon, they had come to the large gateway on the Sector7 Wall, the dim lanterns above the enormous grey doors casting eerie shadows around them. The gate was closed, and the guard shed at its base appeared vacant. Rattling the chained padlock of the small reinforced hut, Cloud swore; he would be unable to operate the controls manually. _What the hell am I gonna do now? It's pretty odd that there's nobody here. Is there no other way to get to Sector7?_

Turning, he saw Aerith pushing herself back and forth on a swing in the neglected play-park at the edge of the road. His shoulders slumped, racking his brain for a solution, he trudged towards her. She didn't look up as he approached, staring dreamily at the round mog-shaped slide across the park. Its bulbous plastic shell had worn in colour, the small ears and puffy face of the mythical creature now a pallid brown, its tongue rolling out from its gaping mouth to a sandpit a few feet in front of it to form the chute itself.

"This is Green Park; my second favourite place in all the Slums." she said weakly; reflectively. "It was always filled with the happiness of children. This park is where I sold my first flower."

"Hmm…" Cloud grunted without interest.

"I can't believe it's still here after all this time…I should have brought that parasol…" murmured Aerith to herself, a fleeting half-smile of saddened memories flickering on her lips as she brought the swing to a stop, getting to her feet. Not taking her eyes from the mog, she strolled around the sandpit and, climbing on the railings of its steps, pulled herself up onto its head. Carefully manoeuvring her dainty legs beneath her pink frock, she sat above one of the creature's beady eyes, patting the shell with her palm. "Cloud, over here."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to." she demanded jokingly, her melancholy demeanour turning to laughter as she watched him grudgingly clamber onto the shell with slight awkwardness. Dropping into a seated position beside her, he glanced back at the stationary gateway and sighed.

"I'll just have to wait until someone comes through from the other side." he concluded with temporary defeat.

"Then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Thanks for showing me the way." said Cloud.

"No problem." she smiled warmly. "A deal's a deal, right? And anyway, I didn't really have a choice; you bought a flower from me."

"Huh?"

"You see, I like men who buy flowers from me." she explained. "I've been selling them from my cart for a long time now. I don't even do it for the money. It brings me so much joy to give them to strangers and see Midgar be brightened up a little, but they're not exactly in demand. I guess the people in this city just don't have the time to enjoy flowers anymore. Or maybe I charge too much?"

"I only paid one gil."

"Well, I had a good feeling about you." she snickered. "Some guys just want to hit on me. I make them pay a bit extra. Ten gil, twenty gil…y'know, whatever a girl can get away with. I once got some slimy Shinra Executive to give me five-hundred gil for a single flower. What a creep."

"Do you always sell them on the Plate?"

"Plate…Slums…wherever I can give them a good home. There's the annual tree light spectacle at West Park in Sector8 next week so maybe I'll sell some there. I should really get back to the church and get them ready."

"You gonna be alright going home by yourself?"

"Give me a break." Aerith snorted. "I can look after myself. What about you?"

"I was in SOLDIER, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So what rank were you?"

"Rank?"

"Y'know…what class?"

"Oh, I was…"

'_First Class._'

"…First Class."

"Just the same as him." Aerith pursed her lips, her voice faltering.

"The same as who?"

"My first boyfriend."

"Were the two of you…serious?"

"Not really. But, I liked him for a while."

"There's not many people who make it to First Class." said Cloud. "I probably knew him. What was his name?"

"It was…no, it doesn't matter…" sniffed Aerith, resting her chin on her knees. "He disappeared over five years ago without saying goodbye. I haven't heard from him since…"

Her words trailed off, the last few spoken as no more than a whisper. She began to rock her body gently, cradling herself for comfort. Unable to find the means to console her, Cloud gazed up at the damaged underside of the Plate. To the south, the burning green and red lights of the Sector6 Pillar continued to blink, the broad stone column unflinching beneath the great weight of the upper-city. He could make out a series of thin electricity cables connecting the top of the tower's skeleton structure to the Walls that bound the sector on either side, each one penetrating them at different locations.

Time passed beyond consciousness, and Cloud suddenly found himself dragged from his thoughts by an unbearable grinding of cogs. He spun sharply, watching the gates as they shook and began to part. As he prepared to leap from the mog, Aerith clasped his arm, her firm grip holding him down. Confused, he glanced round at her questioningly, but was met by nothing other than her pleading eyes. Again their pale green sparkle sent a waver of familiarity through him, stronger now than it had been when they first met on the Plate, but he immediately cast the unwanted feelings aside.

"Aerith, what are you doing?" he shouted over the deafening rumble, tugging at her to let go.

"I…I don't know…"

"I have to go _now_! This may be the only chance I get."

She nodded despairingly, and reluctantly loosened her grasp on his arm. Quickly thanking her once more for her help, he sprang to the ground, and sprinted for the widening gateway. As he approached, he saw a strange outline form in the darkness of the Sector7 Slums. Pausing until the shape had negotiated its way through the channel successfully before making his break, he gaped in shock as his opposite number came into view, the orange light of the lanterns washing casually over it.

As he stumbled backwards, trying desperately to make sense of the sight, the chocobo strode elegantly through the high doorway, the magnificent red carriage it drew rolling smoothly behind. The tall golden bird shrieked as its master's whip cracked its back, its powerful legs quickening in pace. The elderly moustached man driving the coach flashed his whip a second time, and the chocobo began to gallop towards the highway. As the wagon passed, Cloud had enough time to see the young woman at its rear, her dark hair falling across her shimmering purple dress.

"_Tifa_?" he yelled.

Tifa's head shot up, gasping as she saw him. The internal machinery of the Wall groaned behind him, and the gate slowly began to close. Tifa called to him, her words lost over the sound. Unable to communicate, Cloud was caught in two minds, his opportunity of returning to Sector7 slipping away with each moment. He watched the carriage turn north, frozen to the spot as it vanished beyond the raised segments of hazardous road, and scolded his indecisiveness as the doors finally clanked shut behind him.

"Cloud, what happened?" shouted Aerith anxiously, rushing from the slide.

"That girl…I know her…" he stammered.

"The girl in the coach is your friend?"

"Yes…but something's not right."

"She's being taken to Wall Market." panted Aerith. "That place is scary for a girl…in a lot of ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Wall Market is the most glamorous place in the Slums…but it's heavily connected to the underworld. Its bars are filled with thieves and criminals, and the town is rife with murder and prostitution…"

"That doesn't sound like Tifa at all." muttered Cloud, his brows furrowing. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"We'd better find her fast." agreed Aerith, starting towards the highway.

"_We_?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go on alone, did you?"

"Aerith…"

"C'mon," she called over her shoulder, "hurry up."

The lone entrance to Wall Market buzzed as the duo grew closer, the letters of the word 'South' lighting up in sequence on the electronic sign above the path. Cautiously, they slowed beneath the flicker of luminous green, observing the main street as it made its way towards the grand mansion at the heart of the town. The inhabitants of the road wandered aimlessly hither and thither; some struggling to find their balance under the influence of severe alcohol abuse, while others strolled arrogantly through the crowds escorted by underdressed women.

Of all the locations Cloud had been since finding himself back in Midgar, Wall Market was by far the most exuberant. Situated where the Central Complex and the Sector5 Wall merged, the stone border of the town formed a barricade against unwelcome intruders. It had taken little less than twenty minutes to reach the edge of Wall Market, following the twisting highway to the origins of the sphere of radiance and blare of club music. Although running as fast as Aerith's legs would allow, they had fallen behind the mysterious chocobo and carriage, surrendering the valuable time of their rescue operation to what had become a search mission.

"Stay close to me." Cloud instructed as they ventured inside the town's boundaries, marching a few steps in front of her.

The large buildings that lined the main street had been assembled using the same makeshift materials and scrap metal that every other within the city's Slums had, but the introduction of row upon row of burning yellow bulbs along their exteriors had transformed them into an exclusive range of bars and shops. Glowing neon signs and advertisement boards flashed all around, blinding them as they veered through the hoards of rowdy youths.

Men whistled at Aerith as they passed, some grabbing her hand in an attempt to prise her away from Cloud. She pulled herself tight to him as they walked, alert to the threat of sexual predators at every turn. The farther through the district they wandered, ever-nearing the central estate, the more bizarre the names of the buildings became. Cloud read them one by one, trying in vain to find any indication as to where Tifa may be; 'Joel's Potions', 'Mukki's Kitchen', and 'Big Bro's Gym' some of the most noticeable.

Growing frustrated, he looked around as someone tapped his shoulder. Surprised to see a child in such an inappropriate environment, he did not react as the boy stuffed a paper flyer into his hand. Frowning, he began absently along the street again, skimming over the pharmacy coupon, and stormed straight into an older man. Murmuring his apology, Cloud glanced up as the man brushed past him, his eyes widening.

"Aerith…" he hissed, spinning her around to face him.

"What?" she asked, her expression growing fearful. "What is it?"

"That man, the one with the moustache…he was the one driving the carriage."

"Are you sure?" she said, biting her lip. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna follow him." Cloud replied purposefully. "Maybe he'll lead us to Tifa."

They began after the man, slipping stealthily through the crowds on the path, making sure to remain an inconspicuous distance behind him. Within less than a minute, the man had turned onto a side street, rejecting the offers of the prostitutes that stood petting themselves teasingly on the corner. Cloud grimaced as the women called to him with the same flattering lines moments later, the sores on their faces as unattractive as the revealing clothes they wore. The two trailed the man a short way along the road, cautiously spying on him as he disappeared into an alley between the weapon store and a pawn brokers.

Peering carefully down the lane, Cloud saw the man climb the steps to a low doorway at the far side of the passage, nodding to the long-haired bouncer at the entrance. They scurried down the alleyway after him, edging their way around the trash cans against the walls of the buildings, and emerged in a small secluded close. The area appeared deliberately bare; two female mannequins draped in costumes of black and yellow stripes on either side of the doorway the only exception to the grimy surroundings. Striding forward, Cloud was stopped abruptly as the bouncer stepped in front of him, his powerful arms folded across his chest.

"An' where d'ya think you're goin'?" he sneered, blowing cigarette smoke into Cloud's face.

"I need to speak to that man." growled Cloud.

"The Honey Bee Inn is a private club. Only members can go in. We gotta keep ourselves respectable, see."

"I'm looking for a friend…a girl named Tifa…"

"Tifa?" snorted the doorman. "You're pretty fast; Tifa's our newest girl. Just arrived from Sector7 all bouncy and fresh-faced. I hear she's the cute barmaid at that Seventh Heaven. Might be good for some servicin', if ya know what I mean."

"Is she here?" Cloud asked, his fists clenched with fury. "I have to speak with her."

"Not so fast, kiddo. She's havin' her interview right now."

"Her interview?" Aerith gulped.

"Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion."

"Don Corneo?" repeated Cloud.

"You don't know who the Don is?" spluttered the man in mocked amazement. "What's wrong wit' you? Everyone from 'round these parts knows Don Corneo. He's the famous businessman."

"Well, then I guess I'm not from around these parts."

"He's the one responsible for the construction of Wall Market. Without him, all our lives would be meaningless. He usually lives at the mansion in the middle of town, but sometimes likes to go to Wutai to dabble in some foreign action. Catch my drift? Rumour has it he wants to settle down, an' is lookin' for a bride. Though, not that it's any of your business…"

"Aerith, c'mon." Cloud commanded, irritably turning from the chuckling bouncer, and marching back down the alley.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called after him, darting to keep up.

"We need to get to Tifa." he answered in a low voice. "And I'm sure we'll find her with this guy, Corneo."

"Cloud, you really don't know who he is?" she gulped. "Don Corneo is a gangster. One of the biggest mob bosses in the city."

"I don't care who he is…"

Struggling to match his near-jogging pace, Aerith followed the determined Cloud back to the main street. Unlike many old districts of the Slums, Wall Market spread out in a grid formation, making navigation significantly simpler. Due north, against the looming backdrop of the Central Complex, the distinct, curving multi-gabled roof of Don Corneo's home could be seen with its majestic Imperial Wutai style. With a clear view of the mansion, they were able to make their way to the wrought-iron gates of the grounds with ease, the reverberating boom of disco music fading as they approached. Through the steel railings, they could see the mafia establishment rise like a regal palace above the derelict buildings of Wall Market. Its stone exterior was pale in colour; a direct contrast to the grey filth of the Slums, spectacularly illuminated by beams of yellow light that shone from lamps at the base of the structure, adding an extra dimension to the brilliant red of the roof.

At the end of the ornate cobbled pathway that led from the gate, there stood the main entrance to the estate, not far from which rested the carriage that had bore Tifa. The excited squeals of the chocobo could be heard from the small stable at the side of the mansion as it fed on greens, the animal evidently being rewarded for completing its task for the day. After a few minutes of Cloud scouring for any structural weakness to the barrier, one of the suited security guards wandering the grounds took notice of them, making his way towards the gate.

"What d'you want?" he snarled, his gruff voice unwelcoming as he glared at Cloud.

"We're looking for a girl named Tifa." answered Aerith, unfazed by his rude approach.

"So?"

"We heard she's here." added Cloud. "I need to speak to her."

"Look, it's a nice story," scoffed the guard, derisively, "but the Don ain't really into men. You're friend here, she's a looker. She can come in any time she wants. But you…don't let me catch you 'round here again."

"Who do you think…" snapped Cloud.

"Can you give us a moment?" reacted Aerith with a forced laugh, covering Cloud's mouth with her hand, and hastily pulling him aside.

"Aerith, what're you doing?" he spat with rage.

"You wait here." she whispered. "I'll go take a look inside and tell Tifa what's happening."

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"You _do_ know what kind of place this is, don't you?" hissed Cloud.

"Then, what are we supposed to do? You want to go in with me?"

"You heard what that guy said, didn't you? If I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion."

"I have an idea." she winked, turning from him, and walking seductively back to where the guard stood. An expression of curiosity took form on his dark face as he tilted his head in puzzlement, his spiked yellow mohawk drooping to one side.

"Aerith, wait…"

"You stay right here." she purred lustfully, running her tongue across her lips, stroking the man's pierced chin with her fingertips. "I've got a gorgeous friend I want to bring."

"A friend, huh?" repeated the man, his eyes widening in anticipation. "Sounds pretty good to me…and I'm sure it'll make the Don very happy indeed. We've seen many girls come here, so I hope your friend will be something extra special."

"Trust me." Aerith grinned, slowly drawing her hand from the guard's hopeful face. "She'll definitely be something special…"

80


	8. Vol VII - Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

**Don of the Slums**

"I can't believe this is your plan."

Cloud stared at his reflection in the clothes shop mirror, shaking his head in disgust as he let the dress unfurl over the ground at his feet, hiding his army boots under plaits of blue cotton. The costume clung to his figure, taut over the braces and belt of his outfit underneath, but the shape of the leather accessories added to his illusionary bust. Around him, he sensed the bemused smirks of other customers, a muffled laughter coming from a group of aged women at the far side of the store.

"You are worried about Tifa, aren't you?" Aerith responded, unable to wipe the smile from her face as he fought to tie the red bow round his waist. She turned to the shop owner by her side, a man she appeared to know personally. He was burly in stature, with a wild mane of wavy black hair and a thick beard to match. "So, what do you think?"

"This might be interesting." Gaskin chuckled with entertainment. "I was gettin' a little bored with just makin' regular clothes for women. This may be a new business for me."

"I'm sure there're plenty of guys in Wall Market who'd make use of it." sniggered Aerith. "It looks good on him; he's so cute."

"Hey…"

"I still can't understand why a tough-looking guy like him would want to dress up as a woman." muttered Gaskin, as if thinking aloud. "Just make sure he returns it in good condition, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." said Aerith.

"I don't look right." moaned Cloud, joining them by the counter. "This is never gonna work."

"There's definitely still something missing." agreed Aerith, her forehead wrinkling.

"What about a wig?" suggested Gaskin, booming with hearty laughter at his own joke.

"A wig!" squealed Aerith. "Of course."

Disappearing into the backroom of the store, the tailor returned after a few minutes bearing a selection of artificial hair. Aerith studied the range and, selecting a wig that matched Cloud's own colour, she handed him a long blonde hairpiece. Pulling it on reluctantly, his humiliation escalating, he opened his eyes as she dabbed his cheeks with a sprinkle of powdered makeup, and stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"Stay still or you'll smudge it all." ordered Aerith, holding up the brush a second time. "We need to make you look as feminine as possible, right?"

His temper simmering, Cloud waited in silence until she had applied as much makeup as she deemed appropriate. Thanking Gaskin for the loan of the garment, the two left the store. The hike to Don Corneo's estate proved more difficult in the dress; Cloud eventually opting to carry the plaits at his ankles. He grew angry as Aerith teased him, constantly erupting into a fit of giggles with every mistimed step.

"You have to walk…more nicely." she coached, panting as she tried to catch her breath through the hilarity.

"What do you mean "nicely"?"

"Y'know…seductively. You have to make the guards feel that you are genuinely interested in them."

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"Oh, you'll be fine." she gestured encouragingly, watching him grit his teeth. "Remember, you're doing this for Tifa. And besides, you look lovely, Miss Cloud."

As they approached the gate to the grounds, they found the entrance to the mansion to be patrolled by a new member of security. Aerith waved to gain the man's attention, leaning alluringly against the barrier as he strolled pompously along the cobbled road towards them. He was slim in stature, with a shaven head bearing a detailed tribal tattoo, constantly adjusting the jacket of his burgundy suit. He nodded politely to them, pushing the switch to part the gates. Cloud lowered his eyes to shun the man's shameless gaze, his heart thumping as he and Aerith passed into the estate.

"Right this way, ladies." the guard instructed, motioning towards the mansion, groping Cloud's rear before taking the lead. "Hmm…firm…"

He brought them to the main hall of the manor, the grand mahogany doorway opening into the expanse. The dark tiled floor of the foyer sparkled with polish, bare but for an enormous circular oriental rug at the foot of the broad staircase. The maroon rug had been woven in the form of a giant aquatic serpent wrapped around a golden sword; a representation of the Water God, Leviathan, and the Crest of Wutai. Emblems and insignias of ancient cultures had been painted on the wall in colours of deep red and orange, their meanings long forgotten in an age of science. Two huge urns had been set opposite one another at the twin openings to the corridors leading from the hall, each large enough to hold an adult inside. It was clear that even businessmen with such heinous connections to the criminal underworld had taste.

Clicking his fingers as a signal for the two to follow, the guard climbed the red carpet of the stairs, ascending to the balcony of the second floor. At the peak of the steps, there stood a slender set of doors with the symbol of a rising sun upon them, and intricately-crafted lamps positioned on either side. The man moved swiftly to the left, gliding along the smooth walkway that sidled the wall until he came to the ingress of a narrow passage.

"Ladies, please make your way to the cellar." he said, gesturing for them to continue down the stone tunnel. "My name is Foley, and if you need anything to freshen up, do ask. I'll go inform the Don of your arrival."

The corridor had been designed in a medieval fashion; the heavy walls and ceiling of cold slabs adorned by chains of linked iron. The passageway ended after only a few feet, declining to become a straight stairwell leading to the depths of the manor. A glow of candlelight filtered from a chamber below, the hazy strands of radiance creeping over the stone. At the base of the steps, they found a room filled with bizarre restraining devices and littered with unusual sexual accessories. In the corner, gazing dreamily into the blazing fireplace, sat Tifa in her stunning purple dress. Seeing her, Cloud felt his embarrassment grow tenfold, turning his back on her in shame.

"Tifa…?" asked Aerith, wary of Cloud's reaction to the situation, her voice echoing somewhat. Tifa jumped from the chair at the sound of her name, clenching her fists as she glowered suspiciously at Aerith.

"You…" she spluttered, her brows furrowed with confusion, "you're the one who was in the park with Cloud, aren't you?"

"That's right." nodded Aerith.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aerith Gainsborough. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, there's no point in introducing myself; you already seem to know who I am." Tifa said brusquely.

"Cloud told me."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry," smiled Aerith reassuringly, reading the expression on Tifa's face, "we just met. It's nothing."

"What are you talking about?" stammered Tifa, blushing. "Why would I be worried?"

"Have I misunderstood?"

"Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more…"

"Poor guy," chortled Aerith, watching as he reluctantly looked up, "having to stand here and listen to both of us call him 'nothing'."

"Cloud…?" mouthed Tifa, her eyes straining in the dim light. As she suddenly became aware of his presence in the shadows, her jaw dropped, staring at him in astonishment.

"Tifa…"

"Cloud, what the hell?" she gasped. "Why are you dressed like that? What are you doing here?"

"Tifa…"

"Forget that…" she said in grateful disbelief, crossing the room and throwing her arms around him, "what happened to you after you fell from the Plate? Are you hurt?"

"Tifa, give me a chance to answer." he replied uncomfortably, pulling away from her embrace and moving towards the fire. "I'm dressed like this because there was no other way to get in here. And I'm alright…Aerith helped me out."

"Well, I think you've made a good job of your makeup." Tifa snorted. "If you hide your face in your hair bit more, you could probably pass as a lady even up close. I wonder what Barret would say if he could see you now…"

"Don't start me…"

"Cloud, I don't know what to say. I'm really glad to see you're okay. I thought you were lost…maybe even dead. I was afraid; there's still so much I need to know…so much I have to tell you…"

"Well, it's nice to see you came looking for me." he said coldly.

"I would have," gulped Tifa, hesitating as she chose her words, glancing uneasily at Aerith, "but there was a problem."

"A problem?" frowned Cloud. "Is that why you're in a place like this?"

"When we got back from Sector5, there was a weird man prowling around the bar, asking Marlene questions. Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him. That's when the Don's name came up. Barret thought it was nothing, but something the man said has been bothering me."

"What was it?"

"He seemed desperate to make sure we were going to be in Sector7 today. I also noticed the soldier at the Wall gate wasn't there when the carriage wanted to pass. The driver had to get out and activate the lock himself. In all the time I've lived in Midgar, I've never seen that."

"That's strange." said Cloud pensively. "The guard on our side wasn't there either, but the control shed had been completely barricaded. That means Shinra only intended one-way traffic. What do think's goin' on?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "But, I wanted to come here and get the story straight from Corneo's mouth."

"What now, then?"

"Well, I'm kinda in a bind." sighed Tifa. "Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then…well…y'know…"

"I get the picture."

"Anyway, I have to be the girl or else I'll never find out what he's planning."

"But, there's three girls here." Aerith interjected. "If we work together, at least one of us will get to question the Don, right?"

"I guess…"

"No, Aerith." refused Cloud. "You can't get involved in this."

"Oh, but it's alright for Tifa to be in danger?" she retorted stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want Tifa in danger either…"

"Are you sure you can do this, Aerith?" asked Tifa, paying no attention to Cloud's argument.

"I grew up in the Slums." she waved dismissively. "Trust me, I've been caught up in a lot worse than this."

"Aerith, you can't…" started Cloud.

"Ladies?" called a voice from above them. They all turned to see another of Don Corneo's attendants descend from the tunnel, pausing in the arched opening to the basement. He also wore a stylish suit, but had long, dark hair tied back in a ponytail. "It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting."

He lingered in the same spot until all three had begun to scale the steps, goggling at each of them in a somewhat perverse manner. Thinking quickly, Tifa had ensured that Cloud walked closely between her and Aerith, minimising the threat of exposure as the man trotted behind. In an attempt to swivel his hips in an attractive way, Cloud heard the raspy breathing of the attendant become louder and harsher, entranced by the movement.

As they reached the balcony overlooking the lobby, the man darted ahead of the line to the large doors at the centre of the terrace. He knocked twice, and held his ear to the golden sun crest, listening for an answer. When at last the reply came, he bowed to them and pushed the crest apart, motioning with his hand for the trio to enter.

The room beyond was as long as it was broad, laden with extravagant colours and shades. Another, much wider carpet stretched from the doorway to the lavish camphorwood desk at the far side of the study, decorated with the images of intertwining snakes. Statues of mythical creatures had been placed at regular intervals along the walls, their sizes increasing methodically as they drew toward the curtained portal to a bedroom at the rear of the room, revealing the Don to be a dilettante of such artefacts.

Behind the desk sat a squat man, his beady eyes glistening with anticipation as the three approached. Taking one final draw of smoke, he set his cigar into its holder, and grew to his feet. His plump face and head was completely bald except for a single line of bright yellow hair that ran from his forehead to his crown, and he wore nothing but a luxuriant bathrobe, the bulge of his overweight stomach visible for all to see.

"Alright, ladies," ordered the attendant from the hallway, "line up in front of the Don."

Obeying, they shaped a horizontal row a few paces from the desk. Don Corneo strolled around to meet them, sleazily trailing his fingers over the surface of his workspace with one hand, swirling his glass of red wine with the other. Leaning against the desk, he let his eager eyes wash over them; Cloud glancing away each time the Don faced him, silently hoping that Aerith's idea was not about to backfire.

"Good…splendid…" Corneo swigged his wine, tapping his fingers on his chin. "Let's see, which girl should I choose?"

Stepping slowly forward, he sauntered across the small space to where Aerith stood, holding her chest out. He grinned mischievously as he gaped at her bosom, licking his lips as he began to stroke her pale complexion. She blew him a kiss, causing him to smirk in a greater lust. Casually ambling from Aerith to Cloud, and then to the busty Tifa, he conveyed little interest in selecting either in her place. Returning to his desk, he gathered his cigar, and made for his bedroom.

"I have made my decision." he announced flatly, brushing one of the thin drapes aside. "My choice for tonight is the little beauty in the pink dress. Come, my dear."

"Be…be nice, Don…" Aerith teased in a dry voice, starting hesitantly towards him. Quickly glimpsing Cloud and Tifa, she gave them a faltering smile.

"Scotch, you and the boys can make use of the other two." called Corneo from over his shoulder, taking Aerith's hand and guiding her to the back room.

"Yes, sir." bowed the assistant. "Thank you, sir. Come on then, girls…we'll have our own fun."

Careful to avoid eye contact with the man, Cloud vacated the room, Tifa close behind. Rubbing his hands together in excitement, Scotch led the two to a room farther along the walkway. A mist of cigarette smoke partially obscured their vision as they followed him into the staff area, the stench of sweat filling their nostrils. The space resembled the surrounding Slum; layers of trash piled high in the corners, the half-empty beer bottles strewn lazily on the floor.

Cloud counted six security guards and other mafia personnel inside the room, almost all of whom had been consumed by the news report on television, repeating the images of the Mako Reactor5 bombings. Two of the gangsters sat on cushions around a small table, taking turns to snort lines of a white powdered drug as they continued their card game. A series of discarded leaflets littered the floor, advertising a new bar for the popular Turtle's Paradise chain. Wandering to the blackened window on the opposite side of the quarters, Scotch cleared his throat, gaining the attention of most of them.

"Gentlemen," he declared, gesturing at Cloud and Tifa, "it might interest you to know that we have guests."

"Don't worry, ladies," shouted one of the guards, turning from the sofa, his drooping nose ring and foul features making him resemble a sickly bull, "we'll take real good care of you."

"This is all thanks to the big boss." added Scotch as he dragged Cloud to his side, his eyes flashing with intent. "Well, ladies, are we all ready?"

"Get off of me!" growled Cloud.

"Come on, dance with me beautiful." laughed Scotch, pulling him closer. "Hey, you're in pretty good shape. Look at your tight little body…well, actually, it's more like muscles…"

"I said get off me." yelled Cloud, thrusting Scotch hard against the wall.

"What's wrong, babe?" chuckled Scotch, playfully holding his hands up in submission. "Don't you wanna come have fun with us? We wanna play with you…"

"I'm flattered, but no thanks." he snarled, tearing the wig from his head and hurling it to the floor at Scotch's feet. "I ain't interested in a bunch of scrubs like you."

Scotch gasped in horror as Cloud yanked the dress off, stumbling backwards over the television. In anger, the men of the room jumped to their feet, tossing their bottles aside. The glass exploded against the wall, the fumes of alcohol immediately encircling the quarters. Kicking off her shoes, Tifa quickly joined Cloud by the window, bouncing on her toes as she fell into her martial arts stance.

"Godsdammit! You think you can get away with this?" roared Scotch, finding his balance, glaring furiously at the stationary henchmen. "What are you waiting for? Apps, get them! Knock the crap out of them!"

Without waiting for the sentence to finish, the guard with the bull ring pounced across the room, diving at Cloud. Reacting instinctively, Cloud shifted his body out of the way, and seized the man's neck as he flew through the air, smashing his head against the wall. As he crumpled in an unconscious heap, two others burst from the sofa. Cloud ducked as one of them swung a punch, catching the man's crotch with his knee.

Glancing up, he saw Tifa leap from her standing position, bringing her leg round in an arced motion. It connected heavily with the second attendant's chin, a loud crack sounding as his jaw snapped in two. He tumbled to the ground, howling in pain as he clutched his face. Tifa landed as agile as she had taken off, her expression one of vengeful satisfaction. Cloud felt a burning rage well up inside himself, his blood boiling as he met the fierce gaze of Scotch.

"What the hell's the matter with you weaklings?" he screamed at his fallen comrades. "Do I have to show you how it's done every time?"

Ripping his suit jacket from his body, he charged at the two, his face twisted in resentment. Dodging as Cloud brought his arm forward, Scotch thrust his shoulder into his stomach, sending him onto his back. With a swift movement, he blocked Tifa's attack with his forearm, swiping at her legs in an attempt to compromise her footing. She sprang the trap, kicking him as she hopped over his trailing ankle. He cursed her as he was knocked to his side, yelping as he felt Cloud's strong hands haul him up.

"W…wait…" he moaned sheepishly as the grip tightened.

"Tifa, you ready?" said Cloud.

"Do it!"

Summoning all his might, Cloud lifted Scotch into the air and released his grasp. As he did so, Tifa launched herself forward, flipping her body in a somersault. Her foot collided with Scotch's torso; hitting with a force so hard that he was thrown against the window, the black glass shattering as he shot through it, his howls coming to a sickening end as he landed on the solid earth below. Turning away from the window, Cloud saw the remaining guards retreat from the room, their frightened curse words echoing from the hallway as they clambered down the stairs to the foyer.

"What's so funny?" he asked, seeing a mischievous smirk appearing on Tifa's face.

"I didn't know you could fight so well without your sword." she slapped his back playfully.

"It's one of the first things they teach you in the military." frowned Cloud. "Essential if you wanna get into SOLDIER."

"I guess." she said, rolling her eyes. "And it's not as if you're a stranger to conflict. You were always at it as a child."

"What happened to my sword, anyway?"

"After you fell, we found it on the bridge beside us." replied Tifa. "Barret wanted to leave it behind, but I wouldn't let him. I knew if you came back, you'd want it."

"Where is it now?"

"At the bar. You can get it once we find out what's goin' on."

"Yeah, c'mon."

Stepping over the bodies of the grounded men, the two raced from the staff area and back to the study. Slipping noiselessly through the doorway, they could make out the muffled voice of Don Corneo pleading with Aerith in the bedroom. They burst through the curtains in time to see him scramble across his double bed to where Aerith sat, his face pink with desire. The ties of his bathrobe had become undone, and his greasy figure was on show. Aerith brushed his hand away as he began to caress her hair, taking a few seconds to realise that she and her tormentor were not alone.

"Cloud?" she cried, jumping from the bed.

"What the hell?" shrieked Corneo, dragging the yellow quilt over his body to hide his naked flesh. "Help! Someone help! Scotch? Leslie? Apps…?"

"There's no use." sneered Tifa. "Your men have deserted you."

"But…but…who are you people…?"

"Shut up!" demanded Cloud, the adrenaline of the fight still pumping in his veins. Corneo stared at him dumbfounded, his petrified eyes switching between the three as he began to quiver. "We're asking the questions now. That mouth of yours is gonna be put to work in other ways."

"What do you want?" he asked timidly.

"Information."

"Wha…what information?"

"What did your assistants find out in Sector7?" barked Tifa. "Talk!"

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't tell us what we want to know," answered Cloud, his glare unforgiving as he nodded towards Don Corneo's genitals, "I'll chop them off."

"No…not that…" he squeaked. "I'll talk…I'll tell you everything…"

"Well…?" said Tifa.

"I made them find out where the man with the gun-arm was."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I was ordered to do."

"By who?"

"No…" the Don trembled. "If I told you that, I'd be killed."

"If you don't tell us," Aerith snapped, glaring down upon him, "I'll rip them off."

"It was…it was Heidegger of Shinra." he wailed. "Director of Public Safety Maintenance."

"The General of the Armed Forces ordered this?" gasped Cloud in confusion. "But…but, why? What are the Shinra up to?"

"I can't say…"

"If you don't talk," erupted Tifa, "I'll hack them off."

"You…you're serious, aren't you?" gulped Don Corneo, cowering into his duvet, beads of sweat forming on his brow. "I promise…I'm not fooling around."

"Then, tell us!"

"Shinra's trying to infiltrate what's left of the rebel group, AVALANCHE. My job was to confirm that their hideout was in the Sector7 Slums."

"Why?"

"Because the Shinra are going to crush them…literally." he stammered. "They're going to break the Support Pillar that holds up the Plate above it."

"Break the Support?" spluttered Tifa, unable to compute the information.

"The plan is to completely wipe out the terrorists."

"If the Plate comes down, there'll be a lot of devastation." Cloud shook his head. "Why are you still here?"

"I've been assured that Wall Market won't be affected." replied the Don, a note of relief in his tone. "I'm safe where I am."

"You ignorant bastard!" screamed Tifa. "How could you be so uncaring? Thousands of people will lose their lives if this happens…"

"People that the Shinra have deemed expendable."

"Why, you…"

"Tifa!" shouted Cloud, grabbing her as she tried to attack Don Corneo. "Tifa, get a hold of yourself…"

"We have to warn the people in the Slums." Aerith said frantically. Her teeth clenched, Tifa mumbled something in agreement, and started towards the doorway.

"Wait." whimpered the Don.

"What?" hissed Cloud, turning to see him pull himself up against the bed's headboard.

"Please, it'll only take a second." he begged. "It's just…how do think scum like me feel when they are forced into positions like this?"

"Personally, I think that they've pretty much given up on life." spat Cloud.

"Close…but no cigar." Corneo chortled menacingly, a wicked smile forming on his lips. Reaching up, he grasped a thin silver lever above his head, and heaved it down. Everything slowed as Cloud spun, opening his mouth to warn the girls, but the words had barely left his throat when the floor beneath their feet gave way, and the three began to fall.

96


	9. Vol VII - Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

**The Wrath of Shinra**

"…and that concludes my report, sir."

President Shinra nodded in acknowledgement, studying his reflection in the long windows of the Great Hall. Evening was upon the city, and the darkening silhouette of the Midgar Mountains was forming on the western horizon beneath the gathering rain clouds. Before him, the broad streets of Sector7 were ablaze with the glow of lampposts, the orange light illuminating the bustle of traffic as the Shinra employees made their way home for the night. He allowed his eyes to pass over the residential district in the suburbs of the sector, feeling no emotion as he thought of the people's fate.

"Very well, Reeve." said the President, turning from the window.

Ambling leisurely across the polished silver floor, he returned to his grand desk. Director Reeve had already placed the files of his investigation at the side of the computer monitor, conveniently hiding the classified Deepground material that had lain there, and was now waiting patiently for his next command. He enjoyed Reeve's participation as part of the Executive, finding him to be more focused and genuine than any of the other Department Heads.

"What is our current situation with the…um…plan, sir?" his subordinate asked quietly, his voice laden with dread. President Shinra looked up at him from his workplace to see the colour draining from Reeve's face, his cheeks growing white against his sleek black hair and goatee. From behind, there came the booming sound of footsteps, the dull thumping echoing throughout the vast Presidential Office.

"Ah, here's Heidegger now…"

Reeve glanced around to see the obese shape of Director Heidegger approach them from the western stairwell, his hulking body swaying as he strode between the tall columns of marble. As he neared the desk, he made an attempt to mat his thick beard to his chest, the strands of bushy hair unfurling across his emerald green suit. The President stood to greet him, making his way to the centre of the hall.

"Mr. President." Heidegger announced himself hoarsely. "Director Reeve."

"How are the preparations coming along, General?" enquired President Shinra.

"Smoothly, sir, very smoothly." he cackled, holding his bulging gut. "As you asked, I have assigned the Turks to this."

"Sir, are we really going to go through with it?" protested Reeve, his troubled gaze flitting between the two. "Simply destroy an entire sector because of a group with only a few members?"

"You know exactly why we can't afford to allow any remnants of AVALANCHE to linger." replied President Shinra coldly. "What's wrong? You want out?"

"No, sir, it's just…" mumbled Reeve. "Sir, I'm sure you're aware that I was one of the architects of this city, and it feels very personal to me. Now, as Head of the Urban Development Department, I'm involved in the running of Midgar. That's why…"

"Reeve, you should flush your personal problems in the morning." scoffed Heidegger.

"The Mayor's against this, anyway." Reeve retorted, glaring furiously at his counterpart.

"Domino?" snorted Heidegger. "He just sits in this building all day, reading in the library and feeding his face. You call _that_ a Mayor? You know fine well the city council don't have any authority in these matters…"

"That's enough." interrupted the President, his tone assertive.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, sir," said Heidegger, stuffing the folder he carried into the arms of Reeve, and saluting his superior, "I must finish making the final arrangements."

"Very well, dismissed."

"That man…" growled Reeve through clenched teeth, watching Heidegger as he disappeared from sight.

"You're tired." sighed the President, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere? I can organise a flight to Costa del Sol for you if you'd like? My wife tells me the weather is great at the moment."

"I'll think about it…" he muttered, trudging towards the eastern stairwell. Saying nothing further, President Shinra walked slowly back to his desk, unable to stop the thin smile spreading over his lips.

_We'll tear down Sector7 and report that AVALANCHE did it_, he mused, slumping into his padded throne. _Then, we'll send in the rescue operation courtesy of Shinra, Inc. and declare that our war against terrorism is finally over_…_this is perfect_…

Cloud gagged, spitting the sewage water from his mouth as he struggled to find his footing in the stream. He grimaced as he felt the cold slime trickle down his back, his eyes adjusting to the cloud of dust that had fallen with them into the tunnels from Don Corneo's old garbage chute. Seething with hatred for the gangster, he swore under his breath, picking a soggy strip of newspaper from his hair. He heard Tifa groan behind him, splashing around in the filth as she pulled herself up against the high stone wall of the walkways that ran alongside the shallow waters.

"You guys alright?" Cloud asked, helping Aerith to her feet.

"Yeah." Aerith spluttered, wiping a clump of damp fringe from her face. Her frock was dripping with brown water, clinging to her figure, causing her to shiver.

"This is terrible…" said Tifa frantically, her expression consumed by fear. "What're we going to do?"

"We have to get to Sector7." answered Aerith. "We have to warn them."

"But, we don't know where we are." Tifa moaned despairingly, glancing around the passageway. A low curved ceiling of redbrick spread in both directions, lit only by a small number of flickering filament bulbs. There were no signs, no directions; the Slums sewers the last place anyone wanted to be. "It may already be too late…"

"Don't give up." encouraged Aerith, her optimism resolute even in such dire circumstances. "Never give up hope."

"But…"

"C'mon, Tifa, it can't be that easy to destroy the Pillar, right?" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you're right." Tifa agreed thoughtfully, a glimmer of positivity creeping into her tone. "Let's get going. We still have time."

"Aerith," murmured Cloud, "it's my fault you got mixed up in this…"

"Oh, don't start that again." she snapped, wading past him. "It was my decision not to go home. Stop feeling sorry for yourself…there's other things we need to worry about now. We need to hurry!"

Stunned into silence by Aerith's severity, he started after her and Tifa. They were able to move quicker than he had anticipated in the knee-deep scum, the flow of water travelling in the same northerly direction as the three. Cloud grew frustrated at the height at which the sewer walkways had been set above the stream, leaving them unable to heave themselves out of the slime. Even with his superior agility, the compact walls proved too challenging to mount. Negotiating their way through the empty bottles and cans that drifted aimlessly alongside them, the party came to a tall iron barrier in the centre of their path, the rusting stakes filtering the garbage so that the water may continue beyond.

The foul stink of waste seeped unpleasantly into their nostrils as they paused to contemplate their next move. With Aerith's insistence that they were going the right way, Cloud was volunteered to help the girls clamber over the top of the railings before climbing the barrier himself. Once successfully on the other side, they quickly discovered a steel ladder that led to the overlooking pathway.

Navigating the tunnels, they continued to follow the northerly route, the trio racing through the sewage system as they became increasingly oblivious to the weight of their sodden clothing. The dank sewer walls arced around them, their bricks oozing with accumulated grime. As they sprinted under the failing lights of the passages, Cloud could see a number of rats and red caesar crabs scuttle from the walkway and into their hiding places within the channels.

For over an hour they sped towards Sector7, constantly expecting to hear the sounds of its demise. They knew that their own lives would be sacrificed if they did not make it on time, and this fear drove them on, giving strength to weary legs, and desire to heavy hearts. When at last they came to the end of the tunnel, all of them gasping for clean air amid the putrid fumes, they found an access ladder ascending to the outside world. Scaling the reluctant steps, Cloud was able to push aside the cumbersome manhole cover, peering out over the surroundings through the light haze of burning oil.

The sewer opening was located between a series of abandoned railway lines, upon most of which rested the remains of train carriages. Disused locomotives from years gone by had been left to rot in the junkyard, the models of the once-famous MK100-70, MK100-90 and MK93 IIs deemed obsolete by the existence of Shinra's current Mako-efficient MK600. Engine parts and other valuable segments of the cars had been torn from their holdings and piled haphazardly along the tracks, their ghostly shapes casting eerie shadows over the broken ground. In the distance, beyond the shattered glass windows of the wagons, he could make out the lights of the Sector7 station, its platform deserted. Cloud hurriedly yanked himself up the last few rungs of the ladder, and was promptly accompanied by the girls.

"This is the Train Graveyard." gasped Tifa as she took in the landscape, her teeth chattering as the chill of the evening met her damp dress. "Seventh Heaven is not far from here. We have to get to the others. Barret…Marlene…"

"We've made it this far…" nodded Cloud.

"Yeah, let's go."

Together, they took off once more, heading west through the Train Graveyard in the direction of the village. Tifa led them between the overturned cars and mounds of neglected machinery, quickly finding her way to the edge of the junkyard and cargo depot. She screamed wildly at a group of beggars a short way from their path, startling the grubby men and women as they sat around their blazing oil drum, unheeding of her instructions for them to escape the sector. They met no villagers wandering the trails of the Slums, Aerith praying aloud that the alarm had already been raised, and arrived little more than ten minutes later at the Seventh Heaven bar.

"Barret?" yelled Tifa as she burst through the swing doors, anxiously searching the lounge for any signs of life. "Jessie? Biggs? Anyone…?"

"Tifa?" squeaked a voice from beneath the counter. "Tifa, is that you?"

"Marlene!" cried Tifa, rushing to the bar, embracing the shaken child. "Marlene, where's your papa?"

"He said he was goin' to fight the Shinra." she whimpered, burying her head into Tifa's shoulder. "They're at the Pillar. Tifa, I'm scared…"

"It's okay, honey." Tifa comforted her, stroking her hair as she turned to Aerith, a pleading gaze in her eyes. "Aerith, Cloud and I are gonna go help our friends. I need you to get Marlene out of Sector7."

"Don't worry." Aerith said with determination. "She'll be alright."

"Thanks," said Tifa gratefully, passing Marlene to her, "it means a lot."

"Tifa…" sobbed the child.

"Don't worry, sweety, we'll see each other very soon." Tifa whispered reassuringly. "You have to go with Aerith now, okay? I'll come get you, I promise."

"Good luck." said Aerith, taking Marlene's hand in hers as she began towards the exit. She stopped momentarily in the doorway, glancing back to Cloud, offering him a faint nod before they disappeared into the night. "Be careful…"

Hastily changing into dry clothes, the two equipped themselves with their respective weapons; Cloud thankful to retrieve the Buster Sword as Tifa donned her studded red gloves. Abandoning the bar, they sprinted the short way to the Pillar, scrambling across the mounds of debris as a shortcut through the trails. Even from the distance, they could tell something was not right atop the Pillar's skeletal support structure. Spontaneous flashes of light had broken out on the circular platform at its height, indicating a gunfight had already begun.

They quickened their pace as much as their aching legs would allow, adrenaline pumping through their veins. As Cloud and Tifa approached the tower, they were shocked to discover a small crowd had gathered around the fenced perimeter of its base. The mob watched in entertainment as the events above unfolded, some having even brought their children, oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"All of you, listen to me." roared Tifa, barging through the group. "It's dangerous here…"

"Young lady, if you don't stop pushing…"

"Everyone…get away from the Pillar now! Forget everything and get out of Sector7!"

"But…"

"Now!" Tifa demanded. "You're lives are at risk…"

"Do as she says." ordered Cloud.

As a silver-haired man at the head of the crowd opened his mouth to retaliate, Cloud drew the Buster Sword from its magnetic holder on his back. He held it aloft threateningly, the weapon commanding them to evacuate the area. Slowly, their arms raised in defence, the mob slipped around Cloud and began to hurry off along the trail. Tifa thanked him appreciatively, adjusting her gloves as she glanced up at the tower.

A sharp _twang_ of metal rang out from high above them as bullets ricocheted off the steel frame of the structure, the noise reaching their ears for the first time. A narrow staircase climbed the circumference of the erection, the limp bodies of Shinra soldiers lying bent and broken at regular intervals. As Cloud clambered through the hole in the fence and into the enclosure, dashing towards the steps, the sound of thunder continued to reverberate all around.

"What the hell _is_ that?" shouted Tifa as she fought to keep up with him.

"Rifle shots…" answered Cloud, starting up the stairwell, taking two at a time. "I'd know the sound of the army's guns anywhere. C'mon, the others need our help."

The battle grew louder as they gained in height, the shrieking rotation of Barret's gun-arm adding to the chorus of bullets. The faster Cloud ran, the more difficult he found it to avoid the corpses of the infantrymen, once misjudging his jump over a woman and stumbling on the stairs in his frantic attempt to reach the summit. As he veered around a corner of the staircase, galloping up the tenth flight, he heard Tifa call out from behind him. Twisting his body as he moved, he saw her kneel over the figure of a young boy, the bandana around his forehead unmistakable.

_Biggs_…

"Keep going." yelled Tifa. "I'll help him."

Without replying, he hastily continued to climb, the roar of gunfire ascending to a deafening level. As he passed the thirteenth storey, one of the wounded soldiers snatched out at his ankle, aiming his automatic rifle at him in an effort to halt his progress. Dodging the line of sight with great agility, Cloud kicked the gun from his hand, stomping on the man's face as he leapt past.

Nearing the top of the tower, he looked up to see a thick electrical cable attached to the central structure on the level above, and noticed that the line extended all the way to the now-widened Sector7 Wall gate. Returning his attention to the grated steps, he suddenly stopped, the bloodied body before him halting him in his tracks. Jessie lay awkwardly across his path, her auburn hair matted to her freckled face, almost hiding the thin trickle of blood that had escaped her mouth. She smiled weakly as she saw him, grimacing in pain as she clutched her chest.

"Cloud…"

"Jessie…what happened?"

"We weren't warned fast enough…" she coughed, the words hurting her as she spoke. "Cloud…I thought…I thought you didn't care about what happens…to AVALANCHE…"

"Jessie, try not to speak…"

"Because…of our actions…many people have died." she wheezed. "This is our…our punishment…"

"Jessie, please…"

"We fought for…the Planet, but…all we did was murder…in the name…of justice. Are we…really any better…than Shinra…?"

"I don't know…" he exhaled, lowering his head.

"Barret and Wedge are up top…go help them."

"I will." said Cloud, bounding over her legs. "We'll be back for you."

"And, Cloud…?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I…wasn't much…help…"

With her last words, her entire body seemed to sink, slumping against the railings. Bending down to close her eyelids over, Cloud lifted his gaze, the distant sound of fluttering reaching his ears. From the south, he could see the image of a black B09 Shinra helicopter emerging on the horizon, rapidly approaching the Pillar. He wrapped his fingers firmly around the leather handle of the Buster Sword, an uncontrollable fury taking him. Spotting Tifa on the level below, he waited for her to join him, her blank expression suggesting Biggs had not made it, and together they made the final ascent to the height of the support structure.

They came to a wide platform of grilled steel that encircled a chunky stone column, one face of which was lined by a series of computer stations and monitors. Panels with switches and diodes were situated alongside the stations, the control circuits strangely active with timers and pressure meters. Almost a dozen lifeless forms of Shinra troops lay scattered across the platform, their shining blue armour pierced with several bullet holes, an enraged Barret standing giant amongst them. They spotted Wedge near the barrier opposite them, scouting the helicopter's movement as it soared around the enormous granite Pillar before them.

"Tifa…Cloud…you came!" cried Barret, rushing to meet them. "What the fuck's goin' on?"

"The Shinra are…trying to destroy the Pillar…" spluttered Tifa, struggling to catch her breath.

"What?" he spat, his face riddled with puzzlement. "Those bastards! Why?"

"No time to explain. What's been happening here?"

"We've managed to stop most o' the soldiers," Barret replied, gesturing towards the bodies, "but this chopper has us surrounded. We've got to be ready for an attack any…"

"Sir!" called Wedge suddenly, retreating from his post. "Sir, they're coming back!"

Barret raised his gatling-gun, tracking the craft as it arced across the sky. Without warning, the nose of the helicopter dropped, accelerating towards the support structure. In an instant, the barrels of Barret's gun-arm began to spin, the whirring motion growing faster with each second. Charging forward, he unleashed a barrage of bullets at the aircraft as it closed in above them, screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. Each piece of shrapnel rebounded ineffectively off its target, the impenetrable windshield unflinching under the assault. As if possessed by an unseen entity, Barret spun mid-step, thundering back towards Cloud and Tifa, his boots pounding heavily against the metal grid.

"Get down!" he bellowed, hauling them to the ground as a twin trail of bullets tore up the platform a few feet away.

Cloud followed the carnage with his eyes as if everything had turned to slow motion, watching in horror as Wedge's torso was ripped apart. Time seemed almost at standstill as his body was forced farther backwards with each unstoppable bullet that passed through him, bringing him closer to the ledge with every unwilling step. The piercing rattle of gunfire felt like it had now faded to nothing more than a numbed echo, as if it was all a dream. With one last attempt to cling onto life, Wedge snatched clumsily out at the low barrier as the machine-gun fire ceased. Cloud tried in vain to find his feet, his legs unable to react as his comrade collapsed, disappearing from the platform.

"Wedge!" Tifa's scream cut through the air like a knife. Looking up, Cloud saw the helicopter circle overhead, the blonde male pilot swooping dangerously close to the Pillar. His senses sharpened once more, reality taking hold. "No!"

He glanced around at Tifa, a tear escaping down her cheek as she sank to her knees, and saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye. There came a _bleep_ from the control panel, and Reno stepped back from the computer station, a wide smirk on the Turk's lean face. His fiery ponytail hovered momentarily behind his head in the harsh generated wind as the helicopter swept past again, his black suit uniform flailing about his scrawny limbs.

"That's all, folks." he jeered cockily. "Mission accomplished, yo."

"What have you done?" wailed Tifa.

"The Emergency Plate Release System has been activated." he answered with a casual shrug. "And there's nothing you punks can do about it."

His teeth clenched, Mako eyes flaring, Cloud slowly reached over his spiked shoulder pauldron, seizing the handle of the Buster Sword. Reno's grin faltered briefly as he saw Cloud draw the huge blade, his bare biceps flexing as he lifted it towards the Turk. Raising a single arrogant eyebrow, Reno slipped his hand into his jacket, retrieving his electromagnetic rod from its inside pocket. For a few seconds, the two stared at one another, focusing their battle-hardened minds.

Reno moved first, hurling himself into the air with tremendous speed, his EMR poised to strike. Cloud swung the Buster Sword, parrying the attack with the blunt edge, the strength of the block causing Reno to stumble backwards. He came at Cloud again, his footwork a blur as he danced around him, but he had not anticipated the ex-SOLDIER's own speed. With a powerful thrust, Cloud's fist connected hard with Reno's chin, leaving him stunned. Defenceless and blinded by the sudden blow, Reno was unable to prevent Cloud's boot crunching against his unguarded stomach.

As Reno staggered back, Cloud felt an anger take hold of him; a rage he had not known since waking in Midgar. Releasing his strength, he brought his sword crashing down on the Turk. Reno dodged once, twice; his agility impressive even in his dazed state. Cloud swung hard and fast, the blade slashing effortlessly through the grilled floor as Reno used all his techniques to evade the onslaught. Struggling under the force of the strikes, Reno raised his rod to deflect, yelping as the Buster Sword sliced cleanly through it.

Reno fell against the wall of the central column, crying out pitifully as he held up his hands in surrender, still clutching the butt of his weapon. Cloud loomed over him, his expression unforgiving, the blade hovering above his head like an executioner. His hatred for Shinra pulsed inside him, urging him to exact his revenge, but he knew he needed the Turk alive to stop the destruction of Sector7. Reaching down to grab Reno, he saw a pale green haze form suddenly around the man's forearm, but could do nothing as the Thunder magic struck his chest.

Cloud howled in pain as the electricity ripped through his muscles, causing him to drop his sword as he began to spasm uncontrollably. Jumping to his feet, Reno pushed Cloud away, springing against the stone column. In a single motion, he kicked himself off the thick wall and cracked the butt of the EMR against the back of Cloud's head. As Cloud tumbled to his knees, Reno mockingly saluted Barret and Tifa.

"You little shit…" roared Barret, his gun-arm again beginning to rotate.

"No one gets in the way of the Turks, yo." he sneered, grinning as he saw the helicopter draw level with the platform. "It's time…"

As Cloud tried to grab him, Reno leapt over his head, dashing towards the craft. With the last few steps before the edge, Reno launched himself over the barrier and, in the split second he was airborne, Barret's gun exploded into life. Reno shrieked in agony as the bullets ripped through his right leg, landing awkwardly on the floor of the helicopter, clutching at his thigh. Barret kept firing long after it had rose above them, following the aircraft as it disappeared over Sector6.

"We have to do something!" Tifa said desperately, pounding on the keyboards of the computer stations with her fists. A slur of binary had taken over the screen, jamming the system as she recklessly slammed the control panels.

"Tifa, get a hold of yourself." shushed Cloud, groggily pulling himself up and dragging her away from the column.

"Why aren't you helping?" she screeched hysterically. "Cloud, you have to help me stop this…"

"I can't."

"_What_?"

"It's not a normal time bomb…" he said.

"But, you have to do something…"

"Stay here!" he commanded, allowing her to break free of his grasp. "Don't touch anything."

He stepped forward, his blood pumping hard, transfixed by the incomprehensible data on the monitors before him. Tossing his greatsword to the ground again, he began to scan the switches and buttons in front of him as a means of negating Reno's actions. From somewhere around the tower, the horrendous fluttering of a helicopter's propellers reached his ears, the sound breaking his concentration as he realised how close it seemed. Perplexed, he turned slowly to see Barret and Tifa edging towards him, shielding their eyes from the vicious blast of air.

Beyond the platform, a second helicopter rose to a position a short way above theirs, its metallic black body glimmering under the searchlights of the Pillar. Cloud could make out the dark-haired female Turk pilot through the windscreen as she flicked an overhead control, her uniform blouse and jacket unbuttoned above her chest, recognising her immediately from their mission at Mako Reactor1. In an instant, the side door of the craft slid open, revealing a suited man in the space.

Tseng, the Chief of the Turks, glared in disgust upon the party with a manner of superiority, only for his brows to furrow as his eyes met Cloud's; the momentary flash of confusion barely detectable. The two had participated in an assignment together many years earlier to the remote Modeo region in the north, but they had not interacted before or since then.

His lengthy black hair wavered around his spine in the strong gusts, blown back from the unmistakeable forehead that bore his birthmark spot above his nose. Although only in his late twenties, Tseng was widely known throughout the Shinra Corporation as the brains behind the Turks; within his cool exterior lurking an uncompromising and ruthless personality, and a fierce loyalty to the company. Having learned his trade through his mentor, the great Veld, Tseng was now the unwilling lapdog of the Head of Public Safety Maintenance, Director Heidegger, but still commanded much respect from all those whom he worked with.

"I wouldn't play around with that if I were you." he called, nodding towards the computer panels on the column.

"Shu'up jackass!" retorted Barret. "Tell us how to stop the bomb!"

"You'll have a hard time disarming that one." said Tseng without care. "It'll blow the second some stupid jerk presses the wrong button."

"Stop it!" pleaded Tifa. "Think about what you're about to do. What about all those innocent people in the Slums? Why can't you just call this whole thing off and arrest us?"

"AVALANCHE should have thought of that before it came to this." Tseng scowled accusingly. "Now, you're too late. Only a Shinra Executive can disarm the Release System."

"Shut yer hole!" snapped Barret, aiming his gun-arm at Tseng.

"I wouldn't try that," Tseng wagged his finger, unflinching with the threat, "you might just make me hurt my special guest."

With the sharpest of movements, he hauled a young woman from an area of the hold hidden by the shadows, throwing her to her knees for all to see. The girl cried out as she hit the floor, her body slumping against the frame of the doorway. Her face was concealed by her dark hair, falling to the side as Tseng pulled her to her feet, dragging her by her sodden pink dress.

_Pink dress_…

"Aerith!" bawled Tifa.

"Oh, so you know each other?" Tseng chuckled with surprise. "How nice it is that you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

"What're you gonna do with her?" snarled Cloud.

"I haven't decided." said Tseng pensively, frowning once more as he glanced at Cloud. "Our orders were to retrieve the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President."

"Aerith…" yelled Tifa.

"Tifa, don't worry." she answered, temporarily attempting to wriggle free of Tseng's arms. "I took her somewhere safe. Get out of here, this thing's about to…"

"I told you not to speak!" spat Tseng, slapping Aerith hard across the cheek. As Cloud opened his mouth to curse him, a siren atop the computers burst into an alarming wail, the monitors blinking with warnings in deep red.

"Looks like it should be starting right about now. Think you'll get out in time?" shouted Tseng over the din, fixing his suit tie beneath his collar. "Violet, get us out of here."

As the door to the helicopter closed over, Tseng gave them a mocking wave, forcing Aerith back into the hold. The aircraft lifted off in the direction of Sector8, fading from sight as the first of the explosions could be seen at the height of the Pillar. Seconds later, the inevitable sound of rumbling reached them as shards of granite fell like concrete hail onto the platform. Diving away from the plummeting rock, Cloud felt the structure tilt as chunks of the Pillar ground their way through the metal surface. A second blast saw an entire section plunge to the earth below, shaking the tower at its foundations. Glancing up, he caught sight of Tifa and Barret darting for the stairwell, keeping their heads low, beckoning him to hurry.

The three sprinted down the stairs as fast as their legs would carry them, taking most flights in only two bounds. The entire support swayed around them, jerking violently as the limbs of the frame were torn from its body. In his hurried descent, Cloud made out the trails winding their way through the sector in the distance, the paths cutting through the derelict land with great ease. He saw the gateway to Sector6 a short way off, and longed to pass through its gaping doors. He stopped suddenly, still two-hundred feet from the ground, an idea forming in his mind.

"Wait!" he instructed, losing his balance as Barret crashed into him from behind.

"What're you doin'?" roared Barret. "We're runnin' outta time!"

"Look!" said Cloud, pointing to the electrical cable jutting out from the level above where Jessie's body lay. It was the same line he had seen on his way to the platform and now, as he studied it more closely, it appeared sturdy enough to bear their weight. "We can use that wire to slide outta here. It's our only chance."

"Are you fuckin' insane?" Barret stammered in disbelief.

"We won't make it if we don't." Cloud responded, leaping onto the railing. Careful to retain his stability, he swung the Buster Sword across the encased wire, gripping the enormous weapon by the handle with one hand, and its blunt face with the other.

"Cloud…" gasped Tifa.

"C'mon." he urged, facing them. "We have to go now!"

"You better hope this works." Barret shook his head as he clambered onto the barrier beside Cloud. Holding the line, he bent down to allow Tifa to toss her arms around his broad neck, straining to stand as the tower trembled once more. With her securely clinging to his back, he clamped his gun-arm onto the cable. "Let's do it…"

Without waiting for Cloud's signal, Barret jumped from the ledge, lurching forward as he and Tifa began gliding along the steep wire. Cloud watched for a moment as they rocketed towards the sector gate, gaining in speed with each passing second. Taking a deep breath, he threw himself from the support structure, clasping his sword with all his might, sparks shooting into the air about him as the blade scraped through the wire casing.

As the earth raced towards him, he caught glimpses of people running in to escape the horror, while others admired the explosions on the Pillar in an entranced state, unaware of the fate with which they would soon be met. His flight became even more rapid, the surrounding landscape merging to form a blur of grey and brown. In the instant he saw the end of the cable, its bulging casing penetrating the Wall to Sector6, there came a sound unlike any Cloud had experienced before. With an unexpected jolt from the line as its tension was disabled, he was hurled to the ground. He landed hard on the worn trail, skidding to a halt against one of the few lampposts.

"Cloud!" cried Tifa anxiously from somewhere nearby.

Clutching his ribs, he tried unsuccessfully to stand, his world a daze. The frightened screams of women and children pierced his thoughts, his ears detecting them even over what was now a thunderous groan of rock and steel. As he felt a strong hand pull at him from behind, there was a tremor of the sector beneath his legs. He heard Barret calling his name amongst his clouded mind, stumbling through the tall gateway, the underside of the Plate seeming closer than it had done before.

110


	10. Vol VII - Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

**The Ancient**

"_Marlene_!" wept Barret, pounding his gun-arm on the smouldering rubble.

Cloud hung his throbbing head, lost for words as his comrade grieved the loss of his daughter. Barret was one of the few survivors of Sector7 that had returned immediately to the site in search of loved ones, ripping shards of rock and steel aside as he fought his way desperately through the wreckage, tears streaming down his grime-splattered cheeks. A thick smog of ominous ash had settled over Sector6's Green Park, the stagnant grey haze engulfing the now-crumbling gateway between the sectors and the bewildered crowd that had gathered around it.

The entire region had been obliterated; the Slums buried deep beneath the crushed remnants of what had been the Sector7 Plate. An eerie silence had enveloped the city, broken only by distant sirens. Hundreds of feet above, Cloud could see the jagged underside of the Plate, its hinges torn as the sector caved in on itself, and the fleeting image of an overcast night sky beyond. Sprinklings of debris continued to rain down upon the devastated stretch of now-lifeless homes of the residential district, some floating to earth with a peaceful ignorance.

"Marlene!" Barret howled again, slumping to his knees, unable to break through the wall of destruction any further as the layers of compressed rock congealed. Carefully making their way through the scattered ruins, the two joined him, Tifa placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Barret…"

"Biggs…Wedge…Jessie…" he whispered angrily, his breathing erratic, lashing out at a protruding pipe. "Godsdammit! Godsdammit all to hell! What's it all for…?"

"Barret…?"

"Marlene…" he sobbed, wiping the tears from his swollen eyes with the back of his hand, smearing his face with dirt.

"Barret…" repeated Tifa, crouching by his side. "Marlene is…I think Marlene is alright."

"Huh?" he spluttered, turning towards her with a stunned and bleary gaze.

"Right before they captured Aerith," explained Tifa, her expression remaining dark through the encouraging words, "she said "don't worry, I took her somewhere safe". Barret, I think…I think she was talking about Marlene."

"But…how…?"

"She took Marlene from Seventh Heaven." said Tifa, glancing up. "Right, Cloud? She promised to take care of her."

"R…really…?" croaked Barret, staring confusedly at her, his frantic mind anxious to accept the possibility. As rapidly as it had come, the hope evaporated, and he lowered his eyes. "But, the others…"

"All three of them were killed before the Pillar collapsed." Cloud confirmed, his tone without emotion.

"Show a little respect, ya heartless bastard." snapped Barret, scowling at Cloud as he staggered to his feet. "Think I don't know that? But, we…all of us fought together. I don't wanna think of them as dead…"

"What about everyone else?" Tifa said softly, biting her lip as she too allowed a tear to escape down her cheek. "All those children…"

"This is all screwed up!" Barret snarled through gritted teeth, hatred seeping into his voice. "They wiped out an entire sector just to get _us_? They killed so many people…"

"Are you saying it's our fault?" protested Tifa. "Because AVALANCHE was here? Do you agree with that Turk? Are you saying all those innocent people lost their lives because of us?"

"No, Tifa." he replied, shaking his head slowly, his jaw clenched. "Hell no! This ain't us. It's the Shinra. It's never been nobody but the damn Shinra. They're evil; destroyin' the Planet just to increase their power an' line their own damn pockets with gold…"

"Barret…"

"If we don't do somethin', they're gonna kill this Planet." spat Barret, nodding towards the distant exterior shell of Mako Reactor6. "Our fight…AVALANCHE's fight ain't never gonna be over 'til we get rid o' them."

"I don't know…" Tifa answered quietly, pulling uneasily at her silken black hair.

"Don't know what?" asked Barret with bewilderment. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that." she said quickly, sighing as she offered an apologetic hand. "It's just…I'm not sure about me. Y'know, my feelings. I have my own motives for hating the Shinra, and hiding behind AVALANCHE's actions was a good way of dealing with that. But, if all this is the cost of my own personal revenge…"

"I understand." Barret conceded, looking back over the wreckage. "But, after everythin' that's happened, surely there ain't no turnin' back now?"

"I don't know…"

"An' what about you, Spiky? You're gonna go help that girl, right?"

"Yeah…" Cloud replied sullenly, frowning as he glanced up at Barret. "But, before that, there's somethin' I gotta know…"

"In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this Planet."

_Sephiroth…?_

"What is it?" asked Tifa.

"It…" gulped Cloud, wincing as the searing pain in his forehead grew sharper. "It's about the Ancients."

"What about them?" she said curiously.

"I need to speak to Aerith's mother." he responded absently, already winding his way back through the rubble, brushing through the gathered mourners.

"An' where'd you think you're goin'?" called Barret as he and Tifa followed questioningly.

"Sector5." Cloud shouted back, raising his voice over the solemn crying of the masses. "That's where she lives, just beyond the border of the sectors. If Aerith _did_ get Marlene out of Sector7, that'll be where she took her. So, if you wanna see your daughter, you'd better hurry up."

"I suppose we should go with him." shrugged Tifa, watching Cloud as he passed through the play-park, stepping over the shattered fragments of what had been the outer casing of a large mog-shaped slide, and started in the direction of the desolate Sector6 highway.

"Yeah." murmured Barret, taking one last glimpse at what remained of Sector7, his thoughts succumbing to vengeance. "Let's go see Marlene…"

Cloud found their trek across the broken freeway to pass much quicker than it had that morning, each distraught individual he saw restoring the sinister images of the terrible night that had changed his life five years before. Men and women called out longingly for their families; children for their parents. The anguished crowds had merged with the droves of curious onlookers, the inhabitants of the surrounding districts investigating the source of the quake that had stirred the foundations of their homes.

A bustle of activity had commenced across the heavenless sky of the Slums, not unlike the commotion of the roads themselves. Aircraft of Shinra, Inc.'s emergency services soared beneath the Plate, their searchlights illuminating the devastation in a hypocritical rescue attempts. Cloud was able to read Barret's anger with ease as his brooding eyes tracked the helicopters; his dark features laden with resentment for the audacity and deceit of President Shinra. In his own heart, he began to feel the desire to see it all end; the actions of the Shinra in Sector7 matching even the most nightmarish of his memories of the tragedy at Nibelheim.

Under the shadows of the construction site machinery they crept, climbing the sharp mound to the gap in the Sector5 Wall. The monsters of the Slum seemed to have retreated into the garbage, alarmed by the collapse of the Pillar. Retracing the path he and Aerith had taken through the canyon of junk and waste, they passed northwest into the marketplace, coming soonafter to the small village beneath the Central Complex. Although the gas lamps of the shacks and caravans shone brightly throughout the impoverished community, most were undisturbed, the dwellings left unguarded in the typical probing inquisitiveness of the locals to witness the aftermath of Shinra's hideous plan.

At last they arrived at the low pinewood doorway of the Gainsborough house, a thin blanket of fallout dust settling upon the flowerpots on the sloping roof and windows. Knocking three times, there came nothing more than a muffled reply. Cautiously, Cloud opened the door and peered inside, his fingers reaching for the Buster Sword as a security measure. Elmyra looked up from the table at the centre of the room, her lips trembling, her eyes reddened under the light of the overhead lamp. Dabbing at her cheeks with her pale handkerchief, she beckoned the trio into her home, straightening her emerald green skirt as she stood courteously to greet them.

"Cloud, wasn't it?" she asked, her voice dry as she attempted to smile.

"Yeah." he nodded once, staring uncomfortably at the cream carpet beneath his feet. "We…uh…we've come because…"

"It's about Aerith, isn't it?" she sniffed, wiping another tear away. Cloud lifted his head slowly, his uncertain gaze shifting from the book cabinet to the flower vase on the table, finally resting upon Elmyra.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but…the Shinra have her."

"I know." sobbed Elmyra, inhaling deeply to compose herself as she gestured for them to fill the chairs around the table. "Come, have a seat."

"You know?" stammered Cloud, too startled to acknowledge her hospitality. "But…how…?"

"They took her from here." she answered meekly.

"The Shinra were _here_?"

"They brought her and a little girl here in a helicopter." said Elmyra, pointing a weary finger back towards the village. "It seems Aerith allowed herself to be taken into custody by the Turks in exchange for the girl's safety."

"Marlene?" gasped Barret, his expression revealing untold relief and emotion.

"You _know_ Marlene?" asked Elmyra in astonishment, studying the man's gargantuan appearance apprehensively as she stood over him.

"My name's Barret Wallace." he said, his humble tone unusual to Cloud. "I'm her father."

"_You're_ her father?" scolded Elmyra, her brows furrowing with disapproval. "How in the world could you ever leave a young child alone like that? She said you had gone to fight…"

"Please don't start with that." he begged, hanging his head in shame. "I think 'bout it all the time. Y'know…what'd be left for Marlene if the worst happened? But, you gotta understand somethin'…I don't got an answer. I wanna be with my daughter, always…but I gotta fight for the future of the Planet…for her future."

"So, you're stuck in a vicious circle?" she concluded.

"You understand, right?" Barret said hopefully, as if he were silently pleading for forgiveness.

"I think I do." Elmyra replied kindly, placing a caring hand on his heaving shoulders. "You must have been through a lot after everything that's happened. Marlene is asleep upstairs. Why don't you go and see her?"

"Thank you." said Barret gratefully, rising restlessly from his chair and hurriedly crossing the room. He stopped at the foot of the pinewood steps, turning hesitantly to meet Elmyra's gaze with sincere regret. "I'm really sorry 'bout Aerith."

"She did a very brave thing." Elmyra smiled appreciatively. "The protection of Marlene is what she wanted. Now, go…go to her…"

"Yes, ma'am." said Barret, climbing the staircase with an eagerness that Cloud had never seen of the man.

Elmyra remained standing with her back to Cloud and Tifa at the dining table, lost in a daydream as she listened to Barret's heavy footsteps on the strained floorboards above them. Marlene's cries of endless joy to be reunited with her father seemed to awaken her from her thoughts, the heart-warming sound refreshing amidst their current concerns. With a great effort to re-establish herself in the reality of the circumstances, she slowly joined the two, her body sagging as if she bore a great weight. It was more than a minute before Cloud spoke.

"Elmyra, there's something I need to ask you." he said tentatively, selecting his words.

"Yes?"

"Aerith suggested to me that she has been in some sticky situations with Shinra in the past." he answered. "If there's any way we can help her, I need to know the real reason they were after her."

"Aerith is…" started Elmyra, but paused, exhaling at length. Her round face became taut, as if in deep thought, carefully mulling over her response. "Aerith is an Ancient."

"What did you say?" spluttered Tifa.

"Aerith is an Ancient." repeated Elmyra. "The sole survivor it would seem."

"The sole survivor?" Cloud frowned, mystified. "But…aren't you her mother?"

"Not her real mother." she replied softly, her eyes wandering aimlessly over the old photographs on the wall. Several portraits of Elmyra and a young Aerith hung above the cabinets, their faces beaming down over the room with happiness. "It must have been around fifteen years ago…during the War. My husband was a lieutenant in the Shinra Army stationed in Midgar. He got the call one day and was sent to the front line somewhere on the Wutai Continent. After he had been gone for a few months, I received a letter from him to say that he was coming home on leave. I was so excited. On the morning he was due to return, I went to meet him at the train station…"

Elmyra heard the piercing whistle of the passenger train as it eased to a halt at the Lower Sector7 station, and quickened her pace. She hastened along the sandy path, her heart pounding furiously inside her chest, making no attempt to hide her broad grin. Arriving at the end of the elevated concrete platform, she saw that she was not alone in waiting for her husband; two or three other young women of a similar age were grouped by the low steps, their faces laden with exhilaration. As she neared the women, the station master crossed the platform and hauled the shuddering door of the carriage aside.

The burning white lights of the wagon shone brightly from inside, radiating what seemed like a heavenly glow. One by one, the soldiers appeared from the doorway, and were met by a passionate embrace from their spouse. Elmyra smiled as each of the men welcomed the love and affection with enthusiasm, longing for her turn to feel her husband's strong arms around her. She remained at the foot of the steps for a short while after the last couple had departed, her anxious gaze fixed upon the doorway. Helping an elderly man from the train, the station master casually checked the compartment before sliding the door closed and putting his whistle between his lips.

"Excuse me?" she called in desperation. "There must be some mistake. My…my husband…"

"Sorry ma'am." said the moustached man indifferently, glancing at his timepiece. "Train's leavin'."

Elmyra lowered her head in bitter disappointment as the guard blew his whistle a second time, her heart sinking. With a great rumble of its Mako engine, the Midgar Transit's MK100-70 locomotive began to pull slowly out of the Sector7 station, the gentle _click_ of the tracks echoing into the distance as it made its way towards the Central Complex. Stumbling backwards in a haze of disjointed musings, she sat on the edge of the cold stone wall, cradling her head in her hands as she fought to restrain a sob._ Why isn't he here? He said he would be on that train. Maybe he's just been held up at Headquarters_…

"…my husband wasn't on the next train, or any that afternoon." continued Elmyra, fresh tears forming. "I never found out what happened. I suppose his leave was just cancelled. After the hurt of not seeing him, I made the trip to the Sector7 station every day in the hope that he would finally come home. Then, one evening…"

Sighing with frustration that the journey from Sector5 had once again been in vain, Elmyra turned from the platform as the station master sounded his whistle, drawing the carriage doors shut as he did every night. She had become accustomed to the man in the tight red uniform, Hauser, and although he had often offered words of support and kindness over the weeks, she had grown to dread his presence at the station; his last signal condemning her to the long walk home alone.

The warm air of the early summer evening felt thick and humid against her skin, her cotton dress clinging to her body. The burning gas lamps of the station illuminated the path that led back to the Sector6 gateway, the orange light swathing the old trail of dirt and waste in murky silhouettes. Heavy clunking sounds resonated from the nearby Train Graveyard as cargo trucks were shunted back and forth within the ghostly junkyard by some deformed buffer train, the repetitive thuds ascending raucously into the otherwise silent sky. As the last cart was rolled finally into the siding, bringing with it a peaceful stillness, Elmyra slowed in her tracks, listening intently.

"Mama…" whimpered a small voice from the shadows. Elmyra looked back along the path from which she had come, straining her eyes as she noticed two shapes partially concealed by the charred body of a burnt-out vehicle.

"Is someone there?" she called nervously.

"Mama…" came the girl's voice again.

Cautiously retracing her steps, Elmyra approached the car. As her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the spot, she could make out a young child, knelt over the form of a beautiful woman. Elmyra rushed to her side at once, her mind blanking as she tried to speak, unable to find words of comfort as she saw the life drain from the woman's angelic face. The tiny girl clasped her mother's hand, tears trickling down her round cheeks as she obediently slipped a small white object into her dress pocket. With great effort, the woman reached out to Elmyra with her free arm, meeting her frightened gaze with fading green eyes.

"Please take Aerith away from here…" she whispered with her final breath. "Please keep her safe…"

"…you used to see that kind of thing a lot during the War." Elmyra recalled, inhaling deeply. "I had no children and I was probably lonely, so I decided to take Aerith home with me where I knew she would be taken care of. Just as her mother had asked…

"She and I quickly became very close. That child loved to talk, and was unusually wise for her age. She was only seven, but she spoke to me about everything. She told me that she and her mother, Ifalna, had escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere, but her memories of the place were hazy at best. She often said that Ifalna had already returned to the Planet, so she didn't feel alone…"

"Returned to the Planet?" repeated Cloud, questioningly.

"I didn't know what she meant at the time." sighed Elmyra, her glazed eyes staring blankly ahead. "I asked her if she was talking about a star in the night sky, but she shook her head and said that she was referring to this Planet. She was a mysterious child in many ways…"

Elmyra could feel Aerith studying her as she worked at the stove, the strong fumes of the frying fish floating throughout the house. Aerith had always loved the smell, drifting around the living space with delight each time Elmyra had chosen to cook the salmon her sister had sent from the Kalm market. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Aerith's youthful face wedged between two of the wooden railings a short way up the staircase, her lips trembling fiercely.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Elmyra, setting her utensils on the worktop and wandering from the kitchen. Aerith removed her head from the banister and hurried down the remaining stairs to where Elmyra stood, burying her face in her bosom. After a few seconds, she began to weep softly, pulling herself tight against her mother's body.

"I'm sorry." Aerith apologised. "I didn't want to cry."

"What's wrong?" Elmyra said without much worry, hugging the child soothingly. "Has something happened?"

"It's just…" sniffed Aerith, raising her head. "I don't want _you_ to cry…"

"Me?" chuckled Elmyra warmly, stroking her hair. "Why would _I_ be crying?"

"Someone dear was coming to see you," Aerith replied with a gulp, her saddened pale green eyes meeting Elmyra's, "but their spirit has already returned to the Planet…"

"…at the time, I dismissed it as another of her strange concerns, and tried to console her." Elmyra continued. "I thought it had been nothing more than a dream, and tried to explain to her that she had perhaps imagined it. She argued with me that it was not a dream, but something she had sensed. She kept repeating that was not upset for her, but for me. I didn't understand what she was talking about, and simply put it to the back of my mind.

"Several days later, I received an official notice from Shinra, Inc.'s Department of Security to inform me that my husband had been killed in action. The convoy carrying his unit through the Tamblin Mountains had been ambushed by anti-Shinra mercenaries and blown up. Many good men died that day. The ambush itself became known as one of Shinra's heaviest losses in the Wutai War.

"It took me a long time to come to terms with the death of my husband. For a while, I blamed Aerith, even though I knew it wasn't her fault. I wouldn't speak to her. I couldn't even look at her without feeling that she was somehow responsible for what had happened. All the while, she tried to comfort me. She never gave up; she was like an angel. Eventually, I was able to mourn him and move on, and Aerith and I's relationship grew even stronger. Although we had been through a lot, we were very happy. That's how it was until one day, almost ten years ago, we had an unexpected visitor…"

The knock at the door startled her, causing her to spill a little of her coffee over the newspaper. Aerith giggled as Elmyra wrung the wet pages, the dripping coffee splashing into her small saucer. She rose from the table, exchanging confused expressions with Aerith as the firm knock came a second time. Without haste, she crossed the room and opened the door slightly.

A man in his late teens stood on the doorstep, his head jerking suddenly away from the flower pots on the window ledge as Elmyra appeared. He was a handsome young man, his pale complexion perfect but for a birthmark at the centre of his forehead. His sleek black hair had been tied behind his head in a short ponytail, and he was clad in a formal black suit, straightening his crisp white shirt collar as he cleared his throat.

"Elmyra Gainsborough?" he asked politely, holding out a hand.

"Yes?" she replied suspiciously, making no effort to shake it.

"My name is Tseng." he continued, unfazed, withdrawing his arm. "I am an assistant to Chief Veld at Shinra, Inc.'s Investigation Division of the General Affairs Department."

"I'm sorry…who?"

"I get that a lot." smiled Tseng. "We are more commonly known as the Turks."

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" posed Elmyra.

"May I come in?" he deflected. "I would like to speak with you and your daughter."

"Very well." said Elmyra hesitantly, holding the door open for him to pass. He thanked her, wiping his polished shoes on the mat before entering the living space. Aerith glared at him as if in immediate recognition, dropping her dolls to the floor as she backed towards Elmyra.

"So this must be her." said Tseng, a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

"This is…the Shinra man…from the park." Aerith stammered fearfully. "Mum, why is he here?"

"So, you're the one who's been following my daughter?" growled Elmyra, allowing the girl to cower behind her. "What is it that you want?"

"We would like you to return Aerith to us." he answered flatly, his gaze unmoving from Aerith.

"Excuse me?"

"Shinra has been searching for her for a very long time." said Tseng.

"You want to take Aerith to Shinra?" squeaked Elmyra, bewildered by the request.

"Only if Aerith would like to come with me." he nodded. "She is very important to us."

"No!" screamed Aerith, clutching Elmyra's waist tighter. "I'll never go back there! Never!"

"Aerith, you are a unique child." Tseng explained, his words very soft. "You are of special blood. Your real mother was an Ancient."

"You're wrong!" cried Aerith in denial. "I'm not an Ancient."

"The Ancients are destined to lead us to a land of supreme happiness." Tseng proceeded in a gentle tone. "Aerith, you'll be able to bring joy to all the people of the Slums. That's why Shinra would like your cooperation…"

"I told you, I'm not an Ancient!" she wailed. "I'm not!"

"But, Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're alone?"

"No!" Aerith refuted, furiously shaking her head. "I don't!"

"But…"

"Mr. Tseng," Elmyra interrupted uncompromisingly, her jaw clenched, "I think it is perhaps time you left…"

"…and that was how I discovered she was a target for the company. I'd known for some time about her unusual powers, but it was really only then that I learned she was an Ancient. She'd always tried so hard to hide the things that made her so special, so I acted as if I never noticed. She has abilities beyond even her own understanding. You've seen the flowers at the church haven't you? They grow there because Aerith's power helps them. She has the gift of life that her ancestors had, but I don't think she ever saw it that way. I suppose it was these abilities that Shinra wanted."

"It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra all this time." Cloud acknowledged.

"Avoided?" chortled Elmyra with faint amusement. "I wouldn't exactly say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Five or six years back, Aerith ran into a spot of bother with a militant group." she said with a deep sigh. "It was a young man from Tseng's organisation that helped her out. I never told her, but they've been keeping a close watch on her ever since. I guess protecting the subject is just part of surveillance duty to them. Wherever Aerith goes in the city, the Turks are sure to be nearby. I've seen Tseng a few times over the years following her with a camera, but he never tried forcefully to take her into custody. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had feelings for her. It seems the company needed Aerith but were reluctant to do anything against her wishes, so they wouldn't have kidnapped and hurt her."

"I know there have been a number of attempts to persuade her, though." Cloud frowned, Reno's smirking face flashing in his mind. "But, why now? Why did they decide to take her now?"

"On the way here, Tseng found her and Marlene trying to escape Sector7." answered Elmyra, lowering her gaze. "They probably wouldn't have made it out of the sector in time otherwise. I think he took advantage of Aerith's willingness to sacrifice her freedom for Marlene. He knew that if he agreed to bring the child to safety, Aerith would surrender herself and go to Shinra without a fight…"

She was cut off as the thunder of Barret's boots resounded from the top of the stairs, growing louder as his enormous frame reappeared. He bore an expression of determination, purposefully restocking the bullets into his gun-arm as he descended. As he met them at the table, he spun the barrels, making sure the ammo was loaded. Elmyra seemed somewhat undisturbed by this, not in any way intimidated by the hulking man.

"How's Marlene?" Tifa enquired sincerely.

"She's fine." he replied with a relieved nod. "I put her back to sleep. I'm just so glad she's alright."

"What are you all going to do now?" asked Elmyra, sending a pleading glance among the trio.

"Cloud, you're gonna go help Aerith, right?" said Barret, almost like a command. Cloud remained silent for a moment, his face cast in deep deliberation.

"Yeah…"

"She's done so much for me an' Marlene." Barret continued, checking and rechecking his weapon as if he were entranced. "An' if it's the Shinra you're dealin' with, I can't just wait around, can I? I'm comin', too."

"What about you, Tifa?" Cloud asked slowly, looking up at her as she bit her lip.

"I don't have a choice." she said quietly. "It's my fault…I was the one who got Aerith involved in this."

"Don't say that." Elmyra shook her head, placing a hand on Tifa's arm. "Aerith wouldn't think you did."

"You can't afford to let yourself feel guilty like that." Cloud told her, rising from the table, shouldering the Buster Sword. "We're going right into the heart of Shinra…you better be prepared for the worst."

"I know." mumbled Tifa as she stood, her features set firmly. "I'm gonna do my best, no matter what. Right now, I feel like I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here…I'd go crazy."

"I'm really sorry to have to ask you this," said Barret sheepishly, turning to Elmyra, "but can you take care of Marlene for a bit longer?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I don't mind."

"It'd mean so much to me to know she was safe." he said appreciatively. "But, Midgar's gettin' too dangerous now. You'd be best to go somewhere else for a while."

"I agree." Elmyra nodded, her mouth pursing as she considered her options. "I have a sister in Kalm. She has a daughter around the same age as Marlene. I'll take her there as soon as I can…but only on one condition."

"An' what's that?"

"Swear to me you'll come back to her." Elmyra ordered. "Don't go getting yourself killed."

"I'll come back." grinned Barret. He held out a hand for her to shake but, unable to express his true gratitude the way he desired, wrapped his good arm around her in a hug, whispering in her ear as he did so. "I'll get your daughter back. I promise…"

128


	11. Vol VII - Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

**Castle in the Sky**

The smog of dust and grime had all but dissipated as the trio passed beneath the glowing neon sign at the entrance to Wall Market, the hazy green light illuminating what remained of the misty particles. A hubbub of bodies inhabited the long streets of the town, the survivors of Sector7 seeking refuge around the many fires that had been lit for warmth outside the stores and eateries. It seemed that most had made the short journey from Sector6's Green Park, their sad eyes trailing the three as they ventured through the crowds.

Although populated with those who had suffered great and terrible loss in the last few hours, Wall Market's restlessness had not in any way ceased; its bars crawling with drunks, and its nightclubs reverberating with music. The night air was consumed by the scents of fried foods and alcohol, the litter of the main road a feast for scavenging rodents and birds. Around them, the lamps lining the path began to flicker at set intervals, the electrical circuits of the district clearly affected by the collapse of the Sector7 Pillar.

Led by Tifa, they turned onto a side street, ignoring the cluster of scantily-clad prostitutes at the corners, and continued north towards the edge of town. Tramps and beggars lay asleep at the side of the road, covered in scrap and newspapers, unmoved amongst the chorus of barking by a pack of stray mongrels. Above the rooftops of the shacks and tents, Cloud could make out the darkened silhouette of Don Corneo's now-seemingly-abandoned mansion, each and every curtain drawn and lamp extinguished inside. He felt his anger rise as he thought of the man, but glanced quickly away, determined to keep his mind focused on the mission.

Beyond Wall Market, the grand structure of the Central Complex grew ever nearer, the high frame of its circumference void of light in the aftermath of Sector7's destruction. As they approached the border of the district, they saw a small fenced-off stairwell etched from the concrete boundary, the graffiti-covered passage rising away from Wall Market. Even from the road, the railway tunnel of the Complex was visible as the stairway's destination. Barret stopped at the foot of the stone steps, his suspicious eyes analysing the Shinra logo marked 'No Entry' on the barrier.

"This it?" he asked in a low voice, scanning the silent buildings around them.

"This is it." nodded Tifa. "Just as the blueprints showed."

"When'd you memorise this?" queried Barret, folding his bulging arms. "Hell, I never even saw that blueprint."

"It always helps to have a backup plan for every situation." Tifa answered with a hint of condescension. "You should know that better than anyone."

"Don't get cocky." snapped Barret. "That ain't important, now!"

"This route is probably one of the few not still monitored by Shinra." she explained, brushing off the retort. "Thanks to some of the old anti-Shinra groups, the public highways that ran between the Slum markets and the Plate were closed off years ago. The company still use them for easy access to their weapons storage facilities around the edge of the city, and the surveillance on those roads is pretty heavy."

"So what now?" frowned Cloud.

"If I'm not mistaken," replied Tifa, "we should be able to make it to the Plate through the underground railway and service tunnels."

"We need to get to Sector0, remember." said Cloud pensively. "Best way is probably through Sector4. Do you know how far up the tunnels go?"

"Does it matter?" Barret said impatiently. "What do these steps look like to you?"

"Just a normal staircase."

"Oh, yeah?" he gushed mischievously, beginning towards the gate. With a single shot, he blasted the padlock from the barrier, allowing the doorway of the passage to swing uselessly open. "Well, to me it looks like the shiny golden staircase of hope."

"Okay, that was a bad analogy," grunted Cloud, "but I understand what you're trying to say."

"If we follow the internal passages of the Central Complex, we should be able to find our way to Shinra Headquarters beneath the surface." concluded Tifa. "To me, it seems this is the only way to save Aerith."

"Then, there's nothing for it." Cloud acknowledged, his expression firm as he started up the steps. "Let's go…"

The steep ascent into the Central Tower and navigation through the dead service passages below the Plate proved more costly of time than the three had anticipated. Almost two hours had elapsed since they had begun their journey to the upper-most regions of Midgar. The climb itself had been far from quick, but it was a series of errors and miscalculations in coordination that had ensured a frustrating and tiring venture into the deep, twisting darkness of the upper-city's underground.

At brief intervals throughout their trek, they were able to witness the horror of Sector7; its homes and buildings flattened and black like burnt paper, emergency rescue teams scouring the wreckage without so much as a single life to be found. Of the entire expanse, only a section of the Train Graveyard remained intact; the tasteless irony of a place inhabited by lifeless Shinra machinery being the sector's last survivor. Stretches of torn metal and debris hung suspended from the Plate and Central Complex, desperate to plummet to earth in an attempt wreak greater havoc. All about them, the city had fallen beneath a blanket of silence, a hatred swelling against AVALANCHE for the atrocity, oblivious to the hidden and cowardly smirk of Shinra, Inc.

At last, the trio came to a disused sewer tunnel adjacent to the Sector0 railway station north of Sectors 4 and 5. Only the faint trickle of water along the base of their path stirred amidst the cold musty walls, the brown current leading them northeast through a slither of drifting steam. After a short hike, they turned a corner to find a thin ray of white light dissecting the clouded air from the world above. Ascending the ladder at the side of the walkway, Barret heaved the manhole cover aside, and clambered out into the plaza. He quickly checked that they were alone and, holding out his arm for the others to follow, helped them out into the night. As Cloud pushed his foot away from the final rung, he allowed his gaze to rise, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Before them, the foundations of Shinra, Inc.'s Headquarters loomed over the cobbled plaza like the monstrous underbelly of a mythical creature, spreading itself across sixteen square city blocks. Unending rows of windows lined the arcing face of the main building and smaller adjacent towers on either side, the golden glow radiating from each intensifying its overly-synthetic appearance. Beyond the first thirty floors, the central body of the skyscraper slimmed in breadth, forming what seemed like a second structure, individual from its support. Masses of waste-emitting funnels and generators stood alongside the upper-building, belching Mako fumes into the already-overcast sky, every one marked by the Shinra Diamond. At the pinnacle of the Headquarters, the final ten levels narrowed further to become an even more secluded part of the construct, culminating in the Presidential Office seventy storeys above them.

Noting the direction of the signposted Highway 23 that snaked eastbound past the rear of the Building, Cloud instinctively grasped the handle of the Buster Sword as the sound of scraping stone cut the silence behind him, spinning in time to see Barret slide the manhole cover back to its rightful position. For the first time, he noticed the surroundings of the broad piazza on the southern side of the complex, his mind finally registering the environment as he took his eyes from the vast Shinra Headquarters.

The Sector0 north and south squares were isolated from the rest of the Plate by an enormous fortress wall, the gateways to the train station and Sector 4 and 8's respective downtown districts situated within. Water soared high into the air from the elegant fountains atop the stronghold that enclosed the grounds of Headquarters, the bright spotlights beneath magnificently illuminating each spray as it sliced through the midnight sky, as well as the paved section the three now occupied. Collections of evergreen trees lined the street, somewhat hiding the formidable sight of the mass Mako piping and containment blocks within their boundaries.

To Cloud's surprise, it was Tifa who first began towards the marble steps at the grand entrance to the Shinra Building, her gaze fixed determinately upon the upper-tower as she sought to redeem what she felt was her responsibility. She marched without falter across the south plaza, passing through the reaching shadows of the bronze statuettes, and stormed up the broad stairs. Stopping on the pavement twenty feet from the main doorway, she turned to glare at them, her stern face lit up by the beaming white lamps underfoot.

She was joined presently by Cloud and Barret, both continuously searching the backdrop for traces of movement. Cloud frowned as he approached Tifa, questioning the unusual lack of military personnel or even Shinra employees around the Building in such a time of crisis. Together, they surveyed the foyer of the Headquarters through the tall partition of glass that shaped the base of the skyscraper, shielding their unadjusted eyes from the brilliant radiance of its interior.

As his vision became accustomed to the brightness, Cloud was able to make out a young female receptionist at one of the desks on the right of the doorway. She sat busily typing at her computer monitor, ignorant to the three and the few members of staff that scuttled across the expansive hall behind her. Staring beyond the girl, Cloud saw a large holographic screen at the centre of the lobby, displaying images of various Shinra projects taking place throughout the city, on either side of which grew a sweeping carpeted staircase that rose from view.

"You oughtta know this buildin' pretty well, huh?" whispered Barret, drawing Cloud from his thoughts.

"Not really, now that I think about it." he replied blankly, squinting hard as he analysed the internal layout.

"Huh?" spluttered Barret. "I thought you were a First Class SOLDIER?"

"I was." growled Cloud in frustration. "The military aren't based at Headquarters; the Midgar Army barracks are located to the east of here. SOLDIERs spend most of their time there when not on duty. We only got our mission briefings at Headquarters, and that was usually on the forty-ninth floor. I don't really know any other part of the complex. It was only completed a few years ago."

"Oh, yeah?" Barret snorted. "Even I've been here before, back when I still had both my hands. Came with a delegation from my hometown when the company was wantin' to build a Reactor in the Corel Mountains. Heard 'bout this place back then. Every level above the sixtieth is part of the special block an' not easy to access…even for employees…"

"That must be where they took Aerith." deduced Cloud.

"You see any guards in there?" asked Barret eagerly.

"No."

"Me neither." Barret grinned, starting forward. "Let's go!"

"Wait a second!" hissed Tifa, grabbing his arm. "You're not thinking of just walking right through the main entrance, are you?"

"What else does it look like?" Barret brushed her off. "I'm gonna tear Shinra a new asshole after what they've done tonight …"

"That's not going to work." Tifa insisted assertively. "The security may seem pretty light now, but it won't stay like that if someone raises the alarm. We've got to find another way…"

"Ain't gonna be no other way!" argued Barret. "If we keep wastin' time like this, there ain't no tellin' what they'll do to Aerith…"

"I know that!" she gulped, again tugging on his ragged shirt, seeking support from Cloud with a pleading glance. "But, if we get caught here…"

"I agree with Tifa." sighed Cloud, watching Barret's face contort with rage.

"Then, what do you suggest, Spiky?" he snarled.

"I think we should be careful and find another way to sneak inside unnoticed." he said calmly. "We need to try and keep a low profile."

"Awright, SOLDIER-boy," fumed Barret, casting a furious stare at the unsuspecting employees, "we'll play it your way for now. But, I ain't leavin' here without a fight!"

"Let's just concentrate on finding Aerith first, shall we?" Cloud proposed, spotting an alleyway not far from where they stood, almost fully concealed by the darkness of the increasingly-overcast night. "C'mon, this way."

Ducking low and slipping along the street around the edge of the tower, his footsteps as silent as possible, Cloud motioned for Barret and Tifa to follow him west of the glass entrance. The lane ran between the western wall of Shinra Headquarters and a detached structure by its side, idle according to the piles trash that had accumulated. Panels of brickwork and steel rose on both sides, steam whistling over them as it shot from the grated air vents. The once-pale walls of the buildings had become smeared with grey and yellow; stained with the Mako fallout that had been pumped into the atmosphere by the chimneys above.

At the end of the cul-de-sac, a single green lamp indicated a fire exit approximately fifty feet from them. Nearing the light source, they saw the rusted metal doorway had been chained by thick links of iron. Cloud quickly glanced back, ensuring they had not been pursued, and brought his weapon crashing down upon the chains. There came a shriek of parting steel as the Buster Sword tore through the links, almost severing the door cleanly in two. Catching the falling metal as it toppled helplessly to the ground, Barret threw him a questioning stare, to which Cloud simply responded with a shrug.

They found themselves at the foot of what appeared to be one of the emergency stairwells for the skyscraper. Trapped within the bare concrete walls, the air inside had fallen to a temperature lower than that of the outside world, the rising vapour of their breath filling the hallway about them. Old cardboard boxes and garbage bags had been stacked haphazardly next to the doorway, concealed by the single dim light of the level, with numerous red insects buzzing around the floor under them, investigating the moulding cigarette filters that lay there.

"We really gonna take these stairs all the way up?" groaned Barret, half-heartedly counting the steps.

"We gotta save Aerith, right?" said Tifa, beginning her climb. "So, don't argue."

"Yeah, but talk 'bout outta the way." he shook his head, exhaling irritably as he started after her. "I dunno why you guys insist on doin' this."

"We don't want to start a commotion." repeated Cloud. "At least not until we find Aerith."

"I doubt that's possible." muttered Barret. "We ain't exactly the type to blend in with the Shinra suits."

"I know…"

"An' it seems I got you all wrong." he smirked as the three reached the sixth floor and continued to scale the stairwell.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud glowered.

"I never figured that even you'd fight for someone else."

"Who cares what you figured?" Cloud snapped, unable to contain the pulse of fury that Barret's words had generated. "The only reason I even considered comin' here was because she helped me out after I fell from the Reactor. Somethin' that neither of you did."

"Don't start, man." retorted Barret. "We had other things on our plate, an' you know that!"

"Guys, c'mon." pleaded Tifa, breaking them off. "Can't this wait 'til later?"

"Awright," grumbled Barret, "but how much farther do these stairs go?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Tifa answered impatiently.

"You don't think it's one of those endless staircases, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." said Tifa. "See, this floor's marked '14'. We're definitely getting somewhere."

"But, we're still a long way from the top." he moaned, pounding his fist against the wall in frustration. "Damn, man, any more of this an' I'm goin' back…"

"And take as long getting down as you did getting up?" scoffed Cloud.

"Look, all I know is I'm just flesh an' blood…" he replied, waving his gatling-gun, "well, 'cept for this partner o' mine. Don't piss me about just 'cause I ain't ex-SOLDIER or a fitness freak…"

"What did you call me?" Tifa barked.

"Never mind." Barret sniggered to himself. "But, godsdamn the Shinra…they ain't no good for nothin'. Why'd they have to make these buildin's so damn tall?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" said Tifa.

"Marlene, daddy just wanted to see your face one last time…"

"Will you stop acting like a retard and climb?" ordered Cloud, pushing him from behind.

"Pull it together, Barret." encouraged Tifa, skipping up the final few steps to the next floor. "We're almost there."

"Really?"

"Maybe…"

Although slowing to allow the panting Barret to catch his breath, Cloud and Tifa were reluctant to stop their ascent for him to rest. The hard patter of boots echoed throughout the space with each footstep, creating unease amongst the armies of bugs that infested the painted red and yellow pipes along the walls. For most of the incline, the dark emergency stairwell was undisturbed by anyone other than they but, with the occasional lost employee or security guard opening one of the exits and inspecting the hallway, they were more than once forced to cower in the shadowy corners until their path was again deserted.

As anticipated, the stairs came to an abrupt end at the sixtieth floor. A faint trickle of light seeped through the slit in the doorway, the room on the other side scarcely visible. Pressing his face against the narrow strip, Cloud peered into the small lobby. The floor was vacant but for a single sentry asleep by the glass portal to another staircase; one leading farther into the special block of the Shinra Building. Mirrors lined the walls opposite, reflecting the elevators and seating area as well as the tiled silver floor. Taking his eye from the slit, he informed his comrades of his findings.

"I don't believe this!" grunted Barret. "After that, I never wanna see no more stairs in my life…an' you're tellin' me we need to go up again?"

"What else can we do?" posed Cloud. "The elevators will definitely have some kind of identification device that'll stop us goin' any further."

"But what about the guard?" asked Tifa, her voice anxious.

"We'll just creep past him." said Barret, a hint of menace flashing in his eyes. "If he wakes up, I'll make sure he wishes he'd never been born."

"Remember, we don't want to raise the alarm." Cloud reiterated, glaring at him. "Try to be as quiet as possible. This is the real thing, so stay focussed. Okay, let's go."

Sliding its handle slowly downwards, Cloud pulled the door ajar. They were met with a welcome blast of warm air as they escaped the chill of the emergency stairwell; the difference in temperatures undeniable even though separated only by a thin screen. One by one, they skulked along the north wall of the bleach-scented foyer without sound, avoiding the rustle of the tropical plants situated in each of the corners. A low barrier encircled a large square opening at the centre of the room, indicating a vast shaft that stemmed the height of the Building's core, allowing them to cautiously scan the corresponding area on the levels below. Approaching the glass portico to the second stairway, Cloud was able to see himself in one of the security feeds on the monitor next to the sleeping guard, and knew that they must be swift and wary as they progressed.

To Barret's delight, the stairs leading from the lobby proved less steep and easier on the legs than before, the broad marble steps shimmering under the golden lamps of the compact walls. Oil paintings of famous landmarks and towns surrounded them, the magnificent colours of many recreating the views of the coastal city of Junon by dusk. After only a single flight, they came to a spacious landing bound by white panelled walls. Opposite the steps was an unusually-jarred electronic doorway, beyond which a canteen area could be seen. Holding his arm out, Cloud motioned for the others to hang back, passing Barret his sword as he ventured onto the level by himself.

The cafeteria seemed to span the length of the Shinra Headquarters' northern face, encompassing most of the sixty-first floor. Through the curving windows along the western wall, Cloud could make out the blazing lights of a sleepless city as the residential districts of Sectors 6 and 8 mourned the loss of their sister. A small garden patch was located in the centre of the lounge, the reaching branches of young birch trees shading the benched area beneath. Though brightly lit and far from silent with the dull drone of electricity, the canteen was occupied by a lone man, seated at one of many round dining tables, his nose buried in the evening newspaper. Glancing up as he took a sip of coffee, he jumped with a start at the unexpected appearance of Cloud, spilling a few droplets on his shirt.

"Godsdamnit!" he cursed, snatching a handkerchief from his pocket and briskly wiping himself in frustration.

"Sorry about that…" said Cloud, standing over the young man.

"And so you bloody well should be!" he hissed angrily, brushing locks of his wavy blonde hair from his face. "Have you any idea how long I've been waiting for you guys to show up?"

"Well, I…"

"Three hours!" he interrupted, slamming his newspaper on the table. "The Shinra Repair Division said they'd send you straight away…those lying bastards! My boss has been taking a fit with the state of this place. He's out in the city somewhere searching for his wife and I'm supposed to be looking after his son. If he finds out I've left the boy alone for so long, I dunno what he'll do. What the hell kept you?"

"We've been busy since the attack…" Cloud improvised, blurting out the first answer that came to him.

"I know it's been hectic," the man hung his head, "but for heaven's sake, we're talking about the security of our Department Heads. After the Sector7 bombing, the whole place's been put on A-level alert, but not much good that's gonna do if half the building is falling apart. Why hasn't it been dealt with before now? Gods, it's been over two months since the incident that caused the whole situation. The doors to some of the levels are just being pushed open. I mean, look at this floor…the bloody thing won't even closed."

"Which floors are unlocked?" asked Cloud.

"I'm not sure." said the man thoughtfully. "You'll have to ask the Mayor."

"The Mayor?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous," he rolled his eyes with disapproval, "but Mayor Domino has been put in charge of getting the security problems fixed while the Executive is busy dealing with the aftermath of the AVALANCHE attack. You'll need my keycard to access the library on the sixty-second floor. You'll find the Mayor there. Tell him Arkham sent you."

"Uh…thanks…" Cloud murmured as he accepted the I.D. card from the man. It was incredibly light, fitting perfectly into his palm, made of white plastic with Arkham's photograph and Shinra Diamond on the front, and a magnetic strip on the back.

"Now, go on." he directed, waving Cloud away as he returned to his newspaper. "We don't know what kind of risk this place is under."

With an obedient nod, Cloud departed the cafeteria, hurriedly rejoining Barret and Tifa in the hallway. Both had remained hidden for the duration of the conversation and were only too impressed to learn of his inadvertent acquisition of the keycard. Suggesting that they follow Arkham's instructions and seek out the Mayor for further information, Cloud led them in their ascent to the next floor, edging their way carefully up the deserted stairwell.

At the height of the steps they were met by a hall similar to that below; a single security door at the corner of the landing the only decoration to the otherwise-bare walls. The doorway itself had a metallic facade, and bore a large printed '62: Executive Library' upon it, illuminated slightly by a beam of red light above the entrance. Swiping the magnetic strip of the keycard through the slim card reader at its side, there was a faint _bing _as the light turned blue, and the door slowly parted.

The trio found themselves immediately inhaling the stale air of dusty books as they ventured into the library. About them, all was still, the gas lamps hanging from the ceilings evidently dimmed to create a peaceful mood. The layout of the library was such that the exterior of the stairway was an isolated shell at the heart of the level, with a soft red carpet spreading from it in every direction. Throughout the expanse, its walkways were lined by row upon row of steel brackets, adorned by countless books and manuscripts. The shelves had been arranged by department, each represented by an individual colour and coordinated by importance.

Cloud began along the aisle before him, his fingers trailing the labels of the yellow bookcase. A bronze plaque above his head identified the section as Shinra's 'Urban Development and City Planning Research', the spines of the filed reports numbered in perfect order, most of which were authored by Director R. Tuesti. He mentally read the titles on some of the folders; 'Architectural Constraints of Midgar'; 'Problems with Plate Construction in Midgar'; 'An Illustrated Guide to City Planning'; 'Midgar City Map: Sectors0-4'; 'Midgar Highway Project', among several others.

Turning right, he came to a block of red columns under the title of 'Weapons Development Research'. This section of the library was significantly larger than the previous, spanning the length of the floor to the blackened windows of the tower's south face. Documents and reports as wide as any Cloud had seen before sat unmoving on the broad steel plates. Tilting his head as he walked, he continued to read: 'Special Regulations of Long-Term Mako Weapons', 'Materia Production and its Military Uses', 'Plans for New Land Weapons', 'Economic Report: Budget Committed to Anti-Shinra Activities'.

"This place's a goldmine." whispered Barret from behind, his deep voice hoarse in the noiseless aisle.

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa.

"Jus' think how hard we could hit these bastards if we'd access to this information." he said, tapping the plastic folders with the back of his hand. "This place holds all the Shinra's secret stuff. We should burn it right now!"

"Let's not get hasty." disagreed Cloud. "Don't you understand the meaning of stealth?"

"Hey, screw you, man!" growled Barret. "I saw my friends die tonight 'cause o' the Shinra. I want nothin' more than to destroy this company once an' for all!"

"Can we please just concentrate on finding the Mayor?" Cloud responded without remorse. "Keep talkin' like that and you're gonna get us all caught!"

Without waiting for Barret's reply, he stormed down the passage on his left, oblivious to his comrade's infuriated cursing as he came after. The blue shelves of the aisle were labelled as the 'Scientific Research' files of the corporation, most of which had been organised by date. Only a select few caught Cloud's attention; 'Data on Experimental Animals Living Near Midgar', 'Mako Energy and the Rise in Life Forms', 'Biological Characteristics of the Ancients Throughout History', 'Profile on Dr. Gast, Biologist (Deceased)', but he stopped dead as he read the tag of one of the last volumes of the block.

The document, 'Ancients Project, Professor G. Faremis', lay undisturbed before him, a seal of classification taped around it. Gazing upon the file, he fought the strong urge to pull it from the shelf and rip it apart, his blood boiling as he remembered the name. With great effort, he tore his eyes from it, and allowed them to fall unexpectedly onto another paper nearby. Cloud frowned as he realised he was not looking at a report, but the marker for a text that had once resided there. A small, partially-hidden sticker had been placed on the empty slot, the only proof of the file's previous existence. Leaning closer, he squinted to read the miniscule print of the sticker; 'X. ('Project Jenova G' Document Erased)'.

"Can I help you?"

Cloud stumbled backwards, his mind caught between the meaning of the strangely-destroyed report and the sudden voice, glancing up to see a stocky man at the end of the aisle. He was dressed in a white shirt and tie, his overweight stomach protruding from his belt, carrying a heavy collection of hardback books.

"We…uh…we…"

"May I ask what you're doing here?" said the man suspiciously, his stare shifting from the Buster Sword to Cloud, a glimmer of recognition in his eyes.

"We're looking for the Mayor." answered Cloud, raising his hands in submission. "We've just come from the Repair Division. They told us he's in charge of the security problem."

"Ah, yes." nodded the man politely, his tone sounding less than convinced. "He has been expecting you. If you'll please follow me."

Turning on his heels, the man paced down the passage from which he had come, his quick feet scampering over the carpet. Winding amongst rows of tall bookcases, some of which housed information on law and civil defence, he eventually brought them to a reading area in the eastern-most corner of the library. Seated there in one of the leather armchairs, his back to the midnight sky, was a frail elderly man, sipping tea from a Shinra, Inc. mug as he browsed the pages of a manuscript entitled 'Modern History of the Space Exploration Program'. He looked up as they drew nearer, smiling welcomingly as he set the folder on the low mahogany coffee table nearby.

"Oh, hello," he said pleasantly, taking his spectacles from his face and placing them into the pocket of his brown cardigan, "and who might you all be?"

"We were sent by the Repair Division." replied Barret before Cloud had a chance to open his mouth.

"Well, how do you do?" the man chirped. "I'm Domino, the Mayor of Midgar. Actually, between you and me, I'm Mayor in name only. The city and everything in it is run by President Shinra, not by the council. My only real job is to watch over Shinra's important documents. Funny, isn't it? The Mayor…a librarian…"

"We was told you could get us upstairs." interrupted Barret eagerly.

"Were you now?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Cloud apologised, glowering at Barret. "Please forgive my colleague's rudeness. We have been asked to look into the security problem on the levels above. I spoke with Arkham in the canteen who said that you have a better idea than he would of what levels are in need of inspecting."

"Indeed I do." Domino pondered, leaning back in his chair. "Hart, leave us."

"Sir…?" stammered the assistant questioningly, again focusing worryingly on the Buster Sword.

"Hart, you are free to go." repeated Domino in a firmer tone. "I would like to speak alone with the workmen."

"Very well, sir." Hart agreed reluctantly, bowing his white head to each of them before making his way from the reading corner.

"Did you see, by chance," began Domino as he watched his deputy disappear amongst the shelves, "what it was I was reading when you arrived?"

"Not really, sir." Cloud shook his head.

"It was about the failed rocket launch, Mission YA-79, four years ago." revealed Domino, lifting the file to show them.

"Yeah, I remember that." recalled Barret. "Wasn't that the one that was televised across the world?"

"The very same." grinned Domino with unexpected enthusiasm. "The launch itself was merely one of President Shinra's publicity stunts to try and consolidate the fading support for the Company at the time due to AVALANCHE's insurgence. I did not plan on analysing the report itself, but only to skim through it. I have taken a fond liking to reading the background history to famous people of the Company throughout the decades, you see. The profile in this of Captain Cid Highwind, for example, interests me greatly. Did you know that he was the youngest-ever pilot to fly in the Shinra Air Force? So appreciative of his duty during the Wutai War was Shinra that they granted him medal upon medal, and eventually named their first long-range airship in his honour.

"However, the more I read of this fascinating report on the launch of the rocket, Shinra26, the more I realised that it only takes one small thing to ruin the most prepared of operations. Even with the best engineers in the land…even with the greatest pilot in the world, still they were unable to go ahead with their plan because of one tiny hitch. I believe that this can apply to anything you can think of if you simply put your mind to it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't follow." Cloud mumbled in confusion.

"You're not from the Shinra Repair Division are you, my lad?" sighed Domino, matching Cloud's gaze without compromise.

"What makes you say that, sir?"

"I'm not surprised you made it this far without being spotted." Domino chuckled to himself. "To the lapse, uneducated eye of many employees in this place, you are just another worker. But did you know that you have been wandering around bearing the Crest of SOLDIER on your belt? Nobody of that status would even pretend to be part of the Repair Division."

"I used to be in SOLDIER." Cloud said stubbornly. "I wear this to remind me of who I once was."

"Interesting." Domino nodded with curiosity. "But, my dear boy, it would be wise to keep out of sight as long as possible. Your outfit and armour are very similar to the uniform of top ranking SOLDIERs. There are few who would not notice that in the Executive suites above, and your Mako eyes don't disguise you in any way."

"So, you'll help us get upstairs, then?" asked Tifa optimistically.

"Of course." laughed the Mayor, laying his keycard on the table. "My card will give you access as far as the sixty-sixth floor. I'm sorry, but after that, you're on your own."

"Thank you." said Cloud, taking the I.D. "But, sir, can I ask why you would want to do something like this?"

"To mess with them, of course." Domino sighed victoriously, clasping his hands together. "Since they came to power, the Company has been treating me like a common employee and I'm sick of it. Enemies of Shinra though you are, I can see in your faces that you're not here to cause devastation. I believe you will achieve what you came for and leave them suffering. This ought to make us even. Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover, eh? Now, go, before someone sees me talking with you."

Wishing them luck, Mayor Domino began to chortle lightly to himself, again picking the YA-79 report up from the table. The trio retraced their steps along the maze of aisles, taking their time to avoid the suspicious stare of Hart. It took a few minutes to return to the electronic door of the stairwell, the white wall of the central landing emerging between the bookshelves. As Cloud approached the card scanner, he glanced up at the small glass panel on the doorway, and ducked from sight, dragging Barret and Tifa to the floor with him.

"What the hell?" spluttered Barret.

"There's someone out there." shushed Cloud. "Stay where you are."

Slowly rising to his feet, Cloud peered carefully out into the hallway. A scrawny man much older than him waited at the foot of the stairs, flicking hastily through the pages of a clipboard. His thinning face was sharp and grey, as if all life was gradually draining from his skin, his greasy black hair tied in a long ponytail behind his back. The man wore a faded laboratory coat over a white shirt and brown trousers, most of which was stained with blood or chemicals and clearly unkempt. Watching the scientist begin to climb the steps, his shoulders hunched as if bearing the full weight of his crooked body, Cloud felt his mind spin, falling to his knees as the searing pain shot through his head.

"Oh, it's you. How is your assignment coming along?"

"Chief Veld has arrived and the final preparations are underway, but…is it really necessary to go this far?" he replied, his voice full of unease.

"Your opinion is of no importance to me." scoffed the scientist, lifting his spectacles as he examined the boy's face.

"But…"

"So, this is the one, is it?"

"I…I know that man…" gasped Cloud, his words catching in his throat as he groped the wall for balance. The very image of the scientist had sent a chill down his spine but, no matter how hard he fought to remember, he was unable to recall why the man's presence had paralyzed him with fear.

"How?" frowned Tifa.

"I…I don't know…" he gulped.

"That's Professor Hojo." Barret identified, leaning against the glass as the man disappeared onto the floor above.

_Hojo_…

"Who?" said Tifa.

"He's the top researcher here." explained Barret. "There was a profile of him that Jessie found in the files of the old AVALANCHE. I think they tried to recruit him once. He's Head of the Science Department or Biology Department…somethin' like that…."

"Biology Department?" exclaimed Tifa. "I bet he'll know where Aerith is. Cloud, hurry up and open the…Cloud?"

"I…I'm fine…" he winced, holding himself upright as he panted for breath. _Professor Hojo_..._that face_…_why do I know his face?_

"You sure, man?" said Barret.

"Yeah, c'mon." he answered, dragging his thoughts together, and quickly slipped the Mayor's keycard through the slot. "Let's follow him."

145


	12. Vol VII - Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

**Company Men**

Professor Hojo's mumbling could be heard from the flights above as he read aloud from his clipboard, accompanied only by the shuffling squeaks of his shoes. His footsteps were paced, suggesting each marble stair proved a difficult obstacle to his frail legs, moving leisurely through the floors with his attention trained solely on his report. His drawling voice filtered eerily down through the stairwell of the special block to the pursuing trio, low and nasal as if it was perpetually laden with disgust.

Swiftly and quietly, Cloud, Barret and Tifa trailed the scientist from a secure distance, cautious not to alert him to their position. Cloud noted the levels as they ascended from the markings on the security doors; '63: Department of General Affairs', '64: Executive Lounge and Gym' and '65: Executive Infirmary'. After a short time, Hojo came to a halt on the landing of the sixty-sixth floor. With what seemed like an eternity as he perused the final passages of his document, he finally swiped his card and ambled through the electronic doorway.

As the door closed after him, the three scampered up the remaining steps, biding their time for the right moment to continue after Hojo. To their frustration, they found that unlike that of the sixty-second level, the security door marked '66: Executive Conference Rooms' formed an opaque partition between themselves and what lay beyond. Pressing an ear against it, Cloud listened acutely for the muted sound of the professor's footsteps as they vanished from detection.

"You hear anythin'?" asked Barret.

"Not a thing."

"What now?" said Tifa, her large brown eyes showing a fleeting concern.

"I guess there's only one thing for it." Cloud replied with a shrug, pulling the keycard from his brace pouch. With a direct swipe through the reader, the light above them switched from red to blue as before and the door parted.

They were met with the view of a magnificent broad corridor, lined by the most luxurious of maroon carpets, whose intricate weavings of gold and silver were a grand spectacle against the pale marble floor. Spacious open-plan secretarial offices bordered the main hallway, with a handful of smaller passages branching off towards numerous administrative and filing rooms. The carpet continued the length of the decadent corridor until it reached an extravagant pair of twin mahogany doors, one of which waited ajar for Hojo to skulk through, closing hurriedly behind him as he disappeared from sight.

The comrades began noiselessly down the hallway, warily surveying the few unoccupied offices through blinded windows. Oil paintings of Shinra Executive members gazed pompously back at them from the decorative walls, their elitist expressions ridiculing those less significant than themselves. As they approached the mahogany doors, there came a cough and scrape of a chair from a nearby room, warning them of an employee's presence as the clicking of heels drew closer. Acting instinctively, the trio raced down an adjacent passageway, bungling their way through the first door they found.

The stale stench of urine filled their nostrils as they quickly realised they had stumbled upon the men's lavatory. The sound of their anxious breathing echoed around the white tiled bathroom, intensified by the mutual silence as they waited for any indication of being followed. When at last a number of dragging minutes had come and gone, they relaxed. Cloud exhaled deeply as he leant against one of the cubicles, his mind throbbing as he considered their next move. From across the bathroom, he could see his weary reflection in one of the tall mirrors, his hair matted to his head with sweat and grime. He sighed, half-heartedly running a hand through his spiked locks, but stopped dead as a strange sound reached his ears.

"What is it?" enquired Tifa, seeing the puzzled look appear on his face.

"Be quiet for a second." he shushed, holding a finger to his lips as he strained to distinguish the whispering voices.

"I hear it, too." Tifa gasped. "Where's that coming from?"

Taking a moment to locate the source, his eyes darting around the room, Cloud suddenly pulled the stall door aside and pointed towards the ceiling. Amid the spotless porcelain panels on the roof, the grated opening to a ventilation shaft rested a few inches from the wall. Climbing on the toilet lid, Cloud lifted the heavy dust guard into the duct, leaving a gaping square hole above the cubicle. The voices grew louder, drifting airily from the shaft.

"I think I can hear President Shinra." said Cloud as quietly as he could.

"You hear what he's sayin'?" asked Barret.

"No, but I can get closer."

"You think you'll fit in that tiny godsdamn hole?" snorted Barret.

"Well, I'm about to try..."

"…considering the large number of prospering factories, storage facilities, weapon-testing sites and other investments we had in both the Plate and the Slums, not to mention the closure of the Mako Reactor," read Reeve, his glazed eyes fixed upon his notes on the conference table, "the damages from both this incident and the one concerning the Turks and Fuhito two months ago have resulted in a loss to the Company of approximately ten billion gil. The Urban Development Department has estimated that the cost of completing construction in Sector6 and rebuilding Sector7 is…"

"We're not rebuilding." the President interrupted flatly.

"W…what…?" spluttered Reeve, gripping the edge of the long pinewood table as he staggered to comprehend the decision.

Struggling to catch his breath, his thoughts spiralling through his mind, he saw what small number of Department Heads had managed to attend the Executive meeting glance up at him with mocking stares. The obese Heidegger sat opposite Reeve, stifling a smirk as he turned his bearded face back to President Shinra at the head of the table. Clearing his throat, the President remained impassive, stroking his moustache as he chose his words. Behind him, the enormous window shimmered with the orange light of the Conference Room, the lamps casting long shadows over the pallid stone columns on either wall.

"We're leaving those sectors as they are." instructed President Shinra eventually.

"But…I…" stammered Reeve as he slowly sank into his black leather chair. "I don't understand."

"We're restarting the Neo-Midgar plan." explained the President, a thin smile spreading across his lips.

"The Neo-Midgar Program?" Scarlet gasped, her aristocratic voice one of surprise.

Scarlet, Director of Weapons Development, was one of only two females on the Executive. Her manipulative and intellectual ability had proven second to none in the few years she had taken to quickly rise through the ranks of Shinra, Inc. She was a woman in her late thirties, fully aware of her outstanding beauty as she seduced staff and Executive alike time and again to achieve what she wanted. Now, seated closer than any other to President Shinra as she so often was, she teased the men with a tight red dress that had been fitted to emphasise a bust that was cleverly hidden by the strands of her silky blonde hair.

"After all these years," scoffed Heidegger, "it was mine and not that fool Veld's Turks that completed their task."

"Then, the Ancient…" concluded Reeve.

"The Promised Land will soon be ours." President Shinra declared triumphantly. "However, we will be needing some additional funding. Reeve, I want you to raise Mako taxes by fifteen percent in every region."

"Sir," he protested, "if you increase taxes, the people will lose confidence in the Company. You know what our public ratings have been like over the last few years because of terrorism…"

"Nonsense." boomed the President. "The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence. As long as we make them think that their money is going to benefit them in the long term, the people will blindly do as we say. If we promise that AVALANCHE has been eradicated for good, they'll be helpless but to trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

"After all," laughed Heidegger in his usual hoarse manner, "we're the ones who saved Sector7 from AVALANCHE, remember?"

"Do we have the casualty figures yet?" Reeve asked.

"We announced on Shinra News that there were little civilian losses," replied Scarlet with a wry smile, "but early indications show the death toll figure to be in the thousands and rising. We can't have the public thinking we didn't do enough, can we?"

"Are you still debating the decision, Reeve?" President Shinra posed, staring intently at the Director of Urban Development.

"I…I just think we could have thought it through a bit more." he responded uneasily. "Considering the damage on Reactor1 and Reactor5 caused by the recent terrorist attacks, an incident like this is bound to have some detrimental effect on the Company. The Chief of the City Planning Division earlier asked me to pass on that because of the poor management of the city's Reactors, the machinery is becoming inefficient, and it's badly affecting output. With that in mind, now that Reactors 1 and 7 are out of commission for the foreseeable future, we are all but running on half power. I can't help but feel that the consequences on the energy supply will…"

"That's enough, Reeve." halted the President, his jaw clenched. "Let us keep our focus elsewhere for now."

"Sir, will you be including the Space Program in the new budget?" asked Palmer in a bid to change the subject, springing enthusiastically from his seat.

Palmer, Director of Shinra's Space Exploration Department, was a man desperate to keep his branch alive. Like Heidegger, he had been a major suit in the running of Shinra, Inc. for many years, but his influence had somewhat diminished since the failed launch of the rocket, Shinra26, and his presence at in the Conference Room was often considered unnecessary. With all his life ambition centred upon the possibility of space travel, the role of his department now was to aid Scarlet and Weapons Development in their design and implementation of compact rocket engines into some of their more advanced security weapons. An aging man, he had grown heavy and greasy, his thinning grey hair receding from his round face, but had not once lost his passion and hope that the Space Program may one day again be the focal point of the Company.

"Sit down, Palmer!" ordered the President irritably. "This isn't the Honey Bee Inn!"

"But…"

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the tax increase."

"What about Public Safety Maintenance?" frowned Heidegger.

"Do you have anything new to report from either the Army or SOLDIER?" said President Shinra.

"Nothing, sir." Heidegger replied. "The Vice President has been addressing the Navy and Air Force at Junon today. He should be returning to Midgar as we speak. The Security Division have not encountered any resistance from your order of martial law, and I have deployed the Turks to locate Corneo. All is in order."

"Then why do you need included in the budget?"

"No reason, sir." Heidegger gulped pitifully. "I just…"

"Anyone else wish to request extra income for their department?" said President Shinra derisively, his inquisitive gaze moving across the faces of the Executive from whom there came no response. "No? Then, shall we proceed?"

"Yes, sir." mumbled Heidegger.

"Hojo?"

"Yes, Mr. President?" came the cantankerous voice of the scientist from the last seat of the conference table.

"How's the girl?"

With a weak groan, Professor Hojo rose from the desk, pushing his chair away from him, and brushing a few loose strands of his oily fringe behind his ear. Taking the clipboard in his hands, he quickly flicked through its few pages before setting it down again, nodding silently to himself as he analysed the findings. He began to pace slowly back and forth across the carpet, his feet barely moving with each step, his body hunched as always. The Executive watched him for a number of seconds, awaiting his report, but it was almost a minute before he finally spoke.

"The research lab has completed its initial tests." he revealed.

"And what are your results?" asked the President eagerly.

"As a specimen," answered Hojo, adjusting the square lenses of his glasses as he walked, "she is inferior to her mother, Ifalna. We are still in the process of comparing the girl to her mother, but for now there is a high difference of eighteen percent."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," continued Hojo, "that her strengths as an Ancient are less concentrated and developed than that of her mother. Our research will need to be more intense to ensure maximum results."

"And how long will this research take?"

"I've estimated a realistic duration of around one-hundred-and-twenty years." replied Hojo, not breaking stride.

"One-hundred-and-twenty years?" spluttered President Shinra.

"It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime," said Hojo, "or the lifetime of the specimen for that matter. That's why I'm considering breeding her. We could create a specimen with the blood of the Ancients that could withstand our research for a long time."

"But, what about the Promised Land?" posed the President, his voice uneasy. "Won't that hinder our plans?"

"That's what I still need to find out." shrugged the scientist. "The girl is strong, yet has her mother's weaknesses."

"When will you know?"

"Soon, sir," said Hojo, a wicked smile crossing his face, "very soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my work. If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs."

The Executive remained unmoving and without sound long after Professor Hojo had departed, most awaiting President Shinra's permission for them to leave. The President sat expressionless at the head of the table, his eyes adrift with the scientist's potentially-devastating news. After a while, he reached forward, arranging the records before him into a single bundle.

"That concludes our meeting." he muttered as he stood. "Goodnight, everyone."

Following his lead, the Department Heads grew to their feet and, one by one, made their way from the Conference Room until only Scarlet inhabited the vast office. She continued to gather her paperwork without much haste, repeatedly altering her cleavage and hair until eventually, having assembled her files, she strode elegantly across the room to the mahogany doors. Stopping at the entrance, she wrinkled her nose, and glanced up with disgust at the ventilation opening above her head.

"Something stinks…"

"So, did you find anything out?" asked Tifa, stepping back as Cloud dropped expertly from the shaft.

"There's a few things, but I don't have time to go into them right now."

"What about Aerith?"

"Hojo has her somewhere in his department." he explained, once again attaching the Buster Sword to its magnetic holster.

"Is she alright?" said Barret.

"I don't know." Cloud shook his head. "They've been doing tests on her."

"We have to find her." Tifa said worriedly, starting immediately towards the door. "We have to stop them."

The main corridor was empty as the three passed cagily from the confines of the bathroom, each of the Executive having departed the sixty-sixth floor oblivious to the lurking presence of the trio. Taking hurried strides across the carpet, they came quickly to the electronic door and escaped into the empty stairwell. Ensuring the path was clear to continue their pursuit of Professor Hojo, they began up the steps, their backs pressed against the wall to maintain vigilance.

They came to landing unlike the others they had scaled after a single flight, unquestionably designed to ward off unwelcome personnel. Red and yellow signs warning of radiation and biological hazards were pasted across the plastic-coated walls, the print on each visually striking against the white surroundings. A bronze plaque at the height of the stairs read '67: Department of Biological and Biochemical Development: Storage Chamber', its polished face gleaming with the mirrored images of the three. Contrary to the extreme caution asserted by the displays, the security door of the sixty-seventh floor appeared as limp and powerless to defend its department as that of the sixty-first floor canteen. With a single tug by Barret on the lock, it slid weakly open, and the party moved hastily through.

A slim corridor furnished only by walls of sterile white and occasional sealed doorways wound southwest of the stairwell, its cold linoleum floor echoing their footsteps as they walked, the dull sound resonating before them like the low drum of a death march. Disturbing scythe-like claw marks had been gouged into the hard plastic at random locations alongside them, one of which had torn rashly through the card reader, identifying a possible source of the entrance's electrical malfunctions.

As the passage turned sharply in a more westerly direction, a row of windows appeared, its expansive view overlooking Sector5 and the sky-scraping industrial cranes of the under-construction Sector6. Reflected on the long glass panes, a series of electronic doors came into view, guarding unique and unusual laboratories. Through the small transparent panels on each, Cloud saw confined workspaces occupied by a handful of scientists as the three slipped past undetected. Several rooms were lined with shelves of jars and beakers containing bizarre materials and fluids, while others merely housed hulking tanks filled with substances that resembled liquid Mako.

After a short distance further, the corridor broadened and forked, with a second narrower pathway diverging towards the heart of the building, its shadowy walls labelled as the link to the 'Cell Block'. Situated adjacent to the hallway was a large office, visible through the windows, its purpose clearly for surveillance and control. A lone technician was sat next to one of the computer monitors at the far side of the room, clad in a worn grey suit, his attention concentrated upon alternating camera feeds of the various laboratories.

Beyond the office, the passage opened into the vast Sample Storage Chamber, partitioned by a tall pair of iron shutters that were currently fully drawn. A light mist of chilled air filtered from the entrance of the area, its ghost-like drear as unsettling as the room itself. The spacious layout was not unlike that of a cargo ship's hull interior; a high arcing ceiling of reinforced steel hanging over an assortment of units and containers. Dozens of wooden crates and boxes, every one stamped unmistakably as bio-hazardous, were lain untidily amongst the countless glass cages, all enclosed by scaling colourless walls.

Wild monsters of many species had been imprisoned within the collection of capsules, most of which scratched ineffectively at the unbreakable glass, desperate to claim liberation. Cloud was able to identify a number of the creatures from the Monster Investigation Program missions he had participated in during his time in the Army; floating firebombs like those found on Mount Nibel, the aptly dubbed 'death claws' whose six pincer-like arms reflected their vicious nature, winged ahrimans whose single sad eyes mirrored their longing for flight, and a selection of genetically-modified crimson hounds – the superior relatives of the guard hounds that the soldiers of the Security Division often utilised.

As he, Tifa and Barret cautiously crept along the edge of the room, there came a wheezing cough from nearby. Quickly crouching between the crates, Cloud peered through the cold haze, and saw the shape of Professor Hojo approximately twenty feet from them. The scientist stooped by the side of a rotund cylindrical capsule near the western face of the room, his nose pressed curiously against the transparent shell as he gazed transfixed at the creature inside. From his restricted position, Cloud was unable to make out which species of animal Hojo was observing, only a flicker of orange light from within the cell granting him a clue to its identity. Hojo muttered excitedly to himself for a few moments longer, tapping a crooked finger on the thick glass, but turned sharply as the sound of approaching footsteps reverberated from the rear of the chamber.

"Is everything ready?" Hojo inquired impatiently.

"As you asked, professor." came a man's voice.

"Very well." said Hojo. "We shall be starting immediately."

"Is this the specimen for today's experiment?"

"Yes." replied Hojo proudly, glancing back at the container. "Sample 418…my precious specimen."

"Precious specimen, sir?"

"Oh, yes." Hojo said hypnotically. "Extremely rare, this one. Be careful when raising it to the Fusion Chamber."

"Certainly, professor." answered the technician. "I'll do it right away."

Taking a minute to gather his thoughts as he skimmed once more through the charts on his clipboard, Hojo scurried after him, quickly disappearing from sight in the direction from which the man had come. After a few seconds, there came the _clank_ of a closing steel partition, accompanied by a hum as the two made their ascent in an unseen elevator. Remaining motionless for a short time, Cloud listened intently for any further traces of movement. Satisfied that the area was clear, he stood, weaving his way between the crates to the centre of the area.

Only the dry scraping of claws and saddened howls of defeat from the caged monsters around him disturbed the silence of the Sample Chamber as he neared the largest of the capsules, frowning with puzzlement as the glowing orange light began to drift back and forth across the inside of the container. Wiping a thin layer of condensation from the surface, Cloud peeked inside, and gasped with disbelief.

A beast with a large feline body almost six feet in size, coated in fiery red fur, sat within, its back to Cloud, staring dreamily at the ceiling. Swaying unenthusiastically from side to side, the tip of its long tail blazed with a brilliant flame, illuminating the cell around it. He could see the animal had been scarred in battle, with the remnants of numerous wounds imprinted across its body, but noticed that amidst the dark tribal tattoos on its legs, a large 'XIII' had been branded to the bicep of its left foreleg. Grooming its spiked mane with a heavy paw, brushing against the eagle feather pinned behind its left ear, the creature turned its head unexpectedly to absently meet his gaze with its single remaining eye, an expression of mental exhaustion bore upon its thin, wolf-like face.

"Hojo's precious specimen…" whispered Tifa from aside Cloud, her voice laden with despair as she watched the animal sink to the floor. "Poor thing…are they gonna use it for an experiment?"

Cloud said nothing. He took his eyes from the prison, letting his attention wander from the beast as he sought to locate the elevator that would allow them to follow Hojo to the next floor. Scanning the mist as he strolled towards the rear of the room, his focus fell upon an unusual container a short way from him. Unlike the others, the capsule had been constructed with thick plates of iron, curving to form a low synthetic igloo. An unnatural pink radiance emanated from the small window on the dome, drawing Cloud to it as his mind became entranced. Stopping before the hatch, Cloud read the plaque above the panel and at once felt his heart stop.

_Jenova_…_?_

Bracing his arms on either side of the porthole, Cloud inhaled deeply and peered inside. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the naked form of a humanoid female take shape before him. Her disfigured body was covered by a frail layer of deathly blue skin, stretched and torn in places, wrapped within a cocoon of organic matter. Small globules of yellow puss oozed from open sores on her chest and stomach, the viscous substances staining her fragile skin. As the pink glow grew fainter, Cloud gasped in horror; a sight more gruesome than he could have imagined meeting his widened eyes. Where the head of the being had previously existed, nothing but a stump of neck protruded from her shoulders. As he gaped jaw-dropped at the figure, a great ringing sounded in his ears once more. Crying out with pain, Cloud fell to his knees, memories of that night flooding his mind.

…_the intensity of the flames_..._the anger of betrayal_…

"Cloud?" wailed Tifa, rushing to his side. "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Jenova…" he stammered. "Sephiroth's….so they brought it here…"

"Not again, man!" said Barret with frustration, standing over him, his brows furrowed. "What the hell're you doin'? Get up!"

"Did you see it?" gulped Cloud.

"See what?" asked Barret.

"Inside the container…" pointed Cloud. "It's moving…still alive…"

"What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"Take a look for yourself." Cloud insisted, slowly dragging himself to his feet. With a look of annoyance, Barret stepped forward and held his face against the window. After a few seconds, he sprang back, his expression contorted with apprehension.

"What the hell?" Barret spluttered with disgust. "What _is_ that thing?"

"The body of Jenova…" Cloud answered solemnly.

"But, where's its fuckin' head?" swore Barret. "How can it be alive? It don't make no sense…"

"It doesn't matter what it is." interrupted Tifa, her tone stern. "We still have to find Aerith, right? We're just wasting time thinking about it. We need to go. Right now!"

With great determination to escape the unsettling presence of what remained of Jenova, Cloud snatched his greatsword from the ground and jogged after Tifa and Barret. They came to a metal railing situated at the northwest corner of the room, guarding what appeared to be a simple lift shaft. Pulling the grate aside, Barret examined the cramped hollow, before slamming the button to recall the elevator. Within less than a minute, the three had climbed aboard the tiny lift, and readied themselves for what awaited them.

As the railing parted on the floor above, the trio burst from the elevator with their weapons held aloft, expecting to be met with an army of scientists and technicians. To their surprise, they found that the area was almost as uninhabited as the previous level. The arrangement of the room in which they now stood was as expansive as the Sample Chamber, void of any prisons, however, but for a solitary glass capsule at the centre of the room, encased by a shimmering energy field. To their left, a bulbous incinerator had been constructed into the wall and an elevated steel walkway grew along the lengthy perimeter of the area above it, ending at an enormous control system situated on the southern face. A male technician busied himself at the computer monitors, as oblivious to the intruders as Professor Hojo; standing before the lone container, speaking into a handheld recording device.

"…December 20th, [ν]-εγλ 0007." reported the scientist. "2:46am. Sixty-eighth floor Fusion Chamber. Ancient sample breeding experiment…"

"Aerith…" gasped Tifa, spotting the girl inside the tank as she shirked away from Hojo. In an instant, she began forward, sprinting across the room. "Aerith!"

"What the…?" growled Hojo as he spun from his position, startled by the interference. "What do _you_ want?"

"We're taking Aerith back!" spat Tifa, knocking him aside. "We're getting her out of here!"

Within the cell, Aerith had sprung to her feet, joyous as she thumped his fists eagerly against the glass. Screaming at the top of her lungs, her pleas for help were unheard through the soundproofed barrier. Summoning all her might, Tifa thrust her body against the energy shield in a resolute bid to break it down, powerless to damage the field in any way. Snarling with anger as he regained his balance, Hojo lurched towards her, pushing her to the ground.

"Get away from her!" roared Barret, his gun-arm targeting the infuriated scientist as he and Cloud charged across the open floor.

With obvious distaste, Hojo took a reluctant step back, his arms raised in surrender. His scowling eyes passed from Tifa as she pulled herself up, to the barrel of Barret's arm, before settling upon Cloud. He observed his outfit with perplexed interest, his recognition of the resemblance to the SOLDIER uniform undoubted, but his menacing expression became twisted as he met Cloud's stare. His eyes blinking furiously with bewilderment as he studied the young man's face, Hojo pointed a frail finger at Cloud.

"_You_…but how…?" he mumbled. "You can't be here! It's not possible! You're all outsiders, aren't you?"

"You should've noticed earlier." Barret said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe." shrugged Hojo, slowly turning back towards the container, bemused. "But, it seems there are so many ironic things in this world."

"What d'you say?"

"Nothing." Hojo cackled.

"Hey!" demanded Barret, the barrels of his gatling gun slowly starting to rotate. "Answer me when I'm talkin' to ya."

"Or else what?" scoffed Hojo. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should."

"Why's that?" Cloud hissed, drawing his sword and pressing its tip to the scientist's throat.

"Think of your friend." he replied impassively, tapping on the field, causing strange ripples of static to resonate around the point of contact. "The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who would work it? I recommend that you think things out logically before you make any rash moves that may compromise her safety."

"Professor?" called the technician from the controls, his voice assertive. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hojo responded, waving away the comment dismissively as he sneered at the three. "Now, bring in the specimen."

"Yes, sir."

With the flick of a switch, there came a rumble of activity from below. From behind Aerith, a circular trapdoor appeared in the middle of the cell floor, large enough for a person to pass through. She turned anxiously to face the hole, her back pressed firmly against the curved interior walls, but it was not until the flooring had returned to its original position that she was overcome by a true wave of panic. Banging on the wall in a futile attempt to escape, Aerith screamed in anguish as the red beast bore its dripping fangs before her on the pedestal. Arching its back, the creature howled, its burning tail flailing wildly behind it as its maddened eye locked onto her.

"Cloud!" screeched Tifa, pounding on the container. "Help her!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed Cloud, tossing his weapon aside and clasping Hojo's throat himself, squeezing as tightly as his grip would allow.

"I'm lending a hand to two endangered species…" wheezed Hojo, his wicked smirk unflinching. "Both are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, these animals will disappear."

"How dare you!" barked Tifa. "Aerith is a person just like us."

"Not like us, my dear."

"That thing's going to kill her!" Cloud snapped, watching Aerith edge around the glass in an effort to widen the distance between herself and the animal. "Barret, can't you do something?"

"Stand back!" commanded Barret as he raised his arm towards the doorway of the prison.

"Stop!" yelped Hojo, scrambling to break free of Cloud's grasp. "What are you doing? My precious specimens!"

An eruption of bullets battered against the shield, sending sparks of crackling electricity in every direction as the onslaught ripped through the energy barrier. With a deafening burst, the field shattered, exploding in a blinding flash of brilliant white. Grunting with discomfort, Cloud turned his face from the blaze of light, his grasp on Hojo momentarily loosening. Capitalising on the opportunity, the scientist immediately leapt from his stranglehold, rushing towards the capsule as the firing ceased. As the radiant beam began to dissipate, he hauled the container door aside, protecting his eyes as he examined the inside of the cage.

With a tremendous roar, the silhouette of the red beast quickly took shape amidst the cloud of light. Rearing up on its hind legs, using a great surge of strength, it launched itself forward through the doorway, pouncing on the stunned scientist. Falling to the ground under the weight of the creature, Hojo cried out as it began tearing savagely at his laboratory coat with its fangs. Cloud glanced up to see Aerith cowered against the far wall of the cell, her petrified gaze unable to shift from the animal.

"What are you waiting for, Cloud?" Tifa called over Hojo's pleas for help, her voice seeming distant. "Get her out of there!"

Instantly regaining his bearings, Cloud darted into the capsule, assisting Aerith as she clambered to her feet. To his surprise, she embraced him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she held him close, her entire body shaking violently with fear. Taking her arm, he led her from the container, stopping suddenly as she froze mid-stride. Looking up, he could see Hojo stumbling frantically across the room in the direction of the exit, leaning heavily on the technician for support as he clutched his chest. The beast had now turned to face the four, its curious stare passing between them. Aerith whimpered, retreating behind Cloud as he reached down to close his fingers around the handle of the Buster Sword beneath his boots. Seeing this, the animal smiled and sat down before them.

"He was rather strong." it said in a hoarse but articulate voice. "More so than I had previously anticipated."

"It…it…you talked…" gasped Tifa in astonishment, her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, I did." replied the beast, panting softly. "And I will talk as much as you want if you acknowledge me as 'he' and not 'it'."

"What…are you…?" croaked Barret, finding difficulty in releasing his words.

"How very direct of you." he chuckled, his branded shoulders bouncing slowly. "An informed question, but one that is difficult to answer. My race has long since been referred to by its original name. My only honest answer is: I am what you see."

"Do you have a name?" asked Cloud.

"Professor Hojo gave me the title Red XIII." he said. "It is a name which has no relevant meaning to me whatsoever. You may call me what you wish. However, more importantly, are you alright, miss?"

"I…I'm fine." answered Aerith, presenting a nervous half-smile as she reappeared by Cloud's side.

"I must apologise for my behaviour just there." he offered gravely. "Please believe that I was merely acting to throw Hojo off."

"Don't worry about it…Red…" nodded Aerith, giggling slightly.

"She seems alright." sighed Tifa. "In more ways than one."

"Excuse me, but I too have the right to choose my partner." Red XIII retorted defensively. "Personally, I'm not attracted to two-legged beings…"

"We don't have time for this." interrupted Cloud. "Now that we have Aerith, there's no need to be here any longer. We need to hurry; Hojo has probably already activated the alarm."

"I agree." said Red XIII, turning on his heels, his golden ankle-bracelets jangling against the floor. "There is a time and a place for questions, but it is not now. We must get out of here as quickly as we can."

"We have to get back to the emergency stairwell." Cloud concluded. "It's the only way we'd have a chance of getting past the Army or security weapons."

"Come," instructed the beast, "I know the way."

Charging towards the passage down which Hojo had escaped, Red XIII led the group to a broad corridor marked as 'Unstable Specimens Inspection Area'. Panels of grey plastic enclosed the colourless stretch, interrupted at set intervals with doorways protected by impassable laser beams of luminous green. Scurrying rapidly along the passage, Cloud saw Red XIII turn his head tentatively towards the nearby sounds of snapping flesh and bone from inside a room labelled 'Sample HO512'; unmistakably haunted by Hojo's monster as it tore at its meaty feast inside the paddock.

Following the corridor east as it continued through a set of automatic doors, they came within minutes to the stairway. Like the level below, the card reader on the wall had failed, unable to stop the party effortlessly hauling the door aside and begin their descent of the Shinra Building. Rushing down the steps as fast as their legs would allow, they made their way swiftly through the special block tower, with Barret counting the floors as he retraced the route they had come. Bounding ahead, vaulting down each staircase with ease, Red XIII recoiled abruptly as he reached the lobby of the sixtieth floor, his snout twisted in a snarl.

"What is it?" called Cloud, helpless to stop himself stumble behind, realising at once why the beast had come to a halt.

"We have a problem." he growled.

At the centre of the room by the barrier of the open shaft, there stood two SOLDIERs, their standard-issue Hardedge swords drawn, waiting patiently for the five. Cloud immediately recognised them as Third Class; the ashen turquoise uniforms differing from the majestic purple outfits of Second Class and the dark blue of First. The men each bore silver shoulder pauldrons and chest guards over their sleeveless polonecks, their faces concealed beneath their armoured metal helmets. Nodding to his comrade, one began to pace the ground between the parties, his weapon held threateningly aloft.

Yanking the Buster Sword from across his back, Cloud strode forward without hesitation. As he approached the SOLDIER, his mind focused on clearing a path for the others, the doors on either side of the foyer burst open. Swarms of Shinra infantrymen invaded the hall, their rifles trained on him, forcing him to retreat slightly. The soldiers moved expertly in squads, taking only a few seconds to entirely surround the glass entrance to the stairwell. Waves of metallic blue were cast along the mirrored walls, turning the men into an illusionary army.

Pounding silence enveloped the lobby as Cloud's uncompromising stare swept over the enemy. He raised his sword before him once more, relishing the opportunity to test his skills properly for the first time since regaining consciousness in Midgar. His accomplished eyes counted twenty-four infantrymen as well as the SOLDIER duo. He could smell their doubt; taste their uncertainty; many of them would know exactly what an ex-First Class was capable of. His fingers tightened around the leather grip; his stance deliberate; his breathing slowed; his honed mind dictating to him the moves he would follow. _It's time_…

"Cloud!"

Tifa's anxious yell echoed around the foyer, breaking his concentration as he prepared to launch his assault on the combatants. He glanced back over his shoulder to see her waving her arms for him to stop. He frowned, angered by her interruption, but quickly realised that a number of the soldiers had turned their aim on Aerith. _If I were alone, this would be easy, but_…_the others_. Cursing through gritted teeth, Cloud let the Buster Sword fall noisily to the floor, lifting his arms irritably above his head in surrender.

"Well, well." drifted a familiar voice from the shadows of the emergency stairwell. "What have we here?"

Cloud clenched his fists as Tseng emerged from the doorway and wandered casually between the soldiers before them, accompanied by two more male Turks, coming to rest at the head of the squadron. The man on Tseng's left was tall and broad, standing almost a whole foot larger him. He wore a thin black goatee on his tanned face, a contrast somewhat to his polished bald head, the image completed by a series of ear piercings and the stylish legless sunglasses he had clipped to his nose. The second man appeared a subordinate of the others, his tailored uniform tidy over his slim build. He was smaller in height than Tseng, with the thick locks of his wild blonde hair covering one side of his handsome young face, and carried a set of nunchaku, his knuckles white as he cracked the chain back and forth with hostility.

"Let us go." begged Tifa.

"I'm afraid not." Tseng shook his head without emotion. "The President has ordered your capture. He wants to make sure he rids the world of AVALANCHE once and for all."

"Get rid o' us?" spat Barret.

"Don't you worry," sneered the smaller of the Turks, "you'll be given a fair trial."

"That's enough, Corin." glowered Tseng, brushing the long strands of his silken black hair aside.

"How does it feel that a group like us got past your security?" derided Cloud. "Does it make you proud?"

"Got passed our security?" chuckled Tseng. "Oh, I see. It must have been a real thrill for you, all that sneaking around. Did it never occur to you that we were using the girl as bait?"

"Fuck you." barked Cloud, starting forward, but stalling as the stubborn clicks of two dozen rifle safety locks rang out around him.

"Indeed." the Chief of Turks snorted with a victorious grin. "But, you should feel privileged. If you'll be so kind to come with us, the President has asked to see you. Rude, Corin…take them away…"

President Shinra remained unmoving from his seat at the desk of the Great Hall, smiling wryly as he watched the last three members of AVALANCHE be marched up the western staircase. A sensation of finality and accomplishment had settled over him; aware that their arrest symbolised the end to a war on terrorism and rebellion that had encompassed his Company for almost two decades. It had been over six years since the assassination attempt on his life at Junon, but only now could he feel the lingering pain of the gunshot wound on his chest slowly begin to ebb away. _These bastards will pay for the sins of their predecessors_…_and the names Fuhito and Elfé will soon be erased from the memory of all_. _A new world order begins tonight, with me as its ruler_…

"Where would you like the prisoners, sir?" called the young Turk from behind the three as they made their way across the room, the iron rods of his nunchaku pressed hard against the spine of the enormous dark-skinned man.

"Line them up in front of me."

Ushering the trio to stand before the desk, the Turks took a step back. The group seemed greatly out of place in the magnificence of the Presidential Office, the bright lights of the marble pillars illuminating the dust and grime across their stern faces, each one with their arms bound at their back. Surveying the three, President Shinra recalled briefly their previous meeting at the Sector5 Reactor facility only two days before. As predicted, their attack at the Reactor had resulted in widespread insecurity and a global spike in support for the Company's strict policing. Although he secretly thanked them, his dislike for the trio at their first encounter had since grown to nothing less than hatred. Straightening his tie, he rose from his chair and strolled around his desk to where they waited.

"What have you done with Aerith?" snarled the blonde ex-SOLDIER as he approached, his blue Mako eyes flaring with rage.

"Don't worry," answered the President dismissively, "the girl's in a safe place. I wouldn't dream of harming something as precious as the last Ancient."

"The _last_ Ancient?" mumbled the girl, casting her thoughtful gaze to the floor as she absorbed the words.

"Didn't you know?" said the President mockingly. "Her mother, Ifalna, was a test subject of Professor Hojo for years. She was a full-blood…the last of her kind. Unfortunately, she only gave birth to a single child. Ifalna and Aerith were very important to us. We treated them very well, but in the end they chose not to help us. After they disappeared, it took us years to find the girl, and even now we are still unable to locate the mother.

"Yes, Ifalna…she taught this Company many things. The people we call 'Ancients' were a race known as the Cetra, who inhabited this planet for thousands of years. They have for centuries been known for their strange and fascinating abilities, as well as their boundless knowledge. It is said that they were able to communicate with the Planet, and that they could wield the power of magic without Materia. For better or worse, the Cetra are now nothing more than a forgotten page in history."

"So, if they're just a forgotten race," asked the large man angrily, "what the hell d'ya need Aerith for?"

"The Cetra are destined to lead us to the Promised Land." replied President Shinra, folding his arms. "I'm expecting a lot from her."

"The Promised Land?" laughed the large man spitefully. "Isn't that just a legend?"

"Even so," shrugged the President with a wry smile, "it's just too appealing not to pursue. The Promised Land is said to be very fertile. One can only imagine; fields of green, lakes of sparkling water…"

"A land full of Mako." understood the blonde mercenary.

"Exactly!" nodded President Shinra, his eyes glazing as he licked his lips. "In a place like that, a Reactor has only to be constructed, and the abundant Mako will come out on its own. We will become rich beyond our imagination. That is where Neo-Midgar, Shinra, Inc.'s new glory, shall be built…"

"Quit dreamin', jackass!" scoffed the large man.

"These days, all it takes to make your dreams come true is money and power." sighed the President.

"You scummy bastard!" he roared, his biceps bulging as he vainly tried to break free of his cuffs. "Your dream was to destroy Sector7, was it? My friends died tonight 'cause of you! Don't you care how many people you killed? Is it all for money an' power? Don't you even care what you're doin' to the Planet…?"

"I'm afraid it's getting late." interrupted the President, his expression without concern. "I think it is time to draw this meeting to a close."

"Hey, I ain't finished with you yet!"

"I'm sure you'll have plenty to say at your trial." said President Shinra nonchalantly, turning from the prisoners. "Who knows, we may even get to see each other again there."

"You asshole…listen to me!"

"Rude, have you received any information yet as to the current whereabouts of Corneo?" the President asked, ignoring the slobbering ranting.

"We obtained reliable intelligence from our source in Wall Market less than an hour ago, sir." replied the bald Turk, showing great strength as he fought to take control of the large man. "It seems Don Corneo has already fled the city. Director Heidegger has ordered Luxiere to lead a team of SOLDIERs and support the Turks in capturing him."

"Excellent." nodded President Shinra. "Then, that will be all. If you'll excuse me, I still have some work to do. Boys, lock these three up with the others."

Beginning without haste towards the tall windows at the rear of the Great Hall, he listened with amusement to the obscenities screamed by the large man as the Turks tried to remove him and his comrades from the office. A light rain had begun to fall outside, sending small beads of trickling water down the glass, marring the dry concrete of the helipad before him. Glancing to the west, he saw the waning smoke float lightly into the atmosphere above Sector7, and lowered his head.

"If you need anything else," he called over his shoulder, "speak to my secretary…"

132


	13. Vol VII - Chapter 11

CHAPTER XI

**Breakout**

'_Never thought you'd end up in a place like this_. _Not even after everything you've been through_.'

"You again? Tell me…who are you?"

'_That's what I wanted to ask _you.'

"Huh?"

'_Should you really be fooling around here?_'

"What do you mean?"

'_You seem to __believe__ that all your problems will disappear by thinking about them, but they won't go away by just sitting around. You can't change anything by taking a step back and simply looking at it_.'

"What are you talking about?"

'_It's started moving_…'

"What has?"

'_Wake up!_'

Cloud sat up sharply in a cold sweat, panting heavily, feeling his heart pound within his heaving chest. He groaned as he let his body fall once again against the cool plastic wall of the cramped prison cell, his stiff joints rebelling against the uncomfortable position he had assumed. _How long __was I out__?_ Stretching his arms and legs, the blood began to circulate in his limbs, slowly eradicating the throbbing numbness. Glancing up with tired eyes, he saw Tifa asleep on the thin moulding mattress opposite him. She lay with her arms wrapped around her bare stomach for warmth, her shivering body curled in the corner.

Using the slimy toilet bowl as support, Cloud pulled himself uneasily to his feet. The single filament bulb atop the sealed doorway buzzed as he started to pace the room, its red light flickering as it traced his circular path. Peering through the barred grating on the door as he passed, he watched the armed sentry tap the butt of his rifle repetitively against an adjacent cell.

The situation seemed surreal to him; as if it were no less of a dream than the strange voice in his head. His tense mind began to filter the events of the previous weeks, trying desperately to form any pattern or meaning. The bombings; AVALANCHE; his very presence in the city. _Why am I here? How did I even get to this point? _ With the pulsing thoughts and questions flooding his brain, it was almost a minute before he realised he was no longer upright. His arms swinging by his side, squatting so that his knees now touched his abdomen, he found that he had subconsciously returned to his old SOLDIER technique for dealing with stress. _What am I doing? Get a grip, Cloud_…

Rising slowly from his squats, shaking his head in disgust at his lack of control, he trudged towards Tifa and her makeshift bed. With a sense of defeat, Cloud slumped onto the foot of the mattress, leaning his head against the wall. After a few moments, the low reverberating sound of someone speaking reached his ears and, as he strained to listen, he could clearly make out the deep voice of Barret drifting from the cell next to him.

"…jus' what the hell you doin'?"

"I'm cleaning myself." replied Red XIII genteelly.

"But, d'ya have to do it like that?" moaned Barret.

"How else do you suppose I do it?" asked Red XIII. "Are you offering to help?"

"Don't be gross, man!"

"There is no need to be so offended…I was only joking."

"I'm sorry." sighed Barret. "It's just…I'm a bit on edge. So much's happened tonight, y'know. I lost my friends 'cause of President Shinra...an' when I finally got my chance to let him know exactly how I felt, I let it slip. Even after everythin' he'd done, all that asshole could speak 'bout was usin' Aerith to make his company richer."

"How do you mean?"

"Aerith's an Ancient."

"She…that girl is a survivor of the Cetra?" exclaimed Red XIII. "What does the President plan to do with her?"

"He told us the Ancients know the way to the Promised Land, an' that…"

"The Promised Land? That is not possible."

"That's what I said. I've only ever heard stories 'bout the Promised Land, so I don't even know if it exists."

"Grandpa told me that the Cetran Promised Land is something that has been misinterpreted for centuries."

"Grandpa…?" chuckled Barret.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'…just didn't expect someone like you to be sayin' 'Grandpa'."

"Yes, my grandfather, Bugenhagen."

"You know Bugenhagen?" spluttered Barret.

"_You_ know Bugenhagen?"

"I learned 'bout the Study o' Planet Life on the Worldwide Network. His work's one o' the main reasons I became part of an anti-Shinra group. What 'bout you?"

"It is a long story." mumbled Red XIII. "I would rather not speak of it now."

"Fine, but we gotta do somethin', man. What if the Promised Land ain't just a legend? What if the Shinra're right? They believe it's a place full o' Mako energy, which means if they get their greasy hands on it first, they'll suck the life from the land until it withers and dies. If that happens, the Planet's gonna get weaker…"

"And what do you think you can do to stop them? Be realistic."

"Someone has to make a stand." said Barret with determination. "As long as Shinra are around, there's always gonna be an AVALANCHE up their ass. I'll start by recruitin' new members. How 'bout you? You want in?"

"Supporting AVALANCHE is not exactly at the top of my agenda."

"Why not?"

"That is another long story."

"Don't you wanna help the Planet?"

"I'm all for preservation, but we are yet to even find a way out of this prison."

"Gods, you're so damn boring…!"

Growing impatient with the conversation, Cloud pushed himself away from the wall and again began to wander the short distance back and forth across the cell. He had become infuriated with his inability to conjure the faintest wisp of hope for the situation. He knew that their trial would be swift and would almost inevitably lead to execution, yet even with his superior strength, he was helpless to break from the enclosed confines. _How had it come to this? A once-loyal SOLDIER First Class waiting to be sentenced by his former employers._ Not since the whispered secrets he had heard many years before of the enigmatic mass SOLDIER defection had he thought of such an occurrence. His blood boiling, his anger taking control, Cloud lashed out at the wall, the powerful impact leaving a significant dent on the sturdy plastic.

"Who's there?" came a muffled voice from the other side.

"Aerith?" stammered Cloud, stumbling backwards. "Is that you?"

"Cloud?" she squeaked, the tone of confusion evident in her words. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Nothing…it…uh…it doesn't matter." he said quickly, catching the unimpressed glower of the guard at the doorway as he inspected the source of the disturbance. Tifa quickly unfurled on the bed, woken abruptly from her slumber by his outburst. "Aerith, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she replied. "So…you came for me. I knew you would."

"Well, you asked me to be your bodyguard, didn't you?"

"I guess that means I owe you a date. That was the deal, right?"

"Date…?" yawned Tifa, rubbing an eye as she joined Cloud at his side. "So you two…?"

"_Tifa_?" gasped Aerith. "What are you doing there?"

"Well, excuse me!" Tifa snapped defensively.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant." Aerith laughed. "I'm just so glad to hear your voice."

"Me too." Tifa smiled sincerely. "You did a brave thing for Marlene. You sure you're okay after what happened with that Turk?"

"Don't worry about Tseng. I'm honestly fine…" she insisted, pausing for a few moments before lowering her voice. "But…there was something he said that I have to ask you about…"

"Of course." said Tifa, moving closer to the plastic partition.

"Tseng told me that you three are from AVALANCHE." Aerith explained hesitantly. "Is that true?"

"Yes." answered Tifa, glancing up at Cloud with an expression of slight concern. "But, Aerith, you have to understand…"

"He said that you were different," she continued, "that you weren't the same AVALANCHE from before."

"That's right."

"I know he fought for a long time against the old AVALANCHE. I even met their leader once. Tseng told me to stay away from them because they thought I was special and wanted to use me as a weapon."

"You mean because you're an Ancient?" asked Cloud.

"So you know?" Aerith said quietly.

"President Shinra told us." replied Tifa. "But, we're not that AVALANCHE. They're gone now. Our fight is against Shinra. We've made terrible mistakes, but we just want to do what's right. You have to believe us."

"I do believe you. It's just…Tseng…"

"Do you trust him?" posed Cloud.

"I don't know." sighed Aerith. "I've known Tseng for years. It was always his duty as a Turk to keep me under surveillance and I guess protecting me when he had to was part of the job description. I suppose I trusted him to keep me safe. The last thing he said to me tonight was that he still has so many things to tell me. I don't know what that meant…"

"The Turks are our enemy." said Tifa. "If you want to feel safe without depending on Shinra, we can help."

"I guess…"

"But, Aerith…" she faltered, "there's…uh…some things we have to ask you too."

"What do you need to know?"

"When we saw President Shinra," Tifa began, "he spoke about your past, and how you and your mother had escaped one of the Shinra research facilities. Aerith…what happened?"

"I thought this may come up." Aerith responded pensively. She fell silent for a number of seconds, as if taking care in her choice of words. "For years, Shinra have taken a great interest in Cetran history. It seems that the Cetra's generations of knowledge and wisdom about the Planet is something that the President desires in his quest for power. Although, for him, it's nothing more than a way to increase his company's profits.

"My earliest memories are of spending all my days locked in a room like this with my real mum. We would have regular visits from different strange scientists, especially Professor Hojo. Although he was always performing tests on us, I think he found a certain attachment to us…or to my mum, at least. I can remember he once told her about a fellow scientist he had loved and married a long time ago, but his arrogance and allegiance to his work had prevented him from ever telling her how he really felt. I suppose, deep down, he still regrets losing her, and grown bitter because of it.

"Anyway, there was one scientist called Professor Raijincho who often spent time with us. He was a nice man and had very strong views on the way of the world. He made no secret to us of his disapproval at what Shinra were doing to me and mum. He came to visit us one evening after mum had gone through a difficult experiment and gave her something for the pain. I'll never know if it was deliberate or not, but he left the cell door unlocked.

"We escaped that night, my mum weaker than I'd ever seen her, and managed to get as far as the Slums. All I can remember is forever looking up at a distant black sky…well, what would have been the underside of the Plate, of course. I'm not sure if she had been ill, or whether the experiment had taken its toll on her, but mum never made it further than the train station. I believe her only aim was to make sure I was safe before she returned to the Planet."

"Did Hojo or Raijincho ever tell you why you were being experimented on?" asked Cloud.

"I was only seven, so I didn't really understand what was happening." said Aerith. "I guess it was all for the Promised Land."

"Is the Promised Land real?" said Tifa.

"I don't know." Aerith answered quietly. "All I know is…

_Cetran children,_

_The Planet's from birth,_

_Speak with the Planet_

_And unlock its worth._

_Cetran children,_

_The Promised Land waits,_

_With bliss never-ending_

_Beyond secret gates._

"…my mother taught me that."

"What does it mean?" whispered Tifa, as if enchanted by the lyrics.

"Beyond words…I'm not sure."

"Speak with the Planet?" questioned Cloud.

"Planet reading was one of the Cetra's gifts." said Aerith.

"Can _you_ speak with the Planet?" asked Tifa.

"Sometimes."

"What does it say?"

"The city's really noisy and full of people." Aerith sighed. "I find it hard to do because I can't make out what the Planet is saying."

"Can you hear it now?" said Cloud.

"I only ever heard it at the church in the Slums; the only place I've truly felt serenity. My real mum told me that because of what Shinra are doing to the Planet with their Mako Reactors, Midgar is no longer safe. She said that someday I'd leave Midgar, speak with the Planet, and find my Promised Land. I thought I would stop hearing her voice as I grew older, but…"

With the last of her words, Aerith's voice trailed off. Only the guard could be heard in the silence that followed, again scraping his weapon against the cell doors as he patrolled the corridor. Eventually, the sound of broken sobs began to echo lightly around the prison. Tifa held her body against the wall in despair, longing to comfort her friend. Turning from her, Cloud returned to the bed and, exhaling deeply, he cradled his head in his hands, thinking only of what lay ahead.

"Cloud…"

"Jessie…what happened?"

"We weren't warned fast enough…" she coughed, the words hurting her as she spoke. "Cloud…I thought…I thought you didn't care about what happens…to AVALANCHE…"

"Jessie, try not to speak…"

"Because…of our actions…many people have died." she wheezed. "This is our…our punishment…"

"Jessie, please…"

"We fought for…the Planet, but…all we did was murder…in the name…of justice. Are we…really any better…than Shinra…?"

Cloud awoke, the image of his final exchange with Jessie still vividly imprinted on his retina. Bringing his eyes back into focus, he could make out Tifa on the mattress beside him, her face buried against his shoulder. She twitched in her sleep, stirring as he slipped his arm from beneath her. Sitting up, he sensed a chill on the air that had sifted in while he was unconscious, bringing with it a foul stench. Frowning, he raised his gaze towards the doorway, and felt his jaw drop immediately.

_What the hell_…_?_

"Tifa!" hissed Cloud, shaking her ferociously. "Tifa, wake up!"

"What?" she groaned groggily as she came to. "What is it?"

"The door's open…"

"Huh?" she said alertly, spinning to face the gaping entrance. "When did this happen? And what's that smell?"

"I don't know." Cloud shook his head, tentatively climbing to his feet. "Something's not right…"

"Take a look outside."

Edging forward, taking short, quiet steps, his pulse racing, Cloud peered slowly around the ingress, examining the corridor. The momentary blindness of a passage lit by fluorescent lamps of glowing white faded quickly to reveal a thick smear of dark blood across the silver linoleum floor. Following the trail with his eyes, he grimaced slightly as he saw the gruesome sight of the disfigured guard, his body twisted and dumped awkwardly at the end of the row. The infantryman's helmeted head hung loosely over his blood-stained chest, with what remained of bone and flesh protruding from the oozing wound on his gut.

_What happened here? Has there been another major security breach?_

"What's wrong?" Tifa whispered with concern, reading Cloud's sullen expression.

"I…I don't know…" he murmured, beckoning her to towards the doorway. "See for yourself."

"Oh my Gods!" she gasped as she joined him, holding a hand to her mouth. "Murdered…?"

"Well, he certainly didn't do that to himself." replied Cloud, starting cautiously along the passage, absorbing the scene as he strove to make sense of it all.

"Where are you going?" said Tifa, hurrying after him.

"He should have the keys to the other cells on him."

Other than the faint squelching of Cloud's boots against the ground as he stepped carefully over the trickle of red, the prison block was shrouded in deathly silence. The concept of such a brutal slaughter taking place merely feet from them without their knowledge was one that caused great restlessness in him. His agitation was not aided as he approached the corpse, observing the detail of the man's demise. Uneasily shifting the rifle and a strand of exposed intestine from across the guard's groin with his foot, Cloud tore the keycards marked '2' and '6' from his belt, handing the former to Tifa.

"You go get Aerith." he instructed. "I'll let the other two out."

Nodding, she scurried the short distance to Aerith's cell, swiping the keycard on the electronic panel and letting herself in. Cloud strode briskly past her as she did so, ignoring what had been his own cell as well as the trio opposite in his rush to release Barret and Red XIII from their dwelling, the last in the block. With a purposeful swipe through the lock, he entered, startling the two from their rest.

"What the…?" cried Barret, turning sharply from his position in the corner. "How'd you get in?"

"Come with me." he responded urgently, tossing the keycard to the floor as he gestured for them to follow. Making his way back down the corridor, Cloud saw Tifa emerge from the first prison with a bewildered Aerith, both hesitant to look upon the dead guard.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Barret called after him.

"See for yourself." invited Cloud, stopping before the crooked body.

"He must've been savagely attacked." gulped Aerith, pulling herself closer to Tifa.

"But, by what?" Tifa said worriedly. "No human could have done this."

"One of Hojo's monsters?" suggested Barret.

"Actually," corrected Red XIII, inspecting the man closely, "I believe this is a sword wound. A precise and fatal stroke; this was done by someone with great ability."

"My thoughts exactly." Cloud said gravely. "There aren't many around who could perform a kill like this, and I don't think we should stick around any longer to find out. We should get outta here while we still can."

"Agreed." nodded Red XIII.

Cloud led them warily from the Cell Block, their hastened steps reverberating along the narrow passage. The lamps of the corridor had been dimmed, causing the plastic walls to glimmer in the faint blue light cast by the bulb above a twin set of electronic doors at its end, deliberately rendering only the Shinra Diamond across them visible from the prison. Arriving at the doorway, they drew to a halt, Cloud raising an arm for the others to hold their positions. Reaching out, he grabbed the panel and slowly pulled, unsurprised that the door offered no resistance as it should to being parted.

The scene that awaited them on the other side was worse than he had anticipated. Streaks of deep red had been sprayed across the high windows that lined the junction to the main hallway, the reflection on the glass revealing the slain bodies of the researchers and technicians that lay around the corners, their severed limbs and mutilated figures coated in their own blood. The shadows of the dead danced hauntingly and without order in the trembling light of the Department of Biological and Biochemical Development, as if their souls were desperately trying in vain to leave the world of the living.

"What happened to them?" Aerith whimpered, her voice dry as she fought back tears.

"This is serious…" Cloud said, his own thoughts racing.

"We have to leave." urged Tifa. "Now."

"Our weapons…" Barret grunted, tapping the empty barrel of his gun-arm. "We can't go nowhere 'til we get 'em back."

"The surveillance room." Cloud recalled, beginning towards the intersection. "I saw that blonde Turk leave them there before we were locked up."

Turning right into the main hallway as he came to the end of the passage, he was met by many screaming expressions wrought with horror. The image of the burning townspeople flashed in his mind, the memory still fresh after five years, brought flooding back by the cruel and torturous way the scientists had been similarly massacred. Inhaling deeply, Cloud closed his eyes, feeling his way into the nearby control room they had passed earlier.

Ignoring the dead technician sprawled against the surveillance monitors, he quickly spotted his Buster Sword set against the steel cabinet at the far side of the room. Snatching it up, he felt a comfort as his eager fingers wrapped around the dark red leather of the handle. Slotting it onto the magnetic holder on his back, he glanced up to see Barret feverishly feeding one of his thirty-five millimetre bullet belts into the slot on his gatling gun, wrapping the other bandolier around his waist. Returning to the corridor, they found the others waiting outside. Cloud stopped in his tracks as he realised that their faces were etched with dread, each of their frightened gazes focused only on what lay beyond.

"Cloud…look…" mouthed Tifa, a quivering finger pointing over his shoulder.

He slowly turned, his eyes moving back and forth in what seemed like an age as he scanned each piece of his surroundings, processing them one by one to establish the cause of his comrades' fear. Through the tall entrance to the Sample Storage Chamber, whose iron shutters now hung limp and twisted, he could see that the chilled mist of the vast room had all but dissipated, leaving a clear view of the expanse.

The numerous wild creatures and monsters confined in the transparent capsules that had earlier been gnawing and scraping at the glass were now shrinking with terror at the rear of their cages, their howls and cries reduced to nothing more than a low whine. The yellow ahrimans had wrapped themselves in their wings, defensively blocking out their environment, while the crimson hounds lay flat on their stomachs in panicked obedience. Every one appeared to be cowering from a single location; the metallic domed container on the opposite side of the room.

"It…" he croaked, the words catching in his throat, "it's gone…"

The abnormal pink radiance of the Jenova capsule had dispelled, with only a faint glow lingering inside the gaping tear on its surface. The thick doorway had been ripped completely from its hinges, thrown carelessly against a stack of smashed crates which now seeped a hazardous black chemical across the floor beneath them. The iron walls of the dome had been bent forcefully outwards in a bizarre manner, the jagged metal reaching out from the withering organic matter inside. From the mouth of the wound, there came a blotched path of blood, snaking across the room to the wide circular cage that Red XIII had inhabited. The substance was unnatural in colour, the dark red an anomalous stain on the cold floor.

"It seems that it was taken to the upper floor using the specimen elevator." concluded Red XIII, ending the silence that had fallen over the group.

"This is bad." muttered Cloud, unable to shake the disturbing realisation that was mounting.

"What is?" frowned Barret, not comprehending.

"The body of Jenova…it's been stolen."

"What do you think it means?" asked Tifa.

"I…I don't know." replied Cloud, pushing between her and Aerith as he strode determinedly into the Storage Chamber. "But, I have to follow this trail. I have to know where it leads…"

"Cloud!" roared Barret. "We have to get outta here!"

Dismissing the protests, Cloud began weaving his way amongst the maze of upturned crates and boxes, his mind set on the metal grate on the northwest corner of the space. A haze of unsettling thoughts obscured his vision as he marched swiftly towards the small elevator; pulsing recollections of the headless humanoid he had witnessed earlier that night filling his head, demanding that he learn the truth. _Jenova_..._the killings_…_why has this happened? Why tonight? _Yanking the railing aside and stepping aboard the lift, he looked around to see the others sprinting after him, struggling to match his pace.

"Cloud!" called Tifa.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the building?" he said, hesitating.

"Not without you." answered Aerith, panting.

Perplexed, he paused until each of them had boarded the cramped elevator before slamming the safety grid over to begin upwards. They were brought moments later to the sixty-eighth floor Fusion Chamber, the wires grinding nervously to a halt under the weight of the five. The area was as it had been, but for a continuation of the bloody trail extending from the large cell in which Aerith had been trapped. Unlike the winding motion it had taken on the floor below, the smear was a direct dissection of the room, its destination of the 'Unstable Specimen' corridor unmistakeable.

Hurriedly making their way past the incinerator and alongside the raised walkway of the chamber, the group followed the blood into the broad passage. An eerie silence had fallen over the untamed monsters beyond the impenetrable laser doors of the hallway, the scent of fear evident as they passed their paddocks. A handful more corpses were strewn randomly across the floor, forcing the party around them as they retraced the steps they had taken only hours earlier to the main stairwell. The automatic door was jammed open by the body of a Shinra infantryman, his lifeless form slumped in a seated position against the frame. Climbing over the soldier, Cloud stopped as he entered the landing, exhaling deeply.

"Looks like it goes up." stated Red XIII from behind him, his tone foreboding. "What do we do?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this." insisted Aerith.

"I need to know…" Cloud maintained, glancing back at their worried faces. With a lasting breath, he drew the Buster Sword, and continued on.

Slowly ascending the stairs, he cautiously edged around the increasingly-irregular patches of the dark blood. Splattered lines of the strange substance marked the walls by their side, smudged across paintings of significant worth, dripping from the plaques beneath. At the height of the steps, the stairwell opened into a small hallway whose only exit was a severed door marked '69: Department of Presidential Administration'. A faint hum of rerouted electricity sounded from the card reader aside the door, useless now that all that remained were mere splinters of plastic and steel, and traces on the wall of the powerful sword strike that had cleaved it in two.

Through the doorway was a grand open-plan office space, made up of many workstations partitioned by long panels of pine and oak. At the northern wing of the level, beyond the administrative area, a row of board rooms and individual offices could be seen through large curtained windows, their luxurious interiors and lavish entrances boasting the elitism of the Shinra Executive. An employee lounge area complete with sofas and vending machines was situated in the southwest corner of the foyer, adjacent to which were two express elevators, whose ajar doors revealed an unreserved view of the blackened overcast skyline above Midgar.

Tracking the path of blood over the silver floor, Cloud saw the trail move west from the hallway, passing the foyer and along the wide aisle of the secretarial space before him. Pacing stealthily between the workstations, he felt the beating of his heart increase as he was led past the carved mahogany desks to the sweeping twin white marble staircases which grew towards the Presidential Office. The steps rose symmetrically in an arcing motion opposite one another; one towards the north, and one towards the south. They were each supported by tall pillars of magnificent artistry as they scaled the vast walls to the seventieth and final floor of Shinra Headquarters, and at the base of one such pillar were cast the broken bodies of two SOLDIER sentries, tossed from their post like weightless toys.

Studying the dark blood as it staggered up the marble and purple carpet of the southern staircase, Cloud's mind began to break down, failing even to register the restraining pleas of the group as intense waves of apprehension washed over him. With an uncontrollable haste, he darted up the steps, clearing two at a time. His rapid ascent was brought to a sudden halt at their apex when his frantic gaze fell upon the centre of the Great Hall, but only as the others assembled around him did Cloud fully understand the enormity of the scene.

All was still amidst the bright office, the white light of the lamps atop the stone columns radiating with blissful ignorance. The bloody smear had vanished as it approached the top of the stairs, leaving no hint of residue, evaporating into an atmosphere that whispered only death. As it had always been, the focal point of the room was the enormous desk that stood before the gleaming windows of the Presidential Office, bearing now a more disturbing sight than they could have imagined. Silent and unmoving in his majestic throne, pinned by a long, slender sword to his desktop like a skewered animal, was President Shinra.

152


	14. Vol VII - Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII

**A New King**

"He…he's dead…" stammered Barret, his voice distant. "The leader of the Shinra, Inc. is…dead…"

Cloud stumbled forwards, summoned to the desk at the heart of the Great Hall by an invisible force. Unable to take his eyes from the unmoving figure of the President, he made no attempt to stop Tifa as she brushed past him, and began cautiously towards the centre of the vast room. Slowly encircling the polished marble face of the workspace, she loomed over his swollen body in a wary but assured manner, his face pressed against the desk. It was not the array of reports scattered across the ground at his feet, nor the pool of blood forming at the base of his spine where the sword wound had been so fatal, that had drawn Tifa. Her troubled eyes passed over the curving blade as it rose from his back, analysing its shape. Stretching almost six feet in length, the katana was as elegant in design as it was powerful, with a slim handle bound in black leather and decorated in gold studs.

"I…I know this sword…" she gasped, retreating with fear.

"It's the Masamune." confirmed Cloud, his worst nightmare becoming reality. "It belongs to Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is alive?" squeaked Tifa, holding a hand to her trembling lips.

"Looks like it." Cloud said, breathing heavily, unable to take his stare from the weapon. "Only he can use that sword."

"Who cares who did it?" boomed Barret triumphantly. "This could be the end of the Shinra."

"That's not what we should be concerned about right now…"

Cloud spun sharply to his left as he was snatched from his trance by a nearby noise, shifting his hold on the Buster Sword into an attacking stance in the same motion. It seemed Barret had also detected the faint scraping, his gun-arm jerkily starting to rotate as he targeted the grid of pillars along the western wall. Slipping without sound across the room, Cloud backed against the nearest column, listening intently. Peering out from his position, there came rash, hurried footsteps; a flash of brown scurrying parallel to where he waited. Lunging out, Cloud thrust his knee into the obese stomach of the man and, hauling him back to where the others gathered, he threw him to the ground.

"P…please don't kill me." whimpered Palmer as he wriggled with pain on the floor, holding his hands out in surrender. Beneath his wisps of thinning grey hair, the Director of Space Exploration's head shimmered with trickling sweat, his frightened eyes filling with tears.

"What happened here?" demanded Cloud.

"Se…Sephiroth…" cried Palmer. "Sephiroth came…"

"You _saw_ him?" exclaimed Cloud. "You saw Sephiroth?"

"With my own two eyes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you at a time like this?" blurted Palmer. "I heard his voice, too."

"What did he say?" Cloud frowned.

"I'm not sure." Palmer mumbled. "It was something about not letting Shinra get their hands on the Promised Land."

"Does that mean the Promised Land really exists?" Tifa speculated, gazing questioningly at Cloud. "Is Sephiroth here to save it from the Shinra?"

"So he's a good guy, then?" asked Barret.

"Save the Promised Land? A good guy?" answered Cloud, his voice lowered. "Not a chance. It won't be that simple…not for Sephiroth. I know him; his mission will be different…"

As he spoke, a deafening flutter began to build from beyond the windows. His brows furrowing, Cloud glanced up to see a helicopter rapidly advancing on the tower, its nose rearing back as it drew near. It circled the Presidential Office as it reduced its speed, finally coming to rest on the helipad extending from the northern side of the Headquarters. With the group momentarily mesmerised by the flight of the craft, Palmer scrambled to his feet, dashing across the hall towards the single doorway to the helipad. Outside, a young man in a long white coat stepped from the B1a helicopter onto the platform, his wavy hair blowing furiously is the gust, a bemused expression spreading over his leering face as he spotted Palmer.

"Shit!" swore Barret. "I forgot about him."

"Who is it?" asked Aerith.

"Rufus Shinra," Barret replied, "the President's son. Vice President of Shinra and heir to its power."

"I've never heard of him before." said Aerith, puzzled. "I didn't even know the President had a son."

"Not many people do." Barret shook his head. "I s'pose it's for security reasons. He caused a lotta trouble for the company a few years back, an' rumour had it he'd been assigned a secret task somewhere else for a long time. He's a tough customer…heard nobody's ever seen him bleed or cry."

"I want to meet this guy." Cloud declared, striding towards the helipad, slotting his greatsword back onto its holder.

"What?" spluttered Barret. "Why?"

"Maybe we ought to show him our respect."

The sky was becoming slightly less overcast as Cloud stormed out onto the stone balcony, but the chilly winter air still penetrated his thin poloneck. The streets of the distressed city could be seen for miles over the low wall that led to the helipad, separated by the illuminated intersecting highways and railway lines. Few transport vehicles were in motion at this hour, many of Midgar's inhabitants still mourning the loss of Sector7.

Looking ahead, Cloud saw Palmer had escaped to the rear of the helicopter, peeking timidly out from his seat as the party approached the Vice President. Rufus Shinra was a man in his late twenties, but his dark eyes bore wisdom beyond his age. His hair was golden in colour, seeming less synthetic than his father's had, and was combed to one side. He was slim in stature, his appearance broadened by the jacket her wore over his white suit, but was less than six feet in height. Casually slotting the shotgun he carried into its holster on his belt, he stared without intimidation as the five lined up before him, crossing his arms impatiently over his chest.

"And who are you?" he chuckled derisively.

"I'm formerly of SOLDIER." Cloud answered sternly.

"Really?" Rufus offered a mock salute. "What rank?"

"First."

"How very interesting." Rufus nodded, rolling his eyes. "And what about the rest of you?"

"We're from AVALANCHE." growled Barret.

"AVALANCHE?" snorted Rufus. "You mean you're that insignificant group that named yourselves after the rebel faction? Despite his eventual madness, you have quite a nerve comparing yourselves to the intellectual brilliance of Fuhito. How pathetic."

"Just who the hell d'ya think you are?" bellowed Barret.

"Rufus Shinra," he replied with a sly smile, brushing the hair from his face, "the President of Shinra, Inc."

"You're only President 'cause o' what Sephiroth did to your old man." snarled Barret.

"True." Rufus shrugged without remorse. "So, Sephiroth was actually here? What a pity."

"Don't you even care that your father has been murdered?" asked Tifa with disgust.

"After what he did to me?" laughed Rufus as he began to pace the platform before the party. "I don't think so. 'Old man', as you so delightfully put it, has been keeping a few secrets from the public for many years now, and even certain members of the Executive. Especially when it came to my whereabouts…worried that I would undermine him. Daddy was very bad. He tried to control the world with lies and money, and it seems to have been working. The population thought Shinra would protect them. Work at Shinra, get your pay, and if terrorists attack, the Shinra Army will help you. It was perfect on the outside...but, not for me.

"Ever since I was made Corporate Officer, I have been sickened by the naïve way in which my father ran things. I've longed for this day; the day where I get to do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. A little fear will manipulate the minds of the common people. There is no need to waste money on them."

"It appears he likes to make speeches." Tifa sneered. "Just like his father."

"Unfortunately, some things are hereditary," Rufus responded, unfazed, "such as my hatred for Slum lowlifes like yourselves."

"Why, you little punk!" spat Barret, aiming his gun-arm at him.

"Barret, wait!" shouted Cloud.

"You heard what he said! I'm gonna blow the piece o' shit to hell!"

"Now's not the time." said Cloud, standing in front of the spinning barrels. "You have to get Aerith out of here."

"Huh?" stammered Barret, startled by the command.

"I'll explain later." urged Cloud, gesturing towards the door. "The Planet's crisis is much more serious than you think."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't argue with me!" he said forcefully. "Just make sure you and the others get out of the building as quickly as possible."

"But, what 'bout you?"

"I'll take care of Rufus. Now, go!"

Reluctantly, Barret began to retreat from the helipad, his arm still trained on the new President. Cloud ushered the others after him, his resolute glare pushing them through the entrance to the Great Hall. It took a number of seconds for the four to disappear from sight, their anxious voices diminishing as the door slammed shut behind them. Cloud turned to meet the cold gaze of Rufus Shinra, wrapping his fingers around the handle of the Buster Sword and heaving it from its slot, holding it out before him. Almost a minute elapsed before either of them spoke.

"Tell me, soldier," asked Rufus eventually, "what is your name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Have we met before?"

"I doubt it."

"Strange." Rufus frowned. "Your face seems familiar to me…I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before."

"What difference does it make?"

"None, I suppose." Rufus gave an absent wave. "I was just trying to understand why you want to fight me."

"Your company seeks the Promised Land." explained Cloud. "I won't let either you or Sephiroth have it."

"Why not Sephiroth?"

"A lot has happened. I have my reasons."

"Did you know he is an Ancient?"

"What's your point?"

"Surely he's entitled to the Promised Land?"

"It doesn't matter." growled Cloud, raising his sword higher. "He'll never get his hands on it. And neither will you!"

"I guess this means you and I won't become friends." Rufus sighed.

"Don't count on it."

"Then, that's enough for today."

Time seemed to freeze as Rufus snatched the shotgun from his belt with the swiftest of movements, pointing its twin barrels at Cloud's head. Reacting instinctively, Cloud blocked the shots as he pulled the trigger, hearing the sharp _twang _ as the pellets ricocheted against the steel alloy blade of the Buster Sword. He glanced up as he heard the pounding of footsteps to see Rufus sprinting across the helipad, the tails of his coat flapping wildly behind him, determined to escape the former SOLDIER. Diving onto the floor of the helicopter, the President barked orders at the Turk pilot to begin her ascent. Cloud charged towards the rising helicopter, springing high into the air after it, slashing in vain at its underside as it soared beyond his reach, and watched in frustration while Rufus grinned at him from the open doorway of his flight as it disappeared over the tower.

Shouldering the Buster Sword as he listened to the hissing whir of the propellers fade into the distance, he started hastily back to the Presidential Office. He passed through the single doorway and crossed the room without hesitation, pausing only as he reached the northern stairwell. With a fleeting glimpse, Cloud looked upon the body of President Shinra for the final time, wondering how a man of such power had been reduced to nothing more than a humble mortal. Thinking of it no more, he raced down the steps, and was surprised to find Tifa at their base.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Where's Rufus?"

"He got away." replied Cloud as he stormed past her, grabbing her wrist. "Looks like this is going to get complicated…"

Aerith felt her stomach lurch as the external express elevator plummeted to the ground floor, filling her with the dread of nausea. Other than its linoleum floor, the cylindrical lift had been assembled entirely with square panels of spotless glass, designed to display to staff of the Executive levels a magnificent skyline that blinded them with ignorance from the squalid world below. Entering the internal shaft of the Building as it screamed past the sixtieth floor, the three were plunged into the pale white light of the bulb overhead. With a noiseless deceleration thirty seconds later, the elevator began to slow, grinding to a halt as it arrived in the main lobby of the Shinra Headquarters.

They had stopped a short way from a broad carpeted staircase that scaled the wall of the foyer to the spacious open balcony of the restaurant level on the first floor, and wasted no time in vacating the lift. Scanning the vast hall, Aerith could tell immediately that the lobby was void of personnel, its only sign of life the half-eaten burger sitting idly by the flashing monitor on the nearest reception desk. She frowned, her eyes moving from the glowing holographic screens at the centre of the foyer to the numerous displays of motorised vehicles situated on the podiums at its rear, her mind searching for an answer to the curious staff exodus.

"Barret, was there…?" she began, her words trailing off as she turned towards the entrance of the building, and gasped in horror.

Barret stood a few feet from her, his jaw firm, his chain-gun sweeping back and forth across the legions of the Shinra Army that had assembled in the plaza beyond the large windows. Their rifles drawn, several squadrons of infantrymen traced his every move, patiently biding their time before opening fire. Three helmeted Third Class SOLDIERs were stationed at the head of the battalion, two brandishing similar swords, the last wielding what seemed to be an elongated machine gun. All was silent but for the gentle click of the electronic billboard behind them, the sound of its continuous rotation of bulletins cutting through the tension.

"It would appear we are completely surrounded." reported Red XIII.

"If I was alone, this wouldn't be a problem." grumbled Barret. "But, I gotta reputation o' protectin' people, y'know."

"You both should get out while you still can." said Aerith, hanging her head. "It's not you they're after."

"Yeah, well that ain't happenin'." responded Barret, his expression fixed on the static military. "You got caught up in all this 'cause o' Marlene. I owe you a damn lot for that. Now, I can start repayin' by watchin' out for you. Playtime's over for these jackasses…"

"Might I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here rather than charging straight at half the Midgar Army?" offered Red XIII, his cool tone growing serious.

"Hey!" came Tifa's voice suddenly from somewhere above them, startling all three.

They spun to see her bounding down the steps of the nearest staircase, her legs pumping with each stride. As she reached the final curve, she leapt from the railing, landing gracefully at the foot of a small hologram stand bearing the image of the Shinra Diamond. With a momentary assessment of her situation, she galloped across the lobby to a blue pickup van advertised as the newest model of Shinra's sA-37 type motortricycle.

"Tifa, what the hell…?" called Barret.

"C'mon, hurry up!" she answered.

"Where's Cloud?"

"No time for questions!" she yelled, yanking open the driver's door on the cab. "Let's go, everyone!"

Scampering after her, their minds blurred with confusion, the three were able to join her within seconds. Sparks shot from the cab as she rushed to hotwire the vehicle, sending a crackle of current through the air. Jumping into the passenger side next to Tifa, Aerith hurriedly fastened her seatbelt, her face falling anxious. With a growl, the van buzzed into life, the dashboard becoming ablaze with flickering colours and lights and, as Barret banged the plastic screen behind their heads to signal that he and Red XIII were both secure at the back of the truck, there came a strange rumbling from somewhere overhead.

Cloud felt the monstrous V-DOH engine of the Hardy Daytona motorbike jolt beneath him, roaring thunderously as he slowly descended the stairwell. The bike was lengthier in size than he had imagined it to be, forcing him to lean forward as he fought to steer it down the steps. Its metallic black coating shimmered in the beaming lamps of the foyer, concealing within it the mechanics of the manufacturer's trademark design. As he rounded the corner at the foot of the stairs, he noticed the troops in the plaza begin to advance on the Headquarters, and knew that their race to escape would be tight.

Glancing up, he saw Tifa's focussed expression from the driver's seat of the pickup, patiently awaiting his command. For a number of seconds he stalled, allowing the soldiers to draw near the main entrance, their weapons targeted on him. They moved ever closer; thirty feet; twenty feet; ten feet. Raising his fist, he reared the bike up on its back wheel and rocketed towards the opposite staircase, barging into the steps. The van's motor screamed from behind as it followed him to the first floor balcony, groaning as it jerkily climbed the stairs.

Cloud brought the vehicle to a standstill at the height of the stairwell, facing the tall spread of windows at the building's northeast corner. For a brief moment he thought of the city that lay beyond his reflection in the glass; a city that he had once called home. He turned as the truck pulled alongside him, hearing the collective shouts as the SOLDIERs and infantrymen smashed through the main entrance below. With a nod to Tifa, he slammed his foot down on the accelerator as the first of the rifles were fired. The Hardy Daytona lurched forward, speeding towards the windows in a blinding haze, and crashed through them, launching the bike into the night.

It landed hard on the tarmac of Highway 23, the twin exhausts on either side of its rear wheel crunching against the road as the suspension buckled on impact. Bullets hailed from the street beneath him as the soldiers reacted desperately to prevent their flight from the Shinra Building, their weak shots recoiling against the underside of the motortricycle as it propelled through the air. There came a heavy sound of distorting metal as the van's nose collided with the freeway, its smoking tyres squealing as Tifa swerved to miss the concrete barrier. Regaining control of the pickup, she pressed down hard on the gas, grappling with the steering as she passed the stationary Cloud, and began to pick up pace.

Tearing along the deserted stretch of road as it made its way from Sector0, the group followed the highway east towards the city limits. On his right, Cloud could make out the innumerable skyscrapers of the ultramodern Sector4 downtown district, like metropolitan sentinels protecting Shinra, Inc.'s dictatorship over the world's economy base. The high buildings shone bright against the dark clouded sky, illuminated by scaling beams of unique colours and shrouded in the mist of Mako fumes.

Before long, the business landscape of office blocks and multiplex centres of shopping and entertainment had started to fade, changing instead to the redbrick residential estates of the Shinra employees. Smaller roads began diverging from the motorway at spaced junctions, some leaving the strip to enter the pleasant façade of the Sectors 3 and 4 suburbs, while others formed a connection to the main southbound Highway 45.

As he tailed the fleeing van, his concentration set on his handling of the Hardy Daytona, Cloud saw Barret's face turn severe. Risking a quick glance over his shoulder, he spotted the inevitable pursuit of the army rapidly looming. The deep reverberation of the motorbikes met his ears moments later, the shrill screech of their tyres an unwelcome warning of the rate at which they were progressing along the freeway.

Suddenly, the highway veered left, forcing Cloud into the outside lane as he negotiated the curve. As if injected with new energy, the first of the enemy drew inside him in an effort to overtake the Hardy Daytona, his attention fixed on the truck ahead. Wrenching the Buster Sword from its holder, Cloud swiped with all his might, the blade slicing with ease through the front of the bike. With a helpless cry, the soldier was thrown into the barrier as his ride separated beneath him, his thick helmet smashing against the low wall.

Hitting the accelerator, the Hardy Daytona powered forward, taking Cloud out of range of the determined riders. Above them, tall advertisement signposts flew past, illegible at that speed but for a few key words such as 'City Planning', 'Midgar Highway Project' and 'summer completion'. Squinting as the cold morning air rushed over his face, Cloud could make out a collection of hovering silhouettes on the road ahead. Pulling in front of the van as they neared a barricaded junction, his focus trained on the shadows, he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, his brain finally registering the conical shape and spinning propellers of the Shinra weapons.

With a flailing arm, Cloud frantically motioned Tifa in the direction the off-ramp on their left, raising his sword in defence as the first wave of the heligunners' bullets ensued, accompanied by the rapid-fire bursts of dancing dragonfly-like panzer security robots. He heard the shriek of the motortricycles wheels as it swerved to avoid the onslaught, careering through the blockade of traffic cones and temporary plastic weights. As he slammed the brakes, causing sparks to erupt as he skidded across the tarmac, the heligunner at the centre of the unit lifted the cannon at its side, discharging an aerial missile.

Steadying his ride as the rocket soared directly at him, Cloud held his breath, his surroundings slowing almost to a standstill as his acute battle awareness took hold, patiently watching it sail nearer. Even with advanced training, the trick was difficult to execute. The missile was only three feet from him when he reacted, flicking his wrist slightly, the angle of the Buster Sword changing at the very instant the nose of the projectile made contact. The deflection caused it to scream past, colliding devastatingly with the onrushing troops, the blast wave of the explosion thrusting the Hardy Daytona forward. Escaping down the slip road, Cloud took off after his companions.

Continuing on a more northerly bearing, the road narrowed and straightened out once more, but began to descend towards the earth, indicating that the industrial outskirts of the Plate were upon them. An environment of grey warehouses and factories extended from the highway, overshadowed by the enormous fin of the Mako Reactor. Power stations and railway depots made up the landscape around the Sector3 Reactor facility, much like that of the Sector1 Reactor they had infiltrated only nine days before. The vast boundary of the Plate expanded out in front of them like an imprisoning perimeter, the high wall of concrete circling the circumference of the upper-city. The nearing entrance to a wide tunnel swallowed the decreasing highway from a single opening on the perimeter, providing the only direct access to the Plate from the outside world.

As the van raced into the tunnel, its pale blue exterior reflecting the beaming orange lamps, Cloud turned to see two more men closing in on him from either side. Their purple uniforms were SOLDIER Second Class, completed by the Hardedge sword they each bore. The first slashed at him with a great surge of strength. Cloud blocked the strike, his triceps burning as he fought to parry the weight of the weapon from behind. Kicking hard at the tyre of the man's bike, the SOLDIER lost his grip on the steering, deviating dangerously towards the arcing tunnel walls as he ground to a stop.

Spinning in time to see the second SOLDIER thrust his blade at him, Cloud yanked the brake, the wheels of the Hardy Daytona smouldering as he skidded momentarily along the road. He ducked, feeling the sword swing harmlessly over his head, and grabbed the man's arm as it hit his back. Wrestling with him as they hurtled around a winding bend, Cloud stared powerlessly as a third SOLDIER tore past on the inside lane, its exhaust fumes spraying over the two. As it approached the truck, the explosive sound of gunfire rang out through the thick smog, shredding the red metallic paint of the pursuing bike. Cloud weaved right as he noticed the bloodied body of the SOLDIER tumbling on the road before them, releasing his hold on the rider as he rammed into his fallen comrade, hurling him to the ground.

Bursting from the blur of smoke, he saw Barret standing tall at the rear of the pickup, his gun-arm rotating furiously. In an instant, the rushing echo of the vehicles' motors around them vanished as the tunnel came to an abrupt end, exposing them again to the cold air. The outer extremities of the Midgar Slums emerged from beneath the base of the Plate, the crumbling remains of the derelict buildings overshadowed by the ever-declining highway suspended two hundred feet above them.

Cloud felt the Hardy Daytona jerk violently under him as the first SOLDIER again caught up with the party, crashing purposefully against his back tyre. The bike lurched forward, swaying hard to maintain balance against the ruthless assault. The raw wail of scraping metal resonated as the SOLDIER dragged the steel blade of his sword along the bike's frame, sending sparks of flaming white over the two. Cloud deflected the slashes with the Buster Sword, twisting to meet the onslaught with rapid arm movements.

They duelled with untamed aggression, their techniques not dissimilar, hacking at each other's weapon in a concentrated fury. The SOLDIER was a talented swordsman, agile and strong, but was incapable of restraining Cloud's unfaltering attack. He began to struggle with the forceful offensive, cowering on his bike in desperate defence, but suddenly lashed out. Quickly shifting his weight on the Hardy Daytona, Cloud dodged the attempt, showing no mercy in his swift retaliating strike.

The SOLDIER screamed in pain as his arm was severed from his shoulder, the limb bouncing flaccidly on the road. Training his aim on the enemy, an eruption of bullets hailed from Barret's chain-gun, ripping through the man's chest. With a final cry of anguish as his life passed from him, he was unable to prevent his bike accelerating into the edge of the freeway, leaping its barrier as he plummeted to his demise.

Turning, Cloud caught sight of the decelerating pursuit vehicles and security weapons, drawing from the chase in unison, merging with the distant colourless boundary of the Plate until they waned from visibility. Around him, high bars of iron scaffolding began to take shape, creating a fenced enclosure on both sides of the highway. Releasing his pressure on the accelerator, the bike's engine hummed softly, allowing him to glide without difficulty towards the nearing surface of the Planet. Ahead, Tifa had already reduced the van to no more than a crawl, snaking between the flashing roadwork signs that blazed with warnings of the unfinished layout. Gradually rumbling to a halt not far from the temporary termination of the freeway, a jutting ledge which still hung fifty feet from the earth, Cloud set the Hardy Daytona on its side, trudging wearily to end of the road.

The first traces of morning sunlight were creeping over the jagged bluffs of the Midgar Wastelands, absorbing the stars as it scaled the horizon. The arid plains of a terrain void of Mako spanned the boundless view; travelling north towards the coastline of the Eastern Continent, and south to meet the Midgar Mountains at their murky foundations. To the right of the highway, large cranes waited motionless in the vacant construction yard, draping heavy rusting beams from their outstretched arms. A scaffolding platform protruded from the incomplete strip, from which descended the frame of a makeshift staircase.

"You alright?" called Barret as he lowered himself from the pickup. "D'ya think we outran them?"

"They let us go." Cloud responded flatly, his darkened gaze drifting over the land.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Barret, joining him at the ledge. "We have to get outta the city. We can't stay here."

"Sephiroth is alive." Cloud murmured quietly. "I…I have to settle the score…"

"And that'll save the Planet?"

"Seems like it." he sighed, looking back as he heard Tifa's footsteps approaching. Aerith and Red XIII followed. "We have to find him."

"Then, I guess this is goodbye Midgar." Tifa said with a forced smile, her eyes meeting his.

"There's a long journey ahead." Cloud frowned. "We might not get to see the city again for a while."

"Awright, I'm goin'!" Barret declared with enthusiasm. "As long as I know Marlene's safe with Elmyra, I ain't gonna let nothin' stand in my way of savin' the Planet once an' for all."

"I want to go too." added Aerith, her words laden with melancholy as they floated through the crisp air. "There are still things I need to discover for myself."

"About the Cetra?" asked Tifa.

"About many things." she replied softly, as if her mind had wandered. "I just hope the flowers at the church will be alright. Maybe the children will take care of them for a while…?"

"I will go with you as far as my hometown, Cosmo Canyon," said Red XIII, peering thoughtfully into the distance, "but I have much to do when I return. That is where I will leave you on your journey."

"Well, I don't have anywhere else to go," shrugged Tifa, "so I guess I'm in."

"We should nominate a leader for the group." Barret proposed, beaming proudly as he strolled towards the scaffolding, throwing aimless punches in a mock fight stance. "An' as leader of AVALANCHE, I think it should be me."

"What about Cloud?" posed Aerith.

"What _'bout_ Cloud?"

"He was the one that came to rescue me, right?"

"But, me an' Tifa…"

"I think Aerith is right." Tifa agreed, biting her lip as Barret's expression turned sour. "He has a lot more experience with this sort of thing."

"Then, its settled." nodded Aerith, gesturing towards the silent Cloud.

"That's bull…fine, whatever." Barret growled dismissively, slamming his gun-arm against the metal framework in frustration. "But, we need to get away from the Shinra an' regroup. The town of Kalm is two day's walk from here, so we better get goin'. We can plan ahead once we arrive. That suit _you_, Spiky?"

"Let's just get out of here." ordered Cloud.

With a daze of thoughts shuffling through his mind, he acknowledged little of Barret's grumblings as he led the party down the worn steps of the improvised structure. His legs felt heavy and weak, causing the tinny sound of scraping steel to resonate around them as he dragged his boots over the rungs. They came at last to the mounds of grainy soil of the construction site, swirls of dust dancing around them in the gentle breeze and, taking one final glance back at the sleepless city, the company began towards the dawn.

165


	15. Vol VII - Chapter 13

CHAPTER XIII

**The Nibelheim Incident:**

**The Silver SOLDIER**

Dusk was setting over Kalm as the party arrived at the town's archaic fortress perimeter the following evening. Although appreciative that the stillness of night was upon them, they had been able to recognise Kalm as a place of peace and tranquillity. There had been little stir from the settlement with the coming of darkness but for the gradual illumination of lamps at the height of the bastion walls, its inhabitants offering their farewells to the day. Passing beneath one of the tall archway entrances of the town, Cloud had surveyed the thick chains of iron that secured the open gates to the stone columns on either side, and was grateful of their welcoming arrangement.

The group's trek across the barren Wastelands of Midgar had been long and arduous, tracking what few northeast roads and trails existed amid the wilderness. A wave of stifling heat bore down on them as they slogged through the endless plains of lifeless soil, forever under the watchful gaze of the scavenging crimson hounds atop the sloping cliffs of rock and dunes of dried mud and sand. Cloud was only too conscious of the foul creatures that dwelled in the Wastelands; his missions there as part of the Monster Investigation Program and round-up of the Science Department's escaped research specimens had taught him as much.

Red XIII had also seemed concerned about the existence of the monsters, muttering under his breath about the recent break-out of a trio of Hojo's more dangerous experiments. His mind was soon put at ease by Barret, the distinct sounds of him loading the long bullets of his gun-arm made deliberate for all to hear. It was not only the ravenous fiends or even the bandits who roamed the land, however, that had kept the party wary.

Every so often, the group had been forced to seek shelter in the shaded bosom of the dunes as Shinra heligunner scouts buzzed overhead or clunky custom sweeper robots marched past, always searching for the fugitives. Avoiding their pursuers, the company had spent the evening in a dell overshadowed from a great distance by the ancient peaks of the Midgar Mountains, taking turns to guard the camp as the others slept in a natural hollow, safe from the faint sprinkles of rain and whistling clouds of dust that patrolled the plains.

They had come at last, late in the afternoon of the second day, to a verdant landscape that had outgrown the disfiguring reach of the Mako Reactors; grasslands of purest green marred only by the fleeting smell of far-off pollution. It was a sight Aerith had revelled in; silenced by awe in her first experience of a world beyond Midgar. Their path had continued east towards the coastline and, coming within fifteen miles of the sea and the mouth of the River Mandragora, it had eventually brought them to Kalm.

The cobbled pavement of the main street had been undisturbed but for an elderly couple as the party ventured inside the sanctuary of the citadel, the pair slowly walking hand-in-hand under the warm glow of golden light from the windows of the townspeople's homes. The buildings along the road had each been constructed in a similar antiquated style of dark pine over white walls of sandstone, roofed by slates of blue tiling, although a handful of the numerous pubs and taverns had elaborated by adding colourful advertisements to their otherwise indistinguishable faces. The party had stopped below the sign of one such Cromwell Inn as it swung gently in the cool breeze, deciding that their journey for the day had taken them far enough.

Now, as he lay on one of the three beds in the room the group had rented for the night, tiredness finally began to sink over Cloud. He gazed absently at the ceiling, his eyes growing heavier with each flicker of candlelight that caressed the hypnotic floral patterns. There came a creak from the carpetless floorboards on his right as Red XIII completed his examination of an oil painting of Old Midgar that hung above the doorway, turning and casually crossing the room to the striped rug he had agreed to sleep on, the flames of his tail dancing behind him. Barret rested upon the bed aside Cloud, talking in hushed voices with the girls, both of whom had chosen to share the third and final bed under a window cast in radiant moonlight. Rolling on his mattress, Barret twisted to face Cloud, his expression inquisitive.

"What?" grunted Cloud, frowning as he glanced over at him.

"So, let's hear _your_ story." he replied curiously. Aerith and Tifa had sat up in their bed, listening with interest.

"Huh?"

"After we found President Shinra murdered," he said, "you told me the crisis concernin' the Planet was more serious than I thought. What the hell could be more important than the Shinra drainin' the Planet's life?"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud answered quietly, lowering his eyes as he paused for a few seconds. "His being alive can only mean trouble for the Planet."

"But, why?" pressed Barret. "What's your connection with Sephiroth?"

"It's a long story."

"We got all night, ain't we? Let's hear it."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Cloud." pleaded Aerith, the pale green of her eyes glimmering in the dim light.

His stomach tightened and he swallowed hard; it was something he had avoided repeating since regaining consciousness in Midgar; one which stirred so much pain and suffering inside. The wounds were still too fresh. Eventually, he looked up to see the eager faces of the group unflinching from their gawking stare as they awaited his account. Only Tifa remained unenthused, twirling locks of her smooth dark hair uncomfortably around her finger as her saddened gaze met his. He realised how hard the tale would also be for her. Although years had passed in reality, to Cloud, the events were still a recent memory. Sighing, he allowed himself to succumb to the pressure, pondering a suitable place to start the detailed retelling of his story.

"I used to want to be like Sephiroth." he began at last. "Just like most of the boys my age at that time. Since as far back as I can remember, I'd watch the television reports and read the newspapers to keep track of the War in Wutai. The conflict had been ongoing since I was a young child, and my mother would tell me exciting stories about the Shinra heroes that had fought against Emperor Kisaragi and the Wusheng. As the years went by, Sephiroth became the most famous of them all. He had everything; style, class…and, of course, unmatched strength.

"My fascination with Sephiroth is what fuelled my ambition to join SOLDIER, and to become a hero like him. I thought about him all the time, even in my sleep. My mum had given up on me. Not long after my fourteenth birthday, I received a letter to say I'd been accepted into the Security Department of the Shinra Army, and soon exchanged school in Nibelheim for the Shinra Academy in Midgar. Unfortunately for me, the Wutai War ended a short time after and, although I was able to make my way through the ranks of the military, it grew difficult to prove myself to my superiors.

"SOLDIER's main duty after the War was to eradicate any resistance against Shinra, primarily the original AVALANCHE and the insurgence of the Wutai Army's remnants led by the notorious Crescent Unit. I thought my opportunity to shine had passed with the coming of peace, so whenever an important mission came around, I'd always sign myself up. It was my way of justifying my worth as a SOLDIER and much more exciting than the usual virtual reality training. Over time, I was involved in a number of assignments with Sephiroth, and the two of us became friends…"

"Sephiroth was…your friend?" stammered Barret.

"Well, it's difficult to say." shrugged Cloud. "Sephiroth was almost ten years older than me, and much more experienced. He was someone that commanded great respect…not just as the Captain of SOLDIER, but as a person. When I first knew him, he would occasionally mention two men that had also held high positions in SOLDIER. He always gave the impression that they had betrayed him in some way, and whatever happened between them, I believe his personality changed because of it. He became colder as time went on and rarely talked about himself, but always maintained his professionalism. As I said, I worked with him on many assignments, so I guess you could have called us 'colleagues'. We trusted one another, until one day…"

"One day…?" Aerith repeated as if entranced.

"As you're probably aware," continued Cloud, "Shinra, Inc. hasn't always been known as an energy supplier. For the first decade of its existence, the business was called by its original title of Shinra Manufacturing Works. About fifty years ago, while studying the influences of Materia when combined with physical weapons, they developed a way to utilise the effects of Mako as an energy source, something that had been hypothesised for generations. Shinra were quick to monopolise Mako and its innovation saw them become the dominant provider of cheap and unlimited energy, thus Shinra Electric Power Company was established.

"Their method of extracting Mako from the rivers that ran beneath the Planet's surface was through the use of complex Reactor systems, the prototype for which was built at the summit of Mount Nibel. It was Shinra's finest achievement, and for a long time was protected vigorously by legions of dedicated employees. The company received an urgent request one day for it to send SOLDIER out to investigate a serious problem that had arisen at the Reactor. I had just turned sixteen at the time and had only been a First Class for a few months. As it turns out, I was hand-picked by Sephiroth for the assignment, so I agreed to go in the hope that I'd get the chance to further test my skills. That was five years ago…"

"Sure is raining hard…" Cloud muttered to himself, peering at the muddy road as it emerged from the rear of the military truck, disappearing amidst the silhouettes of the Nibel Forest's armies of evergreen.

The sky had been overcast for the duration of their journey across the Western Continent, showering the countryside in spurts of heavy downpour as their vehicle rumbled through fields and woodland alike. It seemed like an eternity since the squad had left Midgar only a few days previous, and Cloud was yet to fully recover from the weariness of their long flight across the ocean to a remote landing strip south of the Valley of the Fallen Star aboard one of the Junon Air Force's Gelnika airships. Now, lost in a haze of his own thoughts as he listened to the soothing patter of water on the tarpaulin roof of the truck, he turned suddenly as the young Shinra soldier beside him groaned.

"I hate motion sickness." grumbled the boy, his head buried between his knees.

"I wouldn't know." chuckled Cloud, slapping his friend on the back. "I've never had it."

"Then, you're lucky."

"I didn't pack anything for motion sickness."

"It's fine…it's my own fault for forgetting."

"If you're feeling bad," suggested Cloud, "try focussing on the horizon. Maybe it'll distract you. Or why don't you just take your helmet off?"

"I'll be alright." he said, breathing hard as the wagon bounced once more on a pothole, the thick tyres of the vehicle careering over the rough trail.

Cloud stood, clutching a hanging support ring, stretching his legs for the first time in hours. Around him, the hold shook, rattling under the weak suspension. At the head of the truck, the driving soldier could be seen beyond the glass partition of the cab, his concentration focused on the weaving road before him. A third infantryman rested on the floor below the panel, partially concealed in the shadows of the thin fluttering walls. Taking his gaze from the man, Cloud glanced down, quietly admiring the dark blue sleeveless poloneck and combat trousers of his uniform, feeling only pride as he had every day he had donned the outfit in the time since his promotion from Second Class. _I despised that stupid purple colour_…

He began to pace back and forth across the short length of the compartment, sporadically pausing to perform a handful of squats, unable to mask his excitement as he thought about his return to Nibelheim. Although he had been informed by the Company that the location of their mission was Mount Nibel, his superiors had been reluctant to disclose much more. As his imagination raced with possible explanations to the disturbance, each as absurd as the last, Cloud looked up to see the pale green Mako eyes of Sephiroth watching him.

The Captain of SOLDIER had remained silent for most of the trip as if his mind had been fixed on other matters, his sharp face hidden beneath the long strands of silver hair that grew without waver down his spine. As always, he was clad only in black, but for the metallic shoulder guards he bore on either side of his high collar; a uniqueness that mirrored his status in the Shinra Army. His leather jacket had been tightly buckled once at his waist to expose his bare chest and crested belt of SOLDIER beneath, its tails hanging limp around the polished ankles of his tall boots. The decorated scabbard of his personal sword, the Masamune, lay by his side, the slender, curving katana entirely encased to preserve it from being unnecessarily defaced.

"Settle down." he said coolly, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the weapons crate, his tone one of authority. "You're acting like an anxious kid."

"Sorry…I'm just…it's gonna be my first time back, y'know…"

"Hometown, huh?"

"Yeah." nodded Cloud. "So, are you gonna brief us fully on the assignment?"

"You haven't been properly briefed yet?" asked Sephiroth.

"I only know what you've told me." Cloud shook his head.

"I thought as much." he sighed. "They've tried to keep this one quiet. But, you should at least know that it isn't a typical mission?"

"What do you mean?"

"The distress call from the workers inside the Mount Nibel Reactor mentioned irregular malfunctions," explained Sephiroth, "so the Executive's immediate assumption was that there had been a breach of security at the facility."

"Like AVALANCHE or something, right?" Cloud speculated. Sephiroth paused for a moment.

"They had only been shown the first part of the message."

"Some of the transmission was kept from the Executive?" gasped Cloud. "But…why?"

"The President felt it would be best not to alarm anyone about the situation; the latter part of the message contained an incomplete communication about the Reactor itself producing brutal creatures."

"Brutal creatures?"

"Sounds familiar, don't you think?" said Sephiroth sullenly, reading Cloud's pensive reaction. "And on top of that, there have been reports from the townspeople of strange dragons in the area, apparently inhabiting the caverns within the mountain. Our task is to locate the source of the problem and neutralise it, but all this is very unusual."

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure." replied Sephiroth, frowning. "The briefing notes mention nothing of the G-Army, but General Heidegger has classified this assignment as top secret."

"After all the other Reactor attacks recently, why would they place importance on this mission?"

"The SOLDIERs tracking Lazard last reported sightings of him in this region." he responded thoughtfully. "That's why I was brought in. We haven't heard from them in weeks and the trail has gone cold. It suggests that the circumstances are more serious than were first imagined."

"What about our contact?" Cloud asked. "Did they confirm any of this?"

"The Turks were sent to scout ahead, but they were unable to find anything new."

"And the workers?"

"That's just it…" Sephiroth said in a low voice, "we lost communication with them a number of days ago. It seems every last one of the Reactor's employees is missing…"

"But…"

With a tremendous surge of power, the truck lurched unexpectedly sideways, throwing Cloud to the floor. His head smashed hard against the plated steel, taking him a few seconds to regain his bearings. The grinding whir of tyres rang out as the vehicle spun from the road, screeching to a halt against a cluster of thick elm trees. Sephiroth rose slowly to his feet, unflinching as the truck quaked violently a second time, his cold stare burning through the torn tarpaulin.

"Sir!" cried the driver, scrambling for the steering wheel. "Something big just crashed into us!"

"It would appear," he snarled as he grasped the blue handle of the Masamune, drawing the sword from its sheath, "that we have found one of our dragons."

Stepping casually over the fallen boxes that had been strewn across the trailer, Sephiroth leapt from the rear of the truck, landing gracefully on the worn trail as his boots sank into the damp earth. Cloud pulled himself up and, snatching the Buster Sword from over his shoulder, hurried to join his Captain.

He felt his clothes become instantly heavier as he braved the torrent of rain, mopping the matted spikes of hair his from his eyes as he waded through the troughs of sludge. Sephiroth had already circled the truck, luring the magnificent beast from the damaged vehicle. The dragon was almost twenty feet in size, its enormous clawed limbs causing the ground to tremble beneath them as it lumbered after him. Its scales were emerald green in colour, fading into a pallid shade of purple on its underbelly. A rigid spine of dark grey lined the monster's bulky form, separating its spanning wings, thinning to become two curling horns at the tip of its jagged snout.

As it approached Sephiroth, the creature bellowed, its thunderous roar reverberating throughout the forest. He waited without motion for it to close on him, the Masamune clutched before his elegant figure in an offensive stance, his jaw firm as he tracked the beast with his fierce glare. Its nostrils smoking, the dragon reared back on its hind legs and, with a mighty pulse, breathed a wave of powerful flames over its foe.

Cloud gasped as the intense blaze engulfed Sephiroth, submerging him within the inferno. Tongues of fire bounced harmlessly against the glowing spherical barrier around him, his arm held aloft as the Shield Materia created a solid wall of impenetrable magic. For a few seconds the monster continued its futile onslaught, the flames retreating at last to its gaping mouth. Sephiroth lowered his hand, the faint shine of the Materia in his forearm diminishing, completely unscathed by the blast.

The parted fringe of his silver hair clung to his cheeks as the downpour became ever-harder, his darkened gaze lowered to the muddy trail. With a flash of movement, he was upon the startled animal, his sword slicing effortlessly through its stomach, spilling its intestines across the ground. The beast howled in agony, flailing wildly in an attempt to protect itself. Leaping high into the air, he lunged at its neck, dragging his blade across its throat. The dragon gargled as blood caught in its gullet and, as it fell to its knees, Sephiroth showed no compassion for the dying creature, the tails of his black coat fluttering ferociously in the gale as he returned without expression to the truck.

"…Sephiroth's strength is unimaginable." described Cloud, studying the faces of the group as they listened intently. "He is far more powerful in reality than in any story you may have heard about him. I was mesmerised by the way he fought."

"So what happened?" Aerith whispered.

"Our assignment had taken us halfway across the Planet." he continued. "For five days and five nights we travelled from Midgar until, eventually, we reached Nibelheim…"

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Cloud asked, surprised by the question.

"It's your first time back here since you made SOLDIER, right?" said Sephiroth.

"Yeah." he mumbled, his eyes passing beyond his Captain.

Sephiroth had led Cloud and two of the accompanying Shinra infantrymen from the now-departing truck to the entrance of the town, stopping beneath the frail, overhanging iron gateway. A silent path of paved granite ventured deeper into the boundaries of Nibelheim from where they stood, lined on both sides by broad houses of pale sandstone, a thin layer of moss protruding from the slabs. A dated pickup motortricycle lay rusting in a small garden at the edge of the road, its decrepit exterior sheltered from the world by a white picket fence. The shadow of Mount Nibel began to shape as the cool sun of late summer appeared in the dissipating overcast sky, cautiously slithering over the red slated rooftops towards the party.

"So, how does it feel?" Sephiroth repeated, turning away from them. "I wouldn't know…I have no hometown…"

"But…what about your parents?" asked the young soldier.

"I was told very little about them." he answered, his voice cold. "My mother's name was Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me."

"And your father?"

"He…" Sephiroth sighed, chuckling callously to himself as he clenched his fists. "Why am I even talking about this…?"

He started along the pathway, not once looking back. The three followed without sound, sharing brief glances of unease as they pondered what memories had caused such a reaction in their superior. Sephiroth certainly had not been himself since the untimely desertion of Director Lazard, leaving the SOLDIER hierarchy in disarray. _First he was considering quitting the Company and now this? What's gotten into Sephiroth_…_?_

The narrow street guided them north through the town, the ground gradually inclining as they walked between houses of limestone and timber. The old oak shutters of windows and doors had been bolted closed on many of the homes, their hinges clattering in the whispering wind, the resonance broken only by the eerie chimes of swaying bells. Had it not been for the ghostly chimney smoke drifting from each of the buildings, they may have considered Nibelheim abandoned.

They were brought after a while to the wide clearing of the town square, wispy mists of dust swirling nonchalantly at their feet as it was blown to and fro in the mild draught. The water tower at the centre of the square was as Cloud remembered it; the shanty wooden frame that encased the well's pump holding solid despite decades of rot, the small turbine at its height rotating hesitantly. Various stores and traditional shops marked the circumference of the area, their signage grimy and tattered as if they had remained unkempt for a great length of time. To their immediate left, there stood the grand building of Gramps' Inn. It had become a local legend in previous years for the splendour of the three-bedroom annex that extended out over the main doorway, somewhat spectacular amongst the duplication of the neighbouring structures.

"The place is oddly quiet." Cloud concluded, surveying the deserted square.

"Too quiet." agreed Sephiroth.

"Everyone must be staying in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters."

"Maybe it's us they're afraid of." muttered Sephiroth, his nose twitching. "The stench of Mako is pretty bad here."

Crossing the short distance to the inn, they came suddenly to a halt as the twin doors of the tavern swung open, both SOLDIERs hastily drawing their weapons. A female Turk strode from the entrance, her straight brown hair bouncing in a ponytail behind her as she approached the party. She was small in stature, the black suit jacket of her uniform taut around her petite figure. With a smile and flicker of her sparkling hazel eyes, she holstered the automatic shotgun she carried, and quickly saluted Sephiroth.

"Samantha?" Cloud laughed in astonishment.

"Hey, Cloud." beamed the girl. "How are you?"

"I'm good." he said. "And you? It's been a while."

"A long while." added the young soldier, his voice tinny through his mask.

"Huh?" stammered Cloud, gazing confusedly between his friend and the Turk. "You two know each other, too?"

"We've worked together once before." Samantha recalled. "Still using that rifle, I see?"

"Enough of this." snapped Sephiroth, angrily slamming the Masamune back into its scabbard. "Have you anything new to report?"

"No, sir." answered Samantha, unfazed by his impatience. "Nothing has changed in the last three days. Everything has been arranged as planned."

"Good." nodded Sephiroth. "Then, we leave for the Reactor at dawn. We'll be spending a lot of time on foot tomorrow, so make sure you get to sleep early."

"What do you want us to do until then, sir?" asked the young Shinra soldier.

"We only need one lookout for the moment, so you can come with me just now." he instructed.

"And me?" said Cloud.

"You have permission to visit your family and friends, if you so wish." granted Sephiroth, turning and making a fleeting final inspection of his surroundings as he made his way towards the doorway of Gramps' Inn. "The other is on guard duty for the next four hours."

"Visit your family?" Samantha gaped in disbelief, watching as Sephiroth and the young soldier disappeared inside. "Cloud…_you're_ from Nibelheim?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then it must be you."

"Samantha, what are you talking about?" he frowned.

"I met a girl here named Tifa." she said excitedly.

"You know Tifa?"

"I found her on the mountain after I got lost." said Samantha. "She was up there chasing her cat. We helped each other out."

"What did she say?"

"When I told her I was from Shinra, she mentioned that she had a childhood friend called Cloud who left this town two years ago to become a SOLDIER. She asked about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I didn't know." shrugged Samantha. "I couldn't be sure just by the name if it was the same Cloud. It seems the Planet is a smaller place than I thought."

"Not small enough for me to have seen her since I joined the Army." grumbled Cloud.

"You'll meet her again tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I asked her to be our guide for the Reactor investigation."

"You did what?" spluttered Cloud. "So…she'll be travelling with us on the mountain?"

"That's generally what a guide does." Samantha stuck her tongue out sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but I really can't talk about it right now. Tseng is already breathing down my neck because I involved a civilian…"

"What did you expect?"

"Look, I…uh…I have to go." she said hurriedly, failing to acknowledge the remark. "I…um…still have a lot of work to do. I'll see you around."

"Samantha, wait!" he called as she jogged off, pulling her cell phone from the breast pocket of her suit.

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"It depends what it is." she folded her arms.

"If you see Tifa, don't tell her I'm back."

"...hold on a damn minute!" interrupted Barret. "What the hell was wrong with seein' Tifa?"

"I guess I must have wanted it to be a surprise." answered Cloud. "I was really proud of making it to First Class."

"That don't make no sense to me!" Barret snorted.

"It was a reunion of childhood sweethearts…these things have to be done right." explained Aerith in a matter-of-fact tone. Tifa shifted uncomfortably as she said it, glancing quickly away from Cloud and blushing. "Why don't you just listen to what Cloud has to say? You can ask questions later."

"But, I was only…"

"Okay, Cloud," winked Aerith, putting a stern finger to her lips to shush Barret, "you can continue."

"Where was I?"

"You had been allowed to visit your family." recapped Tifa, her voice growing dry.

"Did you see them?" asked Aerith.

"I don't think you could call it a family." he said quietly. "My father died when I was still very young. I was an only child so, after I moved to Midgar, my mum lived in that house alone. I saw her that day; she hadn't changed at all. She was a vibrant woman…"

"Uh…is anybody home?"

Cloud pushed the old oak door slowly open and peered down the narrow hallway of the small bungalow, its rusted hinges creaking with resistance. The scent of cooking stew reached his nose as the entered, drifting in waves down the corridor, the aroma one that had been so acquainted with as a boy. Advancing unhurriedly along the passage, he saw a collection of ornamental vases resting upon the pinewood table on his left, lain out below the rectangular mirror that hung from the grey wall. At the end of the hall, the room opened into a spacious stone kitchen, where a woman with long, wavy blonde hair stood at the stove, humming gently to herself as she chopped vegetables. Looking up, her jaw dropped, her weary eyes filling with untold joy.

"Cloud?" she whispered, the knife falling clumsily to the worktop as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Hi, mum." he smiled.

"Come." she said as he crossed the room, her arms held out. She embraced him tightly, holding him close to her. Stepping back to admire his physique, her gaze passed studiously over him. "Let me take a look at you."

"I'm fine." he chuckled, strolling through the hollow to the sitting room, and throwing himself onto the couch.

"You look so handsome." she chirped as she sat down beside him, beaming with pride. "So this is a SOLDIER uniform?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe how much you've grown in just two years." she grinned, brushing the spiky locks of hair from his face.

"Mum, stop it." he moaned, rolling over on the sofa.

His body sank into thick blue cushions, reminding him of the comfort it had given him as a child. Everything about the house triggered a memory in his mind; whether it was the familiar smells of the furniture fabric, or the echo of the wooden floors around the stone walls with each step taken. There came a _hiss_ from the next room as the stew gradually began to bubble in the boiling pot. With this, his mother stood and, taking one last look at him, she disappeared into the kitchen.

"The girls must never leave you alone." she called over the clattering of pans.

"Not really." he replied nonchalantly, kicking his boots to the floor.

"Cloud, I'm worried about you." she sighed, emerging again from her cooking. He glanced up to see her expression had grown serious; a hint of genuine concern seeping into her tone.

"I'm alright."

"There are a lot of temptations in the city." she said, biting her lip. "I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend."

"Mum, I'm only sixteen."

"You should have an older girlfriend….one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you."

"Look, I'm not interested…"

"Are you eating right?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Company takes care of me."

"Is that so?" she frowned, thoughtfully. "You can't cook, right? I've been worried sick about how you were doing."

"Really, I'm fine." he insisted.

"Cloud…?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever forget that I'll always be your mother…"

"…I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

The air had grown cold as the sun set over the mountains in the west, absorbing the daylight from around Nibelheim as Cloud made his way back along the streets towards the town square. There had been little change since he had left, the dull resonance of archaic yellow lanterns lighting the silent pathways beneath the cautious stare of cowering homes, the residents of which he had never cared to meet. The crisp breeze felt bitter against his face, whistling softly as it passed between the darkening stone foundations of the houses.

He came eventually to the broad clearing at the centre of Nibelheim, illuminated only by the dim glow from the windows of the Nibel Accessories store and the inn. The lone infantryman remained under the waning shade of the water tower, wandering back and forth for warmth, his rifle clutched in his arms. He turned quickly as he heard Cloud's footsteps approach, aiming the weapon in his direction.

"Who goes there?" called a shaking voice.

"It's just me." replied Cloud. "How are you holding up?"

"Not great." answered the young soldier, lowering the gun.

"How come?"

"I was just thinking about the past..." he sighed, casting his gaze to the twinkling stars above as they materialised from the lingering strands of ebbing sunlight.

"The past, huh?" Cloud repeated, folding his arms, tilting his head to the side. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks, my mind just started wandering a bit."

"You're probably tired."

"I guess…it's so boring being on watch, and I can't help but feel nervous, y'know?" he said through chattering teeth. "You never know when a monster's gonna show.

"All you have to do is raise the alarm."

"That's alright for you to say." he snorted sarcastically. "You're excited because you're here to prove yourself as a hero. But, what about me? My job is to clean up your mess."

"Don't act like such a baby." teased Cloud. "Why don't you do some squats to keep yourself warm? Or practice the victory pose I taught you?"

"Again?" the boy rolled his eyes. "Why are you always going on about image? Do SOLDIERs always have to be careful about what other people think?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You know how badly I want to be in SOLDIER, don't you?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Cloud joked, patting his friend playfully on the back. "But, for now, just sit tight. That's your job, right? Besides, you're almost finished for the night. I'll see you when your shift ends."

Nodding under his armoured helmet, the soldier again began to patrol the square, stopping every few paces to perform a handful of squats. Cloud jogged the remainder of the short distance to the entrance of Gramps' Inn, and strode inside. He was met by a light haze of cigar smoke that hung in the air of the open-plan lounge, warming the room as it evaded the evening chill. To his left, there was a cosy sitting area, furnished with a few old armchairs and a pair of quaint dining tables. Through the fumes, he saw two men standing by the low reception desk across the lobby, chatting between themselves. They glanced up from their conversation as he crossed the pine floor to the staircase on the east wall, and gave him a wave.

"Hello there, young man." called the elder of the two, a bald man clad in a green cardigan that Cloud recognised as the owner of the inn. "Aren't you the Strife lad?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask why you're staying in the reserved rooms with the rest of your Shinra people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought you would feel more comfortable staying at home with your mother."

"Sephiroth's orders." grumbled Cloud, shrugging. "Has he questioned you about the situation with the town yet?"

"Briefly." replied Gramps thoughtfully. "I just told him exactly what I told the lovely young woman the company sent; this town ain't no stranger to weird happenings, but we have to get rid of those monsters."

"And I suppose Shinra think they're here to do just that." chuckled the second man sardonically. He glared at Cloud with a dark, disapproving expression as he spoke, his deep eyes burning through him. He was a powerfully-built man, his strong jaw firm beneath his husky mane of grey hair and beard.

"Don't listen to him." chortled Gramps with a dismissive gesture. "He just has an old grudge."

"My name is Zangan." said the man, his face remaining hard but not threatening as he took a step towards Cloud. "I travel the world teaching children martial arts."

"Martial arts, huh?"

"Yes, I have one-hundred-and-twenty-eight students across the Planet." nodded the man, offering his hand.

"Including some now working with the Shinra." Gramps added mischievously.

"What brings you to Nibelheim?" Cloud asked suspiciously, giving his hand a single hesitant shake_._

"I train a young girl named Tifa Lockhart in this town…"

"Tifa?" spluttered Cloud. _Geez, does everybody know her_..._?_

"Yes." Zangan grinned proudly. "A friend of yours? Tifa has an excellent sense. She will be a great fighter one day. Maybe she'll be able to teach you a thing or two."

"Don't count on it."

"Ah, the arrogance of the Shinra youth." laughed Zangan, taking another draw from his cigar. "It never fails to amuse me."

"Is that so?"

"Becoming a powerful warrior is always about learning new things; new methods and techniques. Never be afraid to incorporate something different into battle…it might just save your life."

"Thanks for the advice, old man," Cloud answered coldly, "but I think I'll stick with my greatsword for now."

"As you wish." smiled Zangan, placing a palm on one of Cloud's shoulder pauldrons. "Now, I think Sephiroth is waiting for you upstairs. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Yeah..." mumbled Cloud, turning from the duo, and marching across the foyer to the staircase.

At the height of the steps, he came to a long corridor whose pale walls and watercolour paintings had started to reflect the varying shades of dusk cast by the three bay windows lining the hallway. Sephiroth stood by the centre frame, hands clasped at his back, his expression melancholy as he surveyed the scenery. Joining him, Cloud followed his Captain's stare without sound, his eyes falling upon the distant Shinra Mansion.

A once-luxurious manor owned by the Shinra Executive, the grandeur façade of the mansion had become dark and haunting. It was located north beyond the town limits, barely visible amid a recess at the foot of Mount Nibel's slowly-increasing gradient, its overgrown gardens enclosed by a high and mossy redbrick wall. The building itself had always seemed a foreboding place to Cloud; its decaying stone face and lifeless windows as silent as a cemetery. Very few people had come and gone in the last decade, leaving Shinra Manor to wither and die in the long and sad passage of time.

"What are you looking at?" posed Cloud.

"This landscape…" Sephiroth said quietly, lowering his gaze as he turned towards Cloud. "That mansion…I feel like I know this place…"

"Maybe you were here as a child?" Cloud suggested.

"Unlikely." he shook his head, frowning as if deep in thought. "No, it doesn't matter….I must just be tired. Speaking of which, we have an early start tomorrow. You should try and get some sleep soon."

"I'll do my best." Cloud mumbled under his breath, absently twisting the leaves of the herb in the windowsill plant pot. "As long as that creepy picture doesn't keep changing."

"The Turks have hired a guide to take us up the mountain to the Mako Reactor." said Sephiroth. "I've been informed that she's young. I hope we can rely on her…"

222


	16. Vol VII - Chapter 14

CHAPTER XIV

**The Nibelheim Incident: **

**Secrets of Mount Nibel**

The early morning breeze was crisp and fresh as it wound its way many miles from the sea in the south, to the black wrought-iron gateway of Shinra Mansion where the party waited on the outskirts of Nibelheim, a short distance from the alcove entrance to the mountains. Needlekiss birds of magnificent blue and purple sang merrily in the pine trees that branched chaotically from the gardens and hung over the pathway, their flirting music a joy in the brightness of day. Beneath the shadow of the cliff face, Sephiroth paced the trail irritably, a severe glower upon his brow, casting repeated glances back towards the sloping rooftops of the town.

"It's about time." he growled, hearing the faint patter of footsteps approaching.

Cloud looked up to see three figures emerge from beyond the rocky knolls, hurriedly making their way along the unkempt road. His heart caught in his throat for a moment as he saw her; Tifa as radiant and beautiful as he remembered her. She wore a short brown miniskirt and waistcoat over a cropped white blouse, her black hair long and straight beneath her Stetson. Two men accompanied her; one a few years Cloud's senior, with scruffy dark hair, the other considerably older, his rugged features revealing he had not shaved in days. Their eyes were trained on Sephiroth and, as they drew nearer, Cloud recognised them as Tifa's father and Rick Fergus, son of the Nibel Accessories store owner, who was carrying a large flashbulb camera.

"Sorry I'm late." she called, panting as she arrived at the gate.

"Don't let it happen again." Sephiroth snarled impatiently.

"My name's Tifa." she smiled clumsily, her cheeks flushing. "It's...uh...nice to meet y'all."

"So, you're the guide, huh?" grinned Cloud, stepping out from behind his superior and the two infantrymen, watching Tifa's jaw drop.

"That's right." she laughed, her big brown eyes wide with surprise. "At your service. I just happen to be number one in the town. How are you, Cloud?"

"I'm good," he replied, pausing as his tone turned serious, "but, I don't think you should be involved in something like this. It's too dangerous."

"Listen, Sephiroth," interrupted her father, his voice firm as he took a step forward. He was a handsome man, broad in stature, and Cloud could see he shared a number of Tifa's features. "If something happens to my daughter…"

"Trust me." he answered flatly.

"I'll be alright, papa." insisted Tifa, as if they had already discussed the issue. "I have two men from SOLDIER with me."

"Then, there will be no problem if Cloud here protects her." Sephiroth said almost sarcastically as he brushed past Mr. Lockhart and began towards the mountain. His tolerance had clearly reached its limit. "Now, we've already wasted enough time. Let's go…"

"Mr. Sephiroth?" gulped Rick, the young photographer, tapping his arm nervously. Sephiroth turned slowly, a fierce expression spreading across his face.

"What?"

"Um…could I please take a picture?" he asked feebly, pulling the camera from around his neck and holding it out for them all to see. Sephiroth clenched his jaw, his Mako eyes flaring, but said nothing. "I'm such a huge admirer of yours. I'm even part of your Silver Elite fan club. Just one picture…as a memento. Tifa, you too. Together with both SOLDIERs."

With a giggle of excitement, Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm and playfully dragged him to a spot in front of the black gates. Sephiroth stalked after them, shaking his head in frustration. Tifa posed gleefully between the SOLDIERs, adjusting her hat to prevent it falling from her head, with a cross-armed, nonchalant Cloud on her right. Quickly adjusting the lens of his camera, Rick gave them a thumbs-up and, with a blinding flash, took the photograph.

"Great! Thank you." he beamed, unable to take his gaze from his hero. "I'll give each of you a copy once I get them developed."

"Take your time." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

"…we set off after that." continued Cloud, each detail of the tale unfolding in his memory as he spoke. "Although the town was situated at the bottom of the mountain range, we had to trek the five mile distance to the only passable incline. After the Reactor was built, the Shinra employees used a ropeway system to go between the facility and the town, but it had apparently been damaged at the time of the disappearances, and was completely out of commission."

"Yeah, that kinda happened while me and Samantha were riding it." added Tifa. "We had to jump out of the cable car before one of the dragons tore it down. It was pretty scary stuff…but, that's not important."

"It simply wasn't safe anymore." Cloud agreed. "We were forced to scale the jagged face of Mount Nibel, carefully following Tifa's navigation along old and withered trails. It was after midday before we neared the summit. The townspeople used to say the mountains were once covered in vast forests, but now it was just a desolate landscape. According to folklore, no-one could cross to the other side alive, but that was just a tale to keep kids from playing it. The cold air was no different than I had remembered…"

Cloud felt a single bead of sweat trickle down his cheek as he walked, leaving a tingle on his skin as it quickly cooled in the low temperature. Tifa and Sephiroth marched a number of feet in front of him, hopping between the collection of grey rock and stone that rested across the weaving pebbled ridge. Above them, the deep amber glare of the sun beat down on the party, its unforgiving rays broken only by a faint mist that hung over the horned peaks of the dark mountains like the chilling breath of an ancient foe. There had been little conversation among the party during the ascent, even when passing the lone rambler, and when Tifa slowed to walk alongside Cloud for a few moments, her hushed voice seemed to echo through the air as she spoke.

"Cloud, can I ask you something?" she whispered out of earshot of the others.

"Uh...sure." he replied, returning from his own wandering thoughts. "Fire away."

"Are there a lot of SOLDIER First Classes?"

"Nope." he answered with a cocky grin. "We're a small, elite group. Not too many of us."

"Oh..." Tifa trailed off. She glanced down, opening her mouth as if to continue, but no words came. As she met his gaze again, there came a terrible shriek from behind.

Cloud spun in time to see a death claw leap from a ridge above them, its bony pincers snapping wildly at its back. It hit the ground running, its powerful legs pounding towards the group. His reaction was instinctual, lightning-quick. As the death claw propelled itself forward, Cloud heaved the Buster Sword across his shoulder and swung, the thick edge of the weapon catching the monster's midriff, launching it into the cliff face. There was a sickening crunch as its body collided with the rock, twitching as it toppled to the ground.

Cloud turned back towards his colleagues with a shrug, paying no attention to Sephiroth's indifferent expression. He noticed that his young friend had managed to get himself between the creature and Tifa, his rifle raised, protecting her from the attack, and nodded in acknowledgement of his bravery. The soldier took a few nervous steps forward, his gun trained on the death claw, and gave the unmoving body an investigative kick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, buddy." Cloud said. "It's just knocked out. It could wake up and start chowing down on you."

"It's not dead?" Tifa gasped in surprise. "Why?"

"Use of my sword brings about wear, tear and rust." he replied with a sigh, admiring the great blade before slotting it onto its holder, oblivious as Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "So I normally just hit with the blunt side. No need to kill if you don't have to, right?"

Slowly making their way around the side of a steep stretch of path over the next hour, the road marred by a number of small Mako swells like ghostly pale green springs, the silence of the lonely landscape was shattered by a sudden grunt from the SOLDIER Captain. Cloud glanced up, seeing him stop and take a moment to gaze towards the height of the adjacent mountain top, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. Tracing his stare, Cloud could make out a series of enormous pipes protruding from varying points on the opposite cliff, and what seemed to be the bulbous chimney of the Mako Reactor concealed within the walls of a vast isolated ledge. A large hollow had been cut from atop the twisting tentacles of treacherous rock that reached out malevolently around the natural boundary, from which an old rope bridge extended to the crest of the trail a short way from the group.

Taking their time to shuffle one by one along the ridge, the party came at last to the slender crossing. As the five gathered by the wooden posts that secured the bridge to the ground, Cloud felt a wave of unease pass over him, peering warily into the misty gorge that ran between the peaks. The chasm was approximately fifty feet in depth, shaping the descent of the flowing waters that would become the River Stygian, but was lined on both sides by armies of sharp stalagmites. Smirking to herself as she read his expression, Tifa casually placed her hands on the frayed ropes.

"You better watch your footing," she warned, "the path gets harder from here on in. We'll need to cross in single file."

The bridge groaned agedly as she stepped onto the first of the wooden boards, creaking as it swayed gently under her steady movement. Sephiroth went after her, his undeterred focus on the opening at the walkway's summit, followed closely by Cloud and the infantrymen. Only the noise of heavy breathing surrounded them as they proceeded, anxious and quick, unnerving amidst the closing fog. Harriers circled overhead in a defensive formation, cautiously surveying the intruders rather than scavenging as they were best known to do.

As they approached the centre of the bridge, an unexpected shudder sent each of them scrambling for support. Cloud swallowed hard as the tension of the rope rapidly began to loosen, and froze as there came a great tearing sound from behind. Spinning in time to see the wires break free of their foundations, he suddenly felt himself grow weightless, hearing Tifa scream as they plunged into the ravine.

He hit the icy torrent at speed, gulping down a mouthful of water as he cried out in pain. He gasped for breath, kicking with all his might as he fought his way blindly to the surface. His lungs ready to explode, he burst from the river, snatching at air as his eyes stung with fizzing foam. The waters began to pick up speed and, as he strained to see, he could make out the shadow of Sephiroth clambering onto a rocky shore nearby. Dragging himself against the current, he grabbed an overhanging ledge, and yanked himself onto dry land. Wheezing, he rolled onto his back, looking up in time to see the young Shinra soldier pull Tifa to the safety of the embankment.

"You guys okay?" Cloud croaked, brushing the matted spikes from his face, watching the others gradually rise to their feet and wring the water from their drenched clothes. Tifa and the soldier gestured to say they were fine. The second infantryman was nowhere in sight.

"Everyone seems to be alright." replied Sephiroth after a few moments, frowning. His furrowed gaze was set towards a lone cave entrance at the base of a small decline further along the river, the murky hollow the only obvious outlet from the shore. "Can we get back to where we were?"

"I think so," nodded Tifa, her teeth chattering, "these caves are all intertwined like an ant farm. It shouldn't be a problem to get us to the Reactor, or even back down the mountain this way."

"Good." said Sephiroth. "We can't afford to waste any more time. We must continue on."

"But, Sephiroth," paused Tifa, scanning the area around them, "isn't there someone missing?"

"I know it sounds cold," he exhaled, shaking his head, "but we really don't have the time to search for him. We can only hope for the best. Now, come on. You're the guide, so lead the way."

Hesitant in her step as if she wanted to argue against Sephiroth's order, Tifa trudged towards the underground passage, shivering as her dripping clothes absorbed the chilling bite of the air. The party were met by a low stone corridor as they passed beyond the opening, and began their ascent into the dark tunnels of the mountainside. Though thin strips of distant light pierced the cave walls through fissures etched in the ceiling, briefly illuminating the otherwise black pathways, Sephiroth chose to keep a flame of Fire magic burning so as to warm and dry the group. The climb was long and laborious, drawing them into the insect-infested labyrinth of Mount Nibel, the steep slope proving a challenge even to the trained legs of the soldiers and Tifa.

After a short while, the tunnels widened to form colossal caverns of shimmering rock, and their trail began twisting amongst the maze of granite sentinels that spanned the vast height of the caves. Waves of pale greens and yellows rippled on the smooth faces of the stone as they were bathed in bursts of concentrated sunlight, the colours merging as if in harmonious motion. The soothing sound of trickling water reached their ears as they came to a small stretch of pointed stalagmites, their mossy bases dampened by a thin brook of slow current that crept down a natural elevated stairwell on the wall, laying a veil of serenity over the surroundings.

"What is this place?" Cloud asked Tifa, his voice hushed as he gazed upon the magnificence of the cavern. "I've never seen this part of the mountain."

"I just know them as the mysteriously-coloured caves…" she whispered.

"It's the Mako." answered Sephiroth from behind, his voice breaking the tranquillity. "The coloured walls are part of the Mako energy's effect. This mountain is particularly abundant in it because the Mako rivers run so close to its heart. That's why the first Reactor was built here."

"This is actually the deepest I've ever been from this side." admitted Tifa. "I know the passages through here lead straight to the Reactor, but when I often used to come here with my cat, I would feel so at peace that…"

"Enough." Sephiroth interrupted sternly. "This is no time for your useless reminiscing. We must carry on, and if you no longer have any additional knowledge to guide us, then I will."

"But…" Tifa spluttered in protest, turning to Cloud to seek his support. Placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort, he shrugged, and lowered his eyes in silence.

Pushing briskly past them, Sephiroth took the head of the party, striding with determination along the path, his firm glare beckoning them to follow with haste. For almost an hour they trekked farther through the enriched tunnels and caves, too hurried to slow and admire their beauty, constantly forcing their way against the incline as they circled the inner boundaries of the mountain. Tifa cursed the Captain of SOLDIER under her breath as she slogged aside Cloud, fleetingly mumbling her disdain for his ignorant attitude towards her.

Approaching the summit under Sephiroth's direction, the four could feel the temperature drop slightly, and the drifting clouds begin to penetrate the passages. Darkness had vacated the passageways, leaving only the lingering dew of golden daylight that spread from the distant mouth to the underground caverns. When at last they reached the pulsing swell of the sun's rays beating through the haze, the tunnels parted to shape an enchanting sight that none had expected, melting even their leader's hardened expression.

"I don't believe it…" breathed Sephiroth as he marvelled at the expanse, his words almost inaudible.

They had come to a secluded grotto that marked the gateway from the arid peaks of Mount Nibel to the gleaming catacombs within. The hollow was large in size, partitioned wholly by high curving walls of stone but for a slim channel on the northern face that revealed the grey landscape of the mountain range beyond. The decaying remains of a number of oak trees lined the perimeter of the cavern, unusual to be found at such an altitude. Bent and lifeless, their dried roots snaked across the floor like prying fingers towards the very location that had captured the fascination of the group.

At the centre of the grotto, sparkling beneath the beams of sunlight whose energy seemed to focus entirely on the spot, stood a rocky fountain amid a small pool of ethereal pale green liquid. Cloud could make out a crystallised object at the pinnacle of the structure, held in a deep cup of stone, glimmering intensely as it reflected the light that poured from the ceiling. Seeing the natural alter, Tifa gasped with excitement, her mood lifting immediately as she squeezed between the soldiers, scurrying over the brittle tree roots to the edge of the motionless pool.

"Where are we?" she called, shielding her eyes as she ogled the shining crystal.

"This is a Mako fountain." replied Sephiroth, his gaze filling with wonder as he and the others crossed the cave to join her. Branches crunched underfoot as they walked, the sound a strange resonance in their isolation.

"It's so pretty." Tifa whispered, inspecting the spring.

"A miracle of nature." agreed Sephiroth.

"But, if the Reactor continues to suck up Mako energy," asked Tifa, her tone sinking as she nodded towards the withering oak, "won't this dry up too?"

"Eventually." he sighed grimly. "Fortunately for Shinra, most people on the Planet are willing to allow such things to fade from existence in order for them to lead the easy life that the Company's electricity can provide. If it's any consolation, the Mako fountain will be one of the last parts of the mountain to die."

"Why is that?" said the young soldier.

"Although it seems relatively small, this crystal contains an enormous amount of Mako inside it." explained Sephiroth. "You should know the name we give to it."

"Name?" he muttered, staring hard at the crystal. A swirling mist of blue had formed beneath its glassy surface, gently throbbing inside. "I have no idea."

"Materia." Sephiroth revealed, a thin smile broadening on his lips as the infantryman looked at him with surprise.

"Huh?"

"When you condense Mako energy, the solid form produced is called Materia. You've seen it before, right?"

"Yeah, but not like this." said the boy, leaning closer.

"Most of the Materia on the Planet has been manufactured in the laboratories at Shinra Headquarters using excavated Mako stones." began Sephiroth. "The researchers of the Weapons Development Department have learned over the years how to produce and modify its properties using specialised compression capsules. This is where the huge arsenal of Materia with different magic available to SOLDIER and the Security Department comes from.

"It's very rare to see Materia in its natural state, so I can understand your confusion. In fact, this is the first time I've ever seen it with my own eyes. Materia has to be created synthetically because certain delicate conditions must be met in order for it to form, otherwise the Mako will take decades to crystallise on its own. There are a few known places around the world where this actually occurs, though. For example, in fertile areas of the Southern Continent such as Mideel or Banora, you can find small swells in the ground where the Mako rivers have breached the surface to form tiny pools. We passed some of these on our way up the mountain trail. These are the spots where, if left undisturbed, Materia will begin to crystallise over time."

"C'mon, man," Cloud slapping his friend playfully on the back, "didn't they teach you this stuff at the Academy?"

"I guess not…"

"But, Sephiroth, why is it that when you equip Materia, you can use magic?" asked Cloud, spinning sharply as Tifa let out a sudden burst of laughter. Sephiroth scoffed, brushing the long strands of his fringe from his face as he shook his head in mocking disgust. "What? What is it?"

"You are a SOLDIER and you didn't even know that?" chuckled Tifa.

"The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia." explained Sephiroth. "Anyone with this knowledge can freely interact with the land and the Planet and call upon its powers as they once did. Thus, when you equip a Materia orb, the knowledge contained within that orb will act as a conduit between you and the Planet, unleashing its magic…or so they say."

"Magic…" Cloud murmured thoughtfully. "The mysterious power…"

"Someone once told me never to use such unscientific a term as 'mysterious power'." said Sephiroth, his grin diminishing slightly. "It shouldn't even be called 'magic'. I still remember how angry he was."

"Who?" asked Cloud. "I've never heard that."

"Professor Hojo." Sephiroth rolled his eyes with distaste. "He was an inexperienced man back then, assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. Forever a walking mass of complexes. But, no matter. Let's just keep going. We've dwelled too long here…"

Gesturing with his hand towards the narrow exit of channelled rock a short way from them, he wordlessly bade his comrades to return to their ascent of the mountain. With an air of revitalised enthusiasm and a spring in her step, Tifa took charge of the party, the heels of her boots echoing between the high walls on either side as she led the group through the ingress.

The passage brought them to a cliffside walkway looking west across the dark twisting horns of the great shapes that grew like coiled spires in the mist, and the endless moors of the Rilfsak Plains beyond, whose lush greenery had already commenced the long journey towards the horizon. A thin trail of gravel made its way from the ledge along the north face of the mountain, rising as it continued on beneath a series of huge rusting pipes that arced from the cliff and disappeared into the gorge below. The four began to climb the rim, wary as they scaled the crumbling path, the throbbing warmth drying their damp clothing, moving in single file and without sound as they strove to reach their destination.

They arrived finally at the height of the trail, coming to a broad clearing overshadowed by the towering ridge of Mount Nibel's tallest peak. Only the enormous cylindrical chimney of the Mako Reactor was visible at the centre of the space; the body of the facility buried deep within the confines of the mountain. It had been constructed decades before with slabs of grey brick, and little had changed of the exterior over the years but for the rot and rust of the steel piping that extended the length of its figure, and the erection of a supporting base shell that led to the secured entrance of the Reactor. It was accompanied solely by a smaller containment structure at the far side of the clearing, connected by a single funnel whose colour had drained over time to leave a brown residue along its casing.

As they ventured towards the Reactor head, their attention was set on the nests of the scavenging harriers tucked high in the derelict fissures of the chimney's domed crown, and the blue-feathered birds themselves as they soared without purpose around their settlement. The pebbled terrain smoothed to flat rock as they neared the slender stairway of the support podium, the sudden sound of crunching all the more startling to the party as it resonated from under their boots. Above them, there came a shrill cry from the harriers, each of them swooping from their flight at speed and rising again in an alert formation. Sephiroth slowed as he watched the birds, and swiftly withdrew the Masamune from its sheath, his silver head jerking sharply as he scanned the area, waving the others back.

Cloud was quick to adopt a defensive stance as he and the young soldier moved immediately to protect Tifa, but was puzzled by his superior's apprehension. It had been more than a week since the mysterious disappearance of the Reactor workers, and it simply seemed that the presence of group had caused agitation among the harriers. Opening his mouth to question the command, Cloud felt his muscles tense instantly, the faint tremor of the earth unmistakable. Thin wisps of smoke began to float into the air from the darkened corner of the site as something stirred in the shaded region beyond the building, and released a roar that pierced their ears like a siren.

Sephiroth held his sword aloft as the emerald dragon emerged from the shadows, its beady stare trained on the black-clad SOLDIER. The creature was of the same species, but much larger than the dragon the Shinra party had encountered in Nibel Forest, its green scales tarred by the dust and grime of its resting place. The ground shook relentlessly with the beast's every step, the vibrations worsening as it rapidly began to pick up speed. The dragon lowered its rigid neck like a battering ram as it careered towards Sephiroth, propelling itself forward with a great surge of power from its hind legs.

As it closed on him, Sephiroth leapt from its path, landing gracefully a number of feet from the mighty animal. Hurtling past him, the dragon skidded to a halt, its momentum dragging it across the decline of the rock, beating its enormous wings in an attempt to recover its attack. Sephiroth lacked expression as he lifted his right arm towards the foe, the dim glow of his equipped Materia creating a green haze around it as he prepared to unleash the orb's magic.

Targeting the monster, Sephiroth spun abruptly, his concentration faltering and the magic haze diminishing as a second dragon charged without warning from the shadows. Its horned snout flaring, the beast snapped its foaming jaws wildly, bearing down on him with the untamed force of an enraged giant. Sephiroth parried the assault effortlessly with the Masamune, restraining the animal with incredible strength as it swung its claws violently at him. Glancing up as the first dragon reared back to emit another thunderous bellow, its nostrils smoking as it gathered the energy to exhale a wave of fire upon Sephiroth, Cloud burst from his position, advancing hastily upon the creature as it dropped to its feet.

Thinking fast as the dragon began to move again, Cloud pulled his Ice Materia from the pouch of his utility braces, hurriedly pressing the small orb against his forearm. The Materia merged with his flesh easily, melting beneath his skin. Seeing the image of a frozen lake in his mind, a green haze gathered around his arm and frosty sparks of Blizzara magic fired from his fingertips, forming a sheet of thick ice under the marching claws of the monster. Working against the minor slope of the clearing, the hulking animal shrieked in confusion as its legs kicked frantically, but its body slid backwards towards the cliff. The earth around them trembled fiercely as the dragon lost its footing and collapsed, emitting a terrible howl as it sped helplessly down the decline, vanishing beyond the mountainside.

Turning, Cloud saw Sephiroth push the second dragon from him, ruthless as he skewered the beast's heart. There was a great quake as its body shuddered and tumbled limply to the ground, its corpse twitching as globules of thick blood began to ooze from the wound. His brows furrowed as if lost in thought, Sephiroth returned to the party, wiping the blood from the Masamune with a stained tissue as he walked.

"What is it?" asked Cloud as his superior strode past him, kneeling at the spot where the ground had crackled below their feet.

"Something's not right." he muttered, trailing his fingers through the crumbling dirt. "Those dragons…it's very strange to see them so high in the mountains. The Turks' report was right."

"About the dragons?"

"And the possible fate of the Reactor's workers…"

As he spoke, Sephiroth leant forward, and picked something from the grains of dust scattered across the rock. Exhaling deeply, he grew slowly to his feet, examining it in his hand. After a moment, he held out his palm, inviting the others to take a look at his find. The object was small and thin, like a tree branch, charred at the edges as if it had been exposed to a naked flame.

"What is it?" said Tifa.

"A human bone." answered Cloud solemnly, lowering his head. "It means that the workers didn't disappear…they were eaten…"

"But…" stammered Tifa, holding a hand to her mouth as her expression turned to grief. "That…that's awful…"

"We have to find out what's causing this." asserted Sephiroth, gazing up at the entrance of the Reactor. "Cloud, come with me."

"What about me?" exclaimed Tifa, grabbing Cloud's arm as he followed Sephiroth towards the grilled steps of the facility.

"You two wait here." Cloud instructed. "Don't worry, you'll be safe enough."

"But, I wanna go inside." pleaded Tifa, gripping tighter, her large brown eyes burning into his. "I wanna see what's going on."

"I'm sorry…" Cloud shook his head, gently pulling away from her grasp.

"This is a restricted facility." Sephiroth stated firmly. "Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside. This place is full of Shinra, Inc.'s industrial secrets. I can't let you go any further."

"But…"

"Stay here until we get back." ordered Sephiroth, nodding to the soldier. "Take care of the young lady."

"Yes, sir." obeyed the boy, clicking his heels together as he raised his hand to his helmet in salute. Taking a single pace, he stood between Tifa and the SOLDIERs as they started up the stairway, blocking her from following.

"You better treat me real good, then!" moped Tifa, crossing her arms in a sulk as Cloud and Sephiroth reached the broad doorway to the facility.

The heavy security gates were lifeless and parted easily, scraping over the grated panels of the support platform. They opened into a wide corridor whose white plastic walls had become stained by the Mako fumes of the Reactor's lower depths, leading them to a cold stone stairwell. The steps circled the circumference of the chimney's inner walls, descending a great number of levels, the high ceiling of the slim passage echoing their footsteps in the near-silence. Only the distant rumble of machinery could be heard as the made their way into the buried heart of the building, their pathway lit by what few bulbs had survived the facility's abandonment.

After a short time, they came to the base of the stairs, and to another corridor that took them farther into the confines of the Reactor. Cloud noted that it appeared far less modern than its Midgar counterparts, as if no attempt at restoration or redevelopment had been made. Rounding a corner, the two were enveloped by an intense heat, forced to screen their faces from the thick gases that had drifted from the cavernous core of the Reactor. Before them, the hall ended to form a metal grid that stretched between their location and an adjacent doorway, overlooking the internal workings of the facility, and the pale green rivers of liquid Mako far below.

Outdated machines scaled the sweeping brick walls of the interior, coated with decay, their grinding cogs and greasy pistons creating the image of a world without Shinra's modern technology. Huge funnels came and went across the area, the largest of which plunged into the rivers, piping much of the extracted energy into a discrete room one floor beneath them. The entrance to the room was situated on a platform alongside the Reactor's core activation system, and seemed oddly out of place among the pressure valves and controls. A walkway extended from the head of the platform, accessible from their position by a lone ladder that stood against the railings of the grid.

Taking the first rung, Sephiroth began down the ladder, his leather coat clinging to him in the dense humidity. Mopping sweat from his eyes, Cloud came after, hurrying to keep up with his determined Captain as he hastened along the walkway. Coming at last to the platform, Sephiroth stopped before the long panel on the wall, caressing his chin as he examined the readings on the many pressure diodes. Four valves were placed above the panel, each one distinctly colour-coded in reference to which part of the Reactor system they were relevant.

"Can you see what's causing the failures?" asked Cloud, analysing Sephiroth's empty stare.

"The Reactors are being managed poorly nowadays," he responded in a low voice, "and the older plants are becoming increasingly damaged due to wear and tear from excessive Mako consumption. In this case, the pressure levels in the main Reactor are far too high. It seems to be making the Mako surge through the pipes and put extra strain on the compressors, causing them to malfunction."

"Can we reverse the effect?"

"I'm not sure." said Sephiroth. "But, I think this explains why there has been a sudden increase in dragons around the mountain."

"Huh?"

"Many creatures on the Planet are attracted to places were Mako is rich and plentiful. An increase in Mako would inevitably see an increase in these animals."

"So, if we lower the pressure in the Reactor," Cloud nodded in comprehension, "we should be able to halt the malfunctions and put an end to the dragons."

"In theory, yes," said Sephiroth thoughtfully, "but…there's something else…"

"Something else?"

"You see these four gauges?" he asked, pointing to the small black screens beneath each of the valves.

"Yeah."

"They represent the flow of Mako inside the Reactor. So, doesn't it strike you as odd that there is very little flow to the three main generators, but maximum flow to a fourth location? The one marked 'Control Room'?"

"What do you think it means?" pondered Cloud.

"It tells us that someone has decided the Mako has more use there," Sephiroth replied, "and that this person has little regard for the consequences. It appears that the Mako flow to the control room can only be lowered from inside. Something's not right about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"The Mako rivers that permeate the earth of this Planet is no mere energy. Where do you think it comes from? Where does this substance, whose existence is unfathomable by our science, originate from? Does it just come from nothing? Or does the Planet make it? What is the purpose of this energy? Is it just electricity to power a light? No, it's not; Mako energy is far more than that. These Reactors are just a means of making money, but Shinra learned the secrets of the Lifestream's true potential long ago. I expect some of the Company's most classified work went on down here, and I don't think we'll have to go very far to find out what it was."

"I don't get it…"

Straightening up, Sephiroth glanced over Cloud's shoulder to the partially-concealed entrance behind them, and again slipped the Masamune from its scabbard. Cloud turned, frowning as he too inspected the broken security gate. The thick metal door had been shifted unlawfully from its default standing, leaving its cleaved locks twisted and bent. An eerie red light from the room beyond filtered through a narrow gap, luring the SOLDIERs into the darkened unknown. Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth stepped forward.

"Watch out," he said as he hauled the door aside, "it appears this isn't just a Reactor…"

There was a great screech of metal on stone as the gate slammed against the wall, the chilling sound reverberating along the passage in front of them. Creeping down the short hallway, they found a concealed chamber, the misty air cool and damp inside. The control room was vast in size, submerged in an unnatural glow of deep red, its walls and ceiling covered by an entanglement of rubber tubing. A steel staircase climbed the centre of the inclined room, passing between four rows of egg-shaped capsules. The enormous pods rested noiselessly, but seemed strangely alive as Mako was pumped into them from the organic-like piping above, a blue light radiating from the small glass pane on each. At the height of the steps stood a single electronic doorway, marked by a series of biohazard warnings, with an engraved plaque nailed above the entrance.

"It can't be…" whispered Sephiroth as he read the name on the tablet aloud. "_Jenova_?"

Spellbound, he floated hastily up the stairs, quickly reaching the doorway. His gloved fingers silently traced the strange vertical markings on the door, somewhat resembling a genetic code, as if searching for an answer to the encrypted lock. Suddenly, he snatched the hinges and rattled them with all his might.

"Sephiroth?" yelled Cloud from below. "What are you doing?"

"It won't open!" he moaned, a hint of suppressed disappointment and frustration evident in his voice as he turned from the doorway.

Without sound, he slowly began to examine the individual capsules around him, his expression growing more sullen as he read each of the labelled plates. The panels bore nothing but a series of digits arranged into what seemed like dates and advanced chemical formulae, clearly designed to keep the secrets of their contents from being uncovered. Murmuring to himself as he trudged down the steps, his eyes glazed and his mind distant, Sephiroth gave the faintest of nods towards a small computer monitor on the wall behind Cloud.

"We should be able to reduce the Mako flow from there." he concluded, coming to an abrupt halt at the first row of containers, focusing on those to his left. "Cloud, you release the valves."

Striding across the grilled floor, Cloud found himself gazing at a display that showed a three-dimensional map of the control room. The screen flashed under a thin film of flaking white dust that seemed out of place in the sterile chamber, but he thought nothing of it. Aside the rows of capsules on the monitor were coloured pressure sensors, gauging the levels of energy pumping into each. Careful to follow the instructions, he systematically entered the commands on the keyboard, watching as the sensors gradually reduced to normal pressure. There was a droning mechanical hum from above, followed by a great hiss as the blue glow of the pods began to fade. With this, Sephiroth hoisted himself up onto the nearest capsule, and peered through the porthole. He dropped back seconds later, his face lowered and jaw set as he shook his head.

"What is it?" gasped Cloud, darting up the steps to join his superior. "What's in there?"

"Now I see…Hojo…" whispered Sephiroth through gritted teeth, ignoring the question. "But, even by doing this, you will never achieve the same greatness as Professor Gast. Cloud, my suspicions were wrong; this isn't Hollander's equipment."

"What are you talking about?" pressed Cloud, drawing back as Sephiroth glanced up at him through dark and brooding eyes.

"These pods are not like what we saw at the Reactor in Midgar. This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy being extracted from the rivers…" he said, a wry smile flickering on his pursed lips, "that is, when working correctly. Now…what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?"

"You're talking about Materia, right?"

"In truth, it's not always the case." he replied. "There are rare circumstances in which condensed Mako can become stagnant and develop different properties, but normally, yes…Mako energy becomes Materia when condensed. That was the original purpose of these machines; to manufacture Materia for use during the War. However, Professor Hojo has since modified them and put something else in there. Take a look…"

Stepping aside, Sephiroth motioned for Cloud to investigate the capsule. Hesitant, Cloud pulled himself up to the round pane, shifting his weight onto the rubber tubing for support. With the blue radiance of the streaming Mako all but gone, he strained to see into the stale and murky liquid inside. As his eyes began to focus, a humanoid creature took shape before him. The figure's thin features had rotted to leave only a skeletal form, its crystallised skin shimmering in the dim light. Leaning closer, Cloud stared at the hollow eyes on the silvery face of the wild-haired being through the glass, losing his grip with a start as it suddenly grinned wickedly at him. He landed hard on the ground, quickly scrambling to his feet in a fearful daze.

"What the hell?" he spluttered. "What is that thing?"

"Most members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako," said Sephiroth quietly, his breathing thick and heavy, "using its power to enhance their abilities far beyond normal capacity. The infusion process is what gives you the gleam in your eyes, your superior strength and agility, and your body's tolerance to pain. You are different from others, but still human. But, they…they have been exposed to an abnormally-high degree of Mako, much more than you…"

"You mean they're some kind of monster…?"

"Monsters are plants and animals that have absorbed too much Mako, deliberately or otherwise, and it has disrupted their genetics. Guard hounds, for example, are derived from the bandersnatch wolves that used to roam the Midgar Wastelands. Some were created in the Science Department's labs like so many other experiments, but others mutated because of the toxins in the soil. You've seen how aggressive those beasts can get. If such a physical and behavioural alteration can take place in an animal due to overexposure…imagine what it could do to humans…"

"So the things in the pods are…?"

"They are makonoids," Sephiroth answered, his words so low that they were barely distinguishable, "abominations spawned by Mako. These must be the "brutal creatures" mentioned in the distress call. I would guess that the Reactor workers discovered the link between the malfunctions and the increase in dragons, and came through here after someone had broken inside, aiming to shut down the flow…only to find something far more sinister."

"That Shinra were producing these creatures…" stammered Cloud, feeling suffocated by the growing realisation.

"Exactly." nodded Sephiroth. "And it is Professor Hojo that is responsible for it all. Mutated living organisms transformed by Mako energy…that's what these monsters really are. They're much less human than normal members of SOLDIER like you."

"Like _me_?" Cloud repeated, frowning. "You mean…_you're_ different?"

"No!" Sephiroth roared in anguish, his scream an eruption of emotion. His lips trembling, his eyes filling with tears of rage, his fist clamped around the long blue handle of the Masamune as he began swinging it wildly through the air.

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud, leaping from the platform to the safety of the ground below as his deranged Captain sliced away chunks from the surrounding capsules. With a deep mournful wail, he lowered the sword, his shoulders sagged, his back to Cloud.

"Jenova…these monsters…" he sobbed, "was I…was I created in this way too? Am I the same as these monsters? Am I the same as _them_? You saw it…all of them were human!"

"Human?" refuted Cloud sternly. "No way!"

"Ever since I was little, I've always felt that I was different from the others," he said in a broken voice, "that I was special in some way; that I had a special purpose…even after I met Genesis and Angeal. But, not like this!"

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, noticing the green haze gathering around Sephiroth's right arm. In an instant, there was a great pulse of invisible energy, followed by the screech and groan as, all around Sephiroth, container metal crumpled and tubing was ripped from its base. Cloud was thrown backwards from his position against the control monitor with a surge of power, slumping to the floor. He looked up to see Sephiroth at the epicentre of the blast zone, the pods closest to him disfigured and leaking, his maddened stare locked on a now-shuddering capsule on the level above.

A deafening whistle of steam burst from the damaged seal of the pod, the compressed gas forcing its way out. With a snap, the door fell from the container, clattering noisily on the walkway before it. From the pale green cloud of rising vapour emerged another silvery figure, its naked body dripping with the substance it had been immersed in. The makonoid was over six feet in height, with powerful limbs and clawed hands, attached to the capsule by wires across its extraordinarily-strong physique.

Paralysed by muscular atrophy from its stasis, the monster toppled forward. Behind him, the cords tugged and were stripped from its flesh, each spurting a different liquid. It let out a high-pitched shriek that resonated disturbingly throughout the control room but, as the last wire was yanked from its body, the makonoid's eyes rolled back inside its head, and it collapsed into a foetal position on the oval pod door. His heart racing, Cloud glanced anxiously back at Sephiroth as he closed his eyes, lowering his arm. There came a few moments of suspenseful silence, until at last the Captain of SOLDIER spoke, his words sending a chill down Cloud's spine.

"Am I even…human…?"

244


	17. Vol VII - Chapter 15

CHAPTER XV

**The Nibelheim Incident:**

**The Jenova Project**

"…Am I human?" Cloud repeated, sensing the captivation of the others. "I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at the time. And I was even more shocked to learn that the Shinra had been producing these creatures…"

"Damn Shinra!" barked Barret, slamming his gun-arm against the headboard of his bed.

"Hey, keep the noise down." scolded Aerith.

"Sorry…" he muttered sheepishly, "it's just the more I hear, the more I hate 'em. What Sephiroth said 'bout the Mako…that explains why there's been an increase in monsters in the last few decades. 'Specially 'round Midgar."

"Who would've thought the Mako Reactor held a secret like that?" said Tifa softly, the long fringe of her silken hair hiding one side of her face.

"Weren't you waiting outside at the time?" asked Aerith, confused.

"I was," she replied quietly, "but they would never have told me what was being held down there. All this is new to me, too."

"So, what happened next?" pressed Red XIII, his usual calm voice mingled with eagerness, still very much involved with the developing story. His fiery tail glowed like a candle in the dimness of the room, illuminating the dark corner in which he lay.

"We returned to Nibelheim." continued Cloud, "Sephiroth was acting really strange; I obviously knew he was in distress, but he was clearly restraining all feeling from surfacing. When we reached the town, he immediately confined himself in his room at the inn, leaving me to brief our Turk contact on what had happened at the Reactor. For days I tried to talk to him through his locked door, but he never answered me…never left his room. The Turks had no success locating our missing comrade, and had to report his assumed death. Then, Sephiroth suddenly vanished. We found him inside the largest building in Nibelheim…"

Cloud felt the rays of the late morning sunshine scorch his back as he jogged along the rocky path that led from the town, the dry weeds rustling underfoot with each heavy step taken. He passed the old orchard, what little fruit remained on the trees inside withering as autumn drew near, and remembered how Tifa and her annoying friends would often play there during their youth. Opposite the orchard, a thin trail turned west from the road, snaking its way over the hill towards the meadows in the west, lined on both sides by magnificently coloured flowers, and shaded in parts by low branches still laden with large leaves of green and gold. The path before him gradually became less steep, leading into an isolated mountainside recess, and the high rooftop of Shinra Mansion came into view, dark against the grey backdrop of the cliffs.

It had been less than ten minutes since Samantha had called to say there were rumours throughout Nibelheim of overnight disturbances from the supposedly-abandoned manor, and that he had been ordered to check it out by the President. Since Sephiroth's mysterious disappearance the previous afternoon, Cloud had grudgingly spent all of his time at Gramps' Inn, awaiting the return of his Captain. With an escalating concern among the Executive, it had come as no surprise to him that they had arrived at the conclusion to take action.

A small crowd of Zangan, the young photographer, Tifa, and her father had congregated at the foot of the mansion's wrought-iron gate, parting as he hurriedly approached, their hushed discussions dying away with their separation. The men watched him with a mixture of curiosity and disdain; growing more intolerant with the continuing presence of Shinra, Inc., and wary of their business here. Tifa did not meet Cloud's eyes as he joined them, instead stroking the white fur of the pet cat she cradled. Only Zangan spoke.

"Your Shinra friends have already gone inside." he said, pointing at the black gateway which now stood slightly ajar. A rusted padlock lay cleaved in two on the earth beside it, the precision cut indicating the work of the Masamune.

"Good." said Cloud. "No-one else is authorised to enter."

"You know what Sephiroth's doing in there?" asked Mr. Lockhart, making no effort to mask the distaste in his voice.

"More importantly," added Zangan sincerely, "is there any reason to think he might harm this town?"

"Harm the town?" Cloud frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm no stranger to some of the Shinra's shadier activities." he sighed, casting an anxious glance towards the building. "SOLDIER and the Turks showing up here means things are serious. And serious usually ends in an operation to erase anything that may cause the Company embarrassment."

"Is that so?" Cloud responded non-committedly.

"Take it from me, boy. You pick these things up when you travel as much as I do."

"Well, I have no idea what Sephiroth is doing," said Cloud, "but I can assure you, old man, he would never do anything to harm Nibelheim."

"Let's hope your faith in him isn't misplaced." retorted Tifa's father, folding his arms stubbornly. "But, until we know this town is safe, we're not moving from here."

With a faint nod to the group, Cloud stepped forward, and pushed the creaking gate open. A broad garden path of paved slabs wound amongst a healthy growth of unkempt grass and weeds from the gateway to the tall oak entrance of the manor. The desolate walls of redbrick and ashen sandstone lined by dark pine rose up from the foundations like a silent apparition, weak and broken with decay, seemingly concealing within their domain an eerie and cursed past. Many blackened windows peered down at him from both wings of the enormous house, their leering faces marking the eyes of the many forbidden rooms. Cloud recalled Company employees had lived and worked there when he was young, but the children of the town had always shared stories of how the manor was haunted. He tried to close his mind to the unnatural aura of despair that surrounded even the grounds of the estate, an unwelcome sensation of apprehension falling over him as he gripped the thick handle of the front door and pushed.

The old door juddered, but opened without much fuss into the foyer of the mansion. A haze of dust met him, making him gag slightly as he inhaled a lungful of musty air, his eyes scanning the magnificent entrance hall for traces of movement in the dimness. The once-white walls around him were yellow and peeling, the frail sheets of fallen decorative paper curling over a worn brown crest-patterned carpet that had seen better days. Open doorways on either side of him revealed two large store cupboards and a billiard room, as well as an enchanting lounge which would have hosted many guests with its grand piano and private bar. All were neighboured by empty, lightless corridors that ventured farther into the building.

A shuffling of feet could be heard from a room above, echoing through the floorboards, stirring as he took a single step towards the great sweeping staircase that climbed the east wall before him. It led to the landing of the second floor, overlooked by three long, grimy bay windows, from which all light in the hall came. What little sunlight burst through the veil of dirt and flowing designs of the glass was reflected on the extravagant crystal chandelier that hung from the lofty ceiling, blinding him temporarily as he moved, forcing him to instinctively draw the Buster Sword as the silhouette of a woman appeared against the windows.

"Cloud?" called a familiar voice. "Cloud, it's alright. It's me."

"Got something?" he asked, slotting the weapon back over his shoulder, and shielding his eyes as he looked up at the Turk.

"I've just been in the archives. It's in quite a state." reported Samantha, holding up the file she still clutched in her hand. "Looks like Sephiroth found what he was searching for."

"What is it?"

"There's a laboratory hidden in the basement of the mansion." she explained. "But…some terrible things went on down there. I only peeked at a couple of the documents, then I had to get outta the room. This place creeps me out. I keep hearing this manic laughter but, when I turn round, there's no-one there. I think that's maybe why the research was shut down here."

"It's just your imagination." he chuckled, ambling up the steps to meet her. Behind them, there came a scraping sound, causing Samantha to jump with fright, reaching for her shotgun. Looking up, Cloud watched the young soldier scurry down the narrow corridor of the east wing, skidding to a halt on the landing in front of them and standing to attention.

"Did you find the entrance to the Gast Laboratory?" asked Samantha.

"I think you should come take a look at this."

Wary of the groaning rot of the staircase beneath his boots, Cloud mentally noted his surroundings as they began after the infantryman. The hallway at the height of the foyer extended through both wings of the mansion; the west passage proving much less dim as it trailed past many rooms towards what appeared to be a small botanic area bathed in dry daylight. The corridor to the east bore a more ominous facade; shaded and cobwebbed, and evidently untouched for years but for the faint smear of recent footprints on the moulding floorboards. Allowing the pair to catch up to him, the soldier gestured towards a doorway near the end of the hall, urging Cloud and Samantha to proceed forward.

Puzzled, Cloud drew a sharp breath but did not hesitate, slipping down the passage with curiosity. Old oil lamps drooped from the pale walls, each as lifeless as the next, placed between worn picture frames of countryside landscapes depicting moors and lakes. Of the trio of doors that bordered the left side of the corridor, only one remained open, the floral wallpaper and large magenta poster bed within representing a female guest room. Coming to the final door on the right, Cloud slowed, cautious as he peered inside.

Like the rest of the manor's interior, the study was cast in shadow, thick curtains of pallid green drawn across the windows to block the view of the Nibel Mountains. A single bookshelf garnished the far wall, peculiarly laden with ornaments of varying sizes, but only a handful of leather-bound books. Other than a small reading sofa adjacent to the shelf, and the tartan rug at the centre of the space, the study was bare of furniture.

Following the footprints left in the dust, Cloud's eyes moved to the rear of the room, falling upon a segmented curving wall of grey brick. Gathering his bearings, he realised the section belonged to the exterior of the mansion's east tower, seeming oddly out of place in the corner of the study. The footsteps had come to a halt before the wall, vanishing completely without trace.

"Weird, isn't it?" said the soldier from behind Cloud, squeezing into the room as Cloud started towards the section. "The tracks just end here. There's no sign of recent movement anywhere else in this part of the house, so he must have somehow gone through here. I thought I should wait on you before going any further."

"Good call." agreed Cloud, running his fingertips over the wall as he carefully studied the brickwork. "Aha!"

With a gentle push against the thin, concealed hinge, there came a grinding of cogs and scraping of stone, and a square division of the wall began to slide backwards and aside, exposing a dark chasm within. The deep hollow was enclosed by the same grey slabs of the tower's external wall, draped in parts with rusted chains, the unstable planks of a secret makeshift stairwell winding their way into the depths of the strange abyss. Cloud choked as a pungent stench like decomposed fruit reached his nostrils, forcing him to turn his head from the doorway.

"What the hell _is_ that?" coughed the young infantryman, gasping under his mask.

"Whatever it is, it's been down there a while." moaned Samantha. "I hope for its sake, it's dead. I better go call this in."

"You goin' down?" asked the soldier.

"Yeah." nodded Cloud. "I have find Sephiroth. Don't move until I get back, okay? And don't let anyone else down here."

"Yes, sir."

"I told you not to call me "sir"." he grumbled, ducking under the low gap, alert as he carefully began down the broken strips of wood.

The air grew alarmingly cold as Cloud descended into the unknown, the trail taking him below the ground floor of the manor by his estimations. The faint light of a burning flame flickered from the base of the tower pit, illuminating the slender entrance to an underground passage. Coming to the ragged foot of the staircase, stopping briefly to absorb the warmth of the lamp, he could make out the wiry tunnel as it twisted north beneath the gardens of the estate. Another flame shone weakly from around a widening bend a number of feet along the chilling stone corridor, sending shadows dancing around the grim walls of carved granite.

The muffled _thump_ of Cloud's army boots resonated down the tunnel as he walked, his steps quick and determined. The passage brought him after a short trek to a small cavern of dark jagged rock, its domed ceiling inhabited by a few sleeping bloodbats, their twitching bodies stirring above him. Similar to the tower, iron chains with handcuffs hung from the cave walls, not unlike those of medieval torture devices, while other unusual objects lay scattered amongst the faded crates that sat idly along his path. The distant sound of gargling water echoed slightly about him, the stale aroma of the underground air seeming to mingle with that of sewage.

A green light emanated from beyond the doorway of a basement room at the opposite end of the cavern, wavering as someone passed back and forth inside. A sense of relief fell over Cloud as he strode towards the room; Sephiroth's muted voice drifting down the tunnel towards him. As he moved, his eyes caught the distinct form of a second door in the darkness of the cave, its entrance hidden somewhat by the surrounding rock. The chamber seemed without life or use, and he immediately discarded it from thought in his impatience to join his Captain.

Cloud blinked hard as he gently pushed the creaking wooden door of the basement room open, the brilliant green glow of the overhead lamps enveloping him. As his eyes came to focus, the outlines of high shelves took shape before him, climbing the broad walls around the space, each loaded to the brim with beakers and jars containing different substances. A large stone experiment table rested at the centre of the laboratory, its blood-stained surface littered with surgical tools and frayed parchment, the electrodes at either end connected by loose wires to a series of dated computer systems that lingered silently in the corner.

On both sides of the work stations stood two different enormous glass capsules, the cylinders easily tall enough to hold a man, with heavy tubing running from the four pedestals across the floor to what appeared to be a miniature Mako compressor. Cloud recognised a pair of these as obsolete versions of the Mako Recovery Units used to treat and heal wounded SOLDIERs.

A small passageway led from the Gast Laboratory to a cosy library study deeper still within the underground caves, lined by scaling bookshelves of hardback volumes and innumerable filed reports. The golden light emitted from the study was shallow but warming, welcoming amid the bizarre furnishings of the basement. Piles of discarded books lay stacked on the floor of the corridor, noticeably arranged neatly by order.

"…the organism," Sephiroth read aloud from the bound file he carried as he paced the passage, his back to Cloud, ignoring the intrusion, "apparently dead, was found in suspended animation in a two-thousand-year-old geological stratum, imprisoned in the cliffside of the newly-chartered Northern Crater…"

"Sephiroth?" called Cloud, suddenly made uneasy by the detached tone of the words.

"Professor Gast Faremis," Sephiroth continued without falter, "leader of the expedition and newly-appointed Head of Biological and Biochemical Development following the tragic and untimely death of Professor Grimoire Valentine, ordered the specimen to be returned to the laboratories in Midgar…

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Professor Gast names organism Jenova_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Testing on organism approved_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Organism verified as an Ancient_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Cells extracted from organism transferred to Nibelheim facility_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Project Jenova G in Midgar yields imperfect_

_results_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Mount Nibel Mako Reactor approved for_

_organism storage_

_X year, X month, X day:_

_Project Jenova S in Nibelheim approved_

"…the Jenova Project?"

"Sephiroth?"

"My…my mother's name was Jenova…" he whispered, the paper falling from his hand as his elegant body seemed to sink with weighted thoughts. "Is this…it must just be a coincidence. It must be! Professor…why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you disappear? Why did you die? Genesis…is he right…?"

"Sephiroth…?" repeated Cloud, hushing his voice to one hinting of empathy.

The silver hair of the Captain of SOLDIER shimmered slightly in the illuminating green lamp light as his body trembled with torment, the lengthy strands swaying below his waist. As his fists tightened at his side, his shoulders appeared to broaden and rise, casting his long shadow across the cold stone floor. With a sharp turn, he glared at Cloud through fiery red eyes, and let out a menacing growl.

"Let me be alone…"

"…after that, we simply respected his wishes, taking turns to keep watch over the basement laboratory without entering or communicating with him. The Shinra Executive deemed the situation particularly serious; they believed Sephiroth had uncovered something in the archives that had never been intended for his eyes. A special team of scientists were sent from Midgar to clean up the mess at the Reactor, but their orders were classified. Nothing changed for almost a week. Sephiroth shut himself in there and continued to review the library's decades of reports like a man possessed, never eating, never sleeping…and not once did the light of the study go out…"

Cloud grudgingly watched the ghostly silhouette of the Turk vanish into the tunnel from which he had just come, for the first time with the fluttering sensation of irritation in his duty to relieve her of her post. As Samantha's footsteps died away into the darkness, the subterranean cavern was again consumed by only the remote murmur of the town's sewage system and the occasional shrieks of its resident sahagins. There was little left to explore of the estate, be it the countless hidden passages of the mansion or the secured rooms that could be found even deeper underground. He glanced over the dusty, unmarked crates and barrels against the wall to the familiar green outline of the laboratory's entrance, and resisted the pulsating urge to unleash his stored frustration with the Buster Sword.

Scraping his boots along the dry floor, Cloud ritually wandered the span of the cave, weaving among the rock formations, eventually pressing a prying ear to the ancient door. All was still inside, silent but for the low hum of overhead electricity. In the days that he had been coming and going from the basement, there had always been some form of movement or sound from within the room, and lack thereof struck him as unusual, even in the late evening hour. _Something's different_…

Knocking once, there came no answer. Pausing to gather his puzzled thoughts, he slowly nudged the door open, shading his eyes from the burning light. The area was as it had been on his previous visit, the outdated machines remaining as deathly serene as ever, but an unexpected sight met him as he turned towards the library corridor. Cloud gasped as his stunned stare passed over the bare pinewood bookshelves, traces of slow decay evident on their lofty ledges, their bases cluttered with heaps of discarded books and documents. Sephiroth, it seemed, had left none untouched.

A cruel cackle came from the study as Cloud stumbled into the room, floating through the arid air like an old record. It sent a chill down his spine; reminding him of the wicked faces of past foes. Cautiously, he edged down the passage towards the golden lamplight and the source of the laughter, careful not to tread on the sprawled pages beneath him, coming at last to the small library.

The space was more cramped than the laboratory, its square walls furnished on all sides by recently-emptied shelves. A mahogany reading desk was situated atop a large warm-coloured rug at the centre of the study, at which sat Sephiroth in the grand armchair, his head bowed in his hands. He did not stir as Cloud approached, waiting instead until his inferior stood over him at the table before lifting his gaze. His lean face had become grey and twisted, an unforgiving blackness surrounding his deep eyes.

"Ah, if it isn't the traitor?" sneered Sephiroth, his pallid features laden with disgust.

"_Traitor_?" stammered Cloud, stepping warily back from the desk as Sephiroth rose dauntingly from his seat, his impressive physique distinguishing his immeasurable presence. "What are you talking about?"

"You ignorant traitor!" spat Sephiroth, pointing accusingly at him. "I'll tell you exactly what I'm talking about. Millennia ago, this Planet belonged to a people known as the Cetra. The Cetra were a nomadic race; wandering across mountains, through valleys, to every corner of the Planet…as was their calling. They would migrate in, speak with and settle the Planet, then move on. As stated in the Chronicles of Yore, at the end of their long, harsh journey, the Cetran people would find the Promised Land, and supreme happiness.

"But, those who disliked the journey appeared. The ones who stopped the migrations, built shelters, and elected to lead an easier life. They ceased their communication with the Planet, turning their back on their calling. They took all which the Planet and the Cetra had created and nurtured, unwilling to give anything in return. They…they are _your_ ancestors!"

"Sephiroth, I don't understand…"

"Long ago, disaster struck this world." he persisted, his snarling voice encasing the frozen Cloud. "A meteorite collided with the Planet, wounding it so much that it required a mass of energy to heal itself. The Planet reached out, summoned the lives of its people to return to it. Your ancestors escaped; they survived because they hid in fear from the ferocious storms and earthquakes that ensued. Eventually, the Planet was saved from certain doom by sacrificing the Cetra, and your ancestors began to grow in numbers. They bred, multiplied, and assumed control of the Planet as if nothing had happened. Now, after many centuries, all that remains of the Cetra is what is written in the pages of history."

"But, what does this have to do with you?" croaked Cloud.

"Don't you get it?" scorned Sephiroth, a fleeting smile forming sardonically at the corner of his lips. "The body of an Ancient was found trapped in the cliffside of the Northern Crater, and eventually brought to Nibelheim for studying. Professor Gast named the Ancient 'Jenova'. When I was old enough, he secretly told me that my mother's name was Jenova, but that she had died in childbirth. He strictly warned me never to ask questions about her. As a result, nobody at the Company knew that I was aware of the name. That's why they let me come here. That's why they allowed me to stand before her storage chamber at the Mako Reactor without a flicker of worry. Those ignorant fools.

"Upon learning the results of the testing on the Ancient, President Shinra ordered the Ancients Project. The Company wanted to mass produce a race of humans with abilities comparable to the Cetra. The primary objective of this research was to utilise these people to significantly reduce costs and boost the efficiency of Mako extraction. Project Jenova was just one part of the overall plan. It's all here in these reports. I am the one that was produced."

"P…produced…?" gulped Cloud, his head spinning as he absorbed the words.

"Yes." Sephiroth replied coldly. "Professor Gast, scientific genius and leader of the Jenova Project, produced me. I was the perfect creation after so many failures. Just look at what those two became…but, not me. Now I understand why Genesis accused me of stealing the fame that he believed was rightfully his. In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this Planet."

"Sephiroth…that's crazy!" argued Cloud, blocking his path as he drifted almost weightlessly around the table, snatching the Masamune without expression from its place against the mantel. "How did he…how did…?"

Sephiroth was on him with the swiftest of movements, reducing the gap between them with a single motion. Cloud felt his head smash hard against the stone wall, thrust back by the violent strength of Sephiroth's arm, and his world became a slow rotation as his body sank to the floor. The setting of the study began to wane before his dizzying eyes, the darkness swallowing him as the tall figure eclipsed the golden lamplight above him.

"Out of my way, traitor." jeered Sephiroth, his voice distant, stepping callously over him. "I'm going to see my mother…"

The blood on the crown of his head was still warm as his fingers caressed thick lumps of matted hair; he could not have been unconscious for long. His legs had knotted as he fell, numbed now by the distorted circulation, aching as he dragged himself to his feet in the quiet library. He inhaled lastingly, hoping the oxygen would help lessen the pain of his throbbing head, and gripped the corner of the desk for support as his thoughts steadily began to return. As his blurred vision settled on the maroon leather armchair, Cloud's eyes shot open with a start, and he was overwhelmed by the sudden horrific comprehension.

_Sephiroth_…

The following moments seemed to race past without his full awareness, as if he were watching himself in a dream. He felt strangely removed from his pounding muscles as he limped down the passage, into the cavern, and up the tower stairwell, his thumping head ready to explode. The second floor corridor of the mansion reached without end into a darkened forever as he stumbled hurriedly towards the main foyer, its haunting walls closing in around him. Abruptly, he came to the staircase, descended, scurried across the hallway, and wrapped his hand around the worn handle of the old oak door, pulling as hard as he could.

Cloud's heart stopped as the furious blast of crisp warm air assaulted his skin, a muffled cry escaping his lips as he saw the inferno of orange flames climbing into the night sky above the town. He staggered down the garden path of the manor's grounds towards the mangled gate of hewed iron that clung despairingly to the redbrick wall, at last breaking onto to the rocky dirt trail. The hurt of his injuries vanished instantly as the agony of the sight sent adrenaline streaming through his blood, driving him forward towards the burning Nibelheim.

_Terrible_…_Sephiroth, this is too terrible_…

Past the orchard and cottages of the town's border he scrambled, coughing and gasping for air, feeling the searing heat of the fires inside each home as he fought his way through the dense smoke that billowed from windows and doorways. His thoughts were a whirlwind as he witnessed the flames creeping over the slated rooftops of the houses, charring their sandstone walls, and melting the hanging wind-chimes. The image of his mother's face flashed in his mind, forcing him to run faster, panicked by the fear of a fate she may already have met.

The trail had already broadened to form the declining paved street before an eerie realisation seized Cloud. _Where the hell are the villagers? Where are the screams? Where is the help?_ He charged on through the blaze, almost losing his balance as he came to the wide concrete stairs at the edge of the town square. Through the black clouds, he could make out the smouldering shops on the square's circumference, and the crumbling and futile water tower at its centre. The bedroom annex of Gramps' Inn had completely collapsed around the building's entrance, exposing its disintegrated interior. Darting down the steps, he reeled to a halt, faced by a scene he had hoped not to find.

More than a dozen townspeople lay slaughtered across the ground, dark blood oozing from the multiple sword wounds. They had been shown no mercy; their corpses left in the same sadistic positions as they had fallen. Dread enveloped him again, and he started towards the eastern road of the town, his legs heavy and unwilling to carry him to his old home. Swaying drunkenly as he moved, intoxicated by his inability to compute what was happening, he weaved through the silent bodies, yanking the Buster Sword from across his shoulder as a figure burst from the smog of the street before him.

"Cloud!" whimpered the young soldier, his quivering voice filling with sorrow as he saw his friend. "I tried to save her…I tried…but she…"

"Who?" Cloud asked desolately, but closed his eyes, for he already knew the answer.

"Your mother…"

The words hit him like a train wreck. The intensity of the flames; the anger of betrayal; all of it; everything was gone in that moment. A void of hopelessness opened beneath him. He was on his knees. Tears plunged down his cheeks. There was no sound; nothing. His stomach churned, his mouth was dry; her radiant beauty was all that he could see. Guilt swallowed him. He had abandoned her. It was Cloud's fault she had died. His and his alone.

_No_…_it is another's. There will be a time to grieve. There will be a time to mourn my mother's passing. But, it is not now. Now is the time to seek revenge for these atrocities. Get up! Get up, Cloud! Sephiroth must pay for what he has done_…

"Hey!"

The booming voice cut through the thick air like a fog horn. It awoke Cloud from his misery, returning him to the awfulness of the present. He sprang to his feet, his heart roaring, grabbing the Buster Sword from aside him. Across the square, Zangan was bent over the young photographer outside the Nibel Accessories store, trying hastily to exert pressure on the Rick's bleeding chest. Motivated only by seething hatred as his eyes fell upon the dying boy, Cloud dashed towards them, the soldier at his heels.

"You're still sane, right?" Zangan called vindictively as they approached, brushing loose strands of bushy grey hair from his sweaty face as he frantically struggled to save the boy's life. His red cape was torn, and his beard was singed; evidence of a battle for his own survival amidst the chaos.

"How can anyone stay sane in a situation like this?" replied Cloud bitterly, summoning all his mental strength to block out images of his mother.

"Everyone called him a hero!" snarled Zangan, "Tonight, Sephiroth has proven himself nothing more than a murderer. He used Firaga magic more powerful than any I've ever seen. All of Nibelheim was engulfed in seconds. The villagers didn't stand a chance."

"Why did…he do this…?" strained Rick, his features frail as he lay propped against the wall of the shop.

"Hey, hang in there, lad." comforted Zangan. "We'll get you some help…"

"Are there any more survivors?" asked Cloud.

"A few." he answered, dabbing the young man's forehead as he emitted a faint moan. "I checked most of the houses that were still standing, but there is little hope. Your Turk friend has already set off up the mountain in search of Sephiroth…as has Tifa…"

"Tifa went after Sephiroth?" stammered Cloud, his chest heaving in alarm.

"Her father is at the Reactor." sighed Zangan, shaking his head. "I tried to stop her. She thinks she can protect him…but she is no match for Sephiroth. Only a SOLDIER like you can challenge him."

"Then, we have to go!" Cloud ordered, nodding once at his comrade. "Now! Before anyone else is hurt."

"Take care of Tifa." pleaded Zangan, his strong gaze burning into Cloud's. "You're the only one who can…"

The final words were dulled out as there came an explosion of glass from behind them. Cloud spun quickly, his sword aloft, only to witness the shards of the old lampposts' light blast in the soaring temperatures across the street leading from the square's steps. Oil spurted from the lamps, dousing the raised pathway in a flaming hellfire. At the centre of the blaze lingered an unflinching Sephiroth, his Masamune drawn, his maddened eyes watching Cloud. Tongues of fire licked his coat, slithering over his body like scorching tentacles. With no sign of remorse for the massacre he had committed, Sephiroth turned, and began through the flames towards the Mount Nibel Mako Reactor.

"…I didn't really know what I was doing at the time." admitted Cloud, feeling the soundless stares of the group on him. A cold breeze swept through the inn bedroom, rattling the floorboards, and fluttering the cloth curtains over the girls' bed. Aerith, Barret, and Red XIII waited with complete absorption as the tale neared its climax, ignorant of the grief that had befallen the distracted Tifa. "I was in a blind rage. I don't know how I made it up the mountain or how I became separated from my friend. All I remember is reaching the Reactor…"

The white plastic walls rushed by as Cloud careered along the entrance passage of the facility, his wheezing lungs set to rupture, grateful to already be detecting a lighter concentration of Mako gas in the atmosphere than the previous week. Pounding down the cold stairwell to the foot of the steps, he sped through the corridors at the Reactor's humid interior, his legs pumping harder as he saw Samantha sprawled across the floor. The hallway around her was torn and bent, as if struck by an intense shockwave.

"_Samantha_?" he gasped, skidding to his knees by her side, shaking her forcefully by the shoulders. "Hey! Samantha, tell me you're alive!"

"Huh…?" she groaned, wincing in pain as she came to. Cloud helped the Turk sit up, her long hair pasted to her bruised forehead with dirt and sweat.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth…" she said groggily. "He…he was talkin' funny. Didn't make any sense. I tried to stop him…but he…he's too strong…"

"Can you get up?" he asked, studying her for a concussion.

"Just a little longer…"

"Okay, stay here." Cloud instructed. "I'm gonna go find Tifa, then I'll come back for you."

Not waiting as Samantha gave him a sloppy wave, he galloped farther along the corridor, soon coming to the gaping bowel of the Reactor. An anxious glance saw Tifa beneath him on the platform to the control room, and he slid down the greasy ladders with urgency, sensing that something was terribly wrong as he leapt the final few rungs.

He stopped, the soft sobbing reaching his ears for the first time. Tifa knelt by the body of her father, cradling his head in her hands. Even from the walkway, Cloud could see the pool of dark blood forming on the man's back. The wound had been fatal. The Masamune lay by his side, the long blade stained in red. _How many had it slain that night?_ Tifa began stroking her father's face, running her fingers through his brown hair with great tenderness.

"Papa?" she whispered, her trembling voice floating over the air like a ghost. "It was Sephiroth. Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?"

"Tifa…?"

She turned to Cloud, gazing up at him from saddened eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, marking a path through the grime on her face. She wiped it away, her expression filling with wrath. Cloud stared at her, unable to speak; to comfort her in some way. Silence fell between them, the presence of death too much for words. Tifa embraced her father dearly, eventually lowering his head gently to the floor. Standing, she snatched up the Masamune, her eyes fixed on the arched entrance of the control room.

"You came to this village just to investigate the disappearances, didn't you?" she wept. "All I wanted was to help. How did it turn out like this?"

"Tifa…"

"Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Mako Reactors...Shinra...everything..." she said through clenched teeth, darting through the doorway. "I hate you all…"

"Tifa, no!" yelled Cloud, sprinting after her, knowing he was almost out of time. _No more_…_please, no more_…

Sephiroth's unnatural voice resounded down the short passage as he ran, his vision rapidly growing accustomed to the deep red. The room seemed much less alive than it had the week before, but no less eerie; the pods apparently emptied of the makonoids by the Company's scientists and relocated. Sephiroth stood at the height of the staircase, his arms outstretched as if in prayer, his echoing words directed at the plaque above the doorway to Jenova's chamber.

"…Mother, I've come." he beamed, lost in his own inspired delusion. "I'm here to see you."

"Sephiroth!" screamed Tifa, the Masamune drawn behind her head, racing purposefully up the steps. "How could you do that to papa?"

Though only a few feet behind her at the base of the stairs, Cloud stalled as Tifa reached Sephiroth, realising in that instant that he had lost. _It's over_…_I'm too late_. His entire world slowed almost to a standstill, leaving him powerless to stop the unfolding events. As Tifa brought the enormous blade thundering down on Sephiroth, the SOLDIER twisted swiftly on the spot. Without effort, he caught the handle in his palm, lifting it and the horrified girl into the air.

Their gazes locked; Tifa's one of loathing, Sephiroth's of pure amusement. For a moment, his maniacal expression ridiculed her for her vain attempt to attack him, but suddenly fell into contempt, breaking her grip from the sword. Tifa landed on the grilled walkway, barely able to regain her poise before Sephiroth struck. Cloud could do little but cry out in anguish as the Masamune sliced across Tifa's chest, the brutality of the blow launching her backwards.

Her limp body crashed against the rigid steps, bouncing once, and tumbled awkwardly down the remaining few. Cloud scrambled to catch her, to save her from more pain, but felt her fragile figure unmoving in his shaking arms. The gash on her chest was grave, her shirt soaked with seeping blood. The sparkle had left her eyes; draining with it the vitality and exuberance he had always known in her. Anger welled inside him, more resolute than any he had ever experienced. Glancing up, there came a _bleep_ from the electronic lock, and the doorway to Jenova's chamber momentarily parted, shrouding the eager Sephiroth with a cloud of icy gas as he entered.

'_I hate you all'_, Cloud thought as he set Tifa's still body against the nearest pod, _that's what you said. I won't ask you to forgive me for what has happened_…_just allow me to put an end to this_…

Fury infected his mind once more as he took a final heart-breaking look at his childhood friend, and began boldly up the staircase. The climb seemed to last forever; begging him until the last seconds not to oppose his Captain. _He's not my Captain any longer_. The faces of the dead marched alongside him as he ascended the steps, laying their vengeance upon his shoulders. He recalled his time in the Shinra Army, his missions as a SOLDIER. He had been charged with maintaining peace in Shinra, Inc.'s empire. _Tifa was right; how had it come to this?_

With a mighty swing of the Buster Sword, Cloud cleaved the engraved doorway into a dozen shards. The ethereal fingers of the chilled mist bade him beyond the entrance and into the chamber, where he came to a broad platform overlooking the swirling rivers deep within the mountain. The scaling walls of the secret hollow were plated by long panels of immaculate aluminium, encircling the tall elevated podium at the room's core, lit only by the pale green Mako and what little spotlights targeted the centrepiece. The pedestal was kept aloft by thick steel framework, passing to and fro across the cavernous pit below.

Sephiroth strode almost gleefully along the rubbery extension that bridged the space between the room's ingress and the podium, the tails of his cloak bounding gracefully behind him. He stopped at the pinnacle of the extension, gazing attentively at the metallic effigy before him. The masked angel statuette rested upon the base of the darkened capsule that had been erected atop the pedestal, not unlike a headstone, rising up with spanning wings as if willing to break free. It appeared to be some sort of elaborate filtration system, feeding the purified Mako into the tank behind. Again, Sephiroth held his arms out, welcoming himself into her presence.

"Mother…" he said enthusiastically, "it is I, your son. I have come for you, Mother. I have come for you so that we may take this Planet back for ourselves. I…I've had an epiphany; let's go to the Promised Land…"

"Sephiroth!" bellowed Cloud, the mere sight of his foe instilling newfound strength through his hatred for the man. "My mum…my hometown…how could you do this to them? Answer me!"

"They've come again, Mother." chuckled Sephiroth, lowering his arms to his side, not taking his eyes from the bosom of the angel. His tone was one of revulsion, choosing to address the sculpture rather than his subordinate. "Mother, with your superior knowledge, power, and magic, you were destined to rule this Planet. But, they…those worthless fools…those wretched beings…they stole the Planet from you. Though, don't worry, Mother. I am here. I am with you now…"

Suddenly, Sephiroth grabbed the abdomen of the statuette with both hands and heaved with the force of a behemoth. The excruciating grinding of metal reverberated around the chamber as he tore the body of the angel from its foundation, sending sparks fizzing between the disconnected livewires as the wings detached and fell away. A strange brown liquid bubbled from inside the open mouth of the effigy, trickling down its masked face, spraying across the podium as Sephiroth tossed it dismissively into the depths.

With a hiss of energy, the great capsule came to life. Brilliant lights awoke to illuminate the naked humanoid figure of Jenova, fully immersed in a transparent blue chemical. Her silver hair and lean face frighteningly resembled Sephiroth's, though her left eye shone with an unnerving red glow, concealed to an extent by a chrome helmet bearing her name and the date of her discovery. Her sinewy flesh was worn and frayed in places, wrapped by an unusual growth of organic matter, and pierced throughout by wires designed to preserve her ancient body. Sephiroth gasped with joy as he saw her, placing a hand on the cold glass in an attempt to become closer to her.

"We meet at last, Mother," he said contentedly, "so you won't have to feel sadness anymore…"

"Sadness?" roared Cloud, his grip tightening on the leather handle of the Buster Sword as he slowly began across the tube extension towards the podium. "Is that was this is all about? _Sadness_? What about _my_ sadness? What about the sadness of all those who lost their friends and family tonight? Isn't that the same as your sadness?"

"_My_ sadness?" laughed Sephiroth, engrossed in his study of the woman suspended in the tank, carelessly ignorant as Cloud drew nearer. "What do _I_ have to be sad about? I am the Chosen One. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take back this Planet from your foolish race and return it to the hands of the Cetra. That is why I was born. That is my calling. And I am doing all this for Mother. What am I supposed to be sad about?"

"Sephiroth, have you completely lost your mind?" growled Cloud from behind him, pressing the thick blade of the Buster Sword against his neck. Sephiroth's hands slipped from the glass, his breathing long and hard. He contemptuously turned his face to meet Cloud's uncompromising stare, his lips again forming a menacing smile. "I…I trusted you. No…you're not the Sephiroth I used to know…"

"You traitor!" snarled Sephiroth, slipping the Masamune from its sheath before Cloud could react, the _screech_ of metal ringing out around them as the swords clashed.

"…and that's the end of my story."

"Wait a damn minute!" spluttered Barret, hastily rolling over on his mattress, a confused expression written across his bristly features. "Ain't there more?"

"I don't know…" sighed Cloud with a shrug, unwilling to take his eyes from his duvet. "The next thing I remember is meeting Tifa at the Train Graveyard…five years later…"

"Amnesia, huh?" grunted Barret. "You don't remember nothin'?"

"Nothing." repeated Cloud. "The whole thing feels like it only happened last week."

"Then, you're mum…" Aerith gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…I, uh…I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Maybe we can help you find the pieces of the puzzle during our journey?" she offered, her sweet voice floating through the room. "Y'know…solve the mystery of your past."

"I doubt it." said Cloud. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, you have to start somewhere." she insisted. "For example, what happened to Sephiroth?"

"Official reports state Sephiroth is dead." answered Tifa, her voice quiet.

Although participating in the conversation, she seemed withdrawn. Her reddened cheeks suggested she had shed a tear for her father as Cloud recounted the tragedy of Nibelheim, but something was amiss. She appeared troubled by the story, but not in a manner that Cloud had expected, and it stirred some uneasy questions in his mind. _Was she hiding something?_

"How d'you know that?" said Barret.

"I read it in the newspaper while I was recovering at the hospital in Midgar."

"You were in a hospital in Midgar?" asked Aerith with surprise. "How did you get _there_?"

"I don't know." murmured Tifa. "The staff said that a man had checked me in, but left soon after. They couldn't even give me a description of him because he kept his face hidden. He never gave them a name and never returned, so I didn't get a chance to thank him. I was in a bad way back then, and spent a few months in intensive care. It was during my rehab that I heard about Sephiroth."

"Well, Shinra own the media," Aerith shook her head, "so we can't really rely on that information."

"I want to know the truth." said Cloud, pensively. "I want to know what really happened. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. In terms of skill, I couldn't have defeated him. Why didn't he kill me? What happened to him after that?"

"It seems like a lot of this doesn't add up." moaned Aerith. "What about Jenova? Didn't you say her body was in Hojo's lab when you came to rescue me?"

"Hojo must have shipped it from the Reactor to Midgar sometime after Nibelheim was destroyed." concluded Cloud. "That means Sephiroth didn't get away. But, when we saw Jenova, she was missing her head. I still don't know what to make of that."

"Or why someone stole the body from the Shinra Building." agreed Aerith. "Somebody must have seen them carrying it out?"

"Someone did." Cloud reminded her. "The blood trail from her containment led straight to the Great Hall where Palmer said he witnessed Sephiroth murder President Shinra."

"So, Sephiroth has definitely returned?" gulped Tifa, pulling the blanket tighter over herself and Aerith as she curled up for warmth. A shrill wind howled as she spoke, as if the Planet recognised the severity of the situation.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, his muscles tensing with abhorrence. _He's back_…

"Damn, man!" grumbled Barret, gazing distantly at the ceiling as he lay his head on his pillow. "Don't none o' this make any sense? I dunno 'bout you folks, but I ain't lettin' Sephiroth or Shinra get to no Promised Land. If they do, then we're all screwed. An' on that note, I've done enough thinkin' for one night. I'm gonna get some rest. I suggest y'all do the same…we got a long day ahead o' us tomorrow."

"The Cetra…Jenova…Sephiroth…and myself…" whispered Aerith as she leaned over to extinguish the bedside candle, mumbling absent-mindedly to herself. "We are all connected somehow…"

Having almost succumbed to the veil of weariness that had ensnared him before his retelling of the Nibelheim incident, Cloud was now wide awake. The nearby hollers of pub-dwellers and shuffling footsteps of midnight ramblers on the street below were all that broke the tranquillity of Kalm until at last the gentle snoring of his comrades reached his ears. His thoughts were overcast by Sephiroth, whose leering face was all that he could see as he closed his eyes.

_What had really happened that night? Sephiroth was alive_..._and he had reclaimed the body of Jenova. But, why? Why did he need her? Why was he in search of the Promised Land?_ The questions continued to haunt him until not even he could fight the shadow of sleep. As he drifted from consciousness, he barely heard Red XIII yawn and speak with hushed words into the darkness.

"What a fascinating story…"

268


	18. Vol VII - Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**No Rest for the Wicked**

Reno stared at the blank white ceiling of the infirmary with frustration, numbed by boredom and the painkilling chemicals that coursed through his lean body. All was silent but for the light snoring of the ward's only other occupant, an overweight female manager who had apparently suffered heart palpitations while jogging on one of the gym's exercise machines. He groaned as he turned his head on the pillow, the long untied strands of his red locks falling into his eyes. Having spent the previous three evenings on his back, unable to move with his injured right leg suspended in a wire stirrup, he would have given anything to get back to work. _Even clerical work_…

It had been a tough few weeks for the Department of General Affairs' Investigation Division. Only ten days had passed since the disciplinary hearing that President Shinra had put in place to decide the fate of the Turks. Tseng had explained that the original verdict was a unanimous vote from the committee of Director Heidegger, Director Scarlet and the President himself to disband the Turks on the grounds that they had not acted loyally to the Company throughout the AVALANCHE ordeal. It was Rufus Shinra who had saved them in the end, returning from his apparent exile to provide evidence to the contrary. The Turks owed the Vice President that much, even if it meant they were now under the rule of the Public Safety Maintenance Department.

_He's not the Vice President anymore_, thought Reno with a sardonic smile as he recalled the short visit Tseng had paid him two days before, briefing him on the situation. Everything had happened so quickly; the Mako Reactor1 bombing only hours after the disciplinary hearing; the orders to take out Sector7 and destroy what remained of AVALANCHE; the murder of President Shinra by a man believed to have been dead for five years. The Company could be on the brink of crumbling into chaos, and it needed the Turks' help to regain order. Exhaling deeply, Reno closed his eyes in irritation. _Chief Tseng will deal with it, with or without me_…

A moaning creak from the swing door at the ward's entrance alerted him immediately to the presence of another. He pulled himself up slightly on the bed, brushing his spiked hair from his face, cursing that he had been instructed by the nurse to leave his goggles on the bedside table, preventing him from holding his haphazard fringe in place. Through the curtain that hung around his bed, Reno could make out the shadow of a tall man as he appeared in the doorway, his features hidden by the thin yellow partition. The man strode purposefully towards him, the soles of his shoes clicking on the polished linoleum floor. Reno knew the sound all too well, and was unable to prevent the grin widening across his weary face.

"Yo, partner." he welcomed the man, offering a mocking salute.

"How are you feeling?" Rude's low voice reverberated around them as he unclipped his legless sunglasses from his nose. Slipping the glasses into the pocket of his suit jacket, he folded his arms across his broad chest, patiently awaiting Reno's answer.

"Been better." snorted Reno, gesturing towards his leg. "And you?"

"Same." Rude frowned. "Heidegger has us working like slaves. We've been following up leads on Sephiroth. According to the reports from Kalm and Healin, he's already travelled south. AVALANCHE also made it out of Midgar. We're tracking them now."

"What about Corneo?" asked Reno, his lips narrowing as he pondered the information. "If it wasn't for that slimy weasel, AVALANCHE would've been where they were supposed to be. We tore down Sector7 for nothing, yo."

"Orders are orders." replied Rude, sullenly.

"Yeah…well you gotta wonder sometimes…" he muttered, glancing up at the window. A light rain had begun to patter against the glass, causing beads of water to trickle slowly down its face. "So, any news on him?"

"SOLDIER are in pursuit. It's expected that he's headed to one of his holiday spots."

"He probably thinks he'll be safe there." Reno chuckled scornfully, his attention shifting as the ward door swung open again, and Violet and Corin entered.

Reno was still undecided on his impressions of the two after the amalgamation of the Junon and Midgar branches of the Turks. They had been with the Company only a few years, working with the Secondary Division under the leadership of the Legendary Turk, Claude, from their Headquarters at the Junon Naval Base. Reno had only met them a handful of times prior to their arrival in Midgar a fortnight before, finding Violet to be a skilled fighter but extremely introverted while the younger Corin, although deadly with nunchaku, was considerably more passionate about his opportunities after a strict upbringing in the Bone region. Given that the Turks had been greatly reduced in numbers in wake of the Zirconiade incident, their presence was uncomfortable for Reno, but not unwanted.

"Hey, guys," he said as they approached, suddenly very conscious that the visit was unexpected, "what brings you here?"

"We…" Corin opened his mouth.

"I told them to." Rude interrupted, staring at Reno. He paused for a moment, evidently struggling to find his words. "We…we have something we need to tell you."

"Yeah…uh, what he said…" shrugged Corin, ruffling his wavy blonde locks awkwardly.

"What's goin' on, yo?" Reno questioned, his gaze darting between the trio of Turks. Violet turned away, her dark bobbed hair hiding her sharp face as she was unable to look at him, putting her hands on the petite waist of her blouse. Rude sighed, drawing Reno's focus from their subordinates. "Rude?"

"We didn't know how you would take it." he said quietly.

"Take what?" he asked desperately. "C'mon, man, speak to me."

"You're being replaced." he replied.

"Replaced?" Reno spluttered, sitting up. Searing pain ripped through his leg as he felt the stitches of the bullet wounds stretch, forcing him back down again. "You mean I'm done?"

"No, just until your injuries heal." said Rude.

"Gods!" gasped Reno, almost erupting with relieved giggles. "You really put the frighteners on me there, old pal."

"You mean you're not angry?" Rude scratched his goatee, perplexed.

"Angry?" laughed Reno. "I thought you were telling me I was no longer with the department. Why would I be angry if I was only being temporarily replaced?"

"I know what you're like when you miss out on the big assignments. I just thought…"

"You brought us up here for this?" Corin shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Slick." Reno commanded, reading the confused expression on Rude's face. "Rude was just doin' what he thought was best for me. I'll be back in action soon anyway."

"Not soon enough." Violet responded, her tone cold. "We need to be prepared. This is a Priority S."

"Geez, c'mon." Reno chuckled. "It'll take a few weeks in rehab, but I'll be back before you know it. Better than ever. So…who's the replacement?"

"Someone young." said Rude. "Top of her class in martial arts, and someone who has already proven herself against the Company's enemies. Her father is a firearms instructor at the Military Academy."

"You don't mean…?" Reno frowned, his jaw dropping.

"Yes, Elena." nodded Rude, acknowledging his partner's response. "Rosalind's sister. Tseng gave the go-ahead an hour ago."

"And Director Heidegger was okay with it?"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Has she been told about…y'know…the others?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"No." Rude shook his head. "Tseng requested that it remains that way for now."

"Well, at least they're keeping it in the family." Reno conceded. He closed his eyes, images of his former comrade flashing in his mind. Rosalind had always said she and Elena were very different, but spoke of her with a sense of pride. _Let's just hope she can live up to her sister's standards_.

"Reno?" came Corin's thick northern accent, cutting mercilessly through his thoughts.

"I'm still here." Reno answered, making no effort to reopen his eyes as the others waited by his bedside. "So, what's the new assignment then…?"

4


	19. Vol VIII - Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Nights in Seventh Heaven**

Tifa Lockhart closed the oven door, deciding to let the chicken roast a few minutes longer. Fatty juices oozed from the sizzling skin of the bird, marinating the various vegetables around the tray, releasing a blissful aroma into the pub. Tossing her protective mitts onto the metallic worktop, she returned from the kitchen area to the bar to begin her closing preparations. There came a hiss of static from the radio behind her as a new song began on Midgar FM. It was The Moogles' latest release, 'Ahead On Our Way', instantly recognisable by its melodic violin intro.

Mopping the drooping fringe of her silken black hair from her face, she scanned the spacious open-plan room, grateful that the task of shuffling customers out would be at a minimum that evening. Other than the building's handful of residents, only a pair of men occupied the saloon. Around them, sparkling in the dimmed lights, the colourful balloons she had tied to the ashen timber walls swayed in the warm air churned out by the boiler, casting the lounge into a mesmeric spectacle.

The co-owner of Seventh Heaven, and leader of the anti-Shinra activist group that lived within the clandestine base of operations beneath its wooden floor, tonight celebrated his thirty-fifth birthday. Surrounded on the far side of the room by what few friends he boasted, Barret Wallace guzzled down another beer, laughing heartily at some unheard joke as he ruffled the hair of his small daughter, Marlene. AVALANCHE was Barret's only family, just as it was Tifa's.

"Okay, boys, that's last orders. Can I get you one of my famous cocktails for the road?"

Tifa smiled as she glanced over at the duo seated at the table nearest the bar. One wore a stylish burgundy suit and sunglasses, his short silver hair complimenting his dark complexion, and despite his intimidating appearance, had shown her courtesy all evening. The second was a regular customer of Seventh Heaven, a young man named Johnny. Johnny had grown up in the local Sector7 Slum village, and had rarely set foot beyond the city limits of Midgar. The metropolis was his home, but the seedy temptations of the Slums were beginning to slither into his lifestyle. Since taking on the role of bar manager two years before, Tifa had developed a fondness for the boy and his often-comically-irrational ways, and it troubled her to think of what path he may choose. She enjoyed his company, and cherished having an acquaintance that was neither part of AVALANCHE nor even remotely aware that she was.

"You know me," Johnny answered her with a dismissive wave, his words slurring a little, "nothing but the sake please, Tifa."

"You're so unimaginative." she teased, reaching for the heated bottle. "And you, sir?"

"No, thank you." said the silver-haired man, standing. "I have to get back to Wall Market."

"Goodnight, then." Tifa bade him.

"Same to you." he replied with a short bow, tilting his glasses down to reveal a lustful flash in his hazel eyes. "And might I add, you're one fine-looking woman. If you're ever looking for a job, Johnny will know where to find me."

With that, the man turned on his heels, striding across the lounge beyond the low, rectangular table at which Barret and the others were sat. She watched with suspicion as he pushed through the swing-doors and stepped out onto the veranda, disappearing down the stairs and into the night, before filling the remainder of Johnny's glass with sake. Her young friend pushed himself awkwardly from his chair, zipping up his black leather jacket to conceal his skinny bare torso as he made his way to the counter. In all the time Johnny had been frequenting Seventh Heaven, she could not recollect a single occasion when he had not been clad in the coat with the skull on its back.

"Who was that guy?" she asked pensively, passing Johnny the drink as he slipped onto one of the tall stools.

"His name's Leslie." he said hesitantly, scratching his bright red punk hairdo. "He…uh…he works at the Honey Bee Inn."

"Then, I'll have to decline his offer." Tifa rolled her eyes. "Did you meet him there?"

"He handed me a flyer one night for a new bar they want to open in Wall Market. 'Turtle's Paradise' it's called; they have chains all around the Planet. I told him he should come here and maybe learn a thing or two…"

"That's sweet."

"So, where's your childhood friend tonight?" inquired Johnny, motioning towards the single white tulip that rested in a jar on the shelf beside the television. "Out buying you more flowers?"

"Very funny." she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him as she gathered dishes and glasses around her. "I don't know where Cloud is. He just said he didn't want to be part of the celebrations."

"I don't blame him." Johnny snorted, sneaking a quick look over his shoulder. "Your crew are starting to get a bit rowdy."

"It's Barret's birthday." said Tifa, nodding towards the galley in corner of the lounge. "I've prepared a meal for them. It should be ready any minute."

"I'll take that as my cue to get outta here."

"Sorry." she shrugged. "We're closing early tonight. Barret's orders."

"Well, before I go, there's something I, um, wanted to tell you…" began Johnny.

"Okay." Tifa said curiously, dumping a handful of empty beer jugs into the sink, and folding her arms over her chest as she gave him her full attention.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" she frowned, not comprehending. "Leaving where?"

"Leaving Midgar." announced Johnny proudly, struggling to repel the grin that was forming at the corner of his lips. "I'm gonna go somewhere far away. I'll do new and exciting things. And when I come back, I'll be a better man."

"Wow…" stammered Tifa, bracing herself on the bar as she absorbed the information. "That…that's great!"

"You've really inspired me, Tifa." he beamed, his handsome lean face lighting up. "Listening to you talk about your hometown made me want to go spend time in the mountains. Or sail on the ocean. Or maybe one day visit Wutai. You made me realise that there's more to life than just the Slums."

"I did?" she blushed, instantly feeling a tweak on her heart. "So…this is goodbye?"

"Until we meet again." Johnny toasted, holding up his glass, then swigging its contents in a single gulp. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house."

"You're the best. The Angel of the Slums." he winked, holding out his arms. Leaning across the polished counter, Tifa met his tight embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." she whispered.

"I will." he agreed, releasing his grip on her. "I just hope my parents will be okay. I better go, anyway; I don't really wanna stick around to see Barret lose it again. He almost shot me in the leg last week."

"Good luck." said Tifa, giving him a feeble wave.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Johnny sighed as he retreated from the bar, his eyes passing from the drinks cabinet to the orange pinball machine to the lofty ceiling adorned by flags bearing various images, and back. Pausing briefly in doorway, he turned, meeting her sentimental gaze. "Thanks for the sake."

Taking a moment to compose herself as he vanished from sight, swiftly brushing away the single teardrop that escaped down her pale cheek, Tifa slumped back to the kitchenette. Johnny's news had dampened her spirits somewhat as, though she knew that she should be happy for him, she was overcome by a sense of loss. _Get a hold of yourself_, she scolded internally, _you're just being selfish. And you have much more to worry about right now_…

Yanking open the oven door, she was met by a light cloud of smoke, and carefully manoeuvred the cooking tray onto the worktop. Grabbing a selection of plates from the shelf to her left, she distributed slices of the juicy meat and browned vegetables, ensuring Barret had the largest portion. She loaded six dishes onto the old waitressing trolley, putting another aside for Cloud, and wheeled them over to the dining table.

Wedge panted with delight as she approached, his hungry teenage eyes swelling with anticipation of the feast, hurriedly clearing the beer bottles to make space. His yellow t-shirt was taut over his bulging waistline, already stained by spilled alcohol from the evening's festivities. Jessie jumped up from her seat at the table, placing a grateful hand on Tifa's arm before assisting her to pass the plates around the group. Squeezing into a chair between Jessie and Barret, she joined them for the meal, smiling weakly as she felt the latter's hulking arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell ya you're an excellent cook?" he mused playfully, a broad grin spreading across his bristly features. His breath was laden with the smell of beer, his glazed eyes indicating he was beyond the realm of sobriety.

"Only every day."

"Dunno what we'd do without you." admitted Barret, planting a sloppy kiss on her forehead before removing his arm so that he could unfold a napkin across his enormous dark-skinned chest. She recalled when she had first met the giant man, and how such a simple task had proven frustrating for him. Barret had suffered the loss of his right forearm somewhere in his tragic past and now, attached to his limb in its place, was a six-barrelled gatling-gun; a devastating weapon that he did not hesitate to use.

"I'll second that." offered Biggs with a mouth full of chicken. His mess of thick, black hair had fallen across his young face but he seemed indifferent as he stabbed at his food.

"Don't you have somethin' to say to Tifa, Marlene?" Barret asked his daughter as he handed her a fork.

"Thank you, Tifa." chirped the child, patting her own napkin down onto the lap of her pink cotton dress.

"You're welcome, honey."

"To Tifa…for throwin' a great party," boomed Barret, raising a glass to her, waiting for the rest to follow his lead, "an' to AVALANCHE."

"To AVALANCHE!" chimed Biggs, Wedge and Jessie in unison.

"I know I don't tell you lot often enough," Barret shook his head, his poignant stare sweeping slowly around the table, lingering on each of them, "but you really do a great job for me. An' I'm not just sayin' that 'cause I've been drinkin'…I mean it. What we pulled off at Mako Reactor1 will help to save the Planet. An' y'all played your part in that. But, listen' up, once we complete the next mission, we're gonna have to lay low for a while. So…you guys want a vacation?"

"Alright!" exclaimed Biggs, spitting a chunk of potato halfway across the table.

"I do! I do!" cheered Wedge excitedly, clapping his chubby hands together.

"I'll take y'all to the birthplace of the original AVALANCHE." declared Barret, greedily tearing the meat from his chicken leg, smearing grease across his beard. "The holy land for the Protectors o' the Planet, Cosmo Canyon."

"You serious?" gasped Jessie, her expression filled with wonder.

"Yup."

"Do you think they have hot springs there?" she asked eagerly. "I've always wanted to try them."

"Maybe." shrugged Barret.

"And we could all wear new outfits." suggested Biggs. "Y'know…not be dressed in the same old combat gear all the time. I think I'd like to try on a proper businessman's suit. Even just once. Maybe with a fedora."

"What about the food?" said Wedge, licking his lips. "Do they have good food?"

"You bet they do!" encouraged Barret. "An' delicious booze. A sky full o' stars, as far as the eye can see. The cracklin' of bonfires in the distance. Listenin' to the elders talk 'bout the Study of Planet Life. All that 'round you while you munch on the best grub. How's that sound? Not bad, huh?"

"You think I could bring my little brother too?" proposed Wedge shyly.

"Kwedge wouldn't wanna come, anyway." laughed Biggs, slapping his comrade on the back. "There ain't no sex parlours where we're goin'. And if you invited him, I'd need to ask my sis as well."

"I guess…" Wedge conceded, sheepishly lowering his head. "Nevermind…"

"What about Cloud?" said Jessie, casting a fleeting glance towards Tifa. Tifa quickly looked away.

"Yeah…he's comin' too." nodded Barret.

"But his payment," frowned Biggs, "we can't afford it anymore, right?"

"Don't y'all worry 'bout that." Barret dismissed. "If we can't pay SOLDIER-boy, we'll grab him by the scruff o' the neck an' drag his spiky ass there…"

As an eruption of giggles broke out around the dining table, Tifa could feel her mind drift from the conversation. She hated herself for being so affected by having to say goodbye to Johnny, but there was something more. The celebrations only seemed to exist on the surface.

Though none had spoken about their catastrophic bombing of the Mako Reactor and the subsequent deaths of hundreds of people, a dark realisation had settled over the group. It was as if each of them was internally questioning the nobility of their cause, and its value when sacrificing innocent civilians; it was not enough just to claim the enormity of the explosion was an accident.

No matter how much they wanted to deny it, the Shinra news reports and propaganda were right; AVALANCHE were no longer simply revolutionaries, they were terrorists. The group had started down a slippery slope from which they were unlikely to recover. They were now no better than their militant predecessors. Worse still, an unpleasant sensation had found its way to the pit of Tifa's stomach and, as she watched the others enjoy the company of their adopted family, she could not shake the feeling that this would be the last time they would all be together like this.

1


	20. Vol VIII - Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

**Undertaking the Odyssey**

The blood on the crown of his head was still warm as his fingers caressed thick lumps of matted hair; he could not have been unconscious for long. His legs had knotted as he fell, numbed now by the distorted circulation, aching as he dragged himself to his feet in the quiet library. He inhaled lastingly, hoping the oxygen would help lessen the pain of his throbbing head, and gripped the corner of the desk for support as his thoughts steadily began to return. As his blurred vision settled on the maroon leather armchair, Cloud's eyes shot open with a start, and he was overwhelmed by the sudden horrific comprehension.

_Sephiroth_…

The following moments seemed to race past without his full awareness, as if he were watching himself in a dream. He felt strangely removed from his pounding muscles as he limped down the passage, into the cavern, and up the tower stairwell, his thumping head ready to explode. The second floor corridor of the mansion reached without end into a darkened forever as he stumbled hurriedly towards the main foyer, its haunting walls closing in around him. Abruptly, he came to the staircase, descended, scurried across the hallway, and wrapped his hand around the worn handle of the old oak door, pulling as hard as he could.

Cloud's heart stopped as the furious blast of crisp warm air assaulted his skin, a muffled cry escaping his lips as he saw the inferno of orange flames climbing into the night sky above the town. He staggered down the garden path of the manor's grounds towards the mangled gate of hewed iron that clung despairingly to the redbrick wall, at last breaking onto to the rocky dirt trail. The hurt of his injuries vanished instantly as the agony of the sight sent adrenaline streaming through his blood, driving him forward towards the burning Nibelheim.

_Terrible_…_Sephiroth, this is too terrible_…

Past the orchard and cottages of the town's border he scrambled, coughing and gasping for air, feeling the searing heat of the fires inside each home as he fought his way through the dense smoke that billowed from windows and doorways. His thoughts were a whirlwind as he witnessed the flames creeping over the slated rooftops of the houses, charring their sandstone walls, and melting the hanging wind-chimes. The image of his mother's face flashed in his mind, forcing him to run faster, panicked by the fear of a fate she may already have met.

The trail had already broadened to form the declining paved street before an eerie realisation seized Cloud. _Where the hell are the villagers? Where are the screams? Where is the help?_ He charged on through the blaze, almost losing his balance as he came to the wide concrete stairs at the edge of the town square. Through the black clouds, he could make out the smouldering shops on the square's circumference, and the crumbling and futile water tower at its centre. The bedroom annex of Gramps' Inn had completely collapsed around the building's entrance, exposing its disintegrated interior. Darting down the steps, he reeled to a halt, faced by a scene he had hoped not to find.

More than a dozen townspeople lay slaughtered across the ground, dark blood oozing from the multiple sword wounds. They had been shown no mercy; their corpses left in the same sadistic positions as they had fallen. Dread enveloped him again, and he started towards the eastern road of the town, his legs heavy and unwilling to carry him to his old home. Swaying drunkenly as he moved, intoxicated by his inability to compute what was happening, he weaved through the silent bodies, yanking the Buster Sword from across his shoulder as a figure burst from the smog of the street before him.

"Cloud!" whimpered the young soldier, his quivering voice filling with sorrow as he saw his friend. "I tried to save her…I tried…but she…"

"Who?" Cloud asked desolately, but closed his eyes, for he already knew the answer.

"Your mother…"

The words hit him like a train wreck. The intensity of the flames; the anger of betrayal; all of it; everything was gone in that moment. A void of hopelessness opened beneath him. He was on his knees. Tears plunged down his cheeks. There was no sound; nothing. His stomach churned, his mouth was dry; her radiant beauty was all that he could see. Guilt swallowed him. He had abandoned her. It was Cloud's fault she had died. His and his alone.

_No_…_it is another's. There will be a time to grieve. There will be a time to mourn my mother's passing. But, it is not now. Now is the time to seek revenge for these atrocities. Get up! Get up, Cloud! Sephiroth must pay for what he has done_…

"Hey!"

The booming voice cut through the thick air like a fog horn. It awoke Cloud from his misery, returning him to the awfulness of the present. He sprang to his feet, his heart roaring, grabbing the Buster Sword from aside him. Across the square, Zangan was bent over the young photographer outside the Nibel Accessories store, trying hastily to exert pressure on Rick's bleeding chest. Motivated only by seething hatred as his eyes fell upon the dying boy, Cloud dashed towards them, the soldier at his heels.

"You're still sane, right?" Zangan called vindictively as they approached, brushing loose strands of bushy grey hair from his sweaty face as he frantically struggled to save Rick's life. His red cape was torn, and his beard was singed; evidence of a battle for his own survival amidst the chaos.

"How can anyone stay sane in a situation like this?" replied Cloud bitterly, summoning all his mental strength to block out images of his mother.

"Everyone called him a hero!" snarled Zangan, "Tonight, Sephiroth has proven himself nothing more than a murderer. He used Firaga magic more powerful than any I've ever seen. All of Nibelheim was engulfed in seconds. The villagers didn't stand a chance."

"Why did…he do this…?" strained Rick, his features frail as he lay propped against the wall of the shop.

"Hey, hang in there, lad." comforted Zangan. "We'll get you some help…"

"Are there any more survivors?" asked Cloud.

"A few." he answered, dabbing the young man's forehead as he emitted a faint moan. "I checked most of the houses that were still standing, but there is little hope. Your Turk friend has already set off up the mountain in search of Sephiroth…as has Tifa…"

"Tifa went after Sephiroth?" stammered Cloud, his chest heaving in alarm.

"Her father is at the Reactor." sighed Zangan, shaking his head. "I tried to stop her. She thinks she can protect him…but she is no match for Sephiroth. Only a SOLDIER like you can challenge him."

"Then, we have to go!" Cloud ordered, nodding once at his comrade. "Now! Before anyone else is hurt."

"Take care of Tifa." pleaded Zangan, his strong gaze burning into Cloud's. "You're the only one who can…"

The final words were dulled out as there came an explosion of glass from behind them. Cloud spun quickly, his sword aloft, only to witness the shards of the old lampposts' light blast in the soaring temperatures across the street leading from the square's steps. Oil spurted from the lamps, dousing the raised pathway in a flaming hellfire. At the centre of the blaze lingered an unflinching Sephiroth, his Masamune drawn, his maddened eyes watching Cloud. Tongues of fire licked his coat, slithering over his body like scorching tentacles. With no sign of remorse for the massacre he had committed, Sephiroth turned, and began through the flames towards the Mount Nibel Mako Reactor.

Cloud sat up in a cold sweat, his hands trembling as they clutched the pink bed sheets tightly. Panting erratically, he felt his racing heart gradually slow, allowing his head to fall back against the soft pillow as he caught his breath. His recount the previous evening of the tragic events at his hometown meant that they were fresh in his mind as he had fallen into a deep sleep, and his dreams were subsequently laden with the leering face of Sephiroth, the one who was responsible for it all.

Despite this, he sensed something had changed inside him. Sharing with the others the details of the Nibelheim incident five years earlier seemed to have slightly deflated the great weight that had borne down darkly on him in the few weeks since he had regained consciousness in the Slums of Midgar, but his anger and hatred remained as potent as it had been. _Sephiroth_, he thought, experiencing a momentary surge of rage scream wildly through his blood at the very mention of the name, _I will find you_...

Hazy beads of golden sunlight trickled in through the open window to his left, wavering over the flat duvet where Aerith and Tifa had slept as the gentle morning breeze blew the curtain hither and thither. The large guestroom of the Cromwell Inn was empty but for himself and the pleasant tweeting of singing birds, its sound sharp and sweet to the ear as it drifted in from the somewhere nearby. He propped himself up, and for a time rested against the headboard, gazing absently at the floral patterns on the high ceiling as his mind strayed. The cold winter air fluttered about his bare chest, caressing his skin with its smooth fingertips.

When at last he chose to rouse from his wandering daydreams, Cloud swung his tired legs over the edge of the bed, his body groaning with what felt like an enormous effort, and thrust his feet into his unzipped boots. Snatching his dark blue sleeveless poloneck from the floor, he pulled it down over his untidy head of spiked blonde hair, spluttering as the dust it had gathered from the party's recent trek across the Wastelands filled his mouth. He strapped down his brown leather braces and armoured shoulder pauldron and, yanking the Buster Sword from its upright position against the bedside cabinet, trudged sleepily over the creaking timber floorboards and out of the room.

The pinewood hallway outside was long and narrow, lined by broad windows that exposed a fantastic view of the acutely-inclined tiled rooftops of Kalm. Scavenging seagulls sailed in circles above the peaceful and archaic fortified town, migrating from the coast to inspect the delicious scent of the freshly-caught fish that were on display at the market stalls along the streets. The scaling clock tower stood elevated inside the northeast corner of the high concrete perimeter walls of the citadel, the antiquated hands on its quartet of faces revealing that it was approaching midday. It was like a lone sentinel watching over the labyrinth of blue slated roofs, whose jagged appearance was broken only by the winding pathways that snaked below. Beyond it, far to the east of the inn, rose the lofty spire that belonged to the gothic façade of Kalm Cathedral, a landmark at the border of the settlement, which even from a distance was noticeably topped by the ancient religious symbol of the elements.

Descending the staircase, Cloud came to the spacious lobby of the tavern, the daylight reminding him of how tacky the entrance's orange carpet appeared, just as the lamps had done the previous evening. Aerith and Tifa waited in the armchairs by the reception desk, giggling light-heartedly between themselves as they spotted Cloud slump down the bottom step. They both got to their feet as he approached, barely able to contain their laughter.

"Good morning." chirped Aerith, skipping over to meet him, the unbuttoned tails of her pink dress dancing at her ankles. Her brown bangs hung limply on either side of her attractive face, the rest of her hair tied in a ponytail with the same silk ribbon she always wore. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Cloud muttered groggily, unwilling to divulge his nightmare. He scanned the vacant foyer as he spoke. "Where's Red and Barret?"

"They've already gone to the market." answered Tifa, gesturing towards the street beyond the inn's doorway.

"For what?"

"Barret wanted to pick up a few provisions before we set off after Sephiroth." she said, shrugging indifferently. "Just some stuff we'll need for the journey…"

"…so he and Red have been out all morning." chimed Aerith.

A fleeting hint of annoyance crossed Tifa's brow with the interruption, but it disappeared in an instant, and she returned to her usual warm smile. Ever since their youth, that same resolute positivity was something that could always be depended upon. The last few days had seen horrific loss and devastation with the Shinra Corporation obliterating Midgar's Sector7 to eradicate AVALANCHE for good. Thousands had been murdered, including three of Tifa's close friends, and her livelihood at the bar no longer existed, not to mention that she, just as they all were, was now a fugitive. Even in the face of such heartache and pain, her strength seemed not to wane.

"Those two together must be drawing a few stares." Cloud pondered, his expression growing more serious.

"Nothing Barret's not used to." dismissed Tifa. "That gun-arm of his gets him all sorts of unwanted attention."

"Exactly." said Cloud. "None of us should be out in the open too long. The Shinra will have eyes everywhere."

"You're starting to sound just like him." chuckled Tifa, reaching behind her back and plucking a thin, black plastic device from her silver utility belt. "I'm surprised he even bought these."

"A cellphone?" Cloud frowned, holding his gloved hand out as Tifa passed it to him.

"This one's for you." she beamed enthusiastically. "Barret never really let us have them in Midgar. He was paranoid Shinra could track AVALANCHE through them."

"And mine was confiscated by Tseng at Shinra Headquarters." added Aerith.

"This model's a bit different to the portable terminals they used to issue in the military." he recalled, flicking open the cover to reveal a small number pad and colourful data screen.

"It's a personal handheld system," Tifa nodded, "or PHS for short. It's pretty much the same thing; we can still call or email each other and wirelessly access the Worldwide Network, but most of the other technologies are an inferior grade. It'll be easier to keep a low profile that way. We've all got one…well, except Red, of course. It was my idea. Most of our equipment was in Seventh Heaven, so we're really down to the bare essentials right now. Anyway, this way we can keep in contact no matter where we are."

"Good thinking." he grunted, slipping the PHS in to the pouch on his braces. "So, what now?"

"Barret wanted to leave as soon as possible, but we said we should wait until you woke up." sniggered Aerith, exchanging a cheeky grin with Tifa. "We thought you would be less grumpy that way."

"He's right." agreed Cloud, ignoring the remark as he started towards the exit, attaching his greatsword to the magnetic holder on his back. "We have to get as far away from Midgar as we can, and as quickly as possible. President Rufus has probably put an arrest warrant on our heads by now, and what's to say he hasn't already sent the Turks or SOLDIER after us? We really don't want them on our trail. Do you know where we'll find the others?"

"We've to meet them at Memorial Square." replied Tifa as she and Aerith scurried after him.

"Good." Cloud acknowledged, pushing through the creaking wooden door and stepping out onto the cobbled main street. "Then, we have no reason to stay in Kalm any longer than necessary."

He was met by a chilled wind as it hustled between the buildings bordering the pedestrian pathway, still bearing the salty aroma of the sea and fish. Although remaining serene in its own way, the road was much livelier than it had been the night before. Children played and adults gossiped all around them, strolling along without a care in the world. The trio turned left and began northbound, Aerith's fascination with the pale sandstone homes and taverns unfaltering as she walked, wholly reminded of her escape from the desolation and impoverishment of the Slums.

The architecture of Kalm was unique to the region. Almost without exception, the detached structures of the district bore the same pallid white front, adorned by dark pinewood and panelled glass windows. They were each three storeys tall, with the upper-most level styled as an attic bedroom, enclosed by a pointed sloping roof. Brick chimneys emerged occasionally from their peaks, some accompanied by heavy piping that would have once supplied gas to the residence.

The merry ambience of the town floated in the air with charm, welcoming the cheerful chatter of housewives as they leaned from windows to hang their clothes out to dry on the lines above the alleys, and the hearty hollers of the kids that chased a soccer ball around. As the three neared central Kalm, the thoroughfare grew noticeably more crowded, leaving them to dodge the hurried denizens that came and went about their daily business without so much as a second glance at Cloud or the weapon he carried.

After a time, the path widened to form a busy marketplace, the various canopied stalls occupying the entirety of the small plaza around a sprinkling marble fountain. There were booths selling fruit and vegetables, others trading electrical goods, while some displayed anything from fluffy toy moogles to candy dumbapples, potions and breathtakingly-coloured flowers of all shapes and sizes. Aerith stared at the yellow lilies with a mixed sense of wonder and sadness, the passing glint of lament in her eyes unmistakeable as she reflected on those she had left behind at the Sector5 church. For Aerith, that sacred place was her sanctuary; her refuge from those at Shinra, Inc. who would seek to harm her, but she had sacrificed it all for the safety of a little girl, a stranger.

_Maybe one day she'll go back_, Cloud thought to himself as he watched her gently lift a withered lily, offering a silent prayer as she used the gifts of her Cetran ancestors to breathe new life into it. _Maybe one day this will all be over_…

Barret whistled in admiration as he gazed upon the basilica, a Temple to the Gods, allowing the backpacks he carried to drop to the ground beside the base of the broad steps that led to the church. Kalm Cathedral was as magnificent as he remembered; a special addition and centrepiece of Minerva Square, rare in the modern era, its gothic exterior distinctive amid the limestone shops and cafés that enclosed the forum. Above its doorway of fine elm was a beautiful arched frame of stained glass depicting the Goddess Minerva – to whom the church and its vicinity were dedicated - with her long, blonde hair, clad in a gown of purest white garnished by decorative golden armour, and brandishing an ornate sceptre and shield. Atop that was a glimmering rose window, on either side of which were two stone statuettes, situated within four small recesses.

At the pinnacle of the grand steeple that roofed the bell tower was the ancient religious icon, one which he had known and worshipped in his younger days. It was basic in design; a vertical line crossed by a saltire, with a halo at its head. The points of the saltire and the crown represented the five main elements in history, respectively symbolising Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Holy.

Squinting hard, he could make out the detailed carvings of the stone sculptures, and at once realised they also reflected this. Among the selection of deities was Ifrit, the Hellfire Demon, with his blazing mane and terrifying brute force; Shiva, the Ice Queen, her angelic figure wrapped in a shawl of untainted frost; Ramuh, the Lord of Thunder, his bushy grey beard falling over his robes as he prepared to strike lightning; and Titan, the Terra Golem, quaking the land angrily beneath him with his monstrous strength.

"Ain't that somethin'?" Barret mumbled rhetorically, expecting no response from the large feline beast at his side.

Red XIII grunted in agreement, unwilling to speak in the presence of a passing woman. Around them, townspeople were relaxing on the wooden benches that dotted the expansive piazza or simply meandering across the intricate spiral mosaic paving, weaving between the artistic iron-cast streetlamps. A handful of children had gathered to ogle the duo, clearly fascinated in particular by the tattooed creature with the fiery red fur, whose tail swayed back and forth behind him, its tip alight with a brilliant flame. The movement caught Barret's attention, snapping his thoughts from the Gods.

"Can't you keep that damn thing still, old timer?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"I am not doing this because I want to." sighed Red XIII, his thin, wolf-like snout twitching, meeting his friend's glance with an acquiescent look in his one remaining eye. "You see, this appendage of mine moves quite independently of my will."

Barret snorted in brief amusement, shifting his gaze towards the youths. His mind turned to his daughter, Marlene, recalling their goodbye before undertaking the rescue of Aerith from the Shinra Building. Tears had welled in the six-year-old's eyes, trickling down her delicate features as he embraced her tightly. Though his heart yearned to be with her, he could console himself that she would be safe under the guardianship of Aerith's foster mother. Elmyra had promised him they would soon leave the dangers of Midgar behind, and settle for a while with her sister somewhere in Kalm. He was glad that Marlene would have the opportunity to live in such a wonderful and tranquil environment, a far cry from her turbulent past and the horrors she had been exposed to in recent weeks by her connection with AVALANCHE.

Despite having considered himself an anti-Shinra activist for a long time, Barret's approach to radical thinking had only altered over the last six months. Along with his small crew of Tifa, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, they had followed the principals of the non-militant branch of the original AVALANCHE in its bid to raise awareness regarding the deterioration of the Planet, but its influence had severely declined. Since that fateful day almost seven years earlier when a plot to assassinate President Shinra narrowly failed, Shinra, Inc. had been at war with AVALANCHE's extremist wing. Acts of global terrorism were periodically reported in the Midgar newspapers, manipulating public opinion to justify military spending or the taxation on Mako production.

The audacity of the Company disgusted him, especially after everything they had robbed him of, and his revulsion had reached a critical level when, in early October that same year, certain rumours began to occupy the headlines of the press; President Shinra had declared that the militia leaders of AVALANCHE had been killed by the Army. Fearing that no challenge would thereafter arise to the Corporation's greedy and monopolistic stranglehold on intercontinental politics and the worldwide economy, Barret discussed with his friends the possibility of taking more revolutionary measures themselves. He was stunned to learn that each of them wholeheartedly supported his proposals, and thus was born the new AVALANCHE, named in honour of their predecessors.

A breakthrough had occurred when Jessie discovered and decrypted files that had belonged to Fuhito, the crazed mastermind behind the old militant AVALANCHE. Their plan was to detonate a bomb large enough to cause a Mako Reactor to malfunction, gradually sparing the lifeblood of the Planet from Shinra. However, something had gone terribly wrong, setting in motion a chain of events that would lead to the Company's unprecedented and heinous atrocities. Shinra had destroyed the Support Pillar which held the Sector7 Plate aloft, causing an entire district of the upper-city to plummet to the earth, crushing the Slums and its inhabitants below. Along with countless others, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie had perished. They were too young to die. Barret would never forgive Shinra for what they had done, just as he would never forgive himself for the role he had played.

Now, amidst the chaos, a new threat had emerged in the Planet Crisis. Sephiroth, a hero of the Wutai War and former Captain of SOLDIER, had returned to wreak vengeance on the Company that had created him through their immoral experiments. The President had been murdered, and power had transferred to his son and heir, Rufus Shinra. Sephiroth was in search of the Promised Land, a legendary place said to be abundant in Mako. Cloud saw this as foreboding; that the mission to save the Planet was now intertwined with his old colleague's goal.

An ex-SOLDIER himself, Cloud Strife had been hired by AVALANCHE as a mercenary under the request of Tifa, and had assisted them in their attacks at the Mako Reactors. However, like Barret, Cloud's past was laden with tragedy, and his tale of the events at Nibelheim suggested that the crisis concerning the Planet was far more complex than they had anticipated. Barret wondered if the journey they were about to embark upon to stop Sephiroth was a personal vendetta, or if its true nature would reveal itself to be much greater than all of them.

"You humans certainly make a big deal of your faith and your Gods." Red XIII concluded absently, observing the grandeur of the cathedral.

"Huh?" responded Barret, the genteel voice returning him to the present.

"I have never really been one for polytheism." he explained. "My race has traditionally simply strived to be at peace with the Planet."

"Really? I'd have bet on Bugenhagen bein' interested in this kinda stuff."

"Oh, he is." Red XIII corrected him. "Grandpa is not of my species, but he encourages his students to have faith. To him, the act of believing in a higher power shows humility in an individual, irrespective of the focus of that belief. I guess you could say that he is an advocate of faith, but not necessarily religion."

"Yeah?" muttered Barret under his breath. "Well, I got a bone to pick with faith."

"Haven't we all?" the beast concurred solemnly. A reflective silence fell between the two, broken only by the resonating chime of the cathedral's bells to signal that noon had arrived.

"We better make tracks an' go find the others." said Barret, leaning over to grab the green backpacks at his feet.

The contents of the bags rattled noisily inside, the din caused by the cooking utensils and hiking tools he had purchased that morning. Browsing the stalls, he had collected as many useful items and supplies as he could think of; tents, PHSs, waterproof apparel, preserved food, basic medicine, and had even treated himself to a new bandolier of thirty-five millimetre bullets from the weapon store.

Turning their backs on the basilica, the pair crossed the mosaic plaza, making for the boulevard that would lead them westward towards the heart of the municipality. Minerva Square itself was located in the eastern-most district of Kalm, flanked by a stretch of loggia ramparts, its entrance gate situated between two hulking granite watchtowers. On either side of the mall were raised terraces, home to minor shopping precincts, each with a range of pubs, eateries and other various outlets.

Passing through the majestic oriental-style gateway, Barret and Red XIII turned left, following the bastion walls a short distance until the pathway veered west once more. Down the lane they proceeded, navigating their way around the randomly-placed beer kegs, where they came to a small quadrangle, lined at one end with a tiny garden patch which boasted the stalks of fledgling elm trees.

The gazes of curious residents continued to flick between the menacing six-barrelled gatling-gun on the arm of the dark-skinned giant, and the dancing tail of the unusual creature, his paws padding heavily on the cobbles as he walked. Beyond the courtyard was a set of stairs that ventured down towards Kalm's core, soon joining with one of its main thoroughfares. Though their architectural design was similar to most of the township buildings, the structures of this bustling market street were noticeably contemporary or, more precisely, less aged. The colours on their façades had yet to fade or chip, and did not share the common weathered appearance. The road led the duo directly to another large gateway, and into the vast octagonal town square.

The hub and inner-citadel of the settlement, Memorial Square, was bound on all sides by a fortified wall of enormous granite slabs, accessible only via one of eight gates. In olden times, the citizens of Kalm would meet here as a community to enjoy festivals and market days, but the constant restoration works over the last decade had seen the area's image and purpose alter dramatically, and its allure had significantly diminished. The scaffolding and construction site had now gone, but all that was left in its place was a bland plaza with a handful of businesses, and an unimaginative Shinra, Inc. municipal building on the northwest corner that was closed for the day.

At the centre of the space was a thin, rusting Mako funnel lodged within a barricaded frame to protect the controls and pressure gauges that monitored the energy levels being sent from the Reactors in Midgar. It was set upon a wide circular brickwork platform, accompanied by various containers and piping terminals, and what appeared to be some form of display which granted the public the opportunity to learn about its functions. Adjacent to the tower was grey marble cenotaph topped by a bronze angel.

As they wandered across the forum, its spiral paving mirroring that of Minerva Square, Barret saw a smartly-dressed elderly man kneel beside the podium on which the empty tomb stood, carefully placing a wreath of violets at its base. Gesturing for Red XIII to join him, they approached the monument, taking up a position behind the man. The cenotaph was trapezoid in shape, narrowing as it grew approximately ten feet in height, and bore an engraved plaque with a few lines beneath the Shinra Diamond, the Company's insignia:

_In memory of those who lost their lives in the disaster of _

_April 18__th__, __[µ]-εγλ 1997_

_Gone to a better place_

_Yet mourned by those whom were left behind_

_May their souls forever rest in peace_

_Commissioned by_

_Shinra Electric Power Company, Department of General Affairs_

_Unveiled_

_April 18__th__, __[ν]-εγλ 0002_

"A lot has changed since the accident…" the man sighed, speaking over his shoulder, his words seeming as frail as he was. "Even after ten years, I still think of my wife each day."

"A gas explosion, right?" asked Barret. "I heard 'bout it when I was here a few years ago."

"That was the official line." replied the man as he stood, turning to face them. His wispy white hair was combed to one side, and shadows had formed under his sad eyes.

"You don't sound convinced." remarked Barret.

"I've gone over the events of that afternoon a thousand times in my head." he shrugged. "I was at a bar when it happened. The whole room shook; the windows shattered into a million pieces. When we got outside, we found black smoke billowing from this spot. Then, the Shinra emergency teams got here. Nobody was allowed into the blast zone. We didn't know if our families and friends were safe. It was awful.

"They told us there had been a serious gas leak. But, I ask you…how could a gas explosion level a whole district? How could there have been no survivors? Why couldn't the rescue crews find some of the bodies? They never gave us any answers. All they did was tell us we were wrong to have trusted in gas and coal; that the future of energy was Mako. And we believed them. The mines down south started to decline, and all the work slowly dried up. It got even worse when the monsters began to appear, and there was nothing the men could do to stop the business going to pot. Some of them had lost so much that they turned to alcohol. You can still usually find a lot of the old miners drinking in the bars and pubs around town.

"After that, Shinra tried to help us. They funded the reconstruction of central Kalm, giving a lot of people their homes back. For five years work continued and, when they were finished, they erected this memorial. They sent one of the Executive members to give a speech on the anniversary of the incident. This was Director Veld's hometown; the poor fellow had lost his family in the accident. His words were very moving but, in the end, his job had been to rally support for the Company.

"Thanks to the Mako supply Shinra developed for the town, life's pretty damn convenient now. Maybe a little too convenient. And for what? Mako won't bring back my wife. Those Reactors of Shinra are sucking up all the natural resources of this land. It seems a lot of plants and animals have been disappearing rapidly, and there's far more monsters around now. If it was up to me, I'd get rid of Mako energy. The old life was better, don't you think?"

"Couldn't agree more." nodded Barret.

"But now, the people have forgotten how to get by without it."

"An' there's still plenty other energy sources." Barret shook his head. "Reopen the coal mines or investigate the oil fields, I say. That's what would happen if the Shinra ever toppled."

"Well, either way, lad," the man said philosophically, placing a hand on Barret's muscular arm, "as long as we're using their Mako Reactors, we can't stand up to them."

"Someone has to!" argued Barret, feeling his blood boil. "What 'bout that AVALANCHE group?"

"Shinra will just eliminate anyone who gets in their way." he conceded. "That's what the last President did, and it's what the new one will do. Whether we like it or not, we have to live with the fact that Shinra have taken over. The world's at peace…all is well. There's nothing folks like us can do but sit back and watch them lead everyone around by the nose."

With that, the elderly man gave Barret a gentle pat on the shoulder, and hobbled away from the cenotaph. Barret's focus was set on the words of the column, his fists clenched. The man's somewhat submissive attitude reflected that of the vast majority of the population; electing to lead an easier life at the cost of the Planet's, unwilling to defy Shinra. _An' why should they? Look what happened to Sector7. Biggs_…_Wedge_…_Jessie_…

With a growl, he tore his stare from the monument, and stalked back towards a small wagon near the rusting Mako structure. Rolling a barrel aside, he sat down on the squat wooden cart to wait for the others to arrive at the meeting point, Red XIII lying at his feet.

It would only be a few minutes before Cloud emerged from the southern gateway to the vacant plaza, cautiously assessing his surroundings before waving for Tifa and Aerith to follow. Despite his often-arrogant personality and indifferent views on the health of the Planet, Barret grudgingly admired and respected the young man as a skilled warrior, particularly for his incredible efforts against the SOLDIERs that had pursued them at high speed from Shinra Headquarters. Though it had been little more than forty-eight hours, it felt like an eternity had passed since escaping Midgar.

"'Bout time you three showed up." Barret called in mock frustration as they drew near. "What kept ya?"

"Are we ready to leave?" Cloud responded without amusement.

"As ready as we're gonna be." he snorted, hopping to the ground. The wagon rocked heavily as the weight shifted, stirring Red XIII from his position. Leaping up, the beast glared accusingly at Barret, muttering something incoherent under his breath as he trotted to join Aerith and Tifa. "You got a destination?"

"We need to get away from the Midgar region," exhaled Cloud, looking west in the direction of the distant metropolis. "Best way is south."

"Well, there ain't nothin' worth seein' north of here but coastline," agreed Barret, "an' from what you told us 'bout Sephiroth, he don't seem like a beach kinda guy. We should head for the Healin Valley. That's far enough from Midgar that folks there will notice a stranger like him."

"Right." Cloud nodded once, a flicker of unease showing on his sullen face. Barret knew the torturous conflict that would be ensuing within the boy at that moment; his unrelenting desire to avenge his mother; his fear of an opponent stronger than any other he had ever known; and the disheartening reality that the direction and outcome of his quest was hidden from him.

"Awright, then!" Barret declared, tossing a backpack to his blonde comrade, deciding that helping him take the first step of the crusade would be worth more than Cloud may ever realise. "We're outta here…"

9


	21. Vol VIII - Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

**Farewell to Midgar**

The sky had grown overcast with materialising clouds of silver by the time the five eventually marched beneath the vast vaulted entrance of the fortress settlement of Kalm, bringing with them the threat of light rain. The aging battlements whispered to the party as the breeze swept over its stony face and through the thick rings of the drawbridge's iron chains, following them across the broad walkway and out towards the verdant meadows beyond the town. A number of chocobo-drawn carts and lumbering automobiles passed them on the road, the drivers still determined to offer their wares at the markets.

The group began southeast across the fields of purest green and gold, slipping through the estate grounds of Kylegate Manor, the seemingly-vacant home of a wealthy dynasty. Deliberately avoiding the trafficked paths for fear of exposure, they were equally careful not to disturb the herds of diceratopses that grazed on the farmlands. Travellers often spoke of the gargantuan but magnificent docile beasts of burden that inhabited the region, telling of their red armoured skin and curling horns of thickest bone, from which it had gained the nickname 'dual horn'. However, it was strongly advised never to trespass on the animals' territory, as pride and protection fuelled a diceratops' existence. What few of the creatures the company saw paid little attention to them, choosing instead to feast upon the rich maize in the fields.

As the afternoon wore on, a darkened sky gathered over Midgar on the western horizon, but whether the heavy clouds held rain or pollution they could not guess. Although less than a day had elapsed since the party had tread its arid terrain, the barren Wastelands that surrounded the city seemed no more than an old chapter of a book, and they were glad to be free of the risk of its aggressive monsters. Their quest would take them far from the unwelcoming boundaries of the great Mako metropolis, perhaps never to return. A moment was spared for each to say a silent farewell to Midgar, and once they had turned from its cold stare, none looked back.

Dusk had crept over the land from atop the jagged crests of the Midgar Mountains as the company met the snaking banks of the River Mandragora, the sun arcing down towards the western shores hundreds of miles away. The racing waters of the Mandragora had tracked the northern coastline from almost as far as Kalm, but only at the place they had arrived did it finally begin its journey south. The deep blue current frothed as it surged past them, resolute in its bid to find its way to the mouth of the ocean, spitting up onto the wild reeds that bordered it. It brought them by nightfall to a luscious forested plateau, and a safe place to camp for the evening.

Erecting the tents behind a shroud of evergreen trees, the group set a small campfire with the twigs and dry leaves Aerith and Tifa had collected from their hike through the woods. They had dined under the stars to a supper of grilled salmon and crusty bread that Barret had purchased at the stalls in Kalm, greedily consuming the fish with appetites that had been unquenched for the duration of the day's travel. Aerith repeatedly commented on her love of its aroma and how it made her reminisce on her childhood when her Aunt Jersey would often send special fillets to her mother at their home in the Sector5 Slums.

Odd shadows danced across the treeline, partially obscured by the drifting smoke that wound towards the speckled sky. Their breath hung in the cold winter air like ethereal ghosts, huddling close to each individual for warmth. Gazing wearily into the flickering fire at the centre of the clearing while the others finished their meal, Cloud's mind had again become fraught with images of the terrible events at Nibelheim five years before. _The intensity of the flames_…_the anger of betrayal_…

"How bad was I?"

"Huh?" he had stammered, spinning on the log to see Tifa seated by his side, her large brown eyes watching his. He had been so entranced by the campfire that he had failed to notice her join him, and his brain had struggled to comprehend the question.

"When Sephiroth cut me." she repeated quietly, tracing her finger down between her breasts, and along her stomach. The motion had reminded him of his own distinguished scar; the unexplained oval gash above his gut. "How bad was I?"

"I…" Cloud had answered slowly, shaking his head, helpless to subdue the memory as it unfolded in his mind's eye.

He stopped, the soft sobbing reaching his ears for the first time. Tifa knelt by the body of her father, cradling his head in her hands. Even from the walkway, Cloud could see the pool of dark blood forming on the man's back. The wound had been fatal. The Masamune lay by his side, the long blade stained in red. _How many had it slain that night?_ Tifa began stroking her father's face, running her fingers through his brown hair with great tenderness.

"Papa?" she whispered, her trembling voice floating over the air like a ghost. "It was Sephiroth. Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?"

"Tifa…?"

She turned to Cloud, gazing up at him from saddened eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek, marking a path through the grime on her face. She wiped it away, her expression filling with wrath. Cloud stared at her, unable to speak; to comfort her in some way. Silence fell between them, the presence of death too much for words. Tifa embraced her father dearly, eventually lowering his head gently to the floor. Standing, she snatched up the Masamune, her eyes fixed on the arched entrance of the control room.

"You came to this village just to investigate the disappearances, didn't you?" she wept. "All I wanted was to help. How did it turn out like this?"

"Tifa…"

"Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Mako Reactors...Shinra...everything..." she said through clenched teeth, darting through the doorway. "I hate you all…"

"Tifa, no!" yelled Cloud, sprinting after her, knowing he was almost out of time. _No more_…_please, no more_…

Sephiroth's unnatural voice resounded down the short passage as he ran, his vision rapidly growing accustomed to the deep red. The room seemed much less alive than it had the week before, but no less eerie; the pods apparently emptied of the makonoids by the Company's scientists and relocated. Sephiroth stood at the height of the staircase, his arms outstretched as if in prayer, his echoing words directed at the plaque above the doorway to Jenova's chamber.

"…Mother, I've come." he beamed, lost in his own inspired delusion. "I'm here to see you."

"Sephiroth!" screamed Tifa, the Masamune drawn behind her head, racing purposefully up the steps. "How could you do that to papa?"

Though only a few feet behind her at the base of the stairs, Cloud stalled as Tifa reached Sephiroth, realising in that instant that he had lost. _It's over_…_I'm too late_. His entire world slowed almost to a standstill, leaving him powerless to stop the unfolding events. As Tifa brought the enormous blade thundering down on Sephiroth, the SOLDIER twisted swiftly on the spot. Without effort, he caught the handle in his palm, lifting it and the horrified girl into the air.

Their gazes locked; Tifa's one of loathing, Sephiroth's of pure amusement. For a moment, his maniacal expression ridiculed her for her vain attempt to attack him, but suddenly fell into contempt, breaking her grip from the sword. Tifa landed on the grilled walkway, barely able to regain her poise before Sephiroth struck. Cloud could do little but cry out in anguish as the Masamune sliced across Tifa's chest, the brutality of the blow launching her backwards.

Her limp body crashed against the rigid steps, bouncing once, and tumbled awkwardly down the remaining few. Cloud scrambled to catch her, to save her from more pain, but felt her fragile figure unmoving in his shaking arms. The gash on her chest was grave, her shirt soaked with seeping blood. The sparkle had left her eyes; draining with it the vitality and exuberance he had always known in her. Anger welled inside him, more resolute than any he had ever experienced. Glancing up, there came a _bleep_ from the electronic lock, and the doorway to Jenova's chamber momentarily parted, shrouding the eager Sephiroth with a cloud of icy gas as he entered.

"I don't know." Cloud had admitted at last. "All I remember was how scared I was when I saw what he had done to you. I thought you wouldn't make it…"

"You were worried for me?" she had asked softly, touching his arm, an expression of gratitude filling her slim face.

"It doesn't matter…" he had muttered, turning away from her, his eyes falling to the mossy ground at his feet. "You're fine now."

"But…"

Tifa had said nothing more, instead retreating to the tent she and Aerith would share. Cloud sat alone late into the night, absorbed by the smouldering campfire, and the mesmerising electric blue fireflies that buzzed around the embers. Although they had agreed on rotating lookout shifts, he had been reluctant to rouse his comrades from their slumber as the hours came and went, considering it futile if his own restless state forbade him from falling asleep.

There was little to disturb the plateau, the heavy waters of the Mandragora all that dulled the silence as it rushed from the summit of the Magnade Fells. Only on a single occasion had Cloud been alerted to another presence in the woods, cautious that custom sweeper scout robots from the Shinra Weapons Development Department may be patrolling the area, but it had proven to be nothing other than a stray chimera bug rustling in the underbrush.

The group had set off at dawn the following morning along a course Barret had suggested. As the day progressed, the incline of the hilly terrain began to grow steep and difficult to tread, forcing them farther inland and away from the winding river. The pale brown cliffs of the fells ascended in the north like high barricades, their crests glinting as the sun skulked above the fertile ranges at their height, shaping the drop in the land towards the mouth of the Healin Valley.

By the third evening since leaving Kalm, the Mandragora having long since thinned and abandoned the party's side to find its way back to its origins, they had come to a place at the base of the bluffs that overlooked much of the countryside beyond. Taking up camp once again, the group rested, mapping out their path through the great trough where the roots of the fells grew far into the plains. A vale of unspoiled rolling landscape stretched the vast width from their position to the scaling opaque peaks of the Midgar Mountains far to the south, forming the continental duct that would bring them southeast and around the looming dark giants.

According to Barret, it had been seen as impractical in recent years for those making the trip to the coastal city of Junon or any other township west of the range to do so via the Healin Valley as, until two months before, it was possible to access them through the old coal railway system. Throughout much of modern history, the spine of the Eastern Continent had boasted several functioning coalmines, and local businesses had flourished, seeing many small pioneer settlements quickly form around the mountains as prospectors competed to make their fortune. Railway tunnels were cut through the rock so as to transport the fuel efficiently between the mines and Old Midgar or the towns that lay further east.

For more than a century, these pits supplied the majority of the Continent with energy, also utilising the natural gas that could be found beneath the surface. Of these, Mythril Mine in the south was by far the largest and best known, employing thousands of men in its sprawling labyrinthine subterranean network. North of Junon, immense refineries had been established, their sole purpose to remove impurities and redistribute the coal brought from the quarries.

However, in [µ]-εγλ 1967, while studying the influences of Materia when combined with physical weapons, Shinra Manufacturing Works discovered a way to develop the effects of Mako as an energy source, something that had been hypothesised for generations. Shinra were quick to monopolise Mako, and its innovation saw them become the dominant provider of cheap and seemingly-unlimited energy, thus Shinra Electric Power Company was formed. The age of coal and gas drew gradually to a close, but a number of regions around the Planet held onto their heritage, instead choosing their traditional lifestyles over this untried evolution.

As the lucrativeness of the coalmines dwindled, entrepreneurs shifted their focus onto Mako production, investing in the exponentially-expanding multi-billion gil Shinra Corporation and their monstrous Reactors. Their privatisation of the Armed Forces meant that the democratic parliament came to rely on them and, over time, faded into nothing more than a shadow government without influence. Shinra came to dominate global politics, economics and military affairs, and only a handful of incidents from resistance organisations had significantly challenged this.

Through the company's stimulus, Midgar had grown to be the largest city on the Planet. Their crown jewel was the eventual construction of the Plate, an upper-city which symbolised supremacy and triumph over nature, built upon a magnificent circular base, designed to satisfy the demands of the elite, and to become the location for Shinra, Inc.'s Headquarters. The Plate was now one of the Planet's main cultural and industrial hubs, surrounded and powered by eight Mako Reactors.

During this period, the populations of the pioneer towns plummeted, many of which were all but abandoned. Shinra, Inc. purchased much of the real estate on these lands, converting it into stylish retreats and holiday lodges for the higher echelons of its staff members, though these would prove less desirable than seaside destinations such as Costa del Sol. Others were renovated into specialised hospitals and medical facilities similar to the famous Cliff Resort sanatorium which had been built at the dawn of the corporation, best known as the place where President Shinra spent his rehabilitation after he was shot by operatives of the old AVALANCHE during an attack on Junon.

Around that time, the freight tunnels beneath the Midgar Mountains had also fallen under Shinra control, and the transit of coal from the refineries fell drastically as, one by one, the towns of the Eastern Continent succumbed to the temptation of Mako. The last to convert was Kalm more than a decade before, though this was for more tragic reasons.

The railway passages ceased regular operations soon after and, while never developing as a means of public transport, retained some worth for the occasional transfer of cargo. They were also put to use as unofficial highways between the east and west of the Continent, as trekking across the sharp, impassable ridges of the mountains was often fatal. These lengthy tunnels, however, posed their own dangers, as they came to be crawling with monsters that had mutated or migrated due to the excess Mako that Midgar's Reactors were drawing from the underground rivers. In addition, following the conclusion of the Wutai War, militant Wusheng resurgence groups commanded by the feared Crescent Unit began to inhabit the caverns within the foothills as their secret bases. Barret had even shared with them his own experience of traversing the channels as one of several representatives from his hometown.

"Was 'bout six years ago I was first in these parts," he recalled, sweeping his gun-arm across the landscape to the southwest of their campsite. "The mayor sent me an' some of Corel's miners to Midgar to learn 'bout how the Reactors worked. None o' us had even seen one before that trip. The Shinra didn't wanna fly us from Junon, but they sent some soldiers to escort us through the mountains. Not much good they were; we got stranded in Kalm for two godsdamn days while SOLDIER got called in deal with some weapons that had gone haywire in the Midgar Wastelands, targetin' civilians instead o' monsters. After that, we got stuck under the protection of some enthusiastic young First Class who never seemed to shut the hell up."

As Barret continued, he explained how many of the old coalmines had been systematically sealed to counteract the movements of the Wusheng, until only one highway remained. However, two months previous, an explosion had caused the north mouth of the tunnel to collapse, effectively segregating the eastern and western regions on either side of the mountain range. Official reports had claimed it was an act of terrorism, inevitably blaming the old AVALANCHE, but rumours in the Slums had emerged that Shinra, Inc. had dispatched the Turks and half of their Army to the site in a hunt for two high-priority fugitives, and had set the bombs themselves. Regardless, if not travelling by air or sea, this left but a single option for those seeking a route to the west; Mythril Mine.

Sticking to the low ground for cover, they had eluded the old roads destined for the quaint hillside villages and resorts on the south bank of the vale. Cloud had read a few of the aged signposts in the hope that one of the names may trigger a memory amid the black void of his recent past, but locations such as Mimett, Curiel, and Krakka did nothing for him. Not even the miserable weather deterred them from their path through the wilderness of woodland and moors; the threat of pursuit from the Shinra Army, or the Turks, or SOLDIER too great to chance being identified, even in the most rural of settings.

For four more days, the party ventured deeper into the valley, their trek marred by a drizzle that seeped from the lingering rain clouds overhead. The wetness of the country and their limited preparation for the conditions had dampened their spirits for large parts of the journey; often taking its toll on the already-bleak relationship between the reluctantly-appointed leader and the resultantly-resentful Barret. Tifa had also become distant with Cloud, as if she had been insulted or even confused by their interactions, electing instead to form a strong bond with Aerith as they trudged on.

By the eighth day since leaving Kalm, the cliffs in the north had faded to nothing more than tall bluffs that served the sole purpose of concealing the harsh coastline of the Continent on the horizon, but the ominous range of the Midgar Mountains refused to wane, choosing simply to veer from their parallel trail of the Magnade Fells and change to a heading of due south. As if to lift the heavy mood of the weary company, the sun emerged from behind the clouds for the first time in almost a week, its illuminating rays drawing back the curtain of grey to reveal a glorious setting of unending and prosperous grasslands of the Vargid Plains. Its warmth was greatly appreciated by the five as the afternoon wore on, gradually drying the clothes that had become sodden and uncomfortable in the chilling winter winds.

Over the passing evenings, Cloud had regularly detected a lurking presence around their makeshift camps; on the raised plateau, or beyond the opening of the hidden grotto, or in the trees across the brook; never approaching, but always watchful; waiting for an opportunity to strike. It left him restless, his advanced senses keeping him alert. With the landscape smoothing, he began to feel less wary, safe in the knowledge that any predator would be unable to disguise themselves from the travellers. There were moments as the crimson sunset settled over the Continent that he was certain he had caught a fleeting sight of the purple fur of a pack of Kalm fangs – a small but ferocious breed of wolf – many acres behind them, but by nightfall, all trace of them had vanished.

The soft earth of the lush pastures had proven a treat to the aching feet of the group after that. Many species of large bird-like creatures inhabited the meadows of the Healin Valley, grazing upon them in herds of thousands. Flocks of flightless levrikons and epiornii mingled together in harmony across the plains, the only separable feature of their black and pink-feathered bodies being the shade of their long, thin necks and clawed paws; each levrikon's rubbery skin being magenta, while an epiornis' shone a pale blue. Most were unconcerned by the intrusion of the five, only retreating into defensive clusters when Red XIII drew too near.

As they continued farther inland, however, they had been gifted the spectacular sight of wild chocobos and their young chicobos roaming the fields. The majestic golden animals strode tall and proud in their coordinated formations, the alpha male towering over the others at a height of almost eight feet. Their feathers appeared sleek and smooth in the fading afternoon light, with those on their tails and skulls standing erect, and their enormous beady black eyes glimmering with the colours of the countryside. Many pranced gracefully around one other as if performing an ancient ritual, flapping their short wings with gleeful _warks_, only pausing to ogle the group with caution.

It was while traipsing around one such herd that Red XIII had halted in his tracks, his body rigid, the long eagle feather pinned to his collar wavering as he crooked his neck and strained his ears. He notified them of a sound unusual this far off-road; a vehicle was approaching. It would be almost another minute before Cloud could hear it too, hurriedly motioning for them to huddle behind him. There was nowhere to run; nowhere to hide; they were hopelessly exposed. Cloud had drawn the Buster Sword, and they had waited with baited breath.

Now, seated in the back of the hulking yellow pA-66 pickup truck alongside Barret and Red XIII, while the girls accompanied the burly man in the driver's cab, the entire reaction seemed slightly premature. Bill, a cheerful chocobo farmer en route to his ranch, had stopped to offer the grateful party a ride as far as his destination. Learning that the farm was almost three hundred miles in the direction they were headed, Cloud had deemed it foolish to dismiss the gesture. The rusting cargo bed rattled furiously as the six-wheeled van skipped speedily over the grasslands, churning up the mud below.

"So what brings you folks out this way?" called Bill through the shuddering acrylic glass.

He turned back towards Cloud as if directing the question solely at him, completely taking his focus from the dirt road ahead. Bill was an older man, with a pointed grey beard and a mess of wild hair to match, some of which was trapped beneath a worn skullcap. His spectacles were much too large for his long face, his eyes appearing to bulge each time him moved his head.

"We're on an adventure to settle our pasts." declared Aerith heartily, showing no notice of Cloud's hesitation.

"One of them spiritual journeys, eh?" Bill nodded in acknowledgement, swerving to the right as the trail passed between two steep knolls.

"Something like that…" mumbled Cloud.

"Always wanted to do one myself." he grinned. "Y'know…go visit the Permafrost Glaciers on the Northern Continent. Heard there's an old sage up there who knows a thing or two 'bout special chocobos. Seems all the young 'uns are doin' it now. This valley's become a hotspot for outsiders."

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith.

"A lotta strange folks been seen in these parts recently." Bill added with a frown. "Ever since the old train tunnels caved in."

"This week, too?" posed Cloud.

"Funny you should mention it…"

"How so?" pressed Barret.

"Was deliverin' my produce in Mimett yesterday for their New Year celebrations," began Bill, scratching his hair nonchalantly as they veered heavily again, "an' customers there were tellin' me 'bout a suspicious-lookin' fella that passed through the town not two days ago."

"Suspicious looking?" repeated Tifa.

"Well, us country folks ain't used to some types." shrugged the farmer. "They said he was dressed in a black cloak, an' was carryin' a real wicked-lookin' sword. He didn't say or do nothin', but he got a lot of people on edge. Dunno why. The damn thing can't have been any bigger than your weapon, son."

Cloud gulped, his overwhelming comprehension met by Barret's worried glance. Outside of the military, it was highly uncommon to encounter great blades such as his own Buster Sword or Sephiroth's Masamune due to licensing restrictions imposed by Shinra's Department of Public Safety Maintenance. Barret understood as he did that the appearance of one such sword was no mere coincidence.

"You know what way he was going?" Cloud asked weakly, his voice almost catching in his throat.

"South." came the immediate answer. "Seems he's headed for the Mythril Mine…"

Bill was oblivious to the tense atmosphere that had suddenly fallen over the others as the pickup continued to bounce over the grasslands. The very idea of Sephiroth being nearby sent a shiver soaring down Cloud's spine, freezing his blood, tingling his muscles. The rolling landscape beyond came a blur, the orange line on the horizon announcing the forthcoming dusk. He closed his eyes for a second, catching his breath, once more seeing the sneering smile in his mind. _I promised myself that I would do what it takes_. _We are on the right track. The anger_…_the betrayal_…_Sephiroth, you will soon pay for what you have done_…

28


	22. Vol VIII - Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

**Home on the Ranch**

Despite his amnesia regarding the past five years of his life, Cloud was almost certain he had never greeted the New Year in the farmhouse of a chocobo ranch. The group had arrived aboard Bill's pickup truck late the previous evening, agreeing to his hospitality and offer of placing a roof over their heads for the night. Though he chose not to participate, the others had celebrated the transition into [ν]-εγλ 0008 with high spirits, gaily consuming the makeshift spread of snacks and alcohol lain hastily by the farmer's two grandchildren. He did not begrudge his companions their light-hearted festivities, acknowledging that even a temporary reprieve from their daunting road ahead would help ease the dark burden that bore upon the company.

Instead, Cloud had retired to the spacious guestroom extension on the far side of the single-storey homestead, soon after joined by Red XIII. The rest had drank and chatted and sang traditional songs into the early hours of the morning, only two of which he recognised from his childhood; 'Holding My Thoughts in My Heart' and 'Tango of Tears'. While each pondered what the coming months held in store for them and made resolutions, Cloud had simply struggled to grasp the truth that more than seven years had elapsed since the conclusion of the Wutai War and President Shinra's declaration that the Planet would henceforth commence a new era. The affair had rendered Barret in particular worse for wear by the time he had staggered and collapsed on top of his allocated rainbow-patterned duvet.

"Sleep well?" asked Bill, the question rousing Cloud from his daydream.

"I guess." he replied groggily.

It was not the best-preserved bed that he had ever encountered, but the worn mattress was a luxury in comparison to the cold earth of the countryside on which he had slept every night since their stay at Kalm's Cromwell Inn. The hosts had also been kind enough to wash and dry his clothes, relieving the outfit of the muddy stains and sodden musk it had acquired over the course of the week.

"Breakfast?"

Bill turned from the low stone stove, his glasses lopsided and his mane of grey hair as dishevelled as ever, an inquisitive expression on his bearded face. Behind him was a redbrick wall that spanned the length of the kitchen and dining area, adorned by hanging steel utensils of varying shapes and sizes, and a chimney vent which swallowed the steam and smoke rising from the cracking coal fireplace below. The wooden worktops of the adjacent kitchenette were cluttered with saucepans and empty cider jars, indicating the aftermath of the New Year merriments.

Cloud sat at the large rectangular table at the centre of the room, absently gazing at the white and blue chequered cloth upon which Bill had placed a porcelain teapot and tray of rosy pepio apples, accompanied by a selection of wine bottles that held unlit candles. Light flooded the dining area through the broad window on the north side of the bungalow, the warm rays of sunlight creeping over his arms. The rolling hills and sporadic leafless elm trees of the verdant pastures lay beyond, glimmering beneath a clear sky veiled only by a wispy haze of frosty air.

"Sure." Cloud grunted.

"Chocobo egg okay for ya?" asked the robust farmer, nodding towards the large cast iron cauldron that rested upon a tripod at the heart of the fireplace. The pot had been simmering since Cloud had entered the room.

"_Chocobo_ egg?" he frowned.

"They're a bit of a delicacy around these parts." answered Bill, grinning to himself as he read the uncertainty on his guest's face. "A lot of our revenue comes from sellin' them to the wealthy folks from the Shinra villages up in Healin Valley. One o' these can feed ten adults, but it takes around an hour to boil the damn thing. Figured it would be a nice treat for y'all before you set off."

"Uh…thanks…"

"So, you folks have come from Midgar, huh?" Bill posed casually, tossing a thick slice of bacon onto the frying pan.

"That's right."

"News reports say the city's in the middle of a war between the Shinra an' some terrorist group." he mused. "Pretty desperate stuff. Thousands of people killed 'cause AVALANCHE tore down part o' the Plate and blew up a Mako Reactor. It doesn't even seem real. Us country folks get a bit detached.

"Yeah…it's been a few years now since I was last in the big city. Tried to take my produce to the markets in the Slums. Got half of it eaten or ruined by those stupid hedgehog pies. Never again. Maybe one day I'll go back just to see Shinra Headquarters now that it's completed. They say it's quite somethin'."

"Yeah…"

"Dunno 'bout this new President, though." he scoffed, stabbing at the sizzling meat. "He's been all over the TV since his father was murdered. Too young and inexperienced, if y'ask me. It's never easy losin' a family member, 'specially not the way he did, but it's as if he's been usin' the whole thing to promote his own agenda. Like he didn't care or somethin'. I hear he's scheduled an inaugural parade in Junon next week. You gotta wonder. Maybe now the President's dead, one o' Rufus' supposed siblings will challenge him?"

"_Siblings_?" stammered Cloud.

"Och, it's just gossip, lad." Bill gave a dismissive wave. "There's been rumours goin' 'round for years 'bout President Shinra havin' illegitimate children. People used to say he had mistresses in Wall Market an' that his wife didn't care. There was even one woman who claimed she had proof he was her son's father, but she died before the end of the War. Under suspicious circumstances no doubt."

"It wouldn't surprise me…" Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Not that any of it affects us much out here in the country." he shrugged, leaning over to stoke the fire. "We're still usin' coal on the ranch 'cause we ain't got no choice. The Mako Reactors are too far away."

"What exactly do you do here?"

"Well, this farm's a mixed one." replied Bill, giving the frying pan a last shake over the dancing flame. "We grow all sorts of fruit an' vegetables in the fields out back over the seasons, but we're best known as a chocobo ranch."

"Chocobos, huh?" Cloud repeated inattentively.

"Farmin' these birds has been in my family for generations. There's so much to learn 'bout 'em and their strengths, their personalities, their feather pigmentation, their breeding habits…you name it. Some're made for sport, others for heavy work, an' some are just godsdamn useless. All depends on their pedigree, of course. Some o' the best chocobos I ever seen were caught in the wild. Damn things are almost impossible to trap. They're very cautious by nature, y'see, so they'll run away at the slightest noise. Been times I had to use special Materia just to lure them in. An' whatever you do, you gotta be sure you don't make 'em angry. Chocobos're usually calm, but if you make 'em angry, they'll hurt ya.

"My grandkids do most o' the hard work lookin' after the ones we keep 'round here. Billy's a natural; that boy could tame a Great Marlboro. Both of them are fascinated by the animals. Money can be tight sometimes, y'know…especially since their parents died. We keep some of our own birds, but the big bucks are in rentin' out our stables to jockeys or other riders."

Grabbing a ladle from above the stove, Bill scooped the largest egg Cloud had ever seen from the cauldron, and set it on a draining counter. The shell was pale brown in colour, marked with several round spots. He then took a large knife and hacked into the egg, removing a sizeable portion of albumen and yolk. Shuffling it onto a plate alongside the crisp bacon, he crossed the room to place the meal on the table. Cloud responded with a forced nod of gratitude, tentatively reaching for his fork.

"Yup." Bill continued, trotting back to the kitchenette. "An' business has been booming since those two zoloms appeared in the Marshes."

"The what?" Cloud spluttered, almost choking on the chunk of ham he had sliced off for himself. Bill's enthusiasm immediately drained from his posture, slowly turning with an expression of apprehension.

"You _are_ headin' west from here, aren't you?" he said with concern, his thick brows furrowed. "Towards the mines?"

"That's right."

"Then, you're thinking of crossin' the Marshes?"

"Yeah."

"But, you don't know 'bout the zoloms?"

"Nope."

"Boy, you're lucky I found you when I did." Bill whistled, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud retorted impatiently.

"A few months ago," Bill lowered his eyes, "two enormous serpents turned up in the marshlands that surround the entrance to the Mythril Mine. I haven't seen them myself, but we've had some pretty frightened travellers here lately."

"You're joking, right?" Cloud said, bemused.

"Apparently, the zoloms pick up on any footsteps in the Marshes. Then…_bam_, they attack! And, I guess that would be that…"

"And this is causing your business to boom?" asked Cloud sceptically.

"Well, if you still wanna cross, you're gonna need chocobos." Bill nodded. "Don't matter how fast those monsters are, a chocobo can zip through the marshland in the blink of an eye. Zoloms won't stand a chance catchin' them. If you wanna avoid bein' attacked, you'd better go speak to my grandson, Billy."

"And there's no other way to get across the Midgar Mountains?"

"Unfortunately not. They run all the way to the southern coast. The mine's the only way through without climbin' over those sharp cliffs, but it's a risk either way."

"Figures…"

"What does?" came Barret's booming voice from the hallway behind him. Cloud looked back to see the colossal man stumbling awkwardly towards the dining table, shielding his sensitive eyes from the brightness of the morning as he nursed his hangover. Aerith, Tifa and Red XIII followed closely behind, carrying the stuffed backpacks.

"Ah," welcomed Bill cheerfully, "how are you feeling?"

"Been better…" Barret groaned huskily, slumping into a chair opposite Cloud.

"Can I get you somethin' to drink? A homemade apple juice perhaps?"

"Please." coughed Barret, offering a weak thumbs-up. "A cold glass of Banora White used to cure these. I'm gettin' too old for this shit…"

The next hour was spent recapping and scrutinising the information Bill had shared with Cloud so that the rest of the party fully understood the dangers that their road through Marshes would bring. As they listened intently, he explained the route they would have to take far across the plains to reach an old miners' trail where the waters of the vast and murky lagoon were at their most shallow. It would see them navigate their way around the watchful eyes of other farms, and lead them to a place he believed they would be safest. The mood had grown tense, the group unnerved by the news. Only Barret had not allowed his concentration to remain on the subject, all the while shovelling slabs of bacon and hard-boiled chocobo egg hungrily into his mouth.

"So, where do we get a chocobo?" Aerith enquired eventually, accepting the reality of the scenario.

"Billy's over in the stables right now." answered Bill, motioning towards the eastern side of the estate. "He'll be able to sort you out."

"We better get going." asserted Cloud, standing and gathering his greatsword and a backpack from the tiled floor.

"Thank you for your kindness." said Tifa, holding out a hand. "What do we owe you?"

"Don't be silly, lass." Bill chortled bashfully, throwing a chunky arm around her shoulder. "This is a farmhouse, not a hotel. Your money is useless here. Joinin' me in a good old sing-along last night was payment enough. Now, be gone with you. You'd better reach the Marshes before nightfall."

Saying their goodbyes, the five passed through the creaking oak doorway and down the steps of the veranda, careful not to knock the vacant flower pot shelves that lined the exterior timber walls. Treading around a decaying keg and set of abandoned ladders at the base of the bungalow, they crossed the small courtyard. The near vicinity of the farm was made up of two other buildings situated in close proximity, as well as an expansive paddock out front, all enclosed by a ring of elm trees, their branches bare for the winter period. To the west lay the calm Lake Pahsana, its glassy surface reflecting the distant snow-capped crests of the Midgar Mountains.

Four magnificent golden-feathered chocobos grazed within the enclosure, one nibbling at the grass around the picket fence, occasionally raising its head to emit a satisfied _wark_, while the others meandered aimlessly around, their stubby beaks pecking at the soft soil. Their delighted squeals drifted over the chilled breeze like a melody and, though captive and domesticated, seemed no less content than their free and wild counterparts the group had witnessed in the valley the previous day. Each of them was tall and slender, their athletic bodies arched, their long necks bobbing enchantingly with every movement.

A short way from the farmhouse, beyond an old stone well complete with water bucket, rose a hulking cylindrical storage mill. Built using blocks of grey stone, only a handful of airy portholes and a domed roof decorated the otherwise bland tower, clearly out of significant use in this season. It overshadowed the elevated curving ceiling of the adjacent barn, somewhat obscuring the corrosive rust on the metal sheeting. The twin barn doors were fully ajar, opening towards the paddock, and revealed a row of stables inside. At the height of the front entrance was a comedic animation of a yellow chicobo, painted on the chipped ashen lumber above a pair of shuttered windows.

As they approached the stables, Cloud noticed a two ceramic garden ornaments that had been placed at the side of either door to keep them from sliding closed. One resembled a fat chocobo, its rotund shape sat on a small podium, a lazy expression etched on a chubby face with only a few feathers standing erect. The second was much leaner, sculpted in mid-dash as if racing towards the finish line of a competitive derby. An odd addition to the statuette was that the bird was not being ridden by a jockey, but by a fluffy white moogle with tiny bat-like wings, and a kamikaze bandana wrapped beneath the red pompom on its head.

Entering the barn, the sour stench of droppings intruded Cloud's nostrils immediately, causing him to gag slightly. The concrete floor extended the full length of the shaded interior, accompanied on both flanks by several pens constructed of dark wood. Light filtered from the dusty plastic windows above each stable, casting faint shadows of the roof beams over the ground, and enveloping the beds of straw in the dimness. Some of the resident chocobos glanced up from their meals, their beady black eyes watching the company, lackadaisically flapping their squat wings at the intrusion before returning to the mix of vegetables in the feeding troughs.

At the centre of the corridor, two children huddled together, their heads bowed as they read from a notepad, their discussion hushed and inaudible. The pair had been introduced to the party the night before as Bill's grandchildren, Billy and Chole. Billy was the in his mid-teens and the elder of the two by a few years, a strong boy with bushy, copper-coloured hair, today clad in stained denim dungarees and a straw hat. His sister was much more petite and presentable, instead dressed in a burgundy frock. Both looked up simultaneously as Red XIII came inside, his heavy clawed paws clicking against the hard ground with every step.

"What can I do for you old folks?" called Billy, taking the reed from his mouth and slotting it behind his ear. He handed the notepad to Chole and began towards them.

"_Old folks_…?" Tifa whispered.

"We're, uh, looking to hire chocobos." replied Cloud. "Your grandfather said you could help us."

"Headin' for the Marshes, huh?" Billy concluded as he joined them. "How many you needin'?"

"How many do you have?"

"Well…" the boy thought for a moment, "to be honest, we're almost all out. We're takin' care of most o' these birds for other folks. I reckon I could spare two."

"Only two?" moaned Barret.

"Unless you wanna go out an' catch one yourselves."

"Will two be enough?" Cloud asked dubiously, gesturing in the direction of Barret. "I mean…will they be able to carry _him_?"

"Shut your mouth, Spiky!" he responded angrily, his wide nostrils flaring, slamming his gun-arm against a support post, causing it to shudder under the impact.

"Chocobos are remarkably strong animals." Billy pondered, scratching his chin, his eyes analysing the enormous dark-skinned man.

"I don't think it's right." Tifa shook her head.

"Don't think what's right?" Cloud frowned, turning towards her. Her pale face was partially concealed by the long, dark strands of untied hair that wilted clumsily to one side, running down her spine without direction or purpose. She stared back determinedly, her large brown eyes swelling with unease and guilt.

"Y'know…to use them like this." she answered, her voice softening as she spoke. "What if something happens?"

"You're worried 'bout them more than you're worried 'bout us?" snorted Barret.

"You can only take them as far as Mythril Mine anyway." Billy assured her. "They're good birds. They'll find their way back; they can take care of themselves."

"I know that, but..." pleaded Tifa.

"Tifa, we don't have a choice." Cloud exhaled.

"I'll probably have to give y'all Boco an' Zeio if you wanna carry everythin' too." considered Billy.

"Boco and Zeio?" Aerith repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"They're our two biggest birds." he nodded. "Zeio is Grandpa's, but Boco belongs to a Shinra employee. She lets us hire him out, though, so I'm sure she won't mind."

"What 'bout that fellow?" asked Barret, pointing over Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud looked around to see which creature his comrade was referring to, and felt his jaw drop as his gaze settled on an unexpected site. Through the hatch of a pen further down the aisle, he could see the elegant neck of a chocobo leaning out over the barrier, the curious bird unlike the others. Its sleek feathers were jet black in colour, while its bill remained as golden as its fellow inhabitants, cooing gently as if aware that it was now the focus of the conversation.

"Him? No." chuckled Billy. "That's Hyperion. He's a bit too old, now."

"Hyperion?" Tifa gasped in awe. "_The_ Hyperion?"

"Yup."

"I don't understand…" said Aerith.

"He's the famous black chocobo." explained Tifa, wandering over to the bird's stable. With a steady hand, she reached out and stroked Hyperion's coat, causing him to _wark_ excitedly. "The one that made Invincible Joe the best jockey in the world. But…what's he doing here?"

"Joe retired him." Billy shrugged. "Now he races at the Gold Saucer with his new black chocobo, Teioh. This old boy gets to live out the rest of his days frolicking in the field or stuffing his face with greens. Trust me, he's happy."

"Happy…" Tifa sighed in submission, patting his neck.

"So, how are we gonna do this, then?" Cloud said firmly, making no secret of his desire to begin the day's journey.

"Chole?" shouted the boy, waving to gain his sister's attention as she inspected the troughs at the rear of the barn.

"Uh huh?" she squeaked.

"Saddle up Boco and Zeio." he instructed, taking his reed from behind his ear and beginning to chew on it once more. "They're goin' on a wee adventure."

42


	23. Vol VIII - Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

**A Shadow in the Marshlands**

The tell-tale signs of an approaching dusk were upon them by the time the company had traversed the great downs of the Vargid Plains and reached the southeast banks of the Marshes; the long shadows cast by the serrated peaks of the Midgar Mountains stretching many miles over the grasslands. The thick snow at their summit glimmered as the rays of a descending sun crept around the ridges, a stark contrast to the gathering storm clouds overhead.

The ride from the chocobo ranch had been swift and without incident and, had it not been for an old signpost identifying the nearby Reagan Farm, they would have considered themselves as far into the wild as it was possible to be. The country was as lush and pure as they had come to expect from this part of the Continent, free from the deathly fingers of the Mako Reactors, dotted sporadically by clumps of unkempt trees and the occasional lake. It was abound with several species living in harmony, from cattle to rabbits, deer, moose, levrikons, epiornii, and even another herd of diceratopses, none of whom seemed particularly concerned as Boco, Zeio and a fiery feline beast galloped past.

The chocobos had handled like a dream, graceful in their movement, but with a remarkable display of power and drive in their muscular legs. Their tame nature and vast experience in being handled by humans meant that their behaviour was impeccable, obeying every instruction commanded of them via the reins. Even during the short break the group had enjoyed alongside a small river, Boco and Zeio remained blissfully compliant.

To appease her guilt of utilising the animals in such a fashion, Tifa had purchased two tantal greens from Billy when he recommended that the turnip-like vegetables were a favourite among the docile creatures. The two had _warked_ in delight when she presented them from Barret's backpack, rolling them onto the grass by their large clawed feet. She had been unable to suppress an apologetic smile as they gnawed and pecked at the rough skin of the greens, devouring them within minutes.

Afterwards, Cloud watched with slight interest as the magnificent golden birds waded out into the gentle flowing waters, dunking their heads to drink, and shaking to cool the sleek feathers of their elegant necks. They were soon joined by Aerith who had discarded her boots and hoisted her pink dress up around her thighs to avoid it getting wet. Boco and Zeio seemed unnerved by her approach, instead offering the underside of their breasts for her to stroke while she whispered soft incantations. Their beady eyes had grown heavy and relaxed, almost as if her words had entranced them, becoming immediately alert again when Cloud had declared that they must continue their journey. Aerith had led the chocobos back to the embankment, collecting her things as the duo waited patiently to be mounted.

"Need a hand?" Cloud had asked her as he heaved himself onto Boco's front saddle, careful not to injure him with the Buster Sword.

"You're such a gentleman." Aerith teased, allowing him to use his unnatural strength to swing her up so that she sat directly behind him, her legs hanging on either side of the animal's short wings. Both were oblivious to Tifa's fleeting expression as she scrambled to position herself similarly beside Barret, snatching the reins while he fought to keep his balance atop the rear of the visibly-uncomfortable Zeio.

"Are you quite finished?" she had snapped as he steadied himself.

The group had then set off once more, galloping over the Vargid Plains, feeling the cool wind against their skin as the birds gathered speed. Red XIII was able to match their every step, running over the rich earth as if he was being hounded, never faltering or complaining of exhaustion. Only when they had negotiated the crest of a steep hill overlooking the swamplands did the chocobos lose their haste, unenthusiastically beginning their final descent towards uncertainty. Now, staring out across the uninviting murkiness of the Marshes, Cloud's heightened senses detected a lingering aura of malevolence. Aerith tightened her grip around his waist; she also felt it.

According to Bill, the entrance to Mythril Mine was an ancient cavern located amidst a now-abandoned base of former workers' huts on the western-most point of the Marshes. Boasting a diameter of approximately two miles, the lagoon had proven a formidable barrier between the grasslands and the mine long before the zoloms had taken residence there, thus the tiny pioneer settlement of Luchile's Pass was established, named in honour of its founder. It was situated at the foot of a sheer cliff which marked the geological shift in the direction of the Midgar Mountains; the point at which the north-bound and east-bound ranges met.

However, the desolate landscape that waited between the company and Luchile's Pass appeared far from forgiving. Following the edge of the swamp south, they discovered the old miners' trail that Bill had also mentioned. Here the stale brown waters seemed to have subsided to reveal an almost-unbroken passage of semi-submerged islands, the path evaporating after a short way into the haunting fog that was gradually sliding down the mountainside. The blackening rainclouds above had all but engulfed the jagged peaks by now, and the temperature had plummeted so low that Cloud could see Boco's breath rising from the twin nostrils of his stubby beak.

"So…this is it." Tifa exhaled, breaking the silence that had surrounded the party as they paused on the shoreline of the Marshes.

"We should get this over with." Cloud responded adamantly, scanning the bleak terrain for signs of movement. "It's almost nightfall. The longer we hesitate, the more dangerous it becomes. Red, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Your question suggests I have a choice." said the beast blankly. "If, however, you are proposing that I may be unable to outrun our monsters, then you are quite mistaken. These dexterous legs of mine have saved me from much worse circumstances than this."

"You could've just said 'yes'." muttered Cloud, giving the reins around Boco's neck a light tug. "Let's go. And whatever you do, don't disturb the water."

As directed, the chocobo trotted forward, his claws tentatively testing the stability of the boggy land segments before submitting the full weight of him and his riders. Zeio came next, and then Red XIII. The mud slurped underfoot with each timid step, smothering the legs of the animals, the horrid sound resonating in the mist like faint ghostly splutters. Tall unkempt weeds and leafless bushes marred the path, their shoots as ominous as wicked fingers, scratching the cautious chocobos as they passed. Around them, wiry branches and poisonous stalks of dead trees and plants reached out from the shallow waters, soon giving way to a gloomy abyss beyond.

Before long, other footprints appeared in the spongy soil, both of man and chocobo. Cloud lessened his hold over Boco, permitting the bird to pick up the pace on a trail he seemed to be familiar with, venturing more assuredly through the thickening haze. A foul stench hung in the air, not unlike rotting meat, suffocating the thoughts of the wary travellers. In addition, an abnormal stillness had settled over the Marshes, like the calm before a storm, amplifying each and every minute sound made as the company progressed.

Suddenly, Boco reared back, emitting a stifled _wark _as Cloud grasped frantically at the reins to bring him under control. Struggling to settle the bird, he glanced quickly about them in a bid to identify what had caused Boco to react in such a manner. The curtain of fog had grown so palpable now that he could barely make out the ground beneath them, or the treacherous waterline. He estimated that they had crossed at least half of the two-mile trek. Turning back, Cloud saw the shadows of the Zeio and Red XIII slowly advancing towards him, and held up a hand to halt them.

"Yo, what's goin' on? Why've we stopped?" hissed Barret.

"Something's spooked Boco." Cloud replied quietly, patting the erect feathers on his chocobo's neck to soothe him. Handing the brown leather reins to Aerith, he expertly manoeuvred himself down from his saddle. "Wait here while I check it out."

Cloud's military boots sank deep into the mud, pulling at him as he edged forward. Guardedly, he reached over his shoulder, wrapping his gloved fingers around the long, thin handle of the Buster Sword, releasing it from its magnetic holster. The pungent aroma emanating from the peaty swamp swept over him, wispy fumes rising from the motionless surface of the marsh, enveloping him, burning his throat as he inhaled. Brittle twigs cracked underfoot as he crept through the mist, his eyes trained on what lay ahead until, like a phantom, the reason for the commotion appeared before him.

The footprints on the track had been decimated by a two-metre-thick gouge that had torn clean through the islet passage. At the centre of the fissure was a wrinkled snake skin, much larger than any Cloud had ever witnessed, floating lazily atop the stagnant water. The pallid yellow honeycomb pattern of its fist-sized scales had shrivelled over time, but the extent of the gelatinous skin was alarming, as was the implicit enormity of the monster that had shed it.

Crouching to inspect the moulted sleeve further, he noticed something bobbing very lightly to his right, almost-wholly concealed by the giant skin. Cloud leaned forward, squinting with curiosity, carefully moving it aside with the tip of his sword, dislodging the object from the reeds it had been ensnared by. He grimaced as the discovery took shape before his eyes; he had seen a gnarled hand protruding from the water and now, freed from its entanglement, the upper-half of a human torso floated to the surface from the hidden depths. The twisted face of a young man emerged only a few feet away, his decomposing expression wide with fright, his body ripped in two at the stomach.

_Did the zoloms do this_…_?_

As he lowered his gaze, a noise echoed from behind that caused Cloud's heart to skip a beat. He spun as he heard the resounding splash, lurching to his feet, his legs instinctively blasting into a sprint. Holding the Buster Sword aloft, he darted from island to island back in the direction of his comrades, hurdling bushes and knotted roots. Blood pumping in his veins, Cloud knew he had to get to them before the monstrous serpent; he had to protect them. Harder and faster he surged, careering through the smog with enhanced agility, his chest ready to explode as he burst onto the narrow stretch of terrain where he had left the others.

"Godsdamn mud…" Red XIII cursed as he grumpily shook his tribal ankle-bracelet dry, ripples wavering from the embankment where his paw had entered the swamp.

"What the hell happened?" panted Cloud in a mixture of annoyance and relief. Boco tilted his head in puzzlement at his master's abrupt and flustered entrance, mimicked somewhat by Aerith and Tifa.

"The ground gave way beneath me." snorted Red XIII, nodding to a patch of earth that had crumbled in a miniature landslide.

"I thought…" Cloud trailed off, forcing the words back. "We need to get outta here. Right now."

"What did you see out there?" asked Tifa with concern.

"There's no time…" he answered hurriedly, striding towards Boco. Accepting the reins from Aerith as she adjusted the straps of the backpack she had been burdened with for the day, he readied himself to mount the chocobo, but stopped.

"What is it?" gulped Aerith, her voice trembling, reading Cloud's frown.

"Listen…" he mouthed, holding a finger to his lips. Red XIII's ears perked as he craned his neck from side to side in an attempt to pinpoint the sound they had both heard, his concentration fierce. A tension fell over the party as they each held their breaths, none daring to speak, the seconds ticking by as if an eternity.

"Damn, Spiky," Barret sighed eventually, "you losin' your…?"

The rattle was unmistakable this time, slicing through the air like a klaxon. It echoed all around them, its source close by, but its direction indiscernible. Cloud and Aerith's comprehending gazes met for a fleeting moment before, in a single motion, he sprung onto Boco, yanking the reins and digging his heels into the bird's side.

"Go!" he yelled as Aerith wrapped her arms around him, hastily beckoning Tifa, Barret and Red XIII to follow.

With a shriek, the chocobos took off through the Marshes, ducking their heads low and elevating their tail feathers as they accelerated faster than they had run before. The animals skipped sprightly over the land, hurtling along the miners' trail, leaping over the snake skin trench effortlessly. The rattling grew louder, infectious to hear; a daunting threat to those whom had dared venture into the zoloms' territory. Mud and water churned as the chocobos' legs became a blur, carving their own route through the Marshes.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the rattling faded into a thunderous sloshing sound. Cloud glanced over the metallic pauldron on his left shoulder, and saw the silhouette of an enormous slithering serpent behind the grey partition of mist. Its preying seventy-foot body was gliding beneath the surface of the lagoon parallel to them, leaving only the silvery scales of its back visible, and was gaining speed.

Unable to take his gaping stare from the creature, jerking back and forth as Boco evaded a stretch of unsteady ground, Cloud brandished the Buster Sword once again, using a single arm to hold its blade at a lethal angle while he simultaneously steered the bird. The zolom was now close enough for him to make out rubbery texture of its skin as it coiled through the water at an incredible rate. There came a menacing hiss followed by a loud gurgle and, as if it had all been an illusion, the snake vanished.

"Where the hell'd it go?" roared Barret.

"Keep your eyes open!" shouted Cloud, anxiously searching the surrounding swampland for any re-emergence of the colossal abomination. "That thing could..."

The zolom screamed as it rose vertically out of the marsh, towering high over the advancing party. Slimy brown water poured from the golden underside of the gargantuan cobra as it threw its neck back and snarled, several deadly fangs gleaming inside its wide jaws, each one a foot long. A raspy forked tongue flicked out and cracked the air like a whip, the hooded frills on either side of its head flapping wildly as it let out a second high-pitched screech.

Veering left and right respectively, Boco and Zeio galloped around of the zolom's broad, muscular abdomen it brought its head crashing to the ground, snapping its jaws hungrily. Cloud turned quickly to see Red XIII dive out of the serpent's lunging path, narrowly escaping its gaping mouth. He landed heavily in the mud, and stumbled as his paws sank under the impact, sliding awkwardly in an attempt to regain his footing. The zolom hissed wickedly, lashing its barbed tail behind it as it slithered below the marsh. Red XIII's eye bore a glint of genuine fear, and he wasted no time in racing after the chocobos as they sped across the islands.

However, his relief was only fleeting, as the water behind him began thrashing up violently. The large hooded head of the snake suddenly appeared through the fog at his rear, its fangs crunching savagely at the beast's hind legs, drawing closer with each missed lurch. He yowled, holding his flaming tail between his legs as he bounded at pace to keep it from being torn from his back. Sensing the zolom arch its neck and loom over him as it primed its fatal strike, Red XIII was at its mercy. Closing his eye, hoping this breath was not his last, he heard something explosive whiz overhead.

The monstrous cobra bellowed in pain and fury as the thirty-five millimetre bullets tore into its scaly midriff, forcing it to recoil. Red XIII glanced up to see a ferocious expression upon Barret's bearded face, his rotating gun-arm targeting the flailing snake, Tifa helping to keep him balanced while she steered Zeio. The serpent dodged from side to side, but Barret's sweeping aim was devastatingly flawless, shredding its silvery skin and causing thick globules of blood to spray over the swamp. The zolom unleashed a terrible wail as it drove despairingly against the torrent of shots for a few seconds longer, desperate to catch the escaping beast, before gradually withdrawing, giving up the chase.

His heart pounding as adrenaline cascaded through his entire body like wildfire, Red XIII did not notice the old miners' trail had widened and grown significantly firmer beneath his padded paws until they had almost arrived on the western bank of the Marshes. The shroud of mist had also declined, and was now nothing more than a wispy layer of vapour that had settled over the patched grassy terrain ahead. The chocobos slowed to a canter, confident that the danger had passed, and proceeded side-by-side beyond the threshold of the lagoon, along the foot of the east-bound Midgar Mountains.

The sharp cliff face hung eerily over the party like a watchful titan, black and craggy, glistening in the parts exposed to the light rain that had started to fall. The storm clouds were now directly above them, casting a tangible gloom over the landscape. Wary of the fading daylight and the dreary night that would soon be upon them, the group rode for the narrow corridor that wound like a gorge between the scaling bluffs of the intersecting mountain ranges to Luchile's Pass.

They had only managed a short distance from the Marshes before Boco and Zeio grew restless, often bucking or turning away entirely from the mouth of the vale. Their reluctance fuelled Cloud's anticipation that the same great malice he had felt before now lurked not so far away; he was certain it was _him_. The birds' _warks_ dulled to whimpering squeaks, unnerving the others, and causing his own stomach to tighten. Not even a calming song from Aerith was enough to ease the chocobos' discomfort, leaving the company no option.

"I think it's time these guys went home." Cloud proposed as he climbed down from Boco, holding out an arm to help Aerith dismount.

"They've been brave enough for one day." nodded Tifa sombrely, absently stroking Zeio's head as she deliberated the situation. "But…do you think they'll be okay on their own?"

"You mean in the Marshes?" asked Cloud "Why wouldn't they be?"

"The damn birds outran that snake for fun." snorted Barret, lowering himself to the ground. "An' one o' them was carryin' me."

"We can't take them into the mine, anyway." Cloud added.

"It's just…" Tifa bit her lip, peering back into the ominous mist.

"Billy told us these two are pretty resourceful." Aerith encouraged her with a smile. "They'll be fine; they'll find their way back to the ranch."

Tifa stared into space for a number of seconds, her large brown eyes glazing over as she fell deep into contemplation. With a sigh, she finally lifted her leg over and slumped down to join her four comrades. Unfastening the reins, she stuffed them into the small saddlebag, gesturing for Cloud to do the same. Boco and Zeio shared an excited gaze, eagerly scraping their claws in the dirt in recognition that they had been granted freedom.

"Be safe." Tifa bade Zeio, patting his breast firmly.

With a resounding _wark_, the giant golden bird bowed his head, then took off back in the direction of the swamp, soon followed by Boco. As the chocobos retreated into the zolom's domain, the company stood in silence, watching their ratite allies vanish amid the wall of fog. It was Cloud who moved first, shouldering the backpack he had reclaimed from Aerith and, taking up the Buster Sword, trudged towards the gorge.

"Let's go."

"Barret?" Red XIII cleared his throat, causing the whole group to pause for a moment. His voice was delicate, laden with humility if not a touch of shame. Barret turned to face him, arching his scarred eyebrow. "I…um…I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

"Sure thing, old timer." he waved dismissively, pointing at the still-smoking barrels of his gatling-gun. "My partner here enjoys a good ol' bit o' monster bashin'. Don't forget, I got a reputation to protect."

"Indeed," acknowledged the beast, starting after their leader, "but you have my deepest gratitude nonetheless."

The hike to the entrance of the pass lasted slightly longer than it may have otherwise been. The group travelled without much haste, allowing the weary Red XIII to regain his energy after what had seemed an entire afternoon of running on his part. The rain had picked up, swathing them in a blanket of cold precipitation and bullying them into donning their waterproof cagoules.

The jackets fluttered harshly as the wind picked up speed, howling indefinable cautions as it swept between the mountains and the bare branches of the trees. The trail underfoot had begun to slope progressively downward, the soft earth giving way to uneven rocks that sprung from the ground like enormous grey eyeballs. It was only when the party rounded a jutting outcrop of the cliffside that Cloud's dread was realised; there was no question that Sephiroth had come this way. They were greeted to a sight more horrific than any could have imagined, halting each of the company in their tracks, the girls gasping in fright.

The limp, skewered body of the seventy-foot zolom hung awkwardly, twisted in a disjointed fashion around the pointed head of the enormous stake that impaled its throat. Resembling a barren makeshift tree, the stake rose with purpose through the upturned topside of the monster; a caution to those who witnessed the butchery of the mangled snake. The mammoth cobra's once-menacing red eyes were unmoving and lifeless, its frills drooping lazily on either side of its golden head. The entire figure of the zolom was splattered with dark blood, some of which still trickled from wounds carved across its scaly silver form.

A sudden flash of lightning struck the northern face of the Midgar Mountains, illuminating the sunken dead eyes of the hideous terror. Wrapped around the splintered trunk, the zolom's black tongue tossed flaccidly in the wind, as did its deadweight tail, the harmless rattle now only a simple distraction. The imminent thunder of the colliding storm clouds rumbled around the five as they gawped uneasily at the annihilated creature, defeated without remorse.

"Cloud…" croaked Tifa, her words a faint mumble in the gale. "You don't think this was Sephiroth, do you?"

"It was him…" Cloud confirmed, his trained eyes absorbing every detail. The appalling scene was an overdue reminder of the strength and unmatched power of the former Captain of SOLDIER.

"You're telling me that our enemy is someone capable of this…?" Aerith questioned, her tone lacking its usual passion.

"This guy's pretty strong, I'd say." mused Barret with a hint of reluctance. "You sure we oughtta be huntin' him?"

"Like you have no idea…" Cloud retorted determinedly. Sephiroth's strength was unimaginable; infinitely more destructive than the legends that preceded him. A tense restlessness enveloped the party, endorsed by the pummelling rainfall. Somewhere in the midst of the indecision, Red XIII's lone words drifted like a profundity upon which the rest were expected to heed.

"This is a power that we should respect."

53


	24. Vol VIII - Chapter 5 INCOMPLETE

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**The Way of the Mountain**

**THE FOLLOWING IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES**

Cloud frowned as he inspected the tent the next morning. The shape of the green nylon cover reflected the beating it had received during the night; the thin sheet denting in many places. He yawned. The gales and constant downpour had prevented him from falling asleep for longer than half-hour intervals, with thunder and lightning tormenting the travellers for the duration of the night, flashing and roaring as if to exhibit the superiority of the heavens. The intimidating shadow of the Midgar Mountains had brought even less comfort to the group as they camped, without a fire, under its fearsome gaze.

However, the morning sky was not without a sense of irony as, with what seemed to be one of the Planet's mischievous jokes, sunlight reigned down upon the tired company, its warm rays and unbroken shower of gold. Birds chirped in the trees, their song loud and cheerful. The dew on the grass glistened, gleaming radiantly as the sunlight reflected against the moisture. Cloud grew increasingly agitated as he trudged around the bruised tent, greater amounts the thick mud clinging to his boots with each step.

"What's up?" called Tifa, crawling through the doorway of the girls' tent and skipping over to him.

"Just checkin' the cover." muttered Cloud. "We took a real pounding last night."

"Yeah," said Tifa, "I was worried that we were all gonna drown in the rain water."

"Don't be stupid." he said, without smiling.

"Oh, c'mon...grumpy." she chuckled, pushing his shoulder. Again, he was not amused. "Geez, I was only joking."

"Well, don't!"

"She's right, you know." came Red XIII's dry voice from inside the tent. "A little humour never hurt anyone. I'd even go as far as to say that laughter would benefit us as a whole."

"See?" said Tifa, grinning cheekily.

"What would he know?" said Cloud, scowling as he walked off. "There ain't no time for jokes; this is serious. Now, hurry up and get ready! We're leavin' as soon as we can."

The entrance to the Mythril Caves was dark and unguarded. It was a tall archway, large even enough for Barret to enter without ducking his head, and was cut symmetrically from the black stone. The soft earth leading to the opening had lost its colour, and seemed to slope downwards as it approached the cave, the decline small but barely detectable. The sun continued to climb over them as the morning wore on, casting long shadows of the five as they slogged through the mud. The peaks of both mountain ranges stood watchful on either side of them, drawing them into their clutches.

It had taken an hour for them to pack up the temporary camp and make the mile-long journey from the site to the mine. Although Tifa had offered some support, Cloud and Barret insisted on carrying the backpacks. The general mood of the group had lightened, much to the annoyance of Cloud, and often there was laughter amongst the other four. The leader kept to himself, his eyes locked firmly on the path ahead, his pace quick and unfaltering. By the time they had arrived at the mine, the excitement of the others had died away: the grey, twisting stairs of the dim passage unappealing to them.

"This is it." said Cloud, halting before the entrance.

"How long did you say it would take to get through?" asked Tifa, glancing up at Barret.

"If we don't get lost," he said, "we'll make it to the other side by tonight."

"But what are the chances of getting lost?" said Aerith, her voice one of reluctance.

"In a place like this, I can only imagine that they would be quite significant." said Red XIII.

"I think I know the way." said Barret. "All we need to do is...well...not get lost."

"Wise words indeed." said Red XIII. "Have you been here before?"

"Once...some years ago: when I first came to Midgar."

"D'you think you can guide us?" said Cloud.

"I'll try." said Barret. "But I ain't promisin' nothin'. These tunnels are dark, so it'd be easy to take a wrong turn."

"Do we have a light?" said Tifa. Barret thought for a second.

"Shit! I knew I'd forgot somethin'."

"Well, isn't this turnin' out to be quite a day." muttered Cloud.

"Shu'up, asshole." snapped Barret. "At least I planned ahead."

"Yes, but obviously not very well."

"Hey, if you..."

"Be quiet," bellowed Red XIII, "both of you. You seem to have forgotten that we do not need such items. Those would be a waste of precious space, and an inessential burden."

"What're you talkin' about?" demanded Barret. Red XIII sighed and, bringing his orange tail from behind him, held it high above his back for all to see. Its bright tip glowed strong, even in the late morning sunlight, like a roaring flame. It burned like an undying torch, the light soothing for the group in this time of need. In the week that they had known him, the company had gradually come to take the beast's strange attribute for granted.

"Now do you understand?" he said. "You must see with your eyes and think with your minds, not with the harsh words you bestow upon one another. I say to you now: such bickering is unnecessary, and its continuation will see the destruction of the bonds which hold this companionship together."

Silence enveloped the party. Red XIII's words had been cold, and had come without warning. Cloud stared at Barret. Who cares?, he thought, What do I need 'bonds' for? What do I need this group for? I've always got by on my own. What makes them think I need them now? He glanced over the faces. The beast's words had scarred the mood: they had been saddened. Cloud turned away, towards the cave, bringing the Buster sword from over his back. He could not bear to look at them. He did not want to become part of them.

"We better get goin'." he said finally. "Stay on your guard. We don't know what sort of things lurk down here."

Barret's fear of becoming lost had not been invalid. The cold, crooked tunnels of the mine were an entangled maze of passages into the depths of the mountain, driving deeper under the rock. The shiny cave walls glowed in a mixture of cool yellows and oranges, rebounding the brilliant light of Red XIII's tail. The rocky ground seemed strange to walk on as, after an entire week of trekking across the countless fields of the Eastern Lands, it was firm and consistent.

The tunnels trailed ever-down, with the air becoming increasingly humid and claustrophobic. The walls appeared to close in around the group, as if trying to swallow their prey. In the distance, the sound of scurrying claws and the loud buzz of insect wings could be made out, the presence of creatures by no means hidden from the party. This alarmed the girls, forcing them to huddle together as the company ventured farther into the black unknown. Cloud carried the Buster sword at waist level, holding it out in front of him with his right hand, supporting the backpack with his left. He watched carefully as the cave unravelled, and listened intently to the far-off sounds, analysing each new feature of their descent.

After an hour's walking, the ground seemed to level out and continue in a horizontal direction. Red XIII led the party, his tail raised high above his back, the blazing light reaching out before them; then came Barret, his gun-arm poised to unload on any aggressive beast of the mine; and then Tifa and Aerith. Cloud walked slowly behind, perceiving all that there was to perceive. In the suffocating heat of the caves, the party moved slowly on, unaware of the many hidden yellow eyes that followed them. Even to Cloud, the piercing stares of the castanets - parasites of the darkness - went without notice, but the brightness of the Red XIII was enough to keep them at bay.

They marched ever on, following the tunnel as it wound to the left, eventually splitting in two. The place of the split was spacious enough for the five to stand together and, as they crowded around the light, they contemplated their option. One side of the fork progressed farther left, leading deeper into the thinning passage, whereas the other was a flight of wide, ascending stone steps, where a cooling air drifted down from above, stroking the faces of the party. They waited for a while, refreshing themselves in the breeze.

"Which way?" Red XIII asked Barret.

"Dunno." he said after a while. "I remember the stairs, but not this soon."

"Is it possible that you just haven't calculated it properly?" said Cloud.

"Dunno."

"Do you plan on being of any help whatsoever?"

"Don't start, man." said Barret in a low voice. "I'm tryin'."

"If we do not have a set path, I say that the leader should decide which way we shall go." said Red XIII, his eye moving from Barret to Cloud. Cloud hung his head, letting his hair to fall into his face.

"I didn't ask to be leader." he said quietly.

"Yes, but it would be better for all of us if you were." said Aerith, gently touching his bare arm with her soft fingertips.

"We all think so." said Tifa.

"I don't." grumbled Barret.

"Exactly!" said Cloud. "Why can't Barret be in charge? He knows where he's goin'. Why can't you just turn to him for support? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because," said Red XIII, "you are the one who leads us. Tell me, why are we passing through these mines?"

"We're goin' after Sephiroth." said Cloud, gazing into the beast's single eye.

"No, we are not...you are."

"But..."

"That is the situation. You are in seek of Sephiroth, and we are following you. That is why you are our leader." Red XIII grinned. "Besides, none of us would listen to him anyway."

"Hey!" snapped Barret, angered by the comment. Aerith and Tifa giggled. Cloud snorted.

"Fine." he said. "You win...but it doesn't mean I like it."

"We didn't ask you to." laughed Aerith. "So, Mr. Leader, what way?" Cloud huffed.

"I say we take the stairs."

The climb was steep and tiring. As the group scaled the inner mountain, the steps had gradually broadened and the passage expanded. The air rushed more freely about them, the cool current dancing over their bodies. Cloud and Barret were grateful for the development, as the weight of their backpacks had grown heavy and uncomfortable. On more than one occasion, one of the five had stumbled upon an old piece of mining equipment, its shape hidden beneath the shadows of the group. The metal head of the tool, which was often a worn pick, would let out a horrendous, echoing clang as it clattered against the shimmering cave wall, forcing them to stop and listen: listen for the movement of creatures in the darkness. Only when they were satisfied, would they move on.

After about a mile of constant clambering up the long, straight staircase, the passage opened out onto a deep chasm. A small ledge extended out over the pit, leading to what appeared to be their only option of crossing: a narrow, almost natural, stone bridge, whose only support came from two metal rails, running parallel to the bridge at waist-height. The bridge seemed stable, as if it had been cut from the rock, but, despite its length, was no more than four foot in breadth.

The only light, other than that of Red XIII, came from the sparkling Mako river, hundreds of feet below. The cliff faces on either side of the crevasse shone with pale green, the reflections rippling gracefully with the gentle flow of the river. It astonished the group how much visibility there was around them with so little a source as Red XIII's tail, the range of their sight greater than expected. Beyond the edge of the semi-circular platform, they were able to see another bridge a short distance below, crossing the wide ravine to a rusted pulley-lift, whose ropes disappeared into the deep.

"Is this the only way across?" asked Tifa.

"Seems like it." said Cloud, hesitant to pass over the narrow bridge.

"We're goin' the right way." said Barret. "I can remember crossin' here."

"Well, that's good news." said Aerith jokingly, wiping the glistening sweat from her forehead. "I couldn't bear the thought of having climbed all those stairs for nothing."

"In my opinion, I think it would be best if we crossed individually." said Red XIII.

"I agree." said Cloud.

"Then, I shall go first." he said. "My light will guide you safely to the other side."

The beast stepped carefully out onto the bridge, each of his four paws treading cautiously over the smooth rock. Wire mesh rose from the base of the bridge to the metal rails, acting as a safety-net for Red XIII. It was over a minute before he reached the opposite platform and, when he did, he signalled for the others to follow. Aerith came next, passing slowly with both hands gripped firmly onto the steel poles on either side of the bridge; then Tifa, who postponed the process for a short while by losing out to her curiosity, and taking a quick peek below her, only to stall in petrification; and then Barret, who plodded across without reluctance.

Cloud had elected himself to remain until all the others had passed the deadly clutches of the deep chasm unscathed. As Barret hopped onto the ledge, over one hundred feet from Cloud, he called for the leader to copy. Cloud paused for a few seconds, uneased by the prospect of having nothing more than a piece of rock between him and a sheer drop into the lower-most regions of the mountain mines. Then, clearing his mind of such thoughts, he began across.

His boots thumped heavily on the solid stone with each pace he took. His focus remained on the radiance of Red XIII's tail, attracted to it like a moth to light. He clenched the handle of his sword as tight as he possibly could, using all his power to stop the weapon plunging from the bridge. With such intense concentration, Cloud neglected the numbing buzz that came from beneath him until it pierced his ear like a shooting pain. He stopped dead, swinging his head from side to side, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

As swiftly as the buzzing had come, the ark dragon floated into view to the left of Cloud. The small, thin creature hovered in the same position, its beady black eyes staring viciously into Cloud's. The dragon's green, scaly body hung in the air, suspended by its fluttering insect-like wings. Smoke rose from the flaring nostrils on its long snout. Cloud dared not move. The animal turned its head to face the others who, like Cloud, stood silent and still. After a while, it brought its attention back to the bridge and began licking its lips with its black tongue. Then, without warning, it dived below him and disappeared. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. He waited for a short while, listening for any indication of the ark dragon's return, before finally making his way across the remainder of the bridge to join his companions.

The group eventually came to a large cavern. The path from the bridge had continued to ascend, but wound in many different directions, without repetition or any sense of a pattern. The tunnel walls had become less reflective, forcing the sphere of orange light to lose its spacious grip on the caves, and isolating the five travellers. It had grown much colder as they scaled the winding passage. Two hours had come and gone since passing over the chasm, but still the feeling of dread loomed in all but Barret, who had shown no signs of being intimidated by the fall. It was a strange experience when the group rounded one of the tunnel's sharp bends to see natural light once more.

Sunlight flooded in through holes in the cavern's roof, highlighting the pale green mist that wisped up from several small craters in the ground. The Mako gases soared into the wide cave, and out into the open sky via the gaps in the ceiling. Short, stubby stalagmites rose from the stone floor, like ancient figures, waiting to have renewed life. At the far corner of the cave, there was another set of broad stairs. These, however, boasted a faint blue glow, gayly parading the rays of sun streaming down them. For a long moment, fatigue escaped the party, their minds set only on leaving the mine. They gazed, in untold relief, at the exit and, almost in complete unison, started towards the large doorway.

"Hold on a second." ordered a firm, commanding voice. Cloud spun around, sword aloft, and found himself staring up into the black, legless sunglasses of Rude. He stood high above them on a ledge overlooking the vast cavern, peering down onto the confused group with a wicked smile. "You know who I am, right?"

"Yeah, you're a Turk." growled Cloud, lowering his weapon. Rude appeared unarmed.

"Then, this won't take long." he said, folding his long arms across his buttoned suit jacket. He began to shift his eyes around the room, and to steadily pace around the long stone platform, occasionally flashing the dark tunnel opening beside him a quick glance. "It's difficult to explain what the Turks do."

"Kidnappin', right?" said Barret, the veins on his dark forehead bulging with fury and hatred.

"To put it negatively...you could say that." replied Rude, snorting with amusement. "We are an organisation that deal with any small problems that Shinra Inc. face. But, since President Rufus came into power, that's not all there is to it anymore. Our main aim now is to...uh...well..."

"Rude?" called a second, squeakier voice. Rude stopped moving and turned towards the left wall of the cavern. The group followed the Turk's gaze to the petite, blonde-headed woman who stood on another ledge. She scowled at the five, pursing her thin red lips. Her shoulder-length hair fell to one side of her face, in a formality that was unlike the casualness of Reno and Rude. Her dark blue uniform seemed to cling to her, pulled tight over her slim figure.

"What is it?" grunted Rude.

"Don't worry." she said. "I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it."

"Could you explain, then?"

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena." she said in a proud, amplified voice, turning her nose up at the five. "Thanks to whichever one of you shot Reno on the Sector7 pillar, we're short of people...although, I must admit: I am grateful. Because of that, I got promoted to the Turks. In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed, and to stop you every step of the way."

"Elena...that's not what I..." said Rude, shaking his bald, tanned head.

"What the hell're you babblin' about?" said Barret.

"Wait a minute," she said, "what am I talking about? It's you that's getting in our way. That's why we're here: to warn you not to."

"Elena, you talk too much." came a third, cold, more familiar voice. Cloud gulped as he glanced up, past Rude, into the black opening behind him. There, he met the penetrating blue eyes of Tseng. As he stepped into the cavern, his sharp face was fierce and unforgiving, glaring over the group as if resentment was his only attribute. The stare was one which gave him a dominant appearance over all those who opposed him.

"Tseng?" stuttered Elena.

"Elena, there was no need to tell them our orders." he said.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."

"I thought I gave you other orders? Now, go, and don't forget to file your report."

"Yes, sir." she said, saluting. "Rude and I will head for the Junon Harbour after Sephiroth. We'll meet you there before we cross the ocean."

"Elena," said Tseng in a low, angered tone, "you don't seem to understand."

"Oh, I'm...I'm..."

"Just go! Do not let Sephiroth get away."

"Yes, sir." called Elena as she turned her back and disappeared from sight.

"By the way," Rude shouted down as he too moved off, "Reno said he wanted to see you after his injury heals. He wants to show his affection for you all with a new weapon."

"Well, then." said Tseng, watching without expression as his lanky partner retreated to the passageway. "Oh, Aerith...long time, no see. Looks like you got away from the Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth has reappeared."

"So what are you saying?" she said bitterly. "That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?"

"I won't be seeing too much of you from now on, so take care."

"Odd...hearing that from you after all these years."

"Well," said Tseng, spinning on his heels and marching off, "all I can say is: stay out of Shinra's way."

The group waited, without speaking, for a long while, replaying the strange encounter in their minds. With time, the blue light of the sky which made its way into the cavern faded to grey. Easterly clouds had once again washed over the mountain. The temperature dropped quickly, shocking the party as, one by one, they drifted from their thoughts and rejoined reality.

"What was that all about?" said Tifa.

"Dunno," said Barret, "but if they stop us again, I'll pump 'em full of lead."

"I think it is now fair to say that Shinra are fully aware of our presence." said Red XIII.

"And I don't think they like it." muttered Cloud.

It was nightfall by the time they reached a camping spot, a short length from the base of the mountain. The cavern had exited onto a vast stretch of uneven rock, only passable via an old dirt-trail. The dusty path had obviously been used by the miners in the time when the underground caves were still safe to work in, as the pebbled ground was worn and trampled. Down the twisting trail the group had come, taking care not to stumble over on the many small, grey stones that lined their road. The overcast heavens threatened a light rain, often teasing the travellers with random droplets.

The steep hike down the mountainside allowed the group to view the expansive landscape of the Eastern Continent. Beneath the shadow of the towering Midgar Mountains, the fields extended their green fingers out across the west. Tall forests of oak and timber and pine clustered to the north, some of which strayed as far along the land as the group's position. The armies of trees seemed unwelcoming under the clouds, satisfied as acting as enclosures for the wild beasts and birds that roamed inside their perimeters. To the south-west, the land became brown and dry as it reached out towards the southern coast. No forests were stationed there. On the horizon, dark hills rose from the earth, at the top of which sat a large, golden shape.

"What is that?" Aerith had asked, squinting into the distance as she stepped over a small boulder.

"It's a Mako Reactor." said Barret. "I've heard 'bout that place, but never saw it properly. Folk say it's one of the only Reactor's the Shinra don't have power over. Don't really know the details."

"I say that we make our way there." said Cloud, leading the party down the slope with Tifa by his side. "They should be able to give us some refuge...at least for a night."

"It'll take 'til tomorrow to get there." said Barret.

"Then, we'll pitch at the bottom of the mountain for tonight," said Cloud, "and try to get an early start in the morning."

Now that both tents had been successfully erected, the five lay around the open fire, eating a meal of stale bread. After such a day, even the brittle form of the once-soft food was a tasty treat. Tifa and Aerith were first to disturb the sleeping bags; the three males following within the hour. Cloud listened to the patter of the rain as it collided irregularly with the tent's pointed roof and, as it became heavier, watched the flickering fire diminish and its embers smoulder.


	25. Vol VIII - Chapter 6-7 INCOMPLETE

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Crossing the Continent**

The downpour had not faltered by morning and, as a result, dismantling the camp had proven a much greater challenge than ever. The group slid around on the sodden grass, trying desperately to pack the tents, often losing their footing and falling into the mud. Most of the spikes of Cloud's hair drooped heavily at the side of his face, weighed down by the water, reaching as far as his shoulders. Even after the hour it had taken to complete the task, the hard rain still poured from the heavens, dampening the clothes of the party, seeping through to their skin. The clouds hung low, sinking below the peaks of the Midgar Mountains; the darkness of the sky and that of the rock merging to form an unending grey above the company.

They set off soon after along the road in a south-westerly direction. The sullen hills that surrounded the distant Reactor seemed forever to line the horizon, unmoving as the group passed without speed across the green fields, their journey slowed somewhat by the miserable weather. By early afternoon, the group had come to the borders of the arid lands, the grass fading to a few weeds and then to nothing but continuous, dull earth. Bizarre, purple-feathered falcons circled overhead, their wings outstretched, surfing the wind. They acted as vultures, tracking the five as they crossed the barren plains, their beady eyes small and watching, always waiting for a sign of weakness.

Finally, the old road began to incline, rising over the bumpy dirt and into the hills. The closer the road brought them to the summit, the greater the climb became, but the party trudged on regardless. The hardened mud beneath their feet crumbled with each step, causing the tiny pieces to tumble down the hillside. Above them, the clouds had eventually begun to part, sweeping the rain to the north, allowing the cool sun to reign down upon the group once again. The diminished spirits of the company were relieved, and the ascent became easier and less tiresome.

When at last they came to the hill crest, they were grateful to find the ground level and the road less twisting. The ridge ran for a great length west-bound, overlooking vast stretches of land that extended as far as the beaches of the Southern Ocean. Although dwarfed by the Midgar Mountains, the trail atop the hills offered a great vantage point for the company as they observed all that moved around them; the perceptive eye of Red XIII seeing for many miles. They started along the decrepit road once more in the direction of the nearing Reactor, following the path as it wavered frequently in height, its worn edges made unstable by past travellers.

The grand structure of the facility stood a short hike from where they had reached the summit, towering above all else like a dark sentinel. They gaped in astonishment as it came into view, pausing to catch their breaths and admire the strange sight. Only the scaling chimney of the Mako Reactor was visible, the cylinder's head glinting in the sunlight, its entire body enclosed by an enormous rock. The building itself had been presented as a contradiction; a vast synthetic Mako factory housed within a hollow, natural stone fortress.

As visually impressive it was, however, it was not the sheltered construction of the Reactor that drew the attention of the five as they stared wide-eyed at the marvel. Perched at the height of the chimney, its huge body hunched over the domed roof as if to cocoon a valuable treasure beneath its wings, there sat a great golden bird. The creature was over fifty feet in length, its figure broad, its feathered tail balanced at the side of the fortress. Strangely, the bird did not appear to be moving, its eyes cold and fixed on its prize as if frozen in time like a statue.

'That's one big animal.' murmured Barret, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

'You can say that again.' said Cloud.

'I've never seen anything that big before.' said Aerith. 'What is it?'

'Damned if I knew.' answered Barret.

**THE FOLLOWING IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES**

ÒWell, weÕll soon find out.Ó said Cloud, frowning. He stepped out past the others, knowing that they would follow, and began towards the Reactor.

ÒWho is it?Ó said the muffled voice, barely heard by the party as the man spoke from the opposite side of the rusted steel doors. ÒWhat do you want?Ó

ÒMy name is Cloud Strife.Ó was the reply. Ò"We came here lookinÕ to get shelter for the night. Can you help us?Ó A small, square slit on the door suddenly emerged, behind which was the fierce glare of the gatekeeper, his aging eyes brown and weary. Cloud peered through the hole, gazing deep into the face of the man.

ÒYour eyes,Ó said the man, ÒtheyÕre glowinÕ. You SOLDIER guys ainÕt foolinÕ me! Get lost...you ainÕt gettinÕ in here.Ó

ÒSOLDIER?Ó growled Barret, offended by the remark.

ÒEx, actually.Ó said Cloud.

ÒWhat proof do you have?Ó demanded the guard. Cloud took a step back from the door and motioned his hand towards the rest of the group. The man moved his gaze over each member, analysing them individually, before snorting and mumbling something to himself.

ÒWell?Ó said Tifa. The guard looked back up at Cloud, his eyes more relaxed, almost embarrassed.

ÒFair enough.Ó he said, scraping the metal bolt across the door. ÒI s=Õpose youÕd better come in, then.Ó

ÒItÕs about bloody time.Ó muttered Barret under his breath. The group had waited almost ten minutes for an answer after Cloud had banged his fist on the door. The clang of his spiked wrist-guard against the steel had probably been what attracted the attention of the inhabitants, the sound echoing around the small cave entrance.

ÒSorry Ôbout that.Ó apoligised the man as he heaved the door open and gestured them inside. His hand shot to his forehead, stopping his white headband from falling over his face. ÒWe always have to be careful.Ó

ÒWhy?Ó asked Aerith as they came, in single file, into the lantern-filled hallway.

ÒWeÕve been fightinÕ the Shinra for a long time on this battlefield.Ó said the guard. ÒEven after all these years, weÕre still settled in for war with them. PZain in the ass, but you get used to it. YÕall look drenched. Follow me. IÕll make sure you get those wet clothes put somewhere warm.Ó

He led them down the narrow corridor, cut from the rock, and up an uneven, twisting staircase. After a short time, the stairs opened out into a large, bright cave. A blanket of pale yellow saw-dust covered the floor, softening the feel of the thick stone beneath their feet. The walls were lined with silver and blue sheets of scrap metal, among which thick, rusting iron pipes passed to and fro between the floor and ceiling. A small brick well stood against one wall, over which hung an odd crane device. A few short, circular, wooden tables were placed in various positions in the wide room, with slim, burning candles on each. These had obviously been meant as living quarters.

The guard crossed the room an²d leaned over the shoulder of another man who sat at one of the tables, his hands clasped beneath his chin, immersed in thought. He wore a white cloak and a brown, pointed non. The guard whispered something into his ear and, almost immediately, the man turned around on his stool. He looked out at the company through hazy, grey eyes and forced a quivering smile over his wrinkled face.

ÒWelcome to Fort Condor.Ó he said. ÒI must say, it is a pleasant surprise to find that someone actually climbed up here without us first asking them. Where are you from? No, wait a minute. Questions can wait until later. We had best get you out of those wet clothes. Come with me.Ó

The faded brown rags irritated CloudÕs skin - the rough material scratching his chest and arms. The group had received a great deal of hospitality from the dozens of male workers at the base of the Reactor. The old man had instructed them to remove the damp item¶s that clung to their bodies and asked that the men have them taken to be washed and dried. The man had introduced them to the sleeping quarters, a short distance from the main cave, after granting them permission to stay for the night.

In the evening, they had dined with the workers, eating a meal of boiled rice and mushrooms, and told their story to all who listened. The group had also learned the name of the old man - Zemzelett - and now, as he and the five encircled one of the low tables, it was Barret who posed the question that Cloud himself had been wondering during the course of the day.

ÒWhat the hellÕre the damn Shinra been doinÕ here anyway?Ó he said, watching one of the workers as he strolled swiftly across the room, bearing a pile of porcelain dishes in his arms. Zemzelett laughed.

ÒIt appears you have a problem with Shinra Inc., too.Ó he replied. ÒAfter all, you did climb up here.Ó

ÒWhat do you mean?Ó said ClouŸd.

ÒIÕm sorry, I mean that as a private joke.Ó said Zemzelett. ÒI originally thought that you had come here to fight. For a very long time now, Shinra Inc. have been trying to regain control over this rock. Every once in a while, their troops will climb over the hill in an attempt to attack us. We usually defend ourselves by hiring mercenaries to fight for us because all the men here are miners, and cannot fight alone. The mercenaries give us the support we require, but we are in desperate need of finances. It costs four hundred gil to hire one soldier, so imagine what we have to pay just to keep this place safe. We need all the money we can get.Ó

ÒBut why do the Shinra attack you?Ó asked Aerith.

ÒDo you know whatÕs at the top of this rock?Ó asked the old man.

ÒThe Reactor and that huge bird.Ó said Cloud.

ÒI see youÕre very perceptive, Master Strife.Ó chuckled Zemzelett. ÒYes, itÕs a Mako Reactor anmd a condor. It seems that Shinra Inc. do not like the idea of having an enormous condor on top of the Reactor.Ó

ÒBut why are they tryinÕ to get rid of it with weapons?Ó said Barret.

ÒItÕs not very logical.Ó added Tifa.

ÒFrom what IÕve heard, it appears that thereÕs some type of special Materia in the Reactor above us.Ó said Zemzelett.

ÒMateria?Ó mumbled Barret.

ÒSolid Mako.Ó said Cloud, reading the confusion on BarretÕs face.

ÒAnyway,Ó continued Zemzelett, Òbecause the condors came, Shinra Inc. rushed troops here. WeÕve lived here for most of our lives but, since the mines closed down, weÕve just protected the Reactor. The military wants to get the condor and all of us out of this place. Our aim is to protect the condor from being harmed, and to save our own home. The condor is warming its egg - they hatch only once every few years.Ó

ÒCondorsÕÄ eggs,Ó said Tifa, Òare a real work of nature. We have to help maintain the life of the Planet.Ó

ÒIÕll do it!Ó shouted Barret. ÒIÕll protect them from the Shinra.Ó

ÒBut, to protect the eggs,Ó said Aerith, Òyou have to fight.Ó

ÒExactly, Miss Gainsborough, exactly.Ó said Zemzelett. ÒUnfortunately, we do not have the ability to fight the Shinra troops ourselves. ThatÕs why we hire soldiers to help us. We sent our wives and children to another village a long time ago, and now, we are resigned to our fate.Ó

ÒIs there anything we can do to help?Ó said Tifa.

ÒI hate having to do this,Ó said Zemzelett, quietening his voice, Òbut we ask all those who offer support to make a contribution towards the cause.Ó

ÒWhat dÕya mean ÔcontributionÕ?Ó said Barret.

ÒCould I ask you to make a donation?Ó

ÒI...uh...I donÕt know if we could afford to give our money away.Ó said Cloud. ÒI appreciate your situation, but weÕre a bit strapped for cash.Ó

ÒI understand,Ó said Zemzelett, biting his lip, Òand we demand nothing of you. Only help us if you so choose.Ó He clasped his hands beneath his chin, as he had done before, and stared silently off into what seemed a thousand miles away. In that position he remained until, suddenly, Aerith startled everyone with a shrill outburst.

ÒIÕve an idea.Ó she said excitedly. ÒIf we canÕt offer money, then why not offer ourselves?Ó

ÒAs soldiers?Ó said Cloud.

ÒWhy not?Ó answered Aerith. ÒWe are at war with the Shinra anyway...so why not here, too?Ó

ÒBecause weÕll be leaving tomorrow.Ó said Cloud. ÒWe canÕt act as soldiers if weÕre not even here.Ó

ÔWhat are these for, silly?Ó she laughed, displaying her PHS to all those present at the table.

ÒGo on, what are they for?Ó said Barret. The group turned to look at him, each ridiculing him with their patronising glares. ÒWhat? WhatÕd I say?Ó

ÒI think Aerith is right.Ó said Tifa. ÒWhy canÕt we offer our services when we are required most?Ó

ÒBecause we wonÕt always be nearby.Ó said Cloud, arguing against the suggestion. He did not like the idea of being tied to such a promise. ÒAnd, to be honest, we may not have the time.Ó

ÒTo hell with that!Ó roared Barret. ÒWeÕll make time! These guys need our help! We canÕt just abandon our comrades. Now, I know what youÕre after...but IÕm not after the same thing. IÕm fightinÕ the Shinra, and if my abilitiesÕre of use here...then so be it.Ó

ÒBe realistic!Ó snapped Cloud. ÒWe cannot fight on two fronts. We cannot travel great distances andV expect to return quickly because of a single phone call.Ó

ÒI donÕt mean that, man.Ó said Barret. ÒThe folks here donÕt expect that neither.Ó

ÒIt makes no difference!Ó

ÒYes it does! They donÕt want us to give what we donÕt have; they donÕt want us to be knights in shininÕ armour; all they wantÕs our support...a promise that weÕll do what we can - thatÕs what they want.Ó Cloud did not argue. He let out a long sigh and hung his head, almost shamefully, below his chest. For a long while, the group sat without sound.

ÒYeah...Ó said Cloud eventually. ÒI guess youÕre right. I...I donÕt know what to say.Ó

ÒYou do not have to say anything.Ó comforted Zemzelett. ÒI respect your concern, Master Strife. Do not feel as if you have offended either me or this place, for it is not easy to argue such a stern point of view. Do what you wish...that is all I ask.Ó Cloud brought his head back up and looked silently into the understanding, yet quietly pleading eyes of Zemzelett.

ÒI will leave my phone number with you.Ó he said. ÒWhen the Shinra next attack, please contact us, and weÕll do our best to help.Ó

ÒSuperb!Ó said the old man. ÒThank you. I am so very glad to hear that. But now, the hour draws late. We shall arrange what is to be done in the morning.Ó

Cloud awoke to the sweet scent of flowers. The small table behind his head paraded a collection of purple tulips and golden buttercups. He groaned as he sat up. The others lay peacefully on their beds, wrapped in soft, patterned duvets and warm blankets. Two lamps stood stoutly in opposite corners of the cave, each attempting to out-shine the other. Cloud watched Aerith in the bed beside him, silent and tranquil. She rubbed her closed eyes with the back of her hand and wrinkled her nose. Her brown hair sprawled across the white pillow, having escaped from her flower bobble during the night. She looked so innocent; so vulnerable.

A cough from Barret roused Cloud from his daydream. He stood up and sauntered over to the end of the bed where his clean outfit had been set. Pulling on only his poloneck, khakis and boots, he crossed the wooden }floorboards and strode sleepily up the steps to the main passage. The living area was empty. Cloud sat on one of the stools and, resting his forehead in his arms, closed his eyes.

ÒYouÕre up early.Ó called the gatekeeper as he approached the table. Cloud shot up sharply.

ÒYeah, I...uh...donÕt sleep well.Ó he said, cursing himself for nodding off.

ÒSorry to hear that.Ó said the man. ÒBy the way, I didnÕt properly introduce myself yesterday. The nameÕs Madouge.Ó

ÒCloud.Ó

ÒYeah, you told me.Ó he chuckled to himself. ÒSomething tells me youÕre not a morning person.Ó

ÒWhatever.Ó said Cloud, pushing himself up from the table. ÒAnyway, how come youÕre up early?Ó

ÒIÕm on lookout shift.Ó he replied, nodding towards a small staircase to his right. ÒYou can join me for a while if youÕd like.Ó

ÒSure.Ó

Cloud followed Madouge through the low archway, stooping to pass bene'ath the pipes, and up the spiraling staircase. After a lengthy ascent, they came to a small, cramped shed on the summit of the Reactor. Rectangular planks of the wooden wall had been removed in order to act as windows, looking out over the land. To the south, long beaches of pure, white sands trailed the coast of the continent; to the east, the high, foreboding grey cliffs of the Midgar Mountains reached out over the blue shore-line, their shadow deepening the colour of the sparkling ocean; to the north, vast plains of brown waste, and then lush green, were the dominant sight; and to the west, a great peninsula disappeared towards the horizon, beyond which the forested hills of faraway islands lay, with the mountains of the western-most land standing tall against the cloudless sky.

ÒWhat is that?Ó asked Cloud, pointing off into the distance, the formation of the islands a rare sight.

ÒThose areŠ the Southern Isles.Ó said Madouge. ÒTheyÕre a collection of islands that run the length of the coast. You ever heard of Mideel?Ó

ÒNo.Ó

ÒMideelÕs a small town on one of the islands.Ó he said. ÒActually, itÕs the only inhabited place on any of the islands, just due south of here. I thought you mayÕve known it: itÕs famous for its eruptions.Ó

ÒÕEruptionsÕ? As in volcanic eruptions?Ó

ÒNot quite. The land surrounding Mideel is extremely fertile, covered with forests and streams. ItÕs actually so fertile that the Mako rivers come really close to the surface, sometimes even forming springs.Ó

ÒI suppose the Shinra have built a Reactor there, then.Ó said Cloud.

ÒNot a chance...itÕd be too dangerous. ThereÕs far too much geographical inconsistency for any Reactor to handle.Ó

ÒBecause of the eruptions?Ó

ÒExactly. The rivers merge below the surface, right...but thatÕs a normal occuËrrence. But sometimes the pressureÕs too great and the ground splits, letting the Mako rivers flood the land. ItÕs only ever reached Mideel once, but these days, its gettinÕ closer and closer...Ó

ÒMako rivers, huh?Ó repeated Cloud, squinting into the horizon. ÒPoor bastards.Ó

ÒNot really: I hear all sorts of weird crap gets washed up, too. The town folks find a lotta treasure just after one of the Ôquakes.Ó

ÒWhat about the mountains over there?Ó said Cloud, nodding towards the sky-scraping crowns of the grey hills. ÓSurely it doesnÕt affect them?Ó

ÒI donÕt think so.Ó agreed Madouge. ÒThatÕs where the it is.Ó

ÒÕItÕ?Ó

ÒSome old, stone pyramid-shaped buildinÕ.Ó said the gatekeeper, a chill creeping into his voice. ÒSome folks call it the ÔTemple of the AncientsÕ, but nobody really knows what it is. It just sits in he middle of the forest, under the shade of those mountains, not doinÕ a goddamn thing. A number of years back, some Shinra scienti¬sts tried to open it, but all they found was a single room - no doors or windows - just one room. The reports said they discarded it as useless and lost interest in it...but I believe there was another reason. Maybe they found something that spooked them, or that intrigued them, or...Ó

ÒOr maybe they simply gave up tryinÕ to get in.Ó

ÒYeah...or that.Ó

ÒTemple of the Ancients, huh?Ó murmured Cloud, wondering if Aerith knew of its existence. ÒBut...Ó

ÒThere yÕare.Ó said Barret, almost with a sense of relief as he emerged from the entrance to the staircase at their side. Cloud and Madouge, both with folded arms, turned towards him. ÒWe didnÕt know where youÕd got to...thought youÕd wandered Ôcause oÕ what was said last night. Hurry up, man, everyoneÕs gettinÕ ready to leave.Ó

ÒAlright,Ó said Cloud, taking one last glance at the horizon, ÒIÕm coming.Ó

It was not until the cold water splashed across his cheeks that{ Cloud felt truly awake. He scrubbed the grime from the dark corners of his face, washing both marsh and mine from his reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror. He shaved, mercilessly scraping the meager tufts of black stubble from his chin with one of the disposable razor blades Barret had purchased in Kalm, but his muscular comrade opted against sharing the privilege: he liked the beard that had developed around his broad jaw. Only when he felt he had removed most of the dirt did Cloud return to the sleeping quarters to fetch the rest of his outfit.

The others, disapproving of the length of their wait, stood in the main cavern, dressed in their respective clothes, clad in the gifts of the miners: brown, waterproof cloaks. Only Red XIII remained bare, his thin, orange coat unprotected from the harshness of weather, although he did not have the heart to request such an offering, unwilling to speak in their presence. Cloud, when he appeared, was greeted with a cloak of his own.

ÒThis shall keep you both dry and warm as you venture far from this place.Ó said Zemzelett as Cloud accepted the donation. ÒWhere is it you that now seek?Ó

ÒJunon.Ó answered Barret.

ÒJunon, indeed?Ó said Zemzelett, nodding his head comprehensively. ÒI do not take any one of you as a fool, but I must ask: do you know the way?Ó

ÒKinda.Ó said Barret, asserting his want to be leader.

ÒÕKindaÕ?Ó scoffed Zemzelett. ÒWhat sort of reply is that, Master Wallace. You either know, or you donÕt.Ó

ÒWe donÕt.Ó confirmed Tifa, laughing at the dumb-struck Barret.

ÒIn order to reach Junon,Ó began Zemzelett, Òyou must head due-north until you meet the River Nerosuferoth. Many forests lie between here and the river, so be sure to keep your eyes open at all times...one does not know what dwells in those dark woods. The clear waters of the Nerosuferoth flow from the very peaks of the Midgar Mountains, and gain width as they race over the green hills, dividing the land. The river is too great to cross, and too wild to sail upon.Ó

ÒSo what must we do?Ó said Cloud.

ÒTurn west.Ó commanded Zemzelett. ÒYou must follow the current downstream until it reaches the ocean. From there, trail the coast until you find Junon. However, you must be careful. It sits in the shadows of a high hill, hidden from all those who search only from afar.Ó

ÒWeÕll remember that.Ó said Aerith.

ÒWell, then, unfortunately the time has now come Afor you to leave.Ó said the old man, bowing under his non. ÒWe are very grateful for your support and willingness to give us your phone numbers, but I fear I have stalled you for too long.Ó

The group thanked Zemzelett and all the workers who had helped them the day before. They said their goodbyes and, behind Madouge, made their way down the crooked steps towards the main gate. He hauled the reluctant steel doors apart and bade the five farewell. The fresh, chilled breeze swept around Cloud as he left the high rock that was Fort Condor, as it had done in the guard shed, heightening his senses to the outside world once more. He took a deep, lasting gulp, and swallowed as much of the surrounding air as his lungs would allow.

The group steadied themselves as they began the trek down the northern face of the hill. ThJe sun blazed from above the Midgar Mountains in the east, riding the brilliant blue atmosphere in its chariot of gold. The gliding falcons of before had vanished, relieving the sky of the silhouettes of the winged predators. Only the party moved under the cloudless sky. It was a strange feeling upon the party: traveling without the presence of other beings. For so long had they wandered, knowing that they were being watched; watched by the wolves of Kalm; or by the grazing levrikons; or by the hidden eyes of underground foes; or by the air-borne falcons. Regardless of its absurdness, it uneased the company, forcing them to remain conversationless as they carefully tread over the crumbling earth.

The decline cost the group two hours of their day. With the drop in height came an unpredicted rise in temperature. The cloaks gÔiven by the men of the fort were torn from the sweating bodies of the four humans and cast into the depths of BarretÕs backpack. As the day wore on, they found it even more difficult to survive the dryness of the Mako-drained lands. They each took regular sips from the few canteens supplied by Zemzelett, with Red XIII sacrificing some of his in order to splash a little of the water on his nose.

Cloud was first to remove his top; then, within minutes, Barret had done the same, shoving his old shirt in amongst the cloaks. Tifa, to the surprise of the others, then followed the trend, taking off her ripped white vest-top and tying the shoulder straps around her waist. She blushed at first, crossing her arms over her chest, but gradually withdrew them when Cloud and Barret did not turn back again. Aerith, however, remained fully clothed, not once hinting at the possible discomfort of her cotton dress and tight denim jacket.

Midday came and went. Finally, the ‰brown and grey ended, and the green grew out again, as far as the eye could see. The sight of this unharmed landscape lifted the group slightly, and they began to move a little quicker. The forests of which Zemzelett had spoke lurked on the horizon, beckoning the group towards them, promising shelter from the warm sun. These silent calls, however, did not tempt Cloud, and he steered the party back into the shade of the mountains, under which few trees stood.

In the evening, the tents were set up and dried food was eaten. The sun reddened in the west and eventually diminished, plummeting the lands of the Eastern Continent into darkness. Wails of far-off creatures and beasts rang out through the night but, with the use of alternating lookouts, the company was never disturbed by more than a high-pitched scream.

On the second day, Cloud led the party farther alongside the uneven, north-ƒbound crests on the Midgar Mountains. For two days he held that course, before venturing in a more western direction in an attempt to avoid the woodlands. They circled the perimeters of the forests, daring not to penetrate their boundaries. Tall stakes of pine clustered in the shadows of the vast tracks of timber and oak, disappearing into the east, back towards the mountains. Again, the land inclined, but the scenery did not change.

By the fifth day, the legs of the travelers were drained of their strength and fatigue gripped the five. There had been few clouds since leaving Fort Condor, a sign that spring had almost completed its annual passing. Perspiration soaked their clothes more thoroughly than the rain of the week gone by ever had. It was early afternoon when they approached a great forest. The high, pointed trees ran from the mountains in the east to the horizon in the west. Their trunks grew thick, and their arms green, seeping their roots in the dark shade cast by the roof of branches. Encirclement was not an option.

ÒThis is it.Ó said Cloud, thoughtful and sullen. He allowed his backpack to slide from his slumped shoulders. ÒThereÕs no other way past. I suggest we get some rest this afternoon...I think we deserve it.Ó

ÒBut what do you intend to do?Ó asked Red XIII, gasping heavily with each throaty breath.

ÒTackle the forest.Ó said Cloud, placing his hands on the back of his head and bringing his elbows to the side of his face. His eyes gazed slowly over the high wall of pine, watching the movement of animals and birds in the small bushes under the trees.

ÒYou heard what Zemzelett said, right?Ó argued Tifa. ÒThere are things in there that we shouldnÕt go near.Ó

ÒI know, Tifa, I know.Ó said Cloud, almost in a whisper. He briefly looked over at her, a disheartened glint in his eyes, before returning his attention to the trees. ÒThereÕs just no other way. To get to Junon, we have to go through the forest...itÕs as simple as that.Ó

ÒThen, we must go cautiously.Ó said Red XIII. ÒAnd sleep well tonight; we may need our strength for what lies ahead.Ó

THIS IS ZENENE FOREST. THERE ARE GRAZING EPILOINIS HERE. BARRET ALSO MENTIONS VAN BUNGEE

The sun had not yet reached its almighty position in the centre of the sky when the party entered the forestÕs domain. The air was cooler in the shade, although droplets of light evaded the blockade of branches and leaves to pierce the green ceiling, reminding the group of the intolerable warmth in the unprotected lands. The soothing scent of tree bark relaxed them to an extent, filling their nostrils of the sweet fragrances the wood had to offer.

Twigs crackled underfoot as they hopped over fallen logs and gentle streams. Wooly moss clung to the ground in desperation, fearing to be torn from its nourishing earth and squeezed of its pure water. Large mushrooms of all shapes and colours sprouted around the base of the trees, their texture rough and slimy. Miniscule insects buzzed amongst the party, entangling themselves in the long hair of the girls. The shrieks of squabbling birds filled the air, as did the rustling of rodents in the underbrush.

It was the not the noises of the natural animals that alerted the party: the faint, almost indistinguishable, whispers of the capparwire floaƒting in the breeze. They often caught glimpses of the tiny woodland creatures, the Ôbush gremlinsÕ as they were often known. The capparwire resembled young trees, but with black, beady eyes and long, twig-like limbs. The low grunts of the monsters enclosed the party as the capparwire spoke to one another in a series of clicks and hisses. They trailed the group for a number of miles, always flashing in and out of sight, poking their brown heads out from behind wide tree trunks.

Even the growing feeling of a greater, more evil presence was not enough to make the capparwire flee. Dread swallowed the five. The knew they were being followed; being hunted. They could feel the darkness descend upon them, close in around them. Branches snapped. Leaves ripped. Metal scraped wood. The haunting breath of the shadows swept about them; over them; under them. They quickened their pace, ƒbreaking into an anxious jog. Cloud, moving at the rear of the group, glanced back, his thoughts racing as he felt the power of the unseen foe. The trees which they had passed seemed blacker, more distant than before, as if fading into another dimension. He stared, unblinking, into the murky gloom - and saw them.

The fiery red eyes of the rider scorched his mind, glaring at Cloud through his horned, skeleton-masked helmet. Through the haze, Cloud could see the armoured rider, clad in silver and gold plating, with a ragged cape blowing behind him. He cackled, as if in ultrasound, and drew the enormous, silver steed he rode upon onto its hind legs, holding the great, curved sword he wielded aloft. The hooved beast had six legs, the foremost pair of which kicked high into the air. Terrified, Cloud turned to sprint and, without warning, was greeted by fierce sunlight. As if in recŽognition of the companyÕs departure from the northernmost bounds of the forest, the feeling immediately left.

ÒWhat was that?Ó spluttered Tifa. Barret stood beside her, breathing hard, beads of sweat gathering on his broad forehead as they peered nervously at the path they had come. Their hunter had vanished, and Cloud no longer perceived the forest as the black, unnatural version he had done before.

ÒI donÕt know,Ó said Cloud, Òbut I saw it: the horse and the rider...the guardian of the forest. Whatever it was...it was after us.Ó

ÒDare I suggest that it was paranoia?Ó said Red XIII, laughing gently in an effort to lighten his companionsÕ spirits.

ÒNo.Ó said Aerith, her stern voice startling them. ÒI sensed it too. I felt it in my heart...in my soul. Something came very near, something really bad. But it left.Ó

ÒBecause we got out into the open?Ó asked Tifa.

ÒNo.Ó said Aerith agaiÕn. ÒIt didnÕt give up on us...it stopped for a reason.Ó

ÒBut...Ó

ÒTifa, just leave it.Ó said Cloud. ÒItÕs gone now. It doesnÕt matter anymore.Ó

ÒBut...Ó she protested again.

ÒTifa!Ó Cloud growled angrily. ÒI said just leave it. Now, weÕd better get goinÕ. I donÕt think the river can be much further from here. WeÕve come a long way...and I sure as hell ainÕt campinÕ anywhere near these woods tonight.Ó

ÒIÕll second that.Ó muttered Barret.

Night had fallen when the tremendous roar of the River Nerosuferoth was first heard. Cloud ordered that they rest there, knowing that the final stage of their journey to Junon lay less than a mile off. This significantly comforted them. They lit the campfire, using small sticks collected during the day. It blazed furiously, emitting a satisfying warmth. Only little amounts of the dried food were consumed, as their road had taken them farther than anticipated, and their rations were fading.

Under the light of tçhe glowing, blue moon, Cloud gazed dreamily into the red embers of the dying fire while the others slept. He thought of the great fire in Nibelheim five years before. He thought of the burning houses, their roofs alight and charred. He thought of his mother, and how she had died in the flames. He thought of his captain, Sephiroth. Sephiroth had caused the fire. Sephiroth had charred the houses. Sephiroth had killed his mother. It was all his fault.

ÒBastard.Ó he swore aloud. He stared off into the south, tapping his fingers gently on the blade of the Buster sword. He locked his eyes on the distant forests whose wildlife had become still and noiseless, studying the forest limits for the reappearance of the horned rider. It did not come. He listened for the birds, but even they were silent. Had they, too, been spooked? He yawned and, sensing no threat, stamped out the fire and slipped without sound into his tent.

The Nerosuferoth was much broader than the River Mandraîgora. The unpolluted waters sped down from the Midgar Mountains, between the rocky walls of a shallow gorge, glimmering beneath the bright blue morning sky. Young deer passed the group, traveling east to drink from the revitalising riverside springs. The green earth around the river was soft and wet. Long chutes of grass sprouted from its rich soil, rising to the knees of the humans and tickling the underbelly of Red XIII.

Upon reaching the Nerosuferoth, the company turned west as Zemzelett had said. They hiked through the tall weeds, pressing them into the delicate ground. Day went by without event, as did night. It was not until the following afternoon, the eighth since departing Fort Condor, that the river swept northerly, among the high hills and passages of the west. Along this course it remained until it finally met the western coast, opening out into the sea which, in turn, embraced the clear waters of the Nerosuferoth with welcoming arms.

The group camped on the sand thatñ night and, in the morning, set off along the coast towards the south. The beaches grew shorter and shorter as the day wore on, until eventually the land rose and towered over the gentle, frothing waves. The dark cliff faces guarded the fertile hills against the light blue ocean, circling away from their southern direction and back, once again, into the west as to suppress a possible offense on the coast. Midday passed. The ground gradually hardened and, as the surrounding lands of Fort Condor had done before, became dry and crumbly. They knew their destination was not far, but they had drawn within less than a mile of Junon when the first glimpses of ShinraÕs Mako Cannon were caught, extending out over the bay.

Junon was known as the ÔarmouredÕ town. Thick plates of heavy metals lined the walls of the upper town to create a protective shell, running at a forty-five degree angle from the harbour to the crest of the hill against which it lay. The metals were a golden-brown colour, worn Òin shade by the salty air and the merciless weather conditions to which they had been exposed. Inside these protected walls resided the Naval and Air-Force Headquarters of Shinra Inc., whose offices claimed the upper-most regions of Junon. The shell, however, did not span vertically down to the ground, but ended abruptly in mid-air - suspended by many granite pillars and two main support walls - overshadowing the small village which lay underneath the town.

JunonÕs power came from its unique Underwater Mako Reactor, the entire compound residing deep beneath the townÕs harbour. Its main function was to provide the townspeople with electricity, pouring energy into every home, regardless of what level of the town they lived on. The appartment and shop blocks had been built in horizontal rows, stretching the width of town - from wall to wall. In order to achieve maximum use of the space, many rows had been erected, one above the other, with each street looking Ñout over the one below. The architectural design was magnificent, the use of space strangely efficient. The windows of every home had a view of the ocean, although many nearer the centre of town had theirs obscured; obscured by the second purpose of the Underwater Reactor.

The Mako Cannon was greater in length than the town itself, powered by the immense energy sucked from the earth around Junon. Each segment had decoloured to match the outer-shell of the town. The CannonÕs shock-absorber was held up by a tall metal structure at the centre of the harbour, whose mechanical head gave the Cannon the ability to maneuver itself so as to aim at varied targets, allowing the thin barrel to reach out beyond the long quays in different directions. It was controlled from the Presidential Offices at the height of Junon, their large windows gazing down upon its straight, almost unending spine. Cloud had seen the Cannon once before, having been summoned as a member of |Second Class to deal with the disturbances of that time, but the marvel was too great to comprehend.

The groupÕs entry into Junon was not onto one of the many streets of the town, but into the dirty, gloomy village below the townÕs airstrip. The village was not unlike the Slums of Midgar, restricted of sunlight by the Plate above, and polluted by the waste of the upper-town. The paths of the village were mostly deserted, used only by a handful of elderly people who muttered to themselves as the paced back and forth across the broken pavement.

Small, archaic-style houses lined either side of the wide path, white smoke puffing from their chimneys and fluttering into the cold evening air. There was one, however, which seemed out of place in the quiet village. It sat farther up the rocky mound than any other, with wooden steps leading up to its stilt-supported veranda. On bo"th sides of the house, many pillars stood erect along the hillside, all rising high under the town to withstand the immense weight of the airportÕs runway.

At the far end of the village, the large, concrete wall grew out of the dark hill, scaling the entire vertical height and horizontal width of JunonÕs ÔPlateÕ. It was again proof that the town had been modeled on Midgar, as the wall resembled those which divided the sectors of the Slums in the city. At the base of the impenetrable barrier, there stood two Shinra soldiers - both fully armed - guarding the entrance to what seemed to be their only accessable entry into Junon: the public elevator. Above the tall, arched doorway, the red Shinra Diamond glared down upon the village. Cloud warily halted when he spotted them, still a good distance from the elevator, urging the group to wander from the soldiersÕ line of sight.

ÒHold on a second.Ó he s·aid. ÒWhat if those guys know who we are?Ó

ÒWhat dÕya mean?Ó said Barret. He frowned, almost joining his black, bushy eyebrows.

ÒWell, what if theyÕve been warned weÕre cominÕ?Ó explained Cloud. ÒThe Turks, at least, must know.Ó

ÒI believe you have a valid point.Ó said Red XIII. ÒMay I suggest that we search the village for any other possible way into the town before we resort to the elevator? Did we not sight a small beach beûneath that tower as we passed?Ó

The beast was right. There had been a tall structure that climbed out of the water at the rear the village and up to the underside of the town, much like the stone pillars on the hill. The party followed the narrow trail down behind the houses, admiring the monstrous fish skeleton that hung by its tail from an old pulley-system at one of the waterside cabins. The trail ended with a set of wide stairs which led into the lapping waves of the ocean. Oily scum drifted over the smooth, almost wholly-submerged rocks, with the faint orange light that broke onto the beach highlighting the many synthetic colours of the toxins. Beyond the rocks, the turquoise water circled the base of the tower, and retreated under the town.ô

ÒHey! Mr. Dolphin!Ó yelped a squeaky voice from across the beach. The five hopped carefully over the slippery, grime-infested rocks, looking towards the small, dark-haired girl who had let out the noise. She skipped gracefully through the waves, swinging her arms gayly as she moved. Suddenly, farther out in the bay, there sprang a pale blue dolphin from the shallow water. For a great height it soared, before diving into the water once more. The group watched its fin splash around, vanishing beneath the surface, and appearing elsewhere.

ÒMr. Dolphin!Ó laughed the young child again. The animal glided among the legs of the tower with ease, and eventually poked its head out of the water a few metres from the girl. ÒMy name is: Pri-scil-lÖa. Now you say it.Ó The dolphin emitted a high-pitched squeal, bobbing its round forehead up and down excitedly.

ÒLook at that!Ó exclaimed Tifa as the five approached the place where the girl stood, talking to her aquatic friend. Priscilla suddenly spun around.

ÒWho are you guys?Ó she said. Her large brown eyes swept accusingly over the group. ÒAre you from the Shinra?Ó

ÒNot quite.Ó said Aerith. ÒWe donÕt get along very well with the Shinra.Ó The girl glared at her, clenching her fists at the side of her bright yellow bathing suit.

ÒI donÕt believe you.Ó she growled, taking one last look at them and running off along the beach. ÒGet out of here.Ó

ÒGreat.Ó muttered Cloud. ÒWhat is it about us? Do we...Ó

PriscillaÕs scream cut the sentence short. Cloud looked up in time to see the girl fall from one of the higher rocks and into the water. He snorted in amusement, pausing to see her resurface. He waited, but her head did not emerge from the waves. Clýoud turned to the rest of the group. They, too, watched in anticipation. Concerned expressions grew over the faces of Aerith and Tifa. A minute elapsed. Then another. Cloud began to walk towards the spot at which she had fallen. Still, Priscilla did not appear.

ÒHelp her!Ó screamed Tifa, who also was making her way over the beach. Cloud broke into a sprint, leaping from rock to rock, concentrating on keeping his balance. Within a few seconds, he reached the spot and, gaping into the water in horror, he saw the tiny body of Priscilla swaying in unison with the gentle waves. His arms shot into the chilling water and he pulled her onto one of the smooth surfaces. A thin stream of blood tricked from her temple. Cloud lowered his ear to her chest.

ÒSheÕs not breathing.Ó he said, looking up at the others. Their faces drained of colour.

ÒThis is bad.Ó said Barret, gulping. ÒYou donÕt think sheÕs dead, do you?Ó

ÒWe have to perform CPR.Ó said Red XIII.

ÒMouth to mouth?Ó squeaked Cloud. ÒWeÕll,ú whoÕs gonna do it?Ó

ÒYouÕll have to.Ó said the beast.

ÒBut...sheÕs just a girl.Ó

ÒWell, you know I canÕt.Ó

ÒBut...Ó

ÒFor God sakes!Ó snapped Barret. ÒJust hurry up anÕ do it!Ó

ÒBut what do you do?Ó asked Cloud, kneeling over the still body of the young girl.

ÒJust take a deep breath and hold it in.Ó instructed Red XIII. ÒThen, you have to breathe into her.Ó Cloud did as he said.

ÒNothing happened.Ó he said, shaking his head.

ÒYou must repeat the process.Ó

Cloud drew in another breath and placed his mouth over PriscillaÕs, expelling all the air his lungs held into hers. Again, nothing happened. Cloud performed the proceedure a third time, but still she did not stir. Hope sapped from the five but, as Cloud moved his mouth towards hers for a fourth time, Priscilla coughed and began gasping for air. Tifa dived onto her knees beside Cloud and put her hand beneath the girls head, lifting her into a sitting position.

ÒAre you alright?Ó she said in a soft, calming voice. Priscilla groaned, throwing up on the ground between her legs. A tear of relief trickled down TifaÕs cheek as she held the child. Priscilla groaned a second time, and buried her head deep into TifaÕs shoulder.

ÒWe better get her back to the village.Ó said Barret.


	26. Vol VIII - Chapter 8 INCOMPLETE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**The Walls of Junon**

**THE FOLLOWING IS CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES**

ÒThat reminds me...Ó

ÒYou again? Who are you?Ó

ÒYouÕll find out soon...but more importantly: five years ago...Ó

ÒFive years ago? Nibelheim?Ó

ÒWhen you went to Mount Nibel then, Tifa was your guide, right?Ó

ÒYeah...I was surprised.Ó

ÒBut where was Tifa other than that?Ó

ÒI dunno.Ó

ÒIt was a great chance for you two to see each other again.Ó

ÒYeah...youÕre right.Ó

ÒWhy couldnÕt you see each other alone?Ó

ÒI donÕt know...I canÕt remember clearly.Ó

ÒWhy donÕt you try asking Tifa?Ó

ÒYeah...Ó

ÒThen, get up...wake up...Ó

Ò...Wake up. Wake up, Cloud.Ó

ÒTifa?Ó he moaned, rolling over on the mattress. He drove his nose into the soft pillow he had used during the night, trying to evade the morning. Tifa shook him again, more vigourous than before.

f ÒGet up, lazy bones.Ó she teased, pulling the duvet from him and letting it fall in a heap on the tiled floor. He turned and looked up at her, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the glow of the many lamps around the small bedroom.

ÒTifa, when Sephiroth and I went to Nibelheim,Ó he said, Òwhere were you?Ó

ÒWe...uh...we saw each other, right?Ó she replied.

ÒThe other times.Ó

ÒNo...it was five years ago.Ó she said. ÒI...I donÕt remember.Ó

ÒBut...Ó

ÒNever mind that,Ó she urged, Òhurry up and get dressed. Something strange is going on outside.Ó

Without waiting for a response, she spun on her heels and skipped out of the bedroom. Cloud heard the front door of the bungalow slam a few seconds later. Why had she left so suddenly? Why hadnÕt she answered his question? She seemed to act so weird when he spoke of the Nibelheim incident. Was she Khiding something? No, he thought, what am I thinking? She suffered back then. Her father...

Slowly, he climbed out of bed. The others in the room had already been made, but by whom he did not know. The group had slept in the house of PriscillaÕs grandparents, where they had been invited to stay after the rescue of their granddaughter. They had been made to feel at home by the girlÕs grey-haired grandmother, who had cooked them a supper of beef stew, whilst PriscillaÕs grandfather tended to her by her bedside. Although the woman had acted calm and organised around the five, the distant look in her eyes told of her distress at the situation.

Grumbling to himself, Cloud dragged on his clothes and trudged into the empty living room. The coal fire flickered delicately against the far wall, and the unwashed plates and dishesw of the previous eveningÕs meal still lay piled upon the wooden dining table. He leaned on the patterned sofa, yawning deeply, and listened to the chime of the tall grandfather clock in the corner. Eleven oÕclock. Cloud stretched and, ruffling his hair with both hands, made for the front door.

He stopped dead as soon as he stepped out onto the path. Parade music filled his ears, the unending melody of bass drum and trumpets instantly aggravating him. Many of the villagers had gathered on the street, happily listening to the music. The rest of the group stood farther along the road, around the base of the steps to the stilt-supported house, speaking amongst themselves. Cloud hurried to join them.

ÒWhatÕs goinÕ on?Ó he said, forcing himself to raise his voice above the blare of the trumpets.

ÒDunno.Ó said Barret, lifting his eyes towards the underside of Junon. Ò…But it seems like somethinÕ bigÕs happeninÕ up there.Ó

ÒDo you think that this has anything to do with the Shinra?Ó said Red XIII.

ÒDoesnÕt it seem a little odd?Ó said Tifa. ÒI mean, everything just got so loud all of a sudden.Ó

ÒWeird.Ó agreed Cloud. ÒHey, does anybody know what happened to the girl?Ó

ÒPriscilla?Ó said Aerith.

ÒYeah.Ó

ÒSheÕs up there.Ó she said, pointing towards the house above them. As CloudÕs eyes followed AerithÕ finger, coming to rest on the doorway at its height, it burst open. The five watched as Priscilla crossed the wooden floorboards of the veranda, and pranced down the flight of steps, her short yellow dress frolicking freely about her legs each time she hopped onto the next stair. The childÕs grandparents came after, both taking their time as they descended the steep hillside.

ÒAre you alright, now?Ó called Tifa. Priscilla jumped down the remaining few stairs and raced over to the group, her brown pigtails bouncing emphatically behind.

ÒIÕm fine.Ó she said in a sweet, yet nervous tone. Her cheeks began to burn a shade of bright pink and she lowered her head, kicking sheepishly at the dirt beneath her feet. ÒThanks for...um...helping...Ó

ÒDonÕt worry Ôbout it.Ó said Barret.

ÒIÕm sorry I mistook you all for the Shinra.Ó she said.

ÒThatÕs alright.Ó said Aerith. ÒYouÕre not the first.Ó There was a brief silence.

ÒThat music sure sounds lively, doesnÕt it?Ó said Priscilla, quickly changing the subject.

ÒDo you know what it is?Ó asked Cloud.

ÒItÕs been like this for a few days now.Ó said PriscillaÕs grandfather as he approached the group, arm-in-arm with his elderly wife. ÒI hear theyÕre rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra President.Ó

Ò‰Rufus?Ó growled Barret, clenching his teeth. ÒI gotta pay my respects.Ó

ÒGrandma and grandpa told me the beach was beautiful when they were small.Ó said Priscilla. ÒThereÕs nothing here now, but it used to be a busy port. They said that after the Shinra built that town over us during the war, the sun stopped shining here, and that the water got so polluted, all the fish died. I was raised on that story and hate the Shinra so much I could...I could die!Ó

ÒBut whatÕs Rufus doinÕ here?Ó said Cloud, turning to the old man.

ÒSeems like heÕs thinkinÕ of crossing the ocean from here.Ó he said.

ÒDoes that mean SephirothÕs already crossed?Ó said Aerith.

ÒWe gotta get to the town up there,Ó said Cloud, Òbut we donÕt wanna risk passinÕ those soldiers.Ó

ÒMaybe we could climb that tower...Ó said Barret, lifting his gun-arm in the direction of the metal frame.

ÒNo!Ó screamed Priscilla, wav¦ing her hands wildly in front of him. ÒNo, you canÕt! ThereÕs a high voltage current running at the bottom of the tower. DonÕt go near it...itÕs dangerous.Ó

ÒWhatÕll we do, then?Ó asked Tifa, passing her eyes over the sullen faces of all those present. They stood, quiet and still, as the parade music continued, growing louder and more rhythmic than before. Small groups of villagers around them busied themselves in conversations, huddling close together so as to be heard. Unwittingly, the many brass bands of Shinra Inc. had created a social gathering for the elderly people of the village.

ÒWait a minute!Ó exclaimed Priscilla suddenly, catching everyone by surprise. She brushed between Cloud and Barret, and sprinted along the street. ÒIÕve got an idea. CÕmon, follow me.Ó

ÒHigh voltage tower, huh.Ó mumbled Tifa, watching as the girl faded under the shadow of Junon Airport, vanishing down the steps to the beachÃ. ÒI guess that means Cloud should do it.Ó

ÒWhat?Ó he said, awoken from his daydream, looking round at her when he heard his name.

ÒYeah,Ó added Aerith, Òbetter leave it to Cloud.Ó

ÒHey!Ó

ÒSorry, man,Ó said Barret, Òbut there ainÕt nobody else who can.Ó

ÒAlrightÓ he grumbled after a few seconds, staring into the distance, absorbed by his own thoughts. ÒBut you guys owe me.Ó

ÒWhatever.Ó said Barret. ÒNow, get goinÕ. The lassÕll be waitinÕ for ya.Ó

Cloud turned away from the group, muttering his irritation, and stalked in the direction of the rocky shore. Barret followed close behind, his huge feet pounding on the broken concrete as he jogged after Cloud. They found Priscilla by the waterÕs edge, darting back and forth through the shallow waves as she blew on a small, sharp-sounding whistle. The frothy tide of pale green and blue lapped over her golden sandals, splashing about her ankles as she ran. Cloud leapt from the stairs ontÞo the rocks, evading the slimy yellow seaweed that clung to their wet, brown surfaces, and finally onto a more even path.

ÒWhatÕre you doinÕ?Ó asked Cloud, tracking the girl with his eyes as she hurried to and fro before him.

ÒWait there.Ó she commanded quietly, holding a finger to her lips and pointing out over the water with her other hand. ÒWatch this.Ó

She blew the whistle again. Cloud stood silent, screwing up his eyes so as to see whatever it was Priscilla intended. For a few seconds he remained a statue until, when the whistle screamed a third time, the blue form of the dolphin sprang from below the smooth surface of the water. Forty feet it rose, soaring gracefully above the mass of thick piping that connected the tower to a second, shorter building of a rusted metal exterior, before diving into the shoreÕs depths again.

ÒNow, ainÕt that somethinÕ?Ó exclaimed Barret from behind Cloud. ÒI ainÕt never seen no dolphin jump like that.Ó

ÒPretty cool, huh?Ó saÅid Priscilla, grinning widely. ÒWhen I blow my whistle, Mr. Dolphin jumps for me.Ó

ÒSo what was your idea?Ó said Cloud.

ÒHere,Ó said Priscilla, handing him the silver object, Òthis is for you.Ó

ÒWhat am I supposed to do with it?Ó

ÒJust go into the water and blow this.Ó she said. ÒMr. DolphinÕll take you to the top of the pipes, over the electric wires.Ó

ÒYou want me to jump to the top of the pipes?Ó laughed Cloud, shaking his head at the thought. ÒHave you ever tried this before?Ó

ÒNope.Ó

ÒThen, how do you know if itÕll work?Ó

ÒJust trust her, man.Ó said Barret, coming alongside Cloud. ÒIf it works, youÕll be able to climb up to the runway.Ó

ÒWhat then?Ó

ÒLook around.Ó said Barret. ÒFind out whatÕs goinÕ on. If you make it, weÕll start lookinÕ for our own way up.Ó

ÒSo this is it then?Ó said Cloud, unclipping his shoulder-pad and braces. ÒTake care of these for me, will you? And, whatever you do, donÕt forget my sword.Ó

ÒSurüe.Ó said Barret, taking the items under his arm. ÒIÕd better hold onto your PHS, too. ItÕll break if it gets wet.Ó

Cloud did as Barret said and, placing the whistle between his lips, began to wade out into the sea. The water was cold, biting at his ankles as he strode deeper into the clutches of the polluted monster. Farther out, the animal danced among the waves, leaping in and out of the pale turquoise. Its magnificent blue body sparkled in the single rays of sunlight that shone down on the beach, glimmering with each movement. The water grew up CloudÕs chest, closing in around him, swallowing him whole. As it reached his neck, he lifted his legs from the rocks on which he had been walking, and gradually pushed himself out.

Beneath him, he could scarcely make out the underwater pipes, running back and forth between the tower and the rusted capsule. Bubbles rose from the thick red tubes, spurting gases as they burst on the surface, emitting a gentle slurp when they did so. When at last he hûad swam to the area under the tower, he turned back. Priscilla bounced up and down excitedly, waving her arms in the air.

ÒThatÕs it.Ó she called. ÒNow, call Mr. Dolphin.Ó

Cloud blew the whistle hard, sending a high screech into the morning air. At once, the dolphin dived, crashing its tail against the waves as it disappeared. He stared through the haziness of the water, hoping to see its shape gliding below. He waited, watching carefully, but the form of the animal did not come into view. Cloud looked back once again, holding his arms up in confusion as he tread water.

ÒNothinÕs happening.Ó he shouted. ÒWhat...Ó

There came a great force from between his legs, thrusting him upwards. The whistle shot from his mouth as he gasped in shock, firing out over the now-distant water. The dolphinÕs fin was jammed in his groin, pushing hard as it lifted him over the deadly wires of the tower. Cloud kept his eyes firmly locked onto the approaching pipes, hearing the cheers of Barret and Priscilla as ùhe rose rapidly towards them. As the dolphin reached its maximum height slightly below the mass of pipes, he threw his arms out and grasped the thinnest of them. With great effort he hauled himself up, feeling the silky body of the dolphin slide away from beneath him, and lay on his stomach for a few seconds, panting for air.

ÒYo, Cloud?Ó called Barret. ÒYou okay, man?Ó

ÒIÕve been better.Ó he shouted back, climbing wearily to his knees and waving a limp arm for them to see. He crawled slowly over the rough pipes, taking care not to topple, and pulled himself to his feet when at last he reached the ladders on the tower wall. He waved again.

ÒLater, then.Ó called Barret, stepping back from the water and trudging over the rocks, still carrying his partnerÕs equipment. Cloud took a secure grasp of the first thin, steel rung of the ladder and began to climb. His sodden boots slipped across the pegs, often breaking loose completely. He clung to the metal frame as his clothes did to his body, læimiting his movement but keeping him safe. The height was tall and the ascent was long, yet not once did he glance back, fearing a loss in concentration.

After a prolonged time, Cloud eventually reached the summit of the tower, and gazed in awe as the vast Junon Airport spread out before him. His eyes widened with every red and blue flash of the signal lights on the Highwind: Shinra Inc.Õs famous Airship, named after its original pilot. He had never seen the silver ship this close, and was astonished at its great length, stretching almost two hundred metres from the tip of its pointed nose to the edge of both the navigational arms that extended out from its rear, boasting almost half the shipÕs span themselves.

The Highwind hovered above him, tied down with thick iron chains. The ship had no wings, held aloft only by two enormous, upward-facing propellors which sat on either side of the roof at the centre of the craft. Its bridge was positioned directly below the propellors,ø although was isolated from the rest of the ship, suspended from the underside of the main body by a wide, pillar-like leg. From the rear of the hanging compartment grew a long, thin arm on which three rotating propellors were positioned, used for speed variations.

After almost a minute of gaping at the Highwind, numbed by awe, Cloud dragged his eyes from the ship and looked across the deserted airstrip. The yellow sun beat down on the concrete runway, shadowed only by a few, single dark clouds, showing the airportÕs main terminal and the Air-ForceÕs Gelnikas that rested outside, painted in their usual desert-camouflage colours. The trio of large cargo jets were crammed together, almost as if to resemble a family of wild monsters.

Cloud began towards the terminal, jogging lightly, allowing the glaring sun to dry his back. The parade music had grown louder, to an almost deafening level, due to the introduction of a quick march. He jogged faster: the parade had begun. As he neared the terminalﾐ, whose control tower stood high against the dark hill, he spotted an ajar set of double-doors, concealed by many vehicles and crates. Looking around him cautiously, he sprinted towards them, ducking low across the twin helipads as he went.

The doors opened into a narrow grey corridor. The tiled walls were lined on one side with small, coloured glass windows, disguising each of the visible aircraft in a pale yellow. The scurrying of feet could be heard farther along the corridor, scuffling over the hard floor. Cloud moved in the direction of the sound, sneaking around the corner in the shadows of the flickering lights. Many Shinra soldiers sped past, scurrying along the adjacent tunnel to his left. He remained motionless for a moment, squatting in the darkness, until the scratching of the black boots had faded, and peered out into the main passage.

ÒHey, rookie!Ó yelled a stern voice. CloŠud jerked his head to the side wildly, bringing his eyes to rest on the short, stocky captain who stood in a low doorway. His red tunic fell below his knees, uncommon for a man of his status.

ÒY...yeah...?Ó

ÒYou still dressed like that?Ó he said furiously, nodding towards CloudÕs chest. ÒWhatÕre you doinÕ, goddammit? Come with me.Ó

The man turned and strode into the room behind him, his rifle raised above his left shoulder. Bewildered, Cloud did as he said, crossing the corridor and following the Shinra captain through the door. He found himself in a cramped, square changing-room. He knew its stench of sweat well. Tall, brown lockers spread along the far wall of the room, on top of which sat helmets and an arrangement of small boxes. The man was dragging a Shinra uniform from one of the lockers as Cloud entered, struggling to prise the metallic blue armour from its hanger.

ÒTodaíyÕs the big day.Ó he mumbled, as if to himself, tossing a pair of trousers at Cloud. ÒHurry up and put these on, goddammit!Ó

Brings back memories, Cloud thought, catching them in his hand. He stared at the trousers, hesitant and unsure. A Shinra uniform. I was so proud when I first put it on...I wonder when that was? I donÕt think I could stand wearing this thing anymore...

ÒHey!Ó screamed the captain. ÒQuit dreaminÕ, goddammit!Ó

ÒYeah, sorry.Ó said Cloud. Sighing, he yanked the trousers over his boots and khakis, and pulled the armoured chest-guard over his head, pressing his hair down over his face. He clipped the silver pads onto his shoulders and, fastening his belt, reached up to grab one of the plastic-screened helmets.

ÒYou remember the Welcome March, right?Ó said the captain.

ÒWhat?Ó said Cloud, lowering the helmet onto his head. Its cushioned interior softened the tremendous weight of the mask.

ÒThe look on your face says you forgot.Ó he snorted, handing Cloud a rifle from one of the cabinets. ÒWell, I ainÕt got time to teach you. Just remember to keep in step with the soldier next to you...and march smoothly. Once youÕre in step, shoulder your rifle, got it?Ó

ÒYeah.Ó

ÒAlright, then,Ó he said, ÒitÕs showtime. Now, donÕt disgrace yourself, goddammit!Ó

The man spun on his heels and strode out of the room. Cloud followed, taking quick, short steps in the tight trousers. They trailed the away from the direction of the airport, with many tunnels and smaller private corridors branching out from the high walls on either side. The dark marble floor seemed to decline, forcing Cloud to lean backwards slightly as he balanced the weight of his outfit. Since his time in Second Class, he had forgotten how great a burden the Shinra Army uniform was to its bearers.

As they descended along the walkway, the music began to lessen, as if muffled by the thick walls of the town. They passed the entrance to the public elevator, the large hallway ending in another set of Ytall doors. Ahead, Cloud could see broad windows of yellow glass, marking where natural light was once again able to penetrate the boundaries of the tunnel. The walkway had been built as a link between the different levels of the town, used by the civilians to move around.

Cloud gazed out of the windows as he passed: out over the streets of Junon. The soaring walls of the apartment buildings were hidden from sight, their faces covered by long, red banners welcoming President Rufus. He could see the Mako Cannon more than a mile before him, resting in its stationary, horizontal default posi­tion as it spanned out over the blue ocean. The level they were on was empty; its main street deserted.

They captain continued down, his anxiety growing greater with every minute that elapsed. For a moment the stretch of windows came to a halt, and they were again led only by synthetic light. When the next row appeared, Cloud saw that they had moved down a level of the town. On the street far below, many hundreds of people had gathered to line the road. In the distance, he could see the flags of the marching soldiers waving high in the air, the red Diamond of Shinra visible even from such a length. The captain led them through a set of double doors which opened out into a wide ramp. At the base of the ramp, beneath the tall gate to the street, there stood two soldiers, whisperingﾁ frantically between themselves.

ÒGoddammit, fools!Ó growled the captain. ÒWhy are you still here?Ó

ÒWeÕre too late.Ó said one of the soldiers.

ÒThe paradeÕs already started.Ó said the other, his voice quivering.

ÒGoddammit, goddammit!Ó roared the man, glaring at Cloud. ÒThis is all your fault, rookie! WeÕd have been out here on time if you hadnÕt been runninÕ around like that!Ó

ÒWhatÕll we do, sir?Ó moaned one of the soldiers.

ÒWeÕve got no choice.Ó replied his superior. ÒWeÕll have to sneak through the crowds.Ó

ÒBut, sir, thatÕs...Ó

ÒNonsense.Ó said the captain, hurrying out onto the street. A loud cheer rang out from afar, the people applauding their new President. ÒWeÕll go around the back of the crowds and join the rear of the parade. Now, follow me, goddammit.Ó

Hesitantly, the three soldiers pursued the short man as he climbed over the barricades and into thˆe hoards of townspeople. A great murmur arose as they squeezed past the civilians, a confused look upon their faces. The captain pushed on, knocking people from his path as he went. They broke into a hastened jog, their heavy uniforms allowing them to go no quicker. Within a few minutes, the four had drawn alongside the rear of the parade, and passed the squadrons at its tail. The soldiers marched in groups of nine - three-by-three - with their steps long but paced, moving with the speed of the distant Presidential car. The captain scrambled on, caring not for what was in his way. Only when they had managed to overtake a small number of detachments did he stop.

ÒListen up.Ó he said, barging his way to the front of the crowd. ÒThe paradeÕs beinÕ broadcast live on Shinra television around the world. If you look bad, the whole Junon ArmyÕll look bad. Remember that...and donÕt screw u…p, goddammit.Ó

ÒWhat dÕyou want us to do?Ó said Cloud. ÒJust join in with one of the squadrons?Ó

ÒExactly that.Ó

ÒBut, sir...Ó

ÒWhatÕd I tell you, soldier?Ó snapped the captain. ÒI donÕt want to hear any of it! Just jump the barrier when I give the signal, and all three of you sneak in from the back. YouÕll have to create your own row...but no matter what you do, donÕt try to go in from the front, goddammit. Okay, rookie, youÕre up first.Ó Cloud nodded and hopped over the short, steel barricade. The other soldiers did the same. ÒOkay, start marchinÕ...and...and...and...go...Ó

Cloud stepped out first, slightly behind one of the detachments. He rushed behind the last of the three rows, his rifle positioned over his left shoulder. When he had reached the farthest of the soldiers, he turned, shifting his feet quickly to start the march. From the corner of his eye, he could sÛee the two others alongside him, advancing forward uniformly with the rest of the squadron. He grinned; they had pulled it off. It was a strange feeling to once again be part of Shinra, to be part of the army. Yet it was not one he wished to treasure; those days had gone.

The parade moved ever on, creeping along the broad street as the weary men shouldered their rifles time and again. The captains at the head of each detachment waved their batons before them, as if in an attempt to orchestrate the speed of their soldiers. Cloud watched as small children gayly threw flowers into the grey, lined tarmac, giggling with delight as they did. Ignorance is bliss, he thought bitterly, knowing that the eyes of the young would one day be opened to the evil of Shinra Inc.

ÒSquad, salute!Ó cried his captain suddenly. CloudÕs heart leapt; he had not been told about the salute. He looked on in dismay as every soldier about him turned their heads to the crowd, raising their riïght hands to their tip of their masks. Panicking, he did the same, but stumbled as his rifle fell from his shoulder. His arms flailed as he reached to catch it, falling out of line with his squadron. Laughter rang out around him as he regained his balance.

ÒShit!Ó he hissed, feeling the mocking eyes of the people weigh him down, pulling at his concentration, awaiting another mistake. It did not come. Cloud marched through the stares stubbornly, casting doubt from his mind as he had done before in parades gone by.

At last they neared the main body of the Mako Cannon, its dark underside blocking most of the late morning sunlight from the street. The crowds had faded and many of the soldiers in the detachments ahead had been dispersed. The high walls of the town to their right were no longer those of the tenement blocks, but military weapon warehouses, guarded heavily by many soldiers. Soon, even they had gone by, the walls becoming simply bare and hollow. Street lamps of an orange glow lined either side of the street, progressing below the tunnel that was the base of the CannonÕs main support hold. The cylindrical tower grew far from the ceiling of the tunnel, its rusted exterior a shimmering gold in the faint rays of sun that escaped the clutches of the CannonÕs shadow.

ÒSquad, halt!Ó bellowed the captain, his voice proud and blaring. They stopped beneath the monorail lift station, the single carriage waiting patiently by the platform. The train was great in size, able to hold vast numbers of people and equipment, its outside protected by thick armoured plating. It was used only by Shinra, spanning from the harbour to the offices at the townÕs summit. Red banners had been pinned to the side of the car, the same as those on the streets, welcoming the President with ÔNew AgeÕ as its slogan.

ÒWe made it.Ó whispered the soldier next to Cloud, a note of relief in his voice.

ÒMade it for what?Ó he said. ÒWhatÕs happening?Ó

ÒDonÕt you know? WeÕre here to see President Rufus ont1o the train...Ó

ÒShut up at the back!Ó snapped the captain, staring furiously at them from the head of the detachment. ÒHeÕs coming.Ó

A few moments passed before Cloud heard the murmur of the Presidential carÕs engine, grumbling as it came to rest alongside the squadron. The car was long and black, its convertible roof concealed at its rear. Rufus and Heidegger sat inside, opposite one another, their faces both severe and dark.

ÒWhat about the Highwind?Ó Rufus was asking as he stood, his dark golden hair fluttering about his face in the wind.

ÒTóhe long-range airship is out of the question,Ó came the hoarse reply, ÒitÕs still being prepared.Ó

ÒHow long?Ó

ÒOne month. Two months. I donÕt know.Ó

ÒEven the Gelnikas?Ó

ÒTheyÕre out of use at the moment.Ó

ÒSquad, about turn!Ó roared the captain. The men pivoted on their heels, spinning to face the monorail platform and beyond, the view of the wide ocean opening out before them, saluting the President.

ÒAre you happy with your job, Heidegger?Ó growled Rufus as he stepped out of Óthe car, his chauffeur bowing as he held open the door. Heidegger followed, trudging slowly up the steps to the platform.

ÒIs that a threat?Ó said the obese man, straightening his suit jacket. He chuckled, low and deep, snorting with amusement.

ÒI thought I told you to stop that stupid horse laugh.Ó said Rufus. He stopped at the door to the train and stared into the eyes Heidegger, cold and penetrating. ÒThings are different from when my father was in charge. This company is going to change.Ó

ÒYes, sir.Ó

ÒNow, call the dock. Tell them to ready a ship. We set sail in an hour.Ó

ÒYes, sir.Ó

Heidegger watched silently as President Rufus opened the door to the carriage and boarded. He turned back to face the soldiers, his round, bearded face red with fury. His fierce gaze brushed over them, his scowling eyes hidden beneath his thick, frowning brows. A whistle sounded from inside the train, and the engine rumbled into life. Heidegger took heed and sÆtormed through the narrow doorway, cursing under his breath.

Cloud remained unmoving as thick, green fumes spluttered from the trainÕs funnel, and the large carriage jerked and began to move. The metal groaned as it scratched against the track, emitting an eerie screech. Within seconds, the train was gone, ascending towards the Naval Headquarters. The men around Cloud relaxed, lowering their rifles to the ground.

ÒWhat a disaster.Ó moaned one, his hands on his head.

ÒHeidegger was really irritated this time.Ó said another. ÒHeÕs been edgy ever since Hojo disappeared, leaving only a letter of resignation. Now heÕs been forced to take care of that investigation as well.Ó

ÒAs well as what?Ó said Cloud.

ÒHavenÕt you heard?Ó said the soldier, his voice slightly suspicious. ÒThe man in the black cloakÕs been roaminÕ the town, but we canÕt find him. He showed up two or three days ago and killed a few of our men. He disappeared right after thatã, and no-oneÕs seen him since. ThereÕs a rumour going around that it was Sephiroth.Ó

ÒSephiroth?Ó repeated Cloud, a chill running through his spine at the very mention of the name.

ÒYeah. HeideggerÕs really pissed about it. HeÕs got us lookinÕ everywhere.Ó

ÒHey!Ó roared the captain. ÒShut up about that! You donÕt know who might be listening. Alright, men, dismissed!Ó About time, thought Cloud as he moved off. ÒYou! Hey, you!Ó Cloud glanced back towards the captain and was met with his direct gaze. Shit!

ÒY...yeah?Ó he stuttered, knowing that he would have to break through the line of soldiers if he had to escape. The captain walked towards him, his eyes never leaving him. Finally, he stopped in front of Cloud, standing tall and broad. He was an old man, his face wise and ageing.

ÒI noticed you while you were marching.Ó he said. ÒYouÕre not from the Junon Army, are you.Ó

ÒN...no, sir.Ó

ÒWhere are you from, soldier?Ó

ÒNibelheim, sir.Ó

ÒNo, thatÕs not whöat I meant. Where are you stationed?Ó

ÒOh...uh, Midgar, sir.Ó

ÒI see. And I suppose you think that gives you the right to stand and talk in line while called to attention?Ó

ÒNo, sir, I...Ó

ÒNo break for you, soldier. Your orders are to descend to the docks and help prepare for President RufusÕ departure.Ó

ÒYes, sir.Ó

ÒYou shall wait until the train has returned and proceed with your orders immediately.Ó

ÒYes, sir.Ó

The captain brushed past him and marched off, his posture grand and upright as he walked. CloudÕs body was still tense, his muscles flexed: the encounter had been too close for comfort. Relieved, he watched the man until he had become a blur against the distant wall of the link walkway, before turning to climb the stairs of the monorail platform. The concrete was cracked and the same dull grey as the street, with only a thin metal barrier between him and the sharp fall onto the level below.

He peered out over the bay from the vantage point, glancing quickly about hþim to make sure he was alone, and slowly slid his helmet from his head. The ocean breeze felt calming against his aching face, the wind cool and relaxing. To his right, the Mako Cannon reached out for a great length, its barrel forming a great curve that barred the horizon. The sun had almost completed its ascent over the town, its golden glimmer matched by the smooth waves beyond the harbour.

He could see the ship bracing itself for the voyage ahead, knowing the important cargo it was set to carry. The vessel itself was long and narrow, silver in colour, with a mast at either end of the main deck. The bow of the ship was pointed, with the crowÕs nest looking down upon the few office rooms at its front. Many crates of various sizes were being stacked on deck, dozens of workers carrying them to and fro. Cloud leant his body against the railing as he looked down upon the dock, and his eyes were caught by movement on the street beneath him.

ÒStop right there!Ó he shouted. ÒIdentify yourselves.Ó Theî sailor froze. He was very tall and muscular, dressed all in white, the outfit illuminating him against the dark road. He carried a large wooden crate, shaped like a coffin, slung over his shoulder. At the sound of the voice, he swivelled his head from side to side in a desperate attempt to locate its source, motioning with his arm for those with him to back into the shadows. ÒIÕm up here, you moron.Ó

ÒWhat the hellÕre you doinÕ?Ó called Barret as he saw Cloud, his voice hushed despite the emptiness of the street.

ÒIÕve been sent to the docks to help get ready for Rufus leavinÕ.Ó answered Cloud. ÒI thought maybe we could hitch a ride.Ó

ÒYeah, I figured weÕd find you there. ThatÕs where weÕre headed.Ó

ÒIs everyone with you?Ó

ÒDonÕt worry.Ó said Barret, grinning. ÒIÕve got this under control.Ó

ÒOkay, whatever. IÕll meet you on the ship. WeÕll decide what to do from there.Ó

ÒAlright, then. Later.Ó

The horrendous scream of metal returned CloudÕs attention to the monorailù, just as the train drew hesitantly alongside the platform. He hurriedly yanked his helmet back down over his face as the door of the armoured beast slid open, a few suited employees shuffling off. He moved away from the railing, watching as the sailor passed hurriedly out of sight, and stepped aboard the train.

The ship was larger than he had perceived, its rear looming down over the dock workers who scurried back and forth over the long, narrow quay. Trucks of heavy goods were being loaded onto the ship, the endless horn blasts deafening as they reversed up the ramp and into the spacious hold. The interior was unlit, the walls fading into blackness beyond the stacks of crates on either side. Many sailors were already boarding, a small number making their way along the short gangplank that ran parallel to the vehicle ramp. As soon as the train had come to rest in the small station, Cloud made his way through the crowds towards the ship, hoping to enter the same way.

There was great commotion as he walked across the harbour, news reaching the ears of the workers that President Rufus had begun his descent. He lowered his head as a swarm of soldiers rushed past, their captain screaming commands as they sped in the direction of the monorail stop. Many more followed, passing hastily through the tall steel doors to his right. The doors were those of the underwater elevator that led to Reactor facility and submarine dock - the only accessible entry to the lower depths of Junon from the upper-town.

As he drew closer to the ramp, he spotted Barret striding purposefully towards the ship a short distance in front, the crate he carried boobing on his shoulder with each step. Two Shinra soldiers accompanied him, both small in height, their metallic blue ˜outfits baggy over their form. The soldiers were close to a jog in an effort to match BarretÕs hurried pace, the heavy armour an obvious struggle.

Cloud smiled inwardly; he recognised the movement of the soldiers well. Tifa and Aerith, he thought, but where the hellÕs Red? Surely he must be around here somewhere? Barret said he had this Ôunder controlÕ. He better be right. Cloud moved to catch up with the three, but watched as they climbed the ramp and vanished beneath the high ceiling of the cargo hold, winding their way amongst the crates as he reached the gangplank.

ÒAlright, men, it is time.Ó roared the voice of the captain. ÒPresident Rufus has now arrived. Junon Military Reception...salute!Ó

Cloud spun, stopping for a second to gaze upon the single line of soldiers that ran from the lift station to almost where he stood. The men waited silently, staring directly ahead, their masks gleamping in the radiant light. Each soldierÕs right hand was raised to his temple, his rifle held over his shoulder. From the head of the line, he saw Rufus and Heidegger appear, walking slowly towards the ship, nodding to random soldiers in acceptance of the demonstration.

Cloud turned away in disgust, starting up the gangplank, running his hands along the thick ropes ata his side. They felt rough beneath his gloves, the knots hard and unbreakable. He closed his eyes for a brief second as he stepped aboard the vessel, looking back at the President and his overweight inferior. Auras of untold ignorance hung over them both, its vile stench infecting the men as they saw their leader pass before their eyes.

ÒWeÕll cross the ocean to the Western Continent,Ó Cloud growled to himself, almost sneering at the unknowing Rufus, Òeven if we are wearing ShinraÕs uniforms...Ó


	27. Vol VIII - Chapter 9

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Ghost Ship**

Cloud awoke to the sharp shriek of the ship's whistle, the high sound slicing through his dreams like an arrow. He groaned, his eyes heavy with sleep and reluctant to open. He was propped against the mass of rusted pipes that ran vertically down one wall of the tight hold, his neck and spine protesting against his arched position. The thick fumes of the boiler room's machine oil burned his mouth, its greasy aroma tickling his nostrils. Sluggishly, he raised his hand to rub his nose, the sensation unbearable, and banged his fist against the hard plastic mask of his helmet.

'Goddammit.' he moaned, lifting the helmet from his head. There came a great flood of haze from the fumes, the thin black waves floating silently before his eyes. He yawned, stretching his aching arms into the air, and looked around the cramped space.

The floor area of the boiler room was minute in comparison to the other areas Cloud had seen aboard the vessel, although the room seemed to scale the height of the cargo ship, its numerous steam pipes winding carelessly amongst themselves above. The walls around him were still in the early stages of corrosion, the many gases clinging to their surface and feasting on the grey steel panels. The boiler itself was a tall iron tank, its underside radiating a fiery red as the fuel inside blazed vigorously. Cloud stared at it for a long while, his mind mesmerised by the strange, warming glow of the container.

They had been at sea for more than two days. Barret had suggested that they keep as low a profile as possible, and had found them the boiler room to reside in for the duration of the voyage. The room was unmanned, a young technician the only worker who used it, checking on the pressure diodes from time to time. He seemed uncaring of the stowaways' presence as if it were a regular occurrence, and had taken to simply asking them if everything was in order before moving on with his inspection. The room was cosy and, given its confined space, easily large enough for the five to dwell, albeit restricting their privacy.

Over the days, Cloud had been impressed to discover how important a role Barret had played in successfully getting himself and the others aboard the ship. Having gained access to the upper-levels of Junon by sneaking onto the public elevator during the guard changeover, he had managed to lead the group to an empty storeroom within the airport where they had discovered the uniforms in which they were now clad. Barret had complained about the sailor outfit, grumbling that it was the only clothes large enough to fit his bulky figure, but had taken it regardless, knowing that it was their only chance of avoiding suspicion. Cloud was also grateful to learn that the crate Barret had carried on board had borne the Buster sword and what remained of the supplies, as well as Red XIII.

Now, as he gazed absently at the rusty tank, the orange beast stirred at his feet, snorting as he slept. It appeared that only Cloud had been disturbed by the ship's whistle, the gentle hum of Barret's snoring reaching his ears for the first time. Around him, all was still, his comrades' bodies at ease across the floor. He leaned his head on his shoulder, unwilling to press it against the jagged pipes again, resting his helmet by his side. He could feel the motion of the sea beneath his body, becoming one with the ship as it skipped effortlessly through the waves. The calming movement grasped him, taking advantage of his weariness, and Cloud did nothing to stop himself from falling into a long, dreamless sleep.

'You hungry?' asked Barret, hunched over the open crate. He rummaged through the items at its base, throwing the backpacks around like toys, his weight supported only by his gun-arm pressed hard against the greasy wall.

'What's there?' enquired Cloud, sitting up as he surveyed the room. Red XIII was still asleep, having crept closer to the boiler, but the girls seemed to have vacated the space for some fresh air.

'Not much.' he moaned. 'Our rations are runnin' low. We'd best stock up when we get to Costa del Sol.'

'What about the raisins? I'm sure we still have some of those.'

'Yeah, some.'

Barret tossed a small pouch of the dried fruit from Fort Condor onto Cloud's lap. Only a handful of raisins remained in the clear bag, settled in one corner. He tipped them into his palm and swallowed them in one mouthful. He had found his eating habits to have grown erratic since leaving Midgar, his military-trained ignorance of hunger causing fluctuations in his energy levels.

'How long 'til we cross the ocean?' Cloud said. 'I heard one of the guards say we'll arrive in Costa del Sol on the morning of the third day.'

'I'd guess we'll be there in a few hours, then.' Barret replied, pulling himself to his feet. 'It's gettin' late. I think it's past midnight, but don't count on it; calculations aren't my strong point.'

'Where's Aerith and Tifa?'

'I dunno. Said they were goin' off to do girlie things, so I just let them leave.'

'What if they get stopped by one of the crew?'

'What're you worried 'bout? You've seen what the soldiers are like…an' the sailors couldn't care less. For a ship that's carryin' the President an' his second-in-command, the security's pretty lapse.'

'I suppose...'

'When Tifa and Aerith return,' yawned Red XIII, stretching his legs as he roused from his slumber, 'I should very much like to go up on deck. I feel I need an escape from this prison.'

'Not a chance, old timer.' laughed Barret. 'The sailors are a bit casual, but they ain't blind. You'd only attract attention to yourself.'

'Not at all.' disputed the beast. 'I could wear one of the soldier uniforms and walk around on my hind legs.'

'Don't be stupid! You'd stumble all over the place.'

'On the contrary, I'd say I make a fine human being. I always wanted to be like the people of my village; to be able to move upright, so I used to practice when I was a cub. Human's only look at appearances anyway.'

'Red, I agree with Barret.' sighed Cloud. 'I know it's unfair, but it would be unwise for you to leave the room, even at this time of night. The last thing we need is someone recognising us.'

'If you insist.' nodded Red XIII solemnly.

'I do.' he said, jumping as there came a knock on the low, rusted steel door behind them.

'Who is it?' called Barret.

'It's us.' responded Tifa's muffled voice from the corridor. Barret strode from his position against the wall and stepped over Cloud to unlock the door's single bolt, spinning the iron valve handle.

'Jeez, what are you three so happy about?' chirped Aerith sarcastically as the two entered, grinding the heavy door across the ground. Even with identical uniforms, Cloud could tell the girls apart; Tifa's long legs holding her a short height above the bubbly Aerith. 'Anything to report?'

'Me an' Cloud're gonna head up top soon.' answered Barret, moving aside to let them pass. 'We were just waitin' on you two gettin' back.'

'Okay,' said Tifa, 'but there isn't much to see.'

'Yeah,' agreed Aerith, 'most of the crew are just sleeping. It's weird knowing that they see us as one of them. I kind of like it, though...you know, all this uniform stuff. I think I could have fun with this.'

'Are you serious?' gasped Tifa in disgust. 'I really hate having to wear this thing. Uniforms, soldiers, war...I hate 'em all. All they do is take away the things and people you love. I wish they'd all disappear. Right, Cloud?'

'I don't know…' he said softly. 'I used to be part of this, remember?'

'Wearing those clothes seems to have changed you a little.' she frowned, her lips trembling, turning away from him. 'I hope it's not because they remind you of being in SOLDIER…'

'Tifa, I didn't mean...' he trailed off.

_What had he meant? Those things didn't bother him as much as they did her. But why not? He had been affected by them, too. He had lost his parents just as she had. The only difference was that his heart was too cold to care. All he cared about was Sephiroth. All he wanted was to find the man in the black cloak_..._and all he wanted was to kill him_...

'I think me an' you'd better go.' suggested Barret sardonically, picking up the Shinra helmet and stuffing it into Cloud's chest. 'Now.'

'We'll be back soon.' Cloud said, pulling the mask down over his face as he stood.

'Take your time.' muttered Tifa.

They stepped out into the corridor, sealing the valve handle of the door firmly behind them. The passage was void of personnel, but crowded by the rising steam that seeped through the grated floor. Thick pipes trailed the ceiling in both directions, their exterior brown with decay. Barret turned left and strode down the tunnel, his gaze fixed forward, Cloud by his side. The corridor brought them to a narrow, winding staircase, cut from the wall. They climbed it, ascending through the three lower levels B to E until finally it brought them to the opening of the cargo hold.

The hull was great in size, its high roof spanning from above them to the stern of the ship. The vehicle ramp had been drawn up to form part of the wall at the area's rear, its dark square outline still visible in the faint light. Many piles of crates and boxes had been laid without order in varied positions around the room, most with the Shinra Diamond stamped onto their sides, but their contents otherwise remaining a secret. A small band of sailors had gathered around an old oil drum in one corner, each with a cigarette in their mouth and their card hand by their chest, their game played under a single gas lamp.

On the starboard wall, there grew a wide stairwell, reaching towards the ceiling, and the open sky. Wavering moonlight trickled down a few steps at its height, luring the men out into the fresh sea air. They crossed the vast hold to the stairs, winding amongst the maze of stacks, and began towards the night. The clang of metal beneath their boots echoed throughout the room, its sound reverberating above the everlasting hum of the ship's engine. A few of the sailors looked up, but immediately returned to their game, uninterested by the two.

Cloud could feel the strong ocean wind whirl about him as he passed onto the deck, its icy fingers cutting through his outfit like a series of needles. The sky was overcast, broken only by the penetrating white moon, the starless heavens dampening their mood. Waves battered against the side of ship, their spray soaring far into the air, the force of each causing the vessel to sway slightly. Cloud watched as Barret strolled past him, using his gun-arm to hold down the cap on his head, searching his breast pocket with the other. He stopped beneath the mast at the ship's bow and, reading the direction of the wind, moved behind it to protect himself.

'What're you doin'? hissed Cloud, quickly glancing around to make sure they were alone.

'I fancied a smoke.' said Barret, holding up a lean, unopened packet of cigars. He tore them open with his teeth and placed one of the thin brown rolls between his lips. 'Get over here an' help me light this thing.'

'Where'd you get those?' Cloud asked as he joined him.

'Found 'em in one of my pockets. You want one?'

'I'll pass.'

He took the lighter from Barret and held the flame to the tip of the cigar. Barret inhaled at once, his breath long and deep, and blew the stream of smoke into the sky. The glow of the smouldering cigar illuminated Barret's face, an expression of satisfaction washing over it as he sat on the nearest of the upturned crates.

'Damn, that's the stuff.' he declared with satisfaction. 'Nothin' beats a good smoke.'

'Whatever.'

'What's up, man?' said Barret, a note of concern in his tone.

'I don't know.' mumbled Cloud, gazing cautiously around him. 'I feel weird...like I'm bein' watched...'

'By someone on board?'

'No...somethin' else. It's been bothering me ever since we set sail.'

'Man, you really are screwed up.' chuckled Barret, slapping Cloud's back. 'You've seen the ship, ain't ya? You know he's not here.'

'But still…' sighed Cloud.

'Look, there's no point in worryin' 'bout it.' said Barret. 'We'll be dockin' in a couple o' hours an' you can leave your imagination here. As for me, I think I'm gonna head up front...y'know, to enjoy this cigar with the wind in my face.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Cloud grunted indifferently. 'I'm gonna stay put for a bit.'

He allowed his tense body to fall against the wide, steel-plated mast, staring out over the dancing water as the enormous sailor disappeared beyond the row of office windows ahead. The line of the horizon was barely visible in the early morning, parting what few illuminated clouds there were from the colourless ocean, oscillating as the easterly gale thrust the waves in its direction. He pulled a beaten barrel alongside him and sat down, hanging his head at his knees. He felt weary, his energy slowly sapping as he tried to think. He looked out through his visor, the image of the narrow deck before him becoming a distant blur, and closed his eyes again. _Sephiroth? Sephiroth, where are you?_

'_Cloud_...'

'_Sephiroth_?' he croaked.

All was eerily silent. The whistle of the air had seemed to die, and the rocking motion of the ship had ceased. Cloud gawked numbly at his surroundings; the second mast at the vessel's stern, taller than that at the bow; the wooden platform at the rear of the deck, watched over by the windows of the captain's quarters; the towers of crates and barrels; the high, inwardly walls by his side. Nothing moved. _Sephiroth?_

'What'sh wrong, kid?'

The voice came from behind, causing him to jump from his seat. He spun quickly, his fists clenched, and found himself looking into the eyes of a young dark-haired sailor. His face beamed a rosy colour, his heavy breath laden with the stench of whiskey. The man laughed, giggling gleefully to himself as he saw Cloud's defensive stance.

'What's so funny?' Cloud demanded.

'Shorry, I didn't mean to shtartle you.' slurred the sailor, a drunken smile crossing his lips. 'I jusht thought you were in shome short of trance…talkin' to yourshelf an' that. I had to check you were okay.'

'I'm fine.' Cloud growled.

'C'mon, man, both Preshident Rufush and Heidegger are on board.' the sailor said as he tried to put an arm around Cloud's shoulders, instead simply slapping the side of his helmet. 'Don't wanna be sheen shleepin' on duty. I bet if we do good, we'll get a promotion.'

'Don't count on it...'

'You know what your problem ish: you got no pep.'

'What?' snarled Cloud.

'No pep. A sheaman's gotta have shome life in him.'

'I'm tired, that's all.'

'I got the perfect thing.' he murmured excitedly, hiccupping as he pulled a small flask from his pocket. 'Invisible Alpha...a shuper drink for sheamen. Jusht one shwig'll rejuvenate you. It'sh a necesshity for shailors.'

'Thanks, but no thanks.'

'Shuit yourself,' shrugged the man, ignorantly brushing past Cloud, 'but don't shay I didn't warn you...'

'I won't.' he muttered. The young sailor staggered off, his steps slow and awkward as he made his way towards the staircase to the cargo hold. Cloud groaned, hanging his head once again. The weight of his helmet was too much for him to bear in his fatigued state. 'Barret?' he called. 'Barret?'

There came no answer. Cloud snorted angrily, a surge of irritation welling inside him as he forced himself from the barrel and rounded the mast, trailing Barret's footsteps towards the bow. He had barely turned the bend of the walkway when the enormous dark figure came into view, crouched beneath a row of office windows. He had his ear pressed firmly against the wall, slightly below the yellow glass, his body motionless as he listened. His cigar now lay on the ground at his feet, the brown tobacco still smouldering as it rolled to and fro across the deck.

'What the hell're you doin'?' said Cloud impatiently as he approached, growing immediately puzzled by his comrade's behaviour.

'Get down, fool!' Barret hissed furiously, his arm reaching up and hauling Cloud to the ground, not taking his head from its position against the air vent.

'Hey!' he snapped, breaking free of Barret's grasp.

'Quiet!' whispered Barret, putting a finger sharply to his lips. 'Rufus and Heidegger are in there.'

Cloud slowly lifted his eyes and peered through the thick glass partition, straining to see in the weak light. Both men stood at the opposite end of the broad briefing room, their backs to the two, reading from the projection of Heidegger's report. Images in reference to the President's consultation accompanied the report on a large screen, all of them indistinguishable to Cloud but for the cold stare of Sephiroth on the profile at the top corner of the slide. He lowered his gaze, his focus falling on Rufus' long white jacket, draped casually across the single pine table in the room's centre next to what appeared to be a geographical map of the Western Continent.

'What's going on?' Cloud asked, his brows furrowing as the projection flickered and changed to the decimated scene of what remained of Sector7 in Midgar.

'They're this close but we can't do a goddamn thing to 'em...' spat Barret, ignoring the question.

'Barret, what are they talkin' about?' pressed Cloud.

'Bastards!' Barret swore, his eyes glazed, his hardened face bearing a rage unlike Cloud had witnessed before as he again failed to acknowledge his partner. 'Heidegger...how can he go off laughin' like that? Because of him...Biggs...Wedge...

Jessie...'

'Barret?'

'Gods!' he barked, pushing himself up. 'I can't take it anymore!'

'Barret...no!' yelled Cloud, scrambling to his feet as Barret raised his gun-arm at the unsuspecting Shinra heads.

'I'm gonna settle things here and now...'

As the chain-gun began to rotate, there came an explosive sound from above them, the scream of an alarm echoing from all over the ship. Barret dropped immediately to the deck, his maddened expression shifting to confusion in an instant. Cloud glanced up, catching a brief glimpse of the President as he and Heidegger darted through a doorway that the darkness of the office had previously concealed. There was a crackle of static above them, the small silver loudspeaker buzzing to life.

'Emergency alert!' came a sharp female voice. 'Reports of a suspicious character on board. Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found. I repeat...'

'What the hell?' shouted Barret over the wailing siren, shielding his ears. 'Did they find us?'

'Don't think so.' answered Cloud, shaking his head. 'It didn't sound like us. Tifa and the others maybe...?'

'Well, shit!' he roared. 'Get off your spiky butt and let's go!'

Cloud nodded as Barret charged past him, taking off in the direction of the stairway. He followed rapidly, sprinting across the narrow deck, its sodden surface slippery beneath his army boots. They reached the arched opening within seconds and began pounding down the steps, careful not to lose their footing on the darkened stairway. The alarm shrieked inside the hold, the entire area plunged into a deep flashing red, the walls of the hull bearing down over them like a scaling enclosure. Cloud's mind was racing, the words 'suspicious character' replaying over and over. _Suspicious character? It can't be_...

The possibility haunted him, but he forced the thought from his head. He launched himself down the remaining stairs and galloped around the containers towards the adjacent hallway, Barret at his tail, dodging the other sailors as they hurried back and forth. Down the winding steel staircase he ran, his legs pumping, his ears numbed by the unrelenting siren. The corridor of the B-level was empty, but an alarm at the opposite end continued to repeat the disturbing message. The main filament lights overhead had shut off and been replaced with small red circular bulbs, their blinking a constant cycle, the outline of the brown pipes on the walls merging in the shadows. The two reached the door of the boiler room in seconds and burst inside, finding it unlocked as Cloud spun the clumsy valve handle.

'Everyone alright?' yelled Barret as the two stumbled inside, frantically searching the room.

'We're okay.' answered Tifa anxiously, jumping from the position on the floor where she, Aerith, and Red XIII had taken up next to the boiler. 'You?'

'Never been better.' exhaled Cloud, slamming the door behind him. 'What's goin' on? Have you guys been seen?'

'It's not us.' insisted Aerith, her soft voice unusually broken from under her mask. 'We were scared it was you two, but the technician came in just after the alarm went off. He said that someone had been spotted in the engine room and that he was on his way to check it out.'

'Engine room...' Cloud mumbled to himself, his mind still reeling.

He crossed the short space and sat on the crate at the back wall, lifting the helmet from his head and letting it fall it to the floor. The padded base let out a dull _thunk_ as it hit the ground, bouncing once and rolling into the outstretched arms of Red XIII. He slumped against the rusty pipes, his eyes closed, listening without concentration to the voice of the blaring message outside. The words became a slur, melting into a single drone as he fought the enclosing blackness of his paranoia. Barret and Tifa were talking beside him, but he cared not for what they were saying; it was meaningless to him. He felt his nightmares take hold; _the intensity of the flames_..._the anger of betrayal_...

'Yo, you still awake?' he heard Barret say, his strong hand shaking Cloud's shoulder.

'Huh?' stammered Cloud, glancing up at him in annoyance as he swiped Barret's arm away. 'What're you talkin' about?'

'You've been silent for a while.' he replied.

'I was just closing my…' Cloud trailed off as his senses again took effect. His eyes fluttered across the small room and back to Barret in bewilderment. The siren had stopped, and all that resonated around him now was the faint snoring of Aerith and Tifa. _How long was I out_…_?_

'The alarm ended less than an hour ago.' said Barret, understanding Cloud's expression, groaning as he straightened upright. 'Not heard anythin' since. We should be dockin' soon, but…there's somethin' not right.'

'What do you mean?'

'Nothin'…' sighed Barret. 'Just a gut feelin'. What 'bout you? What were you dreamin' of?'

'Him.' said Cloud, lowering his head. 'I'm concerned about the suspicious character.'

'You don't think…'

'I don't know. But, I need to find out…'

'_Now_?' spluttered Barret, frowning. 'We'll be off the floatin' hellhole in no time. You can't go riskin' yourself jus' 'cos you got a hunch!'

'I need to know.' he answered quietly. With a lasting breath, he stood, and turned to open the crate below him.

'What the hell you doin'?' exclaimed Barret as Cloud pulled the Buster sword from within, inspecting the long blade in the dim light of the boiler's fire.

'I have to be prepared for the worst.' was his reply, shouldering the weapon as he began towards the door.

'You can't take the sword, man!' persisted Barret, moving to block Cloud's path. 'If you're seen, there's no way back.'

'That's the least of my worries right now.' he said strongly, his fierce gaze meeting Barret's. 'Now, get out of my way.'

'Fine,' conceded Barret, stepping back, 'but I'm comin' with you.'

'If you have to.' shrugged Cloud. 'Just don't do anything stupid.'

Heaving the valve on the hatch open, Cloud strode into the corridor, hearing the clicking sound of Barret's chain-gun reloading behind him. The air of the hallway was warm and sticky, drifting like a haze in the grey gloom. Cloud turned right and started down the misty passage, wiping moisture from his forehead as it forced its way to his brow. The corridor brought them to a narrow stairwell, the grated steps disappearing into the shadows of the lower A-level. They descended with caution, the metal reverberating beneath their weight.

At the foot of the stairs they came to a perpendicular junction, a decaying sign on the wall before them revealing the engine room to be in the starboard side of the vessel. They followed the dark walkway, moving warily through the cramped tunnel as it edged gradually towards the stern of the ship. After a short walk they arrived at a single door, sealed only by a circular handle. Cloud turned the wheel and carefully pushed it open, its hinges moaning as it scraped along the floor.

The engine room was spacious in size, its long walls plated with silver panels of corroding steel. A collection of bulky machinery hummed from around the area, with twin power generators in the corners opposite them emitting a smooth, undisturbed _whir_ as the turbines inside each rotated endlessly. A metal inspection balcony spanned the length of three walls above them, the ladders to which were set on the left of the doorway, greasy and splattered with oil. Directly before them, the machinery's control system rested between the robust power generators, the monitors of which showed slowly-fluctuating pressure levels. A lieutenant of the Shinra Army stood there, his back turned to the two, his body abnormally rigid.

'What the hell?' whispered Barret, uncertainty creeping into his voice as he squinted at the man. The lieutenant remained perfectly still despite the words carrying around the room, the red tunic of his uniform appearing damp at his spine, his armoured chest-guard and utility braces strewn on the ground at his feet.

'Something's definitely not right.' breathed Cloud, slowly drawing his sword as he crept down the few steps to the main grid, and began across the room.

He cleared his throat as he approached the man, the Buster sword held out in front, but still there came no response. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, but staggered back in horror as the lifeless body collapsed and toppled backwards. A sensation of dread enveloped him as he stared into the dead man's fearful eyes, gulping hard as he saw the gaping sword wound across the man's torso. Blood still oozed from the deep gash, seeping through the material of the tunic, slowly smearing across the floor. Cloud quickly raised his weapon again as a low, menacing voice suddenly filled the chamber, echoing all around them.

'After a long sleep...' it growled, seeming surreal as its coldness resounded above the drone of machinery. Cloud closed his eyes; his heart stopping; a bottomless swell opening within his stomach. _I know that voice_. 'Time...the time has come...'

'Cloud!' shouted Barret, his face curling in disbelief, a trembling arm pointing at the ground behind him.

Cloud spun, retreating as he saw him rise from the floor where the lieutenant had been. Sephiroth floated up, almost ghostlike, hovering above the control panel, the sinister leering gaze of his pale green eyes piercing their minds. He was as Cloud remembered; tall and broad, clad all in black, his silver hair falling on either side of his sharp face and down below his spine. He lifted his arms at his side, extending them as if to welcome himself in their presence. His cloak hung behind him, the dark leather shimmering, falling below his long legs as he held himself aloft. Cloud let out a muffled gasp as he stumbled backwards to where Barret stood, clasping aimlessly at railings and pipes.

'Sephiroth?' he stammered timidly, unable to accept the sight. 'You're...you're alive...'

'Who are you?' Sephiroth sneered maliciously.

'Don't you remember me? I...I'm Cloud…'

'Cloud...' repeated Sephiroth, a wicked grin crossing his lips as his burning stare met Cloud's. After a few moments, he raised his eyes to the ceiling, mouthing a soundless incantation. A spherical bubble pulsed out from around him, encircling his suspended body, waves of power rippling in every direction.

'Sephiroth!' Cloud screamed, shielding his face as the sphere blazed a blinding white. 'What are you thinking? What are you doing?'

'The time...is now...'

'Sephiroth!'

The ball of power around Sephiroth exploded, the tremendous surge of energy tearing Cloud from his feet. He landed hard against one of the smaller generators, the Buster sword thrown from his grasp, clattering on the floor at the centre of the engine room. He cried out as he fell to the ground, a wild pain shooting through his body. He groaned, slowly pulling himself to his feet, and glanced around. Sephiroth had vanished, leaving no trace in the air above the control panel. Barret lay crumpled in the doorway, a line of blood trickling down his face. He sat up in a daze, vigorously shaking his head as he scanned the room for Cloud.

'What the hell just happened?' he moaned, grimacing as he touched his temple. 'Sephiroth…he…'

'That's not the Sephiroth I used to know.' Cloud interrupted distractedly as he marched across the room to reclaim his sword. 'He's far stronger. I…I don't know what he's become...'

Cloud stopped dead, his entire body paralyzing. On the grid a number of feet before him, separating him from the Buster sword, there lay a humanoid arm. The skin was pale blue in colour, the sinewy muscle inside visible through its ripped flesh. There was a smear of red, dark and unnatural, forming beneath the limb, a thin pool taking shape. Cloud felt his heart beat faster, stepping back as the long, elegant fingers on its hand started to twitch. He tripped, his boot catching on the edge of a pipe, and toppled to the floor.

'What is it?' called Barret, his voice still shaken.

'I don't...' hesitated Cloud, his throat becoming dry. 'It can't be!'

The arm began to transform, increasing in girth at an alarming rate, the flesh bubbling and slurping as it expanded. The hand snapped open to form an enormous claw, sharp spikes tearing from under the skin of each finger. The limb pulsated, the muscle inside merging and growing, moulding a head; a body of its own. The blue colour of the flesh changed and became a deep purple, the abdomen of the creature a soft pink. Large tentacles, each as thick as tree trunks, whipped out from its back as the abomination hauled itself upright, rising almost twenty feet towards the high ceiling. The claw now extended from the right shoulder of the monster, its razor fingers scraping the rusting roof as it let out a furious roar.

'Holy shit!' yelled Barret. 'Cloud, move!'

Cloud rolled and lunged out of the way as the creature's tail came crashing down upon him, the metal grid screeching as it buckled under the impact. He looked up, his wild hair momentarily obscuring his sight, and saw its grinning skeletal face, leering at him as it brought down its thunderous tail a second time, forcing him to dive for cover again. It shrieked in anger; a high, shrill sound, flailing its tentacles irately. Cloud scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the door.

'Get down!'

Cloud hurled himself to the ground as the hail of bullets buzzed over his head. The monster screamed again as Barret's shots tore through its body, shreds of pulp falling readily from its torso. Turning unhurriedly from Cloud, it began to slither forward, the mound of flesh at its base gliding effortlessly across the grilled floor. Barret let out a venomous war cry, the six barrels of his gun-arm rotating in a flashing blur, his huge legs the only support against chain-gun's thrust. The creature continued towards him without recoil, its tentacles smashing against the walls, knocking the inspection walkway from its support.

'Die you ugly motherfucker!' he bellowed, his face twisted in horror.

The monster pushed Cloud aside, its attention fixed on Barret. He could see the underside of its claw as it moved, the huge spikes passing high above his head. As it slipped beyond him, he leapt to his feet and raced towards the Buster sword, clutching its handle and yanking it from the ground. He spun on his heels, hearing Barret cry out as the beast slammed him against the door with the largest of its tentacles, the wail of bullets ricocheting aver the wall and instantly ceasing.

Cloud sprang forward, his instinctual rage taking control, and drove the Buster sword into the creature's side. It squealed in agony, its swollen upper-body writhing fiercely. He withdrew the sword, ducking as one of the tentacles lashed out, and brought it up, hacking at the enormous arm as it thrashed violently overhead. The blade sliced easily through the tissue, leaving only a stump at the monster's waist. The detached limb bounced once as it landed, at once becoming nothing more than flaccid muscle, unmoving on the grid.

The creature shrieked again, a howl of intense anger rather than pain, and turned to meet him, manoeuvring its entire body at lightning speed. It bore down upon him, its lower-section emitting a loud squelching sound as it propelled itself nearer to its prey. Its pink waist throbbed as it glided, the slim female abdomen at its middle much thinner than its broad upper-body. The monster rose up, its shoulders drawing back, holding the claw over Cloud as it prepared to strike. Without thinking, Cloud darted forward, and threw himself at the foe, the Buster sword cutting through its waist.

It fell, the weight of the claw hauling the severed upper-body backwards. It screamed a final time, its spine crashing against the ground, its long neck snapping. The tentacles shrank, dissolving into wrinkled flesh as it died. Cloud stood over the withering creature, emotionless as he stared into the hollow black sockets on its evil face until all that remained was a small pile of unrecognisable tissue.

For a long while he was silent and still, the aftermath of his adrenaline slowing his thoughts. He allowed the rocking motion of the cargo ship to ease his heaving chest, its constant throbbing an aggravation now that the battle was won. His gaze did not shift, the place where the creature's head had once been locked in his retina. After a time he let his eyes wander; passing it over the generators; the broken walls; the dead lieutenant. Eventually, Barret appeared by his side, the gash on his head wide and bloody.

'You know what that was, don't you?' he said, his tone ominous, almost accusing.

'Yes.' Cloud answered quietly, lowering his head s he inhaled deeply. 'It was the arm of Jenova.'

'_Jenova_?' gasped Barret. 'Sephiroth's mother?'

'Yeah...it seems Sephiroth's been carrying her body around ever since he took it from the Shinra Building.'

'That sick bastard.' swore Barret, looking up at the control panel. 'What's he plannin'? Somethin' 'bout the time is now.'

''Time is...now'...' mumbled Cloud, the words puzzling him. _Five years ago, Sephiroth said he wanted to go to the Promised Land. He told me he wanted to go there with his mother, Jenova. But, he disappeared_..._and now he's back. He killed President Shinra and reclaimed his mother's remains. But, why 'now'? Why has he come back now? What is the purpose of all this? Is it for revenge_…_or for something much bigger? It doesn't make any sense_…

'There's no use thinkin' 'bout it now.' urged Barret. 'We have to get back to the others...tell 'em what's happened. An' I definitely don't wanna be here when the guards discover this place.'

'Yeah...let's just get outta here.' agreed Cloud.

Barret nodded and turned, his long strides taking him to the exit within seconds. Cloud lingered a moment longer, replaying the episode in his mind. It grew harder to accept the more he thought about it: Sephiroth with the ability to fly, to pass through walls, to vanish completely. It created a fear like no other within Cloud, but also hatred; a greater lust for the death of Sephiroth than ever before. He walked dazedly up the steps to the door and stopped, glancing back towards the spot where the man in the black cloak had appeared to them.

_Sephiroth is alive_, he thought gravely, a shiver of dread trickling down his spine. _The Promised Land_..._does it really exist_…_?_


	28. Vol VIII - Chapter 10

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Sun, Sea and Science**

'You're stowaways, right?'

'Well, uh...' stammered Cloud, his voice hesitant through his mask.

'It's okay.' laughed the young sailor, setting the crate he carried down by the stack at the head of the pier. He stood up and stretched his arms, wiping the glistening sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve. 'I'm used to them, anyway. Truth is: before I worked here, I was one of the best.'

'How did you know?' asked Aerith. He smiled, his blue eyes flashing beneath the beating sun. It was the same young man Cloud had encountered before. The group had followed him from the ship, his presence clearing the suspicion around them.

'It was the way you snuck around.' he said, nodding towards Barret. 'And the crew all know each other, so it's kinda obvious when you see someone who shouldn't be there - especially someone as big as _you._ We don't care, though. We just make sure things are in order and spend most of the time listenin' to each other's stories.'

'D'you hear a lot 'bout what goes on?' asked Barret, supporting the coffin-shaped crate with both arms.

'Bits and pieces.' said the sailor. 'But nothing exciting ever happens, so there's not really that much to hear. This is only a cargo ship. The President being on board was highly unusual.'

'Do you know why he crossed the ocean?' said Cloud.

'Not really. We sailors don't talk to the soldiers. But even if we did, it's unlikely they'd tell us anything anyway. As far as I'm aware, this is President Rufus' first official visit to Costa del Sol. I know his father used to own a mansion outside of town where they both stayed sometimes, but it seems Rufus is actually here on business this time. I'm so jealous of him I could spit. We're both about the same age, but he's President.'

'Yeah.' agreed Aerith. 'I...'

'We'd better get going.' Cloud broke in, his voice stern. 'We don't want to get caught after coming this far.'

'Okay, then.' said the sailor, saluting them mockingly. 'I'll see you around.'

He turned and started back towards the ship. Cloud began north along the pier, in the direction of the town, the glare of the sun burning on his visor. Gulls cried overhead, their song high and sharp. The port was long and wide, lined with boats of varying sizes, the collection of masts towering into the clear morning sky. He could see the luxury yachts by the quays in the distance, swaying with the gentle water. A red Cessna seaplane rested amongst the yachts, bobbing with each wave, its sparkling body drifting graciously back and forth. Beyond the marina, the port's lighthouse stood tall and valiant, gazing out over the brilliant blue ocean.

At the end of the harbour, they passed a helipad, a single soldier standing to attention on the raised platform. A high wall of grey stone grew up as they reached the pier's limit, the words 'Welcome To Costa del Sol' painted in white at its centre. A broad stairway had been cut from the stone, leading to a pathway overlooking the harbour. At the height of the steps, they came to a road of broken, golden pavement, luscious palm trees and short, green grass on either side. To the north, the slanting rooftops of joining buildings spread out like a maze of red and orange. Checking the road was deserted, Barret lowered the crate to the ground. Red XIII clambered out almost immediately, his panting heavy and frequent.

'Damn! Sure is hot here.' gasped Barret, groaning as he stooped to pick up the crate again. 'I can't wait to say goodbye to this sailor suit.'

'Oh, that's too bad.' giggled Aerith. 'I like it. It makes you look so cute.'

'What d'ya mean 'cute'?'

'Barret, why don't you use it as pyjamas?' said Tifa.

'What the hell's that s'posed to mean? This happens to be very comfortable, so shu'up.'

'You look like a bear wearing a marshmallow.' she laughed. 'Right, Cloud?'

'Keep your mind on Sephiroth.' he said. 'He could be anywhere. This isn't a vacation.'

'I think my mane got all messed up in there.' moaned Red XIII. 'I need to rest somewhere cool.'

'Alright.' said Cloud. 'No point in lookin' for Sephiroth with all these Shinra soldiers around. We'll take a break here. Don't wander too far off.'

'And be sure to mingle like regular folks.' added Barret, his attention drawn by the shape of a silver helicopter against the blue horizon.

'I think I'll go swimming.' said Tifa.

'Sounds good to me. Maybe I should get a tan for a change.' said Aerith, thoughtfully. 'Once we find somewhere to stay, I'm going to go to the beach.'

'Could we kindly hurry?' said Red XIII. 'The heat is drying up my nose.'

Heidegger watched the silver B1a helicopter circle above him, its flight curving around the marina, dropping in altitude as it went. He stood by the water's edge, the cool ocean lapping at the foot of the pier below. He sighed, the sound raspy as it left his throat. The helicopter slowed as it returned to the harbour, drawing back as it prepared to touch down. On the landing pad, the soldier was signalling to the pilot, luring him in.

'Hurry up with that!' yelled Heidegger.

'Yes, sir.' the soldier shouted, briefly saluting his superior.

Heidegger waited until the helicopter had come to rest before turning away. Glancing up, he saw the President. Even under the shadow of the cargo ship, he could make out the figure. Rufus strode along the walkway with purpose, his long white suit jacket trailing behind. His face was grim, his pointed jaw clenched, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Heidegger knew why.

'What a long voyage that was.' he said as the President drew near, forcing a smile through his beard. Rufus did not stop, barging past him as he crossed the pier. Heidegger hurried to keep up.

'I heard there was a murder on board.' Rufus said in a low voice, anger lingering in his tone. 'One of our lieutenants.'

'Yes.'

'Are you aware of the consequences of this?'

'Yes.'

'And it seems that ex-SOLDIER and his band of merry men were on board, too.'

'Yes.'

'They all slipped through.' said Rufus. Climbing the metal steps to the helipad, he stopped. He held his arm out to halt Heidegger, and glared furiously into his eyes. 'You messed up big this time.'

'I'm ashamed of myself.'

'Is that all you can do?' snarled the President. 'Give one word answers and apologise for everything? Even Dark Nation is more useful than you.'

'Your guard hound?'

'Ready for departure, sir.' called the soldier, shouting above the noise of the helicopter's propellers. Rufus nodded to him, and brushed past Heidegger, not looking back.

'Do something.' he said, slamming the door of the helicopter. 'I'll be expecting results.'

Heidegger stepped back as the craft began to rise, holding down his beard. Through the window, he could see the President's expression remain severe and unchanged. The helicopter hovered overhead for a moment, before soaring over the palm trees to the west, the fluttering fading as it disappeared. Trudging slowly across the harbour, Heidegger swore under his breath.

Cloud gasped as the tap water hit his face; it was much colder than that of the shower. He clutched at the towel, feeling his way around the small bathroom, and dried himself. The blue tiled floor felt refreshingly cool against the bare soles of his feet, the sensation relaxing him. Holding the towel around his waist with one hand, he opened the door with the other and slipped into the bedroom. Only Red XIII remained, sprawled beneath the rotating ceiling fan. Cloud lay down on one of the beds, his body sinking into the soft duvet. He rested there for a while, his thoughts wandering.

'Aren't you going to the beach?' said Red XIII eventually, still panting. His thick, orange fur had become matted to his body, his spiky mane sagging across his neck.

'I hate the beach.'

'A mutual agreement.' said the beast. 'Then, what are your plans?'

'I want to leave as soon as possible.' said Cloud. 'But we're running short of provisions. I'll have to buy what we need for the journey ahead.'

'Be aware of the limitations of our baggage.' said Red XIII.

'What are you suggesting?'

'I advise we travel light. We must not purchase what will become excess.'

'I'm not stupid.' said Cloud defensively. 'I know how to survive the field.'

'I was merely reminding you of the situation.' sighed Red XIII. 'I meant no offence by what I said.'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Then, shall we get going?'

'Now?'

'Barret is waiting for us downstairs.' he replied, nodding towards the doorway.

Cloud groaned, fighting his body's urge to remain horizontal, and sat up. He gazed through the window of the room, down at the marketplace below them. Many people drifted between the small stalls, slowing to inspect what the makeshift shops had to offer. Across the plaza, a group of topless men had gathered, the surfboards they carried pointing high into the air.

Surfing on the long waves of Costa del Sol was one of the many tourist attractions of the holiday resort. Competitions were held annually, bringing men and women from all corners of the Planet to participate. The snowboarders of the Northern Continent were famous for their abilities, hailed by all others as surfing champions. Their tanned, athletic bodies glimmered in the centre of the plaza, catching the eyes of the young, bikini-clad girls strolling through the crowds.

However, Costa del Sol boasted more than just a fantastic area for surfing. It was home to a stretch of white beaches and cool, turquoise lagoons; a tropical paradise. The beaches followed the coast along the Grangalan Peninsula to the north of the town, gradually merging to form the tall, sandstone cliffs that looked east to the cluster of islands a few miles out. The Ancient Islands were famous for the mysterious Materia Pillar that had been erected there millennia before, often the site of many pilgrimages. The town itself was surrounded by fields of luscious greenery, their sources of sun and water almost unlimited, and to the west grew the Corel Mountains; the gateway to the Continent.

Cloud exhaled slowly as he climbed to his feet, pulling on his khakis. He crossed the room to the door, motioning for Red XIII to come with him. Their room was on the first floor of the Sunshine Inn, directly opposite the stairway. The two made their way down to the lounge, surveying the room as it came into view. The interior walls of the inn were lined with pinewood, the floor tiled with red squares. A billiard table stood in the corner of the room, the innkeeper hunched over it, casually slotting the balls into the pockets. They found Barret at the base of the stairs, sitting at one of the lounge's round tables. He jumped up when he saw them.

'What the hell took ya so long?' he hissed. 'I've just had a phone call from Aerith. She said we need to get to the beach right now.'

'Why?' said Cloud.

'I dunno, goddammit! She just said it was urgent.'

'Then, c'mon.'

Darting through the main door, the three were met by an intense heat. The air seemed close, making it difficult to breathe. The bustling plaza appeared impenetrable, hoards of people flocking amongst the stalls of the market. A bald, overweight man called to them, pointing to a sign above his stall reading 'Butch's Souvenirs'. They ignored him, fighting their way through the crowds to the main street.

The wide, cobbled street ran between two rows of bars and restaurants, making its descent to the seafront. The buildings were made of white sandstone, their joining roofs slated with redbrick. Cloud frowned as they passed the Club Duel, the two bouncers growling at them with unwelcoming stares. The twisting pavement brought them eventually to a promenade, snaking alongside the beach. They began south-bound, their eyes scanning the sand for Tifa and Aerith. The width of the beach itself was no more than fifty feet, the afternoon tide frolicking playfully a short distance from those sunbathing or quietly enjoying the faint breeze beneath the striped parasols.

'Hey!'

The voice was faint above the chatter of those on the promenade. Cloud glanced at Barret; it appeared that he, too, had heard Aerith. Turning, they saw her scampering barefoot over the burning sand, waving to them. Her expression was anxious, her brown fringe falling over her forehead. As she approached them, she slowed to catch her breath, wheezing as her lungs filled with oxygen.

'What's wrong?' demanded Cloud. 'Where's Tifa?'

'Tifa...watching...' she gasped, '...so...can't escape. Come quickly...'

Grabbing Cloud's hand, she darted back along the promenade, scrambling relentlessly through the crowds as if possessed by a non-negotiable force. Cloud wanted to stop her; to ask her what was going on. Without warning, she burst past an elderly couple onto the sand. Before them, Tifa stood alone beneath a parasol, her gaze fixed directly ahead of her.

'Aerith, what the hell...?' hissed Cloud as they drew under the shade.

'Look.' Tifa whispered, holding a finger to her lips. 'Look at that!'

'Look at what? Tifa, I...' said Cloud as he glanced up, scanning the area. It took his eyes a second to focus, the heat of the day warping his vision, and then he saw him.

Hojo lay on his back atop one of the white plastic sun beds, less than twenty feet from the group. His pale body was already becoming a deep pink, the scorching sun burning through his skin. Cloud watched, bewildered, as the scientist groaned, the young female by his side pulling playfully on the snorkelling mask he wore across his eyes. He rolled over onto his side, facing away from them.

'Hojo?' muttered Barret. 'What's _he_ doin' here?'

'Only one way to find out.' said Cloud.

'You're going to talk to him?' spluttered Tifa.

'Maybe he knows something about Sephiroth.' he said, pushing past her.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' said Aerith.

Cloud ignored her, striding across the short distance. The roar of an engine caught his attention, and he looked out over the water as a duo of jet-skis shot past, thrashing waves as they zipped amongst the small fishing boats farther out. As he turned back, he was met by the suspicious gaze of the young woman by Hojo's side. Cloud stopped before the sun bed, standing above the scientist.

'What do you want?' she hissed.

'I want to speak with him.' said Cloud sternly. The woman growled at him, tapping Hojo's shoulder.

'What is it?' he mumbled, stretching as if waking from a dream.

'Professor, that man wants to talk to you.'

'But I'm busy.' he moaned, unmoving.

'Now!' snapped Cloud. Hojo sighed, slowly rolling onto his back once more. He glared at Cloud through snake-like eyes, removing the snorkel from his face.

'Long time no see.' he snarled, his voice laden with sarcasm. He nodded towards the others as they drew behind Cloud. 'And you brought your friends too, I see.'

'Hojo...what are you doing?' asked Cloud, motioning to the surroundings.

'Isn't it obvious?' he chuckled. 'I'm getting a tan. Sometimes you just gotta do something like this...'

'Answer the question!'

'Alright.' he said, pausing for a moment as if to select his words. 'I believe you and I are after the same goal.'

'You mean Sephiroth?'

'Did you see him?'

'Briefly.' said Cloud. 'But he didn't recognise me.'

'And that bothers you?'

'We served in SOLDIER together.'

'I see.' The professor fell silent, frowning as he was drawn deep into thought. After a minute, he grinned widely.

'What is it?' Cloud demanded.

'Oh, nothing.' smirked Hojo. 'I just remembered a certain hypothesis.'

'A hypothesis?'

'Are you sure you were in SOLDIER?'

'Of course I was.'

'I see.' Hojo muttered to himself. 'This is very interesting.'

'What is?' asked Tifa, her voice faint. She seemed uneasy. Hojo appeared to have noticed this too, his lips forming a wicked smile as he looked up at her.

'Cloud, have you ever had the feeling someone is calling you? The feeling that someone is speaking to your mind?'

_The voice_...

'No.' said Cloud, shaking his head.

'Or that you had to visit some place?'

'I'll go anywhere Sephiroth is...to beat him and put an end to all this.'

'Really?' chuckled Hojo. He snorted, his menacing glare washing over the group, finally coming to rest upon Cloud. 'Yes, this could be _very_ interesting. Cloud, would you like to be my guinea pig?'

'_What_?'

'Nothing.' he said, pulling himself to his feet. He brushed his hair behind his shoulders, the thin black strands a contrast to his sagging body. He took a few steps towards the party, cautiously glancing at Red XIII as the beast bore his fangs, and stopped before Aerith. 'Aren't you the Ancient?'

'The least you could do is remember my name.' she said.

'I'm sorry, my dear.'

'I want you to tell me something, professor.' said Aerith. He stood silent for a moment, squinting at her, and nodded. 'I know I'm Cetran. My mother told me...'

'Your mother?' he spluttered. 'Oh, you mean Ifalna. How is she?'

'She's dead.'

'I see.' he said, pursing his lips. The news appeared to shock him, shaking his calm exterior. Slowly moving backwards, as if in a trance, he returned to his sun bed, his gaze becoming distant.

'Professor...?' Aerith asked. 'Is Jenova Cetran? Is Sephiroth Cetran? Do we all have the same blood?'

'Head west...past Mount Corel...' the scientist mumbled.

'Hey! Answer her!' demanded Tifa. Hojo did not flinch, even as the young girl began gently stroking his back.

'Just leave it, Tifa.' Cloud sighed. 'He's not going to say any more today.'

'But...'

'C'mon, let's get out of here…'

Cloud lay awake that evening, his mind replaying the conversation, desperately trying to find some meaning behind Hojo's words. Although the meeting had been short, it had raised a few unnerving points. _Why was Hojo so interested in me trailing Sephiroth? Why did he ask about my past with SOLDIER? And what was it about this that had made Tifa feel so uncomfortable?_ _Is she hiding something…?_

He rolled over in bed, staring out of the window at the night sky, dotted with a thousand twinkling stars. The fan above his head had switched itself off and he was starting to feel the warm air of the room pressing down on him. He could hear voices from the plaza below, the drunken youths boasting to one another about their surfing achievements as they crossed the square to the Bar del Sol. Faint music was filtering up from the lounge area of the inn, Barret's booming voice reverberating through the walls at certain intervals.

After what seemed like hours of thinking about Hojo and their journey ahead, Cloud spun around as the room door opened. In the light from the hallway, the outline of Aerith appeared, dragging her feet tiredly along the floor and slumping in the bed next to his own. For a while they both lay there in silence, Aerith's soft breathing caressing the air soothingly, until eventually she spoke.

'Hey, Cloud?'

'Yeah?'

'Did you see that huge airship at Junon Airport?'

'You mean the Highwind?'

'It was really something, wasn't it?' she said airily. 'Do you think we'll ever get to ride on it?'

'We'll see…'

'I feel a little uneasy.'

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'There's so many things I don't understand.' she sighed, turning to face him. He reluctantly met her gaze. 'Cloud, what do you think of me?'

'I dunno. I don't understand...'

'You're right.' she said, smiling gently, her large green eyes staring into his. 'I don't even understand myself, so how can I expect you to? It's just...I've been wondering what part of me is like a Cetran? Y'know...what is a Cetran supposed to be like? It's strange isn't it?'

'Aerith, I...'

'I just don't get it. And now I'm going in circles. I wonder if there's any answer to this? Everything's so complicated...'

'Aerith?' Cloud said, watching the smile fade from her face as her expression became deep and thoughtful. She sank into her pillow, pulling the duvet over her. Feeling a sudden urge to let her be, and not wanting to have to comfort her, Cloud climbed out of bed and crossed the floor to the bathroom.

'I'm going to sleep.' she said. Her voice was remote and, as Cloud pulled the bathroom door closed, he was sure he heard a muffled sob.

They left Costa del Sol the following morning, having gathered everything they would need before setting off. The inn had proved a worthwhile stay, soft beds once again a real treat from what they had become accustomed to in the weeks since escaping Midgar. Aerith had arisen bright and cheerful and similarly, the mood of the group was relaxed, although a deep silence had fallen unexpectedly over Barret. He spoke only when spoken to, with no more than one-word answers, and had assigned himself to leading the party along the western road.

'I know these parts.' he had said as they walked. 'An' I know where we're headed.'

The trail they followed wound its way along the coast, the white beaches eventually fading into stretches of rock and cliff. The land rose to look out over the sea, the surrounding fields becoming unending plains of thick grass. Large silver and green birds grazed among the tall weeds – 'cokatoli' Red XIII had called them - the excited squeals of their young drifting over the landscape. Aerith and Tifa had been awed by the appearance of such beautiful animals, but the novelty had worn by the time they had passed the tenth flock.

For three days they travelled along this road, meeting very few people - mostly farmers - on the way. On the fourth day since leaving Costa del Sol, the coast turned more northerly, bringing them to the mouth of the River Bagnadrana. On the horizon, the blazing orange sun began to sink behind the dark Corel Mountains, casting a red glare over the land. Long after the sky had grown a magnificent purple they continued, with Cloud determined to set up camp at the foot of the mountains for the night. Around midnight they arrived, having crossed the aqueduct over the river, the ever-thinning trail growing steeper as it climbed over the rocky ground. Under Cloud's order, the tents were erected, Barret using his superior strength to pin them down with heavy boulders and, as the group said goodnight to each other, he slipped once again without sound into his sleeping bag.

When they awoke, the company ate a light breakfast of fruit before beginning the trek up the mountain. A small number of wispy clouds had gathered in the otherwise brilliant blue morning sky, the first they had seen for days. The path was no longer the straight, flat road they had known, but had become faint and uneven. It jumped from patch to patch, forcing them to negotiate their way over rocky areas alone. Red XIII found it highly amusing watching the humans stumble as they clambered over large boulders, himself bounding from rock to rock with great agility.

Although they appeared out of place amidst the dusty brown cliffs, a number of short trees lined the path, their leafy branches the only alteration in colour to the dull surroundings. This, however, lasted only until late afternoon. It became clear as they approached the summit of the smallest peak that the higher they climbed, the more lifeless the trees were. Cloud noticed the ground becoming dry and grey, not unlike that around Midgar and Fort Condor, but it was only when he saw the distant pale green smoke slowly dissolving into the atmosphere before them that he understood why.

As the group passed the loan tree at the height of their climb, withered and bent, the ominous form of a Mako Reactor stood before them, rising from an enormous circular hollow cut deep into the mountain. A mist of Mako fumes floated carelessly around the rusting exterior of the Reactor, casting a ghostly silhouette over the rocket-like body. Four thick arms extended out from it like the legs of an insect, vanishing into the hollow to extract Mako from the underground rivers. A faint sound of drilling drifted up from the depths of the Reactor, Shinra's unending quest for money seemingly boundless.

'A Reactor in the mountains...' said Aerith quietly, as if thinking aloud.

'And it's not the only one.' added Cloud, his mind wandering to the place that haunted his dreams.

'No, indeed not.' said Red XIII thoughtfully. 'It appears that locations such as this are sought by Shinra; Corel, Nibelheim…even Midgar is surrounded by mountains. I wonder what causes the Mako to be so abundant here. It seems, however, that this particular Reactor has not been in operation all that long.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Cloud.

'The large numerical twenty seven painted on the Reactor shell. It suggests it is one of the last to be constructed.'

'He's right.' growled Barret. They all turned to look at him: it was the first thing he had said voluntarily in days. 'But we ain't got time for this. Move your asses.'

Too startled to argue, the others followed Barret down the mountainside. The trail was now at a dangerous angle, winding along a shallow crevasse, the slightest misjudged movement and they would plummet from the path into the jagged rocks below. It took them an hour to descend to the Reactor hollow, repeatedly seeking cover from the patrolling guards on the platforms encircling the main body.

Two railway lines led from the hollow, separated by a few feet, one raised slightly above the other. Being careful to stay out of sight, the five made their way along the lower track as it passed narrowly between two cliff faces, eventually bringing them to an open stretch of railway. With dusk rapidly approaching, they hurried across the enormous bridge linking the mountaintops, the red iron struts of the framed structure criss-crossing all around them. The view was spectacular from such a height and, as the sun disappeared before them, the group watched the shadows reach out across the land, plunging them into darkness.


	29. Vol VIII - Chapter 11-12

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**The Mistake**

Cloud sat up in a cold sweat, panting heavily, his fingers wrapped around the handle of the Buster sword. He remained motionless, his breathing erratic, the scenes of his nightmare slipping from memory. As with most nights, he had seen the snarling face of Sephiroth engulfed by the flames of Nibelheim in his dreams, and an unforgiving rage had coursed through his body. He began to wonder if he would ever find relief from his visions as, although he had not heard the strange voice inside his head in the week since Junon, the dreams were becoming more frequent. Pulling himself tighter, he shivered as the chilly morning air inside the cave finally breached his clothing.

Barret groaned groggily next to him and rolled over, dragging his sleeping bag with him across the stone floor. With a long sigh, Cloud got to his feet. The others were still asleep, as oblivious to his dreams as they always were. He could see Red XIII's tail swaying a small way deeper into the cave, the dim light at its end reflecting against the pale blue walls. He stepped over Aerith and Tifa, who lay near the low entrance to their dwellings, and out into the morning.

A trail of mist hung over the Corel Mountains, glinting in the sunlight. A large flock of gulls were perched on the rocks a short distance from Cloud, shrieking as they tore at scraps of food from one another. Looking north, he could see the Mako fumes belching from the hollow between the cliff faces over the railway, and recalled the trek across their peak. They had come a long way the previous day, and had been relieved when Barret had brought them to a place beneath the tracks where they could sleep for the night.

Waiting alone, immersed in his own thoughts, Cloud was startled to find the others up and finished breakfast less than an hour later. Their mood was light as they celebrated Aerith's twenty-third birthday with a small cake Tifa had purchased in Costa del Sol, but with Cloud's insistence that they get moving, it was not long before the five rejoined the path along the railway and continued south. By noon, they had once again crossed a stem of the River Bagnadrana. Unlike the steady current of the main river they had passed just two days before, it moved lazily beneath the stone railway bridge as they disappeared towards the sea.

The tracks sloped ever-down, circling the cliffs, taking them below the mist. The air grew a shade warmer as the company descended, welcomed by the five as an incentive to continue in more comfortable conditions. To the south, beyond the mountain range, they could see a great desert, the barren earth an expanding wasteland. Standing erect amidst the dry landscape a number of miles away was an enormous golden tree-like shape.

The structure was purely synthetic, obvious even from such a distance, growing a few thousand feet into the air. Its main body rose to a point high above the eight branches that stretched out in different directions at random intervals, each one holding a large, wide platform at the tip. From the highest branch, there came a twin set of cables suspended above the desert, attached at the opposite end to the mountain a short way from the group. Around its base, they could see a few small black buildings, the site surrounded entirely by what appeared to be a hazy line of thinning earth. The image was strangely daunting. As the five gazed in awe at the vast spectacle, they could see a series of fireworks exploding around its summit, illuminating the carved figure of a man that watched over all else.

'What is that?' whispered Aerith excitedly, an expression of disbelief on her face.

'The Gold Saucer.' murmured Barret. 'It's some kinda amusement centre…only a few years old. Haven't ya ever heard o' it?'

'I've heard of it,' said Aerith, 'but never actually seen what it looked like. Can we go there? Please, Cloud? Please?'

'I think we'll have to pass it anyway.' replied Cloud without interest, 'Seems like it's the only way to get to the south.'

'Then, c'mon.' gasped Aerith shrilly, bounding along the line before them. Realising the others did not share her enthusiasm, she turned back. 'C'mon, hurry up…Barret, what's wrong?'

'Oh, it's uh, it's nothin'…' mumbled Barret. Cloud glanced up to see him biting his lip, nervously staring along the tracks as if he was frozen to the spot. 'I, uh…I'm fine…'

For the next hour, the journey was filled with noisy silence, each of them confined by their own thoughts. Although Cloud had been conscious of Barret's sombre attitude for a number of days, the others were now acting as though they were finally aware his mood, choosing to accept rather than ignore it. Only Aerith continued to smile, the thrill of a trip to the Gold Saucer inevitably keeping her spirits high. The railway followed the mountains southward towards the access cables to the Gold Saucer, the decline eventually decreasing to an almost horizontal angle.

Following Barret's lead, they turned at a junction to a more westerly, seemingly disused line which led them into a gorge naturally cut into the side of the mountain. The railway was less even than before, some of the long iron beams tainted with rust, other parts simply falling away. After a while, they could see a number of shapes on the tracks ahead, situated between two high walls of rock. A brown banner had been hung above the line, tied at each end to the withered grey trees that protruded from the side of the gorge.

As they approached, Cloud could make out the dusty white lettering across the banner to read 'North Corel'. Beyond, there was very little but a small number of tents across the path, bordered by old oil cans and machine parts which appeared out of use. On a mound above the line, there stood a few unstable concrete structures, the largest of which had half of its ceiling missing. The earth around the area was weak and crumbling, held in parts by plates of scrap metal. It reminded Cloud of the area in Midgar that had surrounded the 7th Heaven bar, so desolate and destitute, run down to a shadow of what once may have been a village.

The company slowed as they passed beneath the banner, Barret in front, unsure of what to expect. There was an eeriness about North Corel that Cloud had never experienced, an anger in the air of untold bitterness and resentment. From the mound, an elderly man in brown dungarees frowned upon them, the smoke from his smouldering pipe filtering into the atmosphere. Other than him, they could see no one but a younger man bent over an old engine, mending it with a spanner. He glanced up as they neared him, his oil-stained face filling with shock as he saw Barret.

'You…you're…' he spluttered, rising to his feet and staggering backwards. He spun, sprinting amongst the tents, the stones crunching under his feet. 'Hey! He's back!'

'What on earth…?' began Red XIII, a note of surprise in his hoarse, mannerly voice. Barret turned to them with a look of despair. He held out his hand for them to stop.

'Wait here…'he said softly.

Taking a few moments, his breath heavy and sad, he started towards the tents. Within a minute, the young man had reappeared, followed by two bulkier villagers. Barret drew to a halt before them and, although he was taller and visibly stronger than any of the three, it was he who appeared most intimidated. The men remained still, gazing at him with loathing. Eventually, one of them stepped forward and, glaring deep into Barret's eyes, punched him as hard as he could. Barret lowered his head.

'Never thought I'd ever see your face again.' said the man through gritted teeth as he rejoined the others. 'Those people over there, they wi' you?'

'Yeah…' Barret nodded, but did not look up.

'Well, I feel sorry for 'em. Hangin' 'round a walkin' death sentence like you.'

'You got a lotta balls comin' back here!' growled the third man, his thick moustache twitching as he spoke. 'Look at this place! This is all there is left of our town. It's your fault Corel turned into this garbage heap. Why doncha say somethin'? Or did ya forget what you've done to this place already?'

'Spencer, I…I'm sorry…'

'That all you got to say for yourself?' roared the third man. 'Shit, you ain't even worth the effort. C'mon, guys, don't waste your time talkin' to this techno-freak.'

The three gave him one last disgusted look, the youngest spitting in his direction, and returned to their tents. Barret stood for a moment, staring blankly into the space where the villagers had been, before trudging slowly back to where the others waited. His expression spoke a thousand words: a story of guilt and anguish, his eyes running red with the pain of his past. It was Aerith who spoke at last, stroking Barret's arm in an effort to comfort him.

'How could they say such things?' she whispered. 'Barret, why would they…?'

'You heard 'em…' said Barret quietly, 'it's my fault Corel was…destroyed…'

'But it's not true…is it?'

'Let's just get moving.' said Barret sternly, clenching his jaw, shifting his attention from Aerith. 'The ropeway station to the Gold Saucer can't be far from 'ere.'

As though filled with an angry determination to push the thoughts from his head, he marched steadily along the tracks, barging between the tents. Cloud came behind, his sword drawn, wary of any trouble that may arise. Through the array of waste and junk, he could see several watchful eyes, following the five closely. A small boy sneered at them from atop the stone well, swinging his legs on either side of the squat crane that had been thrust into its depths.

Within a short while the gorge had widened, the tracks becoming more broken and dismantled than before. They came to a broad concrete platform on the side of the mountain, overlooking the desert. It had been fenced off by brown metal gratings, almost twenty feet in height and covered in red and white advertisement signs, so that a single stairway was the only access to the station. At the far side of the platform, there rested a brilliant blue train carriage on a slimmer set of tracks, coupled to the thick cables above by two enormous propellers. The propellers hummed faintly, the blades idly rotating. The car seemed out of place amidst the dull backdrop, but undoubtedly served as a means of promoting a trip to the Gold Saucer.

The group climbed the steps of the platform, and crossed to the sky-train. The doors slid automatically apart as they approached, revealing a pinewood interior, brightly lit by the windows lining the entire perimeter of the car. Inside, the group sank into a cluster of soft seats, throwing their bags to the floor under the rows in front. Although there was much space through the car, they were the only ones who occupied it. Once settled, there came a thick male voice over the loudspeaker in the corner.

'The train to the Gold Saucer will be departing shortly.' it announced. 'Please ensure all luggage is placed in a safe position for the duration of the flight, and that children are correctly fastened in their seats. Thank you for travelling with us on the Gold Saucer Ropeway, and we wish you a very pleasant flight.'

Cloud felt his eyelids grow heavy as he let his head fall against the window, the afternoon sun burning the back of his neck. Around him, he could hear the others pulling on their seatbelts, and Red XIII pacing the aisle as he searched for a cosy spot to lie down. There was a sudden _bing _as the light beside the doorway changed from green to red and, with a jolt, the propellers above them whirred to life.

Cloud watched the ground beneath the window slowly slide away and the train rapidly began to gather speed. The tracks arched upwards, parting from the cliff to form a ramp in mid-air and, with a great surge of power from the propellers, the train took off over the desert. The ropeway station seemed to disappear quickly, blending with the dark colours of rest of the cliff. The sensation of flight felt uncomfortable in Cloud's stomach. Wincing with discontent, he turned from the window to find Aerith staring fixedly at Barret from across the aisle.

'Barret, what happened?' she asked delicately. Barret sighed, caressing his forehead with his hand.

'Sorry.' he said finally.

'What happened?' Aerith repeated, drawing the interest of both Tifa and Red XIII. They all waited patiently for an answer, desperately trying to hide their curiosity. After a while, Barret looked up, flashing them an attempt at a smile.

'I suppose it's only fair that I tell ya.' he said. 'As y'all might've guessed, my hometown used to be around here.'

'What do mean by 'used to'?' asked Red XIII.

'It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried…in just four years.'

'But why did those people say those terrible things?' pressed Aerith.

'Because it's _my_ fault.' said Barret. 'All my fault. My hometown, Corel, has always been a coal mining town. It was out in the desert…so dusty, so poor…but calm. It was a small town, y'know…a real tight community. Back then, about seven or eight years ago, was the first time I'd ever heard the words 'Mako Reactor' mentioned…'

Barret let his eyes wander as he waited for Dyne's answer. It was one of the few occasions that the village headman had called a meeting in his own home, and never before had Barret felt the desire to look anywhere but the person speaking. The room in which the men had gathered was large and very spacious. High mahogany shelves stood against one wall, lined with a variety of books and ornaments. A burning lamp hung overhead, casting long shadows of the seven men over the floor and sofas. Glancing around, he could tell everyone's attention was on Dyne, who sat staring silently at his feet. Since entering, the young Shinra Inc. representative had said very little other than to encourage the discussions. She now sat in the armchair opposite Dyne, brushing strands of her long blonde hair from her face, the village headman beside her.

'What are we going to do?' said the headman after what seemed like an eternity. 'The only one against this is Dyne.'

'I am definitely against it, no matter what.' replied Dyne, getting to his feet. His sharp face was contorted with anxiety, sweat glistening on his brow. His pleading eyes darted around the room for support, growing wider as they met Barret's. When he found none, he looked back at the headman, his jaw tight. 'There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal. Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!'

'But listen, Dyne,' interrupted one of the group, his moustache twitching, 'no one uses coal nowadays. It's a sign of the times.'

'I agree with Spencer.' added the village headman.

'That's right.' said Scarlet, her voice strong and persuasive. 'Everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed.'

'Listen, man.' said Barret, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. 'I don't want Myrna, to suffer anymore. You know what money's been like…'

'I know how you feel!' snapped Dyne. 'I feel the same way too, damn it! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines.'

'Dyne, you've got to understand…' said the headman, his tone one of calm and finality. Defeated, Dyne slumped back down into the sofa, and began to cradle his head in his hands…

'…that's how the Corel Reactor was built and completed. We all thought it would bring us an easier life. Until one day…'

He stopped, and exhaled deeply. The agony of the recollection was evident.

'Barret…?' Aerith whispered.

'It happened after Dyne and me had been away workin' in the mines for a few days.' he continued. 'Corel was burned to the ground by the Shinra troops. All the townspeople…all my relatives…everyone…everything...'

'Shinra troops?' hissed Tifa. 'But why?'

'There was an explosion at the Reactor. Shinra blamed the accident on the townspeople. Said it was done by a rebel faction.'

'But that's…oh, how awful…' whimpered Aerith.

'Why do the villagers blame _you_, though?' asked Cloud. The flatness of his voice earned him a fierce glance from Tifa.

'The survivors reckon it was me 'n Dyne who caused the explosion.'

'Didn't you tell them otherwise?' said Aerith, confusedly.

'Of course I did.' said Barret. 'But they didn't believe me. An' who can blame them? Those people're the ones that now have to live in North Corel. The only way they can make ends meet around here is by collecting junk. The men of Corel used to be strong willed. Now look at them...'

'I suppose they won't be satisfied until someone takes the responsibility.' said Cloud.

'Well, I guess that's true.' murmured Barret. 'But even so, I still can't forgive myself. More than I can't forgive the Shinra. I never shoulda gone along with the building of the Reactor…'

'Don't blame yourself.' said Tifa. 'We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then.'

'It's just…that's why I get so pissed off!' Barret growled. 'Not only did they take advantage of me…but I lost my wife, Myrna, too. Because of them, I lost everything. Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids, and now…'

He trailed off, and as Aerith began to offer comfort, there was a blinding flash of light all around the car. Cloud blinked hard, his retina burning with pink. _More goddamn fireworks._ He had not realised how close they had come to the Gold Saucer. The sight of the enormous structure had filled the entire front panel of the sky-train, the searchlights of the amusements dancing over them from the branches below. As the car glided effortlessly along the ropeway, Cloud peered out over vast raised areas at the tip of each branch.

Each arm had been constructed like a nest, the sections partially encased by the thick golden walls, but with a clear view of the heavens. Directly below, he could make out an old grey building at the centre of one of the arms, its roof slant and uneven, thick luminous green smoke belching from its chimneys. It was surrounded by what appeared to be a graveyard, the headstones arranged to beam the words 'Ghost Hotel' at set intervals. On another arm a short distance away, angled above the Ghost Hotel, there was a rollercoaster, the loops and bends growing high into the air, and beyond that was a third arm containing an amphitheatre.

With another jolt, the car began to slow. In front of them, they could see the ropeway rising into a passageway on the underside of the highest branch. A welcome sign glowed atop the entrance to the passageway, the last light before the train was plunged into total blackness. There came a scraping of metal as the wheels of the car met the tracks of the tunnel, causing the windows to shudder.

'Welcome to the Gold Saucer.' said the loudspeaker, in the same droning male voice as previously. 'The train will come to a halt in a few moments. Please ensure you have all personal belongs with you, and enjoy your visit.'

No sooner had the loudspeaker crackled and returned to silence, the tunnel opened out into a large archway, and a multitude of bright colours met their eyes. When the car stopped moving a few seconds later, the group stepped one by one onto the platform, their mouths open in amazement as they absorbed the sights of the station. It was easily the most vibrant place Cloud had ever been.

Around the circumference of the station, there were green and yellow trees of all shapes and sizes, none of which were real, but designed to give an almost animated feel to the area. The floor had been painted to illustrate chocobos frolicking in the fields, with a single red path running across it between the platform and the main entrance to the Gold Saucer. Someone in fat chocobo costume skipped out from the tunnel adjacent to the one they had just arrived from, waving their feathers exuberantly and singing, ushering them eagerly towards the entrance. Cloud was stunned as he glanced back at the archway to see the huge profile of a giant pink mog, the dark tunnel disappearing back into its mouth. He recognised the mythical creature at once as the older version of the lovable furry beings that he had seen in children's books, and spotted a few baby moggles sitting on its head. Quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he joined the others by the ticket stand.

'…welcome to the Gold Saucer.' the female attendant was saying cheerfully, her grin broad and gleaming. 'Are you all together? That's one, two, three, four adults…and a pet. Hmm, let's see. That comes to…three hundred gil altogether.'

'Three hundred gil?' exclaimed Cloud.

'Yes, sir, that's the price of entry.'

'But…'

'C'mon, Cloud.' moaned Aerith, tugging at his khakis. 'Please? It's my birthday!'

'Fine.' Cloud grumbled, pulling the money bag from his rucksack. 'But only because we have to.'

'Thank you very much,' said the attendant as he handed her the money grudgingly, 'and enjoy yourselves.'

Without waiting to take her ticket, Aerith pranced through the main entrance, her excited squeals echoing around the sparkling orange passage. The others, lacking her haste as they followed, rolled their eyes at the untamed enthusiasm. The passageway was cylindrical in shape, the bright walls curving up around them to merge at the ceiling, travelling along the interior of the branch. After a short while, they came to a pair of moving ramps which were signposted as the access to the main foyer. At the base of the ramps, the space expanded considerably. They were in a vast domed hall filled with chattering people, some reading the information screens, others dining in the restaurant, and some simply gazing out of the windows at the desert around the Gold Saucer. Aerith waited in the centre of the hall, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

'Hurry up!' she called as they negotiated the crowds to join her. 'Let's have some fun.'

'Don't push yer luck.' barked Barret furiously. 'Birthday or not, we ain't here to have fun!'

'Hey, cheer up!' she retorted, leaning forward and smiling at him mischievously.

'What?' snapped Barret, pounding his gun-arm against the pillar at his side, drawing the attention of those nearby as a chunk of granite fell to the ground. 'I ain't in no cheery mood. So jus' leave me alone.'

'Really?' said Aerith casually. Shrugging, she grabbed Cloud and Tifa's hands and began towards the elevators at the opposite side of the hall. 'That's too bad. C'mon, guys, let's go.'

'Wasn't that a little harsh, Aerith?' whispered Tifa, reluctantly stumbling after her. 'I mean, what he said on the train and…'

'I know it seems like this isn't quite the right time to do this, but trust me.' Aerith whispered back. 'It's best to just act normal when this happens.'

'You think so?'

'Of course.' replied Aerith, suddenly stopping so that Cloud and Tifa banged into her. She thought for a second, then spun on the spot and strode back to Barret, Cloud and Tifa at her heels.

'What?' he snarled.

'We're gonna go play.' she said. 'Are you sure…?'

'So play!' he roared. 'Messin' 'round bastards! I'm glad to see how quickly you've forgotten we're after Sephiroth!'

_I haven't_, thought Cloud. He opened his mouth to speak, but felt Barret barge past him. Moving to regain his balance, he watched Barret cross the hall and disappear down the passageway labelled 'Battle Square'.

'I think he's _mad_.' giggled Aerith.

'I'm sure he'll be fine.' said Tifa. Red XIII, who had remained unmoving throughout the conversation, but had been watching Barret carefully, nodded in agreement. 'I think it's better he gets it out…especially after talking about what happened. I never knew anything of his past. He never said a thing.'

'None of us did.' said Aerith. 'But I think we should just forget everything and enjoy ourselves for once.'

'You three go have fun.' said Cloud, suddenly. The girls gave a surprised laugh, gazing at him dumbfounded. He felt the need to be alone, to get out of the group, and letting them go their own way would achieve that. 'But watch out for anything suspicious. I'm going to have a look around.'

Thanking him briefly, Aerith and Tifa ran off towards the elevators, Red XIII trotting nonchalantly behind. Cloud pulled the straps his backpack tighter across his chest and, making sure the Buster sword was slotted securely in the sheath on his back, started towards the passageway closest to where they had been. He heard one of the workers behind a candy stall call to him but, choosing to ignore her, he began along the broad corridor.

The walkway had been painted in a pale violet colour, with yellow stars circling over the walls. It was lined was advertisement boards, promoting things such as the theatre play 'Loveless', or holidays in Costa del Sol. He came to a winding marble stairwell, spiralling downward towards a floor many storeys below. Cloud had to shade his eyes as he descended, blinding sunlight beaming through the enormous windows that encased one side of the stairs. From the direction the sun was above him, he guessed the branch he had chosen was facing west, reaching out over the dry landscape. A group of young kids scampered past him, yelling to one another about how many Gold Points they were going to score.

At the foot of the steps, he was forced to lower his head as a team of five Shinra soldiers hurried past, heading in the opposite direction. _Shinra soldiers here_? Forcing the questions from his thoughts, he continued along the westward branch. It brought him eventually to a great room with a high glass-panelled ceiling, a blinking multicoloured sign with the words 'Wonder Square' standing tall at its centre. It was an arcade-style casino, separated into two sections: the game station, and the gambling station. He could see hosts of men and women trying their luck at the different slot machines and card tables beyond the glass partition, while the kids played the interactive video games and virtual reality rides.

He strolled amongst the crowds, intrigued by the variety of gaming options. Around him, he could see simulators for motorbike racing and snowboarding, strength testing machines, sports games, and in the centre of it all, a high platform on which to fight holographic opponents. He saw people leaping for joy after achieving top scores, some pleading with their parents for more money to spend. From the corner of his eye, Cloud caught sight of something large and white.

'Hey!' came a loud voice, squeaky but laden with a broad outlandish accent. 'Hey, yoo!'

He froze, his mind spinning. _Did I just see what I think I did?_

'Whit're yeh lookin' so doon fir?' called the voice again, high and thick through the megaphone.

Cloud stood, his jaw dropped, staring at the small, black toy cat that had just shouted at him. It sat atop a large mechanical mog, almost five feet in the air, grinning at him through its fanged teeth. The mog was as round as it was tall, its bulky arms swinging at its side, with minute, seemingly-useless wings flickering behind its shoulders. It was covered in a thin layer of snowy fur, and its beady black eyes were happy but without life.

The cat, however, was far from lifeless, bouncing up and down on the machine's head. It wore a silly golden crown between its pointed pink ears, a small pair of slip-on boots, and a long red cape that reached halfway down the mog's back. Its jolly white face smiled again as it clumsily waved to him with one gloved paw, raising the megaphone to its mouth once more with the other.

'Come o'er here.' it shouted, as one of the mog's arms motioned for Cloud to cross the short distance between them. Lost for words, he obeyed.

'Can…can I help you…?' he spluttered. The cat lowered the megaphone, placing it carefully behind one of the mog's ears.

'Ah think the real question is: can ah help _yoo_?' it squeaked. 'How 'boot it? Want me tae read yir fortune? A bright future? A happy future?'

'Uh…'

'But dinnae haud it against meh if it isnae a great prediction.'

'What are you?' said Cloud, his mind beginning to function again.

'Oh, ah'm sorry, where's ma manners?' it gasped, shaking his head in embarrassment. 'Ah'm a fortune teller, an' this mog here is ma fortune tellin' machine. The name's Cait Sith. And yoo?'

'Cloud.'

'Well, Cloud,' it said, holding out its arm, 'it's a pleasure tae meet yeh.'

Hesitantly, Cloud shook its paw. He felt uncomfortable, if not slightly ridiculous, talking to the toy cat. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching the conversation, but found everyone in the Wonder Square to be so engrossed in what they were doing that none were paying him any attention. For a moment, he stood in silence, and unwittingly blurted out the first thought that entered his head.

'So, you can only read the future?' he asked.

'You kiddin'?' laughed Cait Sith. 'Ah can find missin' hings, missin' folk…any'hin'.'

'Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?'

'Sephiroth?' repeated the cat, as if thinking aloud. 'Okay, here goes. Stan' back.'

Cait Sith pressed its eyes shut and held its paws over its ears. The body of the mog began to rock back and forth slowly, its arms swinging in unison. After a minute, it stopped, and a thin white card popped out of the slot in its mouth. Cloud bent over and picked it out.

'Ordinary luck…it will be an active fortune.' he read. 'Give in to the good will of others, and something big will happen after the summer. Wait…what the hell is _this_?'

'Huh? Let meh try again.'

The process repeated, and Cloud picked out the card a second time.

'Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky colour is blue…'

'Whit?' cried Cait Sith. 'That cannae be right. Another chance. Gimme one mare chance.'

Without waiting for an answer, it grabbed its ears, and the mog started to rock again, but this time much harder and faster. When the card appeared, Cloud reached down and snatched it, his impatience growing.

'What the…?'

'Whit? Whit does it say?' asked Cait Sith anxiously.

'What you pursue will be yours,' Cloud read, 'but you will lose something dear. Y'know what, forget it...'

Annoyed, he turned away from the cat, and strode across the room, wanting nothing more than to escape the arcade. It was the first time he noticed the rowdiness of the people around him, the amused yelps of children and the unending babble of adults an irritating drone. However, even over such a ruckus, he could hear a steady pattern of dull thumps, always from behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, and to his horror saw the mechanical mog bounding towards him, its thick stumpy legs propelling it forward. It stopped at his side, and held a hand out in the direction of the exit.

'Then, shall we?' said Cait Sith.

'Excuse me?'

'Shall we go?' said Cait Sith, as if oblivious to the anger on Cloud's face.

'_We_?'

'Aye. As a fortune teller, I cannae help but hink 'boot this. If ah dinnae see whit it leads tae, ah willnae be able tae relax. This's actually the first time ah've ever got some'hin' like that. Ah dinnae ken if it's good _or_ bad. Ah'm stayin' wi yeh wherever yeh go in the Gold Saucer. That way, ah can study yir fortune mare closely.'

'No way, cat.' growled Cloud. 'I'm leaving this place on my own.'

'On the contrary, ah hink yi'll find there's no'hin' yeh can dae tae stop meh comin' wi yeh. Ah'm gonnae join yeh no matter whit yeh say.'

'But…'

'Noo, come on.'

The mog began along the red carpet towards the passageway, the wings at the arch of its back parting to show a large zip running down its spine, Cait Sith humming merrily along with the cheerful music that played throughout the room. Stunned into submission by the insanity of the situation, Cloud hurried after it. They passed the stairway he had come down, Cait Sith insisting that they take a quicker route back to the main foyer, and found the express elevators at the end of the corridor.

'So, where're we goin'?' said Cait Sith, as they boarded the elevator. Springing to its feet, the cat leaped over the mog's head and pressed the button to ascend. The elevator shot immediately upwards.

'Well, what is there to do in this place?'

'What is there tae _doo_?' it laughed. 'This's the Gold Saucer. Yi'll have a hard time gettin' bored here.'

'Try me.' sighed Cloud.

'Well, the Gold Saucer is an amusement park, designed tae have some'hin' fir everyb'dy. Yeh can see an' bet on the races at the Chocobo Square, or ride the rollercoaster at the Speed Square, and yi've awready bin tae the arcade at the Wonder Square. There's a really unusual show on at the Event Square sometimes, an' even a toor where…'

'Alright, I get the idea.' said Cloud, beginning to wish he had never separated from the group. He felt his stomach lurch as elevator drew to a halt, and moments later the doors parted to reveal the packed foyer. 'Listen, I'm not really interested in any of that. I just want to find my friends and get out of here.'

'Then, ah'll help.' replied Cait Sith, stepping out into the hall. 'We'll split up an' hunt fir them. Whit dae they look like?'

Shaking his head in disbelief at the cat's persistence, but eager to be rid of it, Cloud described the girls and Red XIII, suggesting the orange beast be the most obvious of the three to search for. Nodding in comprehension, Cait Sith slapped the mog's back and vanished amidst the crowd to the right of the elevators. Cloud started in the opposite direction, scanning the hall to his left, and inadvertently strode straight into a man almost twice his size.

'Watch where you're going, boy.' said the man, his voice deep and booming.

'Sorry….' mumbled Cloud.

'Ha, not to worry, not to worry.' the man said, patting Cloud on the shoulder. The man's hands were large and powerful, pressing down on him more than was intended. He was very tall and broad, his bare arms and torso bulging with muscle. He wore nothing but a pair of tight boxing shorts and a thick championship belt, his body tanned and gleaming. He smiled down at Cloud, brushing his long, wavy black hair from his handsome face.

'You having fun, boy?' he asked.

'Boy…?'

'So you _are _having fun? Well, good for you, boy.'

'My name's Cloud!' he snapped. 'Stop calling me 'boy'!'

'Ha, you've got class, boy.' the man laughed. 'I like you.'

'I'm pleased to hear that…' Cloud muttered under his breath.

'My name is Dio. I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer.' boomed the man, his words full of pride, 'I've never seen you around here before, boy. Is this your first visit?'

Cloud nodded.

'The Gold Saucer is a magical place.' continued Dio. 'There are so many things to do for young people like yourself.'

'So I've heard…'

'My guess would be that you are suited to combat situations.'

'What makes you say that?' asked Cloud.

'The sword you're carrying on your back.' Dio chuckled, as if the answer was painfully obvious. 'May I see it?'

Unwilling to deny the owner of the Gold Saucer his request, he drew his sword from over his shoulder and held it out for Dio to examine. Gently taking the great blade from Cloud, he ran his fingers over the rough metal, gasping with pleasure as he slowly swung it through the air. Cloud seized the opportunity to search the foyer for Aerith and Tifa, but it was to no success.

'Magnificent.' Dio said, watching the motion of the sword intently, almost entranced. 'Industrial-style Buster sword. Used by Shinra during the Wutai War, issued only to the highest ranking officers in the Army. How did you come by it, boy?'

'I used to be in SOLDIER.'

'Really? These are very rare, nowadays. Only a handful were ever crafted. How much could I offer you for it?'

'It's not for sale.'

'That's too bad.' sighed Dio, handing the sword back to Cloud. 'I am a collector of rare and interesting artefacts. You should stop by the Battle Arena. I bet you would do pretty well there; test yourself against some of the creatures we have in captivity. Many of my collections are on display in the Battle Square, my newest addition being the 'Keystone'.'

'Keystone?'

'Yes. It's a stone said to have the powers of the Ancients stored inside. I don't believe in it myself, but it makes an impressive trophy. I'd much rather get my hands on some of that Black Materia.'

'Black Materia?' said Cloud. 'What's that?'

'I'm not sure, boy.' replied Dio, his face full of wonder. 'Until a few days ago, I was only aware of the coloured materia used for casting basic spells.'

'What happened?'

'I met an interesting man a few years older than yourself here, not unlike our meeting today. He was very enigmatic; shrouding himself in a black cloak. Anyway, I was telling him about my collection and he asked me if I had any Black Materia…'

'What did he look like?' interrupted Cloud, his voice dry and uneasy.

'He had long silver hair…with a sharp face. There was a real look of experience about him, y'know, as if he had seen it all. Why do you ask?'

Cloud's breath had caught in his throat. He stared at Dio, unblinking, but saw nothing, his mind obscuring his vision. All that he could make out now were the wicked pale green eyes of Sephiroth glaring at him from inside his head. _Sephiroth was here. He _was _here. We're definitely on the right trail. And he was asking about Black Materia. What is the Black Materia, and why does he want it? None of this makes any sense_…

'Cloud?'

'Huh?' groaned Cloud, growing aware of his surroundings once more. Cait Sith had reappeared beside him, calling his name through the megaphone. 'What is it? Did you find the girls?'

'Naw, they're definitely not in the main hall.' said the cat. 'Ah checked everywhere.'

'Dio,' said Cloud, looking up, 'where did the man go after you spoke to him?'

'I have no idea.' said Dio, shrugging. 'Why? Do you know him, boy?'

'His name is Sephiroth.'

'_Sephiroth_?' stammered Dio. '_The _Sephiroth? But…it can't be. He was here and I thought…I thought he was dead…'

'So did I until recently.' said Cloud. 'It's very important I find out where he is.'

'I'm sorry, boy, but I can't help you.' said Dio, holding out his hand. 'How very odd, indeed. However, if you'll excuse me, there are some things I must attend to. Enjoy the rest of your visit.'

Cloud shook Dio's hand briefly as he brushed between he and Cait Sith, taking off across the hall. The conversation had brought up many questions that needed answering. It was vital that he find the others soon to let them know about Sephiroth, but the chances of meeting them quickly in the maze of the Gold Saucer suddenly appeared much slimmer than before. Then, with a wave on inspiration, he shot towards the Battle Square, an idea unravelling in his head as he walked.

'Where're yeh goin'?' called Cait Sith, struggling to keep up.

'I can usually contact the others by PHS,' explained Cloud, 'but my phone is in the backpack one of them was carrying. He came this way, and he shouldn't be too hard to spot. If I can find him, I'll be able to call the rest.'

They hurried through the archway and along the corridor to the Battle Square. Like the passageway to the Wonder Square, the walls were covered with advertisement posters and maps of the Gold Saucer, some of which Cloud now realised to bear Dio's wide grin. One strange attribute, however, was the lack of people in the walkway. Where the arcade had been bustling with excited youngsters and their parents, there was not a single being beneath the red sloping ceiling. He found it unsettling, recollecting the foul mood in which Barret had been as he charged away from the group.

A dimming of the lamps from the head of the passage returned Cloud's attention to the present, noticing the natural light filtering along the walls a short distance from them. The corridor opened into a grand space, the arm less encased than what he had seen of the other branches. Around the circumference of the golden structure, there grew six enormous buildings, the main bodies of which were spherical and lined with metal bars. Inside he could make out the faint shadows of the caged creatures as they hissed and snarled at one another, waiting to be unleashed into the Battle Arena.

In the centre of the vast enclosure, situated between the six buildings, was a great stone castle. Brilliant yellow lights washed over the thick grey walls and high turrets, illuminating the long banners that hung from the battlements. A lone staircase rose from the platform on which they stood to the entrance of the fortress, lined in the middle with a purple carpet, as if welcoming competitors to the Battle Arena as heroes in their own right.

A short way from the height of the steps was the body of a Shinra soldier, crumpled awkwardly against the railings. His mind racing, Cloud sprinted up the staircase. He arrived at the soldier in seconds and, noticing a trail of blood trickling from a jagged bullet hole in his chest armour, he pressed his fingers hard against the man's neck, checking for a pulse.

'Dead…' Cloud whispered to himself, the reality of the situation creeping upon him. The Shinra soldier had been murdered. _Did Barret do this…_?

'Whit is it?' gasped Cait Sith, panting as the mog reached the top of the stairs. 'Whit's happened?'

Without answering, Cloud leapt to his feet and darted beyond the entrance of the castle. He came to a wide hall, lit only by the few strands of sunlight that passed through the windows above. The interior had a medieval feel to it; the walls and ceiling decorated to give a gloomy air, the large grey slabs of stone draped in banners of red and black. The purple carpet continued along the centre of the black and white chequered floor to another broad stairway at the opposite end of the hall, leading to a tall set of wooden doors. Above the doors was the largest of all the banners, the image of a skull printed atop the word 'Challenger'. Passages disappeared further into the castle on either side of the hall, an intimidating darkness surrounding them.

Cloud stared in disbelief at the scene lain out before him, his eyes struggling to accept what he saw. Throughout the lobby, the four remaining bodies of the party of Shinra soldiers he had passed earlier had been strewn carelessly across the floor. Thin pools of blood had formed beneath each one, the soldiers' rifles resting helplessly beside them. From the opposite corners of the room, he could see the limp forms of the receptionists behind both of the low desks, their blouses stained with red. Cloud took a few steps forwards to where the closest body lay, and knelt to examine it.

'Whit's goin' on?' asked Cait Sith, from over his shoulder.

'They're all shot…'

'But why? By who?' cried the cat. 'Wis it that Sephiroth guy?'

'No, it's not him.' said Cloud firmly. 'Sephiroth would never use a gun…'

A scraping sound from the corner of the hall made him jump. He rose, drawing his sword in the same swift motion. One of the receptionists had pulled herself up, dragging herself along the desk to the small phone on the wall. Cloud rushed over to her and, taking her arm, helped her into a chair. She gazed bleakly at him, her eyes straining to focus. The colour had seeped from her face, partially hidden by her blood-soaked hair. She smiled weakly.

'Thank you…' she breathed, wincing with the effort.

'What happened?' said Cloud, analysing her wound. She had been shot in the shoulder.

'A man…with a gun…' she croaked, '…on his…arm…'

Cloud's heart stopped.

'A gun on his arm?' said Cait Sith. 'Are yeh sure?'

'Yes…' replied the girl, forcing a nod.

'Cloud, ah dinnae like this. We better hurry an' get ootta here. Whit if…'

'Hold it right there!' came a thunderous voice. 'And stay quiet.'

Cloud turned to see three security guards scramble into the hall. They glanced around the room, their expressions changing from shock to confusion to anger, their eyes moving from the bodies to Cloud, and then to the Buster sword. The first guard, the smallest of the three, aimed his gun at Cloud, his arms visibly shaking. As Cloud moved the sword to protect himself, he heard the safety catches on the rifles released.

'Cloud, run!' shouted Cait Sith. 'This's gonnae get ugly!'

Cloud felt the paw of the mechanical mog clasp his wrist and pull. Ducking low as the first shot was fired, he scrambled after Cait Sith, who was bounding down one of the passages. The receptionist let out a muffled scream as a second shot sounded, the bullet whizzing past Cloud's head and taking a chunk out of the wall. He could hear the furious yells of the guards as they pursued them, the clattering of boots echoing around the narrow walls.

The passage veered sharply right, taking them along the west wing of the castle. The scurrying behind them grew louder, the guards closing in, firing random shots between the demands for the two to give themselves up. They burst through a door marked 'Staff Only', the mog galloping through the air with it arms out in front, and rocketed down the cold staircase on the other side, coming to a small, square dungeon. Cloud scanned the room frantically, searching for a door hidden within the jagged walls to take them free of the room. _Something. Anything…_

'We're trapped…' moaned Cait Sith, the cat's round eyes gazing fearfully into Cloud's.

The door at the top of the stairs hammered shut, and they could hear the sound of the guards slowly edging down the steps. Cloud dragged Cait Sith into the centre of the dungeon, and turned to face the exit, the Buster sword held aloft in defence. At the side of the low archway, situated below the flickering flame that lit the room, was an old rusted lever. Motioning for Cait Sith to remain where it was, Cloud began towards the lever, hoping that it would reveal an escape route, but stopped when the ground at his feet exploded with gunfire. He dove backwards, finding his balance as the security guards swarmed into the dungeon, their rifles trained on his head.

'That's as far as you go.' sneered the first man, his menacing smile bearing a row of rotting teeth.

'Wait!' said Cloud. 'Listen to…'

'There's no need to listen.' said the guard, reaching out and grabbing the lever.

'But…'

'You'll pay for your crime down below.' he laughed, his grin growing wider, slamming the lever down. There was a deafening rumble and, glimpsing the floor as it parted beneath them, Cloud was barely able to read the words 'Gateway to Heaven'.


	30. Vol VIII - Chapter 13

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Friendship in the Wilderness**

'Cloud, you alright?'

Cloud sat up, gagging for air, spluttering as he inhaled some the swirling dust. He had landed hard on his back after the fall from the dungeon, sending a cloud of earth into the air around him. They had plummeted from the small room down a winding chute which had seemingly been constructed by uneven plates of scrap metal, tearing at Cloud's clothes as he slid at an alarming pace deep within the Gold Saucer. The shaft had eventually brought them to a narrow gap above a small sand pit, the grated opening slicing his skin as he shot through it.

He swiped at the dust cloud with his arms, spitting the grit from his mouth, clawing through the air in an attempt to locate Cait Sith. Finding the thick forearm of the mechanical mog, he heaved himself up, and breathed in the fresh oxygen. He brushed the grime from his face and hair, shaking his khakis to rid them of sand. Feeling less than refreshed, he began to take in his surroundings, gazing beyond the thin smog that was starting to lift.

It was a barren landscape, the infertile ground around them broken and dry. The low hills of arid earth were ablaze with the heat waves of late afternoon sun. To the south, Cloud could see the desert expanding, the unforgiving plains of squalid land progressing slowly towards the horizon where they met the decline of the Corel Mountains. There was an outline of a ravine to the west, the rigid crack in the otherwise unchanging environment snaking alongside the base of the Gold Saucer. Vultures were circling a short way out, watching their prey mercilessly, their hungry eyes fixed on the victim as they floated on the gentle breeze.

To the immediate north of the chute exit was an old village – the one he had seen from atop the mountain - bordered by a short wooden fence. The buildings of the ghost town that were still erect were clearly unkempt, situated amongst the remains of charred foundations. Those which had survived fire and demolition were not without damage, shards of glass and roof tiles littering the ground outside, anti-Shinra graffiti sprayed over their exterior. A large number of hard-faced men wandered the space between the houses, some in packs, others by themselves.

'Where are we?' said Cloud, observing the glares of the men as they stopped to investigate the new arrivals from afar.

'Corel Prison.' replied Cait Sith, its voice quiet.

'A desert prison?'

'Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert,' said the toy cat, 'surrounded entirely by quicksand. I heard that once you get in, you never get out. Although, there is _one_ special exception…'

'An exception? Who?'

'It…uh…it doesn't matter…' said Cait Sith quickly, its expression nervous.

'It does matter!' snapped Cloud. 'You got us here, cat. It was _you_ who ran from the guards! We were innocent, remember? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!'

'Well, I'm sorry.' it said sarcastically 'But standing around here arguin's not gonna help, is it?'

'Then, what do you suggest, wise guy?'

'I think we should go and see Coates.'

'_Who_?'

'The prison warden.' said Cait Sith. 'He works for Dio as a sort of link between this place and the outside world. I'm not really sure what he does, but he might be able to help us if we explain our situation.'

'Then, what the hell're you waitin' for?' said Cloud. 'C'mon.'

He began towards the village, not fazed by the attention of the prisoners, the Buster sword securely in his hand. Some of the men called to him, taunting him with increasingly aggressive threats. He entered the small square, Cait Sith close behind, searching for an indication as to where the warden may be found. From beneath the abandoned water tower, a group of young men were glowering at him. Meeting their gaze, Cloud frowned, gripping his sword tighter. One of the group unzipped his sleeveless leather jacket and handed it to another, making his way across the square to where Cloud stood. He was no older than eighteen, his dark adolescent features partially concealed by a thick scar which wound its way from his forehead to his mouth.

'You lookin' for trouble, muthafucka?' he said, his large stature bearing down on Cloud, his words dragging as they left his throat.

'Are you?' said Cloud, unflinching. The boy's face contorted with rage.

'Why, you…'

'Two-Face!' bellowed a voice. The boy, drawing his arm back in a clenched fist, jumped as a gunshot was fired. Cloud spun, following the boy's eyes, to see a bald man storming from the doorway of one of the buildings, his pistol pointed in the air.

'I didn't do nuthin'!' yelled the boy. 'That guy started it.'

'Don't lie to me, you little punk.' growled the man, his round face growing pink. Within seconds, he had reached Cloud's side, waving the smoking gun around carelessly. 'Get outta my sight!'

'Whatever, man…' muttered the boy, retreating, his hands raised in surrender. Once he had returned to the water tower, the man turned to Cloud, his face stern.

'So, what the hell's your problem?' he said.

'I'm not lookin' for a fight if that's what you mean.' replied Cloud, lowering his sword.

'Glad to hear it. Guys like Two-Face cause enough trouble down here without you adding to it.'

'We're just looking for Coates.' said Cloud.

'Coates is a busy man. Why do you want to see him?'

'Because we've been sent here for a crime we didn't commit.'

'And what crime was that?'

'The murder of Shinra soldiers at the Gold Saucer.'

'Oh…' said the man, raising his eyebrows, '_that_ crime…'

'You've heard about it already?'

'I, uh, think you'd better see Coates about it. Come with me.'

Cloud followed the man as he wound his way through the hoards of prisoners that had been watching the events unfold, and between the houses towards the edge of the village. He saw the remains of a windmill in the centre of the area, the legs worn and bending, and behind it a neglected bar, one of its saloon doors hanging at an angle. Piles of scrap and junk had been dumped in a less than orderly fashion across the ground and at the side of a few houses, the most notable of which were the series of burnt-out cars and sections of piping lain to rust in a heap. Outside the fenced perimeter of the village, there sat a silver communications trailer, coupled to a green truck that had lost both its front tyres. The two men guarding the trailer, both clad in cheap suits, rose from their card game as the three approached, folding their arms across their chest as if to form a barricade.

'What do you want?' said one in an irritated tone.

'They wanted to know where Coates was.' said the bald man, nodding at Cloud and Cait Sith. 'So I brought them here.'

'Fine.' said the second guard. 'Now, get out of here.'

'Thanks for your help.' called Cait Sith as the man scampered off, tucking his pistol into his belt, disappearing amongst the scrap. The bouncers stared down at Cloud, the reflection of the sun glinting brightly in their blackened shades, one silently motioning for him to place the Buster sword on the ground at the side of the trailer. When he responded, the guard knocked on the small aluminium door.

'Sir, someone to see you.' he shouted.

'Send them in.' came the muffled reply from inside a few seconds later.

'Go pay your respects to Coates.' said the guard as he pushed the door open. 'But be quick about it.'

Taking a deep breath, Cloud climbed the steps to the trailer, ducking as he entered. The interior was very dim, the blinds on the window blocking most of the light from passing through. A desk with a computer monitor was placed against the wall to his right, and in the cramped space opposite, a white-haired man dressed in a pale green suit sat on a ragged sofa, one leg crossed over the other. He smiled politely as he saw Cloud, beckoning him to the chair below the window. Cloud declined, choosing instead to remain where he was.

'Never seen your face 'round here before.' said Coates, sipping his coffee. 'What can I do for you, my boy?'

'I've been wrongly sent down here by the guards at the Gold Saucer.' said Cloud. 'I was wondering if there was any way I could go back up. Even just to speak with Dio.'

'Go back up?' laughed Coates. 'My boy, you don't seem to understand how things work down here. This is the Gold Saucer's garbage dump. And that makes _you_ a scrub.'

'But if I could…'

'The only way to get back up there is if you got the Boss' permission. But, it's not as easy as you rookies think.'

'The Boss?' said Cloud. 'You mean Dio?'

'_Dio_? Don't make me laugh…'

'But I thought Dio was the owner of the Gold Saucer.'

'Owner in name only.' said Coates. 'He's not in charge of the way things are run. The Gold Saucer and this place are controlled by the Boss. He's the only person free to go between the two. Without his permission, you ain't goin' anywhere, my boy.'

'Well, where is the Boss?' Cloud asked. 'How can I find him?'

'I'd advise against that.' said Coates. 'The Boss was in a _really _bad mood today. And this is one of his better days.'

'I'll be the judge of that.' Cloud said firmly. 'Now, where is he?'

'He went into the desert.' replied Coates, setting his coffee on the edge of the sofa, and sighing. 'But, I'll tell you one thing, rookie. The desert is extremely dangerous. It'll welcome you in, but when you try to leave, it'll swallow ya. I've seen prisoners who've gone into the desert, never to make it out. If you have no idea where the Boss has gone, the best thing is to stay out of the desert entirely.'

'Well, where has he gone?' said Cloud. Coates sighed again, hanging his head.

'If you must know,' he said, 'he usually goes to a spot west of here to be alone. I've never been myself, but I know he follows the ravine to get there. If you're sure you wanna go find him, that'd be the best place to look.'

'Thank you.' said Cloud.

Saying his goodbye, he left the trailer. He grabbed his sword, and began to walk back in the direction of the square, Cait Sith bounding after him. Cloud said nothing: a strong feeling of apprehension had fallen over him. His mind relayed the options he had at present. The thought of strolling into the desert without a great deal of navigation was not as appealing as that of waiting for the Boss to return to the village, but he was reluctant to linger there beyond nightfall. They had to escape the prison as soon as possible. He had to find the Boss.

As they came once more to the square, a murmur rose to mark their presence. They had passed most of the prisoners at the old bar, and only a handful now occupied the space. Cloud froze as he glanced up at the water tower, an unexpected sight reaching his eyes. At the base of the tower, a lone man knelt with his back to them, his head lowered. He had propped himself up using his right arm, the heavy chain-gun digging deep into the sand.

'Barret?' Cloud yelled, his voice loud above the murmur.

'That's one of your friends?' whispered Cait Sith hesitantly. 'He sure looks dangerous.'

Barret spun on his knees, an expression of confusion etched on his bristly face. He grew to his feet, his bulky torso seemingly broadening. Taking a bullet belt from around his waist, he jammed it into the chamber of his gun-arm at the joint, his mouth thinning to a growl as he strode across the square. Without warning, he aimed directly at Cloud, the barrels of the gun beginning to rotate.

'Barret, wait…' shouted Cloud, his eyes wide with horror.

'Get down!' barked Barret.

As Cloud threw himself to the ground, the chain-gun exploded into action, the barrage of bullets blasting over his head. He could see the startled prisoners around him back away, some diving into the nearest buildings for cover. After a number of seconds, the roar of gunfire died away, and all that was left was the sound of Barret's panting. He lowered his arm to his side, staring blankly over Cloud. Cloud looked round, unsure of what to expect, and saw the tattered body of a man slump against a wall only a few feet from him, brandishing a hunting knife in his hand. He rolled onto his back, and gulped as he recognised what remained of a sleeveless leather jacket on the obliterated figure. _Two-Face_...

'C'mon.' said Barret, hauling Cloud to his feet. 'We better find somewhere to lay low for a bit.'

They trailed him from the square, keeping from sight where possible, concealing themselves from the curious prisoners behind the ruined cars and piles of junk throughout the village. He brought them to a low bungalow, the brickwork of its walls falling away, the interior unlit and apparently vacant. Checking that they were out of sight, Barret ushered them inside.

They were in a room that had once been very homely. Two grime-laden sofas had been pushed into one corner, the armchair of the suite on its side by the door. Along one wall stood an aging mahogany mantelpiece, the shelves of which had been torn down, the books and ornaments that had rested there scattered on the floor at its base. A broken oil lamp was suspended from the ceiling, a faint mould living inside.

'So, who the hell's this?' asked Barret flatly, glancing at Cait Sith as he quickly peered through the cracks in the window to ensure they were not being pursued.

'It's with me.' said Cloud. 'I met it at the Gold Saucer.'

'Is it trustworthy?' said Barret, the suspicion in his voice evident.

'I dunno, but it's the reason we're here.'

'Just hold on a second.' squeaked Cait Sith defensively. 'That's not very fair.'

'Why _are_ you two here?' asked Barret.

'There were murders at the Battle Arena.' said Cloud. 'Five Shinra soldiers were killed. Before we were blamed for it, we heard that the shootings were done by a man with a gun-arm. Was that you? Is that why _you're_ here?'

Barret shook his head.

'This village used to be my home.' he sighed. 'This's what's left of Corel. I knew the Gold Saucer'd been built over it, but I wanted to see if there was anything left. I took the elevator down…'

'There's an elevator to get back to the Gold Saucer?' exclaimed Cloud. 'Where is it?'

'Not so fast.' said Barret. 'The elevator's not in use. I found it by accident. When I got down here, the guards took my backpack, and told me I was here for good.'

'But the PHS…?'

'I still have it, but you don't get a signal in the desert. We're completely cut off.'

'I think there's a way we can get back up.' said Cloud.

'How?' said Barret.

'I spoke to the warden of this place. He said if we get the Boss' permission…'

'The Boss?'

'Yeah, if we can…'

'Cloud, I don't want ya to get involved in this.' said Barret, clenching his jaw, swallowing hard.

'What? But we're already involved in this.'

'You didn't let me finish...' Barret sighed, pulling the armchair from the floor and dropping into it. His expression was distant, as though his conscious was drifting through his own mind, unaware of the conversation. 'Corel wasn't the only thing I was lookin' for down here.'

'What do you mean? Barret, just tell me what's goin' on.'

'I know of another man that got a gun grafted into one of his arms.' he began. 'It was four years ago…'

Barret watched the thick smoke billowing into the sky, fading into the morning. They were unable to see the Mako Reactor from their position, the entire building enclosed within the mountain's high cliffs, but the black fumes suggested that the explosion had been on that site. They had sensed the distant rumble less than an hour before as they trekked across the range and, fearing a rock slide had occurred from within the mine, they had scampered to the base of the railway line where the path was less dangerous.

'D'you think we should help them?' said Dyne with concern.

'I bet the Shinra's got it under control by now.' replied Barret. 'I'm tellin' you, that Turk had it covered. You should've seen him in action; he knew what he was doin'.'

'You sure?' asked Dyne, less than convinced.

'Positive.' said Barret. 'Now, c'mon. I promised Myrna I'd be home by lunchtime today.'

Taking a final look at the darkened peak, Dyne hopped down from the rock and joined Barret at the side of the tracks. He snatched his rucksack from the ground and threw it over his back, brushing strands of his limp hair from his face. The breeze was picking up, the chilling gusts pushing round them as the two men trailed the railway. The track circled along the ridge, always declining as the view of the desert slowly opened up. Barret grinned as he saw the first of the sandy landscape, thinking of the meal waiting for him at home. They would be back in Corel in less than two hours.

'That's strange…' said Dyne.

'What is?' said Barret, startled by the sudden statement.

'The burning smell keeps getting stronger.' he said.

'Yeah, it'll be from the Reactor, remember?'

'But the wind's blowing north.'

'So?'

'We're goin' south.' Dyne said, biting his lip. 'Something's wrong…'

He broke into a sprint, hurtling along the line as it wound down the cliff. Barret called after him, his legs pumping as he ran to keep up. The tracks passed into a long tunnel, cut from the mountain, Barret's yells reverberating through the walls. A few lamps lit the otherwise black railway tunnel, Barret straining to make out Dyne as he disappeared ahead. As he reached the opening, he saw his friend hunched over the barrier at the side of the line, his hands on his head.

'What is it?' shouted Barret.

'Hurry up!' cried Dyne. 'The town's been attacked!'

'What?'

Barret gazed out over the desert, a numbness enveloping his body. From where he was so used to seeing Corel, a great cloud of smoking was rising, beneath which burned an uncontrollable fire. The houses and buildings had been savagely consumed by the flames, their dark outlines evaporating as the fire spread geometrically. The surrounding air was a haze of ash, the desert buried under a veil of dust. Even Dyne's house, located at the edge of the ravine beyond the town's borders, was ablaze.

'What the hell happened?' roared Barret, falling to his knees, pounding his fist on the rock in anguish. 'Who could've done this?'

'Get up!' said Dyne, pulling at his arm. 'It's not over yet!'

'But…'

'C'mon, Barret.' Dyne urged. 'Everyone'll be waiting. Let's get back to the town…'

'There they are!' boomed a voice above them. 'We can't let them get away.'

Barret twisted to see a Shinra soldier on a ledge overlooking the track, his rifle aimed at the two. Within seconds, he was joined by a second and third soldier, their blue uniforms charred with smoke. Barret took a step back, his hands in the air, swearing under his breath at the perpetrators. Dyne stood by him, his face filled with hatred.

'C'mon, Barret,' he whispered, 'we gotta hurry…'

'Stay right where you are.' came a demanding voice, a young blonde woman appearing beside the soldiers. Barret recognised her as the woman who had represented Shinra when the Mako Reactor had first been proposed to the town, her ruthless face unforgettable. _Scarlet. _He scowled at her, an anger he had never known welling up inside him.

'Barret…' said Dyne again, edging along the barrier at his back.

'I told you not to move!' Scarlet bellowed, snatching a rifle from one of the soldiers. 'One more step and you die…'

'You stay here,' whispered Dyne, 'I'm gonna make a run for it…'

'Dyne, stop playin' around…'

'Don't worry.' he said. 'She could probably shoot all day and never hit me with an aim like that.'

'I'm warning you…' called Scarlet.

Unheeding the threats, Dyne continued slowly along the barrier, taking each step carefully, growing in confidence as he moved further and further from Barret. His eyes flashing rebelliously, he burst forward. With the sharpest of reactions, Scarlet unleashed a shot, catching him on the shoulder. He stumbled backwards, the force of the bullet knocking him from his balance, and crashed over the barrier.

'Dyne!' Barret screamed, launching himself through the air, catching his friend's arm as it vanished over the side of the cliff. Clutching as tightly as he could, he watched as Dyne fought to grasp the rock, wincing in pain as the bullet wound widened with each attempt.

'Hang on…' shouted Barret, his arm straining. 'Listen to me, Dyne. You're comin' back to Corel with me, you hear?'

'I ain't lettin' go…' he yelled back.

'Eleanor…and Marlene…they're all waitin' on us…'

'I know…'

Dyne looked up, the colour in his face draining, and gave him the faintest of smiles. He grabbed at Barret's wrist, his grip weakening. Focusing harder on his effort, Barret pulled with all his might, heaving Dyne up the mountainside. He leaned back, Dyne's head appearing above the barrier and, as he tried to seize the metal railing, a second gunshot rang out. Barret saw the bullet tear through his wrist and shred Dyne's, muscle and bone splattering over the rock. In the moment it took the searing pain to race up his arm, he felt Dyne's hand slip away, and with a last glance into his friend's fearful eyes, he watched him disappear from the ridge…

'…from then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more.' Barret continued. 'I was depressed for a while, but decided to throw away my artificial arm, and get this gun grafted in. I got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra. Back then, I heard Doctor Sakaki say there was another man who got the same operation as me. An identical procedure, but his was on the left arm…'

'Dyne's injury was the same as your's, right?' said Cloud.

'Yeah.'

'Didn't you ever try to find him?'

'I'd been branded an outcast by the survivors of Corel.' said Barret. 'After the operation, I travelled to a village in the Cosmo Mountains, where I learned all 'bout the Study o' Planet Life. The elders of the village taught me a lot an' I began to respect the Planet as a livin' thing. Realisin' the damage Shinra were doin', I wanted to fight back…for everythin' they had done to me, an' everythin they were doin' to the Planet.

'Back then, I was a revolutionary, but was one of the few remaining supporters of the peaceful wing of AVALANCHE; I'd heard too many horror stories 'bout the militant side to be thinkin' 'bout takin' more innocent life. I decided to move to Midgar with Marlene, where I met Biggs, Wedge an' Jessie. Not long after, we found Tifa. She'd just been let outta hospital an' had her own reasons for hatin' the Shinra. She never told me why she wanted revenge, but I guess she blamed Shinra for what Sephiroth did.

'Those four were so young an' full of life, desperate to actively support AVALANCHE. Years passed without so much as a hint of a revolution. A short while before we met you, Jessie discovered Fuhito's unused plans for creatin' a bomb that'd cause a Reactor malfunction. In our fight against the Shinra, it was the only thing we could do to leave an impression. I'd grown tired of wantin' revenge; grown sick of seein' my wife's face only in my dreams. I can't remember when I became pro-militant, but just one day understood a new way of thinkin'. Together with the others, I formed a new AVALANCHE; our own way to punish the Shinra. Since then, I haven't thought much 'bout what happened to Corel…'

'But what about Dyne?' said Cloud. 'He was deceived by the Shinra, too. Didn't you think he'd probably join AVALANCHE to help fight?'

'I wouldn't bet on it.'

'But why not?'

'Because Dyne never left Corel…'

'You mean he was put in prison?' said Cloud.

'No one could ever put Dyne anywhere.' said Barret, lowering his voice. 'He runs this place.'

'Then the Boss is…Dyne?' said Cait Sith. 'Are you sure?'

'I knew he lived here.' answered Barret. 'I've heard a lotta stories 'bout what goes on down here. But it wasn't 'til you told me 'bout the murders at the Gold Saucer by a man with a gun-arm that I knew for sure.'

'Then, what're you gonna do?' asked Cloud.

'I gotta apologise to Dyne before I can rest in peace.' sighed Barret.

'You say that as if this is the end.' Cloud remarked. 'What happened to saving the Planet?'

'Shit, man, you oughtta know by now I won't go down without a fight.'

'Then, c'mon, we gotta go find Dyne so we can get outta this place.'

'Yes, let's go now.' added Cait Sith. 'While our fortune's good.'

'What the hell…?' said Barret, staring confusedly at the cat.

'Never mind.' said Cloud.

Their hike across the desert was slow, the uncompromising heat restricting their energy. With the directions Coates had given Cloud, Barret had concluded that the only place Dyne could be was his old home a few miles from the village. The three had snuck around the base of the Gold Saucer, taking the long way around to avoid any vengeful prisoners. They walked under the shadows of the enormous pipes that protruded from the structure, the thick cylinders ploughing into the soil, resembling the roots of a tree. After a while, they passed the guarded elevator that Barret had spoke of, the iron doors jammed shut, but continued on.

There was only a small number of building remains located on the southern side of the Gold Saucer, the frail and charred frames not unlike the houses of the village, and similarly surrounded by old cars and disused oil drums. Cloud glanced up as he heard a fluttering sound, catching sight of the blue sky-train overhead. Unlike the one they had travelled on, the train was following the cables out over the desert. In his mind, Cloud wondered where the second sky-train station was situated.

After what seemed like an hour, Barret instructed them to follow him towards the ravine. The chasm was almost fifty feet across, its cliff faces jagged and unstable. A few clawed creatures scurried across their path, their green pincers snapping at each other's necks. Cloud trudged on, feeling his legs grow heavy. Across the ravine he caught a fleeting image of a chocobo-drawn carriage, but when he looked again, it had vanished.

_Get it together_, he thought to himself, _you're beginning to imagine things…_

As they neared the place Barret had described, they could see a faint wisp of smoke rising into the atmosphere above the piles of scrap metal. Motioning for them to slow, Barret crept amongst the waste, his gun-arm ready to strike. Careful to remain undetected, he stepped lightly over the withered body of a bald man, a dried bullet hole etched in his head. Signalling for Cloud to cover his back, he turned the corner and stopped, his face filling with emotion.

They had come to a wide clearing, in the centre of which stood a crumbling house, its roof and walls on the verge of collapse, a small fire crackling inside. The space was enclosed by large rocks and scrap, blocking a great deal of natural light as the sun made its final descent over the Corel Mountains. A rusting red sports car sat near the entrance to area, its tyres burst and moulding. At the far side of the clearing, next to the edge of the ravine, a man was knelt beside a mound of earth where a wooden stake had been set. A second, notably smaller stake stood next to the mound, but was positioned in unspoiled earth. Pounding the ground with his right fist, the man fired a shot into the air.

'Dyne…?'

The man stood, his shoulders slumped, his back to them. His thin vest-top and combats were covered in grime, his dark hair matted to his head with sweat. His arms hung at his side, the shotgun grafted onto his left still smoking. For an eternity there was silence, the sounds of the desert filtering from a distance. Cloud stepped forward but was halted by the outstretched arm of Barret.

'Dyne…is that you?'

'Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years…' said the man. He turned slowly, meeting Barret's gaze. His sharp face was stained with dirt, his eyes blackened, laden with anger. His leg dragging awkwardly behind him, he took a few steps forward, stopping a number of feet from Barret. 'A voice I'll never forget.'

'I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday.' said Barret, his words soft. 'I knew you were alive somewhere…we had the same operation. Listen, Dyne, I want to…'

He began towards his old friend, but sprang back as Dyne fired at the ground before him. Breathing quickly, Barret looked up, his arms held high in surrender, but found nothing more than a blankness in Dyne's expression that lacked any kind of emotion. Raising his eyes to the heavens, Dyne let out a whisper, his lips barely moving.

'Dyne?' said Barret, watching him closely.

'I hear her voice…' said Dyne, his mouth twisted in fury.

'Huh?'

'I hear her voice.' Dyne repeated, snarling at Barret. 'Eleanor's voice. She's begging me not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down…'

'I know I was stupid.' said Barret. 'I'm not asking you to forgive me. But…what're you doin' in a place like this? Why do ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?'

_That's good coming from him_, thought Cloud.

'_Why_?' roared Dyne. 'What the hell d'you care for? Are the people that get killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand what happened that day by just hearing Shinra's excuses? I don't care what their reason was! All they give us are lies. What's left is a world of despair and corruption…and emptiness…'

'Then blame Shinra,' Barret shouted back, 'not those around you. Why're you doin' this?'

Dyne lowered his head and sighed. He turned to gaze out over the ravine, thin penetrating beams of sunlight washing over his face. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a handful of shotgun shells, and thrust them into the slot in his arm. After a number of seconds, he aimed the gun out over the dark crevasse and fired. Unsatisfied, he moved towards the destroyed building and fired again, causing a chunk of the wall to collapse in upon itself.

'Dyne…' called Barret.

Dyne spun and shot, the pellets from his shotgun demolishing the glass windshield of the car beside Cloud. Cait Sith hurled itself from sight, diving from the mog into a bundle of waste. As Barret opened his mouth to speak, Dyne fired at the ground again, the gravel in front of him spraying up. Barret staggered backwards, protecting himself from the gunfire.

'You still want to hear 'why'?' bellowed Dyne. 'Alright, I'll tell you. It's because I want to destroy everything; the people of this place…this place itself…the whole Planet. I've got nothing left in this world; Corel, Eleanor…Marlene…'

'Dyne, Marlene…Marlene's still alive.'

'What did you say?'

'After you fell, I managed to escape the Shinra, and went back into town.' explained Barret. 'I thought Myrna was gone for sure. I wanted to find her. I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her…found Marlene. I took her to Midgar with me. She's being looked after by a friend. Let's go see her together, alright?'

'So…she's still alive…' said Dyne quietly, his voice thoughtful. Cloud stared at Dyne, studying him as he aimed his gun-arm at Barret's head. In an instant, the confusion and surprise of the information had drained from Dyne's face, replaced by an expression of madness. He glared at Barret, his eyes screaming with lunacy. 'I guess that means you and I gotta fight.'

'_What_?'

'Eleanor's up there all by herself.' hissed Dyne, his breathing growing deeper. 'I've got to take Marlene to her.'

'Dyne…are you _insane_?' cried Barret. 'You're talkin' 'bout killin' your own daughter…'

'Marlene wants to see her mum, doesn't she?' said Dyne, firing a shell at his old friend. Barret threw himself behind the sports car, the shotgun blast tearing through fragments of rusted metal over his shoulder.

'Barret!' called Cloud, seeking the cover of a large boulder to his left.

'Cloud, you stay the hell outta this. This is _my_ problem!'

'Indeed it is.' laughed Dyne.

'Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!' Barret yelled, scrambling to his knees, his body pressed against the side of the car.

'Oh, yeah?' shouted Dyne, a second shot shattering the glass above Barret's head. 'Well my life's been over since then!'

'Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!'

'You ain't got a choice!'

Manoeuvring himself from his damaged leg, Dyne leapt onto the car's bonnet, firing wildly in Barret's direction. Barret rolled forward, keeping his head low as he heard the telltale sound of an empty shotgun chamber, and found his feet in the same motion. Spinning, he tackled Dyne, both men soaring from atop the car and landing hard. Pinned to the dry earth, Dyne swung his fist in an effort to break free, catching Barret's jaw. Barret tumbled backwards, grabbing helplessly at something for support. He had barely hit the ground when Dyne pounced, smashing his gun-arm against Barret's skull.

Barret howled in pain, blood splattering across his face. Mercilessly, Dyne swung once more, the thick shotgun barrel making contact with Barret's face in a dull _crack_. Roaring in agony, Barret clutched his broken nose for protection, spitting as the blood trickled into his mouth. As he hauled his arm back to strike again, Dyne hesitated for a moment, and pulled another shell from his pocket. In realisation, Barret lurched forward, thrusting his foe from him against the old building. As Dyne regained balance, he forced the shell into the slot in his arm and, taking aim, a single shot was fired.

Dyne stared at Barret, his face suddenly weighed down with sadness. In the moment of silence, there was an understanding between the two men; an understanding that they had not felt in years. Slowly, Dyne reached down to his gut, his fingers running over the bullet hole. Smiling weakly, he slid down the wall to his knees. Barret heaved himself up, his pain leaving him as he tried to help his old friend.

'Back!' gasped Dyne. Barret stopped in his tracks as Dyne pointed his gun-arm at him, his arm quivering. Wincing, he dragged himself up the wall, panting as he leaned heavily on the crumbling bricks.

'Dyne, I…I'm sorry…'

'It wasn't just my arm…' croaked Dyne, his voice broken, 'back then…I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where we went wrong…'

'Dyne…I don't know either, man.' said Barret, hanging his head. 'Is this the only way we can resolve this?'

'I told you, I…I want to destroy everything. Everything…this crazy world…even me…'

'An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her?'

'Think about it, Barret.' said Dyne. 'How old was Marlene back then? Even if I did go to her now…she wouldn't even know me. And what's more…these hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore.'

He gazed at his arms, looking between his blackened palm and the shotgun dripping with Barret's blood. He sighed long and deep and, looking up, offered an unspoken prayer. Cringing in discomfort, he reached around his neck and tore off a necklace. Struggling to use all of his remaining energy, he took one last glance at it, and tossed it to Barret.

'Give that pendant to Marlene.' he stammered. 'It was Eleanor's memento. Tell her it's a gift from her mum…'

'Alright.'

'Wow.' murmured Dyne, his eyes dazed. 'Marlene's already six...'

Pushing himself from the side of the building, he trudged to the edge of the ravine where the two wooden stakes had been placed, his leg scraping behind him. Taking a moment to gather his strength, he hauled the smaller of the two from the earth, letting it drop across the raised mound. Turning, he nodded at Barret, and closed his eyes.

'Dyne…?'

'Barret…don't ever make Marlene cry…'

'Dyne?' _Dyne_…?'

Holding his arms out, smiling as the cool evening breeze brushed over his face, Dyne allowed his body to fall backwards. Barret called out again, rushing forward as his old friend disappeared beyond the cliff, plunging into the crevasse. He sank to the ground, his heart pounding, his eyes burning.

'Dyne, me an' you were the same…' he whispered. 'My hands ain't any cleaner. I shouldn't be able to carry Marlene either…'

'My goodness,' said Coates, turning from his computer, an expression of bewilderment across his tanned face as Cloud and Barret entered the trailer, 'I didn't expect to see you back so soon, my boy. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect to see you back at all. Now, what can I do for you?'

'We want to go up.' said Barret, his voice hard.

'Like I said before,' Coates sighed, getting to his feet, 'you gotta get the Boss' permission.'

'Dyne's got his reasons an' can't speak.' said Barret, growing impatient. He pulled Eleanor's necklace from his pocket and held it out for Coates to see. 'So, I got this instead.'

'What the hell?' exclaimed Coates, his eyes wide with shock.

'We want to go up.' repeated Barret.

'Did you kill Dyne?' Coates squeaked. 'You must've…or you'd never be holding that thing…'

'What's it to you?' growled Barret.

'If Dyne's dead, then maybe this place'll calm down a little.'

'What're you tryin' to say?'

'It's just…there's been so many murders down here. Dyne didn't care who anyone was…'

'What the hell would _you _know?' roared Barret, seizing Coates around the neck.

'You're right…' Coates wheezed. 'I mean, I…I don't know anything. I'm sorry…'

'Then, will you get us out of here?' asked Cloud.

'I'll let you go back up to the Gold Saucer.' said Coates. 'But once you get there, you'll have to deal with Dio directly.'

'Alright, then.' said Barret, realising Coates. 'Let's go.'

_How long is he planning on making us wait_?

Cloud folded his arms, staring at the high ceiling of the large, decorated lounge in which he sat. To his annoyance, he had been unable to escape the conversation between the young woman and a male chocobo jockey from across the table. The woman, Ester, had been discussing possible breeding methods for a rare black chocobo named Teioh. The man, Joe, had adamantly argued against this, stating that he did not have the time in the near future - due to his racing schedule - to return to the chocobo farm on the Eastern Continent in order to find a partner for Teioh.

Straining to avert his attention, Cloud glanced over at Barret who had taken a position near the long windows of the room to look out onto the chocobo racetracks. He had not said anything since Coates had personally accompanied them to the doors of the express elevator, the thoughts of Dyne still fresh in his mind. When they had returned to the Gold Saucer, the guards had brought them to the room inside the Chocobo Square and ordered them to remain there until the arrival of Dio.

He could see Cait Sith pacing the room, its face gloomy as it considered the consequences of its actions, turning as the tall doors at the far end of the lounge opened. Dio, his broad, athletic body glistening beneath the warm lamp light, marched into the room, followed closely by Aerith, Tifa and Red XIII. Cait Sith rejoined Cloud at the low pinewood table, seemingly cowering behind him in an attempt to hide from Dio. As the party approached, he could make out the confused expressions upon the faces of the girls, their eyes darting from Cloud to the bloodied Barret to the small toy cat.

'There you are, boy.' boomed Dio, taking Cloud's hand and shaking it vigorously. 'Sorry to have kept you waiting, but it took my staff a while to locate your friends.'

'It's alright.' said Cloud.

'I heard about what happened from Coates.' said Dio. 'Such news comes as a great shock to me. My men said that you had been sent to Corel Prison for the murders of the soldiers at the Battle Square, but I knew that was impossible as you had been with me at the time of the shootings. Unfortunately, as you are no doubt aware, the situation was beyond my control. However, I am led to believe that you were only charged with this crime because you fled from the scene. Why did you run, boy?'

'Actually, sir, it was my fault.' said Cait Sith, its shrill voice full of regret.

'_You_?' said Dio, a hint of surprise in his tone, staring at the cat with bewilderment.

'What's going to happen about us?' asked Cloud, drawing Dio's attention from Cait Sith.

'After all that's taken place,' said Dio, his grin reappearing, 'I promise that you and all of your friends will get a full pardon. And also, by way of apology, I prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey.'

'A gift?' said Aerith. 'What kind of gift? I like gifts. Especially on my birthday.'

'My assistant, Griffin, is waiting for you with a vehicle in the car park of the south entrance.' replied Dio, his smile widening. 'It's large enough for you all. I hope you'll find it useful, at least until you get out of the desert. Now, I'm sorry I can't stay to see you off, but I'm a very busy man.'

'Thank you.' said Cloud.

'It's the least I could do.' said Dio. 'Oh, I almost forgot, boy. After what you told me about Sephiroth, I asked around and it appears he is very popular with a lot of young men your age. Why don't you get his autograph? It seems he's headed south of the River Gagighandi, towards Gongaga.'

'Gongaga?'

'That's all I know, boy.' said Dio as he retreated towards the doorway. 'Have a safe journey. Until we meet again…'

With that, he left, his thunderous footsteps fading as he disappeared from sight. A faint melody filtered in through the doorway, the boisterous sounds of the area beyond reminding Cloud of a world ignorant to the events of the last few hours. He yawned, a sudden feeling of fatigue washing over him. Gradually, he pushed his chair away from the table and, catching the watchful gaze of the young jockey, rose wearily to his feet. Barret acknowledged this as a gesture to depart, turning slowly from the windows, his swollen face without emotion, and began towards the exit, snatching up the backpack he had retrieved from the prison guards.

'What _happened_ to you two?' asked Aerith, touching Cloud's arm, a hint of worry emerging in her soft voice.

'Let's just get out of here.' he replied, holstering the Buster sword. 'I don't think it'd be wise to stay any longer.'

Together, the five left the room in silence, Aerith and Tifa understanding that their questions would have to be postponed. A small passage brought them to a large bookmaker's office, long panels on its circular walls beaming with electronic information about the forthcoming chocobo races. They passed the main betting station, and quickly found the entrance to the broad access corridor. Following the signposts, the group were able to return to the foyer of the Gold Saucer, and to the sky-train station.

Dusk had fallen over the broad platform, the painted floor cast in deep red. To the party's right, they could see the train to the southern exit, its blue shell glimmering in the diminished sunlight. A family of four stood patiently at the gate, the father cradling his daughter in one arm and a small mog doll in the other, eager to board the car. As the five crossed the station, there came a familiar pounding of feet at their back.

'Hey!' called the squeaky voice. 'Hey, wait up!'

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, his heart sinking as he saw Cait Sith's mechanical mog squeeze between the barriers at the ticket stall, its round body trapped inside the turnstile, the tiny cat forcing the bulky fortune machine with all its might from behind. Tifa let out a surprised giggle as the mog abruptly broke free of the barrier, Cait Sith falling flat on its face, and rushed to help it up.

'Are you alright?' she asked, stifling back her laughter.

'Yes I'm fine, thanks.' said Cait Sith, brushing itself down. The cat smiled bashfully at her, its fangs sticking out at either side of its mouth, and sprang back onto the mog.

'What do you want?' said Cloud, choosing not to hide his irritation.

'I no longer work for the Gold Saucer,' replied Cait Sith.

'What?' said Cloud, frowning.

'Dio fired me.' said the cat. 'Now, I have nowhere to go.'

'And?'

'Since meeting you, I've had more excitement than I can remember…'

'_Excitement_?' growled Cloud. 'You call what happened to us down there 'exciting'?'

'What I'm trying to say is, as a fortune teller, you are by far the most interesting person I have ever met. I was wondering if I could come with you on your journey…y'know, to find this guy Sephiroth…'

'Look, cat…'

'Of course you can come with us.' said Tifa.

'_What_?' Cloud stammered. 'But, Tifa…'

'What harm can it do?' said Tifa, motioning for Cait Sith to accompany the others at the sky-train.

'Then it's settled.' said Cait Sith, casually bounding past Cloud. Cloud glared at Tifa, his jaw firmly clenched, and was met by nothing more than a shrug.

_How can she be so quick to trust this toy after all the trouble it's caused…_?

He wanted to scream at her, to tell her exactly what harm it could do to assume the companionship of the cat. However, unwilling to create an argument at that moment over such a trivial matter, he held back his words. Shaking his head in frustration, he began towards the car. Already Cait Sith had introduced himself to Aerith and Red XIII, the latter of whom appeared less than impressed to have such an invasive character imposed upon him, and was only too eager to board the train as soon as they were permitted.

The ride lasted much longer than Cloud had expected, gliding a great distance over the desert prison until the blockade of quicksand around its perimeter had been safely crossed. Only a strip of sunlight was now visible, the jagged peaks of the Corel Mountains a grey silhouette in the west, their shadow stretching far across the wasting landscape. Night would soon be upon them.

The deafening screech of the propellers' reverse thrust startled him from his drifting thoughts into the unconscious; the eerie sound lingering long after the car had touched down in the south station. Gathering their baggage, the party exited the train into the warm evening, the view of the Gold Saucer car park and loading bay expanding before them, empty but for a few scattered vehicles. From a bench at the end of the tracks, a tall, dark man stood, as if he had been awaiting their arrival.

'Cloud, is it?' called the man, striding purposefully across the platform, his suit jacket fluttering behind him.

'Yeah.'

'How do you do?' he said as he approached. 'My name is Griffin…I'm the assistant manager of the Gold Saucer. I've been instructed by Dio to take you to the Buggy.'

'The _Buggy_?' said Aerith. 'Hold on a second…Dio said it would be able to take all of us…'

'Don't be alarmed, miss.' he said, chuckling to himself. 'I'm quite sure you'll find there's nothing to be concerned about. Now, come with me, please.'

Obeying Dio's assistant, they followed him to a warehouse a short walk from the station. Swiping his keycard through the reader next to the entrance, the iron gate groaned and began to rise. As the interior of the warehouse came into sight, Cloud was able to glimpse shapes forming in the blackness. Crates and boxes lined the wall to the right, the pale wood illuminated briefly beneath the dusty windows at the height of the building. Ducking below the ascending gate, Griffin stepped inside, and slammed the light switch.

As the filament lamps on the ceiling flickered once and became bright, Cloud felt his mouth drop open in awe. Before them, resting amongst the masses of unmarked crates, was an armoured prototype of one of Shinra Inc.'s all-terrain pA-86 army vehicles. The previous jungle-camouflage coat had been replaced by a metallic red, its titanium-plated exterior shaped to be more streamline than its predecessors to achieve greater speeds when required. The main body of the vehicle was almost twenty feet in length and seven or eight in breadth, carried by four enormous wheels on either side. The wheels had been designed for superior grip, their tread thick and hard, each approximately four feet in diameter. One curious feature was that in the space at the rear of the cabin where the original Mako generator had once resided, a water-powered engine complete with six pressurised drums had replaced it; strangely fitting for the principals of the party.

'This, my friends, is the Buggy.' announced Griffin laughing as he read the expressions on the party's faces.

Cloud, stunned by the gift, wandered aimlessly around the front of the enormous vehicle, tracing his fingers along its curves. As he neared its middle, there was a soft sound of release, and the doors on either side of the Buggy rose like the wings of a plane. Unable to contain his curiosity, he climbed aboard the vehicle, his eyes wide with wonder as he gazed around the silver interior. Its design was such that the front half of the cabin had two driver seats and five passenger seats, arranged in a triangle formation. On the walls at its rear, where the communications station had originally been, were four pull-down beds, suitable for use during travel.

Throwing his equipment to the floor, Cloud slipped between the leather seats and dropped in the driver's chair. Automatically, the Buggy roared to life, the steering handle moving to a position slightly above his knees. Colourful diagrams and numbers appeared on the panel in front of him, and a small holographic image flashed on the windscreen before his eyes, mapping out the warehouse and surrounding area.

'How do I drive this thing?' called Cloud.

'Just take hold of the handle.' replied Griffin. 'Do it slowly, though. It's very sensitive.'

Taking a deep breath, Cloud clutched the steering handle. There was a squeal from the tyres as the Buggy jerked forward, echoing around the whole building. Releasing his grasp slightly, he felt the suspension beneath him loosen, and he gradually began to roll towards the gate. He could see the others below the windshield retreat as he emerged from the warehouse, watching excitedly as he drew the handle back, bringing the car to rest. Taking their time to thank the assistant manager, the group moved to join Cloud and, as Barret finally boarded, none saw him take one last glance out over the desert, a single tear escaping down his cheek.


	31. Vol VIII - Chapter 14-15

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**The Swordsmith and the Ninja**

Cloud lay on his back, the soft grass cool against his bare skin, entranced by the movement of the stars. He thought of the different constellations, having watched them come and go since the others had retreated to their tents, and of the mythical demi-gods they had been named after. He imagined what it would be like to fight alongside such beings in the fabled stories of old; Shiva, Queen of Ice, her diamond dust able to freeze advancing enemies to the spot; Ramuh, Lord of Thunder, his lightning bolt striking his foes with the power of the heavens; Ifrit, Demon of Fire, his flames of hell engulfing all those who stood in his path.

There was a rustling sound to his right, a stirring in the low bushes. With as light a movement as possible, he reached out for the Buster sword, taking the long handle in his palm and drawing it towards him. The sound was inconsistent, the snapping of twigs somewhat erratic. Rolling onto his stomach, his breath held, he listened as it grew closer, the leaves at the base of the undergrowth flickering. With a deep croak, a large auburn toad sprang out, its slimy body landing on the grass before him. Scouring its surroundings once with its round yellow eyes, it hopped off, oblivious to Cloud's cursing.

_What else did you expect on a riverbank_?

It was only the second night since departing the Gold Saucer, but already the Buggy had brought them to the shores of the River Gagighandi. Their road had taken them southwest of the great theme park until that afternoon, when the last traces of rock and dust had finally dissipated to form the vast stretch of the Valron Plains. Barret had suggested that they travel as undetectable as possible, thus, using the Corel Mountains as a rough guide to their required direction, Cloud had taken the vehicle off-road.

The Buggy had handled like a charm, its suspension absorbing any unpredictable shock that its wheels had made with the ever changing slope of the green fields. Cloud and Tifa, the only two capable of doing so, had taken shifts of driving while the others analysed the maps of the Western Continent. Opting to follow a high ridge over the fields as the quickest route to their destination, they had found the view to be spectacular. Aerith had spent most of the journey staring dreamily out over the lush countryside, the forests and lakes clearly visible for miles under the cloudless sky. Herds of chocobos had stopped grazing to watch the travellers pass high above them, the grand birds a sea of gold amidst the grasslands.

When they had at last come to the Gagighandi, the party were forced to trail the east-bound waters to find a crossing as the river sped from the Cyclopean Causeway high in the mountains and out towards the coast. As darkness enveloped the land, Tifa had brought the Buggy to a place hidden by both the incline of the earth and a collection of trees, and a camp was erected for the night.

Now, as Cloud watched the remains of the small fire crackle and hiss, he heard the zip on the girls' tent slowly be undone. Glancing up, he could see Aerith's shadow crawl out onto the grass and stand. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, she joined Cloud by the fire, sitting on the log against which he rested. She was shivering lightly, her teeth chattering.

'I didn't realise you were still up.' she said, her voice just above a whisper.

'Couldn't sleep.' said Cloud, pulling himself up onto the log.

'What were you doing?'

'Just lookin' at the stars.'

'They're really pretty tonight, aren't they?' she said, her eyes transfixed on the heavens. 'Never thought you'd be interested, though.'

'What do you mean?'

'You're just not very…well, I'd never imagined you to appreciate the beauty of nature.'

'Aerith, I was just looking at the stars because I was awake.' Cloud said defensively.

'That's exactly what he would have said.'

'Who?'

'My old boyfriend.' replied Aerith, lowering her head.

'The one you said was in SOLDIER?'

'Yeah.'

'You never told me his name.'

'It was Zack…'

…_Zack_…

Cloud froze. Hearing the name spoken for the first time had stirred an emotion deep within him. His heart fluttered, his breath catching in his throat. He had known of Aerith's previous boyfriend, a man from SOLDIER who had left her five years before, never to return, but listening to her speak of him had caused an unexpected reaction inside. The name had significance and although he took a minute to search his memories, Cloud could not find a satisfactory explanation for this sudden connection he had to Aerith.

'Is something wrong?' she asked, touching his shoulder. Her fingers were so delicate against his skin, soothing him as they ran down his arm. She took his hand in hers, her longing gaze meeting his eyes.

'Aerith, what are you doing?' Cloud said, turning away.

'Can I ask you something?'

'What is it?'

'What do you _really_ think of me?'

'I don't know…'

'How could you say such a thing?'

'I'm sorry…' mumbled Cloud. 'I just never thought about us like that…'

'But…'

'Look, I know you must've missed Zack a lot after he left…but I'm not him…'

'I never said that!' snapped Aerith, tears forming in her eyes. She rose, standing over him, her lip trembling. 'Sometimes you make me so mad, Cloud. Oh, I never should have brought this up.'

'Aerith…'

'I don't want to talk about it…' she whimpered, brushing past him.

Cloud remained motionless long after Aerith had returned to her tent, holding his head in his hands. For the first time since leaving Midgar, he felt regret for arguing with one of the company, and even sadness. He had not intended to hurt her; he had only been confused by his thoughts of her and Zack. The name had meant something to him, and he was growing increasingly frustrated by his inability to remember what it was.

Cloud was awoken the following morning by a light drizzle, the thin beads of rain trickling down his face. He had fallen asleep near the now-smouldering campfire, his clothes becoming slightly sodden in the dew. He stood and yawned, stretching as he watched the foaming water of the river rush past the clearing. Aerith and Tifa's tent had already been dismantled and packed, their voices along with Cait Sith's drifting from the Buggy. Given the manner in which Aerith had left him the night before, Cloud chose to take refuge from the rain beneath a large oak tree on the border of the glade rather than join them after refilling some of the engine's drums with water from the river. He lingered there no more than a few minutes, however, as the emergence of Barret from the second tent meant that their departure from the site would be soon.

As predicted, they had set off along the Gagighandi within ten minutes, the river winding amongst the woodlands of beech and elm. The Buggy was able to pursue an old dirt trail that they had found on the perimeter of one of the small forests, the decrepit road leading them into the east. For a time, the river thinned to little more than twenty feet in breadth, but as the early hours of the afternoon came and went, the waters widened and changed colour from turquoise to a murky blue with the approaching sea.

At last, while considering the possibility of passing the river by one of the guarded public crossings, they stumbled upon an old worn bridge, its foundations built by wood and brick. Taking the time to carefully manoeuvre the great weight of the armoured vehicle across the rotting path, Cloud was able to bring the Buggy safely to the opposite bank of the Gagighandi and continue due south in the direction of the village of Gongaga.

Throughout the day, the company sped across the vast plains of the Western Continent, the undying greenery expanding for miles around them. Beyond the haze of low rain clouds in the west, the northern border of Frog Forest could be seen, its thick trees looming drearily against the backdrop of the Cosmo Mountains. For long periods on end, Red XIII had taken to studying the map of the mountain ranges, often enthusiastically repeating that his home lay deep within the valley there. To their immediate east, several large natural columns lined the horizon, each rock more than a few miles in diameter. Their cliff faces were of red sandstone, and the peaks of most were flat as if designed to balance a great object.

As night fell, it was beneath one such column that the party decided to rest for the evening. In the darkness of the late hour, Red XIII had noticed a distant light emitting from a single source. As they drew nearer, it became obvious that the light belonged to a solitary building located in the centre of a shallow bog. Hoping for an inn to provide a sleeping condition superior to the floor of a tent or the hard mattress of the cramped beds aboard the Buggy, Cloud brought the car to rest outside the building and climbed out.

Searching for any sign of life, Cloud knocked three times on the tall oak door. When after a few minutes he had received no reply, he knocked a second time, banging slightly heavier. Peering through the bay window at the side of the doorway, he found a well lit room furnished with ornamental weapons and artefacts. Against one wall, there blazed a roaring fire, the dancing shadows of the flames on the ceiling the only indication of movement inside.

'Wait here.' Cloud said, urging the others to remain in the Buggy.

Quietly turning the black iron handle, he pushed the door slightly ajar, a thin strip of lamp light washing over the footpath. The entrance opened into a hallway of deep pine, the high walls shimmering with radiance. A narrow staircase rose from the centre of the hall to the second floor, with passages on either side, one leading to the room Cloud had already inspected. Stepping into the hallway, he heard a creak in the floorboards above his head.

'Hello?' he called. 'Is anyone there?'

There came no response, the dull rhythm of his heart the only sound. Frowning, he trailed the corridor to his left as it brought him to a large square room. The cosy interior was not unlike the room opposite, a number of odd items and relics randomly placed throughout. The space appeared to be some form of workshop, the broad desk which stood in the corner littered with delicate tools and documents. There was a rug beneath the desk, the image of an exploding sun etched upon it. Cloud recognised the super nova instantly, the phenomenon of a star's death unmistakable.

As he entered, he allowed his eyes to scan the blade designs on the walls, his gaze finally falling on the chest at the window. Finding himself drawn to the strange glow from within, he knelt before the chest and heaved the lid open. Inside was a collection of coloured orbs, ranging from yellow to purple to green, each one easily able to fit into his closed palm. The glassy surface of the spheres shone faintly, the coloured mist inside them clouding as he ran his fingers over them. It had been a long time since he had come into contact with Materia; not since Aerith had revealed her White Materia to him in the Sector5 church; and before that, witnessing the solid Mako in its natural state deep within the Nibel Mountains. Picking one of the Green Materia orbs out of the chest, he saw a blaze of fire form in its mist.

'It's rude to simply barge into someone's home.' came a voice from behind.

Cloud spun, the Materia flying from his hand, darting swiftly over the floor. In the hallway stood an elderly man, his maroon nightgown wrapped tightly around him. He had once been handsome, his sharp ebony face laden with wisdom. He had become bald at the front of his head, and whatever thinning grey hair remained had been tied back in a ponytail. Much to Cloud's surprise, the man let out a soft laugh and smiled welcomingly.

'I'm sorry.' stammered Cloud. 'I knocked but there was no answer, so…'

'Don't worry about that.' said the man, beckoning Cloud to get to his feet. 'I saw your vehicle arrive and assumed you were looking for somewhere to stay for the night.'

'That's right.'

'Then, what are you waiting for?' he said. 'Go and bring your friends in…'

Even at such a late hour, the man, Kimara, had cooked a splendid meal of chicken and steamed vegetables for the six weary travellers. The group gathered around the long dining table aside the fireplace, with their host positioned at its head. He had been nothing but pleasant to them, insisting that he provide a safe place to rest until dawn. Hunger stricken, all but Cait Sith had consumed the feast in a short time. Now, content to relax at the table by the warmth of the fire, Kimara presented an explanation for his generosity.

'I am aware that my eagerness to offer my hospitality may seem a little bizarre to you,' he began, sipping his wine, 'but you are the first people to have sought shelter here in a while. I feel it is my duty to compensate for your every need.'

'It's much appreciated.' said Aerith. 'But please, you've done enough already.'

'Thank you.' said Kimara. 'It's my pleasure to help.'

'So why d'you live out here on your own, anyway?' asked Barret absently, picking a piece of chicken from his teeth.

'_Barret_!' hissed Tifa.

'How very direct of you.' laughed Kimara.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'

'Don't worry, I used to get that often.' said Kimara. 'To tell you the truth, I can't remember how many years I have lived out here in the wilderness. I am a blacksmith by trade, specialising in blades. Long ago, I found working around others dulled my inspiration, so I moved away from Midgar. I have found great success in my ability since, but longed for company in the last decade or so. I never took a wife so I spent most of my time here alone.'

'Didn't you ever decide it would be best to return to the city?' asked Aerith.

'I have considered it many times.' said Kimara. 'But I find this place so peaceful. It would be difficult for me to leave after all this time…especially at my age.'

'You said you specialise in blades.' said Cloud, his voice low over the crackling fire. 'What exactly is it you make?'

'Most of what you see around you I have crafted by hand.' replied Kimara, nodding at the various swords and weapons mounted on the wall. 'These are works which are personal to me. Some represent a specific time in my life, while others are simply too delicate for anything other than display. This is but a handful of my designs. My swords have been requested from all corners of the Planet.'

'Would I know any of your works?' said Cloud.

'It's interesting that you should ask that.'

'Why?'

'Because you carry one of my finest creations.'

'The Buster sword was your design?'

'Yes.' Kimara said, a smile forming on his face. 'It was one of my most ambitious but equally successful swords. I sold the original to a man from Banora Village almost fifteen years ago. Hewley was his surname if I remember correctly; a very serious-looking chap. He bought it out of pride for his son, Angeal, who had recently been accepted into SOLDIER. It is that exact sword you now possess. Can I ask you how you came by it?'

'I used to be in SOLDIER.' replied Cloud, noting an unusual flicker of discomfort across Aerith's face.

'Really?' said Kimara, sitting forward in his seat, his eyes fixed on Cloud. 'You were given this by SOLDIER?'

'Yes. Why?'

'A number of years into the Wutai War, Shinra Inc. requested that I make a sword worthy of its elite soldiers. I chose a design similar to the Buster sword because of its combination of size, weight and durability. Only five models were ever crafted…none of which ever matched the power of the original and were later discarded. It seems strange to me that not only did the Buster sword leave Angeal Hewley, a man high in the ranks of SOLDIER, but that it was so carelessly gifted to someone as young as yourself.'

'I _am_ skilled with a blade.' retorted Cloud, angered by Kimara's unfounded claim.

'I'm sorry, I meant no offence.' said Kimara, offering the palms of his hand in apology. 'Although Angeal would have only been seventeen or eighteen when I reluctantly sold that sword to his father, my creations are usually owned by older, more practised warriors, and I design them so that only the most experienced may handle them. However, there was one individual for whom I made an exception…'

'Who?' asked Aerith.

'The former Captain of SOLDIER, Sephiroth.'

'You made Sephiroth a sword?' said Barret.

'He practically demanded it of me.' chuckled Kimara. 'Even as a youth, he showed more ability than any man I had ever seen. He wanted me to craft a blade that would be unique to him.'

'The Masamune?' said Cloud.

'Ah, so you know of it?' Kimara said. 'Yes, the sword I made for Sephiroth was indeed the Masamune; a sword so powerful that only he could wield it. It was based upon one of my earliest works; a sword called the Murasame. Visually, the only difference between the two is the leather handle; the Murasame's was red, but Sephiroth strongly requested that the Masamune's be dark blue.'

'That's odd.' said Aerith.

'What is?' asked Kimara.

'Didn't the sword that killed President Shinra have a red handle?'

'She's right.' confirmed Tifa. 'I never gave it much notice at the time, but I'm positive it was red.'

'You mean Sephiroth didn't use his own sword to murder the President?' said Cait Sith.

'It makes sense.' said Kimara calmly. 'The Murasame belonged to a senior Turk called Adrian. It would explain why it was in the Shinra Building that night. But, Sephiroth…I'm not so sure. There was one strange attribute of his that few know about, and it was one which, regardless of his immense abilities, marked him as special in SOLDIER.'

'What's that?' said Barret.

'Sephiroth was left-handed.'

'That's right, he was.' Cloud nodded. 'But, why is that important?'

'As I said, the only visible difference in the swords is the colour of the handles.' explained Kimara. 'However, a major distinction between the two is that the designs are mirror images of one another. The Masamune was created so that it could be used by a warrior with a leading left hand, and not by the vastly more common leading right hand. That's why it is even more peculiar that if it _was_ Sephiroth who killed the President, why did he use a right-handed sword? I apologise for my lack of conviction, it's just…it's hard to believe that he is still alive…'

'I'm finding it difficult, myself.' muttered Cloud.

'Are you sure it was Sephiroth?' said Kimara. 'I know that is what is stated in the official reports, but it is almost impossible to think that he is now on a journey across the Planet, more so that he is without the Masamune.'

'I've seen him.' said Cloud. 'So did Barret, and even Dio of the Gold Saucer…'

'_Dio_ met Sephiroth?' stammered Kimara with surprise.

'You know him?'

'Dio, like myself, is a lover of fascinating objects.' he replied. 'He takes a great interest in the weapons and artefacts that I study, and has been one of my most consistent customers of recent times. Only a few weeks ago I sold him an antique item of much worth…the Keystone of the Ancients…'

'The Cetra Keystone?' said Aerith, her face turning serious. 'You had in your possession the Keystone?'

'Yes, I acquired it a number of years ago.' said Kimara. 'I always found it to be somewhat intimidating; the Keystone is a legendary object, and had far too much historical value to be kept on a desk in my home. I sold it Dio so that he could present it to the world in his showroom.'

'What exactly _is_ the Keystone for?' asked Tifa.

'According to the legend, long ago, the Cetra built a Temple to be used as a haven for the wandering souls of their people. It is said to be a magnificent structure, but has one rather odd design flaw. The Temple of the Ancients is enormous, and can be seen from a great distance, but its interior is a single square room with an alter at its centre.'

'What has that got to do with the Keystone?' said Aerith.

'Myth has it that the Temple can only be unlocked by the one who carries the 'Path of Light'. Five thin holes had been cut through the stone, linked by a fissure etched in its surface. When light was shone through the holes, the connecting line would glow. I believe that this Keystone is the only way to enter the Temple of the Ancients.'

'An' where's this Temple located?' asked Cait Sith, his attention on the conversation growing.

'It's on an island south of the Eastern Continent,' said Kimara, 'situated at the foot of a forested mountain.'

'That's right.' agreed Cloud. 'I saw it from the watchtower of Fort Condor…'

'Fort Condor?' spluttered Kimara eagerly. 'You have been to Fort Condor?'

'Yeah.'

'And did you travel through the mines beneath the Midgar Mountains?'

'Yes, why?'

'There is an ore found there that is an important element in my swords.' said Kimara. 'However, it has become very scarce since the mines closed down and I've been unable to get my hands on any for a while. You didn't happen to come across some Mythril when you were in the mines?'

'As a matter o' fact, we did.' said Barret.

'Please forgive me for asking, but I would be so grateful if you could spare some.'

'Of course.' said Barret.

Rising from his seat, he made his way outside to the Buggy to fetch his backpack. He returned a few minutes later, holding the glistening white ore in his hand. Cloud had forgotten about the cave wall they had found, its shimmering texture merging the colours of their reflection into one. Kimara's eyes flashed as he saw the Mythril, his face filling with delight.

'I must repay you.' he said, gently taking the Mythril from Barret. 'I could have not hoped for such a mighty gift.'

'Your hospitality has been enough.' said Tifa.

'Thank you for your kindness,' said Kimara, 'but this means so much more to me than putting a roof over your head for the night.'

'How dae yae mean?' asked Cait Sith.

'My swords are famous because of the materials I use to make them.' answered Kimara. 'Mythril is the strongest of all natural matter. It is virtually impenetrable, but is as light as a feather. Because of the Mythril present in them, my weapons are able to cut through rock, steel…almost anything except more Mythril. This simple ore now allows me to continue what I love doing most. Is there anything I could offer to you for your journey?'

'Not really.' said Barret.

'What about my Materia chest?'

'What?' said Cloud. 'You can't be serious.'

'Why not?'

'Because you have so many. They must be worth a fortune.'

'I only have them because I used to collect Materia, but no more. I have no use for magic.'

'_Magic_?' exclaimed Barret.

'Yes.' said Kimara. 'Materia allows you to use magic by summoning the power of the Cetra contained inside each orb. I'm sure you'll be able to utilize it better than I.'

'Thank you.' said Cloud.

'Now, I think the time has come for the evening to draw to a close.' said Kimara as he stood from the table. 'We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I bid you goodnight.'

'I'll second that.' said Barret, yawning.

The following morning the party said their farewells to Kimara, boarding the Buggy for the long road ahead with the addition of the Materia chest. As the first to rise, Cloud had taken the time to examine the precious gift, little by little recalling his military training in the art of basic spell casting. He had found the chest to contain Materia ranging from simple magic such as Lightning and Ice, to more advanced and unique magic such as Chocobo Lure and Underwater, and even rare forms of Support Materia. Knowing the Materia would be a valuable acquisition, he mentally noted the different orbs' abilities, hoping that he would not need to call upon their power for battle in the near future.

With the directions given by Kimara, they continued their journey due south, negotiating the Buggy through the marshland as they sought the road to the hillside village of Gongaga. It was a short while before the land returned to its solid form, the armoured vehicle easing to a greater throttle and freedom to move with the coming of the Eligor Plains. As the day elapsed, Cloud noticed that the flocks of chocobos and cokatoli had gradually ceased their grazing on the plains, the sightings of animals declining as the group ventured farther south. Although sharing this observation with the others, one thought he had kept to himself was his awareness of a slight change in Aerith's mood.

He had come to know the Cetra's almost immaculate personality trait that was her inability to bear grudges more than once in the last month, and was far from surprised by her cheerful interaction with him at breakfast, but he could tell there was something else on her mind; something causing her reminiscent gaze to pass searchingly back and forth across the landscape. _Had he awoken long-suppressed feelings of hurt over her history with Zack? Or was this different?_ Casting his unhelpful musings of her behaviour from his head, he tried to focus on the road beyond.

By early afternoon, the Buggy had brought them to a vast forest as Kimara had said. The Forest of Gongaga was a once-celebrated spectacle of nature; a verdant woodland segmented by trees of palm and oak and fern that never discoloured in the warm climate, virtually unchanged for thousands of years. However, as with most places of the Planet with such rich earthly heritage, the forest had succumbed to the greed of the Shinra Electric Power Company. With the construction of a Mako Reactor at its centre, the Gongaga Forest fell into despair, its life seeping away with each draw of the Reactor's power.

The borders of the woodland formed a strong barricade against the Eligor Plains, a single trail the only means of penetrating its boundaries. The road sliced effortlessly through the armies of leaves and bark, laying out an undisturbed stretch of land through the underbrush. The trees stood tall and proud on either side of them as they travelled, the thick branches parting to swathe the forest in sunlight. Cloud could make out the watchful eyes of the large green lizards basking in the shade at the edge of the path, the unblinking reptilian stares following them as the Buggy roared past.

At last, they came to halt in a clearing set a short distance from the trail, the flat earth worn and dusty in the shape of vehicle tracks. With Cloud agreeing that the party take a small break to stretch their legs, the six vacated the Buggy into the fresh air. The diameter of clearing was of significant size, its circumference guarded by many heavy trunks of oak. The high pointed peaks of the trees had been lain out as if to resemble a fortress, protecting the party from the threats of the forest.

Cloud climbed slowly down the steps at the side of the Buggy, frowning as he saw the tiny figure of Cait Sith dancing alone around the dry trail at the rear of the car, the mog left unmoving inside the car. Laughing to itself as it loosened its joints, the toy cat sprang onto a low rock, swinging its megaphone over its head aimlessly. He crossed the clearing to where Barret, Tifa, and Aerith sat against an old log, feeling the beating sun pound upon the back of his neck. Red XIII had also accompanied them, panting as he sprawled himself on the cool grass, the long strands tickling his underbelly.

'So, what're we gonna do 'bout this Materia?' called Barret, nodding towards the Buggy.

'What do you mean?' said Cloud.

'You're gonna use it in the fight against Sephiroth, right?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, I ain't got no damn clue how to work the stuff.' said Barret.

'Neither do I.' added Tifa bashfully, her cheeks reddening.

'Well, you've never really had to.' said Cloud. 'You guys know how to fight without it.'

'What about me?' Aerith said, squinting at him.

'I thought you were able to use Materia?' said Cloud.

'I have a rough idea.'

'Then, will ya show me an' Tifa?' asked Barret, his eyes widening with anticipation. 'What 'bout you, old timer?'

'I suppose it would be of some interest to me.' said Red XIII.

'We could give it a try…' said Aerith.

'What?' spluttered Cloud. 'Right now?'

'Why not?' said Tifa. 'What harm could it do? C'mon, Cloud, why don't you and Aerith give us a lesson in magic?'

'I'm not very good…'

'Don't be so modest.' said Aerith, dragging herself to her feet. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

Cloud hung his head as she hurried over to the Buggy, wishing that the others had not been so insistent on the display of spell casting. After a few seconds, Aerith reappeared in the doorway of the car, clasping four or five Green Materia spheres in her hand. As she neared the log, she allowed all but one of the orbs to fall to the grass. She held the remaining Materia between her fingertips for them to admire, its glassy surface glinting in the light, before carefully pressing it against her opposite forearm. Tifa gasped as the sphere merged easily into Aerith's flesh, emitting a brilliant green glow from beneath her skin.

'What…the hell…?' stammered Barret, his face riddled with confusion.

'This is what happens when you equip Materia.' said Aerith.

'Equip it?' said Tifa.

'Yes.' she replied. 'If you didn't do this, then you wouldn't be able to use it. It's pretty simple; all you have to do is to will the Materia to become part of you.'

'You can also attach it to weapons too.' added Cloud, nodding towards the Buster sword beside him. 'You see those two circular holes etched near the base of the blade? They're Materia slots. If I equip Materia to the sword, it means I can use it in more advanced ways.'

'How so?' inquired Barret, staring at the Buster sword with curiosity.

'Well, for example,' Cloud sighed, wishing he had not opened his mouth, 'equipping Lightning Materia would cause the sword to act as a powerful conductor, capable of generating electrical currents. The techniques used are quite complex, though, so most people just use the Materia on its own.'

'It's much easier.' agreed Aerith. 'Here, try it.'

She reached down and picked up another of the orbs, tossing it into Tifa's lap. Barret leaned over and seized one of his own, studying the swirling mist inside, and grunting as he attempted to force the Materia into his own arm. Neither he nor Tifa were able to merge the orbs with their bodies, glancing pleadingly at Aerith in search of answers.

'You're doing it wrong.' she laughed, kneeling between them.

'It's as solid as it looks.' protested Barret.

'Of course it is.' said Aerith, helpless to hide her grin. 'If you think that the Materia sphere is going to be solid, then it _will_ be solid. You have to believe that it will join with you on command. The easiest way is to close your eyes and imagine your Materia doing what mine did.'

'I think mine's working…' said Tifa, giggling uneasily as the orb vanished beneath her forearm. Grumbling with frustration, Barret threw his Materia back onto the grass, and began cursing under his breath.

'Okay, now that it's equipped,' said Aerith, 'all you have to do to use the magic is just hold out your arm and think about what you want to happen.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll show you.'

Taking a few steps from the group, Aerith made her way to a more secluded spot in the clearing. For a number of seconds, she waited in silence, mouthing unspoken words as she concentrated on summoning the power of her ancestors from the Materia. A haze of green formed like an energy cloud around her outstretched arm, growing in strength as she focused harder. Without warning, a blaze of flames shot from her fingertips, erupting in a ball of fire that hovered in the air a few feet from her. As she turned back to Barret and Tifa, her attention wandering from the flames, the burning sphere disintegrated into the atmosphere as quickly as it had appeared.

'See?' grinned Aerith. 'I equipped Fire Materia, so I thought about that ball of flames, and it just happened. It's simple.'

'Let me try.' said Tifa excitedly as she stood.

She joined Aerith a short way from Cloud and Barret, and together they practiced using magic. For someone with no previous experience at spell casting, Tifa quickly warmed to the theory, her face taut as she channelled all her thoughts into activating the Materia. Aerith continued to encourage and guide her, releasing more and more fireballs in her tutorial. As Tifa let out a roar of anxiety, the green cloud burst around her forearm, and a cold frost left her fingers. Cloud watched in awe as the frozen air wrapped itself around one of the fireballs, transforming it into a spherical ice crystal. Unable to hold her focus, Tifa drew her arm back, and the crystal dropped to the ground, shattering over the trail and melting immediately without trace into the soil.

'Good show, girl.' applauded Barret.

'I can't believe I did it.' she gasped, grinning widely, and hugging Aerith.

'It was easy, wasn't it?' laughed Aerith.

'It was in the end.' said Tifa. 'But why did it take me so long to do?'

'Using Materia is the same as everything else.' replied Aerith. 'The more experience you have with magic, the stronger the magic will become. My real mother once told me that by repeatedly summoning the thoughts and memories of the Cetra inside the orbs, they will merge with your consciousness, and your own knowledge and wisdom will grow as a result.'

'Grow in wisdom, eh?' chuckled Barret, again picking up the Materia he had tossed away. 'I think I'm gonna get me a piece o' that.'

'Wait!' said Red XIII, springing to his feet, the seriousness of his gruff voice startling them.

'What is it?' said Cloud, instinctively reaching for the Buster sword.

'I hear something.' said the orange beast, his eye narrowing as he scanned the tree line before them. 'There's something up there…something that's trying to creep up on us.'

Cloud followed his gaze, squinting in the sunlight as he examined the thick branches of the treetops, most of which were concealed by many layers of leaves. Taking careful footsteps across the clearing, his sword raised in defence, he began to edge towards the border of the area. There came a rustle from atop a tree to his right, the sound quickening as he advanced and, preparing himself as the leaves parted, Cloud let out a sigh as a squirrel darted from the opening.

Allowing his body to relax slightly, he moved to turn, but caught a flash of silver from the corner of his eye. Swinging the Buster sword with all his might, the blade clashed with the spiked shuriken as it soared gracefully through the air towards him, causing the metallic weapon to change direction and slice effortlessly into the trunk of a tree not far from where he stood. Glancing up in the same motion, he saw the figure of a young girl dive at him from where the shuriken had come, but could do little to regain has balance as her foot smashed hard against his chin, knocking the sword from his hand.

Cloud stumbled back, clutching his face as he tasted blood in his mouth. The Ninja pounced once more, her attack as fast as lightning, striking him with guile and force. Her martial arts techniques proved difficult to parry, with Cloud drawing every defensive combat manoeuvre in his repertoire simply to restrain the onslaught. Aerith and Tifa cried out from behind him, their voices seeming a thousand miles away. With a surge of strength, he pushed the Ninja away, allowing himself space to gain composure.

He looked up in an attempt to see her face, but she dodged his stare in contemplation of her next action. With a blur of movement, the girl danced her way around him, her feet light over the ground. She kicked out at him, and swiftly caught the back of his knee, causing it to buckle beneath him. As he lost his footing, she launched another assault but, blocking her kick, he knocked her standing leg away from her.

The Ninja toppled to the dry earth, landing awkwardly as she fought to break the fall. Groaning, she tried to jump up, but hesitated as Cloud placed his boot across her throat. He glared at her as she struggled under him, wiping the blood from his burst lip with the back of his hand. For the first time, he realised how young she appeared; her petite figure and youthful complexion suggesting she was no older than sixteen. She was clad only a thin, sleeveless top, and small shorts, with most of her pale skin visible but for the wooden guard shielding her left arm. Her short black hair had been pinned back by her green bandanna, leaving only a few locks of fringe on either side of her round face.

'Man, I can't believe I lost.' she moaned, wriggling to free herself. 'You spiky-headed jerk! One more time…let's go one more time!'

'I'm not interested in fighting you.' said Cloud, releasing his hold on her. He glanced up at the others, gesturing that he had the situation under control. 'If I let you up, do you promise not to attack?'

'What?' said the Ninja in surprise as she leapt to her feet, frowning as her gaze passed suspiciously from Cloud to the group, and back. 'You thinkin' of runnin' away or somethin'?'

'I told you I'm not interested.'

'C'mon, fight me.' she teased. 'What's the matter? You scared of me?'

'Petrified.' he said sarcastically, his impatience growing.

'Just as I thought.' she said. 'What do you expect with my skills? Well, if you're feelin' lucky, we can go another round later. So…um…I'll be off now.'

'Wait a second.' said Cloud, grabbing her arm as she spun on her heels.

'What?'

'So that's it?'

'What's it?'

'You assault me for no reason, and then simply decide to leave?'

'What else did you expect?'

'At least tell me why you attacked me.'

'You're a SOLDIER, ain't ya?' she scowled, her grey eyes flitting derisively over his dark blue outfit and crested belt. 'I know your uniform.'

'Ex-SOLDIER.' he corrected her. 'So, you don't like the Shinra, huh? That have anything to do with why you're way out here?'

'Who wants to know?'

'My name's Cloud.' he said. 'My friends and I are on a journey in search of someone.'

'Cloud, eh?' said the girl. 'I'm Yuffie…the Single White Rose of Wutai.'

'Wutai?' called Barret. 'You've come a long way for a kid.'

'I'm no kid, gramps!' she snapped in offence. 'I can look after myself…just ask your buddy…'

'Yuffie, why _have_ you come so far from your hometown?' said Cloud, ignoring her arrogance. The girl's confident expression faltered with the question, and she turned away from him, her shoulders slumping.

'I have a score to settle with the Shinra Company.' she muttered. 'I ran away from my father because he was unwilling to reclaim Wutai's pride from the President. I hate him for that…but not as much as I hate them. I'll make them pay for what they did!'

'How do you intend to do that?' asked Cloud.

'I have my methods.' Yuffie replied, smiling defiantly.

'By attacking SOLDIERs?' he said sardonically. 'Trying something like that will get you killed. Look, we're fighting against the Shinra, too. I don't know what your story is, but we could do with the help of someone with your ability…it may come in useful at some point.'

'So, you want me to go with you on your 'journey'?'

'That's right.' said Cloud. 'And you shouldn't be wandering in the forest by yourself, anyway. It's dangerous out there.'

'I live for danger…but that's a tough offer.' she said, rolling her eyes. Glancing beyond him to where the others stood, her gaze fell upon the collection of Materia spheres on the grass, and she grinned. 'You've really put me on the spot there, but if you want me that bad, I can't refuse.'

'Well, we better get going.' said Cloud, picking up his sword, and making his way back to the car. 'Everyone get into the Buggy. We need to reach Gongaga before nightfall.'

'Hey!' called Yuffie after him. 'Aren't you even gonna make me say sorry for attacking you?'

'Just hurry up.'

Snorting in annoyance, Yuffie turned and marched over the grass to retrieve her shuriken from the tree. Brushing the rotting bark from her precious weapon, she admired the intricate markings engraved on each of the four pointed silver blades, the symbols representing a specific era in her family's eventful history. She began trotting back to where the group had gathered aboard their armoured vehicle, and slotted the shuriken into its casing on her spine. _All I need to do is a little bit of this, an' a little of that, _she thought mischievously to herself. _This is going better than I'd planned_…


	32. Vol VIII - Chapter 16-17

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Black Suits and ****Hidden Agendas**

Rufus Shinra closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the salty aroma of the sea beyond the second storey balcony of his father's old Presidential retreat. The freshness of the air was uplifting, far from the thick polluted haze that surrounded Midgar, pleasant as it made its way to his lungs. With a satisfied sigh, he looked up again, listening to the foaming waves as they lapped gently against the white sands of the beach. Only the small arc of a burning sun remained across the ocean, painting the horizon a wonderful crimson as it vanished below the world. Behind him, there came a sudden knock on the mahogany door of the study, causing Dark Nation to sit up curiously on his rug, the pointed black ears of the guard hound tall and attentive.

'Come in.' called Rufus, refastening the buttons of his shirt and bidding the evening farewell as he readied himself to go back to work.

He turned to see Reeve enter, his sleek hair appearing darkest black in the dim light. Stepping back into the study, pulling closed the terrace doors behind him, Rufus offered his subordinate a welcoming smile. Of all the members of the Executive his father had appointed to represent the individual departments within the Company, Reeve Tuesti was the only one Rufus shared his respect for. Reeve had repeatedly shown unrivalled support for him over the years, especially when his father had banished him for his so-called 'betrayal', and was a man whom Rufus held much confidence in. As such, he had charged Reeve with an important task, having learned in the past of his rare ability as an Inspire. Crossing the pinewood floor to the twin brown and cream striped sofas at the centre of the room, Rufus motioned for Reeve to join him.

'Thank you, Mr. President.' said Reeve as he sat opposite, placing his notes on the low coffee table between them. 'What can I do for you?'

'How is your assignment coming along?' asked Rufus, leaning forward inquisitively.

'First stage is complete.' replied Reeve. 'Everything appears to be going to plan.'

'And the modifications I asked for?'

'Scarlet assures me that her department have added to the previous design, and that the alterations have proven fully functional under test conditions.'

'And in the field?' posed Rufus.

'There has yet to be any circumstances where they would be required.' said Reeve.

'This is an operation I will be keeping an eye on.' said Rufus, casting his gaze towards the bay window as the shadows of the fading day began to creep over the ceiling. 'Do not let me down.'

'Yes, sir, I…' Reeve cut off as the door barged open, Heidegger's bulbous gut appearing before he did.

'Heidegger, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter?' snarled Rufus furiously as the Head of Public Safety Maintenance strode into the study.

'I'm sorry, Mr. President,' wheezed Heidegger, breathing heavily through his bushy beard, 'but a matter has arisen which you requested to be informed of immediately.'

'Well?' frowned Rufus.

'I have just received word from Tseng.' answered Heidegger. Rufus shot to his feet as he heard the Chief of Turks' name, a chill racing down his spine. It had been more than six weeks since Tseng and his men had been set their task. _Have they finally accomplished it?_

'And?' Rufus asked expectantly, somehow knowing that Heidegger's next words were exactly what he wanted to hear.

'He thinks he may have found out exactly where Sephiroth is headed…'

Within hours of assuming the company of the young girl from Wutai, Cloud had reached the unspoken conclusion that Yuffie's invite to join them on their journey had been a gross misjudgement on his part. For the entirety of the distance that the Buggy had come since their departure from the clearing, she had continually bombarded what members of the party had grudgingly lent their ear to her conversations with subjects that mattered little to anyone but herself. Even the merry demeanour of Cait Sith had begun to wane; the toy cat choosing to shut itself down for brief periods while the others were forced to endure the barrage of words. His patience wearing thin, Cloud had tried to concentrate as hard as possible on the road before them.

Their trail had taken them ever further into the heart of the Gongaga Forest, approaching the vast red granite cliffs of Diablo's Rock on the eastern edge of the woodland. The gargantuan mile-long column stood high and valiant as its smooth summit reached for the cloudless heavens, shaping the overshadowed forest like a crescent moon around its foundations. Grey wisps of frail chimney smoke floated out across the treetops of palm and fern from within a partially-concealed ridge less than halfway up the rock face, revealing the location of the village of Gongaga to the group's wary leader. _Dio said Sephiroth was headed this way. Is it in this village that I will find him? Will today be the day when this nightmare ends_..._?_

'What the hell?' Cloud cursed suddenly, returning sharply from his wandering mind, fighting to regain control of the Buggy as it jerked abruptly, almost yanking the steering from his grasp. A deafening _crunch_ resounded throughout the vehicle as its eight heavy wheels tore across what appeared to be the dried remains of a fallen tree on the road, causing Red XIII to wake from his slumber on the panelled floor with a startled grunt.

'What happened?' called Tifa worriedly from the passenger seat behind him, her alert eyes lifting immediately from the Materia on her lap as a handful of the spheres were thrown to the ground.

'Nothin'.' muttered Cloud, silently scolding himself, momentarily shifting his gaze to the side mirror as the image of a shattered trunk on the track behind flashed across its grimy face. 'Didn't see…and…'

Cloud's words trailed off as the view of the Buggy's surroundings finally clutched his attention, his breath taken as he instantly absorbed the backdrop. Overcome by his damning thoughts of Sephiroth, he had failed to realise the rapid decline in foliage around them. The forest aside the road had lost its sparkling curtain of green and gold, instead revealing a broken assembly of grey and withering trees. Though the soil still bore a great number of shrubs and bushes, many had dried and become fruitless, their only source of water the small amount soaked up by their dying roots from the infrequent rainfall.

'What is this?' stammered Cloud, his brows furrowing as he surveyed the disturbing environment.

'The forest has wasted away.' answered Aerith solemnly, pressing her palm against the window as if reaching out to help cure the sickness of the woodland. 'It's trying to come back to life.'

'An' once again, it's all Shinra's fault.' scorned Barret, slamming his gun-arm against the wall in frustration.

'All they want is to fill their own pockets.' growled Yuffie. 'It doesn't matter to them how special or how sacred the land is.'

'Well said, kid.' nodded Barret, an appreciative grin forming on his lips as he patted her on the back. 'Maybe there's hope for you yet.'

'Whoa, take it easy, gramps!' spluttered Yuffie, almost toppling from the seat. Tifa let out a stifled laugh as Barret held up his hand in apology, smiling warmly at the girl with newfound affection. Unfastening the buckle across her stomach, Tifa lightly tossed the Materia orbs back into the chest at her feet, and joined Cloud at the front of the vehicle.

'So, how are you feeling?' she asked in a hushed voice as she dropped into the seat beside him, glancing cautiously behind her for any sign of eavesdropping. Yuffie had begun to taunt Barret, while Aerith continued to stare out of the window, absent-mindedly stroking the long strands of mane that ran between Red XIII's ears, none of them paying attention to her. Only Cait Sith remained nearby, the cat's head lowered as if in meditation, its small crown having fallen onto the seat between its short legs.

'What do you mean?' grunted Cloud.

'You know what I mean.' she replied flatly, reading his expression. 'It's not like you to lose concentration. You were thinking about _him_, weren't you?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'It _does_ matter, Cloud.' she quietly protested, her deep brown eyes burning into his. 'I can see it affecting you. Every day that you keep it inside is one more step towards allowing it to drive you insane. I want you to talk to me. I want you to let me help you.'

'I don't need any help.' he said sternly. 'I'm fine.'

'Why won't you trust me? she pried. 'Did SOLDIER teach you to be like this?'

'Teach me to be like what?'

'Cold. Detached. Call it what you like.' she sighed, shrugging. 'You don't have to be that way all the time. I just hope you're being stubborn; that Shinra haven't turned you into some kind of machine.'

'Sometimes you have to be that way to survive.' he said under his breath.

'Only when you're a SOLDIER.' responded Tifa, shaking her head. As she opened her mouth to continue her argument, she suddenly leaned forward in her chair, squinting through the haze of dust before them. 'Hey, look…'

A fork in the path lay ahead; their trail arcing east through what remained of the grove of trees towards the foot of Diablo's Rock, while another smaller track continued north, declining from sight a short way along. The treetops vanished with the southern road as it began downwards, the tall bodies parting like drapes aside the path, leaving only a late afternoon horizon of brilliant blue beyond the last of the dried palm. A strange mist hung low in the air in the distance, wavering ghostlike above the terrain below.

As the Buggy rumbled forwards, Cloud could make out the pointed wooden signpost on the left of the junction to read 'Gongaga, 5km', the alternative destination indistinguishable through the black paint that had been smeared across its face. His stomach tightened as he realised how close he was to finding the answer he had sought since their departure from the Gold Saucer. _Is he here? _Preparing to nudge the steering handle gently in acceleration as they approached the fork, his attention fixed on following the east-bound road, he let out an unexpected splutter as Tifa's elbow cracked against his ribs.

'Hey!' he yelled in confusion as Tifa wrestled the steering from him, yanking it back, the tyres of the vehicle screeching as they skidded awkwardly to a halt. Yuffie hissed angrily as she was thrown to the floor, landing roughly on her wooden arm-guard. 'Tifa, what are you doing?'

'Didn't you see it?' she exclaimed, her voice unusually tense as he leaped from the passenger seat and darted towards the door at the side of the Buggy.

'Tifa?' called Barret, perplexed as the door slowly rose, allowing her to jump down onto the earth outside.

Cloud watched her shadow sprint past the grime-splattered windscreen, straining his eyes to see through the mound of dirt that had been tossed up onto the glass from their abrupt stop. Cursing in annoyance, he scrambled to his feet and stormed towards the doorway, disdain for Tifa's unpredicted actions welling inside him. Twigs cracked underfoot as he dropped to the path, the sound causing a number of nestling birds above to take flight as he marched towards Tifa. She stood perfectly still at the end of the frail road, her back to Cloud, gazing out over the scenery around her.

'Tifa!' he barked furiously as he neared her. 'Tifa?'

'Cloud, look…' she said softly.

Shifting his focus from her for a brief second, Cloud at once felt his legs become weighed down, his irritation retreating as he realised the cause of her behaviour. An unsettling landscape expanded before them; a desolate crater of barren waste that did not belong amidst what had once been a fertile country. Reflected sunlight glinted atop the jagged shards of twisted steel at the height of the destroyed building, casting rigid shapes over the arid earth around it. Nothing stirred around the silent facility, its crumbling and rusting exterior bent outwards as if it was the discarded cocoon of an enormous beast that had taken flight long ago; remnants of a blast that had wiped out much of the area. The stench of Mako drifted through the atmosphere like a toxic vapour, burning their nostrils as they breathed.

'A ruined Reactor…' Cloud murmured, shaking his head as he surveyed the abandoned complex. 'So, that's what happened to the forest…'

'The trees will return.' came Aerith's gentle voice from behind, a hint of hope in her tone. They turned to see her kneeling beside a patch of withered tulips, their petals curled and brown.

'To this place?' asked Tifa doubtingly.

'The animals and birds that lived here will come back.' answered Aerith with confidence, stroking the crooked stems of the flowers with her fingertips. Just as the roses had done in the Sector5 church, the tulips trembled and grew, regaining their strength as they came alive again. Tifa gaped in awe as the petals unfurled to reveal a magnificent array of blue and purple, while the weeds around them became freshest green, slowly spreading out in all directions. Standing, Aerith gazed up at her with a smile. 'It will take a long time, but the forest will bloom again. All it needs is a little help…'

'What's goin' on?' shouted Barret from the side of the Buggy, offering a hand to help Yuffie down. Rolling his eyes at her obstinate refusal, he made his way towards the trio, the others at his heels. 'I thought I heard someone say there's a Reactor up ahead.'

'What's left of it.' nodded Cloud.

'I think we should check it out.' said Tifa.

'Huh?' frowned Cloud. 'Why?'

'We might find something useful down there.' she urged. 'I vote we investigate.'

'I'll second that.' chimed Yuffie, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. With a rapid spring in her step, she darted between Cloud and Barret, and raced off down the hill towards the facility. 'See you losers at the Reactor.'

'Yuffie, wait!' yelled Cloud, hurriedly scanning the bordering tree line of the crater for any signs of suspicious movement. 'Shit!'

'Noo whit're we gonnae dae?' asked Cait Sith, holding its arms out for balance as it climbed onto the mechanical mog's head.

'We have no option but to go after her.' chuckled Tifa, fighting to restrain a triumphant grin. 'Come on.'

'I should like to stay here if that is alright?' said Red XIII, his deep voice growing throaty and dry as he spoke. 'I will be more comfortable in the shade.'

'Fine.' agreed Cloud, sighing with frustration as he trudged along the path. 'We need someone to look after the Buggy anyway. We'll see you when we get back, Red.'

The descent was long and arduous, the five slogging through the disintegrating soil without haste. Yuffie's swift and light feet had already taken her within the Reactor's boundaries before the rest of the party had crossed half the stretch of colourless plain. The crater formed a perfect sphere around the ruined complex, its perimeter bound by a ring of aging trees, their roots unwilling to draw any closer to the structure that had claimed their lives. The broad face of Diablo' Rock was wholly visible from their position, its base a short distance from the eastern edge of the crater. Cloud could make out another small trail leading from the site towards the thicker woodland that enclosed the column, eventually snaking its way up the cliffside in the direction of Gongaga, taking a mental note as he continued on.

With an overwhelming sensation that they were more exposed than they ought to be, Cloud ordered the group to quicken the pace as they hiked further into the heart of the wasteland. Sweat poured down their cheeks as they reached the scaling outer walls of the Reactor, the beating sun burning through the Mako fumes overhead still as the early hours of evening approached. Aerith collapsed with relief in the shadows of the tall shredded gateway, panting for air, running her fingers through the cool earth.

'Maybe I should have stayed with Red.' she breathed jokingly, blowing her fringe from her eyes.

'Don't forget we still gotta go back.' Barret reminded her, casting a dreading glance back across the bleak terrain. 'But, for now, let's just have a look 'round.'

'Stay close.' said Cloud, quickly ensuring the Buster sword could be easily yanked from its sheath on his back. 'Keep your eyes open, and if you see Yuffie, let me know.'

Stepping over the twisted steel mesh gate that lay on the ground before them, the Shinra Diamond on its front frayed and black, they entered the deserted compound. What had been a wide hallway of cold stone floor and high tiled walls extended from the entrance towards the centre of the building, now enclosed only by towering piles of scrap metal and bricked foundations on either side. Slowly passing through the facility, they could make out old office rooms hidden amongst the rubble, the shattered monitors of enormous control panels staring blankly back at them. Machine parts were strewn precariously atop one another, thick globules of oil oozing from inside, reminding Cloud of the masses of junk and debris of Midgar's Slums.

Coming to a junction at the end of the corridor, the party found both adjoining passages blocked off by the wreckage of the Reactor's interior, leaving only a narrow gap between two crushed containers to lead them further into the core. The nearby elevator shaft to the lower levels seemed to have caved in on itself, but the heavy cloud of pale green gas that continued to rise from the small hollow suggested it would be unwise to venture into the bowels of the facility. Beyond the containers of processed Mako and the thick segment of stone wall that still stood encasing the centre of the facility, they saw the charcoaled remnants of the Reactor's industrial furnace, the apex of the giant cylinder blown completely off.

Carefully bowing his head as he slipped between the bulbous capsules, Cloud beckoned the others to proceed with caution. Large pipes of corroding iron hung from the internal framework like crucified prisoners, creaking and groaning as the mild breeze fluttered over their weakened joints. Sheets of rigid metal rattled underfoot as they crept, alert to the instability of the structure, until they were able to pass through the slim fissure at the foot of the wall.

The group were met with a spacious area that had been the extraction room at the height of the Reactor itself, where the harmful scum filtered from the liquid Mako was eradicated in the furnace at its middle. Many of the cranes and machinery that had resided there had been ripped from their supports in the explosion, tearing large chunks of the surrounding walls with them. The scraped paint of black and yellow biohazard warnings were still visible across the panelled concrete floor, exactly like those they had found in the Midgar facilities. The room was bare but for a few heaps of rubble, and a headless robotic monster from Shinra's Weapons Development Department that had apparently been put to use there.

Striding across the expanse, Cloud briefly investigated the leaking cauldron of the industrial furnace. The bolts holding the solid plates of its body together had melted into the seams, and long cracks had formed on its surface, with small traces of Mako trickling down its rusted face. Walking towards the rear of the furnace, he discovered a large square door on the side of the cylinder. Curious, he reached slowly for its handle, but suddenly stopped.

'Cloud?' called Barret, his bearded face bearing a concerned expression; he had obviously heard it too.

The fluttering seemed to grow increasingly louder with each elapsing second, the sound becoming a powerful drone as it drew closer. Shifting his attention above the missing portions of the wall in the direction of Gongaga, Cloud watched the shape of a black B09 helicopter appear in the distance, glimmering in the sunlight as it sped from Diablo's Rock. It swooped low over the forest in the east, gradually descending as it approached the crater.

'Shit!' he swore, hurriedly assessing the layout of the extraction room more thoroughly than before.

'Whit is it?' squeaked Cait Sith, its panicked gaze darting back and forth from Cloud to the source of the soaring noise.

'It's the Shinra!' yelled Cloud.

'But, there's no way out of here…' cried Aerith, clinging onto Tifa's arm. 'What're we going to do?'

'Improvise.' replied Cloud, his jaw clenching as he dragged the Buster sword over his shoulder, his stare fixed on the aircraft as it prepared to touch down a short way from the entrance to the compound. 'What else?'

Tseng held a hand to his face as he heaved the sliding door of the helicopter aside, shielding his eyes from the swirling dust as they set jerkily down twenty feet from the mutilated gateway of the Mako Reactor. The deafening _whir_ of the rotary blades reverberated throughout the cabin, briefly cutting off his communication from Scarlet as he tossed his headset onto the padded seat at the rear of the craft. Quickly scouting the landscape, his acute vision searching the crumbling dunes of parched soil for possible signs of movement, he turned and gave the Head of the Weapons Development Department a satisfied nod.

Scarlet rose from her chair with elegance, smoothing the creases from her fitted red gown as she stood. As always, she had chosen to dress in a less than appropriate fashion for the occasion, clad in the slimming frock and matching heeled shoes, her golden hair falling across her bare shoulders of whitest skin. Although aware of her radiant beauty, Tseng found no attraction to the woman; forever conscious of her egotistical and ruthless personality, and the eagerness she had shown only months before to annihilate the Turks and everything he believed in.

'Will you be so kind as to help a lady to the ground?' she asked softly, stroking Tseng's arm seductively as he prepared to depart the helicopter.

'Of course, ma'am.' Tseng smiled politely, unfazed by her manipulative approach, dropping from the opening and presenting his hand. She took it immediately, and effortlessly joined him with a single purposeful stride.

'Perhaps I didn't need any help after all.' she said, pulling her arm away from Tseng's, a fleeting hint of derision in her tone. 'Now, lead the way.'

'Yes, ma'am.' answered Tseng, biting his tongue as he retrieved his PHS from the inside pocket of his black uniform jacket. Within seconds, he found the file of the blueprints to the Reactor's interior, and was able to display them on the screen of the device. The detailed plan showed a long hallway leading from the main entrance towards their destination at the heart of the facility and, slipping the phone back into his pocket, he began towards the gate. 'Follow me.'

A slight melancholy settled upon Tseng as he walked between the high mounds of jagged steel and piled rubble, his thoughts burdened by the memories of a time that seemed so long ago, but had only come to pass in the last year. Although he had not visited Gongaga since the aftermath of the accident at the Reactor, the location held a special meaning to him. Images of an old friend flashed in his mind; of the warming stories he would tell of his childhood in the village. _Why did things have to turn out this way_…_?_

Forcing the gathering guilt from his head as they arrived at the junction the blueprints had indicated, Tseng started along the passage to the right. Studying the wreckage for a means to progress on to what remained of the extraction room, he came to slim trail that dissected the ruins and wound between a pair of decrepit containers towards the outer wall of the Reactor head. With a sharp glance about him, he saw only a dead end beyond an unusable elevator shaft, and promptly concluded their options had been reduced to one. The brief glimpse of the destroyed lift and seeping gases reminded him of Adrian and Rafe's mission to the place a year before, when his fellow Turks had all but sealed off the dangerous depths of the complex, trapping one of Fuhito's Ravens inside. The recollection of old comrades caused another momentary knot to tighten in the pit of his stomach.

'Well?' snorted Scarlet impatiently.

'This…uh…' Tseng stammered, clearing his throat, silently cursing himself for allowing his concentration to drift, 'this is the only way forward.'

'Is it secure?' frowned Scarlet, her gaze scrutinising the haphazard structure.

'Seems that way.' replied Tseng assuredly. 'What you're looking for is just ahead.'

With a sceptical grunt, Scarlet gave a single nod, motioning for Tseng to continue. The frail pathway led them to a broad space enclosed by fragments of the extraction room's high walls, much of which had toppled to the concrete floor and left as decaying piles of shattered grey stone around the legs of what mechanical cranes still stood. As expected, the tall cylindrical furnace was situated at the centre of the area, its rotting exterior stained with the stagnant substances it held.

Tseng rolled his eyes as Scarlet barged brusquely past him, crossing the short distance to the furnace and circling it to its rear. Traipsing after her, he could not help but feel disdain for the mediocre task of accompanying such an obnoxious individual to the abandoned facility. _I bet Chief Verdot never had to do anything like this when he was in charge_, he grumbled inwardly, _but, to complete the mission without question is the duty of a Turk_.

Looking up as he wandered across the dusty ground, he saw the shimmering light of the sun bouncing off the red metallic coat of a crumpled Guard Scorpion. A dry smile crossed his lips as he recalled his previous meeting with a similar model to the dated techno-soldier during a raid on Junon, and how a single bullet to its operating circuit had caused Hollander's weapon to malfunction. A shrill moan from Scarlet returned his attention to the furnace, and he watched with a contained smirk as she withdrew her arm from inside a hollow, her bare skin dripping with black grease.

'What a waste of time.' she hissed in frustration, snatching a tissue from inside her bra and wiping the oily matter from her arm. 'This is no good either. You only get useless Materia from useless Reactors. This place is a complete failure.'

'What exactly is it you are looking for, ma'am?' enquired Tseng, raising an eyebrow as Scarlet thrust the smeared tissue into his palm without warning before searching for a new one.

'A special type of Materia called Huge Materia.' she answered absently, continuing to fiddle with her cleavage. 'The Company discovered it a few years before the War, so it was only ever put into some of the later Reactors built around the world. Huge Materia is special because it is far denser than ordinary Materia, and thus contains far more energy.'

'Sounds exciting.' said Tseng flatly.

'With the power of the Huge Materia, I could create the ultimate weapon.' Scarlet declared, her expression filling with passion. 'Imagine it; a techno-soldier stronger than any army. Fools like AVALANCHE would never dream of taking on Shinra Inc…not with the Proud Clod at our command.'

'I just can't wait, ma'am.' said Tseng.

'With Hojo gone, the Weapons Development Department has been getting a bigger budget.' she grinned greedily.

'I envy them…'

'Even so,' snorted Scarlet with contempt, slamming the door of the square hatch shut, 'if we were to perfect the Proud Clod, could that imbecile Heidegger even use it?'

'I…'

'Oh, sorry,' cackled Scarlet, 'I keep forgetting the General Affairs Department is under Heidegger's rule nowadays.'

'It's alright, ma'am.' replied Tseng, his hatred for the man allowing the comment to pass without concern. 'How do you plan on gathering the Huge Materia, anyway?'

'Unfortunately, the President has only granted me access to the Huge Materia currently out of commission.' Scarlet scorned. 'I need you to be on the lookout for any Reactors whose Mako extraction system is not in use or functioning at a minimum level.'

'I'll do what I can,' said Tseng, 'but Heidegger has made it clear that he wants our primary objective to be finding and capturing Sephiroth.'

'And how is that going for you?' asked Scarlet sarcastically.

'Sephiroth did come this way,' he answered despondently, sensing her accusing stare piercing through him, 'but our sources have it that he is no longer in the region, and has already headed west.'

'West?' murmured Scarlet thoughtfully. 'You don't think he's going back _there_ do you…?'

'That's our best estimate.'

'Have you alerted the President?'

'Yes. President Rufus ordered that we update him as soon as we discovered Sephiroth's general location. He's flying out from Costa del Sol as we speak.'

'Then, shouldn't you…'

'Wait!' Tseng instructed, instinctively hauling his pistol from its holster under his jacket and springing to protect the Executive. 'Be quiet!'

The motion had been nothing more than a flicker, and the noise that had accompanied it less than a muffled whisper, but he was certain of a presence behind the decapitated body of the Guard Scorpion. The enormous tail of the techno-soldier hung in the air as if suspended by invisible strings, but its razor stinger seemed as formidable as that of the live robot he had faced. All was still as he squinted at the rusting monster, his weapon armed and ready, but he was convinced that something lingered in the shadows of its armoured torso.

Holding out a hand as a signal for Scarlet to stay where she was, he began to creep across the hard stone ground, his steady aim fixed on the giant scorpion. His mind was focused; searching; listening. He felt the breeze whip through his sleek hair as he closed in on the techno-soldier, billowing the long strands behind his back. He would soon be upon it; thirty feet; twenty feet; ten feet.

Suddenly, there came a great sound of clanging steel from the opposite side of the area. Tseng spun with haste, raising his gun in the direction of a fin-like segment of wall, only to see a small flock of gulls take to the sky from a rod that had given way beneath their perched weight. Their frightened shrieks followed them into the air as they fled the scene, disappearing high above the crater.

'Are you quite finished?' snarled Scarlet, placing her hands on her hips in irritation. 'There was no need for you to be so tense. They were only birds.'

'It's for your own safety, ma'am.' retorted Tseng. 'It's my job to…'

'Enough of this!' snapped Scarlet, turning her nose up at him as she began marching firmly back towards the trail to the facility's entrance. 'I'll be sure to add this to my report. Heidegger is always complaining about the worthlessness of the Turks…and I think I'm beginning to understand why. Now, come.'

'But…' growled Tseng, taking one last suspicious glance into the shadows of the Guard Scorpion before gritting his teeth. 'Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am.'

It was not until Tseng and Scarlet had vanished completely from sight and the buzzing of their helicopter began to fade that Cloud released his grip on Barret, gently unclasping his hand from around his squirming friend's rasping mouth. With a vicious snarl, Barret shoved Cloud forcefully backwards, storming from his concealed position at the rear of the mechanical weapon. He halted at the centre of the space, pounding his gun-arm against the weak shell of the furnace, knocking one of the loosened panels to the ground.

'Just who do ya think you are?' spat Barret furiously, his teeth borne in a wild anger as he turned to watch Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, and Cait Sith emerge one by one from their hiding place.

'You were going to kill her.' answered Cloud gravely. 'What were you thinking? You can't just murder one of the Shinra Executives.'

'An' why not?' roared Barret.

'Because we're wanted men as it is.' snapped Cloud. 'You really want the Turks or SOLDIER on our trail any more than they already are?'

'Who gave _you_ the right to judge who you can kill an' who you can't?' erupted Barret, hammering his chain-gun against the oily cylinder a second time. 'Look at you, ya hypocritical bastard! Why are we here, Cloud, huh? Why have we come this far?'

'Barret, please…' pleaded Tifa.

'We're here because Spiky brought us here so that _he_ could _kill_ Sephiroth. You're the last person who should've stopped me!'

'Barret, listen to yourself.' protested Tifa, her voice tinny as she spoke.

'Oh, so you're siding with _him_, are ya?' he bellowed, his eyes blazing. 'Who would have seen _that_ comin'?'

'Sephiroth burned down our hometown!' barked Cloud.

'An' Scarlet burned down mine!' retaliated Barret, lifting his gun-arm in his direction. 'So, if you wanna talk 'bout revenge…'

'Hey!' came an abrupt cry from the border of the extraction area. 'What are you doing?'

So startled by the interruption was Cloud that he forgot about Barret's threat, lowering the Buster sword and screening his eyes as his gaze shot towards a gaping fracture at the top of one of the wall segments. Yuffie's petite silhouette stood in the opening thirty feet from the ground, her arrogant posture unmistakeable, waving like a child as she spotted Aerith and Tifa. As she took a step forward, the entire brickwork structure swayed beneath her, cracking and crumbling at its foundations at an alarming rate. Yuffie yelped with fright, springing from her position and soaring through the air as the wall collapsed upon itself. Plummeting awkwardly onto the extended arm of a short crane, she lost her balance and fell backwards to the earth a number of feet from the group, landing hard on her rear.

'Yuffie, are you alright?' gasped Tifa, rushing to the girl as she propped herself up, pulling up the green bandana that had slipped down over her eyes.

'Stupid wall!' groaned Yuffie, rubbing her buttocks.

'That's what you get for climbing it.' Cloud said unsympathetically.

'So ungrateful…' sighed Yuffie, shaking her head as she leapt to her feet. 'Don't you guys know how close you came to being discovered by that Turk? It was me who scared those birds off with my shuriken. I saved your asses! And what do you do to thank me? You two try and fight each other like a pair of schoolboys.'

'She's got you there.' chuckled Tifa.

'How did you know he was a Turk?' asked Cloud, ignoring the comment as his thoughts were displaced for a moment by a brief wave of suspicion.

'Let's just say it's not the first time I've seen one.' mumbled Yuffie quietly, glancing at the ground.

'What about the Reactor? Did you find anything useful?'

'No.' she replied bluntly. 'There's nothin' here but junk.'

'Well, thank you, Yuffie, for your help,' said Cloud, his tone growing stern as his uncompromising stare met hers, 'but, if you ever run off like that again, you'll be left behind. Got that?'

'Yeah…whatever…' she grumbled sheepishly, digging her heels in the dirt.

'Well, if we have no more reason to be here,' suggested Cloud, striding briskly past Barret as he made his way back in the direction of the facility's entrance, 'I think we should get outta here. I want to get to Gongaga before nightfall.'

It was a long return walk through the corridors of debris, the already-putrid air thickened by a tension that hung heavily over the six. The aftermath of an argument that had almost led to a clash between he and Barret seemed to be at the forefront of each of their minds, none more so than his. _Had he been wrong not to allow Barret his revenge? _Considering the consequences of the assassination of a Shinra Inc. Executive reassured him that he had made the right decision, but it also forced him to reflect on his own desire for retribution; something that slowly smoothed his anger into disappointment.

Tseng had confirmed Sephiroth had already passed through Gongaga, providing only a sinking sensation within Cloud. It felt as if the closer he got to his nemesis, the easier it became for Sephiroth to slip away, vanishing like a ghost. _At least the Turks haven't found him yet. _It was little consolation; leaving but a glimmer of hope that an ex-SOLDIER and those who travelled with him would out-think the smartest, most merciless and morally-ignorant servants the Shinra held in their possession. Listening to Scarlet had also reminded him that there was always something ominous going on at the company. _Huge Materia? Proud Clod: an ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the Shinra up to_…_?_

At last they came to the crushed gateway of the facility, the late afternoon shadow of its mangled metal strands slithering across the ground like reaching fingers. The low whistle of a sweeping wind resonated around them as it glided between the scrap, tossing sand like frothing waves against the exterior walls of the compound. The sun had already started its descent towards the trees on the horizon, indicating that darkness would be upon them in a few hours. As the party prepared themselves for the trek back across the dunes of arid land, Cloud stopped, casting his gaze toward the wooded trail he had noticed earlier. _There's something about that road_…

'What is it?' asked Tifa, frowning in puzzlement as she followed his stare.

'You guys go on ahead.' he said, motioning across the north slope of the crater from which they had come. 'There's another way into Gongaga. I'm gonna check it out. I'll meet you at the village.'

'I'll come too.' proposed Tifa. 'We don't know what's up there. What if you run into trouble?'

'I won't.' Cloud muttered without heed, tapping his finger on the handle of the Buster sword. 'And besides, who would drive the Buggy?'

'I could.' Yuffie piped up, clasping her hands together in plea.

'You know how to drive?' Aerith said in astonishment.

'Sure.' beamed Yuffie, crossing her arms proudly. 'I know how to do everything. What do you say, Cloud?'

'Just don't break anything.' he answered, glancing at Barret for the first time since departing the extraction room. He still bore a grim expression, but his jaw was no longer as tight as it had been. 'And do whatever _he_ tells you.'

'Okay dokey.' squealed Yuffie, clapping excitedly.

'Let's get goin' then.' grunted Barret, his head tilting in confusion as he watched Aerith edge after Cloud and Tifa. 'Hey! Hey, Aerith, what you doin'?'

'I'm going with those two.' she replied, quickening her step as she jogged to catch up.

'Aerith, no.' Cloud opposed, bidding her to stop. 'Tifa's right. It could be dangerous up there. We don't know…'

'Haven't you learned anything about me?' she rebuked with a playful pout. 'I want to go. If there are monsters up there, then I want to fight with you.'

'Using what exactly?'

'Materia, of course.' she grinned, holding up a pale blue orb.

'Aerith, that's a low-grade Support Materia.' said Cloud. 'It won't get you very far unless it's equipped with another Magic Materia.'

'Yuffie's got some wi her.' squeaked Cait Sith. 'Ah saw her take it fae the chest.'

'What are you talking about, cat?' retorted Yuffie, her mouth opening in shock from the accusation. 'What Materia?'

'I saw you take it too, ya little punk.' Barret growled. 'Now hand it over.'

'Fine!' snorted Yuffie, resentfully reaching under her arm-guard and tossing Barret a yellow sphere. 'It's only Sense Materia. I was using it to help find treasure in the Reactor.'

'And?' said Barret.

'And what?' snapped Yuffie unpleasantly.

'Give me the others.'

'Man, you're no fun!' she moaned, once again retrieving a Materia orb from beneath her arm-guard and placing it in Barret's palm.

'And?'

'For the love of…' she hissed grudgingly, slamming a final green Materia against his chest and storming off. 'That's them all, okay?'

'What did she have?' Cloud asked, exhaling petulantly at Yuffie's tantrum.

'Eh…the Sense Materia, some strange purple one, and…uh…I think this one is Fire.' replied Barret, investigating the orbs as he wandered back to where the three stood.

'We'll take the Fire Materia.' said Cloud. 'Does that suit you, Aerith?'

'Like a charm.' she said with delight, eagerly holding out her hand.

'Barret?' sighed Cloud, lowering his voice.

'Yeah?' he asked, his brows furrowing with the expectancy of an apology.

'Keep an eye on her.' Cloud instructed, with a single nod in Yuffie's direction. Although he did not see her as a threat, he was far from convinced by the girl's erratic behaviour. 'Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid.'

'Whatever.' grumbled Barret, his displeasure in Cloud's stubbornness clear, barely acknowledging him as he waved goodbye. 'I'll see you two when you get to Gongaga.'

The hum of the mosquito's fluttering wings echoed across the glade as it danced through the air like a yoyo, darting hither and thither, investigating the arousing scent of fresh blood. It seemed blissfully oblivious to the cooling shade that filtered into the tiny clearing as the sun prepared to set over the forest, or the narrow, focused blue eyes that followed its every move. It dove towards the earth, the stench of sweat driving it on; soon it would feast. Suddenly, the mosquito's flight was stopped, paralysed by the crushing weight that pressed down on its entire body, helpless as it was drawn towards the smirking figure.

'Still got it, yo.' Reno declared victoriously, studying the bug trapped between his fingertips.

'Fastest of the Turks, huh?' grunted Rude, glancing back from his post on the dirt trail to see his partner sprawled on the grassy floor, his lean face contorted with fascination.

'You guessed it.' he laughed, releasing his grip on the mosquito and allowing it to disappear hurriedly into the surrounding foliage.

'Not that you have many to compare yourself to nowadays.' said Rude.

'Fastest then, fastest now.' breathed Reno, smiling smugly as he pointed at the thin red tattooed slash at the side of each eye. 'Just like the markings say, dude; speed, style, and serious kick ass, yo.'

'Speed isn't everything.'

'Not this again, Rude.' chuckled Reno, shaking his head. 'How many times are you gonna make that stupid bet? C'mon, man, you already lost your Escort Guard, your Shinra Beta, and your favourite earrings to me.'

'Don't remind me.'

'Sorry, old friend.' chortled Reno, springing quickly to his feet and sticking out his tongue jokingly. A small bird squawked overhead, startled by the sharp motion. Reno paid it no attention, his thoughts meandering into the distance. 'I wonder how Corin and Violet are getting on in Junon?'

'I doubt they'll have any problems.' answered Rude, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. 'But, even if they did, the Legend is still around to cover their backs.'

'Yeah, you're right, yo.' nodded Reno. 'It's just that Violet was complaining that her old injury has been affecting her accuracy lately.'

'You were worried for her?'

'No, man.' spluttered Reno defensively, holding up his hands in protest. 'I just was concerned…y'know…as a fellow Turk…'

'I see…'

'I don't have a crush on her, yo!'

'I didn't say anything…'

'You didn't have to.' said Reno, folding his arms. 'But, since you brought it up…who do _you_ have a crush on?'

'No-one…' replied Rude uncomfortably, turning from Reno, the tanned skin of his bald head burning a brilliant crimson.

'Hey?' pried Reno in amusement. 'What the hell you gettin' so embarrassed about? C'mon, tell me, yo. Who do you like?'

'Tifa…'

'_Tifa_?' gasped Reno, his jaw dropping. 'Geez, dude, that's a tough one. I mean…sure she's hot, but she's one of the enemy, yo. Don't you remember what happened last time with that Chelsea chick?'

'Yeah…'

'Then, what are you thinkin'? I mean…poor Elena. I thought she and you were kinda…y'know…'

'Elena likes Tseng.'

'Huh?' stammered Reno, dumbfounded. 'I didn't know that. How did you know? But, that'll never work either. Tseng's our boss…and I'm pretty sure he's got feelings for that Ancient.'

'A tough one indeed…'

Rude cut off, his gaze shifting sharply towards the path. The sound of hastened footsteps had reached their ears, announcing someone's approach from around the bend. A wry smile curled over Reno's lips as he stared hungrily at the thick leaves of the fern branches that hung over the corner of the road, his keen fingers wrapping around the handle of his new electromagnetic rod as he slipped it from the pocket of his uniform jacket. He slipped forward, adopting his attacking stance, waiting silently until the scratching was only a few feet away, and extended his weapon in preparation to strike.

'Elena?' he groaned in disappointment as the blonde Turk scurried around the curve, swatting the long leaves from her reddened face.

'Speak of the devil…' said Rude, relaxing his tensed muscles.

'Reno…Rude…' she panted, doubling over as she came to an abrupt halt before them. 'The enemy…Cloud…come…'

'Wow, take it easy, yo.' insisted Reno, slapping the young girl on the back. 'Catch your breath.'

'They're here…' Elena coughed, ignoring his advice as she desperately tried to relay her message. 'Cloud and the others…they're really here.'

'So the information was reliable.' murmured Rude, sharing a fleeting glance of comprehension with Reno.

'It would seem that way.' Reno concurred. 'Elena, are you sure it was them?'

'Positive.' she replied. 'It's Cloud and the two girls.'

'Then, it's time…' grinned Reno.

'Girls, huh?' frowned Rude.

'That doesn't mean you should go easy on them, yo.' said Reno.

'Don't worry…I'll do my job.'

'I would expect nothing less, partner.'

'I'll go report to Tseng.' said Elena, pulling her PHS from her pocket as she started along the track. 'We'll be counting on you two.'

'Don't sweat it.' snorted Reno, giving her a playful thumbs-up. 'We'll take care of them, yo. And if anyone was going to ask, I feel as good as new.'

Cloud had become lost in his own thoughts as he, Tifa, and Aerith scaled the rough mountain path through the great swell of trees on the eastern borders of the Gongaga Forest, not once adding to the vibrant conversation the girls had undertaken about the colourful but intense personality of the newest recruit to their cause, Yuffie. The road had taken them high into the realms of Diablo's Rock, where the army of fern trees had grown tall and unkempt, their limbs leaning sloppily across the trail like a curtain of green and gold. The northern and southern crests of the mighty column loomed constantly over them on either side, shadows stealing up their hardened granite faces, marred only by the wisps of chimney smoke which drifted from the village that lay in the trough between the two.

Now, realising his pace had unexpectedly quickened, Cloud returned from his inner musings to discover the steep incline of the pebbled pathway had become slightly more than a trivial gradient. The clusters of branches had grown less thick also, although they still proved a significant barrier to the visibility of his surroundings. Lifting his eyes to where the girls trod a short distance in front, he saw a bend in the road ahead, and at once a sense of foreboding enveloped him.

'Wait!' he hissed in a hushed voice, hurriedly drawing the Buster sword as he strode towards Aerith and Tifa whose discussion had died immediately.

'What is it?' gulped Aerith nervously, paralysed with concern as she watched Cloud's narrowed gaze pass searchingly across the trees as he neared the two.

'Can't you feel that?' he whispered, thoroughly scrutinizing the backdrop, holding a hand up for them to remain perfectly still. 'We're not alone…'

Adrenaline coursed through Cloud's body as he waited for the ambush; for the attack his SOLDIER intuition knew was coming. Nothing stirred but the fluttering fern leaves as they bobbed gently in the cool evening breeze, and the only sound was the sweet singing of birds perched in the treetops. His heart thumping, his concentration fixed, he crept towards the corner, his heightened awareness pleading with him to approach it with caution. Gesturing for the girls to slowly follow, Cloud crouched among the roots of the last tree at the side of the road, and peered carefully around the bend.

'It's been a while, Slick.' called Reno.

He and Rude stood in a small grassy clearing only a few feet away, their black Turks uniforms instantly appearing out of place in the rich environment, apparently unsurprised by the sudden presence of the three. Both seemed relaxed as they waited; Rude tightening his leather gloves as he clasped his hands in front of him, towering over Reno who had begun tapping the tip of his electromagnetic rod against his shoulder, his casual image enhanced by the untidy white shirt beneath his jacket. Pinning the spikes of his long red hair back from his forehead with his goggles, Reno took a step forward, sneering as he saw Aerith and Tifa emerge behind Cloud.

'Not long enough.' growled Cloud, raising his sword threateningly.

'Too long, actually.' replied Reno, glancing absently about him as he spoke. 'It's payback time for what you folks did to me in Sector7. That bullet wound put me out of action…and I don't like to be put out of action, do I Rude?'

'No.' said Rude.

'I certainly do not.' Reno continued with a mock frown. 'You always miss the exciting assignments when you're out of action. And I hate missing exciting missions…don't I Rude?'

'Yes.'

'How can you stand there complaining about an injury when what you did in Sector7 killed thousands of innocent people?' screamed Tifa; a retort that was filled with as much sadness and regret as it was anger and hatred. 'Our friends were on that Support Pillar when it collapsed!'

'Orders are orders, yo.' shrugged Reno without interest. 'The duty of a Turk is to complete the mission without question.'

'Enough of this!' snapped Cloud. 'Get out of our way.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that, yo.' answered Reno, pretending to inspect his rod. 'I don't like to be taken for a fool…especially not by low-lives like you. It means I have a score to settle.'

'Get out of our way.' Cloud repeated in a low voice.

'I've been saving my new EMR just for you guys.' winked Reno, lightly swinging his weapon through the air. 'I can't wait to try it out. It's custom made, protected by a spine of Mythril, so that big sword of yours won't do much good against it.'

'We'll see about that.' snarled Cloud, starting towards the two.

'That's as far as you go.' said Rude.

In a motion that seemed to last an eternity, the larger Turk drew his arm back, a pale green Materia haze forming around it, and released his entire might into a single punch. His fist collided devastatingly with the path, sending a torrent of Earth magic surging towards the three, tearing the ground apart like paper. Cloud sprang quickly backwards, pulling the girls out of the way as the small earthquake shot past them, the energy of the attack diminishing after a few moments to leave a trench of broken rock across the road.

He spun just in time to see Reno leap high into the air, as agile as a cat and as fast as a chocobo, his electromagnetic rod extended as he prepared to bring it smashing down on the trio. The power behind the motion was impressive for someone who had never been subjected to the unforgiving Mako infusions; the process that gave SOLDIERs their superior and almost superhuman abilities. Propelling his whole body upwards with his legs, Cloud soared to meet the Turk, a screech of metal ringing out as his blade struck the live rod.

The force of the blow sent Reno crashing back to the ground, plunging heavily into a thick thorn bush on the edge of the glade. He yelped in pain as he shot immediately from the jagged reaches of the plant, plucking a twig from his rear in time to block Cloud's dynamic assault. They clashed at speed; Reno's quick arm movements just enough to parry the Buster sword. As he brought his weapon down time and again, Cloud saw the veins bulge on his opponent's forehead, straining under the relentless pounding. Lashing out with his boot, he knocked Reno's standing leg from under him as he tried to escape the beating, bearing over the Turk with crushing pressure.

Suddenly, Aerith cried out pleadingly from behind them, drawing his attention for the slightest of moments. In the instant that Cloud turned his head from his prey, Reno lurched forward, ramming his shoulder into his gut. Losing his balance, Cloud stumbled backwards, unable to stop himself roaring with agony as Reno slammed his rod against his chest, sending a strong current of electricity blazing through him. He was helpless as every nerve in his body seemed to act beyond his control, his limbs shuddering violently as the voltage tore across his muscles, causing his sword to fall from his grasp.

It was a number of seconds before Reno withdrew his weapon, a high-pitched cackle escaping his lips as he watched Cloud collapse onto the path. The world spun around him; his ears thumping with the sound of blood pulsing through his veins. Reno stepped smugly over him, his gaze fixed on the girls. Gasping for air as his body continued to twitch, Cloud fought powerlessly to drag himself from the ground as the sight of an intense duel between Tifa and Rude unfolded twenty feet from where he lay, able only to claw weakly at the handle of the Buster sword.

Tifa dodged as Rude's fist careered towards her head, her instinctual reflexes and martial arts training instantly taking over. She evaded punch after punch, ducking and diving as she dipped her body nimbly to avoid the Turk's ferocious swipes. Dropping a shoulder, Rude's swing missed her by no more than an inch, leaving the slimmest of gaps for her to execute her own attack.

Tifa struck viciously at her foe, driving her studded gloves into his midriff. Rude wheezed painfully as the air was knocked from his lungs, sluggishly raising his arms to defend himself as Tifa rushed at him, smashing through his blockade with relentless vigour. Her kicks seemed too strong for Rude's boxer-like stance, edging him backwards until a single thrust caught him heavily at his groin, causing his knees to buckle beneath him. Tifa loomed over him, her arm drawn back, ready to unleash her anger on the Turk; to unleash her hatred for Shinra.

With a sudden blur of movement, Rude's fist collided explosively with her unguarded stomach. The strength generated in that one attack was enough to lift her from the ground, launching her across the trail, slamming her against a nearby tree trunk. Staggering to his feet, Rude brushed himself down, his right leg lagging as he shuffled achingly to where Tifa had landed. He stopped before her, indecisive as she reached out for help, only to see the razor-like blade of the Buster sword appear unexpectedly at the side of his head.

'Wait!' yelled Reno as Cloud pressed the weapon menacingly against his partner's neck.

Cloud glanced around to see Reno standing a short distance from him, a wicked glint in his sneering eyes as he held Aerith firmly in his grasp, the teeth at the end of his electromagnetic rod shoved against her throat. Aerith's expression had become unreadable, her face glazed with blankness. Her entire body seemed perfectly rigid, her arms by her side, offering no attempt to escape his clutches.

'Let her go!' demanded Cloud.

'And if I refuse?' he smirked.

'Then, you can say goodbye to your partner.' Cloud warned, lifting Rude's goateed chin with the tip of the sword so that he faced the unflinching Reno.

'Threatening the Turks won't go down well on your permanent record, Slick.' said Reno coolly. 'And I'm surprised you even know how to handle that thing.'

'I've already shown you're no match for an ex-SOLDIER.' spat Cloud, his rage flaring as Reno winked derisively at him. Restricting the urge to let Rude go and charge at the sleazy rival, he noticed a fleeting throb in Aerith's fingers, closely followed by the thinnest of pale green mists at her forearm. Her face remained unchanged, but the ticking of her thought process was so loud that Cloud could almost hear it.

'Ex-SOLDIER, huh?' snorted Reno, rolling his eyes. 'Geez, man, when are you…hey, what the hell? Is something burning?'

Glancing down, his jaw dropped in panic as the small flames of Fire magic emitting from Aerith's fingertips set his black suit alight. Pushing her away from him, he cried out frantically as the blaze spread rapidly across the jacket, waving his smoking arm as it slithered up his sleeve. Spinning on the spot, he tried desperately to tear the suit from his back, his dancing feet stumbling over the rocky path beneath him.

'Get it off me! Get it off!' screamed Reno, his high-pitched wails disturbing the nesting birds above them.

Rude broke free of Cloud's relaxed grip, darting towards Reno, whacking his comrade's body in an attempt to extinguish the flames. Together, they managed to haul the smouldering coat to the ground, stamping on it as the frayed material curled and melted. A maddened stare filled Reno's eyes as he turned back towards Aerith, who had scampered to where Cloud stood, but as he extended his rod once again, Rude stepped in front of him, pointing at his silver wristwatch. Understanding, Reno gave a short frustrated nod, his jaw clenching as he cast a final gaze at Cloud and the girls.

'Even though we are retreating,' he muttered, scowling, 'it doesn't mean we're not still victorious. You folks got off light today. Next time we meet, you ain't gonna be so lucky. See you around, yo.'

As he watched Reno dash off back down the cliffside, with Rude limping hastily behind, Cloud could not help but allow a feeling of dread to descend upon him. The strange appearance of the Turks was an ill omen, and even more concerning was the suggestion that the group had not passed as far under Shinra's radar as they thought they had. Leaning forward, Cloud held out his hand for Tifa to take hold of, hauling her up from her dazed position at the base of the fern tree.

'Something seems wrong.' she said immediately, wincing as she massaged her stomach. 'It was like they knew we were coming.'

'I think they followed us…' agreed Cloud, his voice hushed and brooding, 'but there were no signs of it. Something's definitely amiss…'

'You think there's a spy among us?' gulped Aerith. A silence fell over the party with the words, their connotations far from comforting.

'I don't even want to consider the possibility.' exhaled Cloud after a few seconds, closing his eyes, his mind racing. 'I…I want to be able to trust everyone…'

'But, what about Yuffie?' asked Tifa shakily, as if she was speaking aloud the thoughts of the others.

'What about her?'

'Doesn't it seem a bit too much of coincidence to you guys that the day we meet her, we also run into the Turks?' said Tifa, almost in denial.

'I have my suspicions of the girl,' Cloud frowned, lowering his stare, 'and there's definitely more to her than meets the eye, but do you really believe she's working with the Shinra?'

'What are we going to do?' said Aerith. 'We can't just forget about this.'

'Let's just try not to think about it too much right now.' he replied. 'But be sure to keep your eyes and ears open. We don't know anyone's guilty yet, so we can't accuse them of anything.'

'Will that really work?' Tifa said sceptically.

'For now, what's the alternative?' shrugged Cloud, slowly returning the Buster sword to its magnetic holder as he set off along the trail. 'Either way, it's gonna be nightfall soon. I say we should probably keep going. We can deal with this when we get to the Gongaga...'


	33. Vol VIII - Chapter 18

CHAPTER TWENTY

**The Missing SOLDIER**

A vast curtain of luxurious magenta had been all but drawn across the cloudless evening sky as Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa at last arrived at the remote domain of the village of Gongaga. Their wooded trail had ascended the mountainside to a place where it left the expansive view of the forest, and continued through a broad fissure in the mighty summit of Diablo's Rock, signifying that their hike was almost at an end. High canyon-like walls of cool mossy stone stood on either side as the trio walked down the shallow curving decline, following the road as it wound in an arc to the large cliffside plateau upon which Gongaga rested, gazing out over the world below.

The village seemed eerily quiet and still to Cloud as he rounded the final bend of the sloping corridor, its serene existence far exceeding that which he had known as a boy in Nibelheim. He had grown to expect the gentle song of wind chimes when all was calm, but the heavy silence around him now was like an unwelcoming aura. Beyond the thin grouping of palm trees and parting walls at the foot of the trail, he saw the homes and other buildings of the small community enclosed by the rock, and was slightly surprised by how incredibly rural and dated they appeared.

The structures were of unique design; large in size but with perfectly cylindrical outer redbrick walls, and a tall, domed tile roof that fashioned a spire at its height. Few more than a dozen houses were dotted around the area, many of which seemed vacant, their windows and doors boarded up with wide planks of wood and wire mesh. Drawing closer, Cloud realized that the scrap patchwork was not reserved only to the unlit and uninhabited dwellings, but filled unusually-placed wounds on the damaged exteriors of even the most exuberant residences.

'What happened to this place?' whimpered Aerith, her sad eyes absorbing the desolate surroundings of Gongaga as she passed beneath a ragged iron gateway and into the boundaries of the village.

White smoke floated from the chimneys of a handful of homes a short distance from the entrance of the old dirt path, caressing the rooftops like rambling souls, fading into the atmosphere before they had escaped the limits of the ridge. The three wandered slowly amongst the abandoned houses, taking great care not to disturb the piled sheets of rusting steel and moulding barrels that seemed to accompany each. The pebbled pathways between the buildings were broken only by unattended rogue mounds of thick grass and weeds, rustling softly as the breeze slipped over them.

Looking up, Cloud could make out one building at the edge of the plateau that differed from the rest. A sandstone extension had been built at the side of the regular circular exterior, forming the silhouette of an enormous boot against the waning heavens, its shape made all the more irregular by the outline of the Buggy parked outside. An engraved plaque hung above the doorway, its polished face glimmering in the dim light, the artistic letters upon it reading 'Tonadu Inn'.

As they crossed the clearing towards the inn, there came an abrupt shuffling sound to their left. Cloud froze, holding out a hand as a signal for Aerith and Tifa to halt, snatching at the Buster sword with the other. Following their meeting with the Turks, he was far from willing to be ambushed a second time that evening. Straining his eyes as he glanced towards the shadowy main road that led west down through the mountain, he could make out a small section of land separate from the village, bound by a wild hedge of verdant shrubbery and a low white fence.

The scratching noise repeated, so faint it was almost undetectable, like the dragging of cloth across dry earth. Frowning, Cloud took a few sweeping steps forwards, stealing over the clearing in the swiftest of motions. With light feet, he reached the road, hastily pressing his back against the thick bush. With a clenched jaw, his fingers wrapped firmly around the handle of his weapon as he carefully removed it from its leather sheath, he leaned his neck around the corner of the hedge, peering cautiously inside.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat as his eyes registered the broad marble headstones, reflecting the melting red and purple of the fading dusk. He counted eleven grave markers in the tiny cemetery, arranged without order across a lawn of silken grass, each of varying size and detail. A man knelt before one such grave, his head lowered as he placed a single tulip upon the small headstone, offering an unspoken prayer for the child that had been buried there. For a short while Cloud remained in the same position, unable to move, numbed by the sad sight. He felt the air grow colder, as if the place held in it an ambiance of sorrow.

'Most people in this village lost someone in the explosion.' the man said suddenly, his voice laden with somber. Although his head was still bowed as he rose slowly from his knees, Cloud knew immediately that the man was aware of his presence, and was speaking directly to him. 'Fathers…brothers…sons…taken away in a single moment. I come here every night to pray for those who perished that day. I believe it's important never to forget what happened.'

'What did happen?' Cloud asked in a whisper, for his tongue would allow him nothing louder.

'A tragedy.' sighed the man, turning and looking up at Cloud with a weary expression. Although far from elderly, the man appeared to have aged beyond his years, his gaze drained of whatever joy it may once have had. He was clad in brown waistcoat over a grey shirt, his black hair matted under a similarly-coloured bonnet. 'You're not from around here, are you son?'

'No.' answered Cloud, retreating from the hedge so that he was on longer concealed. As he did so, a strange sign of recognition filled the man's face, almost undetected. The reaction instilled a sense of restlessness within Cloud. _Does this guy know me?_

'A traveler, eh?' he chortled as he took his stare from Cloud's eyes, forcing a weak smile, starting back towards the entrance. 'You with the others that came here?'

'What others?' Cloud asked suspiciously, his brows furrowing as he waited for the man's response.

'Those who arrived in that big vehicle.' replied the man, pointing in the direction of the inn. 'You with them?'

'Yeah.' he nodded, relaxing slightly.

'Been a while since any outsiders came to these parts.' he said, pulling the wooden gate closed behind him, his tone brightening considerably as he noticed Tifa and Aerith. 'And you brought lady friends, too, I see.'

'We're only here for the night.' said Cloud.

'I understand…' the man murmured, a hint of hesitation as he spoke, his focus flitting for the slightest of moments from Cloud's face to the crested belt at his waist. 'However…there is something I would like to show you.'

'Huh?' blurted Cloud, bewildered by the request.

'There is something I want _you_ to see.' repeated the man, almost pleadingly. _Maybe he does know me_…

'Listen, mister,' Cloud spluttered, raising his palms, 'I don't know who you think I am, but…'

'I promise it'll only take a moment.' he insisted.

'Why me?' asked Cloud warily.

'You'll see.' he said amiably, gesturing for Cloud to follow him as he started back along the road, scurrying towards a house that rested nearby at the foot of the surrounding mountain walls. Cloud shot a puzzled glance at the girls, reluctant to do as the man asked. Tifa shrugged, while Aerith waved him on, neither seeming as concerned by the unusual situation as he was.

'Go.' Aerith mouthed, beckoning him forwards.

'Come on.' called the man pleasantly as he reached the low doorway to his home, the golden light from inside bathing him in a radiant glow as he heaved the oak door open. With a long breath, Cloud trotted up the path after him, Aerith and Tifa sticking close behind.

The three were met by an assuring warmth as they entered the house, at once feeling at ease with the friendliness of the interior. The room opened into wide living quarters, heated by a flickering log fire in the corner. A small kitchen area covered the wall on their right, gleaming and tidy, ending at a partition which apparently led to the bedroom beyond. A dark-haired lady sat at the dining table in the centre of the room, her confused gaze darting between the unexpected intrusion and the man as he rummaged through the drawers of a pinewood cabinet opposite her.

'William, what in the name of goodness are you doing?' she gasped, hurriedly pulling a red headscarf down over her curls in embarrassment. 'And who are these people?'

'Just a moment, dear.' the man replied absently, muttering to himself as he withdrew an old brown envelope. 'Ah, here it is…'

'Here what is?' demanded the woman, leaning over to see what he held in his hand. After a moment of staring blankly at the envelope, William bit his lip, and nervously fumbled a piece of folded paper from inside. Turning, he handed the page to Cloud, his expression again abundant with sadness.

'Please read this.' he asked softly.

'What?' stammered Cloud.

'Please.' William said again. 'I need you to do this…'

'Go ahead.' encouraged Tifa, her words like an ultimatum, leaving him outnumbered and without a choice. Uncertain of how to proceed, Cloud hesitantly accepted the note from the man. The paper felt worn and tender, as if it had been read and reread a great many times. Slowly, he opened the sheet to find a handwritten letter, the blue ink fading but still legible. Studying it, he began to skim over the sentences, deciding to keep the content to himself as he read, wary that if it related to him, he may not want the girls to hear.

_Hey,_

_Thank you for your last letter, it certainly put a smile back on my face. It's nice to know you guys are thinking of me, but there's really no reason for you to worry. I've spent most of my time in and around Midgar these last few months. It feels as if my entire life is revolving around this goddamn city. Fortunately, construction of the Plate is almost complete, so maybe one day soon I'll be able to look out from the Company's Headquarters and not see all those cranes and scaffolding everywhere. One can dream, eh?_

_Oh, did I tell you I was recently promoted to First Class? Things have been kinda hectic here, so I haven't really had a chance to take it all in. It means I get to work with Sephiroth more often. Can you believe it? Me…working with a hero? I have Angeal to thank for that; it was he who recommended me. I don't see him any more, though, but I can't really go into it…_

_So how are things back in the country? Are all the girls missing me? I can still remember the look on Merli's face when she found out I was leaving to join SOLDIER. What about the Mako Reactor? Did Shinra send anyone to deal with the malfunction the workers found? You should see the Reactors they have in Midgar. I've been inside some of them and, man, it's too easy to get lost. They do make life so much simpler, though. Speaking of easy, have you even tried using the Worldwide Network yet? It would be so much quicker to write and send letters by computer. Everyone here does it. The Company's technology is so advanced I can even receive mail on my phone. Can you imagine?_

_I can't think of what else to tell you. Work is still pretty tough even though the War is over. I dunno if you read in the newspapers, but there's an anti-Shinra organization called AVALANCHE that's been causing problems both here and in Junon. I have full faith in the Company to deal with the terrorists, though. We always do. Oh, and I almost forgot, I've managed to get myself a girlfriend. We met at a church in the Midgar Slums. She's very pretty. I think you guys would like her._

_Anyway, I better finish this up. I'm supposed to be on duty just now and if Director Lazard catches me, he'll probably make me take more training sessions with the Third Classes. I don't know when I'll next get the chance to write because I never know when I'll be sent on another assignment. Hope you guys are well. Say hello to everyone in the village for me. Love you, mum and dad,_

_Zack_

_Zack_…_? Could this be_…_?_

'Why did you give me this?' Cloud asked, his throat drying as the contemplated the possibility of such a coincidence.

'The glare…' said William, not taking his hard gaze from him.

'Glare?' he stammered.

'The glare in your eyes. You're a SOLDIER, right?'

'Ex-SOLDIER.' sighed Cloud.

'SOLDIER?' gasped the woman, her jaw dropping in realization as she scrambled to her feet, spilling tea across her purple frock. 'Do you know anything about our son?'

'I…I don't know…' murmured Cloud, shaking his head. 'There's a lot I don't remember.'

'His name is Zack Fair.' answered the man. As he said the name, Cloud heard the faintest of gasps escape Aerith's lips and, turning, he saw her raise a hand to her stunned mouth.

'Young lady…' William queried, a hint of hope in his words, 'do…do you know him…?'

'I…I…' she struggled, shaking her head.

'What happened to your son?' asked Tifa, inadvertently diverting the attention. She too seemed to have been affected by the name, as the enthusiasm had left her voice.

'He left this village over ten years ago, shortly after his fourteenth birthday.' replied the woman, her face sinking. 'He said he didn't want to live in the country anymore and that he wanted to start a new life in the city; a new life as a SOLDIER.'

'The letter says he made it to First Class.' said Cloud. 'That's an incredible achievement. There are very few of us who ever got that far, but…'

'You were a First Class too?'

'Yeah.'

'And you never heard anything about a Zack in your time?' pried the man, his eyes trained on Cloud, the question burning through his mind.

'I'm sorry…I don't remember…'

'He was such a good boy.' wept his mother. 'He worked so hard as a SOLDIER. He even helped put an end to the Great War. Everything seemed to be going so well for him, but…that letter…that's all we have to remind us of our son. We received it six or seven years ago, and it was the last time we ever heard from him…'

'He hasn't contacted you since?' gulped Tifa.

'We tried so hard for a long time to reach him through Shinra,' explained the man, dejectedly, 'but all we ever got were empty answers and more questions. It was as if all his records had been destroyed by the Army, and any knowledge of his existence had been covered up. That continued for years, even after the explosion at the Mako Reactor. We had always lived in hope that he was alright, and simply too busy to speak to us, but we knew something was seriously wrong after the disaster. There is no way our Zack wouldn't have made sure we were safe after what happened.

'We kept trying to contact him, but Shinra continued to block our attempts. No-one was willing to speak of our son; almost like they had something to hide. Then, about a year ago, we had an unexpected visitor. A young woman from the company came here a few times while not on duty. She was such a lovely girl; often visiting just to see how we were. She called herself Cissnei, and claimed to be a friend of Zack. She told us that our son had been missing from the Shinra for four years, and although she couldn't tell us his whereabouts, her language suggested he was still alive. But, it's been more than six months since we last saw Cissnei. It seems she has disappeared from Shinra, too. All we can do now if pray for our son, and hope that he's living his life out there somewhere…'

With the final few words, Aerith erupted into a muffled sob. Cloud looked around to see her lip trembling as she breathed heavily, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek. The news had undoubtedly come as a great shock to her, cracking her relaxed exterior. Mumbling that she needed some fresh air, she darted outside, leaving the others exchanging perplexed glances. For a number of seconds, William stared accusingly at the ajar doorway but, with a lasting sigh, he slumped into one of the chairs.

'I'm sorry about her.' said Tifa, finally breaking the silence. 'We've had a long day, and…'

'There's no need to apologise.' William smiled. 'Why don't you go and see if she's alright?'

'I will.'

'She would tell us if she knew anything about our son, wouldn't she?' he said, almost pleadingly.

'Zack…' Tifa hesitated in the doorway, lowering her head. 'I…um…yes, of course she would…'

'I'm sorry we can't be of much help.' muttered Cloud, gently setting the letter on the table. Watching the distraught man comfort his wife as she cried against his shoulder, he was overcome by a strange sensation. He was filled with the desire to help the couple, to find the missing SOLDIER, though not for them; but for himself. _What is my connection to Zack Fair? How does this link me to Aerith? Why are she and Tifa acting so strangely? What happened to you two_…_?_

Offering a brief farewell, Cloud stepped outside. The cool evening breeze was crisp, refreshing from the heat of the house, soothing against his skin. Straining his eyes as he peered across the plateau, he saw the girls huddled together beneath the shadow of the Buggy. The bedroom lights of the Tonadu Inn seemed a very distant attraction, leaving Cloud wishing he could be alone in the darkness to think. With heavy feet, he trudged across the clearing to where Aerith and Tifa stood, both staring into the vast speckled night sky. Even as he approached, he could see Aerith's eyes remained teary, glimmering as they reflected the stars above.

'What do you want to say to the others?' Cloud asked without giving the girls a chance to register his presence.

'About what just happened?' Tifa said with a puzzled frown, taking her arm from around Aerith's shoulder.

'About the Turks.'

'I'm not sure.' she said thoughtfully, taking a moment to ponder their options. 'What do _you_ think we should do?'

'I think we should keep this to ourselves for the time being.' replied Cloud, meeting the bewildered stares that shot towards him.

'You can't be serious?' spluttered Aerith, wiping a final tear from her cheek.

'How do think Barret would react if he thought there was a spy among us?' he posed with a sigh, casting a concerned glance towards the inn. 'We should keep quiet until we figure out how to deal with it. Right now, we don't know who to trust. And that's assuming there even is a spy.'

'I don't know…' Tifa mumbled nervously.

'We have to agree on this now.' said Cloud. 'Are you two in or not?'

'Yeah.' gulped Tifa.

'Aerith?'

'I…' she started, before pursing her lips, defeated. 'Fine.'

'Good.' Cloud nodded, turning from them, unwilling to reveal the pulses of doubt in his eyes. 'Then, we should probably go join the others. It's getting late.'

The following few hours passed for Cloud as if he was trapped in a dream; forever aware of what was going on around him, but feeling somewhat detached from the reality of it all. After regrouping with his comrades and enjoying a late supper prepared by the young innkeeper, he had spent much of the time sitting alone in the corner of the lounge, staring silently into the entrancing fireplace of the room as fatigue enveloped him. The events of the day had taken their toll on his already-fragile mind, gnawing at his thoughts, feasting on him like a parasite.

A rattle of pottery drew his attention, and he turned towards the others with a weary glance to see the innkeeper setting a tray of tea on the table between them. The girl had worked tirelessly to ensure the comfort of the party since their arrival, tending to their every need. Although she was the sole owner of the Tonadu Inn, Merli was only a few years older than Cloud. She was slim in figure, with thick locks of wavy auburn hair that she had pulled back from her charming face into a ponytail. Distributing the steaming cups of tea amongst those who desired them, Merli helped herself into the remaining faded leather armchair, stuffing her stained apron behind her.

Cloud sipped his drink without sound, absorbing the décor of the lounge for the first time as it sharpened his senses. Other than the chairs and pinewood table, whose surface was covered by a patterned cloth of black and red emblems, the room was furnished only by various iron candle holders. The floor was bare, and the wooden boards creaked underfoot as people moved to and fro across them, but beamed with a warming glow as it reflected the heat of the flames in the hearth. There was a rough, discoloured area on one wall where the building had been struck by debris in the Reactor explosion, the brickwork patched by steel and wood, but solid nonetheless to complete the cosy interior. Everyone but Aerith was gathered there, lost in their own worlds just as Cloud had been.

'Merli?' Barret cleared his throat after a while, breaking the calm of the room as he leaned over in his seat to place his empty mug on the table. 'Can I ask you something?'

'I don't see why not.' she responded, chuckling softly in the same playful manner she had shown all evening.

'I…' he said slowly, as if determined to find the right words. 'I wanted to know 'bout what happened here. Y'know…with the Reactor…'

'Oh…' stammered Merli, her expression faltering with the request. Her gaze fell to the floor, and she gripped her cup tighter.

'I'm sorry.' said Barret, waving an apologetic hand. 'I…'

'It's alright.' Merli smiled. 'I just haven't thought about it in a while.'

'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want.' offered Tifa, scowling accusingly at Barret.

'I'm fine.' she assured them, shifting in her chair so that she could see the group better. As she prepared her story, Red XIII moved from his place against the fire to the feet of Yuffie, who automatically began to run her fingers through his mane as she listened attentively. 'The Mako Reactor was first built here about a decade ago. At the time, representatives of the Shinra Company would visit the townspeople to advise them of the benefits of Mako energy. My parents and the generations before them had long relied on coal as their main energy source, but with the difficulties of importing it from Corel and the Eastern Continent, the concept of easier, cheaper electricity was something that appealed to all. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out that way.'

'Tell me 'bout it…' muttered Barret under his breath.

'Be quiet.' shushed Tifa.

'Anyway, the construction of the Reactor meant jobs for most of the village, and it did not take much to convince the people that it would be a positive thing.' Merli continued. 'With training from Shinra, the workers were taught to build and maintain the Reactor. My husband was one of them. But, they were never warned of the dangers involved. The company went ahead with their plans without thinking about Gongaga's safety. All they kept telling us was how happy it would make us; how much better our lives would be. The loss of some of the natural beauty that surrounded this place was a price the villagers were willing to pay. But, we were punished for our ignorance; all it brought us was sadness. What Gongaga is today is the result of all that.

'After the War ended, we used to hear about different activist groups that had risen to oppose the Shinra. Do you remember the attacks at Junon about seven years ago when there was an attempted assassination on President Shinra? The same people who did that – AVALANCHE I think they were called – and others just like them were responsible for causing problems at Mako Reactors across the world. Those who worked at the Gongaga Reactor were constantly vigilant about such threats, determined not to allow these terrorists to disrupt our way of life.

'Whether or not it was caused by a rebel group, we'll never know, but there was a mysterious fault that arose one day at one of the cooling tanks. The malfunction was reported immediately to Shinra Headquarters, and my husband personally requested that a team of engineers be sent out to deal with the problem. Weeks passed, then months, and my husband grew increasingly concerned by the company's lack of action. Not even after he asked an old friend in the General Affairs Department to help would they do anything. Whatever the fault, Shinra deemed it unnecessary to correct it. For over two years my husband pleaded with Headquarters, but it was all in vain.

'Then, three years ago, something terrible happened. I got a call from my husband one day to say there was something seriously wrong with the cooling system at the Reactor, but before he could finish warning me, the line went dead. I can't really recall what happened next. All I remember is the sound of thunder, and the earth shaking more violently than anything I've ever felt before. It seemed like the whole world was going to end and, suddenly, everything went black.

'When I came to, I was trapped beneath a section of the wall that had collapsed on me. It turns out part of the Reactor shell struck the inn in the explosion. Even after all this time, you'll still find pieces of it scattered around the village. Many of the houses were damaged in the blast, but nobody cared about that…we lost much more important things that day. Family…friends…gone in an instant. Do people really need Reactors to live? Aren't there more important things in life…?'

'Those damn bastards…' Barret swore, his lips trembling, his eyes glazing over as he realized the similarities with what had happened to his hometown.

'We understand your pain.' comforted Tifa, her voice as soft as a whisper as she placed a healing hand on Merli's knee. A tear trickled down the girl's brave face, and she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. 'Shinra have taken something precious from all of us, too.'

'Huh?' Merli frowned, puzzled as she looked up at Tifa.

'Because of them…my father…' Tifa answered, her throat growing dry as she spoke. 'Barret lost his wife. Cloud and Aerith lost their mothers. Red had his freedom taken from him. Yuffie's country was torn apart by war. And Cait Sith…well…'

'Ah dinnae think ah qualify, lassie.' shrugged the mechanical cat. 'Ah'm just a fortune teller.'

'The point is,' Tifa carried on, shaking off Cait Sith's thoughtless response, 'the reason we're here – the reason we are on this journey – is to do everything in our power to put an end to the company. They're destroying the Planet…and they're destroying lives. We all have our reasons for fighting, and now we have one more to take with us.'

'I can see why you fight,' said Merli, her large green eyes burning into Tifa's, 'but, I realized something a long time ago.'

'What was that?'

'I realized that no matter how often I pray, or how much I wish for revenge…it'll never bring my husband back…'

Merli exhaled deeply as her sentence trailed off, shrouding the lounge in an atmosphere of saddened comprehension. Cloud watched as the expressions of those around him grew darker with the words, Tifa sagging back into her chair, reflecting on how each of their lives had been affected by the careless actions of the Shinra Electric Power Company. He could sense the hatred boiling in his own heart; the searing pain coursing through his veins like wildfire. He knew he could not change the past, and the feeling smothered him. All he knew was the suffocating fury. _The intensity of the flames_…_the anger of betrayal_…

He scrambled to his feet, desperate to be alone, his desire to get away from the group overwhelming. With purposeful strides, he crossed the room, ignoring the questioning glares of the others, and marched out into the lobby. The tiny reception area was vacant, abandoned at this late hour, nothing stirring but his long shadow as it bore down upon the oak doorway. With a tug on the stiff handle, the door swung open, and Cloud slipped out into the cold night.

Every muscle in his body burning, he lashed out, striking the tyres of the parked Buggy with his fists. He wanted to cry out, to roar at the heavens, to release every last ounce of frustration in his mind. Listening to Merli's story had only added to his determination to get revenge on those who deserved it. _She doesn't think she would be eased by retribution. How can I even know for sure that I will? How can I predict my future if I don't even know my past? There are so many questions, but so few answers_...

Kicking the gravel underfoot, Cloud slumped against the Buggy, closing his eyes as he pressed the back of his head into the titanium-plated body. For a long time he remained there, wishing the fluttering breeze could carry his troubles with it as it swept over him. The hushed voice of the wind brought with it the tranquil sounds of the secluded village, the soothing gargle of the local waterfall and the distant cries of the nocturnal forest creatures seducing him.

Then came something that did not belong; a sound that roused his senses from their relaxed state. The muffled _clink_ of something solid falling to a wooden base drifted from beyond the inn, almost undetectable. Squinting through the dimness, he noticed for the first time the silhouette of a female figure at the cliffside boundary of the plateau, her slim form moving against the horizon of a speckled sky. Seeing the girl kneel hurriedly to retrieve whatever she had dropped, pulling her short jacket across her chest for warmth as she did so, Cloud knew without doubt who it was. _Aerith_…

As she rose again, she stuffed the shimmering object back into her breast pocket, and turned to lean her folded arms on the rail of the small footbridge she had sought exclusion upon. Her shoulders were sagged, and her head lowered; a side he had never witnessed in Aerith before. His heart fluttered; something deep inside drawing him towards her; a feeling he did not comprehend. All he wanted was to sleep; to be by himself and slip out of this torturous consciousness on one of the Buggy's pull-down beds, yet this unnamed emotion drove him on. _Is this pity? Is this_…_guilt?_

His weary legs dragging over the pebbled earth, he followed the path around the redbrick wall of the Tonadu Inn and to the overhanging ridge. A jagged recess in the rock face a few metres wide separated the rear of the inn from the northwest corner of the village, with the two connected by the simple timber bridge. For a moment, Cloud stared numbly at her, bathed in moonlight, uncertain of how to approach. His desire to be with her was overpowering, relieving him of his own free will, but he chose not to fight it, instead stepping onto the platform. _The answers_…_does Aerith know the truth_…_?_

'The stars are really pretty again tonight, huh?' Aerith snorted, glancing up at him with a cynical smile. 'Or are you too tired to have noticed this time?'

'I never apologized.' Cloud answered with a humble sigh, joining her against the railing. The memory of her storming back to her tent two nights before flashed in his mind, replaying the careless words he had spoken to upset her so.

'I didn't expect you to.' she said indifferently. 'It's not really in your nature.'

'Yeah…well…' he mumbled, 'I'm apologizing now.'

'Don't worry about it.' Aerith laughed quietly to herself, brushing the long strands of her fringe from her face as she stared out over the landscape. 'The truth is…I just find it hard sometimes. Zack was my first love. I met him when I was still only sixteen but, even though that was seven years ago…it still hurts to talk about him…'

'Is that why you didn't tell his parents that you knew him?'

'I…' Aerith broke off, turning away. 'After Zack left, I used to write to him. Since I could no longer contact him by phone, I would write a new letter every few weeks to his Shinra Headquarters postal address in the hope that one of them would reach him. He was always a bit of a ladies' man, and it crushed me to think that he had simply met someone else and moved on, but I never gave up believing. However, after all that time he still hadn't replied, and I had to convince myself to give up.

'I sent my final letter – number eighty-nine – almost a year ago. I always hoped that he would get it, wherever he was, whatever he was doing. I hated the idea that he had just abandoned me, but…well…listening to his parents put it all into perspective. I mean, I only ever thought about how his disappearing would affect me, but seeing how much they miss their son made me feel so selfish. I feel really bad for them; he hasn't contacted them in so long. But…it kinda hit me then. I just…I want to know what happened to him…'

She trailed off, as if her words had caught in her throat with the pain of it all. She gripped the railing tight, peering absently out over the breathing forest that surrounded the Reactor ruins. Cloud did the same, his gaze wandering from the high treetops that reached for miles in every direction, and over the sloping foundations of Diablo's Rock. Under the light of the twinkling heavens, he spotted another part of the village on a higher clearing in the hills to his left, the small houses there appearing as empty as those around him. They seemed so lonely, as if they had been without those who had loved them for an age. The image struck a nerve inside him; something he had not experienced in a long time. Cloud looked back towards his friend, unable to stop himself from wanting to understand; to quell the need for an explanation.

'Aerith?'

'Uh huh?' she croaked with a sniffle.

'Tell me about him.' he asked sincerely. 'Tell me about Zack.'

'He was…like a white cloud, drifting through azure skies.' she began, exhaling deeply, resting her head in her hands. 'A bundle of energy; so full of life. We met at the church in the Sector5 Slums in Midgar, on the same day he had been promoted to SOLDIER First Class. I had never seen anyone from SOLDIER before, and had always been scared of the stories my mum had told me about them and they way they fought. But, Zack wasn't like that. He only wanted to protect people…to take care of his friends.'

'Not all SOLDIERs are bad…' defended Cloud.

'Yeah…I know that now.' chortled Aerith, offering an accepting smile. 'I learned a lot about the world because of him. He often traveled because of his job, but always made time to come and visit me. He taught me so many exciting things like…um…how to use Materia for example, or how to sell flowers. But, although he was totally different from the people I had heard about, there was one thing that fascinated me more than anything else about Zack as a SOLDIER.'

'What was that?'

'His eyes.' she sighed with enchantment. 'He had gorgeous bright blue eyes…just like yours. I always used to say you could see the sky in them.'

'Mako eyes, huh?'

'It was those eyes that took away my fear of the natural sky.'

'You were afraid of the sky?' Cloud frowned, raising an eyebrow.

'It seems silly now,' Aerith shrugged, 'but growing up, all I knew were those dingy grey rafters on the underside of the Plate. It felt weird to think that the city above had another sky. During the winter that we spent together, he took me to see the tree light spectacle in Sector8's West Park. It was so beautiful to see the world above the Slums, and that was the first time I was able to look up at the stars. I've gone every year since, sometimes to sell the flowers from the church, and sometimes just to see if I could find him there. I've always treasured the things that remind me of him…like you…'

'What exactly is it about me that makes you think of him?' Cloud asked uncomfortably, unsure of how to react to the comparison.

'Do you really want to know?' she giggled, tilting her head playfully.

'Try me.' he nodded.

'Do you remember the first time we ever spoke?' said Aerith.

'You mean after the explosion at the Sector1 Reactor?'

'I remember seeing you across the fountain plaza that night.' she recalled, biting her lip as she took great care in selecting her words. 'Something drew me to you. I can't explain what it was, only…it was like seeing him again. Y'know…as if we had met before.'

_That's exactly how I felt about her. Is this just a coincidence_…_?_

'Did you feel like you knew me?' he gulped, perplexed by the possibility of a deeper connection between them.

'I don't know.' Aerith shook her head. 'Maybe it was your outfit, or your sword, or even your hairstyle…but, everything was different yet all so familiar. My point is that I noticed all this stuff straight away, but couldn't convince myself that you weren't the same SOLDIER I had known. It was only after you fell into the church and we got to know each other that I realized you were different. But…not that different. It's like…sometimes you'll say something or do something that would be exactly the way Zack would have.'

'We were trained to think the same way.' suggested Cloud. 'Maybe that's what you can see.'

'No, it's something bigger than that.' dismissed Aerith, casting her eyes to the ground. 'But, knowing that you were both First Class SOLDIERs has given me something to believe in. It helps me to forget.'

'Huh?' stuttered Cloud. 'Forget what? What are you talking about?'

'That day in the church when I felt…' Aerith sobbed gently, holding a trembling hand to her mouth.

'Aerith…?'

'It's nothing.' she whispered. 'I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

With her last word, she took the White Materia orb from her pocket and stuffed it under the pink ribbon in her hair, continuing to hide her soft face from him. With a quick step, she shuffled past him on the bridge, pulling her jacket closer against her skin once more. As she passed, he reached out and caught her arm in his; another movement beyond his control. Their gazes met firmly; Aerith's teary pale green eyes reflecting the glowing moonlight as he watched her with his own sparkling blues. Deep inside, Cloud could feel it begin take shape; the longing to comfort his friend, and although he did not fully understand it, again he did not resist.

'Aerith,' he said soothingly, 'I don't think Zack would ever have forgotten about you. The letter he wrote…he spoke about you…'

'Oh, Cloud…' cried Aerith as she threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly as she buried her head into his shoulder. 'Thank you…'

Cloud listened as Aerith wept, her loneliness easing with the revelation, leaving her with a distant hope that she had not been abandoned after all. On the ground before them, there was a flicker of orange lamplight, and he saw a long shadow move over the gravel. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of Tifa standing at the bedroom window, her face expressionless as she saw him and Aerith together. The moments seemed to last an eternity as Cloud and Tifa stared at one another, saying nothing, the beating of their hearts a lifetime apart. With a sharp motion, she pulled the curtain across the window to smother the light of the inn, leaving the two alone under the stars.


	34. Vol VIII - Chapter 19-20

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

**Resolute Questions with Invisible Answers**

The trail had already broadened to form the declining paved street before an eerie realisation seized Cloud. _Where the hell are the villagers? Where are the screams? Where is the help?_ He charged on through the blaze, almost losing his balance as he came to the wide concrete stairs at the edge of the town square. Through the black clouds, he could make out the smouldering buildings on the square's circumference, and the crumbling water tower at its centre. The bedroom annex of Gramps' Inn had completely collapsed around the building's entrance, exposing its disintegrated interior. Darting down the steps, he reeled to a halt, faced by a scene he had hoped not to find.

More than a dozen townspeople lay slaughtered across the ground, dark blood oozing from the multiple sword wounds. They had been shown no mercy; their corpses left in the same sadistic positions as they had fallen. Dread enveloped him again, and he started towards the eastern road of the town, his legs heavy and unwilling to carry him to his old home. Swaying drunkenly as he moved, intoxicated by his inability to accept the scene, he weaved through the silent bodies, yanking the Buster sword from across his shoulder as a figure burst from the smog of the street before him.

'Cloud!' whimpered the young soldier, his quivering voice filling with sorrow as he saw his friend. 'I tried to save her…I tried…but she…'

'Who?' Cloud asked desolately, but closed his eyes, for he already knew the answer.

'Your mother…'

The words hit him like a train wreck. The intensity of the flames; the anger of betrayal; all of it; everything was gone in that moment. A void of hopelessness opened beneath him. He was on his knees. The tears plunged down his cheeks. There was no sound; nothing. His stomach churned, his mouth was dry; her radiant beauty was all that he could see. Guilt swallowed him. He had abandoned her. It was Cloud's fault she had died. His and his alone.

'No!' roared Cloud, snatching the Buster sword from his side.

He gulped hard, feeling the beads of cold sweat trickle down his forehead, ignoring the shocked stares of the others in the Buggy who had been so unexpectedly interrupted from their discussion. Releasing his weighty grip on the weapon and letting it fall to the floor again, he exhaled deeply, laying his head back on the mattress. He listened to the gentle hum of the vehicle's engine, and to the rapid pounding of his own heart, all the while unable to see beyond the memory of a burning Nibelheim.

'Yo, Cloud?' called Barret from his position nearest the door. 'You okay, man?'

'Sephiroth…' came his mumbled response as he gave a tired gesture of affirmation, turning on his side.

He closed his eyes, lazily fighting the morning sunlight that blazed from above the towering steel fence outside the mud-splattered windscreen. _Huh?_ His flow of blackening thoughts jarred, like a malfunctioning cog inside a machine. _Fence? What's a fence doing in the middle of the rainforest? Wait a minute_…_we've stopped_…

'What's going on?' Cloud asked apprehensively as he jolted up from the bed, now very sober as he joined the group, carefully stepping around the body of Cait Sith's mechanical mog which had been abandoned by the toy cat so that it may climb onto the dashboard for a better look. 'Where are we?'

'I'm not sure,' Tifa answered with unease, shuffling into the driver's seat to allow him to approach the windshield, 'I've been following this road all morning. Kimara's map doesn't show any details of the forest, so we could be anywhere.'

Screening his eyes from the sun, Cloud squinted through the dusty glass, peering out at the withering dirt trail as it ended in a shroud of foliage and exotic flowers at the base of the scaling barrier. The fence itself was no less than fifteen feet high, constructed with thick rods of metal alloy which had been welded together to form an impenetrable grid. The army of high mossy vegetation of the rainforest marched onwards beyond the partition, the dense jungle merging into an eerie wall of dark green that seemed to warn the travellers of the dangers that lay ahead. A low cliff hung over the lush treetops in the distance, its ashen face overrun with wild ivy, the melting sun hovering above the plateau at its summit like a slumbering sentinel.

Cloud turned suddenly as he felt soft fingertips touching the bare skin of his right bicep, and found Aerith squeezing against him in an attempt to investigate the surroundings for herself. A subtle smile formed on her lips as her large green eyes fleetingly met his, and for the brief second their gazes locked, the strange sensation that they shared a deeper connection fluttered in his heart again. In the two days since leaving Gongaga, he had not dared to discuss this unexplained feeling with Aerith, determined to convince himself that it meant nothing.

'How was your sleep?' she enquired casually, leaning forward to see through the window, her head low enough that it almost bumped Cait Sith's.

'Had better…' he said without enthusiasm, Sephiroth's leering features flashing in his mind once more.

'The landscape here is so beautiful.' gasped Aerith in awe, her expression glowing with wonder as she absorbed the scenery, her palms pressed against the glass as if she clamoured for more. 'I wish mum could be here with me. She would love it. She always enjoyed having flowers around our house, but I don't think she could ever imagine how big these ones are. I wonder if she's still tending to the roses I left in the baskets at home?'

'Doubt it.' grunted Barret from a seat behind her, absently tapping his fingers on the stained chrome barrel of his gun-arm.

'That's so mean!' snapped Yuffie from the chair beside him, kicking him hard on the shin.

'Aargh!' bellowed Barret in pain, clasping his leg. 'What the hell? I only meant 'cause Elmyra took Marlene to Kalm is all. Damn it, kiddo.'

'Whoops…' gulped Yuffie sheepishly, her cheeks burning pink. 'Sorry…'

'They're in Kalm?' asked Cait Sith, hopping down from the dashboard and onto Tifa's lap, suddenly showing interest in the conversation.

'Yeah.' grimaced Barret. 'Elmyra promised to get my daughter outta Midgar. Said she had a sister in Kalm or somethin'. Maybe Marlene made her take the flowers with them, huh?'

'Maybe.' Aerith responded quietly, glancing back outside. 'So, why do you think this fence is here?'

'To keep people out.' said Cloud grimly. 'But, who built it? There's nothing here with any clues.'

'What about that plaque?' suggested Aerith.

'What plaque?' frowned Cloud, staring at her in confusion.

'_That _plaque.' said Aerith, pointing towards a section of the barrier to the left of where the trail stopped. Cloud spun, tracing the direction of her finger, but saw only a grouping of weaving vines draped from an overhanging branch at the side of the road, blossoming with an array of pink and purple petals.

'Aerith, I don't see it.' Cloud said sceptically, straining his eyes as he examined the area.

'Be patient.' she replied coolly. 'Any second now…'

No sooner had she spoken the final word than a faint gust of wind rustled amongst the trees, its gentle whistle cutting through the tension effortlessly. In a flicker of motion, the hanging stems shivered and parted without order, momentarily revealing a golden plate on one of the supporting pillars of the fence, before returning to their positions and again hiding the plaque from sight.

'I'm gonna check this out.' said Cloud, climbing over the chair and making his way to the door, snatching his sword as he went, inwardly annoyed for failing to notice the plaque himself. Slamming the button to release the lock, the door hissed and slowly rose skyward.

A wave of sizzling, sticky air leaked into the Buggy as the door completed its ascent, immediately stifling the breathing of the party. In an instant, the natural sounds of the rainforest were all around them; the melodic chorus of rare birds chiming from high in the trees in an attempt to drown out the buzz of a thousand insect wings in the underbrush below. Even the nasal grunts of a nearby bagrisk could be heard as it nuzzled through leafy shrubs searching for food, the hulking herbivore clearly unfazed to the arrival of the group.

Cloud dropped to the soft earth, his boots sinking lightly into the moss-covered ground. With a quick step, he made his way around to the front of the Buggy, carefully avoiding contact with the red metallic paintjob that crackled in the searing heat. A scurrying patter of curious feet followed him as he edged with slight caution towards the barrier, wading through the wild weeds that crowded the base of the fence. With a single swipe of the Buster sword, the vines that had blocked the plaque from view fell helplessly, opening the way for him to approach it.

'What's it say?' shouted Barret as he climbed from the Buggy, swatting a mosquito away, his voice slightly raspy in the uncomfortable climate.

'It's Shinra.' Cloud answered, dusting the surface of the plate with the back of his gloves. The thick golden sign was smooth to touch, over a foot in length, bolted securely to the metal strut. The Shinra Diamond had been engraved at the centre of the plaque, accompanied by a second smaller emblem below it. The emblem strongly resembled the Crest of SOLDIER, but where the design that he still bore on his old belt was solid and blocky, this pattern was curved and flowing, culminating in an orb-like image at its head. 'But…it's strange…'

'What's strange?' said Tifa, peering pryingly over his shoulder.

'That symbol.' explained Cloud, tapping the crest with his finger. 'I've never seen it before.'

'Grandpa once told me of a secret Shinra facility that existed in Gehenna.' said Red XIII unexpectedly, his words the first they had heard him speak in two days. Cloud looked around at the beast, intrigued by his sudden involvement. 'I think he said it belonged to SOLDIER.'

'SOLDIER?' Cloud frowned, glancing back at the elegant insignia. _That doesn't make any sense. _'Are you sure?'

'Positive.' nodded Red XIII assuredly. 'It has been in operation for over a decade. Did you not know of it?'

'No.' Cloud replied, remaining with his back to the others in order to mask his frustration at such ignorance. 'Very little is kept from the First Classes. There's something not right about this place…'

'I think I've been here.' gasped Yuffie suddenly, drawing the attention of the party. Her nose wrinkled in an odd manner as her young grey eyes darted around the scenery, as if reflecting on a memory that was slowly returning to her. 'Yeah, I'm sure of it…'

'When?' quizzed Cloud, unconvinced by the outburst, his tone revealing such doubt.

'About a year ago, I think.' the girl answered absently, continuing to search the surroundings for some definitive recognition. 'I passed this way after I ran away from home. This I where I met that SOLDIER guy.'

'What SOLDIER?' said Barret. 'Didn't you think it was worth mentionin' before?'

'Gimme a break, gramps.' Yuffie retorted, scowling at him defensively. 'So what? I've met SOLDIERs before. Big deal. I saw quite a few during the War. That's how I recognised Cloud's belt. This guy was just lucky I didn't kick his ass.'

'What was his name?' asked Cloud.

'I dunno.' she shrugged. 'I never asked. I snuck up on him near here one day while he was lookin' for food. He said we'd crossed paths before during a raid on Fort Tamblin, but I didn't remember him. All those Shinra punks look the same to me. He told me he didn't work for the company anymore and agreed to help me hunt for treasure in exchange for some of the water I had collected. Nice guy. Pretty cute too. He even gave me some Materia.'

'Materia?' repeated Tifa, surprised.

'Yeah, look.' said Yuffie boastfully, revealing the underside of her left arm not encased by her wooden guard. Beneath her pale skin slightly above her wrist glimmered the faint outline of a yellow orb that had been hidden from sight until now. 'He said it was Throw Materia, and that it'd help my accuracy with my shuriken. As if I need it…I'm the greatest Ninja of all Wutai.'

'Then why'd you keep it?' frowned Barret.

'You crazy?' spluttered Yuffie, her features contorting into an expression of disbelief. 'I ain't gonna give it up that easy. Materia is Materia y'know…'

'I do not mean to interrupt,' Red XIII broke in, the powerful muscles beneath his fiery coat tensing as his eye narrowed, scanning the hilltop on the horizon, 'but I don't think we are alone here.'

'Everyone down!' ordered Cloud, dropping into a crouched position, his fingers tightening around the Buster sword's handle. The others obeyed, moving sharply to conceal themselves within the foliage. 'Red, what is it?'

'I hear gunshots.' he said, his snout pursed in concentration as he held an acute ear to the sky. 'Rapid-fire rifles. Military standard. Less than two miles from here. It sounds like a…a hunt…'

'What's going on?' whispered Aerith.

'I cannot tell.' frowned Red XIII, creeping slowly forwards through the weeds. 'But, there is someone on that ridge in the distance.'

'You can see that far?' Yuffie gasped.

'My sight does not have the same limitations as human eyes.' said the beast.

'What do you see?' asked Cloud.

'There is a man,' was the answer, 'clad in a black cloak…'

'_Sephiroth_?' breathed Cloud.

'No, not Sephiroth.' said Red XIII apprehensively. 'This man is different; his face is hidden by a helmet like that of a black knight. He is staring right at us…Cloud, I have a very bad feeling about this. I suggest we get out of here before he realises our presence.'

'Okay.' Cloud agreed, his eyes moving over the concerned expressions of the party.

With a nod, he gave the signal for them to return cautiously to the Buggy. Waiting until Barret had ushered the others onto the vehicle, Cloud rose from his position, keeping his head low as he scurried across the trail towards him. Reaching the doorway in seconds, he motioned for Barret to board, a lump catching in his throat as he glanced back firstly at the distant cliff and then towards the crested SOLDIER plaque. _What the hell is this place_…_?_

The following days passed without event. Cloud spent much of the time amongst his own thoughts, only lending his attention to the others during the few meal breaks they shared beneath a blanket of the rainforest's scaling fern leaves. The presence of the secret facility, hidden amidst the bowels of the tropical Gehenna region, had unnerved him somewhat.

He racked his brains for a recollection of its existence, his memories whirring through his mind in a blur of motion, never slowing to focus on any particular moment. Faces were a haze and experiences melted together, as if his past life had become nothing more than a broken movie reel. Only the tragedy at Nibelheim seemed to have been wholly salvaged from his loss of memory; the one thing he could not bear to remember. _Maybe I did know that place? Maybe I've been there? No_…_this is different. Something is different_…

A number of observations Cloud did make, however, that were able to quash his dark musings temporarily were the noticeably-increased volume of inhabitants within Gehenna's boundaries. Creatures of all shapes and sizes could be seen regularly as the Buggy roared on along the thick trail, resting in the shade of a scorching sun or grazing amongst the undergrowth that lined their path. Families of the purple-scaled bagrisks – rotund, short-winged dragon-like beasts with hideous horned heads almost as large as their bulbous bodies – were the most common of the land's occupants, but as with Gongaga Forest, it was shared with golden touch frogs, bizarre bugs, large green lizards and a variety of rare birds. Barret was quick to comment on the flurry of life in such a place, fertile and vivacious with no Mako Reactor around to suck clean its natural resources.

The party continued southwest through the heart of the vast rainforest, edging ever-further from the lingering melancholy that had settled over them since learning of the devastation at Gongaga. Not even Merli's gracious gifts of dried bread and an assortment of preserved foods could ease their troubled thoughts; each of them reflecting on how the self-interested actions of the Shinra Electric Power Company had affected their own lives. It was only with finally arriving at the banks of the River Acrophies that their spirits lifted.

Four days had come and gone since Gongaga when the worn road drew alongside the grand river, and the prospect of a proper bathe, fresh fish and some well-needed fuel for the Buggy's hydro-powered engine was greatly revitalising. The Acrophies originated from the springs high in the upper-most summits of the Cosmo Mountains, its calm flowing waters snaking through Gehenna like a giant serpent until eventually they merged with the ocean at the southern coastline of the Continent. Clean and untainted by waste, swimming amongst the inquisitive but harmless carp in the river proved a refreshing break from the week's harsh travel for the few afternoon hours that the group spent there, taking the time to wash and dry their garments and relax in the heat.

To the west, the scaling red sandstone faces of the mountains watched over the distant landscape, tall and proud as the domain guardians of the Valley of the Fallen Star. Red XIII spoke of the Ancient Forest that survived atop those mountains, and how it and the sacred Materia Pillar at its centre were two of the Valley's best hidden treasures. Seeing the border of his native soil sparked something in the beast that the others had not witnessed before as, for anyone who would listen, he made no secret of his eagerness to return to his home high in the cliffs of Cosmo Canyon. Although Barret had previously discussed at length with him his own personal desire to revisit Cosmo Canyon, it was now only Yuffie who encouraged Red XIII's childlike enthusiasm, sitting with him by the water's edge as he reminisced on his life as a cub around the village's bonfire, for she did not realise as the others did that his homecoming meant the end of his journey with them as he had promised.

It was on that night that Tifa approached Cloud. As was the norm, he had been the last to retire to his makeshift bed inside one of the tents, staring distantly upon the crackling fire at the centre of the glade in which the party dwelled. The air was warm and sticky, causing moisture to cling to his bare chest. Crickets rustled in the reeds that drew from the banks of the river, their playful song floating calmly around the camp as did the soothing spray of the water. His senses were roused suddenly by a presence behind him, his focus sharpening. Unmoving from the thick log on which he sat, his back to the Buggy, he honed in on the telltale sounds as the person neared. Slow, gentle breathing; fluttering heartbeat; naked toes gliding through the long grass. _Tifa_…

'Can't sleep?' he asked without interest.

'There's been something on my mind.' she answered quietly, almost timidly. He felt her eyes move over his back as she spoke, and was aware that they had settled upon the oval scar at his gut.

'Oh…' muttered Cloud, letting a heavy silence fall between them.

'Can I join you?'

_Do I have a choice? _he thought frustratingly. With a sigh, he shuffled slightly along dead trunk, his khakis tearing shreds of dry bark as he went, and offered her a place to sit, not once turning around.

Crawling over the log, Tifa squatted into the vacant position, tossing a light blanket across her body. She remained without words for a long time, noiselessly watching the fire as Cloud stoked it with small pieces of bracken. She had tied her silky hair back into its usual dolphin tail style and allowed it to rest on her lap, dreamily running her fingers through the smooth locks. The lack of conversation seemed unnerving to Cloud where, as had been the case with Aerith in Gongaga, he was stricken by unexpected indecision about his feelings towards the company of another. It was while pondering this confusing reaction that Tifa finally spoke.

'Campfires are funny, aren't they?' she said softly, her chest swelling with each lasting breath. 'They make you remember all kinds of things…'

'Like what?' he asked, meeting her gaze as she turned her body towards him.

'I usually think of my childhood…' she began, forcing a weak smile. 'Our childhood.'

'What about it?'

'Hmm…lots of things I suppose.' she replied, wrinkling her nose and tilting her head as if to cast her mind back. 'My parents; my cat; our friends. Do you remember the kids we used to hang out with? Dan, Wel, Meiday…I never saw them again after they left for Midgar. Did you?'

'I don't think they liked me too much.' Cloud shrugged.

'I often wonder where they are now,' Tifa continued regardless, 'y'know, what they did with their lives. All the boys from Nibelheim seemed to leave at once. I remember how one by one they each called me out to the water tower to tell me their big plans. Move to Midgar; move to Junon; start a business; find some work…always the same. It was pretty uninventive. Every one of them said the same thing. Except you. You were different.'

'Different?' Cloud frowned at her. She glanced away, her beauty reflecting the flickering flames; glowing amidst the darkness that had crept over them as she pulled her blanket tighter.

'You wanted to join SOLDIER.'

'What's your point?' he said bluntly.

'You were the only one whose choice made any sense.' Tifa explained, sweeping her hair from her face. 'A few boys wanted to stay at home and continue with their family's trade, while most of the others wanted to try their luck in the city at anything they could get their hands on. But, _you_ seemed to have taken a long time considering joining the Army. SOLDIER was a perfect way for you to get what you wanted.'

'Meaning?'

'Well, at school you were always pretty distant from everyone else, or getting yourself into fights. It wasn't even like you were an angry kid, it was as if…as if you were fighting to test your strength. That's why the challenge of SOLDIER suited you. Some of the boys really hated you, but I never felt that way. I saw through it all. I think you started being that way when I was about seven. You would've been eight. That was the year…the year mama died…'

'I try to forget these things.' Cloud sighed, lowering his head. 'It only reminds me of how weak I was back then.'

'You should embrace your memories.' whispered Tifa, reaching out and touching his shoulder. The caress of her fingertips was like a spark on his skin, and he felt his heart skip as the connection was made. 'It's the experiences from your past that define who you are. Promise me you'll try.'

'I…' Cloud stammered, looking up to find her deep brown eyes burning into his. He spun away at once, his heart pounding faster. _What's happening to me? What are these emotions?_ 'So did you…uh…keep in touch with many of your friends?'

'Huh?' she withdrew, her features laden with surprise.

'Y'know…the boys who moved to Midgar,' he mumbled, desperately trying to change the subject as his head raced with uncertain thoughts, 'you said you didn't see some of them after that, but were you still in contact?'

'I…uh…well…' Tifa cleared her throat, collecting herself from the sudden shift in mood. 'A few of them would write or call every now and again, but there was only one who wrote me letters regularly.'

'Who?'

'Johnny.' answered Tifa, her eyes flickering as she said the name. 'He was the son of the general store's first owners and a couple of years older than us. Do you remember him?'

'Was he the guy with the bright red punk hairdo?' Cloud asked. 'Used to walk about with that ridiculous leather jacket with the skull on the back?'

'Yeah…' she chuckled softly, 'that was Johnny. In his letters, he used to tell me about the Slums and what life was like in the city, and actually lived near Seventh Heaven for a while after I took over. He moved away, though, because his parents came to Sector7 after they retired and I think he wanted to be free from them. I miss his writings; I always enjoyed what he had to say. He would talk about the most random things. He said all the boys from Nibelheim used to meet up regularly. I guess they couldn't get a hold of you or something, or maybe they just thought you would say no anyway…'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry.' Tifa apologised hastily. 'I shouldn't have said that. Does it bother you that you were never invited?'

'I wasn't really that close to them.' dismissed Cloud. 'I had other things to do.'

'Yeah, Johnny always said how hard it was for him to find a job and do what he wanted with his life,' said Tifa, 'but you would've been pretty busy with all your SOLDIER training, huh?'

'I worked hard.' nodded Cloud, pointing towards the numerous scars across his torso. 'A bit too hard apparently. I got some of these on one of my first missions in the Army, y'know; fighting against the old AVALANCHE.'

'Well, you know what they say: no pain, no gain.' smiled Tifa. 'Looks like your efforts paid off; you achieved what you set out to do.'

'I was just lucky.' replied Cloud. 'It takes more than hard work to make it as a SOLDIER.'

'It's not like you be so humble.' she joked, poking him playfully. 'What was it like to be a SOLDIER?'

'All I remember is wanting to be the best.' he said, thoughtfully. 'SOLDIER and the Army was my life. And then…'

'Yeah…' breathed Tifa, comprehending. They remained in silence for a few moments, the horror of the Nibelheim incident seeping into their consciousness. In his mind, Cloud could see the bodies of the slain once more scattered like insects over the burning town square. He tried to fight it; tried to seal the memory away, but it would not retreat. He knew he had to say something – anything – to allow his concentration to move on, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard Tifa's voice.

'Cloud?' she said, her tone reserved and wary. 'Five years ago…'

'Uh huh?'

'No…' gulped Tifa, nervously scratching at her blanket, shirking away from him, 'it's nothing. Forget it….'

'Huh?' he frowned, puzzled.

'There's something I don't understand, but…I'm afraid to ask…'

'What is it?' he asked, surprising himself as his words came out gentle and reassuring. 'Tifa, if there's something on your mind from what happened at Nibelheim…I'd like to know.'

'I don't know how to explain it.' she answered quietly, her lips trembling as her large sad eyes gazed at him again. Shifting unexpectedly along the log, she was suddenly upon Cloud, throwing her arms around him and nuzzling her face against his shoulder. Paralyzed with bewilderment, Cloud remained motionless, allowing her to cuddle more closely into him. 'It's just…it feels like I'm losing you…'

'Tifa…'

'Promise me.' she asked without lifting her head. 'You really, really are…_you_…right…?'

'I...'

'Just give me a little time.' she said sleepily.

As she snuggled cosily, Cloud stared blankly up at the twinkling stars and the gathering clouds to the south, allowing his mind to focus on the warmth of her body as it pressed against him rather than the unsettling words she had left him with. _Am I really me? That doesn't make any sense_. He listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing for a time, all the while conscious of his inexplicable desire for her to stay exactly where she was.

'I'll always be me.' he replied eventually.

'I know.' she sighed, drawing the blanket over them. 'Cloud, thanks for caring. Maybe there's hope for you after all…'

The next day was less than pleasant. In the two weeks since sailing from Junon, there had been no more than sporadic drizzles over the plains, but as Cloud followed the Acrophies south that morning, the heavens opened to unleash a downpour worthy of Leviathan. Yuffie had circled a location on Kimara's map fifty miles north of the coast where she claimed she had crossed the river months before on a bridge large enough to allow the Buggy to pass, but battling the elements and negotiating the vague map of the forest had been a difficult task for Cloud.

Heavy droplets of plummeting rain smashed against the windscreen, as did the clumsy branches of the swaying trees, occasionally causing the holographic displays to shudder or causing his view to be blinded by rogue fern leaves that had stuck to the glass. The vehicle was tossed hither and thither as the tyres skidded through layers of slurping mud, leaving Cloud scrambling to regain control of the steering as the others gripped their seats in dread. A frightened Cait Sith had abandoned its mog to cower into Aerith's lap, covering its eyes with one hand and holding down its crown with the other, and only the young Ninja seemed unfazed by the ordeal, grateful not to be facing the tempest again without the protection of the Buggy.

The party reached the road bridge shortly before nightfall, passing over the now-churning waters of the River Acrophies and heading due west, and by early afternoon of the sixth day, they had escaped Gehenna and the storm. Over the course of the morning, the density of the rainforest's tree clusters thinned to unveil a flat terrain of grasslands with the mountainous crimson columns of the Valley's gateway on the horizon. Herds of the aggressive bird-like epilonii roamed these verdant plains, some the lofty dark monsters beating their feathered forepaws warningly as they galloped in vain after the speedy Buggy, while others battled wildly for territory with the muscular grand horns.

Their course brought them at last to the arid limits of the Valley of the Fallen Star, whose great sandstone boundary now lay under an expanding cloudless dusk of spectacular scarlet and magenta. Unlike its surrounding regions, the climate of the Valley had always been dry and scorched by the sun, rendering the country without trees or fields, but not without life. Shaded from brilliant heat, the crags and canyons that lay within offered homes to many species of animal and monster alike, differing from the desolate wastelands that now surrounded places like Midgar and Corel as Mako still flowed in the currents beneath the surface

The party slept under the stars that night, resting against the warm soil of a spot enclosed by the rock that Red XIII had recommended, the cool evening wind sweeping down through the hollow above and over their tired skins. Cloud was the last to drift off, recalling what Tifa had said about embracing his memories, listening to the gentle snoring of the others as he thought of his childhood. He remembered the nights at the old well when his mother would send him to fetch a pale of water, only to find him on his back hours later gazing at the glimmering heavens. Reluctant to continue as an old heartache settled upon him, he tried desperately to cast his mother's face from his mind, but when he eventually gave in to fatigue, she was still all he could see.

With each word laden with breathless anticipation, Red XIII took charge of directions the following morning, guiding them through the Valley's maze of narrow desert pathways towered over on either side by high ragged cliffs towards his home village in the ridges above Cosmo Canyon. The cliff walls soon turned northerly and the road began to incline and widen, from which different trails formed and disappeared deeper into the Valley. As the Buggy rumbled onwards, they could see niches hidden in the rocky faces around them, the darkness inside concealing hundreds of glaring eyes. Slithering heat waves marred the path before them as they entered the domain of Cosmo Canyon, obscuring the domed peaks of the mountains in the distance.

'What the hell…?'

Cloud glanced up with a start as Yuffie cried out from the driver's seat, instinctively scanning the environment through the windscreen for any threat. Opening his mouth to question her, he jerked violently forward in his chair as she slammed the Buggy's brakes, the screech of the vehicle's tyres accompanied by a horrendous grinding sound from above. As they tore to a standstill, Yuffie unfastened her seatbelt and leapt up, her face growing white and anxious.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man…' she mumbled incoherently, clambering over a bewildered Barret as she scrambled for the door.

'Yuffie, what's going on?' demanded Cloud, tugging at his own seatbelt as the car door slowly lifted, his mind racing as the grinding sound grew louder, now coming in short pulses.

'Man, oh man…' she continued as if entranced, slipping nimbly under the doorway and out onto the canyon trail.

'Hey!' Cloud called after her, jumping from his own chair and chased her outside. 'Yuffie, wait!'

A suffocating cloud of black smog met him as he landed in the dirt, causing him to shield his eyes as his nostrils filled with the stench of burning metal. Staggering away from the car, he squinted frantically around through a teary gaze trying to establish the source of the smoke, and saw that it was belching from the engine at the Buggy's rear. The water in the fuel canisters was now gone, leaving the hydro-powered engine's moving parts without lubrication, in turn causing the mechanism to smoulder. Through the haze, he could make out Yuffie hopping up and down behind the vehicle, swinging her arms in an unsuccessful attempt to wave the smoke away.

'What did you do?' he screamed over the deafening noise of the engine.

'I didn't do anythin'!' she called back defensively, swinging her arms faster, her cheeks puffing out as she blew frantically. 'The water just disappeared!'

'What do you mean disappeared?' he shouted, storming towards her.

'The fuel gauge was fine one minute, then empty the next.'

'How could you…' Cloud started, looking sharply up as the crunching sound became a shrieking whine, firing sparks of electricity around the engine's shell. 'Yuffie, get down!'

Cloud launched himself towards the girl, covering her as the engine exploded, sending shards of metal shooting in all directions, clanging as they struck the rock venomously. The two hit the earth hard as a bolt whizzed past Cloud's ear, embedding itself in a boulder a few feet away, and a searing pain shot from his elbow. Rolling over, he exhaled heavily, and felt a few beads of sweat trickle from his forehead. For the first time he noticed the sweltering temperature as the sunlight scalded his face, but he didn't move, instead checking to make sure his elbow was not broken.

'You okay?' asked Yuffie sheepishly, leaning over him, her dark locks falling across her grime-spattered face.

'I'm fine…' he groaned, pushing her away as he sat up, unwilling to meet her stare.

'What happened?' called Tifa from the Buggy's doorway, climbing down to let the others out.

'Our fuel dried out.' answered Cloud, casting an accusing glare at Yuffie. 'It caused the engine to chew itself up. The whole thing's bust.'

'Aw naw…' gasped Cait Sith. 'A breakdoon? Noo?'

'How'd this happen, Yuffie?' said Barret sternly. 'You tryin' to slow us down or somethin'?'

'Huh?' stammered Yuffie, rising to her feet and pouting. 'What you tryin' to say, old man?'

'You know damn well!' he retorted. 'We leave you in charge for one second an'…'

'Enough!' interrupted Red XIII, standing between the two, his fiery tail lashing through the air like a whip. 'I was next to Yuffie the entire time. She did nothing wrong. It is not the first time I have heard of something like this. It was caused by the sun.'

'What the hell you jabberin' 'bout?' frowned Barret.

'He means the water evapourated.' explained Cloud, nodding comprehensively. 'The fuel ran out a lot faster here than anywhere else because of the heat.'

'So it wasn't my fault?' Yuffie asked hopefully.

'No, Yuffie, it was not.' replied Red XIII gently.

'Phew…' she said, mockingly wiping her brow.

'That doesn't mean you shouldn't be more careful.' warned Cloud unapologetically. 'It could have ended a lot worse than it did.'

'Whatever.' Yuffie smirked, sticking her tongue out.

'So, what do we do now?' asked Aerith, sinking into the shade of the Buggy as she cowered from the sun.

'Cosmo Village is not too far from here.' said Red XIII, turning towards the north. 'If we walk, we will arrive before evening.'

'What about the Buggy?' said Cloud.

'There are many tradesmen at the village.' he answered. 'I am sure they will gladly fix the engine for you.'

'I hope so.' Cloud murmured under his breath as he took a last apprehensive glance at Yuffie. 'For your sake…'

The trek to Cosmo Village was as Red XIII had predicted, bringing them to the archaic stone stairway at the village's entrance as the sun began dipping below the mountains in the west, casting long shadows of the party over the cliff face as they made their final ascent. He had led them on a shortcut from the deep canyon trail through the shaded tunnels that climbed far inside the walls of the valley, sheltering them from the unbearable heat as they walked; Cloud, Barret and Tifa with backpacks of the group's belongings riding on their shoulders, and Aerith with the tiny Cait Sith on hers. Ancient tribal markings similar to those tattooed on the beast's body were engraved along the cool rock of the passageways, telling the long-forgotten stories of his ancestors. Red XIII spoke of how his mother had once tried to explain the meaning of the symbols when he was a cub, but that he was too young to understand at the time, and as a result he was never able to learn the language of his race.

The tunnels eventually opened onto a raised ledge that protruded over a dusty corridor of Cosmo Canyon, revealing a multitude of enormous red sandstone columns before them, each soaring towards the heavens like giant stalagmites. Their shapes varied as they spread across the Valley; some tall and thin like granite stakes, while others resembled an industrial furnace, culminating in a flat summit that could almost touch the stars. From the group's position, they could see the village at the apex of the one such column, located a short distance to the west.

Numerous antiquated wooden huts roofed by a canopy of dried leaves hung without order along the rock face in that direction, connected to the village by the intertwining caves that ran within. Large wind turbines along the ridge above spun gently in the refreshing late afternoon breeze that fluttered over the canyon, the _whir_ of their rotary blades soothing to the ear, their silhouettes hypnotising against the orange sky. At the uppermost peak of the village stood the renowned observatory, lit up by the dozens of white spotlights that lay under the huge telescope extending from its glass roof.

From the ledge, a winding pathway took the party to the foot of the cliff and back to the road that led to Cosmo Village. The air had cooled by the time they arrived at the base of the village's entrance, easing the strain of the hike. A few carts rested motionless in a designated parking bay at the side of the road as the trail narrowed to form a steep pebbled incline that scaled the column. Now, as the company marched up the final few steps of the old sculpted staircase, Red XIII once again took lead, each pace filled with the eagerness of homecoming.

'_Nanaki_?' spluttered an astonished voice.

_Nanaki_…_?_

Cloud raised his eyes to see a young man standing below the oaken gateway of the village, his mouth wide with dumbfounded delight as he gaped upon the fiery beast. The watchman wore a brown cotton tunic that fell as far as his ankles and a cream belt around his waist, the outfit clearly designed to manage the intense temperature of the Valley. Two flaming torches crackled on either side of him, their licking blaze illuminating the grand welcome sign above his head that read 'Cosmo Canyon: Home of the Study of Planet Life'.

'It is I.' declared Red XIII, a broad grin forming on his wolf-like snout. 'I have returned.'

'I can't believe you're home.' gasped the young man. 'We've all been praying for your safety ever since you were taken. You must come inside. Bugenhagen will be overjoyed to see you, Nanaki.'

With a single bound, Red XIII leapt with great power past the watchman, his heavy paws thumping across the ground as he raced beyond the gateway, springing with impressive effortlessness onto a elevated stone balcony almost twenty feet above. His gaze passed unhurriedly over the vast level plateau upon which Cosmo Village stood, contentedly absorbing the sights of the villagers' huts, the stalls, and the lively campfire at its centre. After a few minutes, the beast puffed out his chest and, rising on his muscular hind legs, let out a roar that echoed throughout the entire canyon.

'Ah, Nanaki…' sighed the young man, clasping his hands with delight.

'Nanaki?' asked Yuffie, shuffling forward. The man turned suddenly, looking over them with a frown as if he had only just acknowledged their presence. 'What's that?'

'Nanaki is Nanaki.' replied the watchman, gesturing towards Red XIII. 'That is his name. Have you not just now arrived with him?'

'Yeah.' nodded Yuffie.

'Then, did you not know his name?' asked the man sceptically.

'Um…yeah.' Yuffie stammered before the others could stop her, scratching the back of her head guiltily. 'Yeah, 'course we did.'

'You lie.' said the man irritably, reading her body language with ease. 'That is not something that is treated lightly here.'

'Please forgive her,' appealed Tifa, quickly dragging a shame-faced Ninja behind her, 'we have simply known Nanaki as 'Red' these last two months.'

'Be that as it may,' said the man, folding his arms as he glared at Yuffie, 'I'm afraid Cosmo Village is at its full capacity at present. I cannot let you enter.'

'Bana?' Nanaki called, his low articulate voice resonating from the platform with an air of command.

'Yes, Nanaki?' answered the man, glancing up.

'Do not blame the girl.' the beast requested, hopping down and trotting back to join them. 'It is not ignorance on her part. I never did share my name with them. These people helped me when I was on the road. They are my friends. Please, let them in.'

'Is that so?' said the watchman, Bana, thoughtfully, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. Stepping back, he motioned for them to pass, making special note of Barret as he lumbered up the remaining steps. 'Any friend of Nanaki is a friend of ours. Please make yourselves at home.'

Thanking Bana, the party followed Nanaki from the gateway towards the square. Many booths marked the pebbled path that led to the centre of the village, displaying crafted antiques, spiritual potions and much more. Most had closed for the evening, their brightly-coloured and striped canopies drawn down over the counters. The dimming light over the canyon brought with it a veil of tranquillity, and the hazy pale purple sky seemed to arc into a dark and distant horizon.

The party came shortly to the village square, finding it to be slightly less populated than they had imagined. A blazing bonfire occupied the heart of the site where a natural stone stage, circular in shape, rose from the plateau, and around it sat a handful of villagers and tourists. The attention of the crowd seemed to be concentrated on a short man with long grey hair who stood at the edge of the platform, dressed in a beige tunic similar to that which Bana wore, lecturing them from a small reading podium. Nanaki came to a halt not far from the stage, watching intently as the man spoke, and after a minute he turned to the others.

'Here is where I was…' he grinned, unable to conceal his pleasure. 'I mean, this is my hometown, Cosmo Village. People from all over the world gather here to seek out the Study of Planet Life. It is a very mysterious and spiritual place.'

'It's beautiful.' gasped Aerith, lowering Cait Sith to the ground, gazing with wonder as she absorbed the sights. 'It feels like…I dunno…'

'You'll learn a lot here.' said Barret, patting her shoulder. 'Maybe the elders can answer some of those questions o' yours.'

'Indeed.' nodded Nanaki. 'Some of the elders taught me as a cub. Their lessons were of the history of this land, and of my ancestors. For centuries, my tribe have been known as Guardians, protectors of all those who appreciate this magnificent canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father, he…abandoned us. I am one of the last of my race. Only I remain to watch over this village.'

'Your father abandoned you?' asked Tifa sympathetically.

'He did.' sighed Nanaki, shaking his head with disgrace. 'My father was a wastrel. He was a Guardian of the Canyon, but when the time came for him to fulfil his destiny, he fled.'

'Red, why have you never mentioned this before?' said Tifa, her words concealed within a hint of hurt.

'I did not think it my place.' he apologised sincerely. 'You have all spoken of the reasons for your journey; some for retribution, some for change, and some for self-discovery. The mission I have inherited from my ancestors is to protect this place. My journey ends here.'

'Huh?' stammered Yuffie. 'You mean you're not coming with us, old timer?'

'I'm sorry, little one.' he answered softly.

'But…but…' she pleaded.

'May I suggest you check in at the Shildra for this evening?' said Nanaki, gesturing towards the entrance of the inn at the opposite side of the square, making no effort to disguise his desire to change the subject. 'I must speak with Grandpa alone.'

'Okay.' agreed Cloud, looking over the weary faces of his comrades. 'We can rest here for a bit.'

With a grateful bow, Nanaki bade them goodnight and took off back along the path they had come, his fiery tail illuminating the shadowy stalls as he ran until he had completely disappeared from sight into one of the rocky passages. Shifting the weight of his backpack, Cloud motioned for the others to follow him across the plaza, making their way around the bonfire as the old man drew his seminar to a close. Approaching the arched doorway of the Shildra Inn, cut from red stone column and glowing under the flickering twin torches, a great wave of tiredness washed over the group. One by one they trudged through the entrance and into the cavernous candlelit lounge, until only Tifa remained, casting her eyes back towards the observatory at the height of Cosmo Village.

'Red…' she whispered to herself, 'you sure seem different…'


	35. Glossary of Terms

FINAL FANTASY VII

**Glossary of Terms**

**Ancients:**

A nomadic race from the past which is believed to have all butdied out. They were known for their ability to communicate with the Planet, nurture it, and to draw on its power.

**Ancients Project:**

A top-secret research project of the Shinra, Inc. Science Department to develop individuals with the powers of the Ancients. The overall purpose was to reduce the costs of Mako extraction. Project Jenova is a branch of this.

**AVALANCHE (New):**

An anti-Shinra activist group based in Midgar which has turned to terrorism. Named after its larger and more-militant predecessor, the group is commanded by Barret Wallace. Its purpose is to stop Shinra, Inc. from further destroying the Planet by consuming its Mako energy.

**AVALANCHE (Original):**

Established by Elder Mon Mos, also founder and scholar of the Study of Planet Life, as an organisation to protest Shinra, Inc.'s misuse of Mako energy and the harmful effects this caused on the Planet. When peaceful opposition failed, a strong militant wing broke away under the leadership of Fuhito, and later Elfe. This army soon began terrorist activities around the Planet and, for many years, were at war with Shinra, Inc. Their leaders have been declared dead.

**Buster Sword:**

An enormous greatsword with a blade measuring four and a half feet in length. The weapon belongs to Cloud Strife.

**Central Complex:**

The vast support structure located at the heart of Midgar used, with the aid of the Pillars and the Reactor facilities, to hold the Plate aloft. The railway tunnels of the Midgar Transit encircle the Central Complex. Sector0 and the Shinra Building sit directly above it.

**Cetra:**

The historical name for the Ancients.

**Chocobo:**

A tall, flightless bird with golden feathers. Chocobos of varying pedigrees can be found in the wild, but they are also known to be farmed and put to work as beasts of burden. Chocobo racing is a popular sport.

**Gil:**

The worldwide currency.

**Chronicles of Yore:**

Early scripture detailing the lives and beliefs of the Ancients. These books are the basis of the Study of Planet Life.

**Continent (Eastern):**

One of five recognised continental landmasses on the Planet. The Eastern Continent enjoys a temperate climate for the most part, with hundreds of miles of fertile farmland beyond the reach of the Mako Reactors of Shinra, Inc. An impassable spine of the jagged Midgar Mountains runs the length of the Continent from northwest to southeast, splitting it into two halves, and making travel between them difficult. The Eastern Continent is home to both Shinra, Inc.'s major cities, Midgar and Junon.

**Department of Biological and Biochemical Development:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with scientific research. More widely known as the Science Department, it addresses a vast array of subjects with the sole aim of advancing the Company's knowledge and potential. Included in this are the physical enhancement and maintenance of SOLDIERs, learning about various species of monsters and animals, containment of harmful organisms, study of the effects of Mako properties, and much more. However, the division has also undertaken several dark and unethical experiments and projects over the years. The Head of the Department is Professor Hojo.

**Department of General Affairs:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with the everyday management and administration of the Executive. While the majority of the department is legitimate and unexceptional, the Investigation Division, commonly referred to as the Turks, is notorious for its shady activities.

**Department of Public Safety Maintenance:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with the peaceful upkeep of global citizenry. It is an amalgamation of the former Security and SOLDIER Departments, and is sometimes known as the Armed Forces. The Head of the Department is Director Heidegger.

**Department of Space Exploration:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with the development of potential means of launching a manned rocket into space. Though nowadays considered a trivial department only maintained to support arms development, it was at one stage the foremost focus of the Company. The Head of the Department is Director Palmer.

**Department of Urban Development:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with the growth and maintenance of Midgar's civil construction. Protecting heritage architecture, harmonising the residential, industrial and financial districts, landscaping and more are included in this. The department also incorporates the City Planning Division. The Head of the Department is Director Reeve.

**Department of Weapons Development:**

The section within Shinra, Inc. tasked with keeping the military supplied with modern armaments and Materia. In addition, a large part of their work is the design and creation of the robotic Shinra weapons. The Head of the Department is Director Scarlet.

**Gast Laboratory:**

The secret laboratory located in the caverns beneath Shinra Manor. Named in honour of renowned scientist, Professor Gast, it once played a pivotal role in Project Jenova. Though out of use for many years, the chamber is also home to a library of confidential Shinra, Inc. reports.

**Gods:**

Powerful and magical prehistoric entities which, according to lore, once dominated the Planet. It is believed that these mighty beings were the ones who taught the first Ancients how to interact with the Planet and wield magic. Legend has it that their consciousness still dwells in the Lifestream, and that they can be summoned when the need is great. Many churches and places of worship exist to honour the Gods.

**Jenova:**

A preserved humanoid female discovered in a two-thousand-year-old geological prison. The body was believed by the scientists of Shinra, Inc. to be an Ancient. Research on the figure as part of the Ancients Project is known as Project Jenova, the experiment which produced Sephiroth. Sephiroth considers Jenova his 'mother'.

**Kalm:**

An old fort town east of Midgar. Once the site of a terrible explosion that saw many townspeople lose their lives.

**Lifestream:**

The historical term used to describe Mako rivers as a single or collective.

**Mako:**

A limited natural resource utilised by Shinra, Inc. to produce affordable electricity. It is said to contain the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients.

**Mako capsules:**

Synthetic pods used by the Science Department. to enhance or treat wounded SOLDIERs. These containers, however, have also been put to use for more unethical experiments on animals and humans. Sometimes known as Mako Recovery Units.

**Mako Reactor:**

Shinra, Inc.'s vast power plants which absorb the energy from the Mako rivers to convert it to electricity.

**Mako river:**

The ethereal waterways of Mako energy that run beneath the surface of the Planet.

**Marshes:**

The vast marshland that lies between the foot of the southern range of Midgar Mountains and the grasslands to the east. Once regularly traversed by those making their way to the entrance of Mythril Mine, it has become treacherous due to the appearance of two enormous serpents.

**Masamune:**

A long, slender specialised katana. The sword belongs to Sephiroth.

**Materia:**

A crystalised form of condensed Mako. Because the knowledge and wisdom of the Cetra is contained within the Mako, the Materia can be used to produce various magic. It is rare to encounter natural Materia, and most is created synthetically by Shinra, Inc.

**Midgar:**

A metropolis on the Eastern Continent at which the Headquarters of Shinra, Inc. is located. The largest city on the Planet, it is made up of eight Sectors, numbered 1 to 8, each divided into residential, industrial and business districts. An upper-city and lower-city also exist, the former constructed upon an enormous disk known as the Plate which has blocked the sun and created impoverishment in the Slums below.

**Midgar Mountains:**

The treacherous mountain range which passes around the city to the north and west before extending east, then due south, the length of the Eastern Continent. A large network of coalmines once existed beneath the rock, but these gradually closed as Mako became the preferred source of energy. They are now impassable by foot but for the labyrinthine tunnels of Mythril Mine.

**Midgar Transit:**

The railway system that links the Slums and the Plate, providing the only legal means of public access between the two. It is operated and monitored by Shinra, Inc.

**Midgar Wastelands:**

The barren plains that surround Midgar, drained of their fertility by city's Mako Reactors. Monsters and Shinra weapons regularly roam the Wastelands.

**Minerva:**

The deity worshipped as the main Goddess of the Planet. She is believed to be the consciousness of the Lifestream, and her role is to carry out its will.

**Monsters:**

Animals or plants which, through experimentation or natural causes, have mutated as a result of overexposure to Mako. This mutation has resulted in physical change and an increased level of aggression.

**The Moogles:**

A flourishing Midgar rock band with music hits such as 'Parochial Town' and 'Ahead On Our Way'.

**Mount Nibel:**

A desolate mountain on the south of the Western Continent. Once abundant in life, it was selected by Shinra, Inc. as the site of the world's first Mako Reactor. Parts of the facility are considered top-secret.

**Mythril Mine:**

The largest and best known of a coalmining network beneath the Midgar Mountains that flourished throughout much of modern history, supplying most of the Eastern Continent with energy. After the development of Mako energy, the mines gradually declined until work was abandoned as a result of low investment and the tunnels becoming inhabited by monsters.

**Nibelheim:**

A rural settlement located at the foot of Mount Nibel on the Western Continent. Cloud and Tifa's hometown.

**Nibelheim incident: **

The tragic events that occurred when the Captain of SOLDIER, Sephiroth, learned of his heritage as a science experiment and burned the town to the ground, slaughtering its civilians. Included in the death count are Cloud's mother and Tifa's father.

**Personal handheld system:**

Known as a PHS for short, these devices are used as cellphones and wireless access points to the Worldwide Network. They are a less-sophisticated adaption of the portable terminals used by Shinra, Inc.

**Planet:**

The world in which the story is set, known as Gaia. Many believe the Planet to possess a consciousness, and refer to it as a person.

**Plate:**

Midgar's upper-city, and home to wealthier citizens and the higher echelon of Shinra, Inc.'s employees. Held aloft by eight Pillars and the Central Complex support structure, the Plate is a thriving metropolis of culture and industry. It can now only be accessed from the Slums via the Shinra-controlled railway.

**Sector Wall:**

The individual borders between sectors of the Slums. Standing fifty feet high, they are generally passable only via gateways manned by Shinra, Inc. personnel.

**Seventh Heaven:**

Barret and Tifa's bar in the Sector7 Slums. Popular with the locals, it is powered by a coal generator, and contains AVALANCHE's underground hideout.

**Shinra Building:**

The seventy-storey headquarters of Shinra, Inc., located in Sector0 at the centre of Midgar's Plate.

**Shinra Corporation:**

The foremost political, economic and military entity on the Planet. An electric power provider which began as a weapons manufacturing company, Shinra, Inc. governs the world by way of monopolising the energy industry, and controlling its own private and unmatched army. The business consists of many different departments ranging from urban development to technological enhancement to scientific experimentation. The Company is run by President Shinra and the Executive.

**Shinra Diamond:**

The logo of the Corporation. A red diamond bearing the words 'Shinra Electric Power Company'.

**Shinra Executive:**

The collective assembly of the Heads of Department within the Company. The Executive is chaired by President Shinra.

**Shinra Manor:**

An old mansion located on the outskirts of Nibelheim that has long been owned by the Company. For many years, it was used by scientists as part of their research, with a number of secret laboratories hidden within the estate. The children of the town claim that the building is haunted.

**Shinra soldiers:**

The infantry and police force of Shinra, Inc.'s empire. They now belong to the Security Division of the Public Safety Maintenance Department and are ranked by private, captain, officer and colonel respectively. The General of the Armed Forces is Director Heidegger.

**Shinra weapons:**

Armed robots and techno-soldiers created by the Weapons Development Department for varying uses.

**Slums:**

The original towns of Midgar. Since the construction of the Plate, it has been without sunlight, and much of it has become a wasteland of poverty and crime.

**SOLDIER:**

The Shinra Army's elite force. Having completed rigorous training and biochemical enhancement, they are considered 'super-soldiers', possessing incredible strength, agility, and tolerance to pain. The main role of the SOLDIER Division is to quash any violent or aggressive anti-Shinra activity. SOLDIERs are ranked by three classes, First to Third. They can be identified by a gleam in their eyes, caused by Mako infusion.

**Support Pillar:**

A hulking column of granite constructed around the centre of each Slum sector to hold its corresponding Plate sector aloft. The weight of the Plate is distributed between these Pillars, the Central Complex, and the Reactor facilities on the edge of the city.

**Turks:**

The Investigation Division of the General Affairs Department. The secret police of Shinra, Inc. who are involved in most of the shady activities deemed necessary by the Company including espionage, assassinations, kidnapping and scouting potential members of SOLDIER. They can be identified by their black suit uniforms. They are led by Chief Tseng who answers to Director Heidegger.

**Wall Market:**

A seedy district in Sector6 where gambling, drugs and prostitution is rife. The area is run by mafia boss Don Corneo.

**Worldwide Network:**

A global system of interconnected computer networks used for storing and sharing digital information.

**Wusheng:**

People who hail from Wutai, particularly militants.

**Wutai:**

An historical town and capital of the oriental Wutai Continent. Once a wealthy and prominent realm, but now little more than a tourist destination.

**Wutai War:**

A global conflict that erupted when the Wutai Empire declared war on Shinra, Inc. for unlawfully attempting to construct a Mako Reactor on sacred grounds. It was during this time that the Captain of SOLDIER, Sephiroth, became idolised as a hero. After much bloodshed, Emperor Kisaragi surrendered, though underground militant remnants continued to operate for many years to disrupt the Company.

**[µ]-εγλ:**

The name of the historical two-thousand year era which was officially declared over by President Shinra to coincide with the end of the Wutai War.

**[ν]-εγλ:**

The name of the modern era beginning in year 0001, that which followed the end of the Wutai War.

303


End file.
